


Rising To The Bait

by SASundance



Series: Partners [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Espionage, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Partnership, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 06, Secrets, Stalking, Team Dynamics, Tony-centric, tony has a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 210,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SASundance/pseuds/SASundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, Tony DiNozzo  was forced to leave Philadelphia in a hurry when Mike Macaluso swore revenge on the undercover cop who was responsible for destroying his empire and putting the Mafia Don and his son behind bars. But when Tony surfaced again in Baltimore he had a secret, one that a decade later looks as if it's not going to stay buried for much longer and  will change everything.  When it does, some of the people  in his life are going to find it hard to accept and adapt to,  especially when he's no longer the same Anthony DiNozzo they were so accustomed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Bait and Switch picking up four months later and I wanted to place Tony into a situation where he was forced to be less of a doormat for all of the crappy stuff that the team heap on him. To examine what would have happened it he had a reason to stop letting them get away with the insubordination and disrespect and he stopped putting the team before his own welfare for a change. We've seen glimpses of the steely, bad ass Tony in Cloak but I've always wanted to see more - to see that Tony finally understands he's not expendable. I also wanted there to be some consequences for the team for past hurts as well as examining how the new Tony might change canon, so if you see the MCRT as one big ol happy family this is not the story for you (or any of my stories). 
> 
> This story is beta'ed by Faldo and my thanks for her assistance. Obviously I don't own the NCIS characters, nor do I make money from the story but I do claim ownership of my OCs Tia, Mel and Jessie Lawless.

Tony sat at his desk working on a cold case, since the last few days had been quiet ones for the MCRT. No bodies had turned up, no reports of assaults, terrorism or embezzlement had crossed their desks, and so the pile of cold cases were getting some much needed attention. Tony felt that closing a cold case, while difficult and unglamorous, was incredibly rewarding nonetheless. Helping families who were still waiting for closure was something he felt strongly about.

Sometimes to simply have the comfort of knowing for sure that a loved one didn't come home because they couldn't, not because they decided to leave, meant everything to a victim's family and friends. For others, it was the freedom of knowing that their loved one's killer was not still out there preying on other innocent victims, even if their incarceration would never bring back the victims. It wasn't much, but to the families it was still a freedom of sorts.

Focusing intensely on the file in front of him, the phone ringing on his desk startled him and he picked it up distractedly.

"Yeah, Tobias, what can I do for you? When? Oh, God, I'll be right there."

He was already on his feet, grabbing his phone, wallet, badge and gun as he tossed over his shoulder. "Have to go, Gibbs. Old friend has been injured in an accident and they need me. I'll call as soon as I know how long I'll be gone," and he was gone before anyone had a chance to say anything. Once in the elevator, he collapsed against the wall in despair, pulling out his phone and dialling a number that had become second nature to him after the last few months.

"Jessie, Tia's coming. I need you, can you come?

~Rising To The Bait~

Tony found himself outside the J Edgar Hoover FBI building in DC with no memory of his desperate drive across town after getting the phone call from Fornell. He rushed through the entrance and texted the veteran agent to say he'd arrived, who then hurried down to smooth the NCIS agent’s path through security. Tony was desperate for more details than the minor ones he was already privy to and hoped that while he driving to the FBI Tobias had managed to find out more info. As they stepped into the elevator Fornell put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tony. It's not good from what I've managed to find out so far. Melissa suffered a serious head injury and is in a coma. Her husband Dennis was DOA. Tia has a broken ulna and possible fractured ankle and is, understandably, highly distressed. Melissa has made you her power of attorney in the event of Dennis not being able to act and you are also named in her will as Tia's legal guardian."

"Yeah Tobias, and Jessie is her godmother and back up guardian if I am unable to act for whatever reason. It sounds like I'm going to need to get out there ASAP. Do we know anything about the MVA?"

Fornell shook his head. "The cops are still investigating but it looks like your everyday drunk driver getting behind the wheel of his car and being a douche-bag, and colliding with a family and destroying it. Typically, he will probably walk away from the crash himself with a concussion."

"I've sent two agents to go oversee the investigation. They're going to report back in an hour or so. In the meanwhile, we need to organise flights and transportation."

Tony's personal cell phone beeped and he checked out the text, relieved to see that it was Jessie. She was about to board a plane from Boston and Tony was grateful, knowing she wouldn't have even had time to pack before dropping everything to come. She must have gone straight to the airport with just the change of underwear she carried habitually in her voluminous handbag. He showed Fornell the text.

"Jessie's coming. She's Mel's best friend as well as Tia's godmother. Going to need her help to get through this one. Again."

He noticed the understated smile and smirked - despite the crappy situation, suspecting that the FBI agent was carrying a torch for the statuesque brunette. Detective Sergeant Jessie Lawless was Tony's former partner during his stint in the Philly PD and Fornell had met her when Tony and Jessie had captured Mike Macaluso four months ago. Macaluso had escaped from high security federal prison after greasing the right palms. Damn him!

He and Jessie had managed to trap the Mafia boss when the FBI and Philly PD had failed to hunt him down, even though they'd thrown considerable resources at him. He was pretty sure that Tobias was sweet on his old partner and after all, what wasn't there to fall for? With her athletic stature and her confident and competent aura - something which Tony had always found attractive in a woman – she was pretty damned special. He couldn't see Tobias falling for a shrinking violet either; after all, he'd married Diane Gibbs.

"She's going to go to Arizona with you DiNotzo?"

"Yeah, neither of us have seen Melissa since she left Philly and when I called her, I didn't even know if it was going to be our last chance or not. Besides with Tia hurt too, we can make sure they aren't alone." He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Good. You need someone to watch your six. You want some more company? I reckon I can probably swing some time off. I don't think that there is anything to be worried about but it's better to be safe and all that," the seasoned FBI agent offered.

Tony was touched by the offer but he shook his head. "Thanks Tobias but I need someone here to run interference with Gibbs and maybe to get things ready for us to come home to. If it's safe, I'm going to try and bring them both back to DC. Even if I can't bring Melissa home, I'll organise her transfer to a hospital in DC so she won't be left alone. Jessie and I are the closest thing she has to family and Tia's just lost her father, so I'm not about to separate them if I can help it."

Tobias nodded. "Maybe Jessie might be persuaded to stay in DC too?"

"Don't know, you hiring at the agency, Fornell?" Tony smiled weakly at the sudden gleam in the FBI agent's eye.

As they stepped off the elevator, he changed the topic. "What'cha tell Jethro and more's the point, what are you going tell him?"

Tony sighed. "I may have left without getting authorised leave. I told him as I was racing out, that a friend was involved in an accident and injured. Told him I'd let him know how long I was going to be away when I knew more, as I ran out. That's all I knew anyway. I may not have been terribly clear that I was leaving the state and that in all probability I would be taking an extended leave of absence. He's no doubt going nuts calling my cell, which I switched off so they couldn't track me."

Fornell winced, "Let me guess, they will dump your phone and find out I was the last person who talked to you before you went tearing off?" Tony nodded. "So what are you going to tell Jethro when you do talk to him, especially if and when you turn up with Tia?"

"Tell them the truth, Tobias. If Mel and Tia come back to DC I'll eventually tell them that Melissa, Jessie and I shared an apartment together, back when we all worked for the Philly PD. That we're the only family she has and that Tia is our god-daughter." The agent that stole Gibbs' third wife away from him and still regarded the irascible former Marine as his friend, as strange as that seemed to the younger man, nodded slowly.

"He's not gonna be happy but I'll try to stall him when he calls. What else can I do?"

"Maybe a few things to tide Tia over until I can take her shopping or organise to get her stuff packed and shipped to DC, if I can. Since Emily isn't that much younger than Tia you are probably better suited than me to know what she'll need for the first few days. I'm sure Jessie will take her shopping as soon as she is feeling up to it. Maybe pick up a half a dozen or so DVDs to keep her occupied and whatever else seems appropriate. I'll let you know."

Fornell nodded, "Sure, I can do that. I'll pick up some food too, just to tide you over. I was thinking that we might be able to get the use of one of the FBI jets to transport Melissa back to DC, seeing she is still technically in witness protection. I'll talk to Greene and Grayson and hopefully get that approved this afternoon."

Tony looked at him gratefully. "Appreciate that Fornell. You mind if I borrow your computer to book flights for Jessie and me? I don't want to wait any longer that I have to. I'll call the hospital too and get an update from the doctor if I'm lucky."

Fornell glanced at his watch. "I'll call the two agents I sent out to check the MVA investigation, see if there are any new developments and I'll talk to the Marshals and let them know you are coming ASAP."

Fornell offered to drive him to the airport and advised him to leave his car in the FBI's secure car park. Tony had gratefully accepted the offer, pleased to have some place safe to leave it since he had no idea how long he was going to be gone. He'd managed to book two seats on a flight that took off for Tucson 90 minutes after Jessie's flight arrived from Boston. Now he was sitting waiting for her flight to get in. He'd booked the flights using one of his aliases, just to play it safe so he couldn't be tracked and he’d also call Gibbs just before he hopped on the plane to make it more difficult for the team to find out where he was heading to.

He wasn't looking forward to switching on his phone and seeing all the missed calls but he also wasn't about to listen to Gibbs ream him out for breaking rule #3. He had more important things to think about, first and foremost would Melissa still be alive when they got to the hospital and how would Tia react when she learnt that she'd be staying with him until her mother was well again. That was even supposing she was able to recover.

How was he going to handle a nine-year old? He'd only ever seen a couple of photos of her every year since Mel went into witness protection. So he didn't know squat about her, what she liked, what she liked doing. Thank the gods that he had Jessie to help; he didn't think he could cope if it wasn't for the knowledge that she had his back, once again.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old partners reunite and head to Arizona. Gibbs doesn't cope well with being left out of the loop, especially when Rule #3 looks like it's in peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this takes place in season six where the dynamics of the team is strained and the relationship between Gibbs and Tony was under pressure too. 
> 
> Faldo is beta'ing this story and since I'm tweaking as I repost this, any boo boos are my bad.

Ouch! Twenty missed calls from Gibbs. Checking his phone when he switched it on, Tony winced, wishing Gibbs wasn't such a control freak, not to mention a damned hypocrite. He remembered how Gibbs had threatened to break his hand if he used Gibbs' phone to trace him, but he was absolutely certain that Do-As-I-Say-Not-As-I-Do-Gibbs would've had no qualms in ordering Tim to try and trace his whereabouts. Gibbs was going to be feral when he finally rang him back but maybe he'd figure Tony had shut off his phone because he was in a hospital.

Their flight was boarding now, so he couldn't put it off any longer. He quickly pressed the speed dial for Gibbs and grimaced at his former partner as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, offering him silent support. Gibbs answered and before he had a chance to bellow at his second, demanding to know where the hell he was, what was going on and why his phone was switched off in direct contravention of Rule #3, Tony leapt in swiftly.

"Boss, I only have a minute. A friend and former colleague of mine was in an MVA and her husband killed. She's in a coma with head injuries and I have her power of attorney and I need to be here with her and make any necessary medical decisions. I'm going to need to take at least a couple of days off, maybe more, but I'll talk to you soon. I've got to go, they're calling me," and he hung up before Gibbs managed to get a word in.

Switching off his work phone, he stowed it in his jacket pocket, picked up his go-bag and grabbed Jessie's hand as they boarded their flight. She had also been on the phone to the Tucson PD talking to the investigating officers about the accident. Like Tony, she'd been struck by the coincidence that Luca Macaluso had been killed in an MVA which had precipitated the escape from prison of his father. Fornell was leaning towards it being just a tragic coincidence but Jessie insisted that they should take no chances and Tony agreed.

As they got on the plane, he cast a careful eye around to see if there was anyone appearing to be too interested in him but he wasn't too concerned. If they were targeting him he wouldn't have been too hard to find. He'd never gone to ground. It would've defeated the purpose of staying behind, but still old habits die hard and besides, he had Jessie to think about, not to mention Tia and Melissa too.

He really hoped that Fornell's analysis of it being an accident and not a hit was correct. He would never forgive himself if they'd been hurt because of him.

~Rising to the Bait~

Gibbs was stalking around the bullpen, barking at McGee to trace DiNozzo's phone after he'd run out of NCIS following a phone call and after dropping a few crumbs about a friend and an accident. He hadn't even waited to get Gibbs permission before rushing off and now he wasn't answering his phone. When McGee informed him that he couldn't trace his phone as it was switched off, he'd indeed gone feral.

Now that he had more information, he had Ziva checking out reports of MVA's and calling all the hospitals in DC, Maryland and Virginia for anyone admitted with head injuries and in a coma. So far, there had been no one matching that description and Gibbs had finally decided to find out who had called Tony just before he ran off in such a state. Tony was hiding something, he could feel it in his gut but then again, that was nothing new. Ever since he came back from his deployment as Agent Afloat, DiNozzo had been guarded. He was tense and much more standoffish with the team in general and with him in particular. Sure he'd been pissed over Agent Lee and Domino and being kept in the dark incident but they'd all moved on from it. Except that the easy going partnership that he'd had with the ex-cop was definitely a thing of the past.

Deciding to go quiz Ducky and Abby to see what they might know, he instructed McGee to trace Tony's last incoming phone call and he had the sudden inspiration to trace Tony's car. After DiNozzo's Mustang was blown up by the CIA last year, although they'd never admitted to being responsible for it, Gibbs had ordered Abby to place a doohickie tracker thingy in his new one so that they could trace him if they needed to. Although par for the course, Gibbs hadn't bothered to inform him about the tracker. He'd get Abby to trace him. That being the case, he decided to stop off at the lab before he checked in with Ducky. Hopefully, his SFA had already contacted Ducky with any medical questions that he had about his friend.

Half an hour later, Gibbs arrived back in the bullpen, frustrated and furious. Neither Ducky nor Abby had heard from him since he'd run off earlier that day but both agreed that lately Tony was being more secretive than usual. What was really pissing him off though, was that when Abby went to track DiNozzo's car with the tracker thingy, she informed him it had been switched off or removed and she had no way to track his car. That meant that his senior field agent had known it was there all along but, damn it, hadn't said anything to him or even more worryingly, someone else may have switched it off. The best chance to find out what was happening was to find out who had been the last person to talk to him, since it seemed logical to assume they'd been the one to tell him about his friend's accident.

As soon as he entered the bullpen he could tell that McGee and Ziva had found something but neither of them was leaping over the other to share that with him. Since he fostered a strong sense of competition amongst his team, it could only mean one thing. He wasn't going to like what they'd found.

Never one to like being kept in the dark, he bellowed, "Report!"

McGee gulped and handed over a number. "That's the last number to call Tony's phone, Boss."

Gibbs scowled. "Why didn't ya call it and find out where Tony is?"

"Um I thought you'd want to talk to him yourself, Boss. Tony was on the phone to Special Agent Fornell." McGee winced in anticipation of the explosion that was inevitable and Ziva busied herself, focusing studiously on her computer monitor, obviously not wanting to be caught in the fall out.

Gibbs cursed before grabbing his phone plus his gun and barking to the bull pen in general, "Going out!"

As he strode off to get the inevitable hit of coffee, he was fuming and it was lucky that no one spoke to him at that moment or he would've had to restrain himself from shooting them. Gibbs liked to stay one step ahead of his agents so he felt like an idiot when told by McGee that Fornell had been on the phone to DiNozzo. Was he even telling the truth about his friend or were he and Tobias up to something, some undercover crap and if so, what the hell was that about? The pair hated each other.

Finally, he calmed himself enough to be able to form words and hit his speed dial for Fornell, cursing when the bastard didn't answer. He left a brief message as requested. "Call me immediately Fornell." 

Then he sat sipping his coffee waiting for a call back. Twenty minutes and a half a dozen unanswered messages later, he was in his car driving across town to the FBI building and standing at the security desk, demanding to see Fornell.

Fornell came down, scowling. "And what can I do for you Sunshine?"

"You can answer your damned phone, Tobias and you can tell me what you said to my agent that made him go haring out of my bull pen like a scalded cat."

"What did he say was wrong, Jethro?"

Gibbs gave him the 'Gibbs' death glare' and Fornell glowered right back at him with the 'I'm a badass fibbie and I'm immune to the 'Gibbs' death glare' glare.

Gibbs gave ground, marginally, since he was looking for information. "Said a friend was injured in an MVA and her husband was dead. That he has her POA and that she was in a coma with head injuries."

"Well, there you go then… so what's with your freak out, Jethro?"

"Damn it Fornell, because my gut is telling me that something is up and my team can't find a record of any MVAs that resulted in a fatality or a head injury in any hospital in DC, Virginia or Maryland." Gibbs stopped, aware that Fornell was furious. "What?"

"You're a damned fool Gibbs, that's what. Why can't you just accept what you're told for once? Stop digging. To begin with you're looking in the wrong state and second it's a Witness Protection case so if you want to piss off the Federal Marshalls as well as the FBI, then keep digging. If you want to do right by DiNozzo and his friends then stay the hell out of it."

At the mention of Witness Protection the NCIS agent's famous gut clenched. "Is someone watching DiNozzo's six Tobias?"

His friend nodded. "Yeah, but even though we think it was just a tragic accident caused by a drunk driver, they're going in on the QT and keeping a low profile. Unless you screw it up. While we have reason to believe that the danger might have passed, we aren't about to take any chances, especially with the subject in a coma. So we need you to back off and wait for Tony to call you when he can. He's stressed right now, so don't give him a hard time."

Gibbs was incensed. "Not that much of a bastard, Fornell."

Fornell harrumphed, obviously not agreeing with Gibbs' self-assessment.

Driving back to the naval yard, Gibbs was feeling both more disturbed and paradoxically more relieved too. Disturbed because anything to do with Witness Protection usually wasn't good news and meant that the witness was in grave danger. It also went some way to explaining why his partner of eight years had never mentioned this friend, who was obviously important enough to trust Tony to give him power of attorney over her affairs. Still, despite the explanation, a part of him still couldn't help but feel that Tony had been keeping secrets even though he knew it wasn't in the same league as the Rene Benoit situation.

And despite being warned to stay out of it, he had to at least know where DiNozzo was. If he'd driven out of state, thanks to the tracker being disabled, short of putting out a BOLO, he couldn't locate him. Which he really couldn't do and keep his agent's trust. That could also potentially jeopardise the witness but he could still check to see if he'd flown out of Dulles Airport. Of the three people he could ask to check if Tony had flown out on any of the flights today, he decided to get McGee to look into it.

Abby would keep on looking once she started and if he told her why he wanted her to stop, she would worry. Ziva thought that the only one who was entitled to secrets was her and wouldn't stop looking either, especially if she got it into her head that DiNozzo was hiding something from them. No, McGee was the one, but he needed to ask him to do it when no one else was around. At least he would be able to follow orders.


	3. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitter sweet reunion with a friend and Tony loses his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Faldo for her Beta'ing this story. All errors are my my bad. Hopefully some answers in this chapter.

On the flight to Arizona Jade Lawler and David Paddington aka Detective Sergeant Jessie Lawless and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had cautiously discussed the immediate future. Jessie was going to take an extended leave of absence from the Boston PD and stay in DC to help Tony to care for her god daughter while she was recovering from her injuries and to help Tia deal with the fact that her father had been killed and her mother seriously injured.

Tony was also going to take leave to help organise care for Melissa and hopefully develop a bond with Tia, who would at this stage be living with him. This would hopefully be until her mother recovered enough to care for her, if that was even going to be possible. He fervently hoped that Melissa would recover and be able to be the mother that Tia needed. Since he'd grown up without his own mother he knew what a chasm it had left in his life and it definitely wasn't what he wanted for Tia.

They also discussed the possibility that Jessie might move to DC permanently and Tony mentioned that perhaps Fornell might join the party with a job at the FBI. That half joke earned him a punch on the bicep but even though it wasn't up to his usual standard they both appreciated the attempt to take their mind off just what they were flying into. Neither of them had seen Melissa in ten years and Tony's contact had been minimal - just some photographs.

They picked up the hire car he'd booked in his cover name, just in case anyone was watching. Jessie was feeling more comfortable after speaking to the Tucson PD but it never hurt to take precautions and since they were working with the FBI's cooperation, it made sense to be very cautious. As they drove to the hospital, Tony felt his nerves step up a notch and wondered out loud who they should see first.

"I think we need to talk to Mel-Mae's doctor, Tone." Tony grinned sadly at hearing Jessie use her own special nicknames for them both, taking him instantly back to a more carefree time when they were all together back in Philadelphia. "See if it's going to be an option to move her back to DC in the immediate future. Then we can get back to Fornell and let him know what's happening."

He'd agreed yet in the end, as much as he wanted to see Melissa again after ten long years, the pull of seeing Tia for the first time ever was too strong for both of them. They sneaked into the paediatric department and announced themselves to security and the nurses' desk, before tiptoeing over to her room. The sleeping nine year old had been sedated as she had become hysterical after being told about her mother's condition and her father's death.

Jessie reached for Tony's hand and squeezed it hard, knowing instinctively just how emotional this moment was for her friend and former partner and she was honoured to be a part of it. As Tony stared at the pale heart shaped features, the honey blonde waves of shoulder length hair and her cupid's bow of a mouth, his heart seized as finally he could reach out for the first time ever and touch his daughter. The last time he had been this close to her was when Mel was pregnant before she'd gone into witness protection. Mike Macaluso's threats had made it imperative that his fiancée and their unborn child be relocated following Tony's undercover efforts which had brought down the Mafia boss' empire.

Glancing at Jessie, he saw tears streaking down her cheeks and he remembered that she hadn't even seen a photo of Tia. The photos he received were few and far between and when they arrived were always a painful reminder of everything that he had lost when he'd taken on that thankless undercover mission. Granted, he'd managed to bring down a powerful mafia boss but he had to wonder each and every day for the last ten years if the price he and his family had paid, had been worth it.

Melissa, pregnant with their daughter had been bundled into the witness protection program while Tony had opted to stay behind and become an easy target instead of going into hiding with his family. If Macaluso was determined to make good his threats to make him pay, then he'd wanted it to be easy for the dirtbag to find him. The last thing Tony needed was to give him a reason to go digging any further and discover his family. He had no doubt if Mike knew about his daughter, that she and Mel would be in grave danger from the Don.

Fortunately, because he had spent so much of his sojourn in Philly working undercover in the Macaluso family, very few people including his colleagues knew that he and Melissa were more than just roommates. Even fewer individuals knew that he and Mel were expecting a baby and while they were mostly limited to the Philly PD, he more than anyone knew that even cops, especially some cops could be bought. As far as most people were concerned, Jessie, Tony and Melissa, a forensics specialist were all simply, colleagues - friends sharing an apartment together. Yet Melissa's pregnancy was not something that could be hidden for long and Tony was desperate to make sure his fiancée and unborn daughter would be safe, then and in the future.

As a detective, he knew that the Witness Protection program was not infallible. It could and did sometimes fail those people it was supposed to protect, so he'd chosen not to accompany Melissa. It had been an agonising decision, knowing that he was letting them go and would probably never see them again. Watching his daughter, someone he'd never expected to see again much less to be able to reach out and touch, he sighed deeply, hoping that he was doing the right thing in bringing her back to DC and back into his life again.  
Jessie squeezed his hand again and breathed, "My God Tone, she beautiful and she looks so much like Mel-Mae."

Tony nodded in agreement although he could see some resemblance to his own mother too. The shape of her eyes and her little cupids bow mouth were Paddington traits, definitely. He was glad that she didn't look too much like him, since it would have made it difficult to pass her off as his god-daughter back in DC. He reached out and gently caressed her face, fearful of waking her before he had a chance to see Mel again.

Difficult as it was to tear himself away from his little girl after finally seeing her, he wanted to see his former fiancé and find out about her medical condition. He was relieved to hear that Tia had only sprained her ankle, not fractured it so apart from a busted arm she'd escaped the crash with minor injuries. Tony leant over and brushed his lips across Tia's forehead whispering he'd be back soon, before leaving the room silently and heading for ICU.

Tony hadn't spent much time praying lately, not for the last ten years at any rate, although he was quite willing to remedy that if it meant that Melissa would recover and Tia would get to spend the rest of her childhood with her mother. Hopefully Melissa would wake up soon and he could talk to her finally and tell her how much he loved her and be there for her to help her grieve the loss of Tia's step father Dennis. Much as he felt jealous that her husband had possessed everything that Tony wanted, everything he held dear, he was grateful to Dennis Cooper for taking care of his precious girls for almost nine years. He really hoped that it wasn't his actions in recapturing Mike, which had cost Dennis his life.

Jessie and Tony had reported to the nurses' desk at the ICU, remembering to ask about Rebecca Cooper, not Melissa and once again were vetted by security before they could proceed to Melissa's room where she was lying hooked up to a plethora of machines including a ventilator. Despite the shocking bruises covering half of her face and her swollen jaw which she'd apparently fractured during the collision, he still recognised her immediately. Jessie seemed shocked by her best friend's appearance but rapidly schooled her expression and voice even if her emotions were shaky. Taking one of Melissa's hand each, they each squeezed her hand, while gently kissing it and murmuring words of comfort and endearment whilst both cried unashamedly at the sight of their Melissa, lying so still and looking so hurt.

Tony leant over and spoke softly. "It's Tony Mel, I'm here now. I wish we weren't having this reunion under these circumstances but I'm so happy to see you. Don't worry about anything but getting well because Tia needs you. Jessie and I are here to look after you and Tia so don't worry about her, she'll be fine. Just focus on waking up."

Jessie joined in. "Hi Mel-Mae, its Jessie. The old gang is finally back together again, hey? Tone's right, you gotta focus on waking up girl so we can have a proper talk. And we can have a midnight pig out on rocky-road ice cream again." She stopped, suddenly aware that a stranger had entered the room and was patiently waiting to talk.

Dressed in blue scrubs, a tall tired looking man extended his hand, "Mr DiNozzo um Paddington?"

"Yeah Doc but as a precaution, I'm using Paddington while we're here and this is Mel's best friend Jade Lawler."

Seeing the doctor's confusion, Jessie jumped in. Rebecca, I'm Rebecca's best friend."

Tony frowned realising he'd slipped up and used Melissa's real name. He really needed to get his head together, ASAP. Although it may not be all that likely that any of the Macaluso clan would be out to get them, no one was prepared at this stage to drop the protection precautions yet.

The Doctor nodded. No doubt he'd been briefed about his patient and her background because of all the security that was in place. "Ah yes I see… well I need to talk to you about Mrs Cooper. Can we step outside? "

Tony looked at his friend. "You come too Jade; I want you to hear this as well."

The doctor led them to a waiting room and offered them a seat. "I need your permission to operate, Mr um Paddington. Her intracranial pressure is continuing to climb due to swelling from her injury. We need to get in there and relieve pressure to mitigate further brain damage. The first CT also shows significant bruising to diffuse areas of her left hemisphere. The sooner we operate the better!"

After signing the informed consent form, Jessie and Tony stayed with Melissa until they were thrown out as staff come to prep Melissa for her surgery. While they were waiting they both talked to her, urging her to fight. Jessie brushed out her hair as best she could with all the blood, knowing how much Mel loved people playing with her hair and Tony sang their special song to her softly, all the while holding her hands to remind her that they were finally all together again. Neither of them wanted to let her go but finally they kissed her and promised to be there when she woke up. Jessie was sobbing and Tony had tears in his eyes when they had to say their goodbyes.

Tony made a quick call to his doctor buddy Brad Pitt to see if he'd act as his personal medical advocate, translating all the medical mumbo jumbo about Melissa's condition. Normally he'd ask Ducky but he really didn't want to involve Gibbs or the rest of the team. Luckily Brad was willing and Tony promised to let him know when the surgery was complete. He was also cool when he'd briefly explained his relationship with Melissa and promised to keep Tony's secret without asking a lot of questions or trying to make him feel guilty for not telling him sooner, both reactions that he was sure that the team would inflict upon him. Apart from Brad becoming a good friend, few people knew of their relationship or that they were such close buddies and as his doctor, Brad was bound by doctor-patient confidentiality, not to mention Pitt still felt he owed him big time.

If Tia and Melissa came back to DC with him, eventually the team would find out about them but he was going to play safe and maintain the cover story that Tia was his god-daughter and Melissa was a good friend. Neither statement was a lie; just not the whole truth and until he was certain that none of Mike's minions were interested in him or them, he was going to play it safe. Their safety was worth far more than some hurt feelings and frankly, lately he wondered if he'd been kidding himself about the team and their importance anyway.

McGee was beyond snarky whenever Tony tried to give him orders after being treated like a tin god by the cyber geeks down in the basement. Ziva was downright pissy because he didn't want to break Rule #12 with her. Since he'd turned her down during the Domino debacle, she had been even more vitriolic in her put downs. While Gibbs…well their old partnership had ceased to exist after he returned from Mexico and his multiple comings and goings. Add to that the Frog fiasco, him getting Jenny killed and the fact that Gibbs no longer trusted him anymore, he wondered why he'd been so damned desperate to get back to them after being on the Seahawk for two months. Pushing aside his depressive thoughts as they walked down to the Paediatrics ward, he knew that he needed to focus on more important things right now. He needed to protect his family.

Tia was going to be waking up soon, hurt, scared and wanting her mom and dad. Instead, she was going to have to settle for two strangers. As if that wasn't intimidating enough, he knew was not exactly good at dealing with kids, they generally didn't like him much - but hey no pressure right? He must have zoned out because Jessie squeezed his arm and tugged on it before he realised she was asking him something.

"T, apart from the obvious, what's up?"

He grinned ruefully. "Um performance anxiety I guess Jess. Tia is going to be waking up soon and wanting Melissa and Dennis and finding us instead. I'm not great with kids… actually they hate me if I was being completely honest. How am I supposed to help comfort Tia when I suck at relating to kids? How am I supposed to bring her up if Mel can't? What if I screw her up? I didn't exactly have good examples to draw on with my own parents, ya know."

Jessie hugged her friend in an iron grip that rivalled any hug that he'd received from Abby. "I know you're scared witless but if the worst happens and Mel-Mae doesn't make it, then you'll find a way to cope, Tone and you won't be alone either. I'm not going to leave you; between the two of us we'll muddle through somehow. Did you ever ask yourself if maybe when you deal with other kids you might be subconsciously sending out vibes to push them away, dude? It must be painful seeing other kids with their parents or having to deal with ankle-biters, especially if they've lost their family too!"

Tony stared at his former partner, surprised at the idea that maybe he had been protecting himself when he had to deal with kids. Seeing how good Gibbs was around them even after finding out he had daughter and she'd died, made Tony feel woefully inadequate. He'd never bothered to examine why he could be so good at working with people and totally suck at handling kids. He didn't even like them, they made him feel uncomfortable.

Perhaps Jessie was onto something. If he didn't like them, it was easy to fool himself into thinking that he wasn't missing out on not having his daughter in his life. By making kids dislike him, that was further reinforcing the idea that he would have sucked as a father and prevented him second guessing his decision to not follow Tia and Melissa into the Witness Protection Program in Arizona.

Jessie could see the wheels turning furiously. "Penny for it, Tone?"

He snorted, mock offended. "Hey, worth a buck at least, Jess. Just thinking that maybe you might be onto something. I'm so used to my team killing themselves laughing at me trying to related to kids that hate me, that I never thought that maybe I was sabotaging myself to avoid painful reminders. Thank you pardna."

The tall, beautiful detective, her cobalt blue eyes spitting sparks of anger, smiled at him solicitously, before giving him another hug so he figured she wasn't pissed at him. An angry Jessica was a force to be reckoned with and he had no desire to awaken that slumbering beast.

"Well I told you about my feelings, more than once, about that precious team of yours Antonio. I know you said they were family but Jeeze Louise, you already had your real family treat you like total crap, so why you let your team mates do the same thing confounds me. One good thing with me sticking around for a while, I'm going to get to meet them and kick their asses if they don't treat you right. 'Bout time someone looked after you."

Tony grinned; Jessie had always been protective of him and Melissa. She was four years older than Mel and almost seven years older than he was and had taken him under her wing when he'd first transferred from Peoria. He wished he'd never accepted that damned assignment to go deep under cover in the Macaluso organisation. He should have broken off his relationship with Melissa when he realised how long it was going to take. Instead, she'd fallen pregnant despite them using contraception, all courtesy of Mel taking a course of antibiotics for a kidney infection, according to the medicos. Although, looking down at his gorgeous little girl, he couldn't regret her conception in spite of the pain it had caused.

"Yes Mom," he teased. "Hey Jess, I was thinking that maybe we need to make a reservation at a motel somewhere close." He changed the subject adroitly. "They'll likely be looking at discharging Tia in the next day or two, since she wasn't too badly injured. As her legal guardian, they can discharge her into my custody and they'll want her bed here, no doubt. So I'm thinking we'll need somewhere to crash with her at night and also somewhere for her to rest during the day, too, while we figure out what's what with Mel. We aren't going to be able to organise a transfer to DC until she's stable and recovered from the surgery at the earliest."

Jessie nodded, considering what he'd said. "Good point, pardna. Also, she's going need some clothes and toys and stuff and so will we. Maybe we can get one of the Marshals to stop and pick up some of her gear to tide her over til we can figure out what to do?"

"I can do that," a strange voice spoke, grimacing when she found herself staring down the barrel of two cocked handguns. Holding her hands up, palms forward in the time honour gesture of surrender, she spoke slowly.

"Sorry folks, I'm Judy Kendall and I am one of the Federal Marshals assigned to work with the Coopers. I can pick up some stuff for Tia and Rebecca too if you like." While speaking, she carefully reached inside her jacket for her badge and ID, which Jessie took and examined carefully.

She silently indicated to Tony that the stranger checked out and they both slipped their weapons back in their holsters while they examined the newcomer. She smiled at them, clearly happy that Tia was going to wake up with some support since Rebecca wasn't in any position to help her deal with her dad's death.

Tony realised that although the federal Marshall had introduced herself, they hadn't. He held out his hand, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo although I'm using the identity David Paddington while I'm here and this is Mel…Rebecca's friend, Detective Sergeant Jessie Lawless who is using the pseudonym Jade Lawler."

Jess smiled. "Sorry about the guns, Judy. We are a little jumpy"

"S'alright Detective, understandable but so far it looks like a DUI resulting in a tragic crash. Doc said you guys had turned up and since I heard little Tia was so distressed they had to sedate her, I thought I'd check in. They figured that Tia should be waking up any time now and I thought under the circumstances, that it might be helpful to have someone she knows to introduce y'all." She noted the appreciative assents and continued, "Just so I don't put my foot in it, do you want me to introduce you as her…"

Tony interrupted her before she could finish, aware that while Tia had been sedated she was on the point of waking up. "No Judy, not at this point in time. She's just lost her dad so for now all she needs to know is that I'm her legal guardian and that I'm going to be looking after her.

A moan caused them to turn back to the bed just as a strangled cry made everyone wince with the raw terror they could hear in it. "Momma, Daddy…"


	4. A Bear Called Lulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is LuLu and why does she Tony upset? And does Gibbs have separation anxiety?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much Faldo for the beta and as always people, any mistakes you find are my bad :)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Federal Deputy Marshal Judy Kendall moved to the bed and grasped the hand of the small girl who was beginning to wake up from the sedation and thrash around, distressed.  
"Tia honey, it's time to wake up now. It's Judy, sweetheart, c'mon open your eyes."

She continued to comfort the child who seemed to be responding to the familiar voice and Tony was relieved that the marshal had turned up when she did. Seeing and hearing his little girl's distress and knowing that she wasn't going to find solace anytime soon was breaking his heart. Jessie came over and stood next to him her arm wrapped around him while he snaked his arm around her waist, hugging her to him. He wasn't sure who was comforting who but Tony was pleased and relieved that Jessie had come with him. Just like she had, four months ago, she’d dropped everything and come running to help capture Macaluso. And here she was again, standing by him as they tried to pick up the pieces of a catastrophic mess that had started a decade before.

Judy was sitting on the bed, cuddling the sobbing child into her breast while Tia was crying inconsolably for her missing mother and father. The LEO comforted her gently, but allowed her to cry herself out until finally she was lying supine and spent as Judy spoke to her gently.

"Tia sweetie, there are some people here who want to see you. They're good friends of your Mommy and they came a long way in a plane to meet you again. This is Jessie, she's Mommy's best friend and this is Anthony. Your Mommy asked him to look after you while she can't."

The little girl looked at the two grownups standing by her bed smiling at her even though they looked sad. She rubbed at her eyes and spoke haltingly, "My mommy named me Antonia Jessica Mae Cooper after her and her two best friends."

Tony nodded. He'd been dead against Melissa calling their daughter after him, but when his fiancé went into WP she'd overruled him, compromising by shortening Antonia to Tia. Giving Tia a name that reflected the three friends had been her way of connecting them to her new life but Tony reflected sorrowfully, it would also come in handy now in helping instil trust for them both into his daughter.

"I know, Tia. She called you after Jessie and me. Jessie's real name is Jessica but she likes to be called Jessie or Jess. My name is Anthony which is sometimes also said as Antonio in Italian but I like to be called Tony by my friends, although Jessie mostly calls me Tone or T. And Mae is you mother's middle name although Jess calls her Mel-Mae. I think she's allergic to using real names," he joked gently.

"Momma said that you all lived together before I was born and you used to eat cheesecake sandwiches. That sounds gross!" The nine year old sounded extremely disgusted.

"Yeah it does sound pretty gross, doesn't it? I think she got that a bit mixed up because we used to go out to eat cheesesteak sandwiches. But sometimes your mom and Jessie used to sit up all night at home, talking and eating a whole baked chocolate cheesecake and not save any for me."

Jessie had been staying quiet while Tony talked to his daughter, letting him establish a rapport with the little girl but she couldn't remain silent in the face of such an egregious lie.

"That's so not true, Tone. Don't lie. We always saved you a small piece." She punched him gently on the arm while he pouted and Tia smiled at their silliness. They reminded her of her momma and daddy sometimes and her eyes filled with tears.

"My Daddy's died and the angels have taken him to heaven."

"I know Tia. I'm so sorry. My mother died when I was a bit smaller than you and went to live with the angels too. Maybe she was waiting for him when you dad arrived to show him around." Tony could tell that the little girl liked that idea because her eyes smiled at the thought.

She sobered up and asked, "When can I see Momma? I need to give her a great big hug. She'll be missing me."

He sat down on the bed and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Jessie and I will take you to see her soon. The doctor had to operate on her head because she hurt it when the other car hit yours. As soon as she's back from the operation and the doctor says we can see her, we'll pop you into a wheelchair and you can give her a gentle hug."

Jessie sat down gently on the other side of the bed and warned. "Momma might take a while to wake up Tia. She sleeping so her brain can get well again but she can still hear you even if she can't speak. And she might look a bit different too. She's got lots of bruises on her face and it's a bit puffy around her mouth but she still looks like my Mel-Mae."

Judy came forward, smiling at her favourite protectant. "Hey Tia, I'm going to go and get some stuff from your home. Is there anything you specially want me to bring you? I'll get your PJs and some clothes for when they let you out of here and your books. Anything else you want?"

"Can you bring my Lulu Bear please Judy? Momma said that she and Daddy bought her for me before I was born."

Jessie reached out and grasped Tony's arm knowing that Tia must be talking about the first stuffed toy that Tony and Mel had chosen for her when they'd returned from the first ultra sound. Although both of them had been shocked at the unplanned pregnancy, after seeing Tia on the ultra sound, they'd been over the moon. If the memory was poignant for her, how much more so must it be for Tia's father? 

So far he was staying strong and for someone who was supposed to suck at relating to kids he was doing great. He wasn't pushing himself onto her but wasn't acting standoffish either. Since the child had just lost the man she thought of as her dad it was going to be tricky trying to forge a relationship with her.  
Jessie knew as soon Tony called today that she would be taking a leave of absence. When he asked her to come she never hesitated. For one thing, they were all family, and she didn't have the luxury of a huge extended family. Then there was the fact that her former partner was notoriously bad at asking for help since he'd been taught that it was sign of weakness and he had practically raised himself and wasn't used to relying on other people. For that reason alone she would never turn him down when he requested her help, ever!

Now, after meeting her god daughter for the first time and being able to hug her best friend again after ten long years, she knew that she would happily move to DC so that their little family could all be together again. She would need to contact her boss and request a leave of absence for at least a month to start with. While mentally she was preparing for the likely scenario of moving to DC permanently, she wouldn't burn her bridges just yet.

Melissa's neurosurgeon had warned them that if and when she regained consciousness, with the extent of her brain injury she would require months, possibly even years of rehabilitation to recover. He also informed them, that providing the procedure to relieve intracranial pressure worked, it would be days at best before he would allow her to be airlifted to DC. Of course they needed to have a hospital to transfer Melissa to.

Jessie knew that Tony had talked to his friend, Brad Pitt about whether as he was Melissa's next of kin and held power of attorney for her and that she was the mother of his child, she could be admitted to Bethesda Naval Hospital. The doctor promised to check with The Powers That Be. Fornell was going to see if he could pull some strings too, as Bethesda's additional security measures made it a good option for someone in the Witness Protection program.

The tough talking Boston cop had initially questioned why Tony wanted her admitted to Bethesda when there were hospitals much closer to his apartment. He'd explained that he was hoping to convince his friend to take over Melissa's case as primary physician. If Mel was admitted to another hospital, Brad could only be brought on as a consultant, even if he had visiting privileges at that hospital.

According to Tone, apart from him being an excellent pulmonologist and a good friend, Bethesda also had a neurologist that was exceptional and Tony wanted the best for Melissa. Their rehab facilities were also outstanding and Mel was going to need a lot more than just simple physical therapy. She may need to learn to speak and eat and who knows what else.

Jessie supposed that she shouldn't be surprised that Tone had so many contacts but she also knew that when it came to schools and the like, Tony would be floundering and need her to do the research. She also knew that they had to work out what to do with the Cooper's house and belongings. Perhaps they could have their possession packed up and placed in storage so that when Mel-Mae was well, they could work out what to do with everything. A more pressing issue was what to do about Dennis Cooper's funeral. They would probably have to organise it and if so, she hoped the insurance executive had left written instructions about his wishes with his lawyer.

There was so much to think about but as Jess refocused on Tia and Tony, she noticed they were involved in an animated discussion about Disney versus Pixar movies which morphed into a dialogue about children's books. Not surprisingly, Tia was a big fan of Harry Potter but she also loved the Black Stallion books and Roald Dahl. 

When Judy Kendal arrived back with several bags, Jessie flashed her a look of gratitude when she discovered that she'd brought a favourite pillow for Tia and Mel plus two favourite rugs. A familiar pillow and blanket would help make her room a little more homelike for Tia and her mom, while Tia's rug was clearly a much loved vestige of her babyhood since it was obviously a blankey even if no one had the bad taste to call it that. When she sighted it Tia fell upon it with relief.

When the little girl was joyfully reunited with her Lulu Bear, a chocolate coloured teddy wearing an OSU basketball jersey that Tony had made especially for the teddy bear, Tony lost it and had to leave the room.

~Rising to the Bait~

Gibbs was feeling distinctly out of sorts. McGee hadn't been able to find any record of Tony boarding a flight out of Dulles and with no way of tracking his senior field agent, well it was fair to say he was not a happy camper. His gut was telling him that this situation was the portent of massive changes and he didn't like change, especially when it involved him and the team. After the breakup of the MCRT four months ago, he was still trying to sort out the team dynamics that the particular change had caused although things had been slowly improving. Now he strongly suspected they were about to be tossed on their asses again.

Heading off to get a coffee refill, he called Fornell to see if he had any more information about his second in command. He wasn't comfortable with anyone else watching his back so he felt compelled to protect what he thought of as his, and DiNozzo had belonged to him for almost eight years now. Having him off where Gibbs didn't know where he was and not being contactable, was driving him nuts.

"What can I do for you, Jethro?"

"You can give me a Sit Rep on what's going on with DiNozzo, Tobias."

"Sounds like a serious case of separation anxiety you've got, Gibbs. Look, I don't have much at the moment. His friend needed surgery and they are waiting for her to get back from the procedure. Won't know much more today. No sign of trouble so far and the crash looks to be an accident at this point. Gotta go!"

Gibbs grunted, peeved that Tobias and Tony both seemed to be using the same techniques for dealing with him on the phone. Succinct report and then hang up before he could ask additional questions. It was incredibly frustrating to have his own tricks turned against him, so he decided to take the team down to the gym to burn off some of his frustration.

~Rising to the Bait~

Tony was out in the corridor pacing up and down, focusing on breathing deeply because seeing Tia's Lulu Bear had broken him up. They had been so excited that day when Mel had gone for her first ultrasound, especially when they saw Tia's heartbeat for the first time. Sure he'd been scared silly at the thought of being a parent but Jessie and Mel had convinced him that just because his parents sucked, it didn't mean he couldn't be a great father. When he and Mel saw the bear, it was so soft and fluffy that he convinced Melissa that they had to get it for their child and Mel had threatened to dress it up as a fairy. Since they didn't know at that stage what sex Tia was Tony decided to get one of his old college friends to make a Buckeyes jersey and he'd sent the teddy down to Ohio for her to custom fit it.

As he was approaching the Nurse's Desk for the umpteenth time as he paced, he heard a woman enquiring about Tia Cooper's room. Stepping up, he inquired if he could help her and instructed the nurse to ask Deputy Marshal Kendall to come out. Tony asked the woman to identify herself and she explained that she was Clare James nee Cooper and she was Tia's auntie. When the police had informed her of her brother's death, she'd driven from Phoenix to make sure that Rebecca and Tia were okay and to see how she could help. The ICU informed her that her sister-in-law was still in surgery, so she'd come down to see her niece instead.

Judy came out and he explained briefly what Clare had told him and Judy nodded and asked to see some form of identification. She explained to him in an undertone that Dennis had a sister but she hadn't ever met her. After checking her driver's licence she told Tony she would check out her identity and see if anyone at the office had met her and could vouch for her. Meanwhile Clare didn't seem surprised by the security procedures surrounding Mel and Tia which suggested on of two things to the federal agent. Either Dennis Cooper had told his sister about them being in WP or she wasn't who she purported to be and already knew. Sending in a female assassin might seem to be an unlikely move but having worked with Ziva, Tony wasn't about to be taken in by the fairer sex. Not where his family was concerned.

He introduced himself as David Paddington; an old friend of Rebecca's. He didn't mention that he had her Power of Attorney or that he was also Tia's legal guardian. He'd wait and see what Officer Kendall managed to turn up about Clare James before he revealed too much information.

It occurred to him that if Clare was who she claimed to be, she would probably want to organise her brother's funeral and he was selfishly grateful that they might not have to deal with that task as well. They had enough to deal with as it was. Dennis' sister might even help them pack up the house and put everything into storage as Jessie had suggested and he'd agreed not to make any hasty decisions about Mel's possessions til they knew more about her prognosis.


	5. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jessie bring Mel and Tia back to DC. Jessie gives Tony a serve and Tony tells Gibbs he'll request a transfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much Faldo for the beta and as always people, any mistakes you find are my bad :)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

After ten long days, they were prepping Melissa Jenkins aka Rebecca Cooper to ferry her by ambulance transport to the airport where the FBI jet was waiting to fly them all back to DC. Between Brad and the Bureau they had managed to get permission for her to be admitted to Bethesda. Brad had also organised a critical care nurse who had flown down to Tucson. Along with Fornell, they would accompany her on the flight back to DC to supervise Mel's medical care, since she remained in a deep coma. Tony was grateful beyond words, which he cheerfully admitted, was unusual for him. He was just so thankful for Brad's assistance in getting Mel admitted to the Naval Hospital and he was beyond pleased that Brad was going to act as her primary care physician. Now, as they were finally getting ready to go home, he heaved a sigh of relief that the first step in their journey was nearly over.

Dennis Cooper's sister Clare, had been a real godsend, organising her brother's funeral so that Jessie and Tony didn't have to. Clare had also helped them pack up the Cooper's possessions and placed them in storage. They'd agreed not to make any decisions about what to do with the house at this stage. Since money wasn't a consideration, letting it sit unoccupied wasn't a problem and Tony would request that the local PD swing by periodically to check on it.

They were still hopeful that Mel would wake up sooner rather than later but thanks to the WP Program along with Mel's health insurance and accidental death and injury policies that Dennis Cooper had taken out for himself and his wife, finances weren't an issue. Dennis being in the insurance industry had been canny in his financial decisions and he made sure that his family would be taken care of in the event of his death. He'd left a generous bequest for his younger sister and Mel was the beneficiary of his life insurance policy, the house and a respectable portfolio of stocks and shares.

Tony was grateful he'd been so financially responsible in looking out for Mel and Tia. Combined with the trust fund that Tony had set up for his daughter when Tia was born, as well as the one that Dennis had also established, they shouldn't want for anything. Yet he still wasn't in a hurry to decide what to do with their home. Right now, all he could think about was getting the girls home to DC and getting Mel well again. 

He had been doing a lot of research about coma patients and knew that they needed to stimulate Melissa as much as possible and start her on a physical therapy program to prevent loss of muscle mass and stop contractures. Of equal importance was a program to stimulate Mel's injured brain, persuading it to form new neural connections and take over from neurons that were too badly damaged. Luckily, from what he'd been reading, the brain had an amazing capacity to pick up the slack when the damage was too severe to be repaired.

Clare had promised to come down to DC in a few months' time and they would revisit the subject of what to do about Mel and Dennis's house and furniture. He also wanted Tia to maintained contact with her aunt. At first, when she had heard about the car crash, Clare had expected to become Tia's guardian and she'd been initially very suspicious of him and Jessie and he'd hoped that she wouldn't try and make an issue of custody. 

Fortunately, Mel had taken care of the legal side of things and made sure he was named, albeit as Anthony David Paddington on Antonia's birth certificate. And knowing about Mel and Tia being in the WPP and the fact that Tia was named after him and Jessie, she soon sussed out his real relationship to her niece.

After being reassured that the crime figure that had made threats against them all had been killed four months ago and that the threat was now minimal, she'd resigned herself to Tia moving to DC and losing contact with her niece. So she was overjoyed when he told her that he wanted Tia to stay in touch with her. He explained that while his father was still alive, he'd had no contact with him and no matter what happened with Melissa/Rebecca, Clare would always be family, too. Tony also explained that he currently had no intention of revealing his identity to his daughter because she had just lost the man she thought of as her dad. He also wanted to continue to be cautious about the girls' security in DC just to be on the safe side.

Having tied up as many loose ends as possible, it was time for them to head home. Happy to be finally going home, Tony chucked Tia's crutches at Jessie who caught them and he picked up the little girl and let her ride on his back, piggy-back fashion to their hire car. Soon they reunited with Tia's mother on the FBI corporate jet and said their goodbyes to Clare and Deputy Marshal Judy Kendall, with promises to stay in touch. Once on the plane, Tony introduced Tia to Tobias before they settled down in the private jet next to Jessie and a nervous but excited little nine year old.

~The previous night~

Gibbs was sanding a table top with intricately turned legs he had been working on for the last month, when a familiar tread crossed the upstairs level of his home, pausing at the top of the basement stairs.

"Whadda ya want, Tobias?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too Jethro. Call me crazy, but I thought I'd stop by for a drink and a chat."

Gibbs glared at him. "When's DiNozzo coming home?"

"He's coming back tomorrow. They're organising to have Mrs Cooper air-lifted back to DC and I'm sure he'll contact you once they get settled in again. He hasn't been his usual chatty self as I'm sure you can understand, Gibbs but he did give me leave to explain why he hasn't been in touch much. Dennis and Rebecca Cooper have a nine year old daughter called Tia and DiNotzo is her god-father and her legal guardian. That is in addition to holding Rebecca Cooper's Power of Attorney."

Gibbs stared at Fornell in shock. The idea of DiNozzo responsible for a nine year old child would be laughable except that the girl was essentially orphaned, from what he could gather. While Tony had many admirable qualities, choosing him to care for a child was not, in Gibbs opinion, a wise choice. The man could barely care for himself. How was he going to cope with a little girl? Gibbs had to seriously question the sanity of his friend Rebecca Cooper in appointing him as her daughter's guardian.

"There wasn't anyone else Tobias?"

"Give him a break, Jethro. Reports are he's doing a great job under impossible conditions. He's going to need support when he comes back but he'll need space too to work it all out. This has been a very stressful time and don't forget that the last couple of years hasn't been easy on him, either. So don't push him and realise that the next few months aren't going to get any easier for him or the Coopers. Rebecca is still in a coma and has a significant brain injury, according to Dr Pitt who is going to be managing her case."

"Brad Pitt, damn it, I should have guessed! I knew he'd go to someone for medical advice. I just expected it to be Ducky. Thought Duck was holding out on me with all that doctor-patient confidentiality crap. Never even thought of Pitt," he cursed, thinking that DiNozzo's absence had really thrown him off his game.

Fornell grinned evilly and Gibbs wanted to punch him in his smug Fibbie mouth. It pissed him off that Tobias knew more about what was going on with his senior field agent, than he did. Having Fornell lecture him about not giving DiNozzo a hard time got on his last nerve for sure. Sure he might be a bastard but Tobias made it sound like he was an insensitive, uncaring bastard. DiNozzo belonged to him, not Tobias so how dare he presume to know what was best for 'his' senior field agent!

At least now he had a name, Rebecca Cooper, so he could get McGee to check her out. He'd be able to get into the Federal Marshals database if anyone could.

~Rising to the Bait~

Jessie unlocked the front door to Tony's apartment and as instructed, dropped the bags she was carrying in the hallway. She held the door open so that Tony could carry a sleeping Tia into the apartment and down the hall to the master bedroom. The cop pulled the bedcovers back so that Tony could put the child into his bed and he disappeared back out to their bags to find her pyjamas, while Jessie removed her t-shirt and jeans and they dressed her in her sleeping gear. Pulling up the covers, they tucked her in together, kissing her goodnight before tiptoeing out, where they collapsed together on the sofa with a glass of wine and a movie. Finally after relaxing for a while, Tony looked at Jessie and asked her if she was hungry.

"Fornell said he filled the fridge and although it's probably full of fixings for pasta and lasagne and all things Italian, I'm betting there are eggs in there. Could do an omelette if you're interested? Sausage, red peppers, spring onions, zucchini, Portobello mushrooms. Whadda you say Pardna?"

"Mm sounds really good to me, Tone. Thought you'd wanna order takeout, though?"

"Nah, had my fill these last two weeks. Want some home cooked food. Besides, gotta set a good example for Tia now we're home again. And I have to stay healthy too. So do you Jess. They're both counting on us now."

Jess nodded. "I know but, speaking about taking care, have you been holding out on me. You developed asthma since Philly? You were wheezing like a 40 pack a day-er, carrying Tia up three flights of stairs. You were such a fitness freak; what happened?"

"Not asthmatic exactly, just got scarred lungs and FYI I still work out. Gotta work out to keep my lung function up but I haven't exactly been able to run or spend time in the gym for the last couple of weeks and if I don't keep it up, I lose fitness pretty fast. Have to start running again now I'm home." He hoped she'd leave it at that and he picked up his glass and retired to the kitchen to fix them dinner. He wondered if he should wake Tia to eat dinner or let her just sleep through.

Jessie followed him to the kitchen like he suspected she would. "Why are your lungs scarred, Tone?"

"Um because of the pneumonia I caught after getting the plague." He spoke the last part of the sentence almost inaudibly, forgetting her hearing was almost a keen as his.

"Holy Hannah, T, I could have sworn you just said you had pneumonia after getting the freakin plague. That was a joke, right Pardna?" She glared at him.  
He looked sheepish and just shook his head and busied himself chopping veggies and whisking eggs for their dinner.

"No way Jose, you never caught the bubonic plague! That's some disease from the Middle Ages or Monty Python, that's simply not possible. We'd have heard if there'd been an outbreak, hey?"

"Pneumonic," he corrected calmly, hoping she'd drop it.

"What?" she glared at him.

"It was Y- Pestis, different strain; the pneumonic plague not bubonic plague."

"Damn it DiNozzo, it's still the freakin plague whatever the hell strain it was. What was the survival rate anyway?"

Double crap, she was using his last name, he was in big trouble now! "Well it's umm about 15 per cent. Oww that hurt Jess… what was that for?" He glared at her. She'd punched him on the arm…hard.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about it, DiNozzo? Why aren't I down as your emergency contact?" Jess demanded.

Tony looked embarrassed. "It happened more than three years ago Jessie. We weren't in contact. Truthfully, it hurt too much to think of you. Reminded me of all I'd lost. You, Mel and Tia and it was just easier to pretend that it was all a bad dream."

She softened, knowing how much it had hurt him to send Mel-Mae into witness protection and stay behind. She didn't know if she would have had the strength to do it. But it made her mad to think he was so ill that he was left with scarred lungs and she hadn't been there for him. He would have been all alone. She crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek resting against his back.

"Just don't do it again, DiNozzo. You're going to ring up HR tomorrow and add me as your emergency contact person, comprende?"

"Sure Jess, if it makes you happy. Let's eat, okay?" Tony promised. He plated up and put down two omelettes on the dining table while she grabbed the bottle of wine, topping up both glasses. They sat down together to eat and Tony hoped she would let the subject drop."

"So Tone, tell me how you managed to contract a medieval disease and what happen then."

Damn, no such luck. He gave her the absolute bare bones of the matter skating over the whole drowning in his own fluids part of the story. It would only upset her and when Jess got upset, he was going to get bruised. He could see her wearing her detective's expression, signalling her intention to dig further and just as he was about to try to distract her, his cell phone rang. He heaved a sigh of relief and noted that it was Gibbs. Frankly, he was surprised it had taken the Boss this long to call, since he'd switched his work phone on as soon as they got back to the apartment and Fornell had told Gibbs they were coming back today.

"Sorry Jess, it's Gibbs." He answered, "Hey Gibbs, what can I do for you?"

"Just checking to make sure you got back alright. Fornell said you were coming today."

"Yeah, we got back earlier and got Mel settled in."

"I thought your god-daughter was called Tia?"

Tony smiled, "It is Boss. Mel is her mother. We got her settled in at Bethesda and by the time we got home, Tia had crashed. Never even got to feed her but I decided that she needed sleep more. It was pretty full on today." He took a breath and Gibbs jumped in.

"Thought her mother's name was Rebecca?"

"It is… well her new name is Rebecca in the Witness Protection program but when I knew her, she was Melissa and she was a lab rat in Philly," he filled in some of the blanks, knowing that Gibbs was dying to know every last detail. He was going to be disappointed though because he was only going to get the sanitised version of things. "So, anything else I can help you with? How's work?"

"Just wondering when I'm getting my senior field agent back again?" Gibbs probed.

"Not sure yet Boss. Now we're back home I have to get some stuff sorted out like school for Tia and get a bedroom organised for her and some of her gear shipped here. Gotta get her into a routine plus I also have to meet with the medical team at Bethesda about a care plan for Mel, too.

Might need additional time off and even when I do come back to work, there's gonna have to be some changes to my work hours. If that's going to be a problem for the team, then I'll talk to Vance about a transfer. Tia has to come first from now on."

Silence greeted that statement. Finally Gibbs managed to say, "Let's meet and talk about it. See what your needs are and work from there. How 'bout I stop by?"

Of course Gibbs was going to be dying of curiosity to meet Antonia, he thought cynically. Probably can't wait to see what a mess I'm making of looking after a nine year old girl, since kids all hate me. All except Tia, that is. Not sure if on some unconscious level she recognised our shared genetics, or Jess was right and I've be pushing kids away to avoid thinking of her. But she seems to accept Jess and I, even crawled onto my lap for a cuddle at the hospital yesterday.

"Why don't you come for lunch tomorrow, Gibbs? Fornell is coming with Emily to meet Tia and I'm making lasagne since Tobias stocked up the fridge for us with all things Italian. We can talk for a bit then, although we are going to Bethesda later so Tia can see Mel and I can talk to Brad. You're not rostered on this weekend?"

Gibbs leaped at the offer just as he knew he would. "No not on call, so what time should I come and what about the rest of the team?"

Tony had been expecting that question. As if he wanted Tia bombarded with a whole lot of strangers when she had just arrived in a strange place with people she was just getting to know. He wasn't sure that he ever wanted her to meet his two team mates with their constant put downs and sarcastic remarks. He liked to tease and he played pranks on his teammates but he never deliberately tried to be cutting or hurtful. McGee and Ziva seemed to only be satisfied lately if they drew blood. He just wasn't comfortable trusting Tia's security to them at this stage or be exposed to their sarcasm. Maybe Abby and Ducky at a later date, but right now he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Not tomorrow, Gibbs and for now, I'm not gonna tell them about Tia. Feel free to tell Ducky if you want but explain to him that I'll introduce her to him when Tia's a bit more settled in. I figure meeting you and Emily tomorrow will be plenty for her to handle. We'll see you at 1200. Bye!" He hung up before Gibbs could try and argue about the team.  
Tony looked at his friend and smirked. She grinned back at him.

"You haven't told Gibbs about me yet, have you?" Seeing him shake his head her brow furrowed. "Should I be feeling threatened, Tone?"

"Nah Babe, just having a little fun keeping him off balance," he smirked mischievously. "Figured if he is blindsided by you, he's going focus on figuring out how you fit into the picture and won't bother giving Tia the third degree. He hates not being in the know, so feel free to make him work for every bit of info, Jess. Thank heavens that Tia doesn't look like me but takes after my mother. Makes keeping the secret that much easier."

Jessie smiled sweetly, no doubt pleased to be given carte blanche to mess with Tony's boss. "You might want to put that photo of your mom away. Tia might figure it out too if she sees it. I can see what you mean about a resemblance. She was really beautiful."

"Good thinking 99, I knew there was a reason I liked you," he teased as he cleaned up the kitchen before settling down to watch the rest of the movie.


	6. Meeting Gibbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frills, lace and lilac; family portraits and meeting new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is beta'ed by Faldo who help wrangle my punctuation into submission and to whom I owe a huge debt.

Tony groaned as he slowly returned to wakefulness, stretching luxuriously as he awoke on his leather sofa and he remembered they were finally home again. Standing and looking at his watch on the coffee table, seeing that it was 0530, he decided to go for a run. Two weeks of no exercise meant Jessie was right, he did sound like a lifelong smoker. Given the state of his lungs he had to get back into running again, pronto. Changing into his running gear, he left a message on the fridge to let Jessie know where he'd gone and that he would be back in approximately an hour. He headed out.

Once he'd done some stretches and warmed up, Tony set off on his usual running route, using the familiar run to think about how his life had been turned on its head. Jessie had wanted him to contact Melissa after they took out Macaluso six months ago and he'd refused, not wanting to disturb Melissa's new life. He received periodic reports about his former fiancé and daughter and he'd known that Melissa was happily married and that the Coopers had a prosperous, safe and happy life together. He didn't feel like he had the right to disrupt the life that she'd had to rebuild from scratch. Now he had to wonder if he'd lost his last chance to speak with her and he was second guessing his decision.

Knowing that there was no point in thinking negatively, he turned to issues that he could do something about. The most pressing of which was their sleeping arrangements. Jessie had slept with Tia in his bed last night but they needed to get something more permanent set up. The apartment had a spare room that was his home office and he needed to clean that out and there was a small pokey little room that had been advertised as a third bedroom but he'd used it for storage. He figured that if Jessie took his room and Tia the spare room, he could use the 'third bedroom' temporarily.

He needed to buy a couple of beds and maybe paint the walls of Tia's room but he didn't want to do anything too drastic, since he'd decided that the apartment wasn't going to be a suitable place for Tia to live long- term. If Mel recovered enough to come home, the apartment would be utterly unsuitable since half the time, like last night, the elevator wasn't working. Carrying a sleeping child up three flights of stairs was one thing but Mel needed a reliable lift or a ground floor residence. So a change of address was definitely in the offing, meaning he wasn't keen to expend too much time setting up a bedroom for Tia which was only going to be temporary.

Stretching out at the two mile mark, he remembered that he needed to give Jessie a heads up about Gibbs and his family so she didn't ask him any awkward questions today. It also got him thinking about how the pair would get along together; he had to admit to being nervous, fully expecting Jessie to tear strips off his boss. Jess was pretty scathing about the state he'd been in when they hooked up six months ago to capture Mike Macaluso. She was in protective mode now they were reunited and since Gibbs always got possessive of people he felt like he owned they were probably on a collision course for a massive brouhaha.

Tony may not have Gibbs invincible gut, but his own usually stood him in good stead and it was being extremely vocal. He couldn't help but feel like something nasty was in the offing and he hoped his foreboding was just his concern about a good old fashion slug fest between his old senior partner and his current one. He hoped but he wasn't convinced that was all it was and decided that he needed to update his will immediately naming Jess as executor and giving her power of attorney. He needed to make sure if anything happened to him, she would be able to look after Mel and Tia. Checking to make sure he wasn't being followed, his resolutely turned his thoughts back to getting through lunch today, grateful that Tobias and Emily would be there too.

He also better warn Jessie that Gibbs was going to jump to the conclusion that they were an item and he had to admit that he'd sort of set it up that way as a way to deflect him into investigating Tia too closely. Actually, knowing Jessie, she'd probably take great pleasure in playing up the idea that they were a couple. As he passed the four mile mark, Tony's lungs began to burn and he decided to cut short his usual run and took a short cut home so that he would end up running five miles instead of his normal seven. He figured he would need to build up the additional miles over the next week or so, until he was back to his normal distance.

He wondered if he should get some bicycles so they could go riding together with Tia or maybe roller blading would be a fun exercise for them to do. Jessie, Mel and him used to roller blade when they all had time off in Philly and it had been a lot of fun.

Getting back to the apartment, there was no sign of either female stirring yet, so he ducked into the bathroom for a long hot shower, to soak away the aches and pains of his run from muscles that hadn't been utilised for a couple of weeks. Tony added a spa bath to his mental list of requirements when he started looking at real estate. Having females around, they would definitely require a bath, he thought, remembering how Cate had fought with him over the bedroom with the bath in the on-base housing they'd been giving at Gitmo. Grinning, he smirked over the paradox that although a militant feminist, Cate had ended up playing the 'I'm a girl so I need to have the bath' card before pushing that memory firmly to the back of his memories.

That trip was way too full of painful memories of not only his dead partner but of Paula Cassidy too, who he'd loved even if it hadn't worked out between them. Returning to more practical bathroom issues he mused that he wouldn't mind having somewhere to soak sore muscles or help recover from various strains and sprains. Although, that said he made a vow that he was going to be much more careful from now on. It would probably be useful for Mel too not to mention Tia.

Dressed in his favourite jeans and a t-shirt, he decided to shove on a load of laundry hopefully without waking the sleeping beauties, since they'd all been living out a suitcase for the last couple of weeks and everything needed washing. Once he'd sorted out the washing and put the first load on, he grabbed a cup of coffee and decided to start the sauce off for the lasagne and filled up a bowl of cereal and milk.

Tony made a mental note to talk to Brad about finding a paediatrician for Tia and to talk to Tobias about getting medical records for Tia and her mother transferred to DC. Officially, he still had two more weeks leave, as had Jessie but they both needed to sit down and figure out what was going to happen after that. He was hoping that Jessie would extend her leave of absence, not just because he was effectively a single dad now and floundering under the logistics and responsibility. Also being with his ex-partner again, reminded him what a great partnership and friendship they'd had, notwithstanding the relationship they'd forged with Mel.

When Jessie finally emerged at 0730 dressed in an old OSU t-shirt and sweat pants of his, along with a ravenous nine year old, he had pancake batter ready to go on the stove. Soon they were all munching on blueberry pancakes and drinking coffee, or in Tia's case, orange juice. He smiled at the pair with their sleep tousled hair. Remembering how much time Jess and Mel had spent in the bathroom when they'd lived together in Philly, he added a second, maybe even a third bathroom to the wish-list of features that they needed in the new place. He figured it was lucky he was good at mental multi-tasking since there was so much to do.

Sitting down all together after cleaning up the kitchen, he told them about his plans for their sleeping arrangements brushing aside Jessie's objections about taking his room.  
He looked at her pointedly, "It's just a temporary measure Jess, since I think we need to find somewhere bigger to live, somewhere with a working lift and bigger bathroom with better access."

They'd already talked about bring Mel home if she regained consciousness. Although she would probably require 24 hour a day care, at least at first, he wanted Tia to have her mother around if it was at all possible. To make that happen, they would need a place that was suitable for all their needs. He was hoping that if Jessie did decide to stay in DC that they could find a place that also had living quarters for her that were self-contained. That way she could have her privacy but also be a part of the family, too.

Now that they had been reunited, he didn't want to lose any of his girls again although there was no way that he would pressure Jessie to give up the successful life and career she'd created in Boston. The damage done to their friendship ten years before because of his undercover work hadn't just impacted on Mel, Tia and himself. Jess had also lost her best friend as well as her partner too, and she decided that it was too painful to stay behind alone in Philly. He wouldn't ask her to throw it all away again. The decision had to be hers, made without coercion. So while he longed to discuss his plans for the new place in detail with her, he also didn't want her to think that he was taking her for granted or pressuring her.

Changing the subject, Tony asked Tia about what colour she wanted to paint her room and wasn't surprised that she wanted a lilac coloured room. He'd been thinking that perhaps pink would win the day but although she was feminine she wasn't as girly as he'd expected. Emily Fornell seemed to think that pink was the only colour that existed and everything was all frills and lace but perhaps being a few years older, Tia's taste was just more discerning. He would ask Jessie what she thought when they were alone.

Knowing that there was plenty for them all to get on with before their visitors arrived, Tony had one very important thing that he wanted to do with Tia before they started rushing around. He went to the bags that he'd brought up from the car this morning and took out two framed photographs he'd chosen from the Cooper's house, along with their photograph albums and several portraits of Tia at various ages.

He handed the photos of Melissa, Dennis and Tia as a family and one of Dennis and Melissa to his daughter and explained that he wanted her to find somewhere in their home where she could put the photos of her family so that they could see them all the time. Although it made her teary, which made both adults teary too, he wanted her to know that they didn't expect her to forget her dad or to not talk about her family. As a child he'd been forcefully discouraged from talking about his mother after her death. Tony didn't want his daughter to feel that she couldn't talk about her family or be sad about losing them. Even if Mel did make a full recovery, their lives had been changed forever by the collision that had cost Dennis his life.

~Rising to the Bait~

Gibbs arrived at Tony's front door right on 1200 and knocked, trying not to look too eager since that wasn't part of his image. Impatient maybe, but he was mindful that there was a fragile child here and he needed to check his bastard image so he didn't intimidate her. DiNozzo seemed reluctant to produce her for public consumption so perhaps she was having adjustment issues. And really, losing her family and being transported half way across the country, who could blame her anyway. Expecting Tony or Fornell to open the door, he was shocked speechless to find the door being opened by a tall gorgeous brunette with the most intense cobalt blue eyes. Who the hell was she and if DiNozzo was so against the team, his family meeting his god daughter, then what was this woman doing here? What WAS he thinking?

"Hey you must be Gibbs; I'm Jessie, come on in." Turning her head towards the bedroom she called out, "Hey Tone, Gibbs is here."

Seemingly unfazed by his lack of response, she ignored his silence. "Take a seat. Can I get you a drink? Tone's got some beer cooling in the fridge. Be right back."

She grabbed a bottle of beer and a couple of sparkling waters and headed back into the living room just as Tony emerged from the master bedroom with Tia who Gibbs observed looked like she had been crying. She was clinging to him and he walked her out to the kitchen and poured her a glass of milk before heading to the living room.  
"Hi Boss, long time no see. This is my god-daughter, Tia Cooper. Tia meet Gibbs, he's my boss."

He sat down in his leather recliner chair and Gibbs was shocked to see the little girl climbed up and snuggled into him wrapping her arm around his waist, while juggling her milk with her hand with the cast. The tall brunette came over and rescued it, placing it on the coffee table. He noticed the looked that passed between the woman and his senior field agent and it was intimate and familiar, like they knew each other well.

Was this his latest flavour of the month? And if so, didn't he stop to think that it wasn't such a good idea to introduce her to the little girl when chances were she would be a distant memory in a week or two? At least with the team, they would still be around in six months' time. He was going to have to have a serious talk to his SFA about it later on and deliver a few head slaps to make him wake up to himself.

"Sorry guys, but Tia's missing her dad and feeling sad. We were looking in their photo albums."

The little girl looked at Jessie. "Tony said I can make a special memory book for my Daddy so I can see him every day and not forget him. Will you help too, Jessie?"

"Sure can, Sweetie. You can tell me stories and I can write them down to go in your book. Tony's handwriting is terrible."

Tony pouted, "Hey Jess, I seem to recall occasions when your writing wasn't so hot, either. I can write okay when I have the time, I'll have you know."

Gibbs noticed the girl's tense body relax against DiNozzo during the exchange, which amazed him. He'd been expecting Tony to freeze in the face of her tears but he'd surprised him by seeming to deal with it sensitively. He looked at the little girl, noticing her heart shaped face and shoulder length honey-blonde hair that someone, probably the woman had braided and he couldn't help but be reminded of Kelly, probably because of her braids and age. DiNozzo had said she was nine, practically the same age as Kelly was when she died.  
Trying not to stare too much at the child, he turned his gaze on the woman. And what do you do for a living, Jessie?" he probed, missing the grin from his 2IC.

"I guess I shouldn't have assumed you two had introduced yourselves. My bad! Boss meet Detective Sergeant Jessie Lawless, Jess meet Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Now Gibbs was stunned. "You're a cop? How come we've never met before?"

"I'm from Boston. Haven't had the honour of working with NCIS." He stared at her, unsure if she was being ironic or not.

Tony chuckled. "Hey Jessie, I keep telling you, we're not as bad as the FBI where feds are concerned."

"So how did you two met?" Gibbs was moving into interrogation mode, sensing a story and determined to ferret it out. So his first suspicion that Jessie was simply his latest fling might be off target but they seemed awfully familiar around each other and sure acted like a couple. Maybe they had been together in the past.

Tony jumped in. "Tia's mom, Jessie and I all worked for the Philly PD and we ended up sharing an apartment together before she was married. Jessie is Tia's god-mother and she is Rebecca's best friend although we used to call Tia's mom by her nickname Mel or Jessie special name for her, Mel-Mae."

He shot Gibbs a penetrating glare when he mentioned the two names for Tia's mom and Gibbs nodded, understanding that Tia didn't know about the identity change, which made sense. You don't tell a little child that someone might be trying to kill you, unless you're a fool.

The little girl piped up, "And when I was born, Momma named me after her friends who are my godparents. My name is Antonia Jessica Mae Cooper but you can call me Tia."

Gibbs smiled at her. "My parents called me Leroy Jethro Gibbs but you can call me Gibbs."

Tony and Jessie smirked at each other and Tia looked at Jess. "Can we make the salad now, Jessie?"

"Yeah Sweetheart, we'll check Tony's lasagne and make sure he hasn't burnt it, too." She held out her hand and Tia wriggled off his lap.

"Hey it isn't my fault Fornell and Emily are late and FYI I turned the stove off," he called to their departing backs. "Tobias texted that Diane dropped Emily off late, which explains why they aren't here yet," he enlightened Gibbs with a smirk.

Leaving alone the subject of his ex-wife, Gibbs decided while the two females where out of the room, he could ask some well-directed questions.

"So how is Mrs Cooper doing?"

"They're saying she has significant bruising to the brain. Brad is going to ask Dr Gelfand the neurologist that treated you, to be the consulting neurologist. The inflammation is going down and they say that her coma has lightened fractionally but she's still on a ventilator. The doctor's in Arizona weren't all that encouraging. They say if she does wake up she might be severely disabled… not able to walk or talk but Brad was less pessimistic."

Gibbs thought about the beautiful little girl and he was saddened to think that not only had she lost her father but in all likelihood her mother as well. He grunted which he knew DiNozzo would interpret as sympathy and decided to change the subject.

"How long's it been since you and Jessie have seen each other, since Philly?" He was tempted to come straight out and ask if they were sleeping together but figured he should be a bit more subtle.

"Yeah, but we caught up about six months ago," Tony replied deliberately remaining vague since he had been ordered by Vance not to discuss Macaluso's death. His vagueness all but confirming Gibbs suspicions that the pair had been together in Philly more than ten years ago but had broken up, and then rekindled the affair six months ago. DiNozzo's secretiveness since returning to the team now made sense. As he was about to dig further, there was a knock on the door and Tony got up to answer it and let Tobias and Emily in, effectively shutting down further discussion on the topic. Gibbs could and would wait. He was a sniper after all.

After getting a beer and juice for Emily, the girls co-opted Fornell's daughter into helping with the salad. Jessie let the two little girls set the table while she started plating up. Tony returned and picked up his bottle of sparkling water and took a sip.

"On the wagon, DiNotzo?" Fornell teased him.

"Yep, after two weeks of not being able to exercise, I could barely climb up the stairs carrying Tia last night cuz the elevator wasn't working… again. Even though her ankle's mostly healed, I don't want her going up and down the stairs yet. I need to get my lung function back up to scratch, so I'm on a health kick. Go on take your best shot," he dared them cockily. "After you've had the plague, then we'll talk!"

"I keep telling ya DiNozzo, you need to find somewhere decent to live, where the boiler isn't breaking down all the time or the elevator."

"Yeah I know Boss, I intend to. I need to find somewhere that is bigger and is in a better neighbourhood for Tia." He noticed the two men's shocked expression.

"What, you think that this is an appropriate place to bring her up and if Mel recovers enough to come home she will undoubtedly need somewhere wheelchair friendly."

Fornell and Gibbs exchanged glances wondering just how likely that scenario was.


	7. Expressing concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream sundaes and Gibbs tells Ducky about Jessie and Tia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Faldo for taming my punctuation. Hope you enjoy :)

Lunch was a success with everyone declaring the lasagne a hit and Tia and Emily seeming to be hitting it off too. Tony had promised the pair, that for desert, they could get an ice cream sundae from the ice cream parlour down the end of the block that had thirty different types of chocolate ice cream as well as a heap of other flavours. Tia chattered to Emily about her new bedroom and Gibbs and Fornell offered to go and get the paint and painting supplies while they were at Bethesda. Emily was given strict instructions from Tia and Jess about the exact colour and Tony made the surprisingly sensible suggestion about them finding it on his laptop so that they could get the correct shade.

So the pair finished up their lunch and while the adults were drinking their coffees, Tony set up his laptop at the end of the table so that Tia could find the paint colour she wanted. He would clean out the two rooms tomorrow and hopefully get the painting started while Jessie went out to get beds and bedding. He wasn't completely surprised though, when both Gibbs and Fornell offered to help them to paint the room and fetch the beds in Gibbs' truck. Knowing Gibbs, he would feel sympathy for Tia losing her dad and having her mother in a coma.

He'd always had a soft spot for kids and no doubt felt that she'd drawn the short straw having Tony as her god father. Fornell, on the other hand, although compassionate for Tia and her losses, wanted to help them because he identified with what Tony was going through. As a divorced, single father robbed of much of Emily's childhood and relegated to sometimes week-end dad, he was deeply empathetic of the sacrifice Tony was making to keep his girls safe from a monster.

Tony knew Fornell felt that the Macaluso clan was no longer a threat and he thought that he should stop concealing his relationship to Tia. Yet Tony couldn't help the fact that he had this strong feeling that something bad was about to go down. As he pointed out, apart from Macaluso swearing to make him pay, and in a way he had succeeded, by making him give up Mel and their daughter, he wasn't the only threat.

Charles Sterling had tried to frame him for murder, as had Jeanne Benoit as payback for her father's death. He had other enemies that had threatened to get even for putting them away and he was frightened that if people knew he had a daughter she would be in even more danger. Now, he finally had a family he cared about enough to sacrifice himself for, which was a totally new and welcome experience and he wasn't about to lose it.

Tony also felt strongly that it would be cruel to spring his relationship upon Tia. He knew what it felt like as a child to have stepmothers move in one after another in the wake of his own mother's death. His daughter was still actively grieving and coming to come to terms with her very significant losses.

Not only had Tia lost her dad, but even if Mel did recover, it seemed likely that she would be left with some level of disability, so Tia's life had been irrevocably changed by an idiot, drunk driver. Even if they were lucky, he would probably only end up serving a few years for what he had done to the Coopers, but it still wouldn't change what he'd stolen from them. No, Tia had more than enough to deal with already.

While Tobias tried to encourage him to rethink his decision, he'd still respected it. He said he understood all too well Tony's fear because he lived the same way with Emily, but he still thought Tony owed it to Tia and himself to tell her the truth. He also thought that Tony should tell Gibbs so he could offer support, but the stubborn former cop had quoted Rule #4- the best way to keep a secret was to keep it to yourself, the second best- tell just one other person if you must. There was no third best! Since Fornell already knew, Tony felt like any more people in DC knowing would simply threaten the security of his daughter. If Gibbs put it together on his own, so be it, but he wasn't about to tell him.

Realising that they were waiting for a response Tony gratefully accepted the help, irrespective of the motivation behind it. There had been so much to organise in the last two weeks and there was still much to be done. Setting up a temporary bedroom for Tia wasn't particularly high on his agenda in terms of building a bond with her, he was more concerned that she should have somewhere that was her own to make her feel more secure. He had more on his mind and thanked the two men for their help.

Tony was much more concerned about what he was going to do about his daughter's schooling. She'd already been dragged out of school and he wasn't sure that putting her in a new school for a few months was such a good thing, knowing that they were going to move which would probably mean another change of schools.

Tony had found a software program for the girls allowing them to change the generic bedroom by clicking on different paint colours and trims and were happily occupied playing around with it. So he took the opportunity to talk about whether or not to place her into school before they moved. As a kid, he'd been moved from one boarding school to the next and subject to bullying while trying to make friends at every new school he'd gone to. Likewise, over the course of his police career, with every move he'd had to start all over again and begin making new friends far too often. It probably went some way to explain why he was so good at it, although the downside was that he had trouble trusting people and letting them in. He had very few truly close friends and no one at all who knew all his secrets.

When it came Tia's situation, his own inclination was to see if they could home school her for the rest of the year. Then they could hopefully be settled in the new house before she would have to begin the new school year at the brand new school. They could try to find a tutor and set up a program for a few months.

After listening to the others express their opinion on the subject Tony was still not sure what to do about school, but decided that they should make a move. He called to Tia asking if she still wanted some ice cream and soon they were outside headed towards the ice cream parlour. Tia and Emily walked along holding hands and he noticed that although the doctor told her she could stop using the crutches today, she was still limping. So he decided to piggyback her on the way back to the apartment so she didn't overuse it.

Although her broken ulna would still be another few weeks before it was healed, he was grateful that she hadn't suffered more serious injuries. He decided that it was time to think about getting a safer car now he would be driving her around, one that had a higher passenger safety rating although that didn't mean that he was going to turn into a Volvo driver!

At the ice cream parlour, the two little girls spent ages making up their minds before picking double chocolate with hot fudge sauce and Gibbs chose one scoop of coffee and one of Jack Daniels ice cream. Fornell was thinking of trying Irish whiskey when he saw his daughter looking longingly at the strawberries and cream and picked that instead, figuring they could share both. Jessie grinned when she saw that they had a chocolate cheesecake flavoured gelato and Tony had a mango and passionfruit gelato. They decided to sit at the outdoor tables to eat their ice creams. Tia made puppy dog eyes at Jessie and Tony and their ice creams and they both exchanged a fond look before sharing their sundaes with the little girl, pleased to see that she'd taken so quickly to Emily.

As they sat around joking, Tony felt a sudden chill down his spine. Looking around trying to discern the reason for his fear, he couldn't detect any latent dangers but he couldn't shake his feeling of foreboding. Ducky would say that someone had just walked over his grave. Tony really hoped that it wasn't an omen.

~Rising to the Bait~

Gibbs pulled into the naval yard, thinking he'd knock off a couple of hours of accursed paperwork, which seemed to be breeding like rabbits since DiNozzo had gone on leave. That was the plan at least, until he parked his Challenger R/T in the NCIS car park and saw the stately old Morgan that Ducky had lovingly rebuilt in the car park. Since Ducky was here too, probably for the same reason as Gibbs, he decided to go and have a chat with him. DiNozzo had given him leave to tell Duck about his ward and Gibbs really was in need of someone to talk to about his concerns.

Tobias wouldn't discuss DiNozzo, Jessie or Tia or the fact his SFA was acting crazy and talking about buying a house and bringing Tia's mother home and shacking up with an old girlfriend! Tobias had got a funny look on his face when he'd mentioned DiNozzo and Jessie. He muttered something about getting to Home Depot to get the paint and brushes and no need for Jethro to traipse around with him, telling him he'd see him tomorrow.

Then before he could argue, Tobias had bolted so Gibbs decided to head into the office instead. But Ducky was always ready for a chat and he'd been concerned about DiNozzo's uncharacteristic behaviour, too. So he made his way down to Autopsy to find the ME finishing up a report.  
"Jethro, what can I do for you?"

"I had lunch with DiNozzo today, Duck. This is confidential but he said that it was okay to tell ya. His friend was a lab tech that worked for Philly PD when he did. The tech shared an apartment with Tony and his girlfriend, another cop."

Ducky was listening intently, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"The lab tech Melissa must have pissed off someone pretty big. She entered the Witness Protection program and ended up in Arizona, working in a library and getting married to a guy called Dennis Cooper. When she had a baby she named her Antonia Jessica after her roommates and made them god-parents. Tony must have left Philly soon after when he broke up with Jessie."

Ducky interrupted, "I always thought he left because of Mike Macaluso?"

"Pay attention Duck! He's never exactly tried to hide from Macaluso. The Coopers were in a DUI collision and the husband died. Melissa suffered head injuries and slipped into a coma. DiNozzo had to fly down to Arizona because Melissa appointed him with her Power of Attorney and get this! She made DiNozzo Antonia's legal Guardian." 

He ignored the ME clucking in sympathy. "DiNozzo brought them both back to DC yesterday. Melissa is at Bethesda and his old girlfriend from Philly came back with him too and they're both playing house with the kid and he's acting crazy."

Ducky looked shocked, "Well that's certainly a lot for the poor boy to deal with. No wonder he's acting crazy, especially as he isn't very confident when it comes to relating to children. He must be beside himself dealing with a little girl missing her daddy not to mention her mother too."

"I can't figure out why Melissa would make him Tia's legal guardian," Gibbs confessed. "Tia's father has a sister who organised the funeral. Why would they make Tony her guardian and not the aunt? It's crazy and now he is talking about buying a house and bringing Tia's mother home when… or rather, if, she recovers. And it sounds like a big if, Duck. Even the doctors say she'll be disabled." He took a breath and got to the issue that had really bugged him the most.

"But here's the kicker…now he wants to take more leave and work shorter hours. Said if I don't agree he'll request a transfer." Okay that wasn't strictly true since he'd offered not threatened, but same diff as far as Jethro was concerned. "I don't know WHAT THE HELL he's thinking, Duck!"

The medical examiner regarded his usually stoic friend, calmly. "Well Jethro, it sounds as if he is acting most responsibly…acting quite parentally in fact. Surely you can't blame the lad for wanting to do the right thing for his ward? And he's made it plain that his own parents didn't care enough to make time to spend with him. They made him feel unwanted and unloved. Of course he wouldn't want his god daughter to experience what he did as a child."

"Maybe Duck, but it doesn't make sense. He hates kids and he has commitment issues so why would he want to raise a child? Why not let Tia's aunt raise her?"

"Well I presume that would be dependent upon any commitments he made to his friend, wouldn't it? And I hope that you will support him in his efforts to look after that poor child. I know you expect your team to be at your beck and call 24/7 but that simply isn't reasonable for someone trying to raise a young child. You aren't planning on transferring him are you?"

He fixed a surprisingly fierce gimlet eye on his friend, sensing his conflict. "Anthony is worth ten of any other investigator even if he is working shorter hours. He can do some of his work from home, surely? He loves working with you so he must be serious about giving young Antonia a good home if he'd consider giving up his place on your team." He stared at the lead agent, daring him to disagree.

Gibbs shook his head. I don't want to lose him Ducky. The team doesn't function properly without him but ya know he loses focus real easily. What's he gonna be like looking after a kid? I'm going to be head slapping him constantly."

Ducky snorted loudly. "He just thinks very differently from you Jethro. He doesn't need you head slapping him to focus. Our dear Abigail would say that he is the yin to your yang. Just remember this - he did alright without you standing over him when you were in Mexico for four months. Or when he was Agent Afloat! Or what about when he spent nearly a year under cover due to Jenny Shepard's folly or when he spent a year undercover in the Macaluso organisation. Not to mention when he worked as a homicide detective with the precinct's highest close out rate or when…"

"Yeah, yeah Ducky! You've made your point." Gibbs grimaced since it was an ongoing subject of contention between them.

"I rather hoped I might have, my boy," Ducky replied, "since we have had this discussion more than once. So now that's settled, we are going to support him and make sure he has a family friendly work environment aren't we? But how else can we support him? I'm sure he is overwhelmed and it's not as if he had a good example of parenthood to model himself on." Ducky mused out loud, obviously pleased at the thought of adding another member to his eclectic unofficial family.

"See, that's the other thing that is well… hinky. He doesn't want the team to know about Tia. We are his family and he's pushing us away. He said that I could tell you about the Coopers but he refused to tell the others. He said he'd introduce you later but that he didn't want to overwhelm her when she was still settling in."

"That sounds very prudent to me, my friend. She must be feeling very disorientated with all the changes and everything she has lost, poor little thing. At least losing his own mother at such a young age will have given Anthony valuable, albeit painful insight, into how his young ward is feeling. How are they getting along, may I ask?"

"She crawled up on his lap when she was crying about her Dad." Gibbs admitted, feeling nonplussed by Ducky's reaction. He'd expected more support but Duck was dismissing his fears. "And he's acting all over- protective, not wanting people to know about her. He insisted on carrying her back from the ice cream parlour because of her sprained ankle even though the doctor said she was alright to walk on it. He is acting all weird - like an overprotective father."

Ducky smiled indulgently at his old friend who, if he didn't know better, was acting just like a jealous child. "Well Jethro that is what he is now, even if it is by default. It must be overwhelming for him too, to have his life changed so suddenly. And judging by the limited information you have supplied, in my opinion he is rather justified in being concerned for her safety. Any new parent becomes something of a helicopter, hovering over the child and imagining the worst but Witness Protection would give anyone cause for concern."  
He reached over and patted Gibbs hand. "I wouldn't be too concerned. He sounds as if he is acting quite normally, all things considered, just not as you have ever imagined him. Your baby bird has left the nest, my friend."

Gibbs snorted indignantly, "Not my baby bird, Duck. He's a grown man, just not that you'd know it most of the time."

"Of course he isn't like one of your kids." Ducky smiled at him indulgently, much to Gibbs annoyance. "Can you tell him that if he needs any medical advice regarding little Antonia or her mother, to feel free to call me any time and that if there is anything else I can do, he only needs to ask."

"Will do! Fornell and I are gonna help them set up a bedroom for Tia tomorrow."


	8. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still needed additional confirmation but it was looking as if the child of Detective Anthony DiNozzo and Philadelphia PD Forensic Technician Melissa Jenkins had indeed resurfaced after all these years.

The next two weeks simply flew by. The new sleeping arrangements were set up and Tia's possessions that they'd managed to bring back with them on the flight from Arizona, were arranged in her room to make it feel a little more like home for her. Although she was still having nightmares about the car accident, and grieving for her father, she was eating well and becoming more comfortable with both her ‘godparents.’ She did tend to be physically and emotionally less guarded around Tony, which surprised them both. Jessie wondered if it was because with her mom in a coma, Tia felt as if she was being disloyal to Melissa by getting too close to her. So she tried to be a friend rather than a substitute mother figure and that seemed to work better.

Jessie, at Tony's insistence, had returned to Boston to sort out her leave entitlements and to get her car, clothes and other stuff so that she could live more comfortably. While she was prepared to resign and move everything across to DC, Tony had persuaded her to wait until they knew more. So she'd gone back and talked to her superiors, taken a further two months unpaid leave on top of the month she'd already requested and sorted out what she could pack into her car. The rest of her stuff she put in storage and let her apartment go, before heading back to DC without any regrets. She had always thought that she was happy in Boston and that she had forged a successful life there, yet she was prepared to leave it all behind without any regrets.

It wasn't until she and Tony had been reunited earlier in the year that she'd first been made aware that something was missing in her life. When they worked together again to pull off the plan they'd so diligently worked out ten years before and trapped that SOB mafia Don who'd destroyed the family they had created in Philly, she felt really comfortable. Then she'd dragged Tony back to Boston for a month after discovering how burnt out and damaged he was. The constant barrage of crappy cases and continuous abuse from his team mates had made her ex-partner and friend a shadow of the man she knew. Spending time with him she realised what she had been missing out on.

While she had made some good friends in Boston and had a few failed relationships behind her plus a great career, she'd also lost her Mom to cancer a few years ago. Her younger brother and his family had moved to London for work, so she had no real family close to her anymore as her Dad who had also been a cop had been shot on the job when Jessie was still in high school. It was his death that had prompted her to join the force after she finished college.

So when Tony had called to tell her about Mel-Mae's car accident and she'd met Tia and seen her friend again, the decision to make yet another move had been easy. She already missed Tony when he took up his place on the USS Sea Hawk and later returned DC. Knowing that his so called team had helped create the broken Tony she had found and then dragged home to Boston to heal, had made her anxious about him going back to them again when his time as agent afloat was over.

Unlike their first parting though, he'd stayed in touch, especially during his stint as Agent Afloat. She could tell that he'd been desperately lonely and alienated as the only cop on a ship load of 5000 sailors, all of whom, viewed him as the enemy. Jessie wondered if the jerk of a new director had profiled Tony and known that it wasn't possible to punish him any more harshly by sending him away from everyone that was important to him and make him an object of hatred. It was too damned close to what he'd experienced as a child for it to be anything but a traumatic posting for him. The sassy cop hated Leon Vance even without ever meeting him and hoped she would someday be in a position to make him pay for how he had treated her friend.

Once she had come to DC, Jessie felt like she had come home, since her family was here with her. Tony was working hard at getting Tia into a routine where they did some schoolwork with her for a couple of hours in the morning and worked on her memory book each day. After lunch they all spent several hours with Melissa, in between the myriad tests the docs were conducting. Tony encouraged his daughter to read to her mother for 30 mins every day and to help with the range of passive motion exercises that were necessary to keep Mel supple and stimulated. Tia also helped with the sensory therapies that they were trying to stimulate her neurologically and she participated in choosing different music to play to her each day.

They were also careful to take the little girl out to the park every day and the three of them played or used the swings or played 'chasey'. Basically they were all just generally silly and had fun together and Jess had the feeling that Tony wasn't merely reliving his childhood which had been far from normal or healthy. It was ironic that as an adult, Tony chose to hide behind a disguise of extreme childlike behaviour, almost a Peter Pan persona but even that wasn't entirely accurate.

Peter Pan had refused to grow up but from what she'd been able to cobble together from the piecemeal stories he'd told her about his childhood, he had never really been allowed to be a kid. More like a cross between a prized pedigree Pekinese and a miniature adult! But Jessie felt like the Tony that he became when they all played together with Tia was the real deal and he was experiencing being an honest to goodness kid for the first time in his life, which made her happy.

Concerned about her having to leave her friends behind in Arizona, they'd also decided to organise for Tia to take a dancing class to help her make some new friends in DC. The last two weekends they had been invited to Tobias's house so that Tia and Emily could play together and Gibbs had invited them all over including the Fornells for a cookout. Tony had suggested that it might be a good time to introduce Tia and Ducky who had been respectful of Tony's request to be given some space. She knew that Tony was pretty pleased with the deception they had perpetrated on Gibbs about Tia's real relationship to Tony but she also knew that he was particularly nervous about Ducky meeting her. He had described Ducky as nobody's fool.

Listening to her friend talk about Ducky, she knew that Tony felt great affection for him. She had to say that as strange as it seemed to have a medical examiner as his personal physician, he really trusted the elderly doctor and that was a rare occurrence both from a medical stance and just as someone who had won Tone's hard earned trust. While he had a few sleepless moments about lying to Gibbs, she knew he'd rationalised it easily enough as necessary to keep his daughter safe. 

She knew that he was feeling much more remorseful about deceiving Ducky for some reason. Meeting the gentle, eccentric medico she could see why he was such a loved and respected figure, almost grandfatherly, and he had a lovely gentle way when relating to Tia without forcing himself upon her. Since Mel and Dennis' parents were dead and the likelihood of DiNozzo Senior ever clapping eyes on his grandchild remote, Ducky seemed like an admirable surrogate.

Mind you, Tony had been sneaky and after getting Gibbs permission, had invited his good buddy and Mel's doctor Brad Pitt to lunch. He had explained to her that Ducky would pick Brad's brain about Melissa's condition and be less inclined to make intuitive leaps about Tia's parentage. Gibbs was also digging around and trying to find out why Melissa and Dennis hadn't appointed Dennis' sister Clare as her guardian. Annoying as that was, it also suggested that he believed that Dennis was Tia's biological father. He'd been trying to interrogate Jess about the 'relationship' with Tia's Auntie Clare and she had the distinct impression that Tony's boss was jealous of them.

Tony had laughed when she'd mentioned it, saying that it was more likely that Gibbs saw Jessie, Melissa and Tia as further distractions that would affect his ability to do his job. Especially since his Boss saw him as someone lacking focus at the best of times. Or, he said ruefully, he was probably convinced that anyone but Tony could do a better job of bringing up a child. Gibbs, he'd explained, was a strong advocate for the child victims they encountered on the job and took any crimes against them terribly personally. He also thought Tia might be pushing all his buttons when it came to resurrecting memories of his own slain daughter Kelly, who was eight when she died.

Funnily enough, Jessie thought, Tia had been rather reserved with Gibbs which was surprising, considering how glowingly Tony spoke of his boss's ability to relate to children. Yet she wasn't shy with Tobias. She had even asked him for help a few times when Tony wasn't available. Jessie wondered if Tia was picking up on Gibbs' ambivalence towards her being in Tony's life and how it had made him less dependent on his team.

Still, she was pleased to meet Ducky and chat to him, notwithstanding his habit of referring to her as Jessica, making her feel that she was back at grade school. He was a sweetie and she could see why Tony was so fond of him. He was completely understanding and supportive of what they were going through with Mel and Tony explained Ducky's mother had been battling Alzheimer's and was now in a nursing home after he had cared for her at home for years. Ducky also didn't try and pump her for information and she found herself confiding that she was seriously considering relocating to DC so she could be there for her friends.

After they had eaten, Tony talked about his plans to find a house to buy that was near good schools for Tia and would have enough space to accommodate any live-in staff for Mel and a live-in child carer. He was also hoping to find a space where he could create self-contained accommodation for Jessie to maintain her independence when she wanted it and also separate accommodation for Tia's aunt when she visited. He explained that Tia had a trust fund plus a sizable inheritance from Dennis because of various insurance policy plus investments and they had executive style house that Jessie and he were considering selling to create more capital. If he combined it with his NCIS salary and his modest trust fund inherited from his mother that he hadn't touched for ten years and had invested, he hoped to find something suitable. Tony asked them all to keep their eyes open for suitable properties for Jess and him to check out.

Then they launched into a debate about where the best schools were and possible locations that might have good prospects for places large enough for their requirements. They talked about what Mel would need, in terms of bathroom adaptations and wide doorways, open plan living and single story layout if she had permanent disabilities. Tia's requests were fairly basic. She wanted a big backyard with room for a dog and a cubbyhouse.

Jessie looked around the guys sitting at the outdoor furniture and saw their animated expressions as they discussed the logistics of such a move but it was Gibbs' bemused expression that she found both amusing and a bit insulting. It seemed as if he couldn't believe what they were talking about. Obviously Tony was not living up to his expectations by acting so domesticated and it was throwing him off his game. If he really understood Tony as well as he thought he did, he should have known that Tony never did what you expected him too. It was a part of his charm and besides, a home – a real one was something he’d always wanted.

Jessie was pleased to see him acting and looking more relaxed. She knew that he was feeling like something was wrong. Her T was jumpy as all get out and had insisted on amending his will, which she supposed was prudent but he seemed to be almost expecting something bad to happen to him. He'd made her executor of his estate and Tia's legal guardian if something happened to him. Tony had also shown her where he had stashed several large amounts of cash in safety deposit boxes along with handguns. He'd also revealed to her where he kept a surprising amount of weapons around the apartment, although he'd now made sure they were well out of reach of Tia and the ammo stored separately.

Jessie had learnt to trust Tony's intuitiveness when they'd been partners but she really hoped that this time he was wrong.

~Rising to the Bait~

The older man entered his study which was his inner sanctum and found a plain manila envelope waiting for him on his desk. Seeing where it originated from, his heart started to beat faster. He had been waiting for almost ten years for information, spent a small fortune on investigators and informants, confident that he would eventually find what he was looking for. No one could hide forever and he was a patient man with wide reaching connections and resources. But so far it had all come to naught. Still, he couldn't help hoping that this time finally, he would have a lead. A decade was a long time to stay patient but he wouldn't give up, not until he drew his last breath.

As he opened the envelope and scanned the contents, he felt a dizzying sense of euphoria. He just knew that this time after so many false leads, his quest was almost over. He still needed additional confirmation but it was looking as if the child of Detective Anthony DiNozzo and Philadelphia PD Forensic Technician Melissa Jenkins had indeed resurfaced after all these years. Allowing himself a celebratory drink, he carefully reread the report from his most trusted minion and studied the candid shots of DiNozzo, the child and his former partner Jessie Lawless as they went about their business, unaware of being surveyed.

If these reports were correct, the baby DiNozzo had fathered was a girl child; the age of the child in the photo was seemingly correct but he still required further proof that the child who had suddenly appeared to be living with the ex-cop, who was now a fed, was indeed the NCIS agent's daughter. He sent word to his employee that he required DNA confirmation and to acquire it as a matter of urgency. The man needed ironclad proof before he acted!

~Rising to the Bait~

Ever since Gibbs had told Donald Mallard about the dreadful motor vehicle accident that had befallen Anthony's friend and her family, he had felt sad for the tragic cost on mother and daughter and also cognizant of the impact it would be extracting from the young agent. Poor Anthony seemed to take the death of his female friends very personally and he must have been very close to the child's mother for her to have placed such trust in him. Yet apparently, he was standing up to the strain and his protective and caring nature had again come to the fore as he stepped in and assumed responsibility for the young woman and her daughter. Curiously, his other chum, who according to Gibbs was a former lover who had rekindled their love affair, seemed to have the team leader in a state of anxiety.

Ducky wasn't sure why it was such a terrible thing if Tony had found love again or why Gibbs had been so perturbed about him taking on the care and responsibility for the nine year old girl. When he finally met the delightful Jessica Lawless and Tony's ward Tia Cooper and watched him with them both, he was even more confused. First off, he wasn't convinced that Anthony and Jessica were indeed an item, as people were wont to say these days. 

He did agree that they were extremely close and seemed to have an easy intimacy and that they both cared deeply for each other and the little girl. What Anthony and Jessica were, quite obviously, were stalwart friends and if they were more than that, well that was a healthy basis for building a relationship and he wished them every happiness. Certainly nothing he could see to get so worked up about.

He'd talked to the Detective Sergeant and she'd revealed that she planned to resign from her job with the Boston Police Department. Jessica was very protective of her friend and extremely supportive of him looking after little Antonia Cooper. She definitely seemed committed to help him care for her, even if God forbid, it should prove to be a permanent situation.

While Jessica was hurting at the situation her best friend was facing, she was more than happy to sing Anthony's praises when it came to the fine job he was doing looking after his god-daughter. Duck was pleased to see for himself that he was doing an excellent job of dealing with the young child who was certainly a beautiful young girl. He noticed that unlike other attempts to relate to youngsters, Anthony didn't try too hard with her. He was extremely natural, kind and gentle and when Antonia was having difficulty coping with her emotions he simply removed her to a quiet spot and comforted her with a matter-a- fact word or two and a cuddle. As Ducky had suspected, his own unfortunate loss of his mother gave him the insight to help the little one deal with her own losses.

Based on what Gibbs had said, Ducky expected him to be overly anxious and running after her, smothering her but that certainly wasn't what he observed. He let the two little girls play together and seemed comfortable with her interacting with other adults, especially Jessica. He had apologised to Ducky for not introducing him to his ward sooner but explained that he didn't want Tia paraded around like a puppy while she was trying to come to terms with all the changes in her life. Ducky recalled some conversations he'd had with the young agent when he'd mentioned how he felt growing up like his raison d'être was to exist as some sort of plaything or trophy. He was rolled out when his parents were entertaining to impress their society friends and relegated to obscurity once he'd played his part.

Ducky could understand how that sort of experience, along with his mother's death could make him especially sensitive to Antonia and her situation. Throw in that she had been part of the Witness Protection Program and involved in a terrible car accident and injured, the fact that Anthony as a cop, had to have seen some horrific accidents and crimes involving children. Finally, that he'd been thrust into the role of a father so suddenly with no warning any over protectiveness was hardly surprising. In fact he would be alarmed if Anthony was toting her around and showing her off to all and sundry rather than protecting her.

He always knew that the enigmatic agent masked much of his true nature behind various personas but seeing how he had stepped up to lead the team when Gibbs had taken off for Mexico, Ducky knew well, the dependable man with a core of quiet strength that he was under his many identities. Yet he could see how Jethro might be thrown off balance by his senior field agent's unfamiliar behaviour. He hadn't been there to witness the sterling job he had done. Even his teammates had been too self-involved to notice.

Ducky was impressed that Anthony also seemed to be taking more care of his own health even if it had shocked Jethro to his core. Apparently he had started improving his appalling diet, eating more salads and vegetables, eating home cooked meals and cutting back on takeout. He had also claimed to have reduced his alcohol consumption, sitting on one low alcohol beer and then switching to sparkling water and lime and a small glass of red wine with his meal which Ducky considered to be medicinal because of the Resveratrol it contained. While Jethro acted like his change in drinking habits was disturbing behaviour, Ducky didn't agree at all. He always had Anthony pegged as a social drinker who made a show of drinking but because of both his parents being alcoholic, drank much less than people believed he did. His current behaviour wasn't that bizarre, in Ducky's estimation.

In his humble opinion, Anthony now just had a reason in the guise of a delightful nine year old, to start taking good care of himself. Despite him and his teammates downplaying his degree in physical education, he had studied anatomy and physiology and understood that his lung capacity and impaired immune function made his health more tenuous. He had always been diligent about following a good exercise regime but his diet had been a point of contention between them because he spent so much time on the job. And he never seemed to feel that he deserved to make the effort. Now he had obviously realised that he owed it to Antonia to take better care of himself for her sake and her mother's.  
Ducky was pleased to hear from Brad that Melissa Cooper's prognosis seemed to be improving. While still requiring a ventilator to breathe for her, she was showing signs of greater brain wave activity, which was an encouraging sign.


	9. House Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joys of parenting, projectile vomiting and a Mallard to the rescue!

Tony was sitting at the piano in his apartment, unwinding and playing Mozart. Tia was taking a shower before dinner and Jessie was taking some time out on her laptop sending emails. They were not long back from Bethesda after a gruelling therapy session and dinner was cooking in the oven. In the three weeks since they'd returned to DC, Melissa was starting to show small signs of improvement. Brain scans showed an overall reduction in inflammation and bruising and EEG suggested an increase in brain activity. 

Tia had started reading to her mother for half an hour each day and Tony had been researching about different types of classical music that had been used in helping coma patients. It seemed that Mozart had been much studied by musicologists and many claimed that it had healing qualities. He decided that he'd talk to a music therapist about setting up a proper program and include a selection of classical music. While he was playing softly, a sweet smelling Tia dressed in PJs came and joined him on the piano stool.

When he finished she leaned against him and asked, "Can you teach me to play piano too, Tony?"

He looked at her hands and realised that they looked like those of his mother's. Long fingers, graceful hands, they were a feminised copy of his own pianist hands. His mother had taught him to play when he was small and he thought it was strangely appropriate for him to teach his own child to play too.

"Sure, I can do that Tia. We can start with one hand and when your arm is out of the cast, I'll teach you to play with both hands." He put his arm around her and hugged her, kissing her neck and making her giggle because it tickled her. Then he stood up.

"C'mon let's see if dinner is ready and you can help set the table. What do you want to drink?"

"Can I have soda please?" Tia asked innocently.

Tony rolled his eyes. It was becoming a ritual. She would ask about soda and he would refuse before she chose something else more suitable. "Soda is treat food, kiddo. It isn't everyday food. Pick again."

Tia pouted good-naturedly and Jessie always rolled around laughing at her face because, as she explained in private after the child had gone to bed, Tia's pout was a freaky copy of Tony's and a dead giveaway about the fact that they were related.

"Okay, can I please have some apple juice with bubbles then?" she pleaded and smiled winsomely, when Tony nodded his assent.

Tony smirked, thinking that Tia seemed to have inherited his sweet tooth. He was highly amused at the power struggle about her soda craving since he knew as well as she did that there was no soda in the apartment.

As dinner proceeded, he noticed that Tia was just picking at her food. Since she had wanted roasted chicken and vegetables he didn't think that it was the fault of the menu. The little girl wasn't picky about her food, so he was concerned that she was upset about something. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to ask, he bit the bullet.

"Hey Tia, is there any reason why you aren't eating your dinner, kiddo?" He looked at Jessie who shrugged indicating she didn't know what the problem was either.

"I don't feel good, Tony. My throat hurts."

Tony felt a frisson of panic. He held it together but he had no experience with sick kids. He looked at Jessie helplessly, who leant over and felt her forehead.  
She looked at Tony is alarm. "She feels pretty hot Tone."

"I feel sick." Tia croaked out pathetically before starting to retch.

Tony leapt up, grabbed his daughter and raced her to the bathroom, not quite reaching the toilet before Tia proceeded to puke up everything that was in her stomach, which fortunately wasn't a lot. Fortunate because she managed to projectile vomit her stomach content to almost the other end of the bathroom before bursting into tears. Jessie appeared with a glass of water and a wet towel and they cleaned up the little girl before hustling her into bed. The little girl was upset that she had made a mess and was feeling miserable. He remembered how when he was sick as a kid he just wanted his mother and as her eyes filled with tears, he felt incredibly helpless. Jessie seemed calmer and she explained that her brother's kids had occasionally gotten sick when she had babysat them.

"Okay then that makes you the doctor, Jess. I'll go clean up," he declared, relieved that at least one of them had a clue what they were doing, as he tried to extricate himself from the clutches of one small girl, who was clinging to him like a limpet.

"I want to get the thermometer kiddo and measure your temperature, like when you were in the hospital," he explained to the child who had already managed to wrap him firmly around her little finger.

"Tony stay with me, please?" she pleaded pitifully. "I wish my Momma was here." It was the first time that she had cried for her mother since that horrific day in the hospital and it made Tony and Jess feel sad for her.

Jessie shook her head and said, "Looks like you are the doctor, Tone. I'll go get the thermometer. Is it in the bathroom cabinet?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Tony realised it was an old fashioned type and that he would have to remember to get a kid friendly one at the drugs store next time he went in. Slipping it under Tia's tongue they waited until it beeped before Jessie took it out and pursed her lips.

"It's 101.5 I think. Is that bad?"

Tony looked at her. "I was sort of hoping you'd know Jess. It's kinda bad if you're an adult. It's a fever but it's not quite time to bring out the cooling pads just yet, although I don't really know about kids." He sat thinking. The paediatrician that Brad had recommended didn't have an opening until next week. He didn't think she'd do a house call and the panicking new parent wondered if Brad was busy because he knew he'd come if he could. He was just getting ready to call him when Jessie mouthed 'Ducky.'  
Reaching for his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled down his speed dial, hoping to catch the medical examiner before he left the Naval Yard.

Ducky was delighted that they'd asked for his help and when he heard that Tia had a fever he recommended they try to lower her temperature by sponging her with some cool water and a dose of Tylenol. Then he promised to be there as soon as he could. Tony hung up and asked Jess to get the children's Tylenol from the kitchen to try to bring down her temperature.

"Ducky also said to give her a sponge down with cool water until he gets here." He reported quietly. Can we get her into some cool PJs?"

Jessie nodded, "Good thinking. I'll go get what we need. See if you can take her top off, Tone."

He got started, working her top over her head while she clung to his t-shirt and he realised how hot she was. He couldn't believe how quickly she'd gotten sick. She'd seemed fine when she had come out of the shower just a short time ago and now she was burning up with fever. It was scary and he was glad Jessie was here. She bustled in with cool water, a pile of clean towels, a bottle of children's Tylenol and a measuring syringe. They persuaded her to take a dose of the medicine and Tony noticed that Jess had also brought in a bowl in case Tia was sick again.

After finding a tank top and shorts, she helped Tia to change her long pants for summer short ones while Tony averted his eyes. They left off her top and started sponging her down as she tried to bat the wet towel away. When the doorbell rang, he tried to get up to go to the door but Tia was absolutely determined not to let go of him, so Jessie slipped out to let Ducky in. Once she had shown him into Tia's room, he instantly calmed the trio with his composed, unruffled bedside manner. He commenced his examination of Tia, noting how she was hanging onto Tony, and his heart, like the other adults, broke knowing that the child would be pining for her mother.

After observing that her temperature had climbed up to 102 he suggested that they sponge her down again enquiring if they had any ice packs should her fever rise higher. He suspected that the injury-prone agent would have some in the freezer and, if not, he would send Jessie out to get some ice. After checking her throat and palpating her stomach he offered his opinion that it was probably just a bug, something she could have picked up in the hospital. 

He wanted to know how long it was since they'd given her the Tylenol and reassured them that it should start working any time now. Realising how panicked they both were, which was in turn communicating itself to Tia, Ducky embarked on a story. He entertained them all telling them about how he had gotten sick when he was a lad at Eton and had Matron looking after him, who had insisted he take an ice bath. Gradually his mellifluous voice and calm demeanour soothed the fractious child and she dozed off.  
Seeing that she was resting, he suggested that they have nice cup of tea and then take her temperature again.

"Thanks for coming, Ducky. She was fine before dinner and then she said she wasn't feeling well and then she started feeling sick and next thing she was puking. So do we need to take her to the hospital or something?" Tony asked, still feeling anxious.

"Ducky smiled at him gently. "Not at this stage Anthony, I think we have this covered. As long as we can get some fluid into her and she can keep it down and we stay on top of her fever, she is better off here. And now that you have a nine year old to care for, you will find that youngsters have a tendency to fall ill very dramatically and rapidly but also rebound just as quickly." He patted his arm solicitously and stood up to head out to the kitchen.

"Hey Jessie, can you make Ducky a cup of tea? Why don't you finish off your dinner and maybe Ducky would like something to eat too? I'll stay here with her so I don't wake her up." He leant back against the headboard and closed his eyes and breathed slowly and deeply, hoping that her fever would start coming down soon.

When Ducky and Jess returned about twenty minutes later, they took her temperature again. It had come down to 100.5 which relieved Tony and Jess. Ducky recommended that they wake her and try to get a little fluid into her and sponge her down again and then see if she would sleep for a few hours. Ducky watched as they encouraged the sleepy child to drink a small amount of water with an electrolytes sachet mixed in that Jess had found in the bathroom cabinet. After sponging her down again, she settled and drifted back off to sleep, finally letting go of Tony and they managed to persuade him to come out for a while and finish his meal.

The three of them sat eating the roast chicken that Jessie had reheated and Ducky looked at Tony.

"I have a confession to make, Anthony. Young Mr Palmer overheard me talking to you and now he knows that you have returned to DC. I suspect he'll be getting in touch with you soon, dear boy. My sincere apologies I'm afraid."

"Don't worry about it Ducky. You were doing us a favour and truthfully, I don't really mind if Jimmy knows about Tia. He's a good guy and I've been tempted to give him a call a couple of times but I didn't want to put him in an awkward position. He is buds with Abby and while I don't even mind her knowing about Tia now that she is a bit more settled and bonding with us, she still insists we are all one big happy family. Even if she promised not to tell Ziva and Tim about Tia, Abby totally sucks at keeping secrets." He was silent for a minute before asking Ducky, "Can you ask him not to mention to anyone that I'm back yet and I'll call him tomorrow?"

"I understand why you don't want Antonia overwhelmed with lots of strangers. Let's face it, our team is full of eccentric, and one could even argue, quite dysfunctional individuals. And I agree that Abby, though well –meaning, might be rather intimidating with her exuberance and demonstrativeness for young Antonia as she is trying to adjust. But is it feasible to expect that you will be able to keep it quiet about Tia and the delightful Miss Lawless once you return to work? What if she gets sick and you have to run off at a moment's notice. They're all going to get suspicious, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know but it's just that once people know about her, she's going to be put in danger from all the dirtbags that want to get even with me. And apart from the whole revenge thing and everyone getting lots of mileage out of DiNozzo looking after a kid, the environment on the team isn't exactly something that I want Tia exposed to. I'm used to being put down, after all Senior was a champion at derision, but I don't want to repeat my childhood with Tia especially when Jess and I are trying so hard to establish a relationship with her, when she's effectively lost both her parents."

Ducky nodded, "Our new Director has a lot to answer for after disbanding your team. The dynamics are quite unhealthy at times."

Tony snorted. "The dynamics have been off since Gibbs took off and came back and left and came back again. It got worse after they found out I was working under cover and it totally tanked when I got Jenny killed. I'm wondering if I should find a new team, Ducky?" He noticed the ME's startled expression and explained.

"Ziva's pissed with me because I don't want to sleep with her, although why she would want to have a relationship with someone she thinks is a joke and whose orders she deliberately ignores, is beyond me. McGee is torn between being happy to regain his position as a field agent on the high status MCRT but he's pissed off too. He's not giving the orders and getting the adulation and the status of the unofficial team leader of the cyber geeks anymore. So he takes out his frustration by being insubordinate and deliberately cutting to me whenever he opens his mouth. It's getting old."

He stood up and excused himself to go and check on Tia again.

Jessie looked at Ducky. "I haven't met these people Ducky, apart from Gibbs, but I saw what Tone was like when I caught up with him earlier this year. He was in a really bad place and frankly, he's still very fragile. Having to cope with all this," she waved a hand indicating the changes that had been sprung on him, "I'm frankly super impressed with how he's coping and being strong for us. But part of why he is coping is because he isn't coming in contact with all the toxic crap that he's had to deal with at work."

Ducky nodded thoughtfully. "True Jessica, he has had an inordinately difficult time of late. I know he hated being Agent Afloat and he lost two dear friends, one a former lover in the line of duty, fell in love unintentionally, almost died and was framed twice for murder. All while his team has been far from supportive. They were furious that he managed to work undercover for almost a year right under their noses without them twigging to it. They hated that he was able to do his regular job as well. They have childishly made him suffer for being too good at what he does."

He seemed to consider his words carefully. "And now he has had another life changing happenstance thrust upon him and he is coping admirably. But I take your point that it will be a different story when he returns to NCIS, unless the team dynamics improve rather markedly. You have been quite the panacea for him, my dear child. You were his partner when you worked in Philadelphia?"

Jessie looked surprised. "How did you know that? Did T tell you?"

The medical examiner chuckled, "No Jessica, but you and Anthony communicate without words like he does with Gibbs. You are obviously very close, although unlike Gibbs, I don't necessarily believe you two are an item. Nor do I think that you were back in Philadelphia either. I do think that your closeness however, might explain why Gibbs seems to be threatened by you and young Antonia coming along. "

She didn't confirm or deny Ducky's observations about whether she and Tony were in a relationship. It was no one's business but she did pick up on the bit about Gibbs feeling threatened.

"I don't know Gibbs but Tone has gone on ad nauseum about how great his boss is with kids. He feels quite inadequate by comparison, yet I've been curious about the fact that Tia hasn't taken to Gibbs like she did with you or Fornell or even Brad. I did wonder if he was jealous of her or if maybe Tia had picked up on my anger at him. As you have guessed, we were partners in Philly back when he was just a baby Dee and as far as I'm concerned, when Gibbs came back and chucked Tone out of the job leading the team the way he did, he had a responsibility to look out for Tony that he hasn't fulfilled. He was a real mess when I found him again and that's inexcusable and I mostly blame Gibbs for not controlling his team."

"Perhaps you're right, my dear. He has been rather strange about this situation. I think that he has always rather taken Anthony's loyalty for granted and now that he has a real family that he is responsible for, Gibbs is realising that Anthony's priorities are no longer just to the team or even to Jethro anymore. The lad has always been the one to care for everyone else on our team and I am not at all surprised that he has stepped up the way he has with Antonia and her mother."

"Speaking of, Ducky, maybe we should see if they are alright and then what say I make us another cup of tea?"

Beaming, Ducky stood up. "A very excellent suggestion, dear girl; lead on."

~ Rising to the Bait ~

Jacques sipped his espresso and polished of his cheese burger and fries, disconsolately. He'd tried to get into the apartment to get a DNA sample but DiNozzo was too damned smart. The lock he had installed on his door was a difficult one to pick and when he'd decided to have a crack at it, he'd spied a miniature security camera trained on the front door. Luckily he notice it before he tried to pick the lock and he'd decided to pretend that he'd come to the wrong apartment.

He'd knocked at the door, well knowing that there was no one home since he'd seen DiNozzo, his girlfriend and the kid leave a while ago. Miming looking at the apartment number and grimacing in disgust he'd wandered up the hallway, knocking on the door of the apartment closest to the elevator. The door opened and a woman who was tall and thin stood regarding him warily.

"Afternoon, Ma’am. Was looking for a friend of mine named Barry Jacobsen? Someone said he lived in this building."

The woman Mavis Patterson who just happened to be the building's resident busybody frowned at him. "Well I'm afraid that you have been misled. We don't have anyone by that name residing in this building," she stated authoritatively before closing her door again.

Now back in his car considering the problem about how he was going to get a DNA sample to confirm the kid's identity and keep his boss happy, Jacques frowned. Life would be so much easier if they lived in a house and he could rifle through their trash or they made the brat go to school and he could cosy up to her. At this rate they would need to get up close and personal with the trio and that would take some doing because the ex-cop was not the most trusting SOB. Personally, he didn't see why they couldn't just snatch her and then get the DNA sample but the boss was adamant.

And he who paid the piper got to call the tunes, he supposed.


	10. Playing Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Tia play doctor and Palmer proves he’s not just an autopsy gremlin.

Ducky hung around for several hours until Tia's fever had broken. The elderly doctor wanted to be sure that she was over the worst of the bug since it was clear that Tony was very anxious and Jessie was only marginally less apprehensive. They were both extremely grateful that he stayed with them and held their hands and Tony was wasn't too proud to admit Tia had scared him witless with how quickly she got sick.

He questioned how parents coped with the anxiety of wondering if their kids were okay because he wanted to wrap her in cotton wool so she never got sick or was put in danger. He knew that it was partly because he and Jessie in their jobs got to see the worst side of people and knew how vulnerable children were to harm. The problem was though, that he wasn't sure how to deal with it and not become one of those helicopter parents who hovered over their kids constantly. Still he supposed that over protective was better than not caring about your kid and having the hired help and boarding school raise your own flesh and blood.

After an uneventful night, Tia was better but lethargic and not interested in breakfast. Tony broke out the DVDs of the Black Stallion and the Hailey Mills version of Pollyanna that he'd found online and tucked her up on the sofa to rest with pillows and her blanket that they were studiously avoiding calling a blanky. While Jessie decided to go for a run he hopped on his lap top and checked his email. Brad had sent him a heads up that he might have found a possible property for him to check out and he sent Ducky an update about Tia. He also did his daily check of various realtor sites and found a couple of prospects that he rang and enquired about. They had been looking at a few houses but hadn't found anything suitable yet.

He had talked to Jessie about Jimmy Palmer and they had decided to invite him over for dinner tonight. He knew that Jimmy would be cool and would understand why he was reluctant to tell his teammates since he had been enormously supportive when Tony had taken over the lead and then helped pick up the pieces when Gibbs decided he didn't want to be retired anymore. He was mentally figuring out what to cook for dinner that would appeal a sickly nine year old appetite and also have a low Glycaemic Index for Jimmy's diabetes, when a hot and sweaty Jessie arrived back from her run.

After Jessie had taken a shower, he told her about the place Brad had seen and the two he'd found today. One of them needed to stay with Tia and the other to check out the places. It was a tiresome chore, looking at houses. At first it had been fun but as Ducky would say, the gilt was definitely off the gingerbread after hanging out with realtors for a bit. Jessie agreed to go and look at the properties. Gibbs had a whole heap of rules concerning lawyers but Tony decided that his own set of rules which were much briefer than his boss, would definitely contain one about never trusting a real estate agent since lying seemed to be their natural state of being. He was starting to think he needed the services of a professional property buyer to do the searching for him.

~ Rising to the Bait ~

Jessie was really hoping that one of the prospects she was looking at would be suitable. Most of Tony's neighbours were friendly but not intrusive. They had welcomed Tia and herself and seemed pleased when Tony had come home from two weeks in Arizona. Many of the older residents seemed pleased to have a federal agent in the building and he was happy to look out for the oldies. It was no surprise to Jessie that he had lots of white haired grannies catering to his sweet tooth, baking him cookies, brownies and cakes. But there was one old busybody who lived down the hall from Tony who made Jessie's skin crawl. Her apartment was opposite the elevator and she kept her eye on everyone coming and going.

Mavis Patterson didn't stop at peering out her front door to see who was coming and going. She sidled up to people and tried to worm information out of them and, given any encouragement, would gossip about other residents. As a detective, Jessie had seen hundreds of Mavis Patterson's. At a crime scene, a Mavis Patterson was worth her weight in gold, cops always prayed that there was a resident busybody that they could pump for information but, hypocritical at is seemed, Jessie did not want to have to live in the same building as one. It made her feel like she didn't have any privacy and while she was sickeningly sweet to Tia and to Jessie, she made her feel very creepy when she was around.  
Sure enough, as she waited for the elevator, Mavis' door cracked open and she peered around the door, so the cop waved to her.

"Hey Mavis how are you today?" She asked, gaily.

Obviously Mavis was used to people ignoring her because she didn't reply but responded by slamming the door and the cop grinned. She decided that from here on in she would go on the offensive and beat Mavis at her own game. She would start pumping her for information and see how she liked it. Giggling as the elevator clunked its way down ground level, she jogged to the car and entered the addresses into her Sat Nav before heading off, hoping that one of the houses would be what they were looking for.

She was looking forward to meeting Ducky's assistant tonight. Jimmy was Tony's friend and he sounded like a really nice guy. According to Tone he had been supportive through some difficult times when his team mates decided to kick him when he was down. She was looking forward to giving them a piece of her mind one day soon. Her Tone had always been insecure, courtesy of his upbringing but she had been shocked at how broken he'd been when she finally reunited with him earlier this year. As if he hadn't already had more than enough to deal with in his life, it sounded like his life had been little short of Dante's nine levels of Hell since he'd come to DC.

She would bet her detectives pension that his team, his so called 'family' hadn't had to deal with an iota of the traumas and tragedies that he had and still become the empathetic person he had managed, no thanks to his parents. T was an immoveable rock in a crisis as she had discovered early on in their brief partnership.

She wondered idly if she ended up working at the FBI, would Tony be persuaded to follow her. Tobias had been open with her about the fact he had been trying to recruit Tony for years, despite having to investigate him twice as a murder suspect. Tobias had organised for her to have a job interview even though she exceeded the maximum age requirement for being hired as an FBI agent. He claimed that exceptions could be made, especially for someone who was not applying for entry level positions. They were always looking to recruit good people with middle management skills and he winked at her, saying he could argue that she had already been working for the FBI with DiNotzo when they captured Mike Macaluso earlier in the year. Since she was working unsanctioned while T was on secondment to the Fibbies and Tobias has taken the credit for the capture of a high level convicted criminal, he did sort of owe them. She figured it was fair enough.

~ Rising to the Bait ~

Jimmy arrived promptly at 1830 and Tony opened the door and welcomed him in with a rough hug. "Good to see you Gremlin," he grinned.

Jimmy smirked, "Back at ya Tony. What's with all the secrecy? Are you in trouble or danger?" he asked nervously.

"Not exactly Jimmy me boy, more like out of my depth. C'mon in and meet everyone. Want a beer?" He led him into the apartment where Jessie and Tia were curled up on the sofa listening to Tia read out loud. Seeing Jimmy's shocked expression he supposed they were the last people Jimmy was expecting to meet.

"Hey guys, say hallo to my good friend Jimmy Palmer, James this is my friend Detective Sergeant Jessie Lawless and Tia Cooper. Jess and I are Tia's godparents and she will be staying with me while her mom is sick in hospital. Her mother made me her power-of-attorney and I'm also Tia's legal guardian."

"Wow, that's massive Tony! Pleased to meet you both, any friend of Tony's is one of mine too. So which one of you did Ducky go tearing out of the office for, yesterday?"

Jessie smiled at the tall bespectacled young man. "That would be our Tia here. Nice to meet you too, Jimmy. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

Tony chuckled as Jimmy blushed bright red. There were times when the autopsy gremlin reminded him of Oppie from the Andy Griffith Show with his aww shucks mien.

"Umm thanks Jessie. So Tia, how are you feeling today?" he asked slipping into medical student mode with glee.

Tia looked at him shyly. "I'm feeling better but my throat still hurts, Jimmy."

"I can have a look at it if you like."

Tony saw the confused look on Tia's face and smirked. "Jimmy is going to medical school, learning to be a doctor, kiddo. He's almost finished and he's always looking for people to practise on so maybe after dinner he can look at your throat for you?"

"Oh okay… have you got a setoscope… um a stethoscope and a light to look at my throat Jimmy?" Tia wanted to know.

"Sure they're in a bag in my car. I hope you have been drinking heaps today?"

"Yeah, Jessie and Tony made me drink a lot all day."

Tony looked at Tia. "We are a having shrimp curry and rice, kidlet. Are you going to eat any or would you like some more of the chicken noodle soup that Jessie made for your lunch?"

"Can I have some soup, please and some soda?" she requested slyly.

Her father rolled his eyes. "Sure thing Sweets and no, Tia, soda is sometimes food. Besides the bubbles would hurt your throat, pick again."

She pouted, "Okay some orange juice but can I have some ice cream too? It will feel good for my throat," she grinned.

"We'll see, Miss. Finish your reading with Jessie and Jimmy and I will put the basmati rice on to cook."

Jimmy smiled, "Hey Tony, you remembered about the rice." He saw Jessie's confusion. "I'm diabetic and basmati rice has a lower Glycaemic Index unlike some other varieties," he explained as he followed Tony into the kitchen as he heard Tia ask…

"What's a diabetic, Jessie?"

As he followed Tony to the kitchen his head was spinning.

"As Abby would say Tony, OMG! But what's with all the secrecy?"

Tony lowered his voice. "It's complex Jimmy. Tia and her family were part of the Witness Protection Program and the family were in a MVA with a drunk driver. Tia's dad was killed and Mel is in a coma with head injuries. I had to fly out to make medical decisions and assume custody of Tia. Jess is also Mel's best friend and Tia's godmother. If anything happens to me, she steps in and takes over responsibility and given my job that's always a possibility. We've both been in Tucson, Arizona where Mel was placed."

"Oh wow Tony that's massive. Will Tia's mother recover?"

"The doctor in Tucson was pretty pessimistic but the doctors at Bethesda, where we had her airlifted, are more optimistic. Her level of coma has lightened slightly and we're following a rigorous sensory-perceptual therapy program with her and she's having physical therapy too."

Jimmy looked surprised. "You brought her back to DC?"

"Yeah, once she was stabilised from the emergency brain surgery. We've been back three weeks. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but there's the whole WPP business. Although it's been deemed a very low threat since the risk was neutralised earlier this year, there are no iron clad guarantees that they are completely safe so I'm still being cautious. But I'm also freaking out because I'm worried that people I've put away over the years will try and get back at me through Jess, Mel or worst of all through Tia. I mean, what if some dirtbag like Ari targets her?" He looked at his friend hoping he wasn't angry that he'd been kept in the dark.

"At the risk of sounding like an airhead, that's just too massive. What a nightmare to have to deal with. How are you doing anyway?"

"Hanging in there I guess but barely, Black Lung. I go to bed every night and have a meltdown. Last night when Tia got sick I had my panic attack in full view of the girls and Ducky. I couldn't believe she was fine one minute and the next she's puking her guts up and feverish." He looked at his friend grateful that he asked and that Tony could actually let his guard down with Jimmy.

"That's another big part of why I don't want to tell people… okay McGee and Ziva about Tia. They'll think it is all a huge joke, me looking after her and probably make lots of cracks about how I'll screw her up. I'm already freaking out about that. I don't need their input. You know I never had a chance to see how good parents were supposed to behave. Plus I don't want to overwhelm her with strangers when she needs to bond with Jessie and I, cuz we are still kind of strangers too and I really don't want her hearing all the putdowns. How's she supposed to respect me when McGee and Ziva have more respect for the janitor than me?" he demanded looking troubled.

"Hey Tony, don't sweat it. I understand why you want to keep what's happened on the QT. Can't say as I blame you. I reckon I'd do the same thing in your shoes but I'd also be a massive wreck. It's one hell of a lot to contend with. I think you're doing a great job, but then again you're a good guy Tony and what those two idiots think, doesn't amount to hill load of beans in this crazy world."

Tony grinned, "Ah Gremlin, quoting Rick from one of my favourite movies. Here's looking at you, kid!"

After dinner, Jimmy fetched his doctor's bag from the car and listened to Tia's lungs, checked her temperature and her throat and palpated her tummy and pronounced her almost better. He suggested that some honey might help her sore throat and asked her if she wanted to use his stethoscope and he showed her how to listen for her heartbeat and then she had to listen to all of theirs too. Tony looked at his watch and told Tia she could pick a board game to play before bed and she chose Chutes and Ladders and went to her bedroom to find it. Tony warned that she might have a mini meltdown because her dad had given her the game for her last birthday.

Jimmy couldn't help wondering how Tony and Jessie were dealing with the little girl's grief and sure enough when she returned with the game, her cheeks were tearstained and she came and climbed on top of Tony. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried and Jessie filled in the gap by asking Jimmy about his diabetes and where he lived. The autopsy gremlin was actually pretty impressed with how Jessie and Tony coped with the child's tears.

When she finally dried her eyes and seemed embarrassed to have cried in front of a stranger, Jessie leaned over and gave both of them a group hug as she told her, "Hey what did Tony tell you, sweet girl?"

She sniffled, hiccupping and Tony reached for a tissue to help her blow her nose.

"He said that it's okay to be sad and cry because I'm missing Dad," she parroted, looking at Jimmy sheepishly.

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "And Jimmy knows what that feels like too, because he lost his dad when he was growing up."

"Like you when you lost your mom, Tony?"

"Yep, that's right kiddo. You want to show Jimmy the photos of your parents?"

Tia nodded and grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the shelf where the two portrait sized photos that Tony had brought from Tucson had taken pride of place beside a photo of the team, and two others of Caitlyn Todd and Paula Cassidy respectively.

After Tia had gone to bed, Tony and Jessie talked about Tia's mother, Melissa and her prognosis, the program they had set up and their plans to bring her home. Jimmy was interested in the therapy and volunteered to help them, knowing that the more assistance they had the more effective the results were likely to be. He suggested that he could ask around at medical school and see if there were other medical students that might be interested in helping out and getting valuable experience. He suggested if they could get enough volunteers they could form a roster, especially if they needed to keep it up for any length of time to take some of the stress off Tony and Jessie. Tony nodded and said it was a good idea, since soon they would both need to think about returning to work.

He also explained to Jimmy how they were looking for a house they could purchase and set up to cater for all their needs and he promised to keep his eyes and ears open. He also offered to put up some notices up in the Education faculty at college for a childcare worker. Jimmy also suggested asking around at various church groups for a child-carer. Tony had explained that the plan was to have someone who could live-in when needed since Jessie and his work schedule was so erratic. Although, Jessie's work hours were much more predictable as she was in more of a supervisory role. He announced, looking at Jessie proudly, that she had been invited to interview for several positions of lieutenant as well as her current rank of detective sergeant since she'd already passed her lieutenant' exam back in Boston.

Jessie decided to make coffee and when she left, Tony looked at Jimmy. "Okay Black Lung, what are you busting a gut trying not to mention?"

Jimmy looked at him, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon James, I make a living reading people and you have something on your mind. So spit it out!"

"Okay that's freaky Tony, you trying to channel Gibbs or something?"

"Nope, and stop trying to distract me either. I learnt how to do that before I learnt to walk, so it doesn't work on me. What's on your mind?"

"Okay, well I guess I'll just spit it out then… hey? Umm er does Tia know you're her father?"

~ Rising to the Bait ~

Ensa Jacques was sending off an update to his boss. The guy was seriously pissed that his minion hadn't managed to get a DNA sample yet. Of course Ensa's boss wasn't prepared to get his own hands dirty either and Jacques wasn't willing to get charged with breaking and entering, which was the most likely outcome if he tried to get a sample from DiNozzo's apartment. They just had to get more creative but it was difficult because the SOB was paranoid and highly protective of the brat. Of course it would be easier if he was just an average Joe but he was an ex- cop and now a fed and his girlfriend was also a cop or at least a former one. One thing he knew, both of them were armed when they were with the kid and the kid was never alone. One of them was with her at all times and it was pissing him off.

The other thing that was frustrating them was that it was almost as if DiNozzo knew that they were being watched. He was stopping to look around constantly and his hand seemed almost itching to pull out his gun. The guy was on constant alert and it was going to make things very difficult if the boss ordered them to snatch the little brat. So he'd decided that they would need to get creative.

There were limited opportunities to get the DNA sample so he'd recruited an accomplice to befriend the trio. They had quite a few watchers on the payroll and none of them had, up until now, managed to close enough to get the damned sample. One of the crew had finally come up with a plan that seemed to be a goer. They'd been plodding along for almost a week now and hopefully in the next day or two, they would finally get the sample that they needed to prove the paternity of Tia Cooper.


	11. You have pianist envy, Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Palmer isn't just the autopsy assistant.

"Okay, well I guess I'll just spit it out then… hey? Umm… er… does Tia know you're her father?"

And now:

Tony didn't even blink. "What would give you that idea Jimmy?"

"Because, Tia pouts just like you do and her smile is like yours, she has your hands and she is the dead spit of the photo of your mother that used to sit up there on the shelf where Tia's photos are now. I guess you took it down so no one would notice." He looked at his friend, hoping he hadn't stepped too far over the line.

Tony looked at Jessie who had come back into the living room in time to hear Jimmy's bombshell, and shrugged at her. "Looks like you were right about the photo pardna! And the pout. But I don't see it myself since I don't pout," he stated firmly, pouting. "And the hands. Well Jimmy plays piano and he is studying to be a doctor. I guess he notices things like that." He extended his hands, "It's a clear case of pianist's envy," he declared wistfully, ignoring the choking and spluttering of his audience, "I've been told my hands are the those of a prodigy," he joked, trying not to show how much he was panicking to have his secret so easily penetrated.

He looked at Jessie before going to check that Tia was sound asleep. When he came back, assured that she wouldn't hear their conversation, he sat down again and wrapped his arm around Jessie while he talked.

"No Jimmy, she doesn't know who I am. And I don't want her to either. At least not at the moment. She is trying to deal with her grief at losing the man who has been in every way but one, her dad for eight of her nine years. And to have to deal with the truth at this point, especially while her mother is in a coma, is too much for a little girl to cope with. So please, keep this information to yourself. And then there is the question of security. If people know she is my biological daughter, she instantly becomes a target, even more so than if she is simply my ward."

"So you… were with Melissa?"

Jessie chimed in, "They were engaged, Jimmy. And then when the Mike Macaluso case broke and he vowed to get even with Tony for putting him away, it was decided that Melissa needed to go into Witness Protection to protect Tia. We were all sharing an apartment and were close friends. Tia's mom was a forensic scientist and she worked at the Philly PD too. Tony was my partner before he went undercover with the Macalusos," she explained.

Jimmy had heard about the Macaluso Don when Tony was framed for murder by that utter whack job 'Chip' Sterling. He'd gone home once it was all over and searched on the internet for more information about the case. He'd learnt that it had been a huge achievement for such a young detective and it had certainly created a stir in the law enforcement world. Tony had moved on to the Baltimore PD not long afterwards and Jimmy now knew why.

"Why didn't you go into the Witness Protection program too Tony?"

Before he could respond, Jessie leapt in again. "Jimmy, as cops we know damned well that when the mob decides to track you down, even WP isn't able to guarantee your safety. Tony hoped that if he stayed out in the open, Mike and his minions would focus on him if they decided to make good the death threats. He changed cities to make it look like he was running away. We all hoped that since few people knew they were engaged and even fewer that Melissa was pregnant, that they wouldn't bother looking for her."

"That's what you meant about the threat being deemed minimal? I mean he's dead, right?"

"Yeah Jimmy, he's dead but there is a small chance one of his thugs might try and avenge him. There's incontrovertible evidence that he broke out of prison, at least to some extent, to come after me after his sole surviving son died and it pushed him over the edge." Tony explained as he avoided looking at Jessie.

"Lucky you were Agent Afloat then. I mean, there wasn't much that was good about that time but at least you were out of harm's way."

He missed the ironic look that transpired between the two conspirators. While they were under orders from Director Vance not to discuss Macaluso's capture since he'd deemed it classified information, it was also in their best interest for any stray Macaluso family left, not to know that they had trapped the former Don who was then killed by the FBI. As long as their participation remained classified, it also served to protect them and now by extension, Melissa and Tia too. Luckily, few FBI personnel knew the identity of Tony and Jessie and even though Leon's desire for the information to remain classified was due to blatant self-interest, they were happy enough to remain anonymous. Most especially since the Cooper's car accident meant his three VIPs had re-entered Tony's life.

"Oh yeah, I was really lucky. I owe the Director big time." Tony tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Anyway, now you know why I'm freaking out."

Jimmy shook his head, struggling to wrap his mind around it. "At the risk of repeating myself…wow! That's a lot to take in… a lot to handle. Apart from you two, who else knows about you being Tia's dad, Tony?"

"A few people in the Federal Marshals and a handful of people in the FBI and Brad Pitt."

"What about at NCIS?" Jimmy probed.

"Nada, Gibbs and Ducky know she is my ward and Vance and the HR department have been informed too but none of them know she is really my daughter. The easiest way to keep a secret is to not tell anyone." Tony leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes, clearly exhausted and distressed.

Jimmy frowned. "I can understand why you didn't tell anyone you were back and why you don't want the terrible twins to know about her either, since they haven't exactly earned your trust lately, but if you try and keep her existence secret and they find out eventually, they might start digging to find out what else you're hiding."

Tony didn't open his eyes. "Good point, Jimmy. Gibbs can't understand why I'm so against them knowing and Ducky reckons that sooner or later it will come out. I just don't want her hearing all their snide remarks, ya know?"

Jimmy did know. He often wanted to smack the pair when they decided to use Tony to take out their own frustrations. He was also frequently annoyed with Special Agent Gibbs and the lack of respect he afforded his second in command. He thanked his lucky stars that Ducky didn't treat him that way. He couldn't imagine constantly getting head slapped, yelled at and having his contributions belittled.

"Yeah and I can't blame you but what if you come into work and bring her along and introduce her that way as your ward? Then she doesn't need to spend time in a social environment with anyone unless you chose to. Nobody can take offense if you explain that she has enough on her plate and you don't want her stressed. If Jessie comes too, everyone will be just as focused on her, maybe more so."

Jessie joined in. "He's right, Tone. Gibbs thinks we are together, although Ducky doesn't seem convinced about us. Not hiding her but protecting her socially is a better method of hiding in plain sight."

Tony sighed. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right. I just want to wrap her up in bubble wrap so nothing bad ever happens to her ever again. I can't help but feel like I'm putting her in danger."

Jessie hugged him violently and Jimmy thought of Abby with her hugs. "It's a dad thing, I'm sure it's normal. Tobias says he has similar fears too. Cops see so much ugliness but just remember that we are also better equipped to keep her safe too, Tone."

Jimmy watched the two former partners and noticed that they had that same freaky thing going on that Tony did with Gibbs… well they used to have - where they could have a conversation with looks and Gibbs grunts. Okay, Jessie clearly didn't grunt of course, she was quite verbose but they still didn't need words. They were more two parts of a whole, like a duet where they didn't replicate but complemented each other. Where together, they were more than the sum of their parts than when separate. Whatever his fears and neuroses, Black Lung decided that Tony still looked way happier than he could remember him being for a long, long time.

"Have you two stayed in touch since Philadelphia?" he asked curiously.

Jessie looked sad. "After Melissa went into WPP it hurt too much…too many memories. Tony went to Baltimore and later that year I moved to Boston. We ran into each other again earlier this year and then he called me when he heard about the accident."

~ Rising to the Bait ~

Tony found his jacket and Tia's in the hall closet and called to his daughter to hurry up so they could go to the park. Although they were limited by the activities they could do at the park because of her fractured arm, she loved them to push her on the swings and she loved playing with the neighbourhood dogs at the park. He had promised her that when they moved to their new place, she could get a puppy and maybe a kitten. He remembered how he had really wanted a pet when he was a kid and begged his parents but all that they would let him own was some sea monkeys that met a tragic end at the hands of his mother.

While technically he had a pony, like the numerous horses that belonged to his equestrian loving mother, he wasn't allowed to spend time with it, apart from his bi-weekly riding lesson and an occasional recreational ride with his mother. When he went to the stable to try and sneak carrots and apples to his pony, to try and groom him with a body brush and simply to play with Star Shine, the grooms always chased him away and he was disciplined by his parents for annoying the help and upsetting the horses. In the end he gave up trying to spend time with Star and he still had negative associations about all things horsey.

He recalled his horror trip with Gibbs a few months before to Arizona and how appalled he was when he found out where he was going and even worse that horses were also involved. While he was nowhere near Mel, Tia and Dennis, being in the same state as them was still too close for comfort. Not that he was worried about bumping into them since Arizona was a huge empty space but propinquity meant that being the closest he had been to them since Melissa left Philly, especially since the death of Macaluso and that threat had diminished greatly, made for a whole lot of temptation for him.

Simply being in the same state, the lure of wanting to see them and make sure they were okay, just to catch a glimpse of them, was huge. And if Mel hadn't been happily married, he probably would have reached out and made contact after the Don's death but he couldn't bring himself to disrupt their lives. It was his fault, his job, his undercover mission that had caused them to be in danger in the first place. He wouldn't mess with their happiness or safety for anything.

So even as he was struggling with knowing his lost family was so close and yet untouchable, he was also going to be riding to get to their destination, bringing back a whole barrowful of painful memories from his childhood. It had been a miserable trip, all things considered and Gibbs had been particularly pissy since their killer had inveigled his way into the investigation so he could locate their witness. Gibbs hated to be played for a fool and the hit man ended up nearly killing the witness, himself, Gibbs and the sheriff that accompanied them. All in all, it had been a miserable trip. When he arrived home depressed and morose he had gotten a further slap in the face by his Paddington relatives. Little did he suspect that a few weeks later, he would be re-united with his girls or have his Jessie to watch his back again.

Finally, Jessie and Tia emerged from the bedroom giggling and he hurried them out the door. They were going to stop of at NCIS later, on their way to Bethesda. He had to put in copies of the paper work for his Power-of-Attorney status, his guardianship of Tia and also Dennis' will and various insurance policies to explain how he could suddenly purchase an expensive property and why large sums of money would be appearing in his bank accounts. Financial disclosure was necessary to avoid accusations of corruption and impropriety. He'd been putting off delivering the paper work because he didn't want people to know he was back in DC but as Jimmy had argued, waiting would make people suspicious if they found out by accident.

Despite their full schedule, Tony still wanted to give Tia some time to run around and play in the fresh air and just get a chance to be a little kid. Having no yard to play in and having to spend so many hours every day at Bethesda with her mother, Jessie and Tony knew it was important she get some exercise daily. While she was an astonishingly well behaved child and would occupy herself with a book, exercise was a great stress reliever as was fun and laughter.

Both Jessie and Tony, over the course of their careers had seen kids whose childhood has been sacrificed because a sibling or parent had become ill. They knew it was a fine line between allowing Tia to spend time with her mother and it interfering with her development. It was one of the reasons why they had worked so hard to give her structure and a routine to depend on and the daily trip to the park was an important element of her routine.

As the trio made their way to the elevator, their resident busybody made her appearance known. This time there was no pretence that she hadn't been waiting to ambush them. Since her arrival, Tia had quickly captured hearts in the apartment block. Even nosy Mavis Patterson had developed a soft spot for the little girl. Most mornings she was waiting for them to make their way to the local park with bottles of juice and homemade cookies. Of course with her sweet tooth, Tia was enchanted with the spoiling she received and it wasn't just Mavis that was plying her with treats either. While Tony sympathised, knowing how difficult it was to not overindulge when the older ladies fell over themselves and each other to feed him, he also realised that he couldn't let her eat all the sweet stuff she was given.

He was trying to ensure she ate healthily, even curbing his own sweet tooth and eating more vegetables and salads. They often took cookies and cakes to the hospital to share with Mel's nurses rather than offend the kind hearted souls who seemed to dote on his daughter. It was a tricky situation and it was another reason why he was looking forward to having their own house.

After they had pushed Tia on the swings until their arms ached, she had fun running around playing with the local dogs. Today it was Max the black Labrador and Bella the boxer that she played chasey with until she collapsed out of breath on the grass with Tony and Jessie, who were discussing suitable dog breeds for Tia. Hot and hungry from running around, she asked if she could have a cookie and juice and was blissfully munching though a chocolate chip cookie when another one of her canine pals came along with her nice human Karen and sat down to chat. Tia absolutely loved the tri-coloured Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and although Buddy had a lovely nature, Jessie had cautioned that the breed was prone to a lot of genetic problems and was probably not the best choice for a kid to get too attached to. Tony, who knew next to nothing about the different breeds of dogs, was happy to defer to Jessie's expertise knowing that she had owned several dogs growing up.

When Jessie was finished her juice, Tony looked at his watch and instructed Tia to throw the juice bottle in the trashcan because they had to hurry. Karen smiled at the little girl and offered to throw it away since she was going past the bin to throw out a bag of Buddy's poop, anyway. Tia thanked her politely and handed it to her, gave Buddy a tummy tickle and stroked his silky smooth fur. After saying goodbye to Karen they hurried back to the apartment to have a quick lunch.

Tony had sent a text earlier to Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy to say that he was planning on dropping in some paperwork to the HR department and he was bringing Jessie and Tia. He sent Jimmy a text checking to see if they had been called out on a case and Jimmy texted back that they were all there. He also said he'd text him if they got called out.  
Regrettably, neither Jessie or Tony noticed that although Karen walked to the trash and dropped a bag of poop in, it wasn't a fresh batch, or, that instead of throwing the juice bottle away, she surreptitiously dropped in into a clear plastic Ziploc bag and put that carefully into her oversized handbag before heading home.


	12. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Tia visit NCIS, Tia makes a new friends and Jessie, hmm... not so much

As they pulled up at the Naval Yard and parked, Tony could feel the doubts threatening to wash over him. He felt like he was drowning, a feeling that he was uncomfortably familiar with. He couldn't shake the sensation that something bad was about to happen. Hoping that they were doing the right thing bringing her into NCIS, he turned to Tia, tugging on her ponytail.

"Hey there Sweetie, what's the rule about talking to strangers?"

"That I'm not allowed to talk to them, Tony."

"Good girl. That includes people who try and talk to you or ask you questions even if they might talk to you at my work. You can't talk to people unless you know them. You can talk to Jimmy and Ducky and Gibbs or a few other people if I introduce you and tell you that they are friends of mine, okay? But if I introduce you to someone I work with and I don't say they are my friends then you can't talk to them if I'm not with you or Jessie's not there, understand?"

The child nodded, her grey eyes serious. "Momma doesn't let me talk to strangers either. I have to tell her if people that I didn't know tried to talk to me."

Tony felt bad, knowing that Melissa must have lived in constant fear that someone would find them. He lamented the necessity of instilling Stranger-Danger so firmly into her but he knew that it was a necessary evil in order to protect his little girl. It was time for him to make sure Tia had the skills and techniques to make sure she was safe. Apart from everything else, DC had a much higher crime rate than Tucson, Arizona. Taking a breath and slipping into cop mode, he responded patiently.

"That's right, and just because they work here at the same place I do, doesn't automatically make them nice people. Let's practise what to say if someone that you don't know or aren't allowed to talk to asks you questions."

Jessie as a seasoned cop joined in the Stranger-Danger training of her god-daughter seamlessly. "I'll pretend to be you, Tia and Tony can be the stranger. Are we ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Hey there little girl, what's your name?"

Jessie replied, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Tony tried again. "But I'm not a stranger. I work with Tony, he's my friend."

Jessie modelled an appropriate response. "Well I don't know you, so I can't talk to you."

Tony tried again, "But Tony introduced us yesterday, and he said he worked with me. So I'm not a stranger, am I?"

Jessie looked at Tia. "If Tony introduced you but didn't tell you this person is a friend of his that means he doesn't want you to talk to them when you are alone. So you can say, I'm sorry, but I don't remember. I'm not allowed to talk to you and if you don't leave me alone I will scream."

Tony grinned. "That's real good Jess, and remember Tia, if someone won't leave you alone when you ask them to, even if you have to lie and say you don't remember them, like Jess did, that's okay. Or else you can make a fuss by lying down on the ground and kicking and yelling and you won't get into trouble from Jessie or me."  
"Okay Tony, okay Jess." Tia nodded up and down, her eyes wide.

By the time they got to the security/ reception desk and arranged for visitor ID's for Jessie and Tia, the NCIS security staff were all excited to see Tony and curious about the woman and little girl he had with him. Tony DiNozzo rarely brought people to the office but he just said they were friends when he signed them in. Since he had been on leave for a month and he never took leave or ever stayed away when he was sick, turning up with a woman and child had really set the cat amongst the pigeons.

By the time he escorted them to the lift, the reception and ground floor was abuzz with rumours that Tony was dating a single mother with a child and it was racing around the building like wildfire. Jessie grinned at him and linked her arm through his, lending credence to the whole girlfriend rumour. Tia, who could feel the tension, grabbed his other hand in both her small ones, looking nervous.

Tony smiled at her, "C'mon Kiddo. Let's go and see Gibbs and the rest of my team and Ducky and Jimmy will be there as well."

"Will Emily's dad be there too?" she wanted to know.

"No he works at a different place." he explained.

The elevator dinged and spilled them out onto the floor where they realised everyone was staring at them. It gave Tony insight, even if it had dubious value he had to admit, into how a goldfish must feel. Plastering on his trademark grin, he dragged Jessie and Tia toward his team's area in the bull pen and his desk. Looking at the astonished expressions, he noted McGee reaching for the receiver of his landline.

"If you were planning on calling down to the lab McFlabbergasted, don't bother. Jimmy's already gone to fetch Abby. Long-time no see Ziva, McGee. Hey Gibbs," He greeted his team cheerily. "Team, say hallo to an old friend of mine, Detective Sergeant Jessie Lawless and this gorgeous young lady is my god-daughter Tia Cooper." He paused, knowing that everyone on the floor was listening in.

"Tia is staying with me while her Mom is in hospital. They were in a car accident," he indicated her broken arm. She was looking overwhelmed and he wrapped an arm round her and smiled at Jessie.

"Jessie, you know Gibbs, meet my teammates Officer Ziva David and Special Agent Tim McGee.

"Jessie smiled sweetly, "I heard all about you two and I've been looking forward to catching up," she crossed the floor and offered her hand to each of them to shake, using her Detective Sergeant stare to intimidate them.

Gibbs looked confused at the tension emanating from the tall, charismatic detective with the cobalt blue eyes. He looked at Tony who was watching the byplay with amusement while Tia clung to him, seemingly overawed by the amount of people crowding around. Hearing a high pitched squeal, she clung to Tony, who reassured her it was okay, softly telling her to go and stay with Jessie just before a black whirling dervish threw herself at him, screeching his name.

Laughing, he placed a hand over Abby's mouth.

"Hi Abbs, can we do this more quietly? You're scaring my god-daughter."

As he knew it would, Abby looked around and spied Jessie who was glaring at McGee and Ziva and Tia who had been clinging to her god-mother for dear life but when the forensic scientist ceased shrieking and leaping around, the little girl ran to Tony and hugged him tight, burying her face in his shirt.

"I'm okay kiddo, she didn't hurt me." He assured her gently. "Say hi to my friend, Abby Scuito. Abby this is my god-daughter Tia Cooper and that gorgeous Amazon standing over there is my good friend Detective Sergeant Jessie Lawless, Tia's god-mother."

Sensing that Tia needed some time to regroup, he picked up the paperwork he brought in to submit to HR. He looked at Jessie, "Tia and I are just going to run these down to Human Resources, Jess. Do you wanna come with or wait here?"

She smiled at him innocently, "I'll stay here T but I'm sure that Ducky, Gibbs and Jimmy will take good care of me. I want to get to know the rest of your team."

Rolling his eyes at her 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' expression and knowing he was adding to the gossip that was gripping the building, he crossed over to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Okay Babe, behave yourself." He grinned at Gibbs' scowl and Ziva's shocked expression as he ambled off with one small girl trotting at his side, her small hand clutched tightly in his. He winked subtly at Jimmy as he walked past.

"C'mon Sweetie, let's take the stairs."

Ducky crossed over, mirroring Tony's previous actions and kissed Jessie too. "My dear Jessica, Jimmy tells me that Antonia is fully recovered from her unfortunate bug."

"Yeah she is back to normal, thanks Ducky. We sure owe you for the house call."

"Absolutely delighted my dear, it was a pleasure. I'm always happy to help any time."

Abby, still gobsmacked from Tony's bombshell about the statuesque cop and the little girl, had managed to recover enough to want answers.

"So Jessie, how do you know our Tony?"

"We worked together at the Philly PD and we shared an apartment with Tia's mom." She decided to give them the bare bones information that they needed so that they didn't upset her god-daughter needlessly.

"Tone and I are Tia's godparents. Tia's family was in a collision with a drunk driver and when Tony called me I came running, Abby. Tia is pretty fragile as you can see right now. Her dad was killed and her mom who is my best friend, was badly injured and is still in a coma. We're heading off to the hospital to help out with her mom's therapy after Tony drops off the forms notifying HR that he's Tia's legal guardian."

Abby's excitement dissipated instantly to be replaced with distress. "Poor little girl." She grabbed Jessie in a fierce hug, seemingly attempting to squeeze the life out of the athletic cop.

Ducky grabbed her. "Abigail put her down please. Tony and young Antonia need her in one piece."

Abby let her go, "Sorry Jessie, are you okay? And my condolences about your friend, will she recover? No, bad Abby! Positive thoughts, of course she will, she has to be okay; she has a daughter who needs her. Tia will have her mother back soon, I know it."

Jessie did a mental head shake at the naivety of Tony's friend. Hard to believe she was a respected scientist. If only it was that simple. Tony wasn't giving up and neither was she, by any means but even if Mel made it back, they were both pragmatic enough to know that just because Tia needed her mother, that was enough to ensure that Melissa would make a complete and miraculous recovery. If wanting and needing was enough, then Dennis Cooper wouldn't be dead. Knowing that Tony was fond of the kooky Goth, she left those cynical thoughts unsaid, though.

Instead she told her the bare bones of what was known. "Thank-you Abby, I'm trying to stay positive for Tia. The doctors aren't sure if Mel-Mae will wake up or if she does, whether she'll have significant brain damage. It's a lot for all of us to deal with and Tia is pretty fragile right now."

Abby nodded, "So, what can we do to help?"

Ducky stepped in, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Just give them space to try to help Antonia deal with her father's death and her mother's injuries. And hold off on the hugging and squealing my dear, at least for a while. Antonia was alarmed when you threw yourself at Anthony so enthusiastically. She needs a chance to get to know everyone but in her own time."

"I can do that Ducky. I didn't know but I'll be more careful from now on."

Ducky smiled, "I'm sure that she'll come around and want to make friends, she's just a bit possessive of Anthony and he is naturally very protective of her at the moment. Patience is what's required for now." He looked sadly at Jessie. "At the risk of sounding pessimistic, I don't think that Antonia will be going anywhere, in the immediate future even if her mother does wake up."

Jessie nodded. "I agree Ducky. That's why I've decided to give notice in Boston and get a job here in DC." She knew that Ducky, Jimmy and Gibbs probably already knew that she was going to stay in DC but wanted to let the others knew that she was a fixture in Tony and Tia's life. She noted the Mossad officer's evil glare when she announced her intention to stay. "I guess you all better get used to me being around."

Jimmy beamed. "That's great news, I bet Tony is happy," he enthused fully aware that Ziva was less than ecstatic.

"Is Tony coming back to work soon, now you're back in DC again?" Abby enquired.

"I'm not sure about that, Abby. You should talk to Tony."

"So how long are we supposed to have to manage with only three of us, anyway? And it isn't as if she is the first child to lose her parents, it happens to children in the Middle East and Israel all the time. The child needs to toughen up to survive and Tony needs to stop babying her and come back and do his job." Ziva opined, glaring at Jessie.

"Like I just said to Abby, I don't know when Tony intends to come back and if you have a problem with that, Officer David, perhaps you should talk to Gibbs about your concerns. As far as I know, Tony has ample leave owing to him, even if you don't take into account all the extra time he spent working undercover for almost a year. As for taking care of Tia, I suggest you keep those opinions to yourself. I'm sure that there are children who are worse off, because you can always find someone worse off but that doesn't mean that she hasn't suffered a terrible loss or that she doesn't deserve the best we can offer her. I do know that Tony won't appreciate you sharing those views with him."

McGee snorted, "Since when has DiNozzo become such an expert on kids. They usually can't stand him and how come no one told us about you and Tia?"  
Ducky stepped in. "Timothy, Jimmy and I only found out about Antonia because she was sick, and he needed advice," he said not feeling guilty about telling a white lie. "Anthony didn't inform everyone until now because he was worried that she had more than enough to cope with, dealing with all the grief and all the changes that has been forced upon her. And while he isn't an expert in child development, he has stepped up admirably and been there for young Antonia and I cannot fault him for the way he has dealt with her complex needs."

Ziva was not moved. "We are a team Ducky, and teams do not keep secrets from each other. We deserve to know about something as big as this. It affects us all, yes?"

Jimmy snorted, "Real teams support each other, they don't try and make their team mates doubt themselves or attack them for following orders to keep an undercover mission quiet. Real team mates support their leader when he tried to hold the team together if the former leader resigns and the team is in danger of being split up. They don't refuse to follow orders or constantly remind him that he isn't Gibbs or tell him that he doesn't deserve to have his own team. Real team mates, don't just come back without warning and dump a partner's possessions on their old desk and not even bother to say thanks for keeping the chair warm and ensuring the team didn't get disbanded. Real team mates don't leave their partner's in charge with the pathetic offering, "You'll do. You'll do better than what… the janitor, the probie or the autopsy gremlin?"

Jimmy was just getting warmed up, but Ducky interceded, patting him on the shoulder. "Quite right too, Mr Palmer. I think if the team wants to feel slighted by Tony's decision not to inform them about a tragedy that is intensely personal, they should also be prepared to take responsibility for their less that supportive treatment of him lately. Fairs fair my friends and life and the team has been less than fair to Anthony these past few years. I would hope that you all try to be more supportive from this point forward."

Abby piped up changing the subject since Gibbs was scowling, McGee sulking and Ziva regarded Jimmy with a murderous glare. "So why is Tia named after Tony, Jessie?"

 

Jessie smiled at Jimmy; Tony was right, he was a good friend and although Abby was trying to defuse an explosive situation, she had unknowingly picked a tricky subject. Still she and Tony knew that it would need to be addressed sooner or later. After meeting Tony's team mates she couldn't blame him for not wanting them to know about who Tia was.  
"Yes she is Abby but she is also named after me too. Her full name is Antonia Jessica Mae Cooper."

McGee probed "But if her mom's your best friend why didn't she call her Jessica? Why Antonia… why would anyone voluntarily chose to call her after Tony?"

"Because…apparently her dad, Dennis preferred the initials, 'AJ' to 'JA' as a nickname." It wasn't true. Dennis didn't marry Melissa until Tia was 12 months old but there was no way any of them would know that and frankly she was getting mightily pissed with this pair of brats and their snotty attitude.

"So why haven't we heard of you before this, if you were all such great friends?" Ziva questioned sceptically.

The Boston Detective sighed, wanting to slap the petulant Israeli miss. "Probably because my best friend had to go into Witness Protection and Tony and I transferred out of Philly so we didn't lead the scum bags to her." She congratulated herself on nearly making it through the interrogation. Jessie was very aware that Gibbs was acutely interested in her answers too. She was prepared for the one question that was bothering Gibbs but he hadn't come out and asked.

"I don't get why anyone would make Tony their power-of-attorney and the guardian of their child. Why not appoint you, since you were best friends?" McGee probed, cynically.

Jessie allowed her irritation to show. "I have no idea Special Agent McGee since neither of us knew that Melissa had appointed him because we haven't spoken to her for the last ten years. We only knew second hand through the federal marshals that she had given birth to Tia. But I can completely understand why she would choose Tony to look after her finances and take on the custody of her precious daughter. Even though he was the youngest of us all, he was always very protective and looked out for us when we lived together. And maybe she thought, since he's grown up around money and managed his modest trust fund from his mother responsibly despite his youth, he would also do the same for her financial affairs too. I doubt he will make any dodgy investment decisions or make amateur investing mistakes by putting all her money in speculative hedge funds. However 'if' she wakes up, you can ask her yourself!"

She drew breath giving them her patented 'Sergeant Lawless' glare before delivering her coup de grace knowing that she'd drawn blood with the hedge funds comments when McGee glowered at her.  
"I've also noticed you've been extremely cutting about his abilities with children but if Tia was my daughter, I would absolutely want him to look after her if I couldn't. He is doing an amazing job with that little girl and she already loves him very much. In fact, although she met both of us for the first time a few weeks ago, she started bonding with him much more rapidly than she did with me. It was Tony she wanted to stay with her when she got sick, after crying for her mother of course, not me. So a word of advice to you all, you don't know Tony at all, and if you keep on dissing him around me, you'll be very sorry. Actually, even if you diss Tony and I'm not around I will still make you pay. And I reckon that goes double for Tia."

Before anyone could respond, the familiar voice of the senior field agent could be heard chattering away in the stairwell accompanied by childish giggling. Gibbs, who had been surprisingly and conspicuously silent since Tony had strolled in with his new family, finally spoke up.

"Tia doesn't know anything about the Witness Protection Program and you aren't to mention it in front of her, people."

Jessie smiled at him appreciatively. His word was law so hopefully no one would let the cat out of the bag.

As the pair entered the bullpen, Tia went quiet as Tony walked up to his desk and opened his backpack and took out a zip lock bag. Do you still want to give Ducky and everyone else the cookies, kiddo?"

She nodded shyly and took them over to Ducky and gave him a quick hug. "Thank-you for making me better, Ducky."

He smiled at her and patted her gently on the head. "You are welcome, Antonia."

Tony smirked, looking around in amusement as he explained to the curious team. "Tia was an instant hit with all the little old ladies in my building. They keep baking endless piles of cookies, cakes and brownies so rather than offending them, we've been taking the goodies into the hospital every day for the nurses looking after Tia's mom, to have with their coffee. There's chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies there and they're pretty good.

Tia walked over to Jimmy. "I'm sorry you can't have a cookie, Jimmy because of your diabetics but I drew a picture for you instead," and held it out to him, coyly. Jimmy did his Oppie impersonation again and seemed ridiculously pleased to be remembered.

Abby quietly approached Tia and held out her hand. "I'm Abby and I'm sorry if I frightened you before or you thought I was hurting Tony."

Tia took her hand and shook it gingerly. "It's okay, Abby. Tony explained you get like that when you drink too much soda. He said that's why I'm only allowed to drink it as a special treat, she explained seriously."

Tony smirked, sensing a punch forthcoming. "Not in front of the kid, Abbs," he warned. He crossed over and dropped some papers on Gibbs desk. "That's the extension on my leave that we discussed, Boss. Do you want me to get Vance to sign them before I go?"

Gibbs shook his head and grunted. Tony pointed to the rest of the papers. "A couple of potential prospects that Jess looked at today. You got an hour or so to look at them on Saturday if nothing comes up? Kick the foundations and look for weevils?"

"Yeah, I should be able to fit that in."

"Great, thanks Boss. So you ready to go Sweetie Pie?" he smirked at Jessie, who had a deceptively angelic expression on her face, which meant that his friend had definitely been stirring the pot in his absence.

She smiled back sweetly, "Sure Honey Buns, Goodbye all. Nice to meet you Tim, Ziva, Abby. Good to see you again Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy."

Tia waved shyly and took Jessie's left hand and Tony's right hand and Tony called out a farewell to everyone as they walked toward the elevator together. Tia's voice could be clearly heard as they waited for the elevator to arrive…

"Tony, I think you meant to say termites, not weevils. They get into the Cheerios not houses, silly. Tony? Can Jimmy come over soon so we can play doctor again?"

Jimmy went bright red, aware that everyone was looking at him disapprovingly. "I let her listen to her heartbeat with my stethoscope when she was sick. Jeeze! It was completely innocent, guys."

~ Rising to the Bait ~

John Erikson opened up the latest paternity test that had been sent to Geo Laboratories on behalf of the mother Melissa Jenkins. She had included an empty juice bottle with DNA from her daughter Antonia and a hairbrush with hair samples from the suspected father, Tony DiNozzo.

No doubt it was yet another case of the trite casual affair and then a dead beat dad refusing to accept responsibility for the child they had accidentally conceived. Seriously, hadn't these people heard of taking precautions? Geo Labs did hundreds of DNA paternity tests every week. This one was no different, just a single mother desperate to make the reluctant father responsible for their child. They were a dime a dozen.

Erikson ignored the fact that the hairbrush didn't look recent. Maybe Melissa had managed to persuade one of Mr DiNozzo's relatives to part with an old hairbrush. Whatever, he wasn't paid to wonder. He busied himself setting the test up to run, knowing that within a couple of days, the mother would have a definitive answer about whether or not Mr Tony DiNozzo was in fact the father of Antonia Jenkins. Putting aside all thoughts about the test, he opened up the next specimen bag which contained two mouth swabs requesting a paternity test.

He got busy with the next test, reminding himself that he was due for a coffee break in just under 15 minutes. He really needed to change out his nicotine patch before he raided his colleague desk and grabbed her cigarettes. Quitting smoking once again, totally sucked!


	13. Siobhan O'Reilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piano lessons, meeting paediatricians and lollipop wars.

Tony listened to Tia playing the familiar scales and smiled at her, grinning with delight as she smoothly managed the crossover with her good hand for the first time.

"That was great Tia, you've been practising. Maybe tomorrow if Dr O'Reilly takes your cast off, you can start playing with both hands."

"And I can go to swimming classes with Emily, right Tony?"

"Yeah, you can go swimming when the cast comes off. How about I teach you a song and when you have learnt to play it, we can make a recording of it and you can play it for your mom?

"Can I? That'd be so cool. Momma will really like that; maybe it will help her to wake up. Tony, her brain's still getting better, isn't it?"  
"Yeah it is Kiddo."

"When is she going to wake up?" He looked into the troubled gaze of his daughter and wished he had those answers.

"I don't know Tia. Not even the doctors know that. When Momma's brain is well enough, she'll wake up." They'd had this conversation before and would probably have it again. Jessie thought she needed the reassurance and he could understand that. They were all looking for reassurance.

"But even when she wakes up Sweetie, her brain might still not work properly. She might have to learn to speak again; she may have forgotten how to walk. Momma might have problems remembering things and need our help," he warned her gently.

"But we're gonna take care of her aren't we, Tony?"

He smiled at her. "Yes Baby, we're going to look after her. You, Jessie and me, but we might also need help too, so we'll find some nice nurses. Now how about I teach you to play Für Elise with your good hand? Then you have to do some sums, long division and fractions."

She smiled, "And later the doctor will take my cast off."

Jessie stood at the front door of the apartment. "C'mon you two, we'll be late unless we go now," she yelled out to the pair who were holed up in Tia's room working on Dennis' memory book. Tony was helping her with drawing a portrait from a photo since years of crime scene sketching and witness sketches had turned him into a passably good portrait artist. Tony and Jessie made sure that Tia had some time every day to work on her memory book and they encouraged her to talk about Dennis.

Even though Jessie felt sure that hearing about the time Tia had spent growing up was a constant reminder for Tony of everything he'd lost when he encouraged Melissa into entering the witness protection program, while he stayed behind. Yet it didn't stop him encouraging Tia to share her memories with them. She guessed that growing up without his mom and not being able to grieve for her openly had left an indelible impression on her friend.

They were on the way to Bethesda, with a pit stop at the new doctor that Brad had recommended, for the long awaited appointment with the paediatrician Siobhan O'Reilly. Tia was really anxious to get the cast off her arm today as she was desperate to take swimming classes with Emily Fornell, who was her only friend in DC. She also wanted to start dance classes, was looking forward to being able to join in more activities at the park too and couldn't wait to get rid of the hot and itchy cast. Not that Jess could blame her on that score since plaster casts weren't exactly a lotta fun, especially when you're a nine year old kid. As Tia sat in the waiting room trying to sit still and read her book, she kept jiggling in her seat, in anticipation.

Jessie exchanged an amused look with her former partner. "Remind you of anyone?"

He grinned, acknowledging that she was talking about his own inability to stay still.

When it was finally their turn, they trouped in to meet Dr Siobhan O'Reilly. She held out her hand to Tia. "You must be Tia Cooper? I'm Doctor Siobhan and you two are Jessie and Tony. Dr Brad has told me all about you."

Tony smirked. "Well Brad does consider me his meal ticket."

"So I hear. I confess when he told me about the pneumonic plague I thought he was joking," she admitted.

"Believe me, it was no joking matter and every time I stop running regularly or I get a cold, my lungs remind me of that fact quite emphatically."

The doctor grimaced in sympathy. "Understood! Well young lady, shall we have a look at you?" She invited Tia to sit up on the examination table.

"I have another doctor too," the child informed her. "His name is Ducky and he came to Tony's apartment when I was sick last week."

"Actually, he is my personal physician and he offered to come around when she got sick with some sort of tummy bug and sore throat. She had a pretty high fever and Jess and I kinda freaked out. I wasn't sure if you did house calls or would come to someone who wasn't already a patient." Tony hastened to add, not wanting to offend the new doctor.

"That's good to hear. Okay let's have a look at you." She examined Tia and when she finished, she smiled and declared her healthy. "Now Dr Brad said you wanted to get rid of that cast, so I'm going to have to take an X-ray. We'll go get it done, Tia. Tony and Jessie can wait here."

As they watched Tia following the doctor, Jessie smiled. "It looks like she likes Dr O'Reilly." She looked at Tony. "What's the matter Tone?"

He shrugged. "Just have this bad feeling, Jess. Like when I'm undercover and something's not right, ya know? Been feeling like this since the day we went into NCIS. I hope we did the right thing taking her in there."

Jessie grinned and Tony gave her a poke to her arm and an exasperated look.

"Oh yeah I know you had fun, and it sounds like Jimmy spoke his mind but I'm serious. And as much as Tia loves getting spoilt by all the LOLs in the apartment building and going to the park and the ice cream parlour, I feel like we're living in a fish bowl. I hate it and I can't wait to move into a house with better security and privacy. I'll feel safer."

Jessie knew that he was worried about Tia and she trusted his intuition. Years of undercover work had honed his senses and if Tony was feeling concerned then she knew that they shouldn't just dismiss his feelings. She had to admit that all the little old ladies in Tony's apartment were becoming suffocating for her too every time they set foot outside the apartment. Hopefully that was what was setting off his internal alarm bells ringing.

They should probably continue with the stranger danger training that they started the other day too. It was sad that children needed to learn this stuff but both of them had seen too many children who had naively gone off with someone they didn't know. Predators were so good at conning kids and constant repetition and role play was really important to make sure kids didn't forget.

Tia come back in to say that Dr Siobhan would be back soon with the pictures of her arm, which put a stopper on their conversation. Changing the subject, Tony told them that Jimmy had called to say he already had five med students and 2 student nurses who wanted to volunteer to help them with the therapy program they were undertaking with Melissa.

"He said that they had wanted to use the work experience to gain extra credits in their courses but they were also really interested in coma patient care and recovery so it looks like we have enough people to form a roster. That doesn't include Jimmy either."

"Jimmy's a good friend. He definitely has your back." Jessie knew that having extra assistance would make a huge difference once they both had to return to work. It would make them feel much less guilty, knowing that Melissa was still getting the therapy that was helping her find her way back to them. After ten years unable to communicate with her best friend, she longed to be able to finally talk to her and have her talk back."

"When can Jimmy come over…" Tia began as the paediatrician walked into the room with the X-rays. She put them up on the wall mounted light box and looked across at Tony.  
"Brad said you knew your way around an X-ray, Tony?"

"Well he usually shows me mine and I guess I'm incurably nosy but I also see heaps at work. That being said I wouldn't try and diagnose anything, Doc." He saw the look of confusion and supplied extra details. "I'm a federal agent and I see a fair few PMs."

"Got it! Well anyway here is where the break was… I've got her records from Tucson and it's pretty much healed up. Maybe avoid contact sports and high risk activities for a while longer but swimming and dancing should be fine. Tia mentioned that she's going to go to weekly classes," she smiled as the little girl starting hi-fiving Jessie and Tony. "Okay Miss, let's get that cast off your arm, shall we?"

Tia smiled excitedly, but when she caught sight of the plaster saw, sudden got worried. "What's that for?" she asked.

Tony stepped in quickly. "That's the saw that cuts the plaster off, kiddo and trust me, it doesn't hurt a bit."

Tia looked at the tool that Jessie silently admitted did look scary and then into Tony's eyes. "How can you be sure, Tony?"

"Because, sweet girl, I have had lots of plaster casts taken off and it was always fine. So let's do this, okay."

Jessie knew that it would help if Tia was distracted while the cast was getting cut off, so she gave Tony a friendly punch on the arm. "Just how many broken bones have you had anyway, Tone?"

He chuckled, "Too many to remember, Jess." He noticed that Siobhan was listening in too. "I've broken both legs a few times and cracked a bone in my foot when I got pushed out of a plane on a parachute jump at night." He smiled at the surprise on Tia's face. "I've broken my arm a couple of times and my wrist too so you see, I am an expert on getting plaster casts taken off." And he grinned, "so are you too Tia. What did I tell you… piece of cake?" He grinned as Tia realised that the plaster saw had cut through the cast and it was all over.

She pulled on his arm. "Tony, what happened when you fell out of the plane?"

"It was okay Tia. I was wearing a parachute so I could jump out. I just didn't mean to go out in that spot but two Marines were arguing and I got pushed out by accident and landed in a bad place. I was fine though." He smiled at his audience.

"Sounds like you were lucky, Tony." The doctor comment while handing Tia a lollipop. "Just for the record, Miss Cooper, I don't usually hand these out but you were brave while we took your cast off. Now, no skateboarding, roller skating, gymnastics, wrestling or martial arts for you for a while Madame," she lectured half-jokingly.

Tony pouted at Tia. "I didn't get a lollipop when I got my cast off, so I think you should share yours with me, young lady." He begged, grinning winsomely.

She giggled, "I don't think so. I'm going to save it and share it with Emily. Bye Dr Siobhan, see you next time," and she race out to the waiting room with Tony in hot pursuit, calling a hurried farewell.

The paediatrician smiled at Jessie. "You guys are doing an amazing job with her. Brad filled me in on the blanks that her medical records didn't cover. Any questions you have for me before you leave?"

Jessie thought, "Well, we decided not to rush her back into school here. We are going to buy a house and we didn't want her to have two changes of schools in just a few months, on top of all the changes she was facing. I'm also wondering if we should find her a therapist or a grief counsellor she can talk to?"

The paediatrician patted her hand and Jessie wondered wryly when she had gone from being a kick-ass cop to being a fractious surrogate mom that needed reassuring pats on the hand. Granted this was so out of her comfort zone but it was still a bit galling.

"We had a pretty good talk while I was X-raying her arm. She told me how she does lessons every day and Tony is teaching her to play piano and how you have her read for half an hour to her mom daily. She also told me how Tony brought her family photos back and had her pick a spot for them, and how you two encourage her to talk about her dad and tell her it's okay to be sad and cry. She's going to bring in her memory book to show me, next time she comes. I don't think I could do any better and if she's coping, then I don't think you need a therapist at this point."

She took a breath and rifled through her desk. "Here's some info on grief in children. Is she having nightmares?"

"Yeah, less now than when the accident first happened, but at least a couple of times a week. Her appetite is good, though. She's pretty clingy but neither of us thinks that is anything to be concerned about. Should we be?" she asked.

"Look, considering she was in a car crash that took her dad and her mom was badly injured and she got hurt, she's doing fine. Add the fact she has had to live with people she didn't know and move halfway across the country, well that's a hell of a lot for any nine year old to deal with. I think that you just need to keep doing what you're doing and if you need advice, you have my number. Use it!"

"Thanks Doctor, and by the way, did Brad tell you about Tia's family being in Witness Protection? The threat is probably over but just to be safe, we're not letting our guard down. If you get anyone asking questions, can you let us know?"

"Sure, I can absolutely do that and I will. Now do you mind if I ask you a question? Does Tony really have a medical examiner as his physician or is Brad pulling my leg?"

"No it's no joke but I think that Tony thinks of Brad as his de facto physician too. He has some strange issues when it comes to doctors. It seems that he only trusts those medicos that talk to the dead or broke his leg when he was in college and destroyed his dream of a profession basketball career."

"Whoa, Brad did what? He never mentions that… it's all about how he saved Tony's life when he only had a 15 per cent survival rate."

"I know; guys are funny aren't they? I don't know that I would forgive someone who shattered my dream like that, even if it was an accident. And he was really, really good too. It wasn't as if they were buddies at college but apparently it was a male bonding experience and when they met again because Tony had the plague, he just 'trusted' him. And men say women are hard to understand."

~Rising to the Bait~

He sat behind his imposing rosewood antique desk, reading the DNA report that had been couriered to him just minutes ago. Reading the report addressed to Melissa Jenkins, he smiled reading the conclusions which stated that there was a 99 per cent chance that the familial DNA sample provided for Anthony DiNozzo was that of the father of the child, Tia Jenkins. He was elated to know that they had finally located the child that Detective Anthony DiNozzo had fathered with Philadelphia PD Forensic Officer Melissa Jenkins, after losing track of her ten long years ago.

It was still not clear where the child had been all this time and they were trying to locate this information and determine what had happened to her mother. There was speculation she was either dead or seriously injured and in hospital, according to his toadies, but they had been unable to locate her in any hospitals in DC or locate a death certificate. Again, it wasn't certain if they would find out this information or if it mattered but he wasn't someone who liked to take things for granted. He wanted to execute the plan perfectly and that meant factoring in all known variables and planning for them accordingly. The annoyingly moralistic cop Tony DiNozzo had threatened his empire by his actions and it was time for amends to be made.

He sent directions for DiNozzo and his daughter's every moment to be documented so that they could come up with the best time and place to set things in motion. Being a federal agent, not to mention a father, he would be difficult to neutralise and bound to be armed, even off duty. The aim was to carry out their objective with a minimum of fuss and bloodshed if possible. After becoming obsessed with finding Tony DiNozzo's issue so he could claim her as reparation for what his he viewed as unforgivable transgressions on his family and livelihood, the man was close to finally achieving his objective. He was determined that nothing was going to get in the way.


	14. House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Gibbs and Tobias go house hunting.

Gibbs rolled out of bed at 0500 despite it being a Saturday. He was a creature of habit and had been rising and going for a run at the same time every day rain, hail or shine ever since enlisting in the Marine Corps. Granted, he wasn't as limber or supple as he had been some 30 odd years ago; his knee was definitely protesting loudly, especially when the weather turned cold. Still he was in better shape than many men half his age and he allowed himself to feel some vanity in that fact.

One of the things he always liked to do during his morning runs was to use the time to think about things that were troubling him and he had quite a lot on his mind, lately. The whole situation with DiNozzo was deeply disturbing. The woman he hoped was just his latest girlfriend was acting more like a wife and made it quite clear that she was going to be around for the long haul.

As far as he was concerned, that was not a good thing. He didn't like the woman, and he suspected that she didn't like him either. Which ordinarily wouldn't worry him a whit but he saw how wives and girlfriends could come between friends or in this case, his team. Look at Yoko Ono and the Beatles.

Jessie Lawless had marched into NCIS, got in people's faces, thrown accusations around, then threatened them, and certainly made no apologies for playing grab-ass with DiNozzo in the bullpen. She had even incited Palmer, for heaven's sake into turning on his own team. She was a divisive and destructive force and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He silenced his small inner voice that said that the team had been in trouble before Tony's new family turned up on his doorstep.

He knew that Jessie's appearance had polarised his team since Tony brought her and the child in this week. His SFA had been adamant about keeping their presence from the team but with Palmer's accidental discovery of his secret, it had been the catalyst for him to introduce Jessie and Tia to the remainder of the team and just as he feared, they had resented being kept in the dark. Well perhaps Abby was understanding about the situation but Tony's partners were angry and they definitely didn't appreciate the 'in-your-face modus operandi' of the Boston cop, either.

He'd gone to Ducky to seek his opinion about a team get together, because he thought a meal in a social as opposed to a work setting might be a way to bring the team together. Since the ME was his frequent sounding board about all the stuff that troubled him, he was hoping he would support his plan. Ducky though, was not encouraging about his plan to bring everyone together. He apparently felt that the team was being unreasonable in their expectations of being told about what was happening. That Tony's reluctance to share his personal information was understandable after what Ducky described as their churlish behaviour when confronted with the changes in DiNozzo's personal circumstances.

In Ducky's opinion, they hadn't exhibited any empathy for Tony or his young ward and made no attempts to welcome Jessie or Tia. Instead they had complained about having to do extra work while their teammate was on leave. He pointed out, "That they'd seemed to have forgotten how he had worked for almost a year undercover, while still doing his regular job too. During that time he'd lost Paula Cassidy, not to mention twice getting his heart broken by Jeanne, when she left him and when she came back and tried to frame him for murder."

"It sounds like you agree with that crap that Palmer was sprouting."

Ducky's eyes flashed with ire. "Actually, if I had been telling your team off, Jethro I would not have been so restrained as young James. You never wanted to hear how badly they behaved when you went to Mexico because then you would also have to examine your own behaviour too when you demoted him in that appalling fashion, without even a word. Or the way you behaved when he was trying to re-adjust from leading the team back to being second in charge. Forgive my language but you were an utter bastard. 

"Me, I finally got an apology from you because my own truculent behaviour made it impossible for you to ignore me. Anthony sucked it up however and took one from the team… and not for the first time and definitely not for the last time, either."

He'd rolled his eyes at him 'DiNozzo' style. "Not this crap again, Duck. Why do you want to drag this up after all this time? It's ancient history. And if he was so damn pissed off, he could have transferred off the team."

"Ah yes but back then, he was very concerned about the team, not exactly sure why since you all treated him so shabbily. I suppose after all that it had been his team for four months. He was worried that you weren't really fit to lead the team. You still seemed to have lapses in memory and he was afraid what might happen if that occurred when you were under fire in the field. I rather think he may have sacrificed a promotion in order to make sure the team was safe. Jenny didn't come straight out and say that he did, but she hinted at it many a time."

Gibbs recalled a conversation where Jenny had sung DiNozzo's praises fulsomely, as Ducky would say. She had pleaded with him to tell DiNozzo he had done a good job when he was in charge and he had ignored her. He didn't want to remember that conversation, but like Ducky, he could see now that she had all but told him that Tony had been offered a promotion and declined it.

He admitted that at the time he was furious that DiNozzo seemed to always just seem to appear when he was floundering, be it calling one of the team by the wrong name, or forgetting some archaic procedural reg. He felt equally threatened by his mind's refusal to co-operate and DiNozzo's ability to see his difficulties despite his best efforts to hide them from everyone, including himself. Self-delusion had been a much more comfortable state into which to sink, except that DiNozzo wouldn't permit him that luxury and for that, he'd made him suffer accordingly.

Ducky continued his analysis. "Then according to Mr Palmer, Timothy told Anthony that he didn't warrant his own team and Ziva had already demonstrated that sentiment by not affording him the respect he deserved as her superior and leader, by letting him know that she was in trouble. Instead she called a retired amnesiac, who was marinating in booze and self-pity at the time, to come to her aid. And finally, the man he admired more than anyone else in his life, made it quite plain that he wasn't good enough either, both in the way you chose to return after handing him the team, and by the miserable treatment you doled out to him after you came back. So he stayed to make sure everyone survived the coming of the prodigal son. Any wonder that the team's behaviour made him question himself so badly he needed to prove to himself and to you all, that he was still an effective agent by working undercover."

Looking at Gibbs, he saw his friend was glaring daggers at him. Luckily, Ducky was immune to his ill-temper, blessed with a thick skin. Smiling slightly, he stayed his course.  
"You all were so furious at him because he didn't tell you he was working under cover, even though he was following orders. The poor lad had no idea he was working on Jenny's unsanctioned recklessness. I can't help but think that if you hadn't all pushed him away so violently for doing what he was supposed to be doing. If you hadn't punished him when you came back for being able to maintain the almost perfect closure rate and doing a damn good job making you feel dispensable, he would have probably found some way to drop you a hint. But doubting himself, thanks to the doubts you'd all created and needing to prove himself, he couldn't afford to let you know he was undercover.

"The result was that but for the grace of God, the CIA almost killed him and he ended up working himself into the ground. You might have had to process the scene, believing it was his charred body but I was the one who had to autopsy that body believing it was someone that was like a son or grandson to me."

Gibb had mentally agreed, grudgingly, that there may be some truth in that observation, maybe… but that time and the team too had marched on and put what had happened behind them. "There was no point in dredging up ancient history," He'd stated calmly.

At which point Ducky had snorted rather violently and said Gibbs could delude himself into believing that the issues were resolved but that didn't make it so. And until the team were ready to confront the deeds of the past, they wouldn't heal the festering sores that Blind Freddy would be able to see. A social get-together wouldn't change that. Undeterred, Gibbs decided that he would invite everyone over tonight for pizza. DiNozzo wouldn't be able to resist free pizza!

The other issue about DiNozzo's change in living arrangements that was disturbing him was the child and her failure to relate to him. He was the one that was good at relating to kids, they always liked him. It was DiNozzo who was always trying too hard, was too awkward, and didn't know what to talk to kids about. Yet for some reason that he couldn't fathom, he couldn't seem to hit it off with Tia. She was polite to him, answered his questions but she hadn't taken to him like she had to Fornell or Ducky. She seemed to be more comfortable with geeky Jimmy Palmer for Pete's sake and she'd only just met him. And although he didn't want to admit it even to himself, he felt jealous and yes incredulous that she seemed so attached to his senior field agent. Between her and the abrasive Boston cop, he felt like he was losing his protégé.

~ Rising to the Bait ~

Pulling up outside the first property that Tony wanted to check out with Gibbs he was pleased to see him already there waiting but what made the former Marine truly happy was that DiNozzo was alone. No Jessie, no Tia! Seeing that they practically joined at the hip these days, it was nice to get a chance to talk to him alone for a change.

"Are you on your own today, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Jessie is taking Tia to her first dance class with Emily. She saw these places earlier this week, so she offered to wait with the girls and bring them along when they've finished. Tobias wants in on the hunt but he'll be late so it's just us for now."

"Okay, let's get started. What makes this place special?"

"Jessie says that this place has semi-detached apartment that was used by a teenage son. It's also got six bedrooms and three bathrooms in the main house with a free plan living design. It's has potential for converting the space over the double garage into self-contained accommodation, but Jess said the best bit was it was set on five acres with great perimeters and a good security system."

"Sounds promising, let's go look at it." Gibbs was eager to get started since they had three places to check and he wanted to be thorough.

"We're waiting for the agent, Boss. He was supposed to be here already but it seems to be par for the course to keep us waiting. Hopefully he'll just unlock it and leave us to own devices. I'm beginning to feel about estate agent like you do about lawyers. I'm going to step out the perimeters while we're waiting."  
"What's with the sudden obsession about perimeters, DiNozzo?"

"You're kidding, Gibbs? Melissa and Tia were in the Witness Protection Program and while the threat might be deemed to be minimal at this point, I'm not about to take chances with their safety. Or Jessie's either and let's face it; it's not as if I don't have plenty of my own enemies. Can anyone say Chip? What if they tried to use one of the girls to get back at me?"

Gibbs looked at him, nodding grudgingly although he wondered if Tony was being a bit of a dramatist about the risks.

Tony, able to read Gibbs thoughts fairly easily decided to open up a bit. "I'm feeling incredibly exposed lately and I won't feel safe until we are living somewhere that is more easily defendable. I'm also going to be responsible for Tia's 'nanny' for want of a more appropriate term and if Mel needs care-givers, I'm responsible for their safety as well. I've never slept all that soundly in the past but lately I barely sleep at all or if I do I dream of what could happen because of my work."

Gibbs looked at him seriously. He didn't really know what to say to that. Ari had come after Cate and Abby because he didn't have family, but he better than anyone knew how easy it was for loved ones to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and then to be in terrible danger. He couldn't fault DiNozzo for being so cautious but he supposed that with all he had seen, it would make him skittish.

As they were talking they had been pacing out the property's boundaries.

Gibbs nodded approvingly, "not bad, no trees growing too close to the boundaries to give easy access and there seem to be motion detector cameras linked to the security cameras that give adequate coverage. You can also beef them up too."

They heard a vehicle approaching. 'That's the agent, Roc Johnson, I kid you not. He insists that is his name. I'm just going to get my gear. I brought a tape measure and camera."  
Gibbs nodded his approval. "I have a spare tape measure. Fornell can make himself useful too. Get finished sooner. What do you need measured?"

"Doorways, hallways and amount of space in the bathrooms in case Mel needs a wheelchair to get around in."

"Well let's get started then." They did an initial walk through, trying to ignore the hard sell of Roc Johnson who turned out to be a superficial pumped up, buffed, gym junky type dressed up in a designer suit but lacking the panache to carry it off. Gibbs immediately despised him. Deciding that Jessie's assessment had been correct and the property was a definite contender, they started checking it out thoroughly.

By the time they'd finished, Gibbs had determined that the roof would require work, the boiler would need replacing sometime in the next few years but the electrical wiring had been redone in the last five years and the foundations were sound. Importantly, the foundations of the double garage were solid and would be suitable to take an upper level if they wanted extra self-contain accommodation for in the future. The downsides though were that although there was enough room to navigate a wheel chair through the doorframes, it was tighter than Tony would like. The fact that there were several rooms downstairs that could be used for a bedroom was a good thing although they could always install a stair lift if necessary.

Gibbs looked at his second-in-command and long-time partner, relishing working together again. They had been a great team of two back before Cate and he'd missed his presence when he was agent afloat and since he'd been playing happy families even if their working relationship was a bit strained.

"You got enough photos and notes?" When Tony nodded he said, "Let's go and look at the next place. Where's Tobias going to meet us?"

"Waiting at the next place; let's get going then. Roc, we'll see you at the next one."

And Tony jumped into his car and Gibbs fell in behind. By the time they arrived at the second property Fornell was cooling his heels and tapping his watch impatiently.  
"Was Tia okay?" Tony demanded eagerly.

The FBI agent nodded understandingly. He remembered Emily's first day at school and how anxious he'd been. "She was fine Tony; a bit shy like she is at first but with Jessie hanging out with her she was okay. There are some girls who are more her age so hopefully she'll chum up with them."

Gibbs joined them and stared, "Tobias! This place looks like hotel or a retreat?"

Tony leapt in before Roc could launch into his sales pitch. "Good guess. It was originally a residence for a wealthy industrialist who developed chronic heart failure so he had the place remodelled with an elevator to the upper level and a disabled bathroom. It's also got a massive sunken bath with spa jets for hydrotherapy. After his death, a consortium bought it and converted it to a health retreat and built several freestanding cabins as well as a heated swimming pool. The consortium went belly up about four months ago and they're desperate to unload this place ASAP which means they're asking a lot less than market value since it isn't a big market for this sort of property."

Fornell raised his eyebrows fractionally. "How much land is here?"

Roc leapt in happy to launch into his sales pitch. "There are ten lush arable acres suitable for a multitude of recreational pursuits and there's a delightful brook that traverses through the lower quadrant of the…"

Gibbs interrupted, "What about the security systems and the boundaries and fencing?"

"Jess said all the fencing is solid, good defensive boundaries and an excellent security set-up." Tony reported.

Fornell grinned, "Ten acres, room for Tia to keep a pony."

"Roc jumped in, "The property boasts a fully operational double stable and horse yard…"

"Can we see inside the buildings, Roc? I still have another property to view after this one." Tony rolled his eyes, "I am so not ready to think about Tia riding so soon after breaking her arm.

Wandering around inside, they were pleasantly surprised that the interior was warm and welcome with no over the top signs of ostentatiousness. According to DiNozzo it was in the style of country chic whatever the hell that might be. He seemed relieved that there weren't marble entrance halls and grandiose marble staircases but it was light, airy and open plan without being too modern and lacking in soul. They went over the main house and found it in good condition, obviously well maintained and given a major refurbishment a couple of years before for the Retreat's grand opening.

The two timber cabins were only a couple of years old and well-built and had their own well-appointed yet compact bathrooms and kitchens. Jessie had been particularly positive about this property although when he was shown through the stable by Roc and saw the state-of-the-art ride on lawn mower, Tony had a pretty big clue about why she liked this place so much. Jess had always been a bit of a rev-head and was probably picturing herself roaring around slaying the aggressively growing grass. Finally having filled half his memory card with still shots and taken a mountain of video they politely ditched Roc Johnson who was going through the usual spiel about a once in a lifetime opportunity. They jumped into their cars to drive in convoy to the last property that Jessie had deemed suitable for their inspection.

The last property was a private sale so the vendor was showing them around personally and it was large airy house with ten bedrooms and five bathrooms. When Jessie had been describing it to Tony he'd quipped that it must belong to a Brady Bunch style family. To which she'd retorted that it was a large first generation Greek American family that had housed three generations under the one roof. It seemed that now the parents were empty nesters and their own parents had become frail or infirmed so they'd decided to downsize. It was the smallest block of land of the three properties, being two and a half acres but on the plus side, one of the daughters had been an up and coming painter so they had built her an artist's retreat out back. It was something, which could be fairly easily converted to self-contained accommodation if they required it at a later date.

One thing Tony said he particularly like about this place was despite the size of the house and its living areas; it still maintained a homely, family-like atmosphere. Having grown up in a cold ostentatious house that had never been homey or welcoming, he had no wish to bring his own daughter up in a place that was an architectural show piece. He wanted somewhere she would be able to invite her friends to, even have them stay for sleepovers but was still cosy and informal. The other thing that he really liked about the property was that it had a rather impressive tree house, built no doubt, for the vender's seven kids that would unquestionably be a hit with Tia.

They did their usual measuring, tapping of walls, looking for structural faults and dry rot. Tony took lots of photos and video and they checked out the boundaries. One drawback was that the place didn't have a good security system and would need to have a couple of trees removed that were too close to the fences but there was nothing too substantial to eliminate it from it from the list. Finally, they had everything they needed and they decided to reconvene back at Tony's apartment to discuss their findings.

Gibbs was pretty sure that between the three options one would end up ticking enough boxes to be final choice. He felt like they had had a most productive morning. Now to get his team together again.


	15. The Moral High Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Tia organise a dinner party that opens some old wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to address one issue re using British versus American English in my stories. I try as much as possible to use American English since most of the characters are American. The obvious exception is Ducky of course, since he is from the UK but there is one instance where I use British English and it is deliberate. In my stories Tony calls his mother Mum not Mom because although he's been brought up in the US his Mother is English. In my experience, parents and grandparents will automatically teach their child the term that they are most comfortable and accustomed to. Possibly also a way of retaining one's cultural identity hence Tony's mother would have wanted to be called mum.

Tony called Jess to see why they were late and found that she and the two girls had been invited to a café for morning tea with several other little girls and their mothers who Tia had made friends with. He laughed at the thought, because he knew exactly how much of a sacrifice it was for her to do the girly thing for her God-daughter. Jessie considered acceptable social conversational topics, things like the various merits of Glocks versus Sig Saur's or the latest techniques of physically subduing a violent perp. Not clothes and makeup which bored her silly.

Having to make nice with a bunch of civilian mothers, was probably like listening to finger nails on a black board for her. So, knowing how much she hated that sort of thing made it all the more special that she would do that for his daughter. Tony resolved to tell her how much he appreciated everything she was doing for them. He knew how important it was to receive acknowledgement.

He'd told Jessie they had finished and were going to head on back to the apartment and analyse the evidence and she'd laughed.

"It's not a crime scene Tony."

"Maybe not, Jess but just as important. Is Emily okay by the way, Tobias wants to know?”

"Yeah, they both had a big gooey iced chocolate and shared a blueberry muffin between them so they're happy as pigs in sh…um mud, so we'll see you soon."

"Tia's listening isn't she, Jess?" He laughed knowing what she'd been about to say.

"Yeah, she is. By the way, I called and invited Abby over for dinner tonight. Is it okay?"

"Sure, now the cat's out of the bag so to speak, no reason not to." The only reason he hadn't told Abby about Tia was because she saw the team as one big happy family and he hadn't wanted her to be placed in the uncomfortable position of keeping Tia's existence from Ziva and McGee.

"Tia wanted pizza for dinner so I told her we'd make them ourselves."

"No doubt Tia has already invited Em too?" he enquired, amused.

"Freakin Francis, how'd you guess? You must be psychic!" Jessie chortled sarcastically.

"Funn-ee Jessica. I guess that means I'd better invite Tobias too. Gotta go now, see ya!"

He turned to Fornell, "They got dragged off to go have morning tea. Jess has been playing nice with the ballet moms and she's almost at the end of her tether. Trust me; you don't want to see her when she's pissed."

He grinned remembering her famed ill-temper when they had shared an apartment with Melissa. It was funny how the passage of a decade had simply melted away when they came back to DC and they'd slipped back into the habits from their days together in Philly.

"By the way, Jess has invited Abby over for home-made pizza tonight and Tia wants Em to stay too so I said I'd check with you, Tobias. Gibbs, you're welcome to stay too, if you don't mind watching kids DVDs and eating pizza."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks. You want me to see if the others are busy?"

"I don't think there's enough room in my apartment, for everyone."

"I was gonna invite everyone back to my place tonight for a team dinner, so we could all go there instead." Gibbs suggested. "Be good to spend some time together and Emily and Tobias can come too."

Tony shook his head. "Maybe some other time, Boss. Tia and Emily have a new DVD they want to watch and I've got a much better television to do that on than yours. And I think that Jessie wanted a chance to get to know Abby on her own."

"Well we could at least call McGee and Ziva. They'll feel left out if Abby gets an invite and they don't."

Tony sighed, he'd really been hoping to avoid this conversation but Gibbs wasn't going to let it drop.

"Look Boss, in case you missed it the other day, and I'll wager you didn't, Ziva and McGee didn't exactly take to Jess or Tia. And I have to tell you that the feeling was mutual. So unless they change their attitude and make a genuine effort to make them feel welcome, I've no intention of inflicting them on Tia or Jess in a social setting any time soon. They're my family now and they come first."

"Thought we were your family, DiNozzo."

"I thought that too Gibbs but with everything that has happened over the last few years and meeting up with Jess again, even before Tia came along, Jessie helped remind me what real family was. You're worried that Tim and Ziva would feel left out if Abby came to dinner but that never stopped you all leaving me out of a team dinner when Ziva first joined the team. In fact, I seem to remember how much fun everyone had, rubbing the fact that I wasn't invited in my face, especially after I got shot and was feeling like crap."  
Gibbs scowled, "That was a joke, surely you're not still pissed about that?"

"Newsflash, Gibbs. A joke is only a joke if everyone finds it funny. Ziva had an intelligence dossier on me and you had checked me out when you hired me. You two sure as Hell knew enough about my childhood to know that getting left out wouldn't be a rib-tickling experience for me and Abbs damn well knew because I shared quite a lot of private stuff with her. So forgive me if I don't feel overly guilty about anyone's feelings, apart from my family."

He looked across at Fornell, "Sorry you got caught in the cross fire, Tobias. "I'll see you both back at my place." He strode off feeling pissed off with his boss.

~ Rising to the Bait ~

Reggie Jacques was meeting the boss at the warehouse with all the latest intelligence on the kid and her father. The boss had been trying to prove the existence of the kid ever since he heard whispers that Melissa Jenkins was pregnant but then she just disappeared off the face of the earth. Just as mysteriously, the girl appeared in DC a decade later with DiNozzo and his old partner from Philadelphia, Jessie Lawless. There was still no sign of the girl's mother even though they had searched extensively. And they hadn't been the only ones looking. Strangely enough, NCIS which was where DiNozzo worked had been looking for Melissa Jenkins too, which was odd to say the least. Shrugging, he refocused on what he was going to tell the boss. Hopefully he would understand that they'd done their best and besides it was the kid he wanted, not the mother, wasn't it?

Jacques paced up and down, running through the information he had collected from a variety of sources. Over the years, the old man had done a good job of keeping an eye on DiNozzo by paying various informants. Now he needed to collate all the data and present it to him. He had to admit it was money well spent though because when he showed up with a child in tow right out of the blue, thanks to the network the boss had set up he was immediately informed of the fact. They now also had incontrovertible proof that the kid Tia was his daughter, thanks to the wonders of DNA testing.

Hearing the throb of an engine, he looked out to see the familiar silver Mercedes that the Boss customarily drove pull into the warehouse and he climbed out of the driver's seat.  
Wasting no time he shook hands and commanded, "Reggie, let's get started."

Jacques motioned to the table and waiting until his boss was seated he began. Taking all the Intel, which included copies for his boss he had organised, he passed it over to his employer before beginning.

"On the first page, I've prepared an itinerary of their daily routine and activities and I prioritised where I think it would be best to make our move. They go to the local park every day and I vote for doing it on a weekday when there will be fewer witnesses around. She's mad about dogs so we can utilize that weakness to our advantage." Jacques stated calmly.

Reggie's boss smiled jubilantly, "Makes sense. Did we secure the property as I requested?"

"Yes Sir, it's all organised and I'm finalising the crew and the van as we speak. I'm looking at carrying it out on either Thursday or Friday next week if that suits you?"  
"That sounds fine Reggie. Just remember, there's to be no trace of a link back to me. Make sure any informants and anyone you use in your crew next week know not to talk. I'm sure you can persuade them that it's in their best interests."

"Yes Sir I will, although most of them don't have any idea of any connection between us. I'll scare the crap out of the couple that suspect my connection to you."  
"I'm paying you extremely well, so don't let me down. I don't appreciate being let down as you know. I've been waiting too long for this. Let me know when we have a go so I can organise my alibi."

Accustomed to getting the last word, the well-dressed man stood up to leave. He picked up the Intel and heading to the Mercedes without further ceremony, slipping behind the wheel and driving off. Jacques heaved a sigh of relief that everything had gone well. His employer wasn't known for his patience or his forgiveness but he did reward loyalty and results. Hopefully the plan would proceed smoothly next week. After ten years waiting and obsessing, the Boss was consumed with Anthony DiNozzo and his kid.

~Rising to the Bait ~

Jessie and the girls were already at the apartment when the three men arrived with all the information they had collected from viewing the properties. The tall cop immediately felt her stomach churning with tension, knowing straight off that Tony was disturbed about something. She tried to discover what had upset him, but he was far too skilled in undercover work to give up what had angered him.

While the girls were playing in Tia's room, the four of them sat down with coffee and sandwiches. Tony loaded the photos and video onto his laptop. Discussing the pros and cons of each place, they checked out the first property. He asked Gibbs about how much money it would cost to fix the boiler and the roof and also to modify the doors if necessary to make the door frames wider. Gibbs promised to do some research and get some estimates for him. Tony moved onto the second house that had been converted into the resort style retreat.

"It's a great place and it's got a lot of pros. There's plenty of space for everyone and privacy for you when you need some time by yourself, Jess. It's got a nice feel and lots of space and a professional security system. Nice gardens and areas for Mel but the grounds and pool are also things I see as cons too. I'm a bit concerned about the amount of time and cost of the upkeep that would be needed to keep the place in good repair.

"But Tony, it's got a really cool ride on lawn mower that would make short work of the lawns," Jessie exclaimed with childlike enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah…I know that the thought of roaring around on the ride-on-lawn-mover gets your heart pumping, Jessie but I'm thinking that we really don't want to be mowing ten acres of lawns, edging and gardens every weekend either. It's a lot of gardening and I'm not a green thumb. Are you?" He grinned looking at her crestfallen expression.

"Factoring in looking after the pool, cleaning it and filtering it, as well as keeping the grounds under control - that's a lot of up-keep. Yes the place is a great buy, but there's a lot of maintenance and I don't know if we can even manage it on our salaries. I need to sit down and do some sums and work out the ongoing cost for the pool chemicals and repairs and maintenance, maybe even a gardening service."

"So what did you think of the Brady Bunch house?" Jessie enquired.

"I really liked it because it feels like a proper home, not like the monstrosity I grew up in on Long Island. It feels like real family lives there and its only 2 and ½ acres which is much more manageable. The cons though are that we would need to invest in good security and the door frames would need widening. The biggest drawback for me is there isn't any self-contained accommodation for you so you have some privacy or for Tia's Aunt to come and stay."

"Don't forget there is the artist's retreat, Tone. We can add a kitchen and a bathroom to make it self-contained." Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah, I know but that would cost extra. What do you think, Gibbs? How much would it cost to put a kitchen and bathroom on the artists retreat?" Tony asked.

Gibbs scribbled some figures on the legal pad on the dining room table. "Very conservatively, I'd say at least fifteen grand, probably closer to twenty. I'll call a couple of buddies in the construction business."

Fornell jumped in. "It's hard to know, which place is going to be most suitable. If Melissa ends up being wheelchair bound, the first place with the elevator plus the bathroom modifications is probably going to be best suited for caring for her long term."

Tony sighed, wishing that he knew what the future held in store for Melissa but short of going to a fortune teller he didn't know how that was possible. Frankly, he'd never been inclined to trust psychics and soothsayers after watching Whoopi Goldberg's brilliant portrayal of the flaky charlatan Oda Mae Brown in Ghost. Regardless of mystics or oracles, it did seem probable though, that at least for an interim period of rehabilitation, she might have to rely on a wheel chair. At least for some months and everyone seemed to agree that that was the most optimistic outcome. The only solution he could see was to the do the sums and figure out what was the most affordable, long term and hope for the best and plan for the worst.

Gibbs looked at him. "You going to the hospital today?"

"Yeah but we aren't doing Mel's therapy. One of Jimmy Palmer's medical student pals is doing it. Jimmy's got a roster set up so we get a break and can just spend time with her. Tia wants to play her mother the song she's been learning on the piano that I recorded. Plus she always reads to Mel every day. It's kind of the one thing that they used to do together before the accident, so it gives her a sense of normalcy."

Tobias started tidying up the table. "Then we might get going, do some errands and we'll see you all later."

Jessie jumped up and went to fetch the two little girls who had been drawing pictures together since they returned. They were both still dressed in tights and leotards and with their soft pink tulle overskirts, ballet slippers and hair pulled up into buns, they looked like something out an impressionist painting. She smiled looking at the adoring expressing on Tony's face as he saw his little girl all dressed up, playing ballerina. She was pleased to see him relax finally, since he'd been so tense when he got back. She wouldn't be at all surprised if he ended up with a tension headache tonight.

Tony grabbed his camera, "C'mon girls, let's get some snaps of Tia's first dance class so she can show her mom when she wakes up."

~ Rising to the Bait ~

Tony closed the front door after the departure of Emily, her dad and Gibbs who all promised they would see them later. As he turned to walk away, he found Jessie standing waiting for him, watching him intensely.

"What?"

"What's bothering you? You're as taut as the strings on your guitar and I can't help but feel that you're about to snap. Tobias hinted that you and Gibbs had words before?"  
"Yeah we did but it's not just that. I can't help feeling like something bad is about to go down. Just in case anything happens, I've updated my will and appointed you as my executor. It's all in a box inside the safe."

Jess nodded, not pointing out they'd had this conversation twice before.

"So what did Gibbs do/say that pissed you off, pardna?"

Tony sighed, not sure that 'sharing' it with Jess would necessarily be 'a trouble halved'. She was already ambivalent to Gibbs and as protective as a lioness with cubs where he and Tia were concerned but if he didn't spill, she'd just worm it out of Fornell. He gave her a Reader's Digest version of the discussion about socialising with the team, glossing over the whole getting excluded portion of the discussion. Yet he should have known. Jess, like a heat seeking missile, zeroed in on the casual mention of the dinner party, demanding a full explanation.

"What a miserable bunch of shits!" she scowled. Did they ever apologise or attempt to make amends? Not that there is any excuse or way to atone for that, its unforgivable." She gave a short sharp laugh. "I forgot who I was talking to…DiNozzo you gotta stop forgiving the unforgivable, Sunshine. Although, it kind of sounds as if you finally gave some back to Gibbs. Good job." She gave him a pat on the head rather forcefully and in a fake excited high pitched tone, "Good boy Dino."

"Stop it, Jess-i-ca. I've told you, I'm not a dog." He pouted trying not to laugh. He had missed hanging out with Jess all these years and he wondered for the millionth time if by isolating himself from contact with her, he'd simply cut off his nose to spite his face.

Suddenly she launched herself at him and hugged him fiercely. "I don't understand how they could not only do that to a team mate but then taunt him about it too. It must have hurt."

He shrugged, while she hugged him even harder. "Yeah it did. I used to think they were family…my bad but I can see now that you and Mel and Tia are back in my life that the whole team/family thing was all about me wanting and needing family. It didn't mean that it was real. Even though my father is still alive, I've never had a real family before, not since my Mum died and maybe not even then, while the rest of the team grew up in families where they all knew they were loved. They never needed or wanted me like I needed them."

"Well I'm glad you stood up for yourself and us. I still say you forgive way too easily. That being the case, I'm so going to take advantage of that fact." She promptly began tickling him, knowing from previous bouts where all his most vulnerable spots were located. He broke out of her hug and grabbed a throw cushion from the sofa and started defending himself with it as they rolled around on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand. Finally, realising that Tia was standing there staring at them shocked, they grinned at each other, deciding they had better try to behave like adults.

"Hey Jessie, I'm hungry, can I have a brownie?" Tia pleaded, coming and sitting on top on them on the floor and smiling winsomely. Clearly the apple hadn't fallen to far from the tree.

"Nuh uhn Kiddo, I'm saving them for desert tonight. I've got some wicked ice cream to go with it. Think double chocolate cream and some caramel, toffee crunch as well," Jessie tried not to salivate at the thought of warm gooey brownie and the creamy ice cream, together. "Have some fruit, instead."

Tony jumped up. "Dibs on the banana, girls."

"Hey, I wanted that!" Tia pouted.

Tony couldn't resist her when she did that and he handed it over with a laugh. "After you've eaten that, go and get changed and we'll go to the park for a bit before we go visit your mum." He instructed, "And brush your teeth."

Jessie looked at him. "You're still worrying about your disagreement with Gibbs?"

"I'm worried but not about that. Do you think I'm crazy if we go through some more 'Stranger Danger' training with Tia at the park? I don't want to turn her into a neurotic frightened kid but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." He looked at his old partner needing to hear her opinion on whether he was doing the right thing by making such a big deal about his foreboding.

"Look Tone, both of us have worked too many crime scenes involving children. Even if you are just being a nervous new Papa it is still justified and responsible, knowing everything that we do. All kids should know this stuff but I've also learnt never to discount your feelings. It's saved us both on far too many occasions to count. If it feels right to you, then I say go for it."

She pursed her mouth for a moment. "I guess we better cover all the bases and come up with a safe word between the three of us, if we ever have to send someone to pick her up."

"Good thunking." He grinned as his five foot eleven friend dropped a demure curtsey. "What do you think about Quigley?"

"Think 'what' about Quigley?" Jess asked confused.

He rapped his knuckles on her head gently. "Pay attention, woman! How about using Quigley as the safe word for Tia?"

"What's the significance? Is it a movie?"

"It's the name of my teddy bear my nanny gave me when I was five. I called him after a story that my mum read to me once before bedtime."

"Okay that sounds perfect, let's do it." Jessie caught sight of herself in the mirror. "I'd better go and do something about my hair and just let me say, yours hasn't been improved rolling around on the floor, pardna." She sashayed off to the bedroom leaving behind one outraged federal agent.

"Hey, I'm not the one that decided to assault a fed. You're lucky I didn't have my handcuffs on me!" he yelled to the closed door.

He decided that even if he was on leave, it still wasn't such a bad idea to keep them on his person from now on, apart from catching Jess by surprise. He had already started carrying a gun at all times and he usually had his knife in his belt but maybe he should start carrying a few other things too. While it might be a pain dragging round all that stuff, if it kept them safe, he could live with a bit of inconvenience. He'd talk to Jess about making sure she was armed when she went out. She could use his backup gun and knew where he had weapons stashed around the apartment in child proof boxes.

He figured sooner or later they'd have to have the gun- talk with Tia, too.


	16. Pizza and a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets an invitation to spend time with Tia and Jessie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta on this story is Faldo who thankfully wrangles my punctuation.

Abby had dressed with an unusual amount of forethought before turning up for dinner at Tony's apartment. She decided that she didn't want to scare Tony's little ward and she was also aware that she needed to make a good impression with Jessie, who she had instantly recognised as a force to be reckoned with. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and her favourite bat motif, midriff T-shirt with her leather jacket, she left off her clodhopper platform boots and spiked collar, cuffs and chains. Although Jessie had told her it wasn't necessary to bring anything, she insisted and Jessie finally said a green salad would be great. So salad in hand, a much pared back Goth knocked on their front door.

Jessie opened the door and welcomed her inside and Abby looked at her appraisingly. The first time they'd encountered each other, Abby had been far too gobsmacked by the appearance of Tia and the Boston cop to be able to size her up except that she instinctively felt that she was more than capable of holding her own against anyone including her Silver Fox and Ninja Ziva. She was also impressed and at the same time shamed by the way Jessie stood up for her friend and Abby decided then and there that this would be a woman worth getting to know.

Of course, the fact that Tony brought her and Tia into work spoke volumes about their permanency in his life since he was notoriously guarded about his private life. Most people thought he shared too much of his personal life but it was really a clever front. By sharing lurid and much embellished, if not outright fictional accounts of isolated incidents, he effectively created an environment where no one questioned him very deeply about his personal life. He only had to start some phantasmagorical story and people switched off almost as soon as he started speaking. Gibbs was equally obsessive about his privacy but in not talking about it, he actually ended up creating much more of an interest in it because the unknown was always far more interesting. Tony was one sneaky dude!

She checked out Tony's friend…his girlfriend according to the Silver Fox, trying not to be too obvious about it. She couldn't help but be curious seeing they didn't get to see Tony when he was in a relationship. It was hard to know if they were just good friends 'with benefits' or they were really seriously together as Gibbs believed. Jessie was sure acting proprietarily around him with the team. She had also been pretty protective of him around Gibbs, who basically considered that Tony belonged to him and Ziva too seemed to behave territorially, feeling like Jessie was a threat.

She had been becoming more and more possessive lately, ever since Tony started going out with Jeanne Benoit actually, almost like she only wanted him when he was happily with someone else. Now Jess had appeared, Ziva was like an alpha bitch, marking out her territory and her alpha wolf and Jessie had totally pissed off both Gibbs and Ziva with her own alpha-like behaviour. Strange thing was that she hadn't looked to be trying all that hard either. Abby thought that the Boston cop was probably a very bad enemy to have and she had every intention of becoming an ally.

That Gibbs was so obviously at odds with Jessie Lawless was probably why Abby felt so surprised when she saw Gibbs sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand, talking to Tobias Fornell. And that another thing, since when had Tony been tight with the Fibbie that tried to lock him up for murder, twice no less? How hinky was that, to invite him for dinner. Jessie asked her if she wanted a beer and took her jacket to hang up in the hall closet.

Taking the salad with thanks, she informed her that Tony was in the kitchen with the girls and she followed the athletic cop, admiring her glossy mid brown hair hanging loose almost to her waist. Paired with the stunningly cobalt blue of her eyes, the woman was seriously one charismatic glamazon and she had to admit that together Tony and Jessie made one hell of a photogenic couple. As Abby headed towards the kitchen, she could hear sounds of merriment as girlish giggling contrasted with Tony's teasing. Abby gasped in amazement to find a number of dishes with a multitude of chopped up vegetables and proteins that would rival a pizza shop. Tia and a younger blondie with an elfin face sat on stools beside Tony, kneading pizza dough and making individual mini pizzas.

"Hey Abbs" Tony greeted her, "Hope you're hungry. Tia say hi to Abby. You know Emily Fornell, don'tcha Abby?"

The two little girls waved floury hands at her and chorused, "Hi Abby."

Emily Fornell, well that explained what Tobias was doing sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Hi Tony, Tia and Emily. Looks like fun."

Tia smiled at Abby. "Tony says we can make our own pizzas and you can put your own toppings on too."

"Sounds yummy, Tia. I'm just going to go and say hi to the others. Be back soon." She walked into the living room to find Gibbs and Tobias discussing real estate. She flopped down beside Gibbs, dropped a kiss on his cheek and smiled at Fornell. "What are we talking about gentlemen?"

"Hey Abbs. We're discussing houses we looked at today?" Gibbs smiled at her.

"You buying a place Fornell?" she asked." Don't you already have one?"

"Yep but I'm not buying, DiNotzo is."

Abby was shocked. She had never though he was the house buying type. As she sipped her beer, she heard hysterical laughter coming from the kitchen, Fornell looked at Jessie.  
"Hey should we be nervous about getting fed tonight? Thought you'd be cooking dinner, Jess." Tobias teased her and seemed quite at home, which struck Abby as strange. Perhaps the two little girl's friendship had brought him, Tony and Jess together. She'd always thought he was Gibbs' pal but Gibbs was the one that looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Chillax Tobes. Tony worked in a pizza parlour when he was in college. It's probably where he developed a taste for pizza since between boarding school crap, RIMA military swill and his nouveau riche, epicurean-snobbish father, he'd never even tried it before he went to college. So when it comes to homemade pizza you couldn't be in better hands. My pizza dough is always… well doughy."

Abby was going to say that Tony had never mentioned his college pizza job, when she recalled Jessie standing up for him in the bull pen. What was it she'd said? None of you know Tony. It had got everyone's hackles up but maybe she knew what she had been talking about. Feeling guilty she smiled at the cop.

"Does he need any help out there, Jessie?" the Goth asked politely.

"No, don't sweat it Abby. I got turned down when I offered. He's having a ball out there with the girls. He's always longed to have a real family to do the sort of stuff that we all take for granted. They've been out there chopping, mincing and grating and he's also been teaching the girls Italian. They're having fun together, so don't feel guilty." As if to prove Jessie's point, there was a squeal of laughter and Tony calling out to tell them to get their butts out to the kitchen ASAP if they wanted to eat.

He sounded happy and when Abby caught sight of him, she couldn't help but think how joyful he looked and free of his usual array of masks and guises that he usually wore around them. Thinking of what Jimmy had said about the team and the way they'd treated Tony over the last few years, had shamed her, knowing she hadn't been the friend that he'd been for her since she'd known him.

Handing her a smallish sized pizza on a foil disposable pizza tray topped with a tomato herb sauce base, he directed her to the kitchen island and all the toppings. "Put whatever you want on the pizza Abbs and then my assistants and I will cook it for you."

Abby looked at all the toppings, her eyebrows raised, impressed at the gourmet ingredients. "Jerusalem artichokes, shrimp, octopus and scallops, sundried tomatoes, grilled peppers, goat's cheese. Wow Tony. What's that one?" she asked.

"He leaned close and whispered, "Shh Abbs don't tell the peanut gallery, it's mozzarella, genuine authentic fresh buffalo cheese, not the crap ya get in the supermarket made from cow's milk. That one is Bocconcino and that's a mixture of Romano and Parmesan cheeses."

After everyone had assembled their own choice of toppings, adopting Tony's tip to put the cheese on first and then the other toppings, Tony, Tia and Emily shooed everyone out of the kitchen. They all went back inside while the cooks put the pizzas in the oven, set the table and put the green salad and the potato salad on the table. Abby asked Jessie about the houses they'd looked at so she showed her the photos Tony had taken and right at the end were the ones he'd snapped of Tia and Emily all dressed up in their girly ballet garb. It was clear to Abby that the photos that Tony snapped at crime scenes, didn't do justice to his skills at photography but granted, it was hard for dead people to look good.

She looked at one head study of Tia that he'd taken of the little girl and noticed the family portraits sitting up on the shelf. Standing up and retrieving the photo of Melissa, she carried it back over, sitting down to compare it with the one of Tia on the screen. She looked closely.

"She looks a wee bit like her mother, but I can't see any resemblance to her father," she observed.

"Takes after her grandmother," Tony spoke softly and Jessie nodded in agreement.

Abby jumped. "You knew her, Tony?"

"Yeah but it's easier to see in photos Abbs.

~Rising to the Bait~

Wanting to change the subject, he announced, "Your pizzas are cooked guys, if you want to head out to the table. Help yourselves to more drinks. Tobias is Emily allowed to have a San Pellagrino soda? I told Tia she could have one since it's a special occasion."

Seeing Fornell's nod, he went out and took several bottles out of the fridge and jiggled them in front of the two little girls.

"Chinotto, aranciata or limonata. Which one girls?" He asked.

Tia's eyes lit up. "Chinotto please, Tony." Seeing that Emily was looking a bit bemused Tia explained, pointing at the limonata and aranciata,"That's lemon soda and that's made from orange. And the chinotto is made from herbs and um…" She looked at Tony for help having forgotten what the other flavouring was.

"Citrus juice," He supplied.

"Oh yeah, citrus juice…that's lemon, lime, orange, grapefruit and some others, I think."

"Mandarin and tangelos and tangerines are citrus too," Emily informed them seriously.

"So what's it going to be, Miss Emily?" Tony asked again.

The little girl chewed on her lip as she faced the difficult decision of picking one, and Tony knowing how hard it was to make up your mind decided to help out. "Tell you what, Tia is having the chinotto, you pick lemon or orange and I'll have the other and Tia and I will let you try ours so that next time you'll know."

Emily grinned, relieved and pointed to the aranciata. "That one, please."

"Okay then, I'll have the limonata." He put them in front of the girl's places and got glasses for everyone before calling them again. He'd cooked his and the girls pizza's last, since they insisted on keeping watch on everyone else's and they weren't quite done yet but the cooks sat down at the table while the others tried their pizzas. Emily was particularly excited to have made her dad's pizza and watched carefully as he took a cautious bite of the piping hot offering.

"Hey Em, this tastes better than a shop bought one," he declared, grinning at her proud expression.

"And we've got yummy brownies and ice cream for 'afters' too, announced a joyful Tia.

"Oh wow I love chocolate brownies, Tia but my pizza is delicious too. Thank you Cooks." Abby smiled widely at the trio.

Everyone agreed that their homemade pizzas were exceptional and although everyone ate too much pizza, everyone still managed to find extra space for 'afters.' While Jessie dished up the warmed brownies and two flavours of ice cream, Tony made espresso style Italian coffee knowing that Gibbs and Fornell were probably suffering withdrawal. Anxious to avoid another confrontation with Gibbs tonight when he was feeling more relaxed than he'd been for some time, he made it extra strong in deference to the two veteran agents. Although he had to admit that Jessie also preferred hers stronger than he liked, too.

After dinner, Tony put the DVD on for the kids and made another pot of coffee, knowing that Gibbs practically mainlined the stuff and Jess wasn't a whole heap better. He also got out shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels for Gibbs and Single Malt Whiskey for Fornell and everyone else who didn't relish drinking paint stripper. Tony half suspected that Gibbs drank bourbon just so he wouldn't have to share, although to be fair, with his taste in coffee which also tended towards the ability to strip varnish off wood too, it might just mean he liked the taste of paint stripper.

Abby looked at Tony. "What are they watching Tony-boy?"

"It's an oldie Abbs, but a classic called Never Ending Story. I found it on-line the other day."

Jessie grinned. "I wouldn't mind watching it again and somehow it not only seems more socially acceptable to watch kids movies with kids but it's kinda more fun seeing it through their eyes too."

They both got up and staked a claim on the sofa and Tony decided he'd stack the dishwasher and pop some corn since it wasn't a movie night without popcorn. He waved the two older agents away, telling them he could manage without help. Getting the popcorn maker out of the cupboard he put the corn on and switched it on. Then getting out several large plastic bowls to put it into he grabbed the butter and a bottle of Perrier water out of the fridge.

"Fornell spied the distinctive bottle and raised his eyebrows. "Still on the wagon, DiNotzo?"

Tony just smiled and nodded. While he was on a fitness kick, the main reason he was barely drinking was that he didn't want to let his normally hair trigger reactions become dulled, preferring to stay in control. Instead of becoming more comfortable in the role of Tia's guardian, as time went by, he found himself becoming more and more anxious every day. Alcohol slowed physical reaction times and clouded mental judgments and he was determined to stay sharp and able to react if… no 'when' he needed to. He'd sipped on a low alcohol beer earlier, since they'd been eating pizza but he wouldn't drink any more tonight.

Grabbing the popcorn he took it inside and was waylaid by Jessie and Abby so he invaded the female dominion over the sofa and Jessie sighed contentedly, leaning up against him, munching popcorn. A while later, Tia draped herself over both of them, snuggling into them as Tony put his arm around her. Shortly, Gibbs and Tobias joined the party as the magical story captured the imaginations of Tia and Em. As the movie was ending, he could see Emily starting to nod off and so did Fornell.

He looked at her, "C'mon Emmylou, say night to Tia. It's time for us to go home, honey." He picked up his daughter and Jessie went to get their jackets.

"Bye Tia, see you at swimming."

"See you later, Emmy."

"Okay Tia, time to go to bed now. Say goodnight to everyone then go and go brush your teeth and Jessie and I will be in to say goodnight." Tony smirked as Tia said goodnight to Abby and gave her a shy peck on the cheek and then obviously felt trapped by her own good manners as she approached Gibbs and gave him an almost hug. The weird thing was that Gibbs seemed almost as unnerved around her as she was with him.

Gibbs looked as antsy as he used to feel around kids but he couldn't figure out why his boss was so awkward with his daughter unless she was picking up vibes that he didn't like her, except that didn't make a lot of sense. Sure, he knew it was normal to think that your kid was perfect, but as far as he could see, Tia wasn't a brat or disrespectful. Mel had done a great job bringing her up and she'd quickly won over nurses and doctors, not to mention the old ladies in the building and all the dog walkers at the park.  
Now if it was Jessie… well she and Gibbs were like oil and water and Jessie was pissed with Gibbs, partially because of how burnt out he was when she'd dragged him back to Boston to recover after pulling off their bait and switch caper to capture Macaluso. Gibbs didn't seem to like Jess any more than she liked him and he knew that both of them liked to be calling the shots but then again, Gibbs usually liked feisty women. He wondered if he'd have a different attitude if his friend was a red head. Abby, Cate and Ziva weren't shrinking violets either. Although, Gibbs had never had any time for Paula Cassidy and she was pretty much in his face, just like Jess.

Standing, he pushed the remote at Abby, "Ladies choice, Abbs. Pick a movie while I say goodnight to Tia."

"Okay, Tony. Where did Jessie go?"

"She walked Fornell and Emily down to the car. He's probably trying to convince her to join the Fibbies, persistent bastard! Back soon."

~Rising to the Bait~

Abby stood up and surveyed the hundreds of DVDs catalogued by their genre and decade. Seeing Gibbs wasn't a huge movie fan, she decided an action thriller with Harrison Ford would probably work so she pulled out Clear and Present Danger and set it up ready to go and went and put some coffee on. She realised that her Silver Fox had followed her out to the kitchen.

"Ya seem to know your way around, Abby?"

"Well yeah Gibbs. Tony and I do movie marathons regularly… well not for a while," she amended.

"Maybe you can talk to him Abbs."

"What about exactly, oh Silver Fox?"

"About us all getting together as a team because Tim and Ziva are going to feel left out when they hear about tonight."

"I don't think any of us can claim that moral high ground with Tony. Not after what we all did when we had a team dinner that time and deliberately didn't invite Tony. Well except for Ducky who did actually take the moral high ground by not coming. So I don't see how they, or any of us for that matter can feel hard done by."

"Not you too, Abbs? That team dinner was three years ago. Can't we put the past behind us and move on?"

"Who else is still talking about it, Gibbs? They're probably feeling horribly guilty like I do in the middle of night. If only we could go back and have a do-over. I don't even know how we could do that to Tony."

"It was DiNozzo that brought it up, when I tried to get him to invite the others too. Ouch, why did you just hit me, Abbs?"

"How could you Gibbs? None of us have the right to make him feel guilty for not inviting us, no matter how many years have gone by. And that argument that he should forget it because it happened three years ago; is specious and highly hypocritical for someone who works in law enforcement. Why do we bother investigating cold cases, they happened ages ago? Why don't we let go of the past then, too."

Gibbs scowled since Abby had basically said the same thing that Ducky had. "In my experience," he argued "raking up past mistakes and analysing them to death, doesn't work, never did for any of my three marriages."

He ignored the muttered, "Oh right, the genesis of never apologise."

"And since when did DiNozzo start carrying grudges?" He demanded truculently. Although he didn't come out and say it, it was pretty clear where he thought the blame lay.

Abby picked up the coffee pot and poured a cup for both of them, noticing a soft footfall walking away from the kitchen. Handing Gibbs a cup she Abby-punched him twice almost spilling the hot liquid on them both.

Rubbing his bicep, he grimaced. But before he could speak Abby let him have it.

"OMG Gibbs, Jimmy was so right. We have treated him like crap and now you want to blame him because he is finally standing up to say he's not going to take it anymore? I'm glad Jessie and Tia have become a part of his life, especially if it makes him take better care of himself for a change, even if it is his own team that is hurting him."

~Rising to the Bait~

Sometime earlier that day:

Reggie Jacques's employer waited impatiently for his employee to answer the anonymous burn phone he insisted that they used exclusively to communicate with from this point forward.

"Reggie, do we have a firm date yet?"

"Yes Sir, we're all set for Thursday morning."

"Good! Send me a text message when it's done."

Reggie nodded reflexively, "Yes Boss. Will do."

Ending the call, the man picked up his regular cell phone and called his personal assistant.

"Meryn, I need you to organise a meeting between me and the Xenos Consortium about financing. Make it Thursday, the whole day. We will require catering – a three course lunch from the usual place, I'll leave the details up to you. Call me when it's confirmed please. Oh and Meryn, we'll be requiring morning and afternoon tea for everyone. I'd lso like you organise the material we need to do a pictorial presentation for the meeting on Tuesday too, my dear."


	17. The Serpent Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the park confirms all Tony's fears about Tia's safety. Gibbs finally learns the truth about Tony's secondment to the FBI after Director Shepard's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Faldo for the Beta for the following chapter. :)

Thursday morning:

Tia and Tony were hanging out at the front door of the apartment looking to head out to the park, but waiting on Jessie. Finally, as they were ready to leave, Jessie's phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she answered it and spoke a few words. Then she interrupted the conversation to speak to Tony.

"It's Boston PD about a case. This might take a while cuz I need my computer. You two want to go on without me and I'll come down when I'm done?"  
Tony smiled, "Will do. C'mon Tia, let's go fill up the memory card."

He grabbed the soccer ball they were going to kick around and slung his camera around his neck. Ever since he started documenting the little girl's first dancing class dressed up in her dance gear, it had occurred to him to create a video and photo journal filled with all the firsts that he shared with her, since he had already missed so many milestones already. This was the first time, since her cast was removed, that they were going to play ball together, so Tony had grabbed his camera intending on getting lots of action shots.

Yesterday he'd taken a whole heap of shots at her first swimming lesson with Emily Fornell. The girls had had a fun afternoon and Tia got to meet some other kids. The only downside was that Diane felt it was incumbent upon herself to make conversation which would be awkward enough but she decided to share observations about her two ex-husbands in comparison to her current boyfriend, Victor. Tony had wimped out and left Emily's mother with Jessie while he took refuge behind the camera lens for the entire session. Knowing that Jessie was mad at him, he'd made Veal Marsala to suck up to her, explaining that it would be too weird to listen to her talk about his boss and his boss' best friend. She still hadn't totally forgiven her.

As they walked the block or two to the local park, he felt like they were being watched…again. But the feeling of dread was stronger than ever. Checking constantly over his shoulder and scanning right, left, behind them and ahead, he felt the familiar feeling that had been dogging him now for weeks. Checking that he'd remembered to bring all his gear, he decided that once they reached the park, he would start taking stills and video of all the passers-by and see if he could identify anyone suspicious. If he took enough footage perhaps he could see if there was someone shadowing them or he could get a licence plate to run.

As they entered the park, Tony glanced around seeing only regulars and dog-walkers who they knew. They all smiled at them in greeting. Yet if anything, his sense of trepidation was worse than ever. Telling Tia not to go far away, he handed her the ball and showed her how to dribble. While she was concentrating on trying to dribble just like he had, Tony whipped out his camera and flicked it to the video capture option. He made sure to film everyone within the park and also in the vicinity, not just his daughter. Eventually Tia lost interest in the soccer ball and begged Tony to play with her on the swings. Sometimes the three of them would see who could swing the highest but he declined a rematch today, preferring to push Tia instead so he could keep a better watch.

Just as Tony decided to cut short their time at the park, Tia spied one of her new favourite canine pals, a golden retriever called Harley who carried around a slobbery old tennis ball, devoid of any fuzz in his mouth. It had been evidently been sucked off by spending too much time in the slobbery doggy mouth and the dog was obsessed with retrieving that dumb ball. He'd found an untiring playmate in Tia, who was besotted with the unquenchable dog. Leaping off the swing she pleaded, "Tony can I go play with Harley, puleease?"  
Wishing she didn't have such consummate power to make him change his mind, he demurred. "Just five more minutes' kiddo then we'll have to go."

He watched her and Harley romping with the gross, disgusting looking tennis ball and kept scanning the park constantly, spying a man who looked as if he was searching for someone and a woman who was approaching Tia who looked very familiar. As he called for her to come to him, Tony realised the woman near the little girl was Karen of 'Karen and Buddy the Cavalier King Charles' duo although he couldn't see the tricoloured little dog anywhere. As Karen spoke to Tia, the distressed man who he'd noticed ran towards him asking if he'd seen his little boy anywhere.

Tony felt somewhat cynical and hardhearted, but his intuition was screaming at him at a volume akin to Aka Daka decibels that the guy was as fake as an Elvis impersonator. The NCIS agent and terrified father reached discreetly for his firearm.

"Please Mister; have you seen my little boy?"

Tony kept one eye on his daughter and the other on the so called 'father.' I'm sorry, I haven't but I'll call the police for you immediately."

He reached for his phone and started ringing 911. He waited to observe the fake father's reaction to that suggestion and saw a flicker of pure panic cross the guy's face. Tony started making his way toward Tia as fast as possible, as he called out to her again.

Meanwhile, Tia heard Tony call and was returning to him when Karen called out and asked her if she had seen Buddy, that he'd run away from her. Suddenly a man ran towards them calling, "He ran this way, help him. Quick before he runs under a car."

Tia was going to run off to save the little dog when she remembered all the times she had practised 'Stranger Danger' with Jessie and Tony and how bad men tried to take children by tricking them with candy or lost dogs. She really wanted to find her friend but she remembered her lessons and she could hear Tony calling her again, so she turned and ran back towards him.

As Tia ran past Karen, she grabbed hold of the little girl and picked her up, holding her tight. Although terrified, she remembered Tony telling her that if she was scared to yell and kick and make a fuss. Jessie said to yell FIRE not HELP and so she did… at the top of her lungs while Karen tried to drag her away.

Seeing a guy rapidly approaching his daughter, Tony watched her running back towards him, when she passed Buddy's owner who grabbed her. Although he could see she was badly frightened, she remembered what they'd practised, yelling, and making it difficult for the bitch that had his little girl, to carry her away. She even remembered Jessie's instructions and was screaming her lungs out and people were all turning around and looking at the little girl yelling FIRE.

Hoping that people were filming it on their cell phones, he took aim at the dirtbag that was coming up towards Tia and Karen and yelled, "Stop or I'll shoot, Federal Agent." Seeing the dirtbag draw a gun and aim it at him him, Tony targeted his limbs, taking out both legs and aiming at his shooting arm, causing him to drop his firearm as he collapsed on the ground writhing in pain.

As Tony got closer to her he heard his little girl scream out to him in terror and heard her shout out, "Gun behind you." Half turning even as he ran towards her, he fired at the fake-father who had been trying to keep him busy with a sob story while they snatched his baby and fired a split second after the goon did. Even as the bullet pierced his shoulder he was determined to reach Tia and rip Karen limb from limb for trying to take his little girl away from him. Luckily, turning to fire his Sig had made enough of a difference in his body mass as a target, that the bullet ended up in his shoulder rather than somewhere way more critical, like shearing through his aorta.

He was relieved the sudden numbness accompanied the sensation of a pile driver entering his left shoulder meant he could still fire his gun with his dominant right hand. His sympathetic nervous system was making it possible for him to keep on fighting because he couldn't feel the bullet with all the adrenaline he was producing to get to Tia. He fired one more time after he was shoot, double-tapping the dirt bag that had shot him.

Ignoring the screams of the bystanders, he kept running towards Tia who was still struggling to get free and as he reached her, she grabbed onto him like a drowning victim clutches onto to their saviour. Seeing a black van with dark windows heading straight across the grass and knowing time was running out, he said a silent thank-you to Jessie as he pulled out his handcuffs. He quickly cuffed himself to Tia then tossed away the key along with his camera, hoping he might have captured the dirt bags or their vehicles before the kidnapping started.

As he wrapped Tia in a fierce hug, he fought to stay conscious and his vision went grey as he was losing his battle. Before he slipped away he saw the familiar figure of his Boston partner running towards them with her gun drawn.

Yelling, "Police halt" as the van screamed to a halt and two thugs dragged him and Tia into the van as he attempted to fight them off. Jessie took aim, trying to shoot out the tyres on the van but she was still too far away and the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was her anguished expression. Tony knew she shared his own sense of failure that he'd let Melissa and Tia down by not protecting their daughter.

~Rising To the Bait~

Working on an embezzlement case involving personnel for the Norfolk Base, the MCRT less one, was frustrated and grumpy since they couldn't make a break and there was still far too many financial records that they needed to sort through. Gibbs was wishing that Tony was there with his off the wall theories, wild ideas and movie plots because even when an idea was way off base, it still often stirred everyone else into coming up with alternate theories. Pretty soon they had fresh avenues to chase and renewed energy and they could sure use a double dose of both right about now.

The elevator pinged and his gut went into overdrive as two familiar and not wholly welcome figures emerged into the bull pen. Tobias Fornell and Jessie Lawless, their dour expressions telegraphing that they weren't here for a social call, grimly approached their workspace.

They walked briskly to Gibbs desk and McGee asked, "Where's Tony and Tia?"

Jessie gritted her teeth and Fornell spoke stoically. "They were abducted this morning at the park down the block from their apartment. Tony managed to neutralise one dirt bag and killed another one who shot him before they were taken. We know he took a bullet to the shoulder but we don't know how badly he was hurt."

Jessie joined in. "Tony was filming people in the park before it happened and he tossed his camera for us to find before the perps grabbed them. We're hoping that there's something on the memory card to help us identify them and give us a clue where they took them."

Tobias looked at the sober team and then at Gibbs. The cops are canvassing the whole area around the park and the FBI are analysing evidence as we speak but so far nothing. You want in Jethro? We could do with your team's expertise on this too."

Gibbs grabbed Fornell by the lapels. "Why are we just hearing about it now? DiNozzo's NCIS not FBI and he's mine."

Much to everyone's shock in the vicinity of the bull pen, it was Jessie who intervened. "Let him go Gibbs." Her voice was like steel. "We don't have time for you to compare respective dick sizes. First off, we have just come straight here from the crime scene, not the J. Edgar Hoover Building. Second, threats to Feds or their family are automatically the bailiwick of the Fibbies as you must know and they have more physical resources in terms of manpower to chase down the routine evidence. And most importantly, it may be a retributive kidnap to do with a case that we worked with the FBI. I INSISTED THAT THEY BE CALLED IN FIRST. Now either you are part of the solution or you're part of the problem and if so, we'll be on our way back to the FBI."

Gibbs deflated and stepped away from the FBI agent. "Of course we're in. Show us what you've got and read us in on the case. Is it something from Philly PD, ten years ago?"

Ziva interjected, What about the Witness Protection case? Would it not make sense to start there?"

Jessie looked at Tobias. "Who's going to break the news to the Director?"

Fornell looked at Gibbs, "That's another reason she called me. Vance has deemed it 'need to know' and told DiNozzo he couldn't talk of it."

Jessie smiled grimly. "Since I'm not a federal agent, I don't intend follow his orders, not when it could help locate Tony and Tia. Let me at him!"

The team all looked confused and Tobias said, "Can we commandeer a conference room? While Vance has a personal reason for deeming it 'need to know' Jessie and Tony have their own private reasons for not wanting this information broadcast either."

Gibbs looked at McGee. "Get Conference Room 1 organised while Fornell and I have a talk with the Director. Jessie, can you show Ziva and McGee the footage from the park? Let's go, Tobias," and he took off for the stairs.

~Rising To The Bait~

Reggie Jacques had sent his employer a text to tell him that the plan had all gone pear-shaped. He knew that the Boss was going to be murderously angry and he wasn't looking forward to having to answer to him about what went wrong. The fact that he'd made it plain that he wanted the kid snatched as quietly as possible, and DiNozzo had shot two of his men would have been bad enough. But the fact he had taken a bullet himself and then handcuffed himself to his daughter so they'd been forced to take him along too was nothing short of a catastrophe.

They had badly underestimated the federal agent and Jacques felt very resentful towards the man who had thwarted his operation. The Boss did not appreciate failure and DiNozzo's antics would cost him dearly. He would make the fed pay for causing him to look bad in front of the boss.

They were making their way to the secluded property he had leased, anxious to get off the road since he was sure that thanks to DiNozzo being armed and starting World War III, the cops were certainly trying to track them down. His phone began to ring and he knew it was anthropomorphising but it seemed to Reggie that the ringtone sounded violently angry. So it was with a frisson of dread, he answered the burn phone knowing that he was about to get his balls ripped off by his Boss over the cock-up. Acknowledging the boss, he proceeded to give a succinct report of what had happened. He assured his employer that he had ditched DiNozzo's phone into a trash can almost immediately so they couldn't track them.

He was informed by an enraged employer to search them and get rid of any watches or jewellery that might conceal a microchip that might help the cops locate them and Jacques promised to pull over and do so as soon as practical. The Boss stated that to cement his alibi in the face of Reggie's balls-up, he would need to stay home at least for a few days until the heat died down a bit. Even though he was furious to hear that the Fed had disrupted his long cherished goal, he instructed Jacques to keep both of them on ice until he was able to rendezvous with them.

Apparently he decided that when DiNozzo forced himself upon them, they would take advantage of the situation and use it to their advantage. He received instructions from the boss to make sure he didn't die…but the boss had said not to baby him either since he'd succeeded in ruining all their plans.

~Rising To The Bait~

Once they had commandeered the private room, Jessie handed over the memory card that had the video Tony had filmed when he and Tia had first entered the park together. Clearly something must have made him suspicious enough to start filming the environment instead of Tia and hopefully he'd captured something. She also had a cell phone Fornell had seized from a witness, which had the clearest footage taken by someone quick-witted to film the abduction on their cell phone. The detective handed over a USB drive that was a compilation of all the other various cell phone videos that had been shot by park users. They watched it through without speaking until it came to Tony's frantic lunge to reach Tia and his successful attempt to handcuff himself and the child together.

As he collapsed the dirt bags flipped him over to get to the little girl, before realising that he and Tia were attached. Ziva and McGee noted the front of his pale blue T-shirt was covered in blood but the back had been free from blood which was a pretty good indication that the bullet was still lodged somewhere inside his chest or shoulder. That made finding them even more time sensitive.

Back to the footage they saw that after kicking him in the gut in anger, two dirt bags dragged Tony and Tia towards a black van. It had been driven violently across the park, causing people to leap out of its way since the driver had shown scant regard for anyone's welfare. As they stuffed the unconscious agent and the still screaming and kicking child in the back of the van the woman who had been struggling with Tia came running to get into the van too. A mean-looking thug pulled out a gun and shot her and as she fell backwards, they slammed the door shut and roared off, nearly knocking over an elderly couple who almost didn't make it out of the way in time.

Jessie looked at them and said, "I think you should get Ducky, Jimmy and Abby up here so Tobias and I only have to go through it all once and then we can start searching. There's a lot to go through and we may not have much time either."

While McGee summoned the rest of the team, Ziva pointed to the frozen image of the slain woman.

"Do we have a name for her or the dirt bag Tony double tapped? And the pond scat he shot? I can interrogate him and I will make him talk."

"The 'pond scum' is at George Washington in surgery but we 'questioned' him at the scene. He talked," Jessie said succinctly, with grim satisfaction, "But the problem was he wasn't exactly a lot of help. He communicated with the guy who hired him by burn phones, he was hired by a Jack and he wasn't told where they were going after abducting Tia."

Taking a breath, Jess continued to check off the points."We haven't managed to ID the body but the woman's first name is Karen. Well that's what she told us when she befriended Tia at the park a couple of weeks ago with her dog. There's some footage of her talking to someone under the trees but it isn't clear enough to see who she's talking too. Hopefully you guys can clean it up enough for us to get an ID."

McGee frowned. "I don't understand; why was Tony carrying his handcuffs when he was off duty? His gun - I get him carrying that. He doesn't go anywhere without it, just like Ziva doesn't go anywhere without her knives. But handcuffs… I mean is it some kinky sex game or something?"

"Because he knew that something bad was going to go down and he wanted to be prepared." Gibbs' voice behind them made them jump. Not just because he caught them by surprise but because they almost didn't recognise it. Staring at him, it was obvious he was furious and having seen him livid on a daily basis, this was in a new universe of violently angry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony regains conciousness and his team mates learn exactly who Tia really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Faldo for beta'ing this chapter.

Tony groaned. His shoulder wasn't numb anymore, unfortunately and his face was wet. Actually, something kept dripping on it and it was starting to annoy him and someone wouldn't stop saying his name. Like he didn't know who he was already. Why wouldn't they let him sleep? Eventually, he couldn't ignore the pulling on his good side and he cracked open his eyes to see Tia looming over him, sobbing his name and begging him not to die, as tears dripped down her cheeks and splashed onto his face.

He reached out to her with his right hand that was still cuffed to her left wrist and pulled her down to hug her carefully. Feeling terrible guilt, he longed to take away all her pain. She must have been so scared while he was unconscious and he hated that he couldn't save her from this horror. It wasn't fair that she should have to cope with the car accident that had taken Dennis and perhaps Mel from her and now she'd been abducted, seen him shoot and kill someone and if he could get them out of this mess, she was going to need to see a therapist for the next twenty years.

"Tia, it's okay Sweetie. I'm not going to die.

He struggled to sit up and pushed his T-Shirt up to see the wound, noting grimly after groping around his scapula that there wasn't a exit wound. That was bad! At least the wound had stopped bleeding though. That was good! He finally registered the fact that they were both still cuffed together and he figured that the dirt bags mustn't have had any bolt cutters or anyone able to pick locks. It was important for them not to be separated and Tony noticed, dismayed, that both their watches and Tia's butterfly necklace was missing. Along with his cell phone and gun and while not good, was also hardly surprising either.

The question was, had they ditched his phone, their watches and Tia's necklace or had they simply removed them. If they were idiots and hadn't tossed them, hopefully Gibbs and Fornell would be turning up anytime soon since they could use the GPS trackers to locate them. The million dollar question was who was paying these dirt bags. Was it someone from the Macaluso clan and if so, the mob would be more likely to kill them than abduct them surely. So if not them, who else would want to abduct Tia? He wasn't testifying against anyone currently, but maybe someone with a beef had been released from prison lately. It was a slim chance that this was all about ransom if someone knew about Dennis's life insurance policy.

Whoever and whatever their intent, it was time to start making plans to get out of Dodge because he wasn't hanging about to find out. They were in an empty room with a wooden floor and a mattress on the floor and they had left a couple of water bottles for them to drink beside the mattress. The window was boarded up so they wouldn't be going anywhere via that route, not without some tools anyway. Note to self to carry a pocket knife from this point forward.

He realised with relief that he had his shoes and they hadn't taken his belt either. That belt knife had more than paid for itself, over and over again. Tony decided that before they made an escape attempt, he needed as much information as possible. With the bullet still in him, he had a much more limited time frame in which to escape and he was going to make sure that he made it work for them. Eventually he would likely start to become feverish as infection became a major problem since his weakened damned immune system courtesy of one Hannah Lowell and Y- Pestis.

He pulled Tia onto his lap and he cuddled her gently, feeling her tremors as he began to speak gently. "Now you need to listen carefully, Sweet Girl. I'm going to get you out of here and Jessie is going to be looking really hard for you and so is Gibbs and Emmy's Dad. And Abby, Jimmy, Ducky, McGee and Ziva are all going to be helping them look for us too. And I have lots of friends who are police and agents that are going to be looking for us too. In the mean time I need your help too Tia." He took her face and held it gently in his hand.

"We're going to get away from here real soon but I need you to tell me everything you saw and heard after they threw us into the van." The last thing he wanted was to start her remember what had occurred at the park but he had no choice. "I'm afraid I decided to be lazy and have a bit of a snooze so I'm hoping you were paying attention," he joked as she started to cry.

"I thought that they'd killed you Tony," she sobbed." I wish Momma was here. Will I ever see her again?"

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth gently and he crooned to her, reassuring her that she would see her mother, that he would be fine and that they would be going home. As anxious as he was to quiz her for information about the dirt bags, he also had to shore her up emotionally before they attempted an escape.

"Hey Miss Antonia Jessica Mae, you know what? This reminds me of a movie I saw once."

"Wh...what movie is th...at Tony?" She hiccuped, tears and snot still leaking from various orifices as she wiped them on her sleeve.

"It's called Escape to Witch Mountain and it's about these two kids that are running away from these bad guys. They are brother and sister and they come from another planet and their names are," And he paused for dramatic effect. "Tony and Tia and they have some really cool super powers too. So wanna watch it with Jessie and Emmy when we go home?" He asked, smiling as she nodded tentatively.

~Rising to the Bait~

Everyone in the room sat silently watching the footage of Tia and Tony's abduction. Gibbs looked at Jessie who was white faced. "Federal Marshals been busy giving her some pointers?"

"No, Tony and I have been coaching her on 'Stranger Danger' since she got to DC. Tony's had an overpowering sense of foreboding that something bad was going to happen." 

She watched the footage yet again in slow motion trying to stay objective." She delayed that bitch long enough to give Tony time to get to her and made enough fuss so people started to film it on their cell phones."

Ziva frowned. "I do not understand why she is yelling fire. Is she slow?"

Fornell looked at her, not sure if she was being sarcastic or joking but one look at her face showed she was serious and he realised that David was genuinely confused. That's what came from having an assassin slash spy on a major investigative team.

Jessie tried not to roll her eyes again. "Because Officer David, research has revealed that when a victim shouts out 'help' that lots of people don't want to get involved because they think it might be dangerous. But when someone yells out 'fire' there isn't the same instinctive response to ignore the victim…and the bystander effect isn't as great," She concluded looking at Tobias who nodded.

The cop looked at the footage again. "Far from being slow, Officer, Tia kept her head and did what we'd practised. She learnt her lessons well. If only I hadn't taken that damned call from Boston PD… If both of us were there it might have been a different outcome." Jessie kicked the table viciously.

Tobias reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't torture yourself, Jess. You could haven't have known."

"That's the thing, Tobias, I did know. It's hardly the first time T's feelings have saved our butts." Sighing dispiritedly she looked at Fornell."Show them the location of the disgarded GPS and Tony's phone," she urged."

He looked around the room and flicked on a graphic showing four dots. "This shows the location of DiNozzo's cell phone," he pointed to the first dot. "The cluster of three dots, are Tony and Tia's watch and her butterfly necklace which have miniature GPS locators planted in them. They are abandoned more than thirty miles north from the phone which gives us some sort of direction to begin searching in. Plus I have people scanning traffic CCTV footage for the van."

"So you're thinking that the dirtbags tossed Tony's cell phone and then chucked the watch and necklace later. Why?" Gibbs probed.

Fornell shrugged. "Someone gave them the heads up about GPS in the jewellery. Unless they were laying a false trail then they aren't real bright and they've given us our first real break."

"Are you going to tell us about the suspects?" Ziva probed. "Jessie said she was going to tell us when everyone was here. Who do you think ordered the grasp?" Abby whispered and Ziva shrugged. "Alright grab then."

Jessie looked at Tobias and shrugged. "This information stays within this room just in case it isn't the dirt bags that are after us. If they don't know about us, then the last thing we want to do is to give any of the Macaluso family a heads up."

"Macaluso?" McGee looked and sounded disbelieving. "But he's dead. The FBI shot him in the head, over six months ago."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that McGee. Tony and I were standing right beside him at the time when an FBI sniper took him out," she drawled, conscious that she was dropping a bombshell. Gibbs who had been read in upstairs in the director's office about the situation 6 months ago looked furious. "When Tony was supposedly serving aboard the Ronald Reagan he was actually working with the FBI to recapture Mike Macaluso."

Tobias took up the story, "Vance agreed to the Secondment of DiNotzo when he split up the team back when he took over as Director. My Boss used him as bait without telling me or DiNotzo, damn his soul and he could have easily ended up dead. Another agent was killed when the bastard sent his goons to try to snatch Tony from the safe-house when they'd leaked his location. I was hit in the leg too and nearly bled out but DiNotzo saved my life."

Jessie was watching Gibbs as Tobias spoke and when he stated that Tony have saved him it was like watching a light bulb being switch on. She wondered what he was thinking?

"I told Tony to go to ground until I was mobile again and could return the favour since I didn't trust my own agency not to sacrifice him to close the case. He went straight to Philly instead and called Jessie and they set a trap for Macaluso and reeled him in. He called us in at the final curtain call, for the sting," the FBI agent revealed with a mixture of pride and exasperation.

"Why didn't he call us when he got into trouble," McGee wanted to know. "We're a team? Why did he have to go off on his own again? When will he learn there is no I in Team? He always has to hog the lime light" He said belligerently unaware of the way Gibbs pupils contracted dangerously or that Jessie's nostrils flared and she clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. But before either of them could rip his throat out, an attack came from a quarter that surprised most people in the room, most of all McGee.

Tobias got right up in his face, clearly fit to be tied. "Hey, don't blame him McGee, I was there when Vance went to his apartment and ordered him to work with us. He was not given a choice and Vance told that he was not to, under any circumstances, let any of his former team know what was going on. Your precious techno geek Director told him you all had far more important matters to focus on and he was not to endanger any of you; the implication was pretty clear that Vance didn't think he was important except as a piece of meat to bait a trap."

"He had no choice, the poor bastard." He scowled at Gibbs and Ziva too. "Just like he wasn't given a choice, when he was ordered to get close to Jeanne Benoit and her father. That crazy-assed lunatic of a Director Jenny Shepard used him for her own purposes too. The only difference was this time around your precious damned Director, being new, was desperate to earn brownie points with the FBI rather than chasing a personal vendetta. He obviously decided that if Tony got hurt or worse, being owed a favour was worth his loss.

"Tony paid a hell of a price for following Shepard's orders, lost his car and lost his heart. Then had to cope with you lot all heaping a pile of shit on him because your pride was hurt that he was working two jobs and none of ya figured it out. So what did you all do? You punished him… nice job kicking a wounded dog when he's down. BUT we don't have time for this."

Jessie joined in the game of tag. "Right on both counts Tobe and if they weren't in danger I kick all your asses for the way you treated my friend." She smiled suddenly at Jimmy and Ducky, "Well not all of you. But to get back on track; Tobias is having the case file for Macaluso's takedown sent over so you can get up to speed. Here's the thing though, if someone from the Macalusos are behind Tia's kidnap, why not … kill her, why snatch her?"

"To inflict more pain for Tony, maybe," Gibbs offered.

Ducky who had remained uncharacteristically quiet, spoke up. "What about the reason for the Coopers' going into Witness Protection? That would seem to be a logical place to start."

"That's not likely, Ducky. We don't need to waste time focusing on that." The cop was adamant and she exchanged an enigmatic glance with Fornell.

Gibbs objected. "We can't afford to reject anyone or anything at this stage of the case. We need to be read in on the WP case and the Coopers." He glared at her, daring her to dispute him. Since coming down from the director's office after learning that Tony hadn't spent three months on the Ronald Reagan as he'd been told the lead agent was feral but Jessie wasn't intimidated. She was used to standing up to the bullying tactics of perps and her male colleagues.

Jessie and Tobias exchanged looks. "We have to tell them, Jess."

She shook her head, "No Tobias, he doesn't want them to know."

"That was before hon, we don't have a choice. It's our best chance."

Jimmy went and put his arm around the distraught cop. "Tony will understand Jessie, he would want you to do everything possible to find Tia, even if that means telling them his secret," he indicated the rest of the team.

"You're right, Jimmy, Tobias. The most important thing is to find them. We'll sort the rest out later." She sighed sounding weary and took a deep breath. "The reason I said that the Witness Protection case was a non-starter is because it involves the same case as six months ago."

Abby frowned, "I don't get it. Mike Macaluso was alive still ten years ago and he tried to kill Tony this year when he escaped. How can it be the same case?"

Because Tony went undercover in Mike Macaluso family which made the Don homicidal when he found out who had brought him down. It was his charming MO to express his anger with an individual's families rather than the target whenever practical. He believed it sent a very clear message to others who might be considering double crossing him, not to mess with him. As much as Tony was in danger from the Don, Melissa was in greater danger if he found out about her and Tony insisted that she needed to go into protection because she was pregnant. He opted to stay in clear sight as a distraction. "

"So Melissa was seeing Dennis Cooper back when you lived together in Philly but why would Tony think that Macaluso would bother going after them anyway? And why would Tony not also insist you go into the program if he was being the tethered goat" Ziva asked, puzzled.

Jessie exchanged an incredulous look with Fornell. Gibbs and Ducky traded gazes that contained growing comprehension of Tony's secret.

"Melissa didn't meet Dennis Cooper until after she was relocated in Tucson."

McGee looked equally puzzled. "So if he's not Tia's father then where is he?"

Ducky nodded knowingly to Gibbs. "I've always felt like Antonia reminded me strongly of someone but I could never quite put my finger on who it was."

Rolling her eye Jessie answered the junior agent, "Where ever Tia is," she said through gritted teeth."

"So there have been two abductions?" McGee queried looking across at Ziva who was looking furious as she started making connections. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Abby punched McGee in excited understanding. "OMG Jessie, you're saying that Tia is Tony's daughter, aren't you?" And then she squealed like a teenager on a roller coaster and Jessie winced. These people are nuts!

~Rising to the Bait~

 

Reggie Jacques' boss paced in his office, frustrated and angry at the fact that the plan had been derailed so badly by the federal agent and a bunch of obviously dumb ass goons, recruited by Jacques. Good help was so hard to find but at least the incompetents his henchman had used wouldn't have any connection to him. Well theoretically!

His father had always said that if you want something done right then do it yourself and usually it was a maxim he took to heart, but he couldn't afford to be anywhere near this one so he'd had no choice. Now with the whole plan going to Hell in a hand basket he needed to go into damage control mode. It was all about having an alibi and being seen about town. Lifting up the phone he instructed his PA to join him.

"Call and make reservations for a late lunch for both of us Meryn. I want to go over the details of my appointments for the next week and I have a sudden desire for some sushi." He instructed, knowing that in the next couple of days he was going to be dining out… a lot.

Meanwhile he had to figure out what to do about having inadvertently abducting a wounded federal agent. Perhaps he should tell Jacques to take Antonia and hole up somewhere else for a while until the fuss died down. They could always leave an anonymous tip revealing DiNozzo's location when they had the child stashed someplace safe.

Damn DiNozzo for sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. He'd ruined his plans ten years ago and he was trying to ruin them now.

~Rising to the Bait~

Tony held onto the little girl in a hug that felt weirdly reminiscent of the children's game Twister, since both of his hands were tied together and tethered to his daughter. Enfolded within his arms, she had sobbed herself into an exhausted sleep, her breathing still uneven and hitching on every second up-breath, even in slumber. While he was loath to waste precious time, Tony had decided to let her sleep, for a little while at least, before trying to find out everything she could recall. He had debate using his knife to cut his hands free but decided against it since it would show his hand if the dirt bags came in.

No way was he going to make it easier for these bastards by picking the lock on his handcuffs. He was going to make it as difficult as possible to separate him from his child, not until they had affected a successful escape. Meanwhile, he needed to stay focused and try and figure out how they were going to get out of this. He was pretty sure they could get away from these goons even though they were ruthless enough to shoot to kill. Nevertheless from the staging of the kidnap, it was obvious that the dirt bags were not exactly the smartest crayons in the box.

Deciding to give Tia another fifteen minutes, he mentally worked his way through the lyrics of two epic songs McArthur Park and American Pie while he hummed the melody under his breath, knowing their combined play time would add up to close to a quarter hour. As she relaxed, he felt her breathing regularize and he wished that he could let her sleep as long as she needed but he knew that they needed to get going while the going was good.

He could also feel a dull throbbing from his shoulder, independent of pain that bespoke the possibility of an infection, which given Brad's harping on about his impaired immune system, meant that he had less resistance to infections, viruses and fungi. What that meant in terms of not letting his daughter sleep was that he had less time than a normal individual before he would be too ill to be able to run, if indeed an infection was brewing. It was time to wake her and get ready to run.

He knew that Jess would have mobilised everyone and they would be looking for them but they just couldn't afford to wait. He didn't know who had grabbed them and so it was impossible to carry out a risk/benefit analysis since he couldn't figure out what they intended to do with them. Well he could kinda figure out what his fate would be. The bullet in his chest or shoulder or wherever the hell it had gone was pretty suggestive but he didn't know how long they had or if they also intended to hurt Tia.

As he steeled himself to wake her, she started to stir. "Hey Tia, you need to wake up now, come on. It's time for us to go home to your Mom and Jessie." He tousled her hair with his cheek.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Baby."

"Has Emmy's dad found us yet?"

"No not yet, darling girl but we are going to help them find us."

The child sat up and stared at him, wide eyed. "How?"

"We're getting out of here in a few minutes. Just as soon as you tell me everything you can remember about what those bad guys did and said while I was taking a snooze."

"But Tony, Miss Crocker my teacher in Tucson said the best thing to do when you were lost was to stay still and let a rescuer find you. Not to wander away."

"And that's really great advice Sweetie but we aren't lost and I'm a sort of policeman and I help find people when they are lost. So we're going to help them find us so we can go home sooner and get away from the bad guys." He had no intention of scaring her any more than she was.

"Okay Tony, but how do we get out of here?" She looked at him curiously her expression one of implicit trust.


	19. Flight or Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes preparations to free himself and Tia. Meanwhile tension mounts back at NCIS as tempers spill over as they try to locate Tony and his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks to Faldo for providing a beta for this chapter.

When the team had finally figured out just what Tony's secret was, they sat in shocked silence.

McGee finally broke the stillness. "No, that can't be right. He wouldn't just abandon his fiancée when she was pregnant. He blamed his own father for leaving him in a hotel for a couple of days. No way could he justify walking out on his own flesh and blood." Abby punched his arm and he scowled at her unaware that a trio of antagonists had also circled him like lionesses surrounding a gazelle.

Fornell, Jess and surprisingly Jimmy Palmer all entered his personal space looking like they wanted to hurt him…badly and he swallowed looking at Ziva and Gibbs. Would they help him if things turned nasty?

"Oh is that so, Mr Bigshot Novelist? What do you know about the mob and vendettas, Probie?" The FBI agent enquired sarcastically using Tony's affectionate nickname but fully intending it to be an insult.

"We worked that case in the boneyard at Quantico with The Mob boss Jimmy Napolitano and the dead FBI agent the first year I was on the team." He protested pompously.

"Oh well McGee, we'll bow to your superior knowledge on the Mafia. I mean what does the FBI know about The Mob since you worked one minor case for a week. I'm sure you could teach DiNotso a thing or two about how The Mob operates. I'm sure Agent McGregor could take them all down singlehandedly without any difficulty," Fornell sniped back before becoming serious.

"Totally chalk and cheese, McGee. If you'd actually experienced what happens to people inside the organisation who betray their trust – especially an undercover cop who spent a year deep undercover when he was considered part of 'The Family' – you'd know that a generation isn't enough for The Mob to forget a vendetta or a betrayal. You'd also know that they have spies, moles and informants everywhere including police departments and federal agencies, even judges and the courts. Not to mention that people are willing to do anything for money and there are always fools that can be tricked into doing their bidding."

"But he was a cop. He could have gone into hiding with Melissa and Tia. He could have protected them." McGee objected while even Ziva who was pissed that she had been fooled comprehensively, looked askance at him.

Jessie sneered at him. "One man and two people who would have needed to be guarded 24/7, quite possibly for the terms of their natural life. Which one was he supposed to guard? How was he supposed to choose between them even if he could do that for 24 hours a day which he couldn't because he couldn't do without sleep. Who would you have him shadow – his wife or daughter? If he chose to guard Tia 24 hours a day, how was she supposed to have a normal childhood and go to school? If he tried to guard them both then neither could have a life. They wouldn't have been able to go to school, hold down a job, have friends or a normal life. They would be prisoners and that's why Tony sacrificed his life with them so they could lead a normal one."

While Jess was in full flight she stalked even closer, getting right up into his face. "Tony's father was a selfish, alcoholic jerk who was too busy worshipping money and booze and being far too hedonistic to care about his son. Most of the time he forgot about him, just like he did in Maui. Tony never forgot Tia or Mel but he knew if he disappeared with them he was endangering their lives and he wasn't selfish enough to do that. So do not ever compare him to that pitiful sack of sperm that created him if you like breathing, Special Agent!"

Fornell looked at Jessie and indicated that they needed to move it along.

Breathing deeply while attempting to get her temper back under control she picked up the remote control and stepped back in front of the screen. She used the remote to fast forward through the footage Tony had started filming of the environs of the park and everyone in it. Until they had observed the later cell phone footage where she had identified 'Karen' trying to drag Tia away, no one had paid any mind to a woman walking in the park. Once one of Fornell's team had identified her on the film that Tony had previously shot, they also saw that she was talking to someone else. She froze the film at that point.

"We need to clean up the film and try and identify who she was talking to and hope that it's a lead."

Gibbs looked at Abby who nodded earnestly and McGee, who was still looking shell shocked. "You two clean it up and run it through facial recognition software to find out who that dirtbag talked to. Ziva see if you can find any connections between anyone remotely associated to Macaluso and this thug called Jack. Can Ducky examine one or both bodies Tobias? Or at least have the reports of the autopsies? Let's all get to work."

"Um Boss?" McGee interjected.

"Why are you still here, McGee? We don't have time for this." Gibbs barked.

Yes b…but what if our digging in the Witness Protection database tipped off the kidnappers somehow? Shouldn't we check it out and rule out if we led them to Tony or Tia?" he asked nervously, aware that everyone was glaring at him but thinking of rule 8 – never assume.

Of course he'd expected Gibbs to be pissed off that he'd revealed that he asked him to check into the Coopers but he also suspected that the cop was going to be furious. Even though he hadn't been able to break the security measures surrounding Melissa's file no matter how hard he'd tried, it was a possibility they couldn't ignore. And after her anger over his earlier comments about the Mafia, he expected her to fly off the handle, maybe even need Fornell to have to hold her back from cleaning Gibbs clock but the reality was one Hell of a lot more scary. Perhaps in hindsight he should have been a bit more tactful about revealing what they'd done.

Jessie who had been so fiery just a few minutes ago, shocked everyone with her glacial speech and expressions as she delivered a invective rarely witnessed by Abby, Jimmy, McGee and Ziva.

"You Gibbs, really are a dumbass of monumental proportions. You were standing behind the door when brains were being handed out weren't you?" she spat out icily. "Which part of Witness Protection being secret and confidential don't you get? So help me if you've endangered my god-daughter and Tony because you had to stick you bib in and find out what was going on when you'd been told to butt out, I'm going to make sure they throw the book at you and then I'm going to rip your damned head off and…" Shaking her head she took several deep breaths. "We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to focus."

De-escalating the tension which was usually Tony's role, Ducky stepped up to the plate this time. "Alright, everyone needs to take some deep breaths and focus as Jessica has said. Now is not the time for recriminations and Timothy, I hope your snooping didn't precipitate this situation but you were correct to bring it to our attention. As Gibbs pointed out not so long ago we really cannot rule out anyone or anything at this point in time." He fixed a censorial eye upon his old friend before continuing.

"I'm sure I don't need to point out that Anthony has been shot and will require medical attention. I cannot be sure but I didn't see evidence of an exit wound and if that is the case, we need to find him quickly. Or perhaps start checking into dodgy medical practitioners since they would hardly take him to a hospital or clinic."

Ducky's warning had definitely served to refocus everybody even if the atmosphere was still tense. Jessie was silently seething as she realised that Gibbs had found out about Tia's aunt not through Tobias or T but through hacking into a restricted database. While he wouldn't have found anything too revealing since Mel's details had been wiped by experts, just the fact that Tony's teammate was looking into it might have triggered this whole situation and if so she was going to make him pay. It seemed that Gibbs considered that he didn't have to play by the rules but he hadn't met the likes of Sergeant Jessie Lawless. She would happily charge him and sling him in jail if he'd caused this mess.

Gibbs approached the cop and Fornell. "Who else knows about Tony's true relationship to Tia?"

Tobias was furious and almost didn't answer but he knew that now wasn't the time for recriminations. That could come later when they had found them. "Two suits in the FBI that set it up ten years ago. Me, Jess, the Federal Marshals, Dennis Cooper's sister Claire James…" He responded grudgingly.

"And Palmer obviously, why did DiNozzo tell him?" His question was not so much why Jimmy but why did Tony tell him instead of me?

Jess sighed and addressed the first question, avoiding the second unspoken one. "He didn't tell him, Jimmy guessed when he saw how much Tia looked like Tony's mom. He noticed too, that their hands were identical shape and he also spotted like me, that they pout and smile just like each other too… except Tony says he doesn't pout," she finished her voice breaking a little.

"I'm going to start checking up on Dennis' sister," The Boston cop informed them, deciding to focus her mind on work, since she needed to stay in control. "Dennis left a sizeable inheritance due to his numerous insurance policies and his salary, bonuses and gratuities. It's a possible motive."

It's also means that if someone else knew they might have planned to take Tia for a ransom demand. Tony didn't actually name any specific figures but I gather it was a lot of money?" he asked.

"Yeah, well over a million dollars, I'm not positive…maybe more. I don't think that included Tia's trust fund that Dennis set up or the one Tony established before she was born, or what was left over from Tony's inheritance from his mother after we caught Macaluso. It could have been closer to two million perhaps but a big part of that was to be able to look after Mel because she was injured and needed care so the payout might have been more I guess."

"That's plenty of motive right there. I'll check out his financial advisor and that Realty Roc Whatshisface is suspect. He would know that you had access to ransom money by the properties you've been looking at. I'll need a list of other realtors you've been dealing with too."  
Jessie nodded. I'll get right on it.

~Rising to the Bait~

"You'll get to see just how we get out of here really soon, sweetheart" Tony promised. Now can you tell me what happened after I went to sleep?"

"When we first drove off in the van the bad men were very mad. I can't tell you what they said because Momma says I'm not allowed to use those words and when Terry Sharpy did, he had to spend time in the timeout room at school and his Dad washed his mouth out with shaving cream."

She paused, thinking. "Then they pulled over and they looked in your pockets and they found you phone and your… your gun and they threw them away. They drove some more and then the one that yelled at everyone else talked to someone on a phone and a bit later, they stopped driving and they took our watches and they took my butterfly necklace and they threw them away too." Silent tears were tracking down both cheeks. "Why did they take my necklace, Tony?"

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll get you a new one and a bracelet to match for being so brave and strong."

He wasn't going to tell her that whoever the dirtbag was talking to, probably his boss, obviously suspected that they might be wearing GPS locators and that made him an altogether smarter and more dangerous enemy than the dirt bags that snatched them. He estimated that if they had been wearing their transmitters for approximately 30 minutes before Einstein was ordered to chuck their jewellery, which meant that Jessie at least had a direction to focus on. Providing they hadn't changed direction or doubled back again.

"What happened next?" he asked her.

Then the one that did all the yelling told the driver that the Boss wasn't coming to the cottage today after all. He said because of you sh... sh…ssshooting the men," she stammered, "the boss was… I'm not allowed to say what he said he was, but that because of that, he had to stab a lullaby." She looked at him as he frowned in concentration.

Tony smirked grimly. There were some advantages it seemed in learning to decipher the idiomatic gibberish of an Israeli ninja. "Establish an alibi?" He questioned softly. So it was someone who might be considered an obvious suspect. Could there be a Macaluso that they had overlooked?

"Um yeah," Tia nodded emphatically." He said they had orders to keep you on rice til their boss got here for me. He said that if that DiNozzo buzzard wants to spend some extra time with his daughter, then they'd arrange it. Then they all laughed and he said that he should consider it a last retest. It made me feel really scared Tony. He's a really mean, bad man. He shot Karen when she went to get in the van and then he laughed when she fell on the ground. He frightens me."

Tony hugged her tight. "How long were we in the van, Tia?" A vital piece of information certainly, but right now he was more interested in distracting the child. She was now his partner in this mess and if there was one thing he knew how to do better than anything, it was to look after his partner's six.

She shrugged and thought hard. "I dunno, a long time… a lot longer than when we drive to go and see Momma in the hospital."

"How long did they drive after they threw the watches away, kiddo?"

"Maybe all the way back home again from the hospital but I'm not sure. I was so scared."

Tony did some quick calculations. It was about a 30 minute drive, give or take from his apartment to Bethesda on a good day, so a very rough estimate meant that they had been driving for about 1 hour out of DC. It could be worse.

What was bad was that Tia had also revealed that these dirt bags either knew way too much about him and Tia or they had only been watching them for a short time and didn't know that Jessie was her Godmother and he was only supposed to be her Godfather. Had someone in the Federal Marshals sold them out?

He didn't want to think that Tia's Aunt Claire was responsible. Maybe she wanted custody or she thought she should have inherited her brother's settlements from the various insurance policies. God he hoped not. The only other people apart from the Marshals that knew he was Tia's dad were Fornell, Jimmy and Brad, both who he trusted completely and two other people in the FBI who had a decade to sell them out and hadn't.

Focusing on what he could change, he called softly to Tia. "Okay Kiddo, now you get to see how we are going to escape. I need your help to unbuckle my belt so I don't have to wiggle my bad arm about. Can you take it off and give it to me quick? Great, that's it… Thanks Baby."

Tia was curious, "Won't your jeans fall down, Tony?"

"Nah, I'll suck in my gut and it'll be fine," he said teasing her a little bit to damp down the tension as he cut the rope that bound his hands together.

"But then they'll fall down for sure," she objected. "Wow, how did you get free?" She demanded.

Tony showed her his knife before folding it back into his buckle and slipping it into his jeans again. He carefully took off his sports shoe and pulled up the sole insert to locate a secret space where he'd secreted a pick lock and in the other shoe he had hidden a D-string from his guitar and a one hundred dollar bill for emergencies. He didn't have his gun, but he had his knife and as soon as he got outside and found a couple of sturdy sticks he could use his guitar string as a weapon by turning it into an effective garrotte. Once they were free and clear, he could pick the lock on the handcuffs but for now they getting out of here when he worked on picking the lock on the door.

Tony knew that it was unlikely that they would be able to sneak out without running into some of the dirt bags and that meant that he might have to take care of them while cuffed to Tia which was way more up close and personal than he would like. It definitely wasn't ideal but if he picked the lock on the cuffs and they failed to escape, they could then separate them much easier. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her frightened grey eyes.

"Hey Kiddo, I need you to do me a favour. If I tell you to close your eyes, I need you to do it straight away and not to open them again until I say it's okay. Can you do that for me, please Tia?"

"I guess so…but why?" she wanted to know.

"Because sweet girl, I might have to do some scary stuff so we can get away from the mean guys and I don't want to frighten you."

"What sort of scary stuff Tony?"

"I don't know but if anyone tries to hurt you, or me or stop us leaving I'll have to stop them. Now I need you to be really, really quiet so we can sneak out of here."

He spent a few minutes manipulating the lock and felt it click. He withdrew the implements, stopped to put them back into his shoe and then surreptitiously took out his knife. Putting his finger to his lips to indicate that they had to be very quiet he took in her scared face. He smiled and leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be okay Antonia Jessica Mae, we're going home."

Silently inching the door open and peering out, he continued to check that the coast was clear. Holding Tia's hand and he edged carefully out of the door. They crept up the hallway hearing the soft drone of a television. Gesturing to Tia once again to stay silent, he shuffled painfully and slowly along and then stiffened as he heard two male voices as they watched the game.

"Where'd Jacques go again?"

"To try and find some bolt cutters."

"Oh man was he pissed with that Fed when he slapped his cuffs on the kid. I thought he was gonna shoot him…"

Tony pointed back up the hallway and they crept slowly the way they had come before trying another door which was unlocked which led to another room that was a bedroom with a single bed and a beat-up chest of drawers. Crossing to the window he opened it excruciatingly slowly, inch by painful inch and he calculated quickly about whether to take Tia and get as far away as possible. His second option was to fake an escape and try and take those two IQ challenged thugs out so he could search for a phone. Each option had pros and cons.

Getting away on the QT was highly attractive since he had Tia to think about. Although he wasn't exactly fit with a gunshot wound and blood loss, traipsing through what looked to be woodlands with a nine year old with a bunch of vicious thugs on his tail, even if they weren't much smarter than pet rocks, wasn't exactly an inviting prospect. Unfortunately he only had a couple of bottles of water that he'd tucked into the top of his hoodie hood. He didn't know how long he would be able to continue to hike if he was nursing an infection, but taking them on was risky too. Unless he could take both thugs out without a fight, it was pretty damn dicey to do so with a bullet lodged in an unknown location in his chest.

The mean man Jacques who had scared Tia so much could come back at any time too and he would have no chance against three of them at once. If he was on his own he'd probably take the risk and try and get hold of a phone but with Tia depending on him he decided not to take that risk. Pushing the chest of drawers over to block the door he crossed to the bed and grabbed the blanket off the bed before heading to the window. Tony lowered the little girl out the window and tossed the blanket out of it before climbing out himself. Grinning at Tia encouragingly he slipped his much larger palm into hers and they both headed off into the trees.


	20. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Johamsen gives up some secrets while Tony and Tia elude their abductors.

Jessie looked up from Tony's computer where she was working. Tobias was in constant contact with the LEOs and his own agents. Ziva was trying to find leads to who Reg was and McGee, after assisting Abby to clean up the photo from the park was running down the Real Estate Agents who had shown Tony properties. The cop stood up and walked over to confer with Gibbs and Fornell who were discussing the lack of results four hours after Tony and Tia had been abducted.

"As near as I can tell, Claire James, Tia's aunt isn't in financial difficulties. She earns a salary of well over 90 grand a year as an advertising executive plus bonus and incentive payments and she has no new associates that are known criminals. She also has an impressive investment portfolio, so I'm hoping that she isn't involved because Tia loves her but so far she looks clean." Jess reported.

Gibbs nodded. "Kidnap for money is a distinct possibility. Cooper left a fairly decent inheritance of stocks, bonds and some cash to Melissa according to DiNozzo's financial advisor, Jim Barrett. He also had a thing about taking out insurance policies and one of the largest payouts for Melissa was a policy that is an accident and serious disability insurance and is paid dependant on the degree of injury. If Melissa is permanently disabled and requires nursing care the payout is doled out in yearly instalments to pay for it. Dennis left a life insurance policy for $700,000 and also an accident and injury policy with a $250,000 payment for accidental death. The guy was definitely into insurance, so much is clear. He even had an accident insurance policy for Tia although the payout isn't significant for a fractured arm and sprained ankle. It will cover her hospital and medical bills in full though."

"Cooper also set up a trust fund for Tia's education that when combined with one that Tony also set up and here he looked mildly shocked, which for Gibbs meant his world view had shifted off its axis, so she won't have to depend on scholarships to attend college when she's old enough. Barrett said DiNozzo started the trust fund before she was born with a portion of his own trust money and has been adding to it annually," He reported, looking pensive.

Jessie didn't know if she was simply being too sensitive or she should be insulted about Gibbs seeming so surprised that Tony would make provisions for his daughter but she was, and had no intention of remaining quiet either.

"Giving her up was the hardest thing he had to do – it just about killed him." She countered fiercely. "He lost contact with me for almost 10 years because it was too painful a reminder of Tia and Melissa. But he still contributed to his daughter's upbringing," she retorted as her ire steadily rose again.

Tobias patted her hand. "Gibbs know that Jess." He stated calmingly, shooting a look at the Marine to zip it. "When we were in Philly after we took down that SOB Macaluso, I suggested to him that he could probably risk making contact with Mel again and he refused. Said he wouldn't break up their marriage and that it would only confuse Tia when she already had a father." Fornell's features were shadowed as he recalled the painful discussion. "You could see it killed him to let them go a second time."

"It was almost like when they went into the program ten years ago, thank goodness you weren't a hard hearted bastard like Vance." Jessie confided. "I don't know if you realised how much we appreciated that time you forced the FBI to approve so I could drag him back to Boston, Tobias. He was emotionally and physically spent with everything that had conspired to drag him down." She shot a look at his team disapprovingly.

Just then Jimmy and Ducky rushed into the bullpen looking for Jessie.

"Have you found something?" she asked hopefully.

Ducky grimaced. "Oh my dear, I'm sorry to give you false hope. We are still looking but Mr Palmer has some good news from Bethesda."

"Jessie, one of my buddies was doing the sensory and physical therapy session today and he says that Melissa made some purposeful movements with her right hand. They did another EEG and according to Brad her coma has lightened again and there is a significant improvement in brain wave activity. Dr Gelfand thinks she's trying to wake up."  
She looked shell shocked and sank down in Tony's chair.

Ziva looked puzzled. "Is this not good news? What you have all been working and waiting for these past weeks?"

Jessie looked at them all, watching her curiously. "Of course it's good news, Ziva but Tony and Tia wanted to be there when Mel Mae woke up. I WANTED to be there, I should be there for her now but I have to find Tia and Tony. And how am I supposed to tell her Dennis is dead and Tia has been kidnapped and we don't know if either of them is still alive? So Ziva, much as I want to see her and be able to talk to her, I wish that she would wait until we know if her child is safe."

She looked at Jimmy, clearly conflicted and said, "I don't know where I should be. Do I need to go to the hospital?"

Ducky considered the situation. "Jessica, I do believe that your place is here. You are needed more in looking for Tia and her father right now. Mrs Cooper might not wake up for hours or days yet -possibly even weeks. No one can say with any surety and Jimmy and I can stay in contact with Bradley and even go and stay with her if it proves necessary…" He broke off as Fornell got off the phone, plainly furious.

"Who the Hell was that damned woman working for?" He snarled and snatched up the remote for the plasma, clicking onto the shot of Karen.

"Her name is Karen Johansen and she is clean, at least as far as we can tell. Special Agent Bates was combing through her finances and there's been a lot of payments since you all came back to DC so it looks as if someone has been paying her. Hopefully we can trace back the payments and find out who she was working for, but here's the shocker. She sent a Paternity DNA Test Request a couple of weeks ago to Geo Labs with comparison sample of Tia's DNA on a juice bottle and a hair sample from a hairbrush. According to the lab technician it was not recent and they were told it belonged to Tony. Tia’s sample matched of course, so now they have confirmation that Tia is his daughter."

Karen Johansen, although lying cold and dead on a slab in the morgue, was presently undergoing the most exhaustive examination of her life. Not only had she laid bare secrets during her autopsy that she would have zealously guarded when she was alive, but the MCRT and a score of FBI agents and one seriously pissed off Boston cop were all trawling through every available detail of her life which had left even the most infinitesimal of digital footprints. For those minutiae that hadn't become part of her digital ID, agents were using more conventional methods of dissecting her life. Agents would talk by phone or in person to her known acquaintances, employers, friends, neighbours; anyone that might have even sneezed on Karen could now expect to be grilled exhaustively.

So far, they had found nothing! Apart from the fact that she had been collecting payments of four grand monthly from an off shore account in the Grand Caymans and the fact that she had taken DNA samples to establish Tony's relationship to Tia. Jessie had immediately realised how she had obtained the sample from Tia and described when it had happened in the park but she was at a loss to know where Tony's hairbrush had been obtained. If someone had stolen it then figuring out who and where might shed further light on who had planned this abduction. Clearly, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing as Tony's sense of being scrutinised would seem to have been vindicated.

Right about now, the sweet little lady who was struggling to make ends meet in Tony's apartment building, one Mrs James who Tony paid to clean his apartment, was about to face questions from federal agents. Abby had requested that the hairbrush be couriered ASAP to NCIS for Abby to work her magic on it to see if she could discover any trace evidence or fingerprints. Tony's locker was also searched to see if his hairbrush was missing, in which case, suspicion would fall upon one of their own as a viper in the nest. Not a pleasant prospect but they couldn't afford to rule anything or anyone out.

So far with the amount of manpower being thrown at this crime, they were generating miles of data but none was the piece that would unlock the identity of who was behind this. While other agents were attempting to track the van and were going through CT footage, nothing had been shaken loose so far. It was always frustrating when an investigation wasn't able to find the elusive lead necessary to jump start things but when it involves victims that they knew, it was so much more difficult to stay patient but they were all failing rather miserably.

Gibbs was trying to stay calm especially in light of the physical altercation with Fornell earlier on. Not that he had any regrets since he didn't believe in them or have any intention of apologising since he didn't feel like he had done anything wrong. And even if he had, he wasn't about to show weakness by apologising. It was more that he needed to project an aura of control and being in charge and losing it like that in front of his team was not optimal, nor was having Jessie castigating him like that in the middle of the bullpen.

If there was one thing he abhorred more than anything else, it was losing face. Of course he reckoned without the insidious nature of his so-called friend wouldn't have been an issue. Tobias had been working his ass off to ingratiate himself into DiNozzo's life and Gibbs didn't appreciate people muscling in on his turf. Admittedly the fact that DiNozzo had saved Fornell's six during a fire fight went some way to explain why he had become such a big DiNozzo fan but he was also disturbed by his solicitousness towards Jessie.  
If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Tobias was sweet on Sergeant Jessica Lawless but surely DiNozzo wouldn't stand for him seducing his girlfriend. Granted, it wouldn't be the first time Fornell had gone fishing in someone else's pond but he would hope that he’d learnt from past mistakes. Sighing, he returned to the issue at hand.

Looking at the tense features of Fornell and Jessie he knew that they were just as frustrated by the lack of progress as he was. They just needed one lead or better, yet, one person that they could shake down until their guts spilled out to give them a clue. Contemplating this soothing concept, he heard his phone ringing and answered it with one eye on the team, trying by force of his personality alone to will a lead into existence.

"Yeah Abbs, what's up? You get a hit on facial recognition yet?"

"Nada Gibbs, I think we might need to do it the old way by canvasing around the park. I doubt she has a criminal record since she's in her late sixties at the very least. You want me to print off some headshots?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Wait, Gibbs, Gibbs I'm not done. I just received the DNA sample that Johansen sent in with Tony's hair. I need Jessie down here asap… and I could do with a refill if you're buying."

Damn she hung up on him. Not that he was offended but he preferred to be the hanger up, not the hang-ee because that was where the power resided. Damn it, he was slipping. Looking up, he saw the team watching intently. Even Fornell and Lawless were regarding him with a pleading air, hoping he had something… anything.

"McGee, Abby needs more caff-pow NOW." He didn't miss the return of mass frustration that once again pervaded the bull pen.  
He looked at Jessie and said, "Let's go. Abbs wants you to look at Tony's hair brush and see if you recognise it."

Fornell accompanied them down to Abby's lab, taking calls from his own team and Metro PD before updating them. "There's a report on the BOLO from an off duty cop, he says he remembers seeing a van matching the description before he saw the BOLO. Not positive about the license plate but said it could have been it. It was in the vicinity where we located their watches. Local cops are going to be canvassing the area, checking any vacation rentals, check gas stations and questioning long haul truckers. The usual…"

He concluded as they entered Abby's lab to a deafening cacophony of sound that the Goth insisted was music.

All three winced at the assault on their auditory canals not to mention their brain cells before Gibbs plunged the lab into blessed silence by hitting the off button.

"Hey Gibbs, you know that it helps me concentrate."

"Sorry Abbs but it prevents me concentrating, now what have you got?"

She led them over to the bench and handed Jessie a clear evidence bag with a wooden hair brush. "Do you recognise it at all Jess?"

She looked at it, frowning disappointedly. "I'm 'fraid not, Abby. In fact she held it up to look closer, "if it is his hair, it's much lighter than it is now."

"It is his hair and yeah that's what I thought too. What about ten years ago?"

"Mmm perhaps… he was changing his hair colour quite a bit back then, between working undercover for the vice and drugs squads before he started working for Macaluso. He dyed his hair black for that one to look more Mediterranean. I remember saying he didn't look Italian and he told me he was only part Italian, on his grandfather's side who was from Northern Italy and part English on his mother's side. With his black hair and the convincing New Jersey accent he transformed into a convincing Sicilian Mafioso type," she recalled.

Gibbs remembered how DiNozzo had had black hair when he first met him and he had definitely looked like the typical Italian back then. He never really stopped to think about it but he must have dyed his hair for some undercover work prior to coming to NCIS. As the months went by, he never really noticed as the colour grew out and he returned to what Gibbs assumed was his natural mid brunette hue.

"Can you determine if the hair is dyed Abbs? If it is and we could tie it to an undercover Op we might be able to track down the dirtbag responsible if it is tied to an undercover job."

"Will do Gibbs," she broke off looking at Jessie who had gone still, staring in shock at the photo on the computer monitor. "I cleaned up the photo but haven't had any luck running that woman who was talking to Johansen through Facial Recognition Software. I printed off some headshots of the woman though so you can canvas the park and local area." She handed them handful of 4 by 10 photos of the unknown woman talking to Karen Johansen.

Jessie took the photos and smiled very grimly. "We don't need to do a canvas Abby. I know the second woman's name and I'm gonna gut her like a fish." She promised dangerously. She looked at Gibbs and Fornell. She lives in our building, in fact her apartment is just down the hall, opposite the elevator and she's always spying on us. Goddamn it why didn't I realise. Her name is Mavis Patterson and she's the resident busybody." She kicked the trash can violently.

Fornell, playing devil's advocate countered. "Maybe it's a coincidence that they just happened to be there together, talking right before the abduction."

"I don't believe in those sort of coincidences," Jessie declared as Gibbs responded at the same time with, "no such thing as coincidence."

~Rising to the Bait~

At first they ran as hard as they could, well as hard as Tia could run and when she started to lag he scooped her up carefully and carried her piggyback. Never one not to take advantage of a situation, even a bad one that he found himself in, Tony took great care to leave no tracks that they could use to follow them. Finally after managing to put several miles between their abductors and themselves, Tony permitted himself the luxury of a rest and used the opportunity to pick the lock on his handcuffs. Once he had freed them, he fashioned a garrotte using his D string, before stowing it in his pocket.

He allowed them to rest for about 15 minutes before he hauled himself back up and took Tia's hand and pressed on. He could feel the first signs of fever beginning to affect him as he sweated more than was strictly normal but was feeling shivery at the same time. He knew that he needed to get them somewhere safe while he was still coherent enough but he wasn’t looking forward to having to drag Tia on foot so he searched for a means to distract her from their situation. Seizing on disastrous trip they'd taken ten years ago, he began to recount a camping trip he'd taken with Mel and Jess where a sudden downpour in the middle of the night had flooded them out. Tia thought it was hilarious.

They stopped several times to take sips of water or rest and when Tia's steps would begin to falter, he would sweep her up cautiously into his arms and carry her, his legs able to cover much greater ground than when she was trotting at his side. Although he wasn't up to jogging, not with a bullet still lodged somewhere in his upper body, he could still cover ground more quickly than her nine year old legs. After the first couple of miles, he'd decided that with Tia to consider, they needed to stick to the easier terrain of open grasslands but still stayed close to the wooded areas in case they needed to hide in a hurry. He was hoping to find a cabin or perhaps a trailer where they could find help.

The countryside reminded him of weekend hobby farms that were all within a reasonable driving distance of DC and if they got lucky, they might even find a vehicle. As he considered this Pollyanna-like possibility, Tony realised that he needed to rest again as he becoming more exhausted. Setting down his little girl, who although petite was becoming more of a burden to carry as he grew weaker, he collapsed beside her gratefully. Reaching for their precious bottles of water he instructed her to drink, knowing that all the tears she had shed since the snatch at the park so many hours ago would have dehydrated her. Finally he took what was left of the bottle and finished it up, and decided not to discard the bottle. With luck they would find some water soon and be able to refill it so he stowed the empty plastic bottle in the hood of his jacket, pulling the draw strings tight so the two bottles stayed put.

Closing his eyes, he wondered if he was going to be able to get them out of this in time. By now the dirt bags would be searching for them and although they weren't the smartest tools in the toolbox he wasn't exactly up to par, and hampered by a tired nine year old was not exactly an optimum situation. Still he was damned if he was letting them take Tia again, whatever it took to protect her he was going to do.

~o0o~

Holding the buckskin gelding by the head halter, Tony talked to him calmly as Tia clambered onto his back, albeit somewhat awkwardly, by climbing the post and rail fence to reach the 16 hands high horse. Finding a stump that he could also use to mount without too much difficulty the NCIS agent settled onto the quarter-horse's back, wishing he'd been able to find a saddle and bridle but he couldn’t waste the extra time looking. A cursory five minutes searching had failed to reveal any riding gear so they would just have to manage without as best they could.

A lifetime ago, when his father had decided that he wanted Tony to win some dressage competition to impress some horse mad business acquaintances that he wanted to invest in another of his schemes, he'd insisted his son learn to ride. It was par for the course; the only time his father showed the slightest interest in him as a child was when he needed him to perform so he could impress his father's business partners or people whose money he wanted. So to achieve his ends the 'real' Anthony DiNozzo hired a former member of the US Olympic equestrian team to coach his seven year old son. The man had been a sadist (well to a small child he seemed to be) insisting that Tony ride his pony Star around the horse yard without stirrups and then dispensed with the saddle completely, while at other times he made Tony ride without a bridle, relying on the head halter to control his pony.

Of course that had been a long time ago and he'd never had to ride without a saddle and a bridle at the same time but needs must. At least he'd found an old saddle blanket thrown over a fence and had gratefully used it to stop them sliding around so much. Luckily the buckskin seemed to have a calm demeanour and had barely blinked when they'd climbed on his back. He didn't seem to understand the leg aids that Tony had instinctively used to move off and he realised that the quarter-horse was probably not trained to respond to them. Remembering the trip to Arizona and the western style of riding, he tried using his heels instead of his thigh and calf muscles to communicate and the horse moved off with a long swinging easy stride as Tia wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight.

As he directed the gelding down a well-worn track he said a silent prayer that they would find help soon. They had come close to being caught by one of the dirt bags who had been waiting for them at the cabin they'd stumbled across and he'd been forced to use the home-made garrotte to choke out his attacker. He hadn't kill the bastard but he'd used his handcuffs to restrain him until he'd found a length of rope and he'd retrieved his cuffs then proceeded to truss the dirt bag up like a turkey. He'd allowed himself five minutes to search the cabin which was clearly a weekend retreat with no land-line unfortunately. Still they'd managed to fill their water bottles, have a long drink of water and he'd found a few packets of trail mix and air popped corn to tide Tia over for a while.

One thing he did know though, where there was one scumbag, others would be close behind and so they needed to keep moving. Sure it would have been great to have found a phone and been able to call for help but finding the horses had been a stroke of luck. Tia had fallen head over heels in love with the appaloosa mare but Tony had quickly decided that she was much more flighty than the steadier buckskin. There was no way he wasn't about to try and ride her without at least the benefit of a bridle. Especially since Tia would be riding double with him.

As they rode along, the pair was silent at first and Tony looked at the sun as it continued to sink in the western sky. He was desperate to find help before night fell so he was totally unprepared for what came next.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Kiddo."

"Do you slay dragons?" The little girl wanted to know.

Tony chuckled. "Why would you ask that, Sweet Pea?"

"Because…um…are you my real daddy?" Tia asked, nervously.

"What?" He squawked, caught well and truly off-guard. He was so not expecting that!

"Are you my real daddy? Momma said that my real daddy had to send us away to live in a castle because he needed to slay the dragons that wanted to hurt us. She said one day when it was safe, he would come back for me." Sitting behind him, she couldn't see how the tears filled his eyes.

When he didn't speak she continued," Momma's favourite story to read to me at bedtime is St George and the Dragon. He rode a horse and saved the damsel in distress just like you saved me today, Tony. And you came to save me and Momma when we got hurt in Arizona, too." She took a breath, shivered as she recalled what had happened at the park that morning.

Tony admitted to feeling completely lost for words. He had no idea what to say to her since he'd never dreamed that she knew that Dennis wasn't her ‘real’ father, but he couldn't lie to her either. Even though this wasn't how he wanted to have this conversation with his daughter, he couldn't, no he wouldn't ever lie to her about who he was to her, either.

Taking a deep breath he admitted tearfully, "Yes Tia, I'm your real dad and I love you and your mom so much."


	21. Finding Help and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie threatens Gibbs while Tony and Tia stumble across a new friend and protector.

Jarrett Jenson closed the door to his cabin and prepared to settle himself in for a quiet evening with a good book. He had done all his chores and bedded down all his animals for the night. Jarrett had fed and confined his small flock of domestic hens and Chinese Silky bantams to their shed before it got dark, to protect them from predators. He kept them purely to supply eggs for personal use although whenever he had too many eggs he would barter them with neighbours for fresh produce. He also had his much larger flock of quails that he kept to supply the fancy DC cafés and restaurants with quail eggs which were extremely trendy now. He never used his chickens or quail for meat though; it would be like eating his children.

He'd also fed and watered his herd of goats that included La Manchas for the gourmet herbed goats cheeses he made and sold at farmers markets and the Angoras and Cashmeres he kept for their fibre. He sold the fleece to local artisans who spun and dyed it before creating unique handmade garments. Last, but not least, he put out some supplemental feed for his herd of prized alpacas. He kept both breeds; Huacaya and Suri and their fleece was much sought after by spinners all over this and surrounding states. Finally he fed his Maremma Sheepdog Snow, who guarded and protected his beloved alpacas. Before he had acquired Snow as a trained adult, he lost too many of his precious animals to the coyotes, feral dogs and ever marauding domestic dogs. Since Snow's arrival he hadn't lost a single beast. He'd heard that people were even using the Maremma breed to guard free range chicken farms in Sydney, Australia and Jarrett was a big fan of the gentle creatures.

Now though, it was time to settle in and start dinner preparations after a hard day of toil. Today he'd been spraying his gourmet range of baby vegetables and his range of rare herbs that he sold to fancy restaurants with his own secret organic pesticides. He was a big fan of permaculture and he treated his small farm like a precious child, cossetting and protecting, never trying to take more from it than it was capable of sustaining. If he had to sum up his farming philosophy it would probably consist of work the land smarter not harder. He had a small kitchen garden where he grew his own vegetables and had planted some fruit and nut trees when he first moved in and he'd never been happier.

Jarrett Jenkins was a man of simple needs, he'd plumbed the depths of despair, having faced up to many personal demons and finally conquered them after almost a decade living on the streets and finding solace in a liquor bottle. Now that he was clean and sober, he had finally managed to purchase this little slice of heaven and had set himself up to be almost self- sufficient. It was going for a song because most of the land wasn't arable, so no one thought there was enough land to work and make a go of it. But being a man of very simple needs after living rough for so long and by diversifying and farming innovatively, he had enough to keep the wolf from the door and Jarrett was happy.

At first he was treated with a degree of derision from the old-timers since his strange ideas, crops and animals smacked of trendy week-end farmers whose sole motivation was hobby farming as a tax shelter. After several years, the locals had to admit that his ideas had merit and seemed to work for Jenson and he was finally welcomed into the insular community, which was good. Not that any of them lived in each other's pockets but if the going got tough he knew that they would have his back and that was very reassuring.

Looking around his simple but comfy cabin he grinned at his two buddies who eyed him hopefully. Puss, his orange tabby-cat who was curled up on his chair and Deefa, the Border collie cross who was shadowing him faithfully. The dog watched him intently, his head cocked to the side as he watched his pack leader, knowing that dinner was in the offing and that, in his book, was always cause for excitement. After due consideration, Jarrett decided to make a beef and veggy stew for dinner and decided that if he omitted the onions and garlic, Puss and Deefa could share it with him too. As he trimmed up the meat, his two pals sat next to him, waiting for the scraps and once the stew was assembled and cooking in the oven they all retired to the living area.

He settled on the couch and Puss immediately insinuated herself onto his lap, purring loudly while the Border collie curled up at his feet. Jensen tried to kid himself that his two mates were kept for utilitarian purposes: Puss to control the rodent population and Deefa as a guard dog and to help round up his goat herd. The truth was though that they were great company and terrific bed warmers during the long, cold winter nights. Seated with a good book he was in the middle of, he was feeling very peaceful and satisfied with his lot in life when Deefa began growling low in his throat and Jenson heard the unmistakable but distance sound of hoof beats.

He stood and went out to stand on the front porch, his eyes travelling to the horizon as he spied a horse and rider rapidly approaching. Recognising the horse as he cantered closer, Jenson ducked inside and retrieved his shotgun and he waited as the buckskin drew closer to the cabin. Duke belonged to Annie Kowalski, a hot shot DC attorney who had a little weekend cabin not too far away and he knew damned well that something was very wrong. First off, Annie was a highly ambitious and driven young woman who never came up to her place during the work week and second of all, it was a man in the saddle. He was certain that it was Duke because Annie had asked him to go to the horse sales and help her buy a couple of riding horses.

Duke was great find, a twelve year old quarter horse and had a steady temperament that was perfect for an inexperienced rider like Annie, although she'd fallen in love with a pretty appaloosa mare. Despite being much more flighty than the gelding, Annie was smitten and bought both of them. They were a distinctive pair and Duke had an unmistakable gait so Jarrett was sure that someone was riding Annie's horse and he'd wager that it wasn't with her permission. As horse and rider drew closer, Jarrett frowned as he realised that the tall athletic looking man was accompanied by a small child who was clutching onto him for dear life. He also realised belatedly that Duke had, neither a bridle nor a saddle and that the man was swaying alarmingly as Duke skidded to a stop in front of his cabin. Before going down to assist the pair he leant the shotgun up against the front wall and crossed the yard, noting automatically that that the shadows were lengthening across the yard and that nightfall wasn't far away.

As he held Duke's halter to steady him, Jarrett reached up with his other hand and guided a small girl to the ground, watching as the man slid to the ground too. Jenson noticed immediately that the man had been bleeding and they both looked exhausted. The child had clearly been crying although Deefa had welcomed them with friendly body language which went a long way to reassuring him that he wasn't dealing with a desperate criminal or kidnapper. While he sensed that the man was desperate he didn't feel like he was a threat, more like he needed help.

The man glanced at the shotgun before speaking. "I wouldn't be too quick to ditch the shotgun. "We might need it sooner or later if the dirtbags managed to follow us. This is my daughter," and he paused and smiled at the little girl, "Tia. And I'm NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. That stands for Naval…"

~Rising to the Bait~

Gibbs, Fornell and Jess were all in an NCIS sedan, racing to Mavis Patterson's apartment to grill her about her connection to Karen Johansen. Although it didn't need two senior special agents and a detective sergeant to interrogate one sixty something suspect, none of them were prepared to sit out the following up of the first good lead they had found. Since Gibbs' NCIS vehicle was closest to the building they had reluctantly agreed to let him drive. Just quietly, he rejoiced at being able to make them squirm with his unique driving style, even if Tobias would never show his alarm no matter how much he was crapping himself. And since he was pissed with Fornell and Jessie for knowing about Tony's daughter when he'd been left in the dark, he was looking forward to punishing them accordingly.

Hanging on for dear life as she was flung around in the back seat, despite wearing a seatbelt, Jess shook her head disbelievingly. "Heavens to Betsy and Murgatroyd, Gibbs!" she exclaimed. "Tony said you were a lunatic behind the wheel but I thought he was just laying it on thick. I'm gonna have to apologise to him. If anything, he was downplaying your deficiencies."

Gibbs smirked to himself. Mission accomplished but he still had a score to settle about being kept outta the loop. He was just getting started.

The Boston cop glared at Gibbs. "Slow down Mario, I don't care if you think you're Mr Freakin Andretti, even Ayrton Senna wasn't infallible and I'm damned if I'm going to end up in traction just because of your feelings of penile inadequacies. Take your foot off the pedal before I throw the book at you for dangerous driving and reckless endangerment."  
Gibbs sped up even more and taunted her. "No jurisdiction in DC, Sergeant. This is my turf, Lawless."

Jessie leant forward and tapped the FBI agent on the shoulder. "Hey Tobes, what's the name of the Metro captain that we met at the scene. Said he was good buddies with T. Told us he was always trying to recruit him? The one that he said he could give me a job too?"

Fornell was torn between sitting on the sidelines to watch the battle and joining in the poking of the bear. But Jethro was driving even more like a maniac than he usually did and Jess was right! It wouldn't help Tony if Gibbs managed to wipe them out. Gibbs might have super quick reflexes but the point about Ayrton Senna was a damned good one, so he weighed in, "Riaz… no Ramirez… Captain Thomas Ramirez."

"Thanks Toby." The fibbie shook his head in disgust at the nickname as a scowling Jethro backed off the accelerator and Jess put her phone away.

~Rising to the Bait~

"…Naval Criminal Investigative Services," Jarrett interrupted. "I know!"

Tony looked at him assessing the broad figure, noting his posture before taking an educated guess. "Marine?"

Grinning, Jarrett shook his head. "Nope. Infantry. Two tours of Nam. Jarrett Jenson," he introduced himself extending his hand.

Tony nodded, feeling relief. "Do you have a phone that I can use, Jarrett? I need to call for help and let my partner know that we got away and are okay."

Jarrett was watching as he began to sway more noticeably as the adrenaline surge that had obviously aided in their flight from whoever had taken them, was subsiding now that they'd found help and feeling safe. Nodding, he motioned them towards the cabin, grabbing one of Tony's arms to help him inside and feeling the silent groan that he was trying to hide from his little one. As he helped the federal agent to the couch he picked up Puss and put her back on his arm chair as she opened an amber eye in protest at being disturbed. Crossing to the cell phone he handed it to his guest, noting that he was battling to stay conscious. Beckoning Tia over to him, Tony held out the phone to his little girl.

"Can you remember Jessie's number, Tia?"

"Yes Tony…um Daddy." She nodded and took the phone, dialling one of the two numbers that Jessie and Tony had made sure she memorised. After punching in the number she handed him back the cell phone.

Although he was feeling his grip on consciousness slipping, he was still aware enough to notice that Tia had called him Daddy and it made him feel full of soft gooey happiness despite their perilous situation and the fact that he was still completely shocked that she knew who he really was to her now. It gave him the strength to hold on so that he could summon help ASAP. When Jessie answered he could tell she was frantic.

"Jess, it's me. We escaped but they’re after us and we need help. I'm going to pass you over to Jarrett Jenson. He'll tell you where we are so you can get the LEOs out here yesterday." He faltered, as exhaustion and pain overcame him and he thrust the phone at Jenson.

~Rising to the Bait~

Twenty minutes later after the formidable trio of Gibbs, Fornell and Jessie stood banging on the locked door of Mavis Patterson, a middle aged guy emerged from the next-door apartment. "She's not here. Oh hi Jess. Mavis went to visit her sister in Maryland. You've only just missed her she left less than an hour ago."

The two feds and the cop all exchanged frustrated looks. They were hoping to find some answers and now they'd hit a road block. Fornell pulled out his cell and instructed Sacks to get a search warrant ASAP for Mavis Patterson's apartment and get a team over here now.

As they headed for the elevator which was actually functioning for a change, Jessie's cell phone rang. Pulling it out and looking at the caller ID she didn't recognise the number. Hoping it was a LEO with a fresh lead or sighting she answered. "Lawless."

"T is that you? Where are you?" She asked before she hit the speaker button so that both the feds could listen in too.

"Jess, yeah it's me. We escaped but they are after us and we need help. I'm going to pass you over to Jarrett Jenson for a sit rep. He'll tell you where we are so you can get the LEOs out here yesterday," he faltered and they could hear his exhaustion and pain before a gravel voice come on the line.

"Jenson here, whom am I speaking to?"

"Detective Sergeant Jess Lawless, Mr Jenson. Tony's partner," she felt Gibbs bristle beside her but ignored him. "Can you give me your location, please?"

As he spoke, Fornell and Gibbs were on their phones to their respective teams with instructions to marshal the troops and summon assistance to Tony and Tia's location. Not surprisingly, Gibbs was the first to finish but in a short while Fornell had finished too and they listened to the rest of the conversation.

"What's their condition?" Gibbs interjected.

"That's Gibbs, Tony's boss, Mr Jenson." Jess explained.

"The little Missy seems fine, exhausted but okay and her dad needs a hospital but he's lucid. The wound looks like it's infected and he's shivering but all things considered, it could be worse as there's no exit wound. Hopefully, it's lodged in his ribs or shoulder. Looks like he's going into shock so I'm gonna go now and take care of it."

"Okay Mr Jenson, just beware. The abductors are armed and dangerous. They killed one of their own when she got in their way when things went wrong. Are you armed?" Jess warned the voice on the end of the phone who sounded calm but tough.

"Oh yeah, Ma'am I am. Have me my trusty shotgun and a faithful dog. I'll take care of them for ya til you get reinforcements out here. Bye now!"

~Rising to the Bait~

Barely conscious, he could hear Jenson talking to Jessie although he sounded like he was a long way away. Finally Tony felt himself being pushed gently to lie back and his legs were lifted up. Next his jacket was removed, then his shirt and he heard the former soldier talking to Tia, telling her that her dad would be fine. Smirking, he grinned inwardly at the irony of Jenson using the four letter word that drove Gibbs absolutely crazy before sobering up because he knew his little girl was traumatised by what had happened to her. He was going to make them all pay. And then he remembered, the turkey trussed up scumbag and he knew that he was the first step in catching the bastards who did this.

Forcing his leaden eyelids open, he grasped Jarrett's wrist to attract his attention away from his gunshot wound, he managed to marshal both coherent thought and words. "Jarrett, can you can the local cops and have them pick up one of the kidnappers, I left him tied up and unconscious on the back porch of a cabin where I found the Buckskin. It was a few miles west of here and there was another horse…"

"It's okay, Anthony. I know Duke." He stood and grabbed his cell phone. "Hey Stacey, It's Jarrett Jenson, I need to speak to Sherriff Barnes ASAP." While he was waiting, he switched to speaker phone.

"Hi Jarrett, what's up?" a deep rumble greeted him.

"Hank, got me a fed here. A Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, from NCIS and his little girl Tia, who were abducted today in DC before they got away." Tony figured that Tia must have filled in the relevant details when he was out of it. "Expect you're about to get a phone call asking for your assistance in apprehending the bast… ah the bad guys anytime soon but DiNozzo wants ya to pick up one that he left unconscious and tied up on Annie Kowalski's back porch. Duke, her buckskin brought DiNozzo and the kid to my place… oh and you might wanna send the EMTs out here."

"Okay, I can do all that Jarrett. What's the damage?" Barnes asked tersely.

"GSW to the upper chest; sustained during the abduction, no exit wound, signs of infection," he reported clinically. "Going need Doc Sanders ASAP. Appreciate some back-up here too as well in case they turn up looking for them. His partner says they're armed and dangerous. That they took out one of their own during the abduction, when she got in the way so while I have my trusty shotgun and Deefa, I'd sure appreciated some backup to watch my six." Jenson finished up his sit rep and Tony realised it was Jessie that had filled him in and not Tia. He was glad his daughter hadn't had to relate what had happened although he knew that in time she would need to talk about it.

"I'll be with you as soon as I can, Jarrett. Leaving now," The sheriff promised, before hanging up.

As Tony struggled to sit up, Jenson held him down gently. "Stand down, DiNozzo."

"Need to keep watch. Not going to let them sneak up on us," he panted, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he tried to summon up the strength to rise. His gaze was on Tia, as he strived ineffectually to get off the couch. He wasn't about to let them come near her a second time.

"Trust me Anthony, Deefa's not gonna let anyone get close. He let me know that you were coming long before you got close to the cabin. You just rest. I've got your back."

Tony allowed himself to lie back, hoping that Jenson's faith in his dog wasn't misplaced. As he felt Jarrett gently drape a blanket over him when he noticed his shivering, he listened to Tia chattering nineteen to the dozen to the grizzled old veteran.

"Mr Jenson, what is your kitty's name?" she enquired curiously and Tony forced an eye open to find the large feline lolling on Tia's lap and not quite fitting as the cat's appendage's spilled over onto the chair. The cat wore a blissfully smug expression as she stroked the feline behind its ears, resulting in a loud throaty purr.

"Puss," Came the laconic answer.

"Puss is his name?" she queried critically, clarifying the meaning of his previous statement.

"He's a she," he corrected. "And yeah it's Puss," he confirmed.

Tia pursed her lips disapprovingly. "I think that Puss needs a new name, Mr Jenson. Your momma called you Jarrett, not human or person. And Deefa has a proper name, so your kitty might feel jealous." She explained politely but passionately nonetheless.

Tony listening to the conversation didn't have the heart or the energy to disillusion the little girl that Deefa was in all probability a derivative of "D" for dog.

Jenson was regarding Tia seriously. "And what name would you suggest, Missy?"

Tia smiled happily. "How about calling her Hermione Granger? Or Ginny Weasley or Luna Lovegrove?" She noticed the Vietnam vet rolling his eyes and thought some more. Grinning but undeterred she continued, "Well then Nymphadora Tonks or what about Minerva McGonagall?" she tried hopefully." She could turn into a cat you know."

Obviously puzzled by that snippet of information he decided on a compromise. "How 'bout I call her Mac for short, Miss Tia?" Tony smiled; the former soldier's tone spoke volumes. Anything for a bit of peace!

Typically his daughter had to have the last word. "Hear that Mac? You have a new name. But I still say she looks more like a Hermione Granger to me!"


	22. Hometruths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs faces the unusual situation of being forced to defend his actions and realised that they might not be defensible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Faldo for beta'ing ths story and wrangling my punctuation.

Jessie, Gibbs and Fornell were back in the NCIS sedan, speeding toward the rural farming country in Maryland after Tony had called them half an hour earlier to say he and Tia had escaped and needed reinforcements sent their way. Although they were racing to get to him and Tia just as quick as they could, Jessie had already called the local LEO's to give him back-up as well. As they made their way to Jenson's property, Jessie was getting regular updates and Gibbs was focusing on pushing the car to its absolute limits. He backed off marginally when Lawless got word that the EMTs had arrived and were transporting Tony and Tia to hospital and the LEOs were accompanying them.

Knowing that they were both safe for the immediate future, Gibbs turned his thoughts to the issue that had been lurking, trying to break through his consciousness the whole time they were trying to find DiNozzo. It was the fact that his SFA had confided in Tobias about Tia being his daughter and had wilfully withheld that information from him. When had he stopped trusting him and what did Fornell have that he didn't?

"Why didn't he tell me when he brought Tia back to DC?" He demanded in his usual abrupt and socially inept fashion, which probably explained why three wives had divorced him and then screwed him over financially, just to add insult to injury.

There was a very pregnant pause as Fornell and Jess psychically tossed that particular grenade backwards and forward before Jess finally stepped up to the plate with a response.

"Why should he, Gibbs? It's not like you've had his back for a very long time."

"What the hell…listen Lawless… I've always had his six." He spluttered furiously. This woman was so sanctimonious, so damned arrogant and WRONG! Goddamn it she reminded him of his ex-wife – all of them. And he HATED them – self- righteous harridans that they were!

"No you haven't… not since Cate, McGee and then later Ziva joined your team Gibbs. You were so damned busy being a micromanager and proving you were infallible that you forgot why you lured him away from Baltimore in the first place. He was the one that you wanted to watch your six because you knew he could and he would. He wasn't a Secret Service agent with potential but no investigative experience and the exceptionally bad judgement to sleep with a colleague which could have brought the president's plane down. He wasn't a green rookie computer analyst who couldn't go to a crime scene without puking his guts up and who wouldn't be capable of watching your six in the field. And he wasn't a foreign national who somehow got a free pass at going to FLETC - who wouldn't know how to conduct an investigation if it leapt up and bit her on the ass or know how to operate within US state and federal statutes. And you let them, every one of them disrespect your partner, who is one of the best investigators either one of us will ever get to work with." Fornell surprised him by adding his two cents worth.

Gibbs snorted. "That's just crap Tobias, get your head outta your butt!"

"So the insubordination, the failure to listen to his experience and insights during investigations and the wilful disregard for his orders never happened?" Jessie quizzed. "The excluding him from the team dinner and David lying about his injury when trapped in a shipping crate? Ask yourself how that might have happened! Never acknowledging that he laid his life on the line to save every one of your team on numerous occasions or your childish revenge for not telling you he was working undercover? You really believe that Gibbs, because if you do I have a large parcel of swamp land that I'll sell you as prime waterfrontage – just say the word."

"You're so full of BS, Lawless."

Before Tobias could leap to her defence she came back with, "Maybe about the swamp Gibbs but the rest is all real and if you can't see it then you're never going to understand why Tony didn't tell you about Tia. I'm a detective sergeant in case you've forgotten. I'm like Tony in a way – I have detectives under me to supervise and work with but I have my Lieutenant to keep happy too and I know that if any of my Dees treated me with the disrespect shown by you junior agents to Tone my Loo would be in there like a shot and rip them a new asshole.

“But you either stand by or do nothing, which they take as tacit approval for their completely unacceptable behaviour. Or what is even worse - you join them too and put the boot in and I've got to say that's just not cool. Not cool at all…So you really have to ask why he didn't tell you his secret?"

Gibbs though, was like a terrier with an old slipper he’d found to chew on, refusing to acknowledge the truth of what Jess had said. "If I'm such a bad boss then why hasn't he resigned? It's not like he hasn't before?" he demanded triumphantly, alluding to Peoria, Philadelphia and Baltimore.

"It's simple really." Jess retorted sharply. "He unfortunately, is deluded into seeing you and the team as his family and if there's one thing he is to a fault and that's loyal – you even call him you loyal Saint Bernard. Tony has never had the benefit of a normal family life; you know damned well his father disowned him when he was twelve. Who the Hell even does that to a little kid? And his mother died when he was eight so his idea of family is totally screwed up. Because of being abandoned he thinks he has to remain loyal to you or he's no better than his bastard of a father. BUT just because he is loyal doesn't mean he trusts you," she reflected before continuing.

"Actions speak louder than words and trust is a two way street. He doesn't trust you because you don't trust him." She glared. "Tony in his heart is a cop, and cops and their partners are sacrosanct. You watch each other's backs and are closer in some ways than spouses are. But you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs go lone wolf and keep him in the dark and so he tries to have your back, but while he's trying to watch you there's no one to watch his back. Like when you decided to drive a car off a dock and into the river with a civilian on board."

Gibbs snorted even as he planted his foot on the accelerator pedal. "Crap… total crap…I trust him."

"So going off without him to catch Cate's killer when he stood beside her too and watched her die and needed closure, or you ending up trapped under the steering column of the agency vehicle in the middle of the Anacostia River are fantasies. Threatening to break his hand when he was trying to watch your six when you were off saving your CO's butt and he tried to find out what you were doing was you trusting him? Or letting your old partner knock him unconscious so he could go off and break the law with impunity while you covered up for him… that was all just T's imagination?"

She ignored Fornell's sharp inhalation of breath and his," What the Hell…"

"Keeping him in the dark over a war game, lying about in not being real and getting coldcocked with a rifle butt by Marines who had live ammo and the fact it was no damned war game… that was a figment of an over active imagination? Not to mention you being pissed off at him for following orders because they weren't yours, going undercover and keeping it from you or you blaming him for the director's death when she ordered him to cease and desist on the protection duty! That never happened?" She countered sarcastically before muttering under her breath something about being a no brainer.

"I told him I didn't blame him for the Frog or Shepard's death," he growled ignoring all the rest of Jessie's accusations in his customary fashion of never explaining or apologising.

At which point Fornell snorted. "Oh please, Jethro. Even if you deluded yourself that was actually the case, then at least credit Tony with knowing what end was up. We all knew you were mad as hell about both situations and you were an asshole to him and let the others chuck bull crap at him. Isn't it time to stop fooling yourself cuz no one else was deceived. As far as Tony is concerned, you only keep him around these days so you have someone to head slap into oblivion to protect everyone else's cranium on the team." He glanced significantly over his shoulder at Tony's old partner before continuing.

"But now he has a real family of his own, I'm betting he's going to start revising his notions that your pitiful bunch is his family. He might even decide to come and work for a team that would really appreciate his skills and talents. Might be able to pair him up with a certain former detective sergeant, hey Jess? We'd be a lot more sympathetic to a single dad."

"So they tell me at the Human Resources department, Tobes," she joked.

Gibbs trod on the brake and pulled dramatically off the road, tyres shrieking in protest before turning around and yelling at his two companions, "Hands off DiNozzo, he belongs to me. So help me Fornell if you steal him you'll rue the day, I promise you." He threatened the feebbie, vehemently.

Jessie scowled at him. "He won't need to steal him. If he goes it will be because you've driven him away. And FYI you're deluding y'self if you think that he doesn't know that you can't stand me and that you resent the heck outta Tia – in fact I think you're jealous of her since Tony doesn't care about impressing you anymore. Being around Tia has given him what he has needed since him mother died – she loves him unconditionally and it has helped to heal him. Mind you, he doesn't like it that you and I want to kill each other but he knows I can look after myself. One thing I am sure of though, is that he won't want to bring Tia up in an atmosphere of resentment and disrespect like there is on the team." She warned him.

Gibbs mentally gave himself a swift kick up the ass. He didn't realise his resentment was so transparent and he wasn't all that proud that he was harbouring negative feelings towards a child. He hoped that DiNozzo thought it was because of associations with Kelly and in part that was one reason why he didn't feel comfortable around her; but that was only one of a complex set of factors. They included resentment that Tony, who was so in inept in relating to children, was able to spend time with his godchild (as Gibbs thought she was, until a couple of hours ago) while he was bereft of his beloved little girl. But it was more than that- it was also that this child seemed to take to everyone so easily but was uncomfortable with HIM and that he was apparently no longer the person that DiNozzo wanted to impress. He'd been usurped by a nine year old and a loud mouthed Boston cop and he hadn't taken it lying down.

Of course in the light of further information, that Melissa was his former fiancée and Tia was really his own flesh and blood explained why he was so protective of them both. How his relationship with Lawless figured in the mix he still hadn't figured, but he was starting to think that if he forced Tony to choose between himself and the cop he would lose. And if what she said was correct then he really would have only himself to blame for that situation. He needed to move carefully, especially when it came to Tia because he knew that his SFA would never allow anyone to come between him and her again.

He really couldn't blame him either, if he was given a second chance he would rip anyone to pieces with his bare hands if they even thought about threatening Kelly. So for once, Jethro recognised he was going to have to check his attitude at the door and watch what he said, which would be a fate worse than death for the stubborn Marine.

Unfortunately it seemed, Lawless wasn't done with him yet. "Then there is the whole issue of Vance's disrespect and eagerness to throw Tony to the wolves like Sheppard did." And he could read by her glare the unspoken accusation regarding Domino. "Add the disrespect of his team and the on-going insubordination and well I don't really need to work all that hard to make a case for Tony moving over to the FBI. Especially if Tobes is going to give him a child-friendly work environment."

Fornell smirked. "Of course when he learns about you endangering Melissa and Tia by having McGee hack into the US Marshals' Witness Protection database that may be all it takes for him to come over to the dark side." He predicted.

Gibbs scowled. He had hoped that now DiNozzo and Tia were safe and sound that that little indiscretion might just fade into the amnesia landscape. Clearly it had been a faint hope seeing that Lawless was determined to make him out to be the bad guy here. Ordinarily Gibbs wasn't used to having to justify his behaviour, no matter how outrageous or foolhardy but then again, the stakes hadn't ever been this high either. And if Lawless could be believed and the fact that Tony had clearly confided in her about a lot of things that had occurred within the team spoke volumes, then his senior field agent wasn't okay with a lot of things that he'd assumed he'd simply shrugged off and moved on.

If he wanted to have a chance of keeping Tony on his team, it would mean changing a lot of things about his team. If there was one thing Gibbs hated it was being backed into a corner but as much as his impulse was to tell anyone who wanted him to change to go screw themselves – he couldn't afford to do it this time. So while he was totally pissed off, he was also afraid that if he expressed that emotion the cost would be much more than he was prepared to pay.

"Don't think that we've finished investigating that particular breach of security. You might think there's nothing wrong in computer hacking but I'm sure the Marshals won't see it like that either, especially as there wasn't even an investigation," Jess observed. "You might be a big fish in a small pond at NCIS but it's time you learnt that breaking rules have consequences, even for you."

~Rising to the Bait~

The rest of the trip in the NCIS sedan to the hospital in Virginia was tense and silent. Gibbs was sulking or fuming or possibly a combination of both, Jessie thought wryly. She'd also been getting sitreps from the LEOs and she was eager to get there and see for herself that her god-daughter and Tony were safe. As they pulled up outside the hospital in the parking space for the Medical Director she snorted at Gibbs inability to observe the most basic of socially acceptable behaviour. She would bet a month's salary that if someone nicked his spot at the office, he'd go ballistic but it seemed he didn't see why he should follow the rules.

Leaping out of the back seat of the car she raced for the front doors of the hospital not waiting for anyone else. After ascertaining that Tony was still in the ER she made her way back to the cubicle he was in, flashing her badge at various medical staff and LEOs who were guarding Tony and Tia. She could hear a doctor trying to convince Tony that it was perfectly safe to leave Tia in the protective custody of the police so they could get him into surgery to remove the bullet. She could hear Tony even before she found his cubicle.  
"No I'm not leaving her until her Godmother gets here to looks after her," he insisted mulishly.

Coming to the space being guarded by a cop, she flashed her badge at him and raced inside to see Tia wrapped protectively in a one armed hug while in turn she had both arms wrapped, octopus-like around Tony's waist. Despite the lines of pain and exhaustion around his mouth and eyes, Tony grinned with relief as he noticed her arrival.

"Tia, Jess is here," he whispered to her softly. "Jess am I glad to see you," he declared as Tia lifted her face from his side where she had attached herself like a small burrowing animal.

"Jessie," she sobbed flying into her godmother's arms as she was swept up into a comforting hug. It seemed that with the arrival of Jess and, a couple of minutes later, Fornell and Gibbs bringing up the rear, the stress of the kidnap, escape and the trip to the ER plus the LEO's presence was all just too much. She collapsed into a sobbing limpet who seemed inconsolable. Recognising the futility of comforting her, her god-mother let her cry, knowing that she needed the release after such a traumatic day on top of the traumas she'd already survived in the last couple of months.

Jess was peripherally aware that the doctor was still arguing with Tony and it seemed that now Tobias and Gibbs were also weighing in on the side of the doctor but Tony was being obdurate. Big surprise there, she snorted wryly. As Tia started to snuffle, Jess handed her some tissues as she gave her a hug, telling her how glad she was to see her again. She exchanged a look of relief with Tony.

"You okay T?" she asked him, knowing that he would never admit to being anything other than fine.

"All good, especially now you're here," he admitted. "Have to get the bullet taken out but I don't trust anyone but you to watch her," he confessed tiredly. They both noticed the hurt expression on Gibbs face but the truth was that even if he and Tia weren't so uncomfortable in each other's company, after everything that happened, it wasn't just Tia's physical well-being but also her emotional welfare that he was thinking about. Apart from her dad, Jessie was the only other adult she knew well enough to trust after a day in Hell.

Jess nodded. "I'll look after her Tone, now go and get your shoulder fixed, ya doofus," she joked to lighten up the mood in the tiny cubicle.  
As he smiled and gave her a thumbs up, Tia gave a heart wrenching cry and let go of Jess and ended up wrapped around Tony again who had turned ghostly pale as she hugged him in a death grip.

"NO Daddy, please don't go. Stay here – what if you don't wake up like Momma?"

Looking at Jessie, Fornell and Gibbs who all seemed just as dumbstruck, Tony grinned weakly at his former partner. "She knows," he confirmed the bleeding obvious before looking towards his boss.

Although still shocked, she could understand why Tony told Tia if things had gotten hairy. She indicated at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow, "They know too."

Tony swore under his breath, looking upset. "Everyone?"

Fornell answered. "Just the team know… but not Vance. It was my call, Tony. I'm sorry but I wouldn't have done it if there was any other way. I'll give you a sitrep after the surgery," he promised.

"No you can't take him away," Tia sobbed, clinging even tighter.

"Hey there Antonia Jessica Mae, you listen to me. I'm going to be fine. But the doctors need to take the bullet out because it's making me sick and they also need to fix up what's been hurt inside. I won't slip into a coma like your momma because her brain was injured but mine is fine. It's here that's hurt." He indicated his chest gingerly. "And Jess will stay will you the whole time I'm gone and get you a strawberry shake and something to eat while you wait for me. Emmy's dad and Gibbs will be here too to make sure you're safe and nothing goes wrong and I'll bet that Jimmy and Ducky will come and Abby as well if she can get away."

"What about Tim and Ziva?" the nine year old inquired curiously.

"Probably," Tony responded but his expression was carefully guarded.

"You promise you'll wake up, Daddy?" She pressed him for reassurance, tearfully.

He hesitated, knowing that there was always a risk with even the most minor surgery and that his lungs complicated things but he knew he should be fine. That said, he also wasn't going to lie to her either.

"I'll do my very best, I promise. And while you wait for me you can introduce Jess and the guys to Mr Jensen. Maybe you can tell Jess about the story your momma tells you before you go to sleep and then you can take a nap until I come back."

As they were taking him away for surgery Tony snagged the sleeve of Gibbs' jacket. "No one questions Tia without me being there," he warned his boss, his expression like ice."

And Gibbs shivered recognising that it wasn't a plea or request but an order from a lethally protective father. It might even be construed as a threat and he had an uncomfortable feeling it was merely a portent of changes that were yet to come.


	23. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie, Tia, Tobias and Gibbs wait on Tony to return from surgery and the team express their feelings over being kept in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acrophobia - the fear of heights
> 
> Faldo has beta'ed this chapter.

While they waited for Tony to come out of surgery, Jessie had taken Tia down to the hospital cafeteria which was a modest affair, doubling as the staff canteen. She bought her a cheeseburger, fries and strawberry shake and grabbed a coffee and burger for herself since she hadn't eaten since breakfast time. Now that Tony and Tia were safe, her stomach was making its presence felt. Watching her god-daughter trying to stay awake while she ate, Jess knew that they had gotten lucky. Tony had managed to get them out of a very nasty situation, not surprising since part of the reason he was so damned good undercover was his ability to improvise. So they both escaped relatively unscathed but still, it wasn't over yet.

They still needed to find all the perps but for tonight at least they would just try to get some sleep. Tomorrow she would start investigating whether Gibbs and his tame computer geek were responsible for this ginormous screw up. For now, there was a guard to post since there was no way she was letting Tony sign himself out of the hospital tonight. She'd talked to Ducky and knew that he would need to be on IV antibiotics and the ER doctor had confirmed it too, before taking him off to surgery. The bullet wound had already started to show signs of infection and he needed to be responsible.

She remembered how stubborn her former partner had been in Philly when he'd been injured or sick and she doubted anything had changed. Of course, Tia was a great weapon to force him into taking better care of himself – she had already encouraged him to eat more healthily. Although to be fair, he had been changing his behaviour off his own bat and when they'd arrived and found him arguing with the doctor it had been because he didn't want leave Tia alone. After what had happened to her today she couldn't fault him for that.

Since the little girl was practically falling asleep into what was left of her burger and fries, they decided to go back to the waiting room to and wait there until Tony was back from surgery. Tobias had taken one look at Tia, staggering to her feet, clearly having hit the wall and picked her up and gave her a piggyback. Jessie noticed Gibbs scowl, but she shrugged. She wasn't going to force her god daughter to interact with Gibbs, definitely not after today. 

If he wanted to build bridges with her then he needed to do the work since she had picked up on the fact that he resented her presence, fairly early on in the piece actually. So it was his responsibility, not hers to fix things between them and he was the adult – allegedly. She guessed he finally figured out that they weren't going anywhere, so if he wanted to keep Tony at NIS, the Marine needed to change his attitude.

Jess had the feeling that the team was too used to Tone being a doormat and letting everything go, but since Tia entered his life again he'd become less tolerant. Personally, she thought it was a damn good thing and she guessed being responsible for his daughter had made him more confident, less likely to put up with the others’ crap. 

She grinned, remembering his instructions to Gibbs about questioning his daughter without him, and really there wasn't any great immediacy since Tony could supply a reliable account of what had happened to them. Of course, Gibbs shouldn't need to be told that he couldn't question an underage child without permission but it sounded like Gibbs never let annoying details like procedures and regulations get in the way of following up on a lead.

Now, finally Tony was back in his room, sleeping off the effects of the drugs and Tia had settled herself at the bottom of his bed to crash out, since she was exhausted. The three adults were speaking in soft undertones and watching in amusement as Tia gradually migrated up the bed in her sleep until she was attached to his right side, snuggled in making soft snuffling sounds.

"Do you think she's okay sleeping there with him?" The cop asked the two agents. The nurse hadn't seemed too happy earlier on when the little girl had been sitting on the bed. She would probably have a fit if she saw her in bed with T.

Gibbs smirked as he stared at the pair. Still not fully conscious Tony had wrapped his right arm around his little girl and they cuddled together even closer, if that was possible. "Think you might have a fight on your hands if ya try to separate them again," He nodded at them and Fornell and Jess grinned too.

"Guess if the medicos have a problem with the arrangement then they can deal with it," Fornell observed as he took the blanket they'd requested for Tia and placed it over the sleeping child.

As father and daughter slept, the trio compared notes from various sources, Gibbs giving a sitrep from his agents, Jessie from liaising with the LEOs and Fornell sharing information from his considerable resources at the bureau.

"Ron has the perp that Tony took out. He picked him up from our local sheriff's establishment," the FBI agent reported grimly. "We'll interrogate him tomorrow and see if we can get him to break and give up his cronies. No honour amongst crims and all that crap."

"Sheriff Barnes managed to take a preliminary account from Tony while they were waiting for us to arrive and they've succeeded in locating the property where Tone and Tia were held, which was abandoned when they got there. He's cordoned it off and has it under guard," Jessie informed them, briefly giving a rundown of what it contained.

"Gibbs you and your team can process the scene in the morning," Fornell offered, positive that Gibbs wouldn't let anyone else near the crime scene since he didn't trust anyone but his team."

Gibbs perked up, "I'll send McGee and David out tomorrow to process it asap. I'm not going anywhere. Going to be on DiNozzo's ass like fleas on a dog."

Jessie shook her head. "No need cuz I'm going to be staying with him and Tia. Not letting either of them outta my sight."

"Well I owe Tony my life so I'm going to be watching his back, hence you can supervise the scene Jethro and I'll send Sacks along too," Fornell objected, smirking inwardly, as he realised they had reached an impasse. "Reckon we need to organise a safe house and hopefully we'll get some leads tomorrow."

"DiNozzo will be coming back to mine" Gibbs overruled imperiously, but Jess and Fornell ignored his statement, continuing to talk until Jess noticed Tony was finally surfacing with a quiet moan.

"Hey T. You with us?" She asked softly so they didn't wake his sleep partner, although realistically, Tia was probably in no danger of resurfacing til morning. Still, if they did disturbed her accidently, Tony would be furious and a furious DiNozzo was to be avoided at all costs, even if it was a really rare occurrence.

"Yeah, wha'timesit?" He mumbled as she handed him some ice chips to suck and they exchanged a wry grin. This was not the first time they'd been in this situation, even though he'd only been her partner for a short while.

"Did Tia eat?" he queried, his voice still raspy from the endotracheal tube.

Fornell nodded. "10.30 pm give or take and yeah she ate most of her dinner. Don't plan on sneaking off anywhere without her," he grinned, indicating how she had latched onto him.

He frowned. "Can you get hold of the FBI child trauma psychologist in the morning? I need to speak to them about all this before anyone talks to her. I'll get her paediatrician to hunt up a therapist. Poor little kid is going to be in counselling til she's forty," he scowled as if the scumbags were in the room.

Sighing, his head drifted down on Tia's. "Sorry, can't stay awake."

Fornell grinned. "Cute aren't they?"

~Rising to the Bait~

"What the Hell were you thinking, Gibbs? The Federal Marshals are baying for your blood, not to mention McGee's too. They are talking about charging you both."

"God damn Fornell. I can't believe he dropped us in it," he snarled.

Vance rolled his eyes, glad he was dealing with this on the phone, not in person. "He didn't, as far as I understand. When the child was abducted yesterday, he immediately contacted them to see if anyone had been sniffing around in their sandbox. Imagine their surprise to discover that NCIS had been hacking into their systems without authorisation. I've been trying to put out massive fires all morning and I'm telling you straight, there will be consequences. SecNav is not a happy camper."

Jethro snorted, since Davenport could never be accused of being that, even on a good day. He'd noticed a definite chill in the air this morning and figured after talking to the Director that the Marshals had informed DiNozzo. But honestly, his SFA knew Jethro well enough to know that it was really Tony’s own fault for not reading him in on the situation right from the beginning. He knew Gibbs was easily as insatiably curious as himself and when he was shut out, he had no choice but to crash or crash through.

Unfortunately, Tony didn't seem to be as understanding as usual. He'd vetoed going back to Gibbs place, pointing out there were no locks, although he'd muttered something about that being the least of their worries. Tobias had suggested they go back to his place since Tia could sleep in Emily's room and at least feel more comfortable. Gibbs was pissed but he knew damned well that what they all weren't saying was that she and Jessie wouldn't feel comfortable in his home.

It was his own damned fault, since he'd never bothered to try to make friends with them. Actually he'd resented their presence when he'd seen how much influence they'd wielded over Tony. His SFA was changing in ways he'd never have believed. The confrontation between him and his team mates this morning had been a case in point. After coming in to deliver a sit rep to Gibbs following their processing of the scene where Tony and his daughter had been held and have a probie take the samples back to the lab, they'd wanted to see Tony.

He realised later that it would have been a smart move to actually ask DiNozzo before letting them in but in the old days he wouldn't have objected. He would acquiesce to Gibbs wishes without questioning… well he used to. Now – it felt like the goal post had been moved, the rules were all changed and he didn't have a playbook.

Of course he'd been proud that his team was so concerned about their senior field agent's welfare, even if they'd been a bit miffed to find out that Tony had been keeping a huge secret all these years. He'd figured they were entitled to feel betrayed, after all was said and done. So he wasn't exactly surprised when McGee and Ziva started in on DiNozzo for not telling them about his family. He knew how they felt, although in hindsight, with the revelations about the Federal Marshals, it might have been wiser to have left the subject alone right now.

Still, the team dynamic was that he and the others would tease, taunt or ream Tony out for some stupidity or faux pas and he'd apologise and soothe everyone's feelings and everyone would be happy. That was just how they rolled and it had worked fine. Until they decided to open Pandora's Box.

Until today…

~Rising to the Bait~

McGee was second guessing himself since finding out about Tia and Melissa. Although he hadn't known who it was that he was researching when he went poking around in the Federal Marshalls Data Base, he'd assumed it was a dirtbag witness or connected to a case Gibbs was checking out. Sure he hadn't needed any admonishment not to get caught but if he'd know who he was researching he would have been way more cautious and taken a lot more precautions. Gibbs was always so impatient to get results that he had done the barest minimum to cover his tracks, just so he'd have some answers for his boss who had gone feral when Tony took off like that. So it was conceivable that he could have led the Macaluso's or their minions back to DC and NCIS and that possibility was freaking him out.

McGee didn't like screwing up and after having a less than pleasant chat with Director Vance he was panicking about whether he was going to be facing hacking charges. SecNav was going to be informed of the situation and that was never good news. Of course if he had led the kidnappers to Tia Cooper he could be in deep shit, facing even more serious charges and that was deeply scary since he knew if that happened he could kiss his career goodbye. He'd be lucky to remain a lowly field agent for the rest of his tenure. 

So as he worked himself into more of a state by the minute, that chip on his shoulder he was carting around - at least according to his hand to hand combat and firearms instructors back at FLETC, starting worming its way into his thoughts like a canker. And with Ziva buzzing in his ear about it being bad for team morale to keep secrets from one another other, it made it easy enough to flip the hacking issue around and blame the innocent.

If Tony hadn't been keeping the mother of all secrets from his team mates, if he'd just taken the time to read in Gibbs, if he'd simply trusted them enough to tell the truth instead of lying to them all repeatedly, then Gibbs wouldn't have been forced to resort to illegal methods to find out what was going on. If DiNozzo cost him his livelihood, McGee would make sure he suffered for it. Surely Vance wouldn't let his computer skills go to waste over such a minor transgression. It wasn't as if Tia had been harmed physically, after all.  
So having flipped the facts neatly on their side, McGee had become increasingly resentful that once again Tony's screw up had landed him in the crap. By the time he and Ziva forced their way in to see him, all tact had long since fled the scene and he was frankly belligerent.

It was Ziva unsurprisingly, with her flogging of the dead horse about the team keeping secrets from her that started the ball rolling.

"So my little hairy butt," she smirked with a flick of her eyes to Jess. "You will recover from the gunshot wound, yes?"

Before Tony could respond, his former partner did. "So I guess that Ziva never had a chance to check out that cute booty of yours, Tone?" she drawled flirtatiously.  
"Actually there was a time or two when we were undercover, babe."

"Then she clearly needs corrective laser therapy for her eyes since there ain't nuthin remotely hairy about your ass, and I've got the pictures to prove it."

Tony scowled at her. "I thought I told you to destroy those photos, Jess!"

"Did, but then I found the negatives." She smiled cheekily at Ziva. "And yes to your question, they managed to repair most of the damage, thankfully."

Ziva glared at Jess, not appreciating being contradicted and by Jess particularly. "That is good news but I hope it has impressed upon you the filly of keeping secrets from the team. This could have all been avoided if you had just been truthful with us. When will you learn that no good ever comes when you keep us in the shade, Tony? Remember all the problems you caused with La Grenouille and Jeanne Benoit?"

McGee chimed in, "Yeah, we have to go around cleaning up after you, Tony. If you'd just told us the truth from the get-go you'd make it easier for the rest of your team and Gibbs always finds out in the end, anyways. Getting tired of having to pick up the pieces," he complained, his resentment well to the fore.

Tony grinned at Tia. "Can you and Jess get a soda from the cafeteria for me please, baby girl?" And before she could ask, "Yes Sweet Cheeks, you can have one as well."

Grabbing Jessie's hand and pulling her out the door excitedly, Tony smiled after her with an expression McGee had never seen him use before, tender and sweet but it was stripped away as soon as she disappeared. Without a lie he swore that the temperature dropped dramatically and he was shocked as the atmosphere became as chilly as the morgue. Gibbs and Ziva looked dazed by the transformation and Fornell seemed amused as DiNozzo transformed into a menacing entity.

"Is that so?" he stated ominously. Of course McGee had never seen his dangerous side, so he didn't have anything to go by and was totally unprepared for feral Tony.  
"Well…yeah, Tony. If you'd told us about your daughter…"

"Like you told us your secrets Probie?" he interrupted. "Like how you covered up your sister's involvement in a murder, how you lied to the team and Gibbs, how you withheld evidence into a federal murder investigation from the director and the agency? And let's discuss the fact shall we, that it was while working on that case that your sister, YOUR SISTER not you, let slip that you were Thom E. Gemcity. Sarah, not you, informed us you were using our identities without our knowledge or our permission to write cheap pop culture crime books." What was most shocking was that Tony didn't yell or turn purple in the face like Gibbs did when he was furious. He was preternaturally calm, icy and menacing.

And still in full attack mode with no sight of winding down either, McGee noted disappointedly. "Shall we discuss how it was your sister Sarah, NOT you McGee, that informed us you were getting rich off of the misery of the victims' of crime, whose cases you wrote about without their knowledge or authorisation? Do you ever stop to think about all of us real people and the betrayal of trust you perpetrated when you park your ass in your Porsche every morning?" Tony demanded, his deceptively polite tone in counterpoint to the content which was scathing. "The one that has come at the expense of exposing our lives and exploiting other peoples' suffering."

Before McGee could offer up any justifications, supposing that a) he could think of anything to dispute DiNozzo's accusations and b) he wasn't totally shell-shocked by his totally out of character behaviour, he parried once more.

"Then there is the fact that you failed to declare to the agency but even more seriously to your team, that you have acrophobia which given our occupation and the fact that we frequently find ourselves hanging off mountains or high rise buildings, you really shouldn't have concealed. Someone on the team or a civilian or a Marine, Sailor or their dependants could have been endangered by your 'harmless little secret,' Special Agent McGee."

Seemingly without drawing breath, he scowled at Ziva, "Or let's talk about you, Miss Ninja-Super-Spy. Shall we talk about you and Gibbs with your mother of all secrets that you chose not to share with Tim and me when you joined the team? I'll bet you never did realise Probie that our little Ziva here, was actually the one that terminated Ari, not Gibbs as their reports stated, did you now?"

"How did you know that?" Ziva demanded glaring at Gibbs, clearly suspecting he had blabbed.

"I didn't… not for certain, until you confirmed it just now although it was the only thing that made sense to explain the secretive behaviour between you two. Either that or you were secretly married or sleeping together. And while they don't get much bigger than that, dear Ziva, despite your avowed abhorrence of team members keeping secrets it is actually only when you are being left out of the loop, that you don't like them. Or do you want to tell us about your mysterious boyfriend and the secret activities you've been up to since your return from Tel Aviv? Where do you keep sneaking off to all the time and what's with all the hush hush phone calls?"

Looking as if he'd suddenly remembered something he winked at Ziva. "Since we are caring and sharing together do you want to tell them or shall I, about how I really injured my arm when we were trapped together in the shipping crate, partner?"

Ziva blanched. "I do not think that it is necessary to go into every minor detail, Tony." She stared at him trying to intimidate him into silence but McGee could see that she didn't have a hope in Hell. "It is in the past, after all and no harm was done."

"Well while it might have seemed like a minor detail to you, it wasn't for me since getting shot by your partner when they freak out inside a metal box and fire their gun in a panic kinda sticks in my memory. Funny 'bout that! But I suppose that to someone as highly trained as yourself, that would seem like a minor detail and here I was thinking it was because it was highly embarrassing that you lied to everyone and said I had a scratch from the pallets, rather than a ricochet. Dumb DiNozzo, I kept your secret because I always have my partner's six and I had this crazy idea if I told people what really happened your butt would have been kicked all the way back to Israel for doing something so incredibly, criminally stupid. But since you want no secrets amongst the team…"

He smiled charmingly. "Seeing it was your idea to have this bonding time, why don't you explain why you didn't share what was happening to you with McGee, Lee and I when the FBI was trying to arrest you instead of going running to Gibbs who was a civilian and NOT on the team? Or… I know… Gibbs and McGee might like to hear why you jeopardised a complex and costly undercover investigation when you slept with a suspect when we were trying to catch a serial killer. I wonder why you never told them about that if you think there shouldn't be secrets between teammates." He glowered at the Israeli liaison officer before switching his attack to Gibbs.

"Or let's talk about your secrets, Gibbs and I won't deign to mention the enormous elephant in the room. Suffice to say that my secret was something no one, even me was permitted to disclose, in order to keep my family alive. It had nothing to do with refusing to deal with my loss. You on the other hand have let your secret affect scores of cases we worked as a team. It frequently affected team morale since we could never understand why you become such an unbearable asshole when a case reminded you of your family. Or why you would make us all suffer along with you even if we didn't know why."

"Besides, I'd say the reasons for keeping Mel and Tia a secret would seem to have been well and truly vindicated," He indicated, glancing around at the hospital room significantly.

"And McGee, I have to say that even if I was permitted to tell anyone about Tia and Mel, you'd be the last person I'd tell because I can't trust you to keep your mouth shut. Ziva and I both tricked you into revealing highly personal information about Abby and myself. Not sure if Abby explicitly told you not to say anything about sleeping together but I sure as Hell told you not to discuss details of my teenage sexual history with Ziva and yet you caved in at the first sign of pressure and told her anyway.

McGee looked pissed. "But you both tricked me!"

"Exactly, McGee and so could have the Mob if you knew anything."

Returning his attention to Gibbs once more he scowled, and McGee swore his balls retracting with dread even though he was no longer the target of DiNozzo's ire.

"So let's talk instead about keeping the team in the dark when it suits you on a case. Does Domino or Maddie Tyler ring any bells cuz it sure does for me? But I guess that's probably because I got injured going into both situations blind, deaf and helpless like a newborn kitten. And it wasn't as if you covering up for Ziva for killing Ari was the first time you've covered up for people other than your own team, either. Mike Franks owes you big time debt after you covered up a murder for the old reprobate. With something so monumental, I guess it shouldn't come as a shock that you'd also let him get away with the assault of a federal agent. That after all is a minor offense by comparison. Not as if it was even anyone important, after all."

"What the Hell, DiNozzo," Fornell barked, shocked out of silence. "Who got attacked?"

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Me Tobias! Ended up with another concussion – and people can't figure out why I'm so dumb. That's probably why it was okay for me to get bashed up during a war game, too. After all, you knew I could deal with it, couldn't I Gibbs." Tony spat at his boss while his team stared at him, shocked.

Catching everyone off guard he smiled one of his charming grins. "You know what Ziva, you're right! This feels so much better. Having secrets sucks. I should never have tried to keep it secret from Gibbs how the Chain-of-Command in the team failed so abysmally." He glanced across sardonically at the FBI agent who looked shell shocked by the events unfolding.

"So you guys, let's talk about all the times that Ziva, McGee, heck even Cate, rest her soul, ignored, challenged or disobeyed orders I issued over the years. Since we are all being so open and honest that is. We are all being open and honest, aren't we kiddies?" He asked rhetorically. "Heck we can either talk about the insubordination related to my position as SFA or should we just focus on all those times when I was Lead Agent instead? No, I know…let's do both!"

McGee shot a glance at Ziva, uncertain how this had gotten FUBAR so damned quickly, while Gibbs looked about ready to erupt in flames. Tim couldn't tell if he was angry with them, pissed off with Tony or both. Tim was seriously regretting that they'd been arrogant enough to demand that Tony stop keeping secrets because he hadn't really looked at it rationally and logically before. Now that he'd been forced to, he didn't like the consequences. The only bright spot was that Tony didn't seem to be aware of his messing around in the Witness Protection database.

"Did I get that wrong Probie? My bad… make that Temporary Lead Agent, because of course although no one bothered to tell me at the time, you so kindly pointed it out to me when Gibbs came back and chucked me out of the job. And we all know that if I'd done a good job and deserved my own team, I would have been offered one of my own, right? So I guess that job I was offered in Rota, Spain to lead my own team and I turned down to stay and make sure Gibbs was really okay since he couldn't remember our names half the time, that one, was just a figment of my imagination. No… wait that really happened. Yep… much, much better sharing secrets than keeping them," He observed, happily.

He smirked at Fornell, "Are you having fun Tobias…I'm having fun. What about you McGee? Ziva?" He turned to Fornell a second time, "You probably know Gibbs best, is he having fun? Does Gibbs even have fun?"

Tim groaned. This was a train wreck and he couldn't get off the damned train. He wasn't sure why Gibbs had let this go on as long as he had except he also seemed caught in the same spider's web of false bonhomie that was scaring the daylights out of him.

"So let's all agree, if I come back to the MCRT that we will all be completely open and honest with each other and no more secrets. Good talk!" He nodded, looking composed.  
McGee, remembering that conversation that they'd had where he rubbed Tony's face in the fact he wasn't good enough to have his own team and he felt about one inch tall. Director Shepard hadn't offered him a permanent senior field agent position but she'd apparently offered DiNozzo a plum overseas posting. One that she and Director Vance had both served in and was considered by many to be a shortcut to the big chair… and Tony had knocked it back.

Realising what DiNozzo had just said, he stammered nervously, "Wh what do you mean… if you c c come back? You aren't going to leave NCIS are you?"

"Gee, Tim I don't know. I can't really see me working with people if it turns out that they helped Macaluso's goons abduct my daughter, y'know?" Climbing off his bed, gliding across the room, despite the fact he was still hooked up to IV antibiotics and fluids, he ending up standing next to the computer genius. Right in his personal space.

"Let's revisit your opening remarks shall we Special Agent McGee? About how it was my fault for not reading you in on my secret which forced Gibbs to discover what I was hiding. How it was MY fault for keeping secrets that forced you to hack into the Federal Marshall's WPP database. Let's examine that proposition more closely, okay?"

Shifting his over the top focus to his boss had him breathing a silent sigh of relief. "So Gibbs, how does it feel to be the world's biggest hypocrite? You have a mother of all secrets that affects your ability to work cases on a regular basis and you let it affect everyone who works with you but we respected your privacy! You really don't think that any of us didn't know that you were keeping a secret, a massive secret?" He demanded.

"Unlike Ziva, we decided not to invade your privacy, because you don't think that Ducky, Abby or I aren't as insatiably curious about things as you are? We simply chose not to indulge our inquisitiveness out of respect for you. In fact we figured that if you wanted us to know what you were hiding that you'd tell us."

He seemed to be considering something. "Mind you, if we HAD dared to delve into your very private and personal business, even if it did impact on your ability to function as an NCIS agent, no doubt that you would have responded violently. After all, remember when you told me if I traced your phone ever again when I tried to locate you when you were trying to hide the fact that you were in contact with your old CO, that you would break my hand?"

Tony skewered first Gibbs and then McGee with a lethal glare. "Hmm…so using that as a baseline, I'm sure I can come up with a formula for bone breaking that could be used to punish someone that had deliberately hacked into a confidential Federal database to poke their noses into what didn't concern them. If tracing someone through their phone as part of a bona fide investigation was worth a broken hand Gibbs, wouldn't you say that broken tib/fibs, kneecaps and heck what about the feet too…was a fair price to demand as retribution for risking the lives of my daughter and her mother. Then what about we add on dislocated shoulders and smashed metatarsals in addition for contributing to Tia's kidnap, the years of therapy her PTSD is going to require not to mention the weeks of physical therapy I'm going to need after being shot. Throw in a couple of cracked collarbones for good measure. What do you reckon Tobias, does that seem fair?" Tony mused clinically.

With DiNozzo standing so close to Tim, he could feel his suppressed fury, so he couldn't laugh this off as an elaborate joke or prank. The junior agent decided that when it came to protecting Tia, Tony left Gibbs for dead in the crap-your-pants- scary mode and he prayed for someone to interrupt this debacle. Unfortunately the ex-cop wasn't done with them yet.

"If I do find out you and Gibbs led those dirtbags to my little girl," he vowed, "Then you're going to wish that you learnt how to mind your own damn business and say no when someone asks you to hack into the Witness Protection database. Vance might cover for you but I don't think I could keep it a secret. Especially since I know how you guys all feel about keeping secrets." He finished with an arctic smile that was scarily menacing. "This time it was my family but witnesses are always someone's family, even if their loved ones might be dirtbags. Children are always innocent and don't EVER deserve what happened to my kid."

McGee shivered, wondering how he'd never noticed that DiNozzo could be so chillingly threatening. Just as Ziva was about to try to reason with him, Jessie and Tia returned and Tony refused to discuss the matter any further. And just like that, Tony turned off the menace, smiling at the two women in his life and the rest of the team let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Hey Daddy, we got you a blueberry muffin to have with your soda," Tia informed him excitedly, climbing back onto his bed and dividing it roughly in two. She handing him a piece when he crossed the room again before taking a gulp of her soda. "Can we watch a movie," the child asked and McGee stared at her, noticing for the first time that her grin that was identical to Tony's.

He wondered if she'd inherited his method of coping with trauma. Did she bury herself in make-believe too? He realised neither he or Ziva had enquired how Tia was. When had he gotten so concerned about his precious career that he'd lost concern for a victim, especially a little girl who had never caused any harm to anyone? No wonder DiNozzo had turned into such a bad ass.

Not surprisingly, it was that annoying Sergeant Lawless that had the last word. Looking at Tony, she sniffed the air. "Does someone need to change their pants, T?"


	24. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shock waves are felt from the revelations from the confrontation in Tony's hospital room.

Fornell pulled up at the kerb of the modest abode in Alexandria and took a deep breath. To say he was dreading this conversation with Gibbs would have to be a massive understatement but there was no putting it off. The genie was well and truly out of the bottle and there was no way to stuff it back in and pretend like it never happened. Actually, that was kinda what got them into this mess in the first place.

Sighing, as he wondered yet again why it was that he was Gibbs friend, he exited the car and entered the house, not bothering to knock. He made no attempt to effect a stealthy entrance into the modest home, since to do so was to invite a physical take down at best, while worst case scenario was a slug from Gibbs Sig Saur in his body. Call him a wimp but the fibbie prefer to avoid that particular fate!

Descending the stairs to Gibbs basement because he knew that that was where he would find him, he observed Gibbs sitting at his workbench, sketching something. Probably another boat he concluded.

"Whatcha doing here, Tobias?"

Typical Gibbs, no beating round the bush. Just like a Band-Aid - rip it off quick! "Need to talk, Jethro."

"'Bout what?"

"The genie, it's outta the bottle, Gibbs. Can't just pretend like I didn't hear, like I don't know." Fornell stated.

"So don't then!"

"Is it true?" The FBI agent asked.

"Is what true?" Gibbs stalled.

"What Tony said this morning in the hospital. " And before he could prevaricate further, Tobias specified. "Any of it, all of it. Let's start with Mike Franks killing someone and assaulting DiNotzo? Did it happen?"

"Yeah." Gibbs conceded obviously seeing little point in denying it.

"Why Jethro?"

"Why what?"

Fornell sighed, the bastard wasn't making it easy. "Why didn't you do what you were paid for, protect the law you had sworn to uphold? Why would you let him walk away scot free?"

"I owe him, he saved me. He helped me pick up the pieces after Shannon and Kelly."

"My God man, what can you possibly owe him that makes it okay to cover up for a murderer, to become an accessory after the fact, force DiNotzo to cover up for you because he sure as Hell isn't covering up for Franks. The dirtbag assaulted him so he didn't stay quiet for him, the dumbass did it for you! You know what… don't tell me what Franks has on you that would make you let him get away with murder. I really don't think I want to know." Fornell growled.

"Arcady Kobach was a Russian arms smuggler and all round dirtbag that Franks had been after for 15 years. He's no one that'll be missed, Tobias."

"Not really the point, as you well know, Gibbs. Franks wanted to sentence people to death he shoulda been a judge. We don't get to make those decisions, not even the great almighty Mike Franks – a legend in his own mind. And while the sort of shit he used to pull back in the NIS days, might have been overlooked back then, it sure as Hell isn't now. He is a murderer, just like all the other dirtbags you arrest."

Gibb glowered at him but didn't try to defend the indefensible. At least that was something, the fibbie decided. "How did Tony know? Was he a witness?" He asked praying that Gibbs would say no."

"Nope, only me. Guess he must have put two and two together and come up with four. Counted the shots… from outside."

"His misguided loyalty to you in not calling you out on his suspicions are going to get him into trouble, you know. Unless you do the right thing… do what you should have done in the first place. Step up and report it rather than me having to do it. That way, Tony stays outta of it… it's you coming to your senses. That was one of the first cases after you got blown up?" He asked

"Second."

"Kay… well we can always argue that you weren't fit for duty, which can't be that far from the truth because otherwise, why would you let Franks get away with knocking a federal agent unconscious so he could ditch his protection detail to go and commit a murder. How is that ever okay to assault one of our own watching his back?" The scorn and disapproval was dripping off the FBI agent. "And you have the gall to wonder why Tony doesn't trust you. If you really are serious about trying to fix things between you, then step up and do what you should have done in the first place."

He saw the conflict on Gibbs face. "And before ya go quoting Rule # 1 to me, how about getting pissed off at Franks. Expecting you to look the other way when he murders without compunction amounts to breaking rule one in my book. Hurting a federal agent who was protecting his miserable six is about as low as they come for a former agent. And let's not forget, he's not just any agent that Franks attacked, he's your 2IC." Fornell studied his friend closely as he continued his interrogation. "How is he not breaking Rule# 1?"

"Did you ever wonder if Franks stopped to think about the dirtbags who were out to get him – what might happen if they'd come looking for him? What if they'd found DiNotzo instead, unconscious and vulnerable. They could have tried to get information out of him about Franks and I doubt that they'd have asked politely. Did either of you stop to think of the consequences of his selfish, short-sightedness? What if they'd decided to take him as a hostage to demand you turn over Mike to them? How is what he did having your six, Jethro?"

Gibbs didn't reply but the wince was response enough that he'd struck a nerve. Good! Both he and Franks were highly goal focused individuals and really not into post mortems and self- examinations, especially when it might involve less than flattering evals. Fornell, satisfied though that once asked, the questions couldn't be unasked, crossed over to the bench in the middle of the room. Grabbing the bottle of bourbon Fornell took a healthy swig of Gibbs' rotgut of choice straight from the bottle and looked over Gibbs shoulder at the set of plans he was looking at. It was for a doll's house.

Raising his eyebrows he enquired, "You seeing someone with a kid, Jethro?"

"Nope, it's for Tia's birthday."

"Ah, more bridge building. Don't think she's still into dolls and such. I'd check with Jess before you start. And don't give me the patented Gibbs death ray glare. Jess damn well deserved an apology for how you treated her and Tia. Hell she's earned you grovelling in the dirt like the swine you've been to those two ladies. What are you, five years old? New kids come along and taken your playmate away? They are in Tony's life, get over it or be prepared to get out!"

Fornell decided that there was little more to say at this stage. Turning, he climbed the stairs, pausing at the top before pausing. "Not to flog a dead horse but you have 24 hours before I'll have to report Franks and start an investigation into the death of Arcady Kobach and the assault of Special Agent DiNotzo. Don't make me regret doing this, Gibbs and do not tip off Franks!

~Rising to the Bait~

Driving back home to get some stuff organised before Jess and Tia arrived tonight at his house, he pondered on his 'talk' with Jethro. All things considered, it hadn't gone too badly. While he was pissed at his old friend for putting them all in an invidious situation, hopefully he would do the right thing finally and then they could at the very least keep Tony out of it. To be honest, after what Franks had done to him, and Gibbs had let slide, he totally didn't deserve Tony's loyalty. As for Franks, well the guy was a douchebag and Fornell didn't feel any regret or sympathy for taking him down. He just hoped he would be able to get him extradited back to the US to answer for his actions.

Remembering how hinky Gibbs had been when he worked with him on a case around about the same time as the Kobach murder, when Paulson had escaped from prison, proclaiming his innocence after he and Gibbs had put him away for murder, Gibbs had been clearly affected by his amnesia. He'd confused his team members and dressed completely out of character. It shouldn't be that difficult to plead that he had been sub- par on his return. Probably discredit the psych eval since Gibbs didn't cooperate with mental health professionals. Flat out refused to go usually.

He remembered the NCIS agent's revelation that he'd never taken a lie detector test, which was just flat out impossible if true. So ducking a mandatory psych evaluation would be a piece of cake. Especially when you were the former lover of the new director who had been trying to rekindle the flames of passion with you from the moment she returned to DC. At least that was what could be argued.

Reaching home he wasted no time changing the sheets on Emily's bed and the guest bedroom. Tony was expected to be discharged from hospital tomorrow but he wanted Tia to sleep in a real bed tonight and told Jess to go with Tia - he'd be fine alone. Fornell had organised for his agents to guard the NCIS agent but as he'd pointed out, he was not the likely target.

Checking the refrigerator to make sure he had enough supplies to feed his guests tonight he grabbed a bottle of juice, twisting off the top and swallowing down half. Why did he drink that crap at Gibbs? He didn't even like bourbon. Answering the cell phone on the second ring, observing automatically it was Jess, he immediately heard a sobbing child in the background.

"Is everything okay, Jessie?"

Hi Tobias, yeah sort of. Looks like we aren't going to be coming til tomorrow when T's discharged. Tia had a major meltdown including a pretty intense panic attack when we tried to separate her from him. So I guess we're going to spend the night here together. Sorry to put you out." The detective apologised."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Tia okay now?" Fornell inquired.

"Doing better but still pretty upset. She seems like she's doing fine with it all, but I guess not, judging by her freak-out when she's not with T."

"Did you guys talk to the shrink yet?" Fornell asked.

"Briefly. Said to support her, give her structure and predictability and expect her to struggle at first but stay calm and reassure her. So I guess we'll see you in the morning."

~Rising to the Bait~

Watching her little god daughter fall apart at the prospect of leaving Tony, Jess Lawless realised that she shared yet another attribute with her father. Clearly they both had the emotional iceberg defense down pat. She had been acting like she was coping, mostly, with all that had been thrown at her but it was all a front. And really, what were they thinking? That she could see someone she thought of as a friend gunned down and killed and Tony shot, be the victim of kidnappers and pursued by thugs. All that on top of the car accident that had change her whole life, killed her step-dad and injured her mom. What nine year old would be able to cope with all of that the way Tia seemed to be? Although she supposed the minor meltdown when Tony headed off to surgery should have probably given them a clue.

Wandering out to the foyer pondering about what to get for dinner since she was already tired of the hospital cafeteria foods and decided that they might be able to find a pizza place or Chinese who delivered. Might perk Tony up too since he was pretty maudlin following the fracas with his team this morning. While he had no regrets about most of what he said he was furious with himself that his anger had caused him to let slip the Intel about Gibbs' boss killing a Russian arms smuggler.

Few people ever realised that Tony had very bad temper that you really didn't want to provoke. Although, she'd hazard a guess that his team had been given a rude wake-up call when they stupidly released his bad ass beast today. But Tony had inadvertently revealed in front of Tobias that Gibbs had covered up a murder, thereby putting Tobias in an impossible situation. He'd also jeopardised Tia's security by revealing that he had suspected and failed to report it. So he was beating himself up about it all.

If Tony got into trouble for not raising his suspicions she would gut Gibbs like a fish AND do a Lorena Bobbit and force him to eat the damned thing. Okay as a cop who respected the law, obviously she wouldn't but Hell a girl could fantasize couldn't she? She'd find some lawful way to make him suffer, maybe enlist the help of the Metro PD unies. With his atrocious driving and flagrant disregard of road rules they could probably organise for him to lose his driver's license without too much difficulty. She had the impression that the only reason he hadn't before now was because he was untouchable but that was before he pissed off Sergeant Lawless.

She knew that Tobias was going to have a heart-to-heart with the jackass and Tony was feeling crappy for putting him that situation but she knew that Tony was too much of a cop not to have covered his ass with his report. He might not have reported his strong suspicions but he would have documented what he heard. He wouldn't lie about the order of the shots he heard fired. Still he was vulnerable for not speaking up at the time. Mind Ziva David had also been present outside the hotel so she would have also known about the order of the shots fired too and said nothing, although as a trained assassin she probably saw nothing wrong in what Franks had done.

Just as she was about to return to Tony's room and suggest they order dinner for themselves and the two Fibbies who were on protection duties, she saw an unwelcome figure entering the hospital. Director Vance looked almost as unhappy to be there as she was to see the bastard, who had his own entourage following in his wake not including his security detail. A tall stylish woman and two young children accompanied him as he strode imperiously to the main desk to find out about Tony's condition. Slipping away she raced back to T's room to give him a heads up about Vance's impeding arrival. If he was maudlin before, this was going to make him positively joyous.

XXX

Oookay she wasn't expecting that! Vance was a douche bag but he had a wonderful wife. When she heard about what had happened to Tia and T she'd insisted that Leon take them to Tony's apartment and she'd collected clean clothes for each of them and got Kayla to pick out a few books and things that she thought the little girl might want while she was in the safe house. Kayla had brought her Harry Potter book along and even more welcome was the sight of Tia's much loved teddy bear Lulu that Tony and Mel had bought for her even before she was born. It was such a kind thing for Jackie Vance to do and Jess wondered how she was married to that power hungry jerk. She was a really generous and caring person and the cop liked her in spite of her spouse.

Jackie had hugged Tia and invited her to come to her house and play with Kayla and Jarrod soon and told Jess she'd be welcome to tag along too. It was actually a friendship that in spite of their father was one that might be really good to encourage since for the time being, Tia would need a protection and the family of the NCIS director would have their own security, so she should be safe. And the kids seems nice children too, obviously they got that from their mother, Jess concluded wryly. Yep there was no love lost between her and Director Almighty!

~Rising to the Bait~

Jethro sat at his desk, watching as the janitorial staff went about their duties, long after the day staff had headed home. He knew most of their faces but unlike DiNozzo who'd made it his business to know everyone's names and their life stories and had done practically since the day dot when he joined NCIS, Gibbs wasn't exactly all that social. And this week had forced him to interact with a bunch of suits that he would rather shot with his Kate than have to play nice with. In fact having to deal with both the fallout from the Federal Marshals and having to file a report on the death of Arkady Kobach, implicating his mentor and former boss, Mike Franks was difficult to say the least. Unfortunately he'd been given little choice as Fornell pointed out. Apart from that FUBAR there was still plenty of other issues to be sorted out.

Ironically, it looked as if as far as the whole mess with Kobach was concerned, he might just owe Jen for saving his butt. Apparently when he returned from his four months down in Mexico, (or his Margarita safari as Jen had insisted on calling it) she had failed to have his psych evals signed off correctly. He remembered having a damned mandatory psych session but it seemed that the shrink had expressed concerns about his fitness to resume field duties and recommended further sessions. Jen had signed him off regardless and it had been one of the first cases he'd worked upon returning which had brought Franks back to DC to obsessively chase Kobach and Puchenko.

Furthermore according to Fornell, she'd been so eager to have him back, she had let him go out on that first case before he'd been medically cleared or even had made an appointment to see the headshrinker. Clearly she'd had other stuff on her mind like catching frogs.

Fornell seemed to think he'd skate because he was clearly not fully in control of his faculties at the time as documented by the psychologist. Frankly the District Attorney was more interested in a successful conviction, issuing an extradition warrant for Mike on the charge of first degree murder since he had intentionally lured Kobach to the hotel to kill him. The trouble was that although Gibbs was initially shocked when Mike killed him, he never really felt as if what his mentor did was wrong, not really. Mike had removed a scumbag from the human gene pool and well really, he was no great loss to humanity.

Franks was simply doing everyone a favour, still he supposed that an experienced former agent like Franks should know better than to do it when witnesses were present. His indifference to being caught by him and his certainty that Gibbs wouldn't arrest him was probably a clue that he was becoming way too arrogant and sloppy. But he felt guilty dropping him in it, damn it!

Gibbs did know that Tony hadn't stayed quiet because of Franks but because of him. Knowing his attitude to crooked cops he had to have agonized over the thought of what he believed had occurred and the idea of letting Franks get away with it. No doubt it had left a bad taste in DiNozzo's mouth, to stay mum. Not to mention he clearly hadn't forgiven Mike for hitting him over the head if he was that furious about it more than two years later.

Fornell had forced him to indulge into some extremely painful 'what if' scenarios that he hadn't ever considered and he had to say that it hadn't been pleasant. He'd been right damn it! Kobach or his flunkies could have easily nabbed DiNozzo for interrogation purposes or as a hostage to exchange for Mike. Leaving him lying there like that was a low act. He could have slipped out while Tony was on the phone to him in the back yard fairly easily, but it was like he was flipping him the bird saying, look at me – I'm better than you even though I'm not an agent now. Of course, while Tony was guarding Mike, he wasn't expecting an attack to come from the very person he'd been protecting.

If he hadn't been so focused on putting Tony in his place as second in charge when he took back the team, he'd have taken on the task of guarding Mike himself, since he knew him better. Tony was more than capable of handling the investigation at the office and he knew that Franks didn't want to be placed under protection so it would have been the most efficient deployment of personnel. As Mike's probie, he knew that the NIS agent fought dirty, having no compunction to give a kick to the jewels if he thought it would give him an edge in a tussle, but he hadn't bothered to clue Tony in. In fact, he'd been mildly amused that Mike had managed to teach the cocky young dog a few tricks, especially since he was also actively attempting to reinforce the message to him that he wasn't top dog any more. That he'd merely been warming his seat for him and now the alpha dog was back home again, so Franks little stunt had been quite timely.

Still, once Tobias had opened that damned can of worms though, it made him feel ill when he'd really considered just how vulnerable Tony had been when Mike had left him lying unconscious. The truth was that hitting anyone on the skull to render them unconscious was an inherently dangerous proposition. As both he and Mike were well aware of from a heap of previous investigations into deaths caused by blunt force trauma. There is no way to know in advance just how much force was required to cause unconsciousness or how much was too much and resulted in death. What might only stun one person could easily kill another.

Then there was the fact that when the first responders arrived they found DiNozzo face down in the dirt. Since he lost consciousness, it was a fair bet that DiNozzo had a concussion and was therefore at risk of vomiting. The very least Mike should have done after hurting him, was render the most basic first aid by placing him in the recovery position so he wouldn't aspirate if he did vomit. Gibbs wasn't real clued up about all things medical but he did know that when someone inhaled vomit into their lungs it was a crisis. Ducky had put it in layman's terms for him, explaining that the stomach acid in puke, destroyed the delicate lining of the lungs and resulted in aspiration pneumonia. For DiNozzo with his badly scarred lungs, it would be as good as a death sentence and Mike would have been facing a charge of manslaughter.

Plus, Ducky had lectured him yesterday, every time Tony collected another blow to his head, it predisposed him to further brain injuries and said injuries had a lower threshold of force required for injury to occur the next time. He finished by stating in that tart English manner of his when he wasn't amused, that the long term sequelae in later life was dementia or Parkinson's like symptoms. Probably explained Ducky's ire when DiNozzo had collected yet another nasty concussion during the Domino Op when a Marine cleaned his clock with a semi-automatic gun butt. Going by his performance in the hospital last week, Tony was obviously still pissed about that one, too.

Although, if Ziva had followed orders like the good little Mossed officer she'd been trained to be, then her partner wouldn't have been injured at all during their mission. Sighing jadedly, he realised her shooting him inside the shipping crate demanded he take action, since not only had she panicked under fire but she had lied to him and made light of her partner's injury (that she had caused). There hadn't even been a reason to lie about it since it wouldn't have possible to prove whose gun fired the offending shot since it was a graze, not an in and out. Which begged the question, what was her real agenda for downplaying his injury?

Of course he was a damn fool for not following his own blasted Rule # 8 never assume. If he'd bother to think about it, common sense would have told him that no self-respecting ER doc would have issues a sling for a splinter from a packing crate so there would have to be a significant injury. Why hadn't he seen that back then?

So while he could understand like DiNozzo had, that she had panicked in spite of her much vaunted training, the fact remained that she had also hurt her partner, and that was inexcusable. Lying to him and screwing over her partner when he had kept her dirty little secret were not things that he could or would let go. Especially since he knew now that she had lied to him again when she was undercover, concealing the fact she slept with a suspect. It wasn't as if it was her only lapse on that case either because in addition to lying, Ziva ignored a direct order from DiNozzo to stay away from the suspect. Plus disobeying two more from him - to get checked out at the ER and not come into work but he'd turned a blind eye to her ignoring his orders. Maybe if he'd stomped on her back then instead of treating her as his surrogate daughter, she might have followed the direct order not to engage the Marine guards during the Domino fiasco.

He was going to have to deal with her and even if he was the sort of leader to put black marks on her personnel file - which he wasn't - he couldn't run the risk of her being sent back to Israel to her psychopathic father. So he'd punish her severely but Gibbsian style and trust she would get her act together. First off he was going to send her and McGee to counselling for their phobias. It was true that fear of heights or fear of being trapped in a metal crate was a luxury a field agent couldn't afford and nor could their team mates. He dropped the ball with McGee, expecting him to take care of his phobia himself but he never did and Gibbs had never followed through, probably because he hated shrinks with a passion that was only eclipsed by lawyers. But Ziva was going to absolutely hate having to attend mandatory shrink sessions to deal with her phobia, so he felt like that was a good place to start her punishment.

Plus he was going tear her a new one for lying to him and then he'd bench her. She would be restricted to desk duty until she earned her way back into his good books, which when it came to him being lied to, was probably going to be when Hell freezes over. She could carry out routine paper chases while they were out of the office and take over doing DiNozzo's and his paperwork to free them up to do the field work. She despised paperwork so that seemed a fitting sanction and then when he finally let her return to the field she would learn what happened when you didn't have your partner's six. He would allocate her all the crappiest of probie jobs and being a bastard he would ensure that she dumpster dived at every crime scene whether they needed it or not.

They were also still awaiting the outcome of the Federal Marshall's investigation into him ordering McGee to hack into their Witness Protection Program database and it could be several more weeks before they learned their fate. It seemed like the fact that there seemed no evidence that the kidnappers had found Tia Copper as a result of McGee's snooping, albeit carried out under his instruction, mitigated the severity of discipline they'd likely face. So Gibbs expected that TPTB would let them sweat for a while until they determined their punishment. Time would tell!

Meanwhile he had to figure out how the devil he was going to convince DiNozzo to return to the MCRT.


	25. If at First You Don't Succeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later and there have been changes to keep Tia safe but it looks as it is going to be enough.

Two months later:

Tony was back at work and heading to Rockville, near Bethesda with Gibbs behind the wheel. No big surprise there! They were going to question a witness in a case that had been considered ice-cold until yesterday, when it had been reassigned to the D.C. Major Case Response Team. A weapon, one that had been part of a shipment of armaments hijacked in transit seven years ago on the East Coast, had turned up unexpectedly as a murder weapon in a homicide investigation two days ago out of Virginia. Everyone was hoping that the murder weapon would lead them to the stolen armaments shipment. To that end he and Gibbs were going to interview one of the drivers of the shipment who was coincidentally or probably not, now residing in D.C.

Tony had only been back at work ten days but the rest of the team were still on tenterhooks around him. Not that surprising after he'd ripped into them all in the hospital following Tia's and his abduction and escape. So much had changed since he had gone haring out of the bullpen all those months ago to rush down to Arizona to rescue Mel and Tia. He couldn't have envisaged just how significantly his life would change, how he would change. How he would come so close to losing something that was so precious to him for a second time in his life that he would gladly die to protect her.

Tia's kidnapping had resulted in them escaping unscathed most people would say, which in fact they did, apart from Tony getting shot of course. Usually the comments were along the lines that 'it could have been so much worse, Tony,' although Tony wouldn't necessarily agree. Sure they had both escaped but in many other ways they were still trapped in a prison as they attempted to deal with the fallout. All the emotional, psychological and logistical repercussions that accompanied the violent attack on their lives were still very much present. Everything had changed following their escape and of all of them, none had been more deeply affected than Tia.

Despite hour upon hour of exhaustive research, the combined talents and expertise of Fornell's team and resources, along with Jess and the MCRT, they had been unable to unearth any links between the kidnapper that Tony had apprehended and the others who were responsible. The thug that he'd trussed up like a turkey refused to talk initially. When he finally cracked and spilled his guts, it had transpired that the said thug who went by the name Dwayne Woods, really knew squat. Woods had been recruited through a third party, been paid in cash, the boss' name was Jacques and 'he talked funny,' but he wasn't the one calling the shots, that much he was adamant about.

When asked what he'd meant exactly by talked funny, he'd simply shrugged.

"Like a foreigner, a poncy-sounding Limey or someone from Down Under; don't think he was a Kiwi, though."

They'd also inquired about why Woods had thought that Jacques wasn't the boss and he told them that he'd reported to someone by cell phone after grabbing Tia and her father. That he'd cursed them out loudly for messing up a simple snatch and told them to ditch any jewellery or watches. Since this was consistent with Tia's account of what had happened when they'd been taken and Tony was unconscious, they were inclined to think he was telling them the truth. So after days of exhaustive investigation, they were no closer to knowing who had ordered the abduction and that had left Tony and Jessie extremely unhappy. Even when they managed to track down their resident busybody, Mavis Patterson from Tony's building, she hadn't been able to offer a lot of help, either.

She had been hired by one of her nephew's friends who had been known to have an association with the Macaluso family, although he'd been killed in a gangland war more than eight years ago. She was paid a six monthly stipend from a bank account opened in Philadelphia nine years ago but then transferred off shore by a dummy corporation. That pointed at the Macaluso clan once again but it was circumstantial at best. She had been recruited to keep an eye on Tony shortly after he moved to D.C. but since she reported to Karen of 'Karen and Buddy' fame who was dead and seemed to have no discernible connection to anyone suspicious, that was declared another dead end too. It was incredibly frustrating and while Mavis' involvement pointed to Mike Macaluso recruiting her initially, someone else was clearly pulling the strings now. Tony and Jess had both been there when he died earlier in the year so they knew he wasn't responsible.

Frankly, it just didn't make sense, since anyone taking over his turf wouldn't have any reason to carry on Mike's personal vendetta, not unless they were family and as far as Tony knew, there were none left alive. His wife predeceased him, one of his son's died in a prison fight (another reason for him to vow revenge) while his youngest son had died earlier in the year in a car accident. He had no known siblings or cousins that stood to inherit the family business. Although in the light of the evidence unearthed, the prevailing wisdom was that Macaluso must have had a secret half sibling or an illegitimate child that had taken up his vow to make DiNozzo pay for betraying the Don and destroying the family.

Of course there were several problems with that neat explanation as far as Tony was concerned. Notwithstanding who the hell was it, where were they and why was there absolutely no chatter amongst the other Mafia families about it? Probably the most compelling argument was, why abduct Tia and not kill her if retribution was the motive? It didn't make sense and based on the fact that the thugs had been prepared to shoot him and killed one of their own without compunction when she interfered with their plan, Tony felt that there was something else behind Tia's kidnapping, other than a desire to get even with him.

Tony was also suspicious that while there was practically no proof of who was behind it, what evidence there was, was a little too circumstantial, a little too neat. It was designed to direct their attention to Mike which also meant it was meant to deflect their attention away from someone else. Although less than convinced, what was clear was someone was out there that had been watching him virtually since he arrived in D.C. and possibly even before then, and how 'gosh darn creepy' was that? But the bottom line was that for whatever reason, an unknown individual had been taking far too much interest in his personal business and that unknown person had abducted his daughter. Additionally, it was apparent that they were aware of her real relationship to him and therefore that forced him into reacting accordingly.

As a result, Tony had set in train a series of actions. Changes that if anyone had told him he would consider, let alone adopt even a week before Tia's abduction, he'd have laughed in their face but as Ducky would say 'needs must.' Consequently, of the properties that he and Jess had considered, he'd chosen the one that was the least suitable for them as a family, the biggest, and the most expensive to maintain both financially and time wise for people as time poor as himself and Jess. Yet it was ultimately the best choice for them as a family under siege. Of course the former health spa, while much too large for them and in ways, not necessarily happy, was very reminiscent of his parents' mansion, size wise anyway. Still there was no denying that it was still the best option for their current situation where they needed to be somewhere secure, somewhere that wasn't too restrictive.

For Tia, spontaneous trips to the park were now considered to be far too risky, so having ten acres of grounds to be able play in was a much needed attribute. Plus, he'd caved in pretty easily after their escape involving their adventure on horseback and leased a pony for her to ride. Of course the fact it had been where he had made his impromptu confession about his true relationship to her, which was a special memory for both of them amidst all the trauma, may have tipped the scales. He also hoped it would act as a distraction for her from the fact she was now effectively living in a gilded cage. Of course it was inevitable that Tia and Emily Fornell immediately set to work on Tobias and before you could say 'Bob's your uncle' there was a second pony in the stables and Emily was riding with his daughter on a regular basis. Although it meant he got to see far too much of Gibbs' and Tobias' ex-wife, Diane, it was still worth it to keep Tia happy and diverted. Although his daughter was now pony mad, it made a nice change to see her laughing and happy when she was around her Welsh pony Trixie.

Then there were other issues he'd never envisaged facing when deciding how to care for his daughter and her mother, such as finding a nanny that could also serve as a top-notch bodyguard. Not to mention schools that had adequate security measures, which inevitably would mean enrolling her in a private institution. A full time nanny (even if the brief was more bodyguard who had nanny skills as a bonus)) and attending a private school smacked way too much of his own deeply flawed childhood. It made Tony supremely unhappy and guilty since he had wanted a much less regimented, more accepting and relaxed up-bringing for Tia. But he couldn't see a way out of the dilemma as her safety was paramount. So the part-time child helper recruited from a local church congregation as Jimmy had suggested, had swiftly morphed into a full-time gun toting nanny/slash professional bodyguard with the main emphasis on protecting Tia when he or Jess couldn't be there to watch her.

Luckily, Nikki Jardine had come to the rescue, saving them having to advertise or go through an agency, mentioning she had a cousin that was a former cop who had been injured on the job and pensioned out. Since it was a knee injury and she had since undergone innovative corrective surgery and worked hard for months to gain functionality albeit, with a very slight limp, Tony and Jess decided it wouldn't affect her ability to protect Tia. He had a bum knee after all, that he had to nurse and it didn't stop him doing his job effectively, ditto with Gibbs. So after he and Jess had given her a job interview consisting of shooting targets at the local firing range and facing them both in unarmed combat, he was satisfied that she was capable of doing the job.

While he would never trust anyone completely with his precious offspring, other than Jess who loved her to bits and was a great cop, he felt Megan would protect Tia with her life if necessary. Once a cop, always a cop as far as Tony was concerned and while his junior teammates always expressed derision about the skills of cops in general, and him specifically, Tony still considered first and foremost that he was a cop at heart. Megan had clicked with Tia, a not so inconsiderable feat, these days and as a bonus Nikki was welcomed into her small circle of confidants too. Nikki had been good for his daughter as they had something important in common - they both had loved ones in comas. While he wished she didn't need a gun and knife toting nanny, Megan and by default Nikki were a win-win situation under the current circumstances.

So Megan had been duly hired and for now was living with them 24/7 although Tony had given her one of the self-contained cabins to use when her services weren't required. She was studying computer science and he knew that Nikki had encouraged her to aim for an analyst job at one of the less competitive federal agencies, when she graduated. Having her on the property, even when they were home, was just an added benefit and as Tony had said, the cabins were better put to use.

They had allocated one for Jessie's use too when she needed her privacy, or as Tony had teased her, "For when you and Tobias need cuddle time." Of course while Tobias was obviously smitten by Tony's former partner and Jess liked the fibbie too, she hadn't pursued anything with him, so they were currently just friends. In fact the only 'cuddle time' taking place was in his bed and had involved him and Jess sleeping with Tia sandwiched between them to help combat the horrific nightmares that she suffered. Not just from the kidnap but also the car crash, which had unfortunately started up again too.

All the work they had done in helping her deal with that had been effectively destroyed and they had a little girl who was clingy, fearful, had trouble concentrating and really didn't want to be separated from him. Even when asleep, if she was alone at night, her sleep and everyone else's was seriously affected with more than one bed wetting episode that had not gone down well with his precious little girl, who was absolutely mortified. So at least when they slept with her cuddled up between them, the severity of the nightmares were lessened and there were no more embarrassing accidents. It meant they all managed to get more sleep, even if it was broken .

Tony looked at his phone as a text message arrived from Megan, informing him that she and Tia had arrived safely at the office of her therapist Dr Prudence Bowen-Brown, a child psychiatrist who specialised in grief and trauma issues. Gibbs looked over at him questioningly to see if it was work related but didn't ask. He'd been walking on eggshells around Tony too since his return to work, as they negotiated a new, albeit fragile working relationship. Or to be more accurate, Tony admitted to himself, he'd dictated and Gibbs had acquiesced.

There had been consequences of Gibbs and McGee's unauthorised little foray into hacking into the WPP data base, not the least of which had been an external investigation by the Federal Marshals into if their impetuous actions had placed Tia or Mel in imminent danger. They were less than impressed with Gibbs' rationale for hacking into, what they considered off-limits, even to federal agents. As a consequence, they really made the former Marine sweat, even when it became clear that they hadn't led anyone to the Coopers.

They had demanded that NCIS not sweep this matter under the rug. While they weren't keen on dragging out the fact that their supposedly secure database had been penetrated - especially when it hadn't resulted in any of their clients being harmed, the agency had felt after some serious contemplation that laying of charges and a criminal trial would be counter-productive as it could create a crisis of confidence in the program and agency.

So SecNav and the Director agreed to deal with the 'egregiously unethical, unprofessional and unlawful behaviour' of two of their agents in an appropriate manner. Gibbs had been suspended for one month without pay and was forced to attend an advance course for Law Enforcement personnel on Ethical Behaviour and the Law. McGee was sent back to FLETC to retake certain courses, without pay and both had a formal caution placed on their records. Of course that particular sanction would hurt McGee much more than Gibbs who didn't care a jot about being promoted. Finally, McGee was to serve six months under the supervision of Balboa on his team.

Messing with his team was supposed to punish Gibbs since he hated other people interfering in what he saw as his business. So it was less a sanction against McGee, although they obviously hoped to lessen Gibbs bad influence upon him, by placing him under Balboa's supervision. And the final indignity forced upon him was that for 6 months when he needed anything cyber related that his own agents couldn't complete, then requests for help from the Cyber Crimes department had to be okayed first by Leon. Abby was included in the ban too and Gibbs hated it with a passion.

So for Tony, since there was no evidence to suggest that the kidnappers had managed to find Tia through McGee's ill-advised hacking into the WPP database, he had decided - after a hell of a lot of soul searching to return to the MCRT. At least for the very immediate future, anyway. Talking with Tia's therapist and Ducky, who despite his loquacious nature, could see to the heart of a matter like nobody else that Tony knew, both cautioned against trying to integrate too many drastic changes into their lives right now. They warned it would place additional stressors on the little girl who was craving safety, stability and predictability. Changing their place of residence was not something he was willing to negotiate about for security reasons. Likewise, Jess needed to find a new job in D.C. so obviously it made sense for him not to resign for a number of reasons. Not the least of which so that there was some sense of continuity for them all.

Granted, he was pretty pissed off over the way the team had reacted to Tia and Jessie, aside from the hacking, but then he wasn't happy with a lot of their behaviour. Although he wasn't going anywhere right now he was through taking one for the team all the time, or letting them think he was the harmless buffoon to counterbalance Gibbs bastard-ness. He was going to be a hard ass senior field agent to rival Gibbs from here on in and make the junior team members bend to his will. If they didn't like it, then too damned bad because he wasn't deluding himself that they were his family any longer, nor was he going to let Gibbs use him as a means of blowing off steam either. The whole freakin' team could wear the consequences of the man's temper for a change instead of just him and if they didn't like it, well tough!

If he was really desperate, he could always resign at a later date and he seriously vowed to rethink his decision in six months' time. For now though, there were some clear advantages in him remaining with the agency. He had a semi-trailer load of overtime and leave entitlements saved up from the ridiculous amount of hours Gibbs demanded that the team worked. After so many years, he had also earned bucket loads of goodwill from other agents whose holidays and weekends he'd always agreed to work for them so they could spend time with their families. All of which he wouldn't have to fall back on if he needed to use it with Tia or Mel, if he was to start off in a new job. In fact as the newest recruit if he stated a new job, he would have far less flexibility in taking leave. Even more importantly, Gibbs was telling him that he was indispensable, which was a crock but under the circumstances he would take advantage of it if it helped him to care for his family.

Right now, Gibbs was willing to allow him to work much more family friendly hours and was freakily understanding of his need to be able to leave if Tia needed him unexpectedly. And he was more than happy to take advantage of it because his family was more important than the tension on the team. For too long he had taken one for the team but now he decided that he was happy to take one for his daughter since she was the most important thing in his life.

Taking pity on Gibbs, he offered, "It's Megan Jardine, letting me know that they're at the shrinks office now."

Gibbs grunted. "How's she working out?"

"She's good, I trust her as more than I trust anyone other than Jess with Tia."

Gibbs frowned, obviously feeling slighted, but Tony shrugged mentally. While Gibbs was clearly a great bodyguard, he was also not really Tia's favourite person. That made him a less than desirable person when it came to watching her six even if he was a Marine, other than as an emergency stopgap measure. Sure the boss was trying to fix things with Tia but his daughter had a healthy self-esteem and was nowhere near as forgiving as her father was. Tia wasn't anywhere near ready to trust him yet.

Gibbs rule 8 was never assume but he'd assumed that because she was a little girl, he just had to turn on the charm offensive and she'd be putty in his hands, like all those redheads. Wrong! And with so much going on with her emotionally right now there was no way Tony was putting any additional pressure on her to make nice with his boss. Gibbs would just have to like it or lump it.

"She doing better?" He asked, obviously referring to Tia's progress.

"Good days, bad days. Sometimes she'll seem fine then something little will set her off, remind her of what happened in the park or the van. Then it'll be two step back and all progress is out the door. None of us are getting enough sleep but if she sleeps with us, the nightmares aren't so bad." He revealed, briefly.

His boss grunted again, obviously feeling that was the safest comment he could make. Quite possibly he was remembering how Ziva had decided to offer her two cents worth about the evils of letting the little girl sleep in his bed and babying her, after eavesdropping on a conversation he had had with Abby. Tony was not amused and let her know pretty damned fast, so that could be why he opted to remain mute. It was after all something he was damned good at! Hard to go wrong or be accused of being an ass if he didn't say anything that could be held against him.

~Rising to the Bait~

Exiting the house after interviewing the former corporal, Tony glanced at Gibbs. "No going to win any Oscar's for that performance," he commented, referring to the fact that the guy was a terrible liar.

Gibbs scowled. He hated it when his beloved Corps was besmirched by people not fit to wear the uniform. "Get McGee to check out his alibi. I want the results when we get back," he ordered and then remembered that McGee was now under Balboa's supervision and scowled, although he noted that Tony had already anticipated his request and sent Ziva a text telling her to get started checking him out. Settling in to drive back to the naval yard as quickly as possible, he was mildly irritated by the silly ringtone on Tony's smartphone from his daughter from some dumb movie – what was it called? Gary Potter or something equally idiotic. What ever happened to the Little Mermaid, anyway?

Frowning as he listened in to the conversation unapologetically, after all DiNozzo was talking on his dime and it was hard not eavesdrop on the conversation in such close quarters. Besides all that, he was damned if he was going to pretend. Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't feel the need to observe the social niceties of life – his own rules suited him just fine. Yet even as his senior field agent began to speak, he felt his gut drop. Something was wrong…seriously wrong!

"Tia, what's up, kiddo...Where's Megan? Slow down and breathe for me. I'm calling the police and I'm coming to come get you. You stay where you are and Jess will be there real soon, Sweetheart. I'll be a bit longer but the police will be there before you know it…stay on the phone and talk to Gibbs. I'm calling Jess on Gibbs phone."

He extended his hand, snapping his fingers to get Gibbs to hand over his cell phone, dumping his phone into Gibbs' palm, hissing, "Talk to her," Before calling 911 and speaking to the dispatcher in the unique cop codes that Gibbs only partially understood.

Cursing the fact that he'd never bother to learn cop-speak, since if he had done he would now have had a much better idea what was going on than relying on a one-sided conversation. So instead, he focused on getting Tony's daughter to talk to him and keep her from panicking. Gibbs really hoped that it was a false alarm, even if his gut said otherwise.

"Tia, it's Jethro Gibbs. Your dad is getting help for you so while you're waiting, how about telling me about your pony, since I haven't seen it yet. What's his name?" He coaxed the frightened child, hearing her breaths intersperse with sobs. Her panic forced him to control his desire to demand a sitrep but with much difficulty. DiNozzo might have a reputation for meddling in peoples affairs but truth to tell, he was every bit as nosy.

"Trixie Bluebell," Tia stated, clearly close to panicking. "And she's a girl."

"What colour is Trixie Bluebell?" He questioned her calmly as he heard Tony end the conversation and call Jessie and several other Metro PD cops he had on speed dial if there was such a thing on those stupid clever phones. He didn't really know since Tony usually programed the damn thing for him.

"She's grey."

"Really grey or is she white?" Gibbs asked, knowing that with horses, white coated ponies and horses were always referred to as greys for some reason.

"Grey… with darker grey spots." Tia offered, her breathing a little less laboured.

"Oh so a dappled grey. And how many hands high is she," He probed.

"13.2 hands."

"Ah…" he grunted, searching for a fresh topic as he continued to drive in his suicidal manner. "What's Emily Fornell's pony called?" He continued, pleased that he could ask more questions and hopefully by then DiNozzo would be able to take over. He normally didn't have this much trouble talking to children but then Tia Cooper was no normal child.

"Clover, he's a bay and he's 13. 2 hands too." She reported, clearly anticipating him, despite her fear. The apple obviously didn't fall far from the tree. Damn it - now what could he talk about?

"Who is teaching you to ride?" Gibbs congratulated himself for thinking on his feet.

"Daddy."

"I can teach you to ride, I taught another little girl to ride and I'm pretty good," He offered, thinking of the folly of letting DiNozzo anywhere near a horse after the fiasco in Arizona.

"My daddy's a really good rider," She huffed in annoyance as she momentarily forgot her panic. "He learnt to ride by an Olympic equestrious rider and he won lots of ribbons and trophies, but he says I don't have to learn to ride with crossed stirrups like the kids in my pony books." She informed him in a 'so take that' attitude.

"I didn't know that," He admitted, glaring at his SFA who had finished his calls and held up a one finger to indicate he had one more call to make. Remembering how DiNozzo didn't seem to know how to saddle a horse, let alone ride it, he realised he'd played him for a fool. Did he really not trust him? What more did he have to do. Realising he needed to focus on the matter at hand, he sought another subject to talk about.

"Someone's coming, I have to hide," Tia whispered in alarm, hanging up on him, despite him yelling for her to stay on the line.


	26. Her Father's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know the safe word. Tia thinks on her feet and is lucky to encounter a new friend.

Lauren Hendrix entered the foyer of the Centennial Plaza Building in down town D.C. She came here every second Tuesday of the month after lunch, making the rounds of all of the doctors, dentists, psychiatrists and other allied health professionals that had consulting rooms in the high rise building. She worked as a drug sales rep for Smauer Pharmaceuticals in the D.C. Metro area. Although drug sales reps rated about as highly with most people as the IRS, used car salesman and politicians in terms of popularity and were considered to be generally lacking integrity, Lauren really loved her job for the most part. The truth was that she was a people person and really enjoyed doing her job.

She'd had actually completed a pre-med course before realising that being a doctor wasn't for her. Discovering that you have a phobia to the sight of blood is quite an impediment when it comes to entering the medical profession. Initially she had assumed that it could be treated psychologically like other phobias like fear of flying, fear of heights or fear of clowns but just her luck that she'd picked a phobia that wasn't psychologically based. In fact fainting at the sight of blood was the only truly physiologically based phobia and therefore not something easy to deal with as a doctor. Patients tended to lack confidence in their medical practitioner if they passed out at the first sight of blood.

Lauren had ended up gaining a commerce degree but her familiarity with medicine and doctors had lead her into applying for this job when it was advertised. It was definitely an advantage to understand the drugs that she was promoting and it made it much easier to establish a rapport with her clients since she was still friends with doctors who had done pre-med with her so many years before.

Yep, she was pretty satisfied, all things considered, with how she earned a crust Lauren mused, as she struggled to unload the case out of her trunk. It was loaded to the brim with drug samples, literature and nutraceutical samples as it was now recognised that supplements were expected to be the new cash cow. Smauer's Head of Sales insisted that she cart the out sized case around with her to all her appointments and drop-ins. At least it was one of those cases with rolling castors, which was fortunate since it was as big as a bus. Maybe that was a slight exaggeration but seriously it was at least as big as the one she took on her week-long vacation to St Barts last year. Even with her car, getting it in and out of the trunk was a ginormous pain it the butt and she frequently joked to her boss that she could hide a dead body in there.

Bob always snorted and responded wryly with the quip, "I'd really prefer you'd curb those homicidal tendencies, Hendrix."

Several hours later after schlepping her products around to her numerous clients, starting on the top floor and working her way down, she had reached the fifth floor. As usual when she visited this building, she took advantage of the Ladies Room, which for some reason was always particularly clean and smelt really nice on this floor. Even if she really didn't need to go, she always took advantage of the facilities and indulged in a few minutes to freshen up her hair and make-up. In Lauren's job, appearance was important, so vanity and regular primping was actually encouraged by the company.

As she approached her preferred powder room she noticed an older looking guy, standing outside looking antsy. He was not bad looking for an old codger and he looked as if he had some serious money. Lauren wondered if he was a doctor – perhaps a new one - although she quickly discounted the possibility since he wouldn't be hanging out outside of the Ladies Powder room. He must be waiting for someone… his wife, lover or a daughter perhaps. Once inside, she ducked quickly into the disabled toilet she always used, since it wasn't possible to fit inside the normal ones along with her sample case. As she closed the door, Lauren notice someone in the next door cubicle was upset. She could hear the uneven breathing of someone trying not to cry…indeed trying not to make a noise. Lauren's head told her to mind her own business while her heart told her someone was in trouble and she needed to help.

When she emerged from the double sized cubicle after taking care of nature and washed her hands, the drug rep knock on the cubicle door. "Are you okay in there?" She asked and got no answer but she could practically sense the fear oozing through the door and threatening to overwhelm her.

"My name is Lauren…Lauren Hendrix and I'd like to help you if I can."

A sob erupted, quickly suppressed. "You can't help, it isn't safe, "A childish voice stated brokenly.

Lauren realised it was a just a child inside and any thought of following her head not her heart rapidly disappeared. No way could she ignore a child in trouble.

"Not going anywhere sweetheart, so you might as well come out and tell me what the problem is."

A sigh of resignation and the sound of the door being unlocked indicated that she had succeeded in convincing the little one to share what was troubling her. Lauren observed a little girl clutching onto a cell phone for dear life. Kids were starting younger and younger these days… what did such a little kid need with a cell phone anyway? Looking more closely at the little girl who had shoulder-length honey blonde hair and enormous green eyes, she noticed she was shaking and silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey," She called softly. "Are you okay? Tell me what has made you so scared."

The child who was far too skinny in Lauren's opinion, looked up fearfully. "No I'm not okay! There's a bad, mean man out there that's trying to take me away from my daddy, again. Why won't they leave me and my daddy alone?"

"You mean that man out there with the white hair and the grey suit?" The child clutched her phone even tighter and nodded. "He's trying to make you go away with him against your will?" Lauren clarified, wanting to make sure she hadn't misunderstood.

The little girl nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. "He says he's my Grandfather but he's lying. He doesn't even know the safe word that my daddy taught me so I'd know if it was safe to go with someone I don't know. That bad man told me my dad sent him to get me but he's telling lies, big fat ones. I talked to Daddy and he didn't send anyone to pick me up and he said to hide." She explained tearfully. "My daddy's a Federal agent and he's going to send the police but what if the bad man comes in here before they get here and makes me go with him. There's nowhere to hide." She whimpered trying not to make a noise. "What if he hurts you too? You're not safe," she started crying silently.

Lauren hugged the child, and the girl attached herself like an octopus, her small frame trying to meld itself with her would –be- protector. "My name is Lauren, what's yours?" She told the child, realising she might not have taken in her name when she'd introduced herself before.

"Antonia Jessica Mae Cooper," The child responded through her tears. "Do you work here?" Sniffles prompted Lauren to proffer her a passable clean tissue to wipe her nose.

The drug rep frowned trying to decide how to answer that question. "Sometimes," she settled on, knowing that it wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Are you a doctor too?"

"No Antonia, but I know all the doctors that work here and the dentists and lots of other people too like the therapists," she explained, trying to put her at ease. She had a plan forming in her head but she needed the little girl to trust her.

"Doctor Siobhan is my doctor and my other doctor Prue BB works here too," the child confided.

Lauren knew that Siobhan O'Reilly was a well-respected paediatrician who had consulting rooms on the third floor. She always had a waiting room full of kids plus their parents and the word was that she had a long waiting list of parents wanting her to treat their little darlings. Prue BB had to be the child trauma specialist on the fifth floor otherwise known as Prudence Bowen-Brown PhD. She was not only a medical doctor specialising in child psychiatry but had completed post- doctoral studies on PTSD in children. The drug rep wondered if Antonia was attending therapy because of the previous kidnap attempt which she'd alluded to.

"Where is your Mommy, Antonia," she asked.

"She's in the Bethastar hospital with the doctors and nurses who are making her better. We were in a car accident and she hurt her head and wouldn't wake up but Daddy and Jessie say she's like Sleeping Beauty and she's gonna wake up real soon."

"Oh… I sure hope so, Antonia. So who brought you to see the doctor today? Lauren inquired as she had said that she had texted her father.

"My nanny Megan brought me and she isn't supposed to leave me alone… ever. Not after the other bad men with guns took me and Daddy away and hurt him." She looked scared. "Do you think that he's hurt Megan?" she wanted to know, jerking her head at the door to indicate the man who was waiting outside who had taken Tia.

Seeming to sense the question she volunteered, "He was waiting for me when I came out of Dr Prue's office. He said that Megan had to leave and that Daddy had sent him to pick me up. He showed Dr Prue BB his wallet and told her he was my Grandfather but when I asked him the safe word he didn't know what it was." She repeated what she had said previously about the man trying to take her away and her safe word.

"So why did you go with him, kidlet?" Lauren wanted to know.

"Because he was wearing a gun underneath his jacket. I saw it when he showed Dr Prue his wallet," she whispered. "I didn't want him to shoot her like the other bad men did with Karen. She and Buddy were my friends until she made friends with the bad men that kidnapped me… but then they got mad at her and they killed her and they shot my Daddy. I didn't want him to shoot Dr Prue. Do you think he's killed Megan too?" she demanded trying not to make too much noise.

Lauren didn't know but she was rapidly reassessing her opinion of the handsome older guy outside who had seemed harmless and rather charming. If Antonia was right and he had a gun, and it sounded like she knew about guns from bitter experience, then they couldn't stay here and wait for the cops to come to their rescue. The tentative plan that she had formed became imperative to implement ASAP. Lauren had been a gifted volley ball player at high school and in college. She'd even represented the US in an Under 21's World Championships before tearing her Achilles tendon which had derailed her tilt at spot on the Olympic team but as a competitive athlete, she was well aware that the best defence was to attack first. So they needed to get out of here.

"Okay Antonia, I think I know a way to get you out of here and where we can hide you till your Daddy and his friends can get here." She smiled confidently at the little girl, rapidly describing her plan and bustling around making preparations as she outlined the plan.

"Send a text and tell Dad where we are going to hide," She instructed calmly, hoping that this would work.

Lauren excited the ladies room smiling coquettishly at the attractive older man who had clearly been ridiculously good-looking in his youth even as she reminded herself that attractive didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. She noticed his interest in her as he checked her out before his expression became flirtatious. Good – well not good, euww actually but if he was thinking with his extra male appendage then that was definitely a good thing.

"Are you waiting for that little girl in there?" she inquired casually.

"That's right," He smiled smoothly and Lauren realised how hard it was to see this guy as a piece of scum, although she bet his many conquests would see it differently.

"Oh, well I think you are going to be waiting for her for a while yet. She is constipated, I think and she is have trouble moving her bowels," she revealed candidly, seeing the look of genteel horror on his face at her candour and giggled inwardly. "She probably needs to eat a lot more fruit and vegetables and drink plenty of water." Lauren confided.

The old guy smiled and nodded but this time he looked disgusted and embarrassed rather than lustful. "Um thanks!"

Reaching into her handbag she drew out a sample pack of a sachet of a probiotic and prebiotic combination supplement. "Here, this is a neutraceutical supplement that the company I represent manufactures and markets. You might have heard of us, Smauer Pharmaceuticals? Anyway give her that tonight when she goes to bed and if it hasn't worked by tomorrow you might need a suppository to move things along," the drug rep instructed.

By now the guy was so flustered that when she said goodbye and left, dragging her suitcase full of samples, he was looking extremely happy to see the back of her. The topic of bowel health was a real lust killer she thought snarkily. Calmly proceeding to the elevator, she heaved a sigh of relief when the elevator arrived and she made it inside and hit the button for the 3rd floor. When the doors closed and she was alone she was seriously contemplating having a panic attack but knew that she couldn't afford to fall apart just yet. Getting off at the 3rd floor she proceeding at a brisk pace to Dr Reilly's office, noting in passing that the waiting room was full of mothers and kids. That was definitely a problem.

Mary, Dr Reilly's nurse/receptionist looked askance at her as she reported to the desk. "Aren't you a bit early, Laur?" She usually tried to call in during the doctor's slack period just after lunch.

"I need to talk to Siobhan, it's an emergency. It's about her patient Antonia Cooper," she whispered urgently.

Mary looked at the drug rep somewhat dubiously, but Lauren wasn't like most run- of-the-mill drug reps; several of the male reps were sleaze personified, constantly looking to get into her pants. The nurse was never sure whether they thought that if they were sleeping with her it would give them entre to her boss to purchase more drugs or simply that they were randy jerks. However, Lauren seemed to be a nice young woman and Mary sensed that she was terribly anxious and disappeared into the exam room to pass on the message to Siobhan.

Appearing again swiftly, the paediatrician following closely behind her, Siobhan beckoned the drug rep into the kitchenette. Looking intrigued when Lauren closed the door, she watched the drug rep turn to her sample case, bending over and quickly unzipping it, helping to extract the curled up child out from the close-confines of the case. The drug rep had dumped the drug sample contents out of the case and hidden them in an air vent in the ladies room to make room for Tia to hide. She was going to tell Bob that she'd been right – you could conceal a body in their corporate sample cases.

Seeing her doctor, Tia let out a shriek and launched herself into the shocked arms of her Dr Siobhan as Lauren explained briefly what had transpired. A moderately difficult proposition considering it took place over the top of the child sobbing hysterically. Reaching for the phone on the wall Siobhan instructed Mary to lock down the practice and call security and inform them that Tia Cooper was safe and in her custody.

Seating the sobbing child in a chair she quickly instructed Lauren to make a hot chocolate for Tia and she slipped outside to make sure that the practice had been locked down properly. She would need to speak to the people in the waiting room.

"Attention everybody," she addressed those waiting." We have a security issue, folks. Building security and the police have been notified and as per emergency procedures, we will remain on lockdown until the police advise us that it is safe to leave. Hopefully this is just a precaution and there is no cause for alarm, so if you can keep your children calm, this should be over soon."

Stepping over to her nurse she asked her to contact Lt Lawless and Special Agent DiNozzo. "Inform them that Tia is safe with me. Then can you bring me a dose of sedative in case we can't get her to calm down?"

Not waiting for a response she stepped into her office briefly as she quickly alerted security that there was an older man who may be waiting outside the 5th floor ladies room, who had grey suit and a white hair who was possibly armed with a gun. She also called Dr Bowen-Brown, Tia's therapist – specialising in childhood grief and trauma to see if she was safe and to alert her that the kidnapper may return to her office looking for Tia. When there was no answer on her office phone she called Prudence's personal cell phone and left a message asking her to call back STAT. She didn't dare leave any more information in case the kidnapper was holding her hostage. Hopefully, she was just in therapy with a client but she wished she could give her a heads up to lockdown her office.

Returning to the kitchenette she found Mary already there with there with the requested meds plus their SOP kit for calming distressed patients. Mozart was playing on the iPod, the volume down low, an essential oils diffuser with lavender oil had been set up and was already permeating the room, creating a gentle but calming aura. Finally there was a bottle of what Siobhan had labelled as new-age hooey until she had seen its effects on distraught children and their parents, something called Bach Flowers Rescue Remedy. She had initially put it down to the 'placebo effect' when it worked but Mary had argued that rubbing it onto pulse points on the wrist or the soles of the feet of infants negated that explanation. In the end, Siobhan had reasoned that it didn't really matter why it worked, as long as it did, and it did work on most types of shock and hysteria. Looking at one of her newer but definitely one of her favourite patients sipping a cup of hot chocolate, Siobhan had to concede that she was acting less distressed, although this kidnapping attempt on top of the first one was going to set back any progress she had been making in therapy with Dr Bowen-Brown.

Schooling her features carefully, she smiled gently. "Tia, Jessie and your Dad are going to be here really soon. Until then, you're safe now," she promised, marvelling at the ingenuity of the little girl to get away from her kidnapper although clearly Lauren Hendrix had some kudos coming for her equally quick thinking.

"Have you found Megan? He didn't kill her did he?" The little girl asked anxiously, desperate to know what had happened to her nanny. Although she was still crying and sniffling, Siobhan and Mary were both old hands at figuring out what distraught kids were saying, despite their tears. Unfortunately, there was no word on the child's nanny who was also her personal protection detail. The paediatrician felt anxiety too since she knew that Megan would never just leave her charge and disappear. She really hoped the former cop was still alive.

"Sorry Kiddo, I don't know but hopefully when you dad gets here he'll find out for us," she temporized, hoping that the child wasn't going to face further horrors of losing someone close. Assessing Tia with a professional eye, she could see that the little one was calmer, her respiration was less laboured and although still on high alert, she was able to focus more. As much as Mary's crazy assed touchy-feely methods went against the grain of empirically based medicine, Siobhan couldn't argue with the results… and frankly anything that meant she didn't have to drug her kids to the eyeballs when they were hysterical was a good thing. What Tia needed most was to see her father and get reassurance that she was safe. After that, well she was in for one hell of an adrenaline crash so if she could avoid medicating her, so much the better.

Within minutes, Jessie had arrived along with a squad car full of Metro cops to secure Dr O'Reilly's office and not surprisingly, Tia flew into her arms and wrapped her arms and legs around her god-mother, sobbing in relief. Although she knew that she was safe when she was with her paediatrician, it wasn't until she was wrapped in Jessie's fiercely loving hug that Tia was able to grasp that the nightmare was really over.

"Is Daddy coming?" She managed to gasp out pathetically between sobs.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, he was a few minutes behind me," Jessie promised. Over the months, Tia had become pretty close to her, no longer seeming to feel like she was being disloyal to her mother by bonding to her god-mother but no one could replace Tony when it came to being able to soothe her fears and anxiety. Whether it was an innate biological imperative or the result of their shared trauma of being kidnapped, he had an almost magical power to relax her after even the worst night terrors. So Jessie didn't mention that Tony was going to investigate Dr Bowen-Brown's office first to make sure that she was okay and to try to figure out what had happened to Megan. Everyone was concerned at the former cop's sudden disappearance when she was supposed to be guarding her charge.

Ten agonising minutes later Tony appeared, looking like he was ready to kill someone but Siobhan watched in astonishment at how he pushed down his anger when he saw his daughter. She saw the way he visually assessed Tia from top to toe obviously trying to reassure himself that she was unhurt… well physically at least before he exchanged eye contact with Jessie. Shaking his head, he was trying to communicate something when Tia realised he was there and flung herself at him, obviously intent on being reunited with her knight in shining armour. Opening up his arms, Tony invited Jess to join them in what he told Tia was a sandwich hug, with the little girl in the middle as they both enveloped her fiercely.

Siobhan wasn't sure whether Jess and Tony were together, although Jessie had told her that they had been partners back when Tony was a cop. Whatever their relationship now, watching this tight knit little family and the resolute look on both of the adults' features the paediatrician was glad that she wasn't on their bad side. Whoever had tried to take Tia, she wouldn't want to be in his shoes when then they found him.

Looking at Tia who had already been badly affected by the first kidnap attempt, resulting in horrible nightmares, clinginess to the point of developing separation anxiety with her father and cognitive disturbances, her heart broke for the girl. The nightmares were brutal before this – she hated to imagine what effects this latest fiasco would have on Miss Antonia Jessica Mae… would have on the whole family. One thing the doctor was certain of … this fiasco sure wouldn't help.


	27. Taking Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia starts to take baby steps towards recovering from the latest trauma. Tony and Jessie throw a belated birthday party for Tia's tenth birthday.

 

Six weeks after 2nd Abduction Attempt:

Jessie had already claimed jurisdiction over the hamburgers sizzling on the grill, knowing that Tia was going to want her Dad to be instantly available to support her, today especially. They were celebrating her 10th birthday with a party, even though she turned ten almost three weeks ago. In the aftermath of the kidnapping, the second one in a few months, there was no way she was in any shape emotionally to have a party before now. Even today, it was going to be touch and go and she and Tony had already talked about the need to have a chill out zone if they felt that she was getting overwhelmed.

Satisfied when the hamburgers were all properly cooked through that no one was going to be getting food poisoning, she closed the lid on the barbeque and switched off the gas so they wouldn't burn or dry out. There was nothing worse than rubbery meat. Well obviously there were lots of things that were worse than rubbery meat she concluded, giggling but rubbery meat wasn't good. Checking to see that she had remembered to bring the buns out from the kitchen, she listened to see if she could hear the four children returning.  
They were waiting for Tony and the kids, plus a few guests to come back from the stables, then they could all eat. 

Grabbing a non-alcoholic sparkling cider from the cooler, she went and joined the other adult guests sitting around the outdoor eating area. One advantage of them choosing this property which had been a resort and spa retreat, was that it was set up to cater for indoor and outdoor entertaining. Sitting down, she was expecting to be subjected to the third degree since most people knew bits and pieces of what had happened but not the whole story. Sure enough Siobhan Reilly kicked the ball off with an inquiry about her little patient, one she'd been forced to stifle because Tia was around.

"How are things going this week?"

Jess shrugged at Tia's paediatrician. "Up and down. Better than six weeks ago, but not appreciably different from last week. Prue cautioned that it would be baby steps after we got through the initial storm," she replied, her expression bleak as she remembered the weeks of hell they'd gone through.

Thank goodness that Tony hadn't jumped ship from NCIS and started a new job elsewhere before this latest kidnap attempt, although he'd been sorely tempted. He probably wouldn't have made it past the probationary period. With all his leave entitlements he had been able to take additional leave without too much trouble even if he was forced to work a few times for unavoidable reasons like court appearances. It had been pretty astonishing how many of his colleagues had rallied around and helped out in a myriad of large and small ways as they battled to get through the crisis with Tia. Many of the other agents had offered their help to guard the family on their own time. Even Gibbs had spent several weeks keeping watch at night knowing that Tony wouldn't rest without watching himself in case there were any more kidnap attempts.

Even the staff in the admin and HR departments fell over each other in cooking meals for them and doing their grocery shopping so Jessie and Tony could focus exclusively on Tia. After Tony had taken her down there on the day that they'd visited all those weeks ago, the mini female Tony had charmed people just like her daddy. Proving that her generous gesture at the hospital hadn't been lip service they'd had found an unexpected but powerful ally in Jackie Vance too. She'd bullied her husband into making an exception, allowing Tia to accompany Tony into the office, along with her nanny Megan when her father's presence at the office was absolutely necessary. Today, Jessie had learnt just how Jackie had achieved that miracle.

Fortunately, the ex-cop turned nanny had recovered quickly from being drugged, trussed up and stuffed into a supply closet during the attempt to snatch Tia from her psychiatrist's office. Tony had joked, albeit painfully, because there wasn't a whole lot to jest about, that he'd never again complain about his daughter's sweet tooth when it came to beverages. Tia hadn't been tempted to drink from the tainted water fountain in Dr Bowen-Brown's office and they were all eternally grateful. If she'd been drugged too, kidnapping her would have been a fait accompli.

Jackie Vance patted Jessie's arm sympathetically and Jess thought inwardly that never before had she had so many people patting her consolingly than when she started caring for her god-daughter. She felt like a puppy.

"How is Megan coping?" the director's wife asked, glancing at Nikki Jardine, Megan's cousin.

Nikki grimaced. "Physically she's fine. She was only in hospital for 24 hours but emotionally, she's still struggling with her guilt. Getting drugged, bound, gagged and unable to protect Tia has really taken its toll on her too. As a former cop she feels that she shouldn't have been duped like that," the NCIS analyst revealed.

Jess shrugged. "I can understand where she's coming from but it could have happened to any of us. Just know I'm never going to drink from a water fountain ever again. It's bottled water from here on in that I buy and open myself. We're just really gratefully that Megan is okay because Tia…well if anything had happened to her 'Meg,' I shudder to think how Tia would have reacted. She was so worried about her and it was agony until we knew she was going to be okay."

Leon Vance frowned. "Where is she, I haven't seen her today."

Jess smiled mysteriously. "She'll be here but she's running an important errand for us."

Tony's buddy, Dr Brad Pitt glowered. "How did Tia realise that it was another abduction attempt. He fooled Bowen-Brown." He had only got the sketchiest of details on the whole fiasco, most of that gleaned second or third hand courtesy of Mary or Siobhan. He hadn't got a chance to speak properly to either Tony or Jess prior to today.

Ducky smiled proudly. "Ah yes, dear Bradley, but Tia had been living with a cop and a federal agent who had been schooling her about stranger danger. They taught her about the safety word that only they and Megan knew. If for any reason her father, Jessica or Megan were unable to collect her and sent someone in their stead, the person who they sent would be told the safety word. That would let Antonia know that it was safe to go with their replacement. No safe word and she wasn't to go with them," he explained.

"So why did she go with that pile of crap?" Emily's mother and ex-wife of Tobias and Jethro asked, puzzled.

Jess smirked, wondering if their former spouse's presence at the party with Emily was the reason why both Gibbs and Tobias had rushed off to see the stables and to pat the ponies with the kids since both had been down there before. Jarrod and Kayla Vance had wanted to see the girl's ponies and they'd take a bag of carrots and apples to feed them.  
Ducky scowled, his urbane features uncharacteristically fierce. "After watching that appalling female who'd made friends with her using an innocent little dog get shot by the kidnappers at the park the first time, she was frightened. She thought that if she made a fuss, the kidnapper may also kill the good doctor, especially when Antonia saw he was wearing a gun. The poor child feels responsible for that awful woman's death," he explained sadly. "And she was already terrified about what had happened to her nanny."

Brad shook his head. "Poor kid. She's going to be in therapy til she's menopausal," he predicted, pessimistically. "What made her think to duck into the ladies toilets?"

Jess laughed, but it was a poor imitation of her usual one. "When it comes to ingenuity and thinking creatively, our Tia most definitely takes after her father. He thinks on his feet too and also takes far too much responsibility for people who hurt others without any remorse."

Ducky took on a sorrowful expression and tone. "Indeed Jessica, he is carrying a terrible load of guilt for that precious child's woes."

Nikki, like everyone else who knew, was aghast, even though she had known about the familial connection for a while, talking about it still riled her up. "How could he do it Ducky? She asked the medical examiner, who was their resident profiler so it made sense that they would look to him to explain such aberrant and abhorrent behaviour.  
Sadly, in this instance Ducky was just as much at a loss to explain how a father could do such a terrible thing. Before he could express this sentiment though, Emily Fornell came running up, complaining to anyone who would listen about being desperately hungry, with the others close on her heels. This meant by mutual agreement, that all talk about the kidnapping was suspended for now.

~Rising to the Bait~

Tobias watched as the four kids lavished attention on the two ponies that were more than happy to accept all the treats and pats from the children. He'd heard that ponies could be cranky and stubborn creatures but this pair had sweet natures and were very gentle. So much so that when Tony insisted that they stop stuffing them with treats before they exploded, the kids begged that the Vance kids be allowed to have an impromptu ride with just saddle blankets and head halters while they led them around. Tony took the dappled grey mare and Gibbs led the bay gelding and they trotted around the horse yard patiently until Tony reminded Tia that her guests were probably getting quite hungry. They made the four kids wash up thoroughly in the yard before starting back towards the house.

Soon all the kids bar Tia were racing back to the barbeque area, apparently convinced that all the food would be eaten if they walked back, although the little DiNozzo stuck like glue to her father's side. Even though she was doing better in general, the last six weeks had been enormously difficult for the whole family. Now she was able to cope with everyday situations provided she had her father, Jessie or her nanny in close vicinity as her security blanket. Today was a significant milestone in her recovery but Jess and Tony had opted to restrict the junior guests to just Emily, Jarrod and Kayla. Tony's current mantra was 'baby steps' and to that end he made sure that they set the little girl up for success not failure.

One thing that Tobias noticed since the last fiasco was that the little one was constantly running scenarios, wanting to know what if. What if the bad men escaped? What if the judge let them out? What if they got more bad guys to come and steal her away? What if they hurt Meghan, Jessie and Tony? It reminded him of the phase that all little kids go through where every second word out of their mouth was 'why' except that the 'what ifs' were almost manic in their frequency and intensity. Fornell noticed that the adults around her always answered her concerns in a calm supportive manner, never brushing aside her fears but in the end reassuring her and getting her to practise how she could be safe too. He understood that by role playing techniques to escape or to stay safe they were giving her the tools and confidence to fight her fears. Frankly he was already pretty impressed with her quick thinking that had thwarted Senior's plan – he didn't think that Emily would have managed to get away so easily.

As they walked back he glanced at his friend inquisitorially. He'd noticed that Jethro was still tiptoeing around Tony, Jessie and Tia, despite the fact that he'd leapt into the breach when Senior struck at the very foundations of their family. Of course, he did have a heap of crap to make up for - before and after Tia and Jess - and both Tony and Jessie appreciated his desire to help out in the crisis at the Century Plaza six weeks ago and with everything that followed. However his inability to apologise for past transgressions in a sincere and meaningful way had him skating on pretty thin ice and their forgiveness remained conditional. Usually Tony would forgive Gibbs almost any sin whatsoever, but it seemed that the girls' take no crap attitude had rubbed off on him in a big way which had definitely shaken Jethro up.

It was Abby that had interceded on Jethro's behalf, pleading for him to be given a final chance which she proceeded to tell him in no uncertain fashion he better not mess up, since she was putting her own relationship on the line for him too. At least Tobias was pleased to see he'd stopped pushing the 'our team is Tony's family' refrain. That particular horse had already bolted a long time ago.

Wisely when they'd invited him along today, he was smart enough not to suggest that they should invite Tim McGee or Ziva David. Neither individual had been willing to apologise, which considering Gibbs rule six shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Personally he thought that not apologising was the biggest pile of horse shit to ever come out of Gibbs mouth and that sentiment was before he'd overheard his ex-wife talking to Jess today about the infamous rule six either. Something he really wished he could go back and undo.

"…and everybody thinks with him being the huge ball busting bastard that he is, balling everyone out all the time and acting all alpha wolf, that he's hung like a horse. But the whole fear of weakness of saying sorry stems from his deep-seated sense of inadequacy." Diane had confided.

Jessie had chuckled. "So what… you're sayin' he can't say sorry caused he thinks upset that he's got a teeny weenie?"

At which point Fornell bolted in mortification because a) he did not want to know if Gibbs had penis envy or was…ah not overly endowed and b) he was petrified that they might start discussing how he measured up, so to speak. At least he was man enough to apologise when he was in the wrong so he figured following along from Diane's rational he wasn't plagued by feelings of inadequacy. Seriously though, that conversation had scarred him for life. How in hell was he supposed to not die of embarrassment the next time Jethro quoted Rule six, for crying out loud?

And changing the subject because it was too weird… as far as Jethro's junior team members were concerned, they had grasped the subtext of rule six enthusiastically. Which was,' if you never have to apologise for anything you could convince yourself pretty quickly that you were always right and everyone else was wrong.' It was something they'd both embraced with the religious fervour of a missionary with an island full of naked, heathen savages ripe for conversion – especially when it pertained to DiNutzo.

So while Tony and Jess had issued Jethro with a conditional invitation into their world as something more than just a work colleague, mostly based on his actions during the crisis and his rather sad attempts at an apology, neither Ziva or McGee was invited and Gibbs was smart enough not to comment. Of course McGee's new temporary team was working a case this weekend so he wouldn't have been able to come anyway. The fact that Ziva had the bad judgement to express that Tony was turning Tia into a victim by indulging her fears when what she needed was to be taught self-defence and how to use a knife and a gun certainly hadn't helped her case. Tony's response to the inevitable Mossad officer's bragging had not been pretty. Who knew that he could be so vitriolic and cutting, even after seeing him in action in the hospital?

Noting that Emily and the Vance children had arrived back at the food prep and eating area, an attractive sunken zone, paved in sandstone with large tubs of espaliered roses in bloom, demanding sustenance, his own gut rumbled in anticipation. As they helped themselves to drinks he thought about how nice Jackie and her kids were, having only had a chance to talk properly with them today. Jarrod and Kayla seemed to hit it off with Tia and Em, while Jackie seemed as thick as thieves with Jess too. At least that was judging by the topic of conversation he'd heard earlier, which also might suggest that Leon's dour expression wasn't solely because he was forced to socialise with him, Jethro and Tony. Seriously these female conversations would be the death of him!

As they made their way over to the rest of the guests, Tobias resolved to ask Gibbs later on if that old degenerate Mike Franks had contacted him at all. It still griped his cookies big time that after the District Attorney had issued a warrant and an extradition request for the former NIS agent for first degree murder, he'd slipped the noose. They even had him sitting in a cell waiting for FBI agents to arrive and escort him back to the States but by the time they flew down the slimy bastard had disappeared. The Mexican authorities claimed it had been an administrative error that had released him accidentally but Fornell didn't buy that for a second.

He was convinced that Mike had paid off the right people to look the other way when he did a runner. After all, the ass-wipe had been living south of the border for over a decade and he was guessing what had attracted him hadn't been a superior healthcare system so much as underpaid and corruptible civil servants. Shrugging, he refused to spoil Tia's party with negativity so he pushed aside his anger at the thought of Franks getting away with murder. When it came to dirty cops he agreed fully with Tony that they were pond scum. The fact that Franks wasn't just a former agent but also a member of the Marine Corp in no way reflected honour on either institution, as fair as Tobias was concerned.

Putting Franks out of his head, he noticed the enticing smell of hamburgers and he realised his stomach was rumbling.


	28. Birthday Cake and Unexpected Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults learn what was behind the kidnapping attempts and Tia blows out the candles on her birthday cake

The missing party goers were trickling back with the adults and Tia last to arrive. The other children were already tearing into their burgers, acting like they hadn't seen food for a week and chattering a mile a minute about the ponies. Apparently the Vance kids had gone for a quick ride and now they wanted ponies too.

Brad Pitt studied Tia with a physician's clinical eye, as she arrived back from the stables with the adults, hanging onto his friend's hand for grim death. He hadn't seen her since before the second kidnapping as he'd been overseas presenting a paper at an international medical conference and then taken a few weeks extra to travel round Northern Europe. Taking in her appearance now, he really didn't like what he saw. She was pale and her eyes seemed to be too big in her drawn face – indicating that she'd lost weight. A quick check of Tony and Jessie exhibited similar signs of stress too. All three of them looked anxious and tired but at least she had created a secure bond with Tony and was leaning on him, which would ultimately help her to get through this traumatic time.

He noticed her looking around agitatedly and wondered what she was doing before Jess whispered in his ear. "She's checking to make sure we're all here and safe. She does it constantly," she explained, sadly.

Sure enough, she tugged on her father's shirt. "Daddy, where's Megan? Are you sure she's safe and nothing bad's happened to her?"

Tony gave her a hug. "Megan offered to go and collect a special present for your birthday party but it's a surprise, Sweetheart. She should be here soon."

"Okay Daddy," she responded before seeking reassurance once more. "But how do you know she's okay? Something bad might have hurt her since then," she fretted, anxiously.

Scooping her up and plonking her on his lap, Tony reached for his phone and called Megan Jardine. "Hi Tony, we're nearly there," she greeted him.

"That's okay Meg, Tia was just worried and wanted to hear your voice," he explained. "Take your time and drive carefully. You have precious cargo on board," he joked before hanging up.

Brad noticed that Tia snuggled in close, hugging him and he smiled. Tony and Jessie were doing an amazing job with her, despite her fragility they were being loving, patient and supportive. Smelling something delicious he observed that Jess had come up with a plate of food for Tony and the little girl. He noticed that she had made her a small but appetising looking burger and a special protein shake recommended by Siobhan that was laced liberally with ice cream. Although Tia nibbled at the burger, not even managing to finish half of it, the shake was more of a success. She finished more than three quarters of the drink and Jess, Tony and Siobhan exchanged pleased looks. Finally leaving her father she went and sat next to Nikki.

"Hey Kiddo, how are you doing?" The NCIS analyst smiled at the little girl. "Are you enjoying your party?"

She smiled, nodding. "Nikki, who's Megan bringing to my birthday party?" she wheedled and Brad laughed. Her expression was so familiar. It was the same one her dad had worn every time he'd tried to convince him he was more than ready to go home from hospital after he caught the plague. He was impressed that the little girl had picked up on the clue that Nikki wasn't alone in the car.

Nikki smiled at her and winked at Tony and Jess. "Squirt, you know I'd tell you if I knew, but they wouldn't tell me either." She leant over and whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Megan says I suck at keeping secrets, but she did say you'd love it," she teased gently.

"Nikki, that's not fair." She pouted and everyone chuckled, pleased to see such a normal childlike reaction from the traumatised child.

The three other kids, who'd finished their burgers ages before, came running up to her pleading to go swimming in the rather impressive kidney shaped swimming pool. Brad knew that Tony had considered buying this property initially, chiefly for its security features but had ruled it out as a home because of its size and the upkeep of the grounds, the swimming pool and cabins. Brad also guessed that it might remind him of his childhood growing up in Long Island which wasn't a particularly happy one. Once the first abduction had occurred, he'd rethought his position, deciding that the security features outweighed the perceived cons. Jess had explained earlier when she'd been showing him around that Fornell had also been impressed by its security features when he saw it. So much so that he'd recommended the FBI purchase it as a safe house if they decided that they didn't need it at a later date.

All the guests had received instructions along with their invitations to bring swimsuits with them. Although it was early May and not yet summer, the pool was heated and the pulmonologist noted that Leo Vance's kids were bugging their dad to change and go into the water with them. He had to say he was pretty shocked when he'd arrived to find the NCIS Director and his family here. He knew that there was no love lost between him and Tony but here he was. Moreover, his wife seemed quite chummy with Jess, who he knew absolutely loathed Leon Vance.

They'd had several long heart to hearts together and he knew that she felt the director had a lot to answer for when it came to the state Tony was in when Tia had first come back into his life. She cited seconding him to the FBI for the abortive attempt to recapture Mike Macaluso and telling him he was expendable, sending him off to Coventry as an Agent Afloat and then conspiring with Gibbs to endanger him by failing to read him in on a dangerous mission. According to Jessie that particular situation had shaken Tony's faith in Gibbs to its core and had also involved the complicated betrayal of someone he worked with.

All of which were just the tip of the iceberg as far as she was concerned. Jessie also felt that Vance failed, at the most fundamental level, as Director to stop the disrespect and had even contributed to a toxic workplace environment. One that failed to support the chain of command in Tony's team by not supporting Tony's superiority and sanctioning his subordinates when they ignored it constantly.

Based on the few things that Tony had let slip to him when he was feeling really down or physically below par when they got together to have a few beers, the issues surrounding the chain of command had been a problem for a long time. Much longer than Vance had been in the big chair. He remembered as far back as when he first reconnected with Tony under the worst possible circumstances that his nurse Emma Ingham had some harsh words for Tony's colleague at the time, the late Caitlyn Todd.

According to Emma, she had been pretty vitriolic and insubordinate and not at all concerned about doing so in front of Emma, Brad or other medical personnel at Bethesda. While he had been too busy trying to pull Tony back from the very brink of death as first pneumonic plague and then pneumonia ravaged the NCIS agent, he had barely paid any attention to the female agent. Not after she'd been cleared of infection. He'd peripherally been aware of some fairly robust teasing, or perhaps taunting might be a more accurate way to describe her method of interacting with his patient. Yet at the time he had felt like anything that sparked Tony's spirits was a good thing and hadn't paid her much heed.

Emma had spent much more time with the female agent and told him later that she had not just been really sarcastic to his face but she had made disparaging remarks about him to Emma. Brad had pointed out that perhaps they were friends with a love/hate relationship and Emma had shaken her head and given him an exasperated look.

"Brad, even if they are screwing each other's' brains out off the clock, she is still his subordinate at work and it's completely inappropriate to make disparaging remarks about one's superior, especially to a perfect stranger such as myself. If they are good friends well, friends don't stab each other in the back, making bitchy comments like that. Tony sure didn't!" she huffed, since both of them were military even though they were also medical personnel and Cate's behaviour clearly offended her sense of propriety.

If Cate hadn't observed the most basic tenets of the chain of command even that far back, then there was certainly an endemic problem with team discipline. Suddenly, he understood Jess' derision surrounding Gibbs when she'd first arrived. Even now, the strain between her and Gibbs was obvious, although they seemed to have put their differences aside to protect Tia, and you would have to be blind not to notice that the dynamic between Gibbs and the Buckeye had shifted too. Before Tony was like a puppy trying to get his boss to acknowledge his efforts, now it was Gibbs acting like he'd left a puddle on the floor and was trying to make up for it.

Sighing, the pulmonary specialist wondered why his friend always seemed to have to travel such a difficult path through life. Having Leon and Gibbs here must have been uncomfortable for him but even Brad could see that Leon's kids got along well with Tia so clearly Tony would put his own discomfort aside in his attempt to give Tia a happy day. He couldn't help musing about how the director's kids had become pals with Tia. He bet there was a really good story behind that one.

Meanwhile, everyone had gravitated towards the pool area to help watch the four children even though Tony and Tobias Fornell, Emily's dad had stripped off and gone in too. After constant taunting by the children, egged on by the FBI agent, Gibbs and Leon had reluctantly also stripped down to board shorts (Tony's proviso since he'd banned the wearing of Speedos) and half-heartedly entered the water. Brad knew that even heated pools could be chilly if you weren't a kid but Gibbs with his Marine toughness and Vance as the Director, were obviously not willing to wimp out in front of the kids. Grimacing, they sucked it up and finally dived in to sardonic cheers from the peanut gallery.

Brad was glaring at Tony, as he took in his condition in his board shorts. Without the benefit of clothes, he couldn't hide the evidence from his pulmonary specialist. He looked over at Jess, "I thought Tia was getting way too skinny Jess, but Tony is not a whole lot better. With his compromised immune system, too much weight loss is never a good thing."

Ducky was shaking his head too. "Indeed Bradley, we need to take better care of him. I hadn't realised how much weight he'd lost," he confessed guiltily.

Jess frowned. "He knows, Brad but none of us are getting much sleep which in turn affects appetite," she confided and Brad realised she was looking exhausted with dark shadows beneath her eyes too. "And I'm not the one trying to deal with the painful truth that his father, his own flesh and blood tried to steal his daughter away from him," she observed, desolately. "How is anyone supposed to cope with that? He's finding it really tough despite the brave front he puts on for Tia. It is eating him up…literally."

Siobhan glowered and with a quick glance to make sure all the children were otherwise occupied, asked the question that had been dogging her for weeks, ever since she'd learnt the real identity of Tia's abductor. "What would possess a man to commit such an unspeakable act against his own son and grandchild?" she asked, clearly appalled and Brad could see that everyone else shared her abhorrence, which wasn't surprising.

Tia's godmother growled. "A cowardly, weasel of a conman who cares only for his own miserable skin, Siobhan!"

"Well obviously, but what did he hope to achieve? I mean he didn't want her for paternal reasons did he?" Tia's paediatrician probed.

Ducky stepped in, after patting Jess on the shoulder, to answer Siobhan's query. "Quite right my dear, he is a monster! His interest in her was a purely nefarious one, Dr Reilly. It seems he has been keeping a close eye upon him ever since Tony told him where to go when he insisted the son he'd disowned should study a business degree at college, attending an Ivy League institution."

"See… here's the bit I don't understand, Ducky," Jess declared. "What did he expect Tony to do when he disowned him when he was twelve? Why should he then expect Tony to give a flying fig about where his father thought he should attend college? I mean Jeez Louise," the cop threw up her hands, heatedly.

And it certainly was an excellent question - what did Anthony DiNozzo Senior expect Brad thought, before posing another question. "What sort of monster disowns a motherless 12 year old kid? I mean that's just two years older than little Tia and let's face it, developmentally speaking, boys are nowhere near as mature as girls at that age." The former Wolverine vented his disgust, passionately. So much about his friend was beginning to make morbid sense, finally.

Ducky shook his head wearily. "Alas dear boy, Senior is not predisposed to explain the intent behind such a cruel and wicked act beyond a pathetic excuse that he was an alcoholic. I can only surmise that it may be connected somehow with another event that occurred around that same time when he left his young son behind in a hotel room in Hawaii for several days, supposedly because he forgot him."

Before he could continue, there was a general outcry from his outraged audience. Jackie looked particularly irate.

"But Jessica, I'm not sure how or if they are connected or why he would expect Anthony to care about want he wanted him to study. It's a mystery that he has refused to discuss. All I can deduce is the man is arrogance personified and maybe he expected Anthony would be so pathetically grateful for any attention again after years of neglect, he'd do whatever he wanted to win him back again, including heading off to Harvard to study business."

Jess muttered something about him being lucky he was in protective custody in the remand centre since she would hurt him if she ever got her hands on him. Jackie and Nikki said they'd happily help and Siobhan nodded emphatically. As an expert in childhood development, it was clear that she was appalled by the idea of disowning such a vulnerable kidnapping one either.

Knowing that their time was limited, Brad wanted to get the details on the rest of the story before the kids demanded birthday cake and ice cream. "So what the hell did he want with Tia, then?"

Jess picked up the story, still muttering dire threats, sotto voce. "Apparently Mr Super-Rich DiNozzo was no financial genius, after all. He went through the fortune his own father had left him, partly because of poor financial decisions and partly because of his extravagant lifestyle and multiple mistresses. By the time Tony joined the Philly PD he'd also managed to burn through not only Tony's mother's share of the Paddington fortune, but the combined wealth of several rich wives who divorced him once they realised, too late, that he only married them for their money. The man is a con artist par excellence and a blood sucking parasite," she said scornfully before she jumped up and started stalking up and down as her partner in crime, Ducky took over the recounting of details, knowing she was too furious to carry on.

"It would seem," the dapper medical examiner continued, "That the miserable cur became obsessed about the possibilities that a DiNozzo heir could afford his money making schemes. Despite disowning the former heir he continued to spy upon him and learnt somehow about his impending fatherhood. Perhaps he thought that the Paddington clan would embrace him and the child..." he paused. "He did say he was initially disappointed that the foetus was a girl, until, like the true conman that he is, he hatched a plan to take advantage of the situation."

He paused again, this time to take a sip of the pale ale that he had been nursing for some time now. Brad had the feeling it wasn't to slake his thirst that the elderly ME has stopped but to steel himself before going forward.

"It is a matter of record and he has admitted that at the time, he was in the middle of a complex and delicate negotiation with a member of the Saudi royal family. A minor royal, but still quite a big fish in terms of financial resources, one he was desperate to have invest in his latest scheme to build yet another gaudy, ostentatious hotel resort in Dubai. To sweeten the pot and strengthen his ties to His Royal Highness, Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan and in his mind the whole Saudi Royal line, he pledged his granddaughter as a bride for one of the Prince's sons." He paused since the outpouring of outrage made it impossible to continue.

"The deal was that she should be brought up 'chaste and obedient' and that on the eve of her tenth birthday that she would go to live in his royal palace in Riyadh under the supervision of his first wife to learn how to become a suitably obedient bride for his son. Apparently, the Prince fancied adding the Paddington blood to his line. Perhaps the senior DiNozzo led him to believe that it would give him entre into the British upper class, " Ducky fumed before he lapsed into speechlessness – a rare occurrence but he was clearly overcome by strong emotions. And he wasn't alone.

Nikki Jardine chimed in and Brad recalled she was a Middle Eastern Analyst at NCIS. "I really doubt that Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan would have been as naïve as Senior thought. He probably knew that the Paddington family are reported to have had ties to MI5 and at the very least it may have amused him to sully their gene pool further, as they were reportedly not impressed with Tony's mother's choice of husband. Catholic blood would be bad enough, Muslim genes would absolutely horrify such a WASP family. And best case scenario, having a Paddington great granddaughter as a consort of a prince of the Saudi Royal family may have unexpected dividends for any offspring of the union," she explained, cynically.

Brad was appalled. "How could anyone sell their own flesh and blood for investment money? What sort of monster tries to kidnap their granddaughter?" he yelled but at no one in particular. Now the homicidal sentiments of Nikki, Jess and Jackie made perfect sense to Brad. Doctor or not, if Anthony DiNozzo Senior was here now in front of him, Brad would happily rip him limb from limb – Hippocratic Oath be damned. He was pretty certain that Siobhan and Ducky would be right there helping and then when he was done would help him to clean up the mess. My Lord, he thought, no wonder Tony was in such a state - between having to deal with this and also the traumatic consequences of Tia's abductions. How much more could he be expected to bear without losing the plot?

Siobhan looked at Jess. "So it was never the Macalusos after Tia?"

"Nope, just Senior doing a heck of a job obfuscating. He was getting increasingly desperate to find her as her tenth birthday was approaching. He was also in financial straits again and couldn't afford to piss off the Saudi Royal family," she spat out viciously.

Tia's paediatrician frowned. "Okay so Senior is an abomination, a monster but he's in remand and going to stand trial, right?" Jess nodded. So, that's good… great. Hopefully something really nasty will happen to him in the shower block. People who commit crimes against children are reviled in prison, aren't they?"

Ducky nodded. "Oh yes indeed, if he is in general population that is a highly likely outcome. One that would not be mourned by any of us!"

"So I don't understand, Jess. Why are you still living in virtual lock down mode? It's like you're all still under siege. Hasn't the threat passed?" Siobhan wanted to know.

Nikki shook her head. "Unfortunately no! Senior," she spat his name as if it was a four letter profanity, "Effectively sold his granddaughter to the Prince. There was a formal contract as well as a verbal agreement, so in his mind she belongs to him and he will demand the debt to be paid in full. He will most likely try to take possession of the 'goods' because as far as he is concerned, he owns Tia and to not honour the agreement would result in him losing face, something he isn't prepared to do." She explained the situation dispassionately, not because she didn't care, Brad inferred, but because she did…a lot.

As Brad and Siobhan exchanged horrified looks as the implication of what Nikki had explained became clear to them, Jessie's cell phone trilled.

"Hey Meg. Okay, see you soon."

Standing up sticking her fingers in her mouth, she let out a piercing whistle to attract the swimmers attention. "Okay, everybody out and dried. Birthday cake in five minutes," she informed them brightly, grinning at Tia.

Which put paid to the discussion about the whole disgusting mess, but Brad concluded, what more was there to be said? The thought that this family faced living like prisoners for the foreseeable future, to try to protect an innocent little girl was simply intolerable and yet what choice was there?

~Rising to the Bait~

As Tony chased the kids out of the pool area and closed the gate, he had exchanged an unreadable look with Jess, his rock these last months. He didn't know how he would have gotten through this Hell without her. She had sacrificed a lot to help them and as far as he was concerned she had gone above and beyond any obligations she had as godmother. He could never repay her for what she'd done in sacrificing her career and life for them. She'd decided not to join the FBI, which would have meant she could have worked more in the field where she excelled but instead took a job at Metro PD accepting a promotion to lieutenant. She done it because of the more reliable working hours in a supervisory role and because there was less risk of her getting injured or worse. Yep she had given up a lot!

Disappearing inside he directed the three men to the downstairs bathroom to change, handing them towels, while he dashed upstairs to throw on some dry clothes. It might be nearly summer time but he really felt the cold, maybe because his chronic lack of sleep was affecting his overall stamina. The kids were running around still in their swimsuits, not feeling the chill of the spring air, although mindful of how much condition his daughter had lost, he grabbed a hoodie and pair of track pants from her room in case she became cold.

Smiling in anticipation of the surprise that Megan was bringing, his slipped his feet into some flip-flops and headed down to the outdoor eating area. Jess was presiding over a Harry Potter cake with ten candles, waiting for the guest of honour to make her appearance so it could be lit.

As Vance, Gibbs and Fornell trickled out, dry and dressed again, Tony went and took Tia gently by her hand and brought her over to sit in the place of honour in front of the cake. Whispering in her ear he asked her to close her eyes until her surprise was in place and as she complied, Jess beckoned Megan and their visitor who had a big box in his arms to come out of hiding. Lighting the candles swiftly, she grinned at Tony who told the little girl she could look now.

As she opened her eyes and looked around she squealed with excitement, seeing that Megan had arrived. Seeking out the identity of the mystery guest, her eyes widened joyfully when she saw the person standing beside her friend Jimmy – who'd discreetly placed an oversized box at his feet. Jarrett Jensen smiled at her, before he wished the little girl, "Happy Birthday, Miss Tia."

Giggling she told him that her birthday was three weeks ago before demanding to know how Deefa and Mrs McGonagall were doing and if they missed her. He smiled and suggested that she blow out her candles and they could talk later. Squeezing Tony's hand she thanked him for her surprise. She had been bugging him after their rescue to go back and visit Jensen who'd promised to show her his goats, fowls, quails, alpacas and Maremma Sheepdog that guarded his flock of prized alpacas.

They'd actually been supposed to go for a visit the weekend after Senior had made his desperate attempt to steal her away. He'd managed to ruin even that simple treat. As Tony looked into her drawn face which was lit up with a genuine smile, a rare occurrence these last few weeks, he felt an overwhelming sense of love and guilt for everything that happened to his baby girl. It simply wasn't fair and it made him crazy that he couldn't fix it. All he wanted was to just make everything better.

Joining in as they sang Happy Birthday to her, he wondered what she would do when she opened the present that Jensen had brought. Jimmy had expressed the opinion when consulted, that it would be a positive influence but even if it wasn't educational or therapeutic, he didn't care. She'd had such a terrible time, he found it difficult to refuse her anything as long as it didn't threaten her safety. After she expertly blew out the candles and helped Jess to cut and hand round the cake, Tony saw her eyes fall on the large box strategically placed at Jenson's feet, as she tried desperately to pretend that she hadn't noticed it.


	29. Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarrett Jensen gives Tia a very special present and Abby makes a belated appearance. Tia and Gibbs make the first steps towards entente.

Tia couldn't keep her eyes off the bright red box that sat at the feet of her friend Mr Jensen who had helped rescue her and her daddy when the horrible men kidnapped them at the park. It had always seemed so exciting to read about evil people trying to hurt Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but she didn't like it when it really happened to her. It sucked! Seeing real people getting hurt was scary and it had given her horrible nightmares and made her feel really, really afraid, all the time.

The only time she truly felt safe now was when her Daddy was with her because he was her Knight who would slay all the dragons and make them go away. She looked at the silver charm bracelet on her wrist that he had made especially for her birthday. It had a little silver horse charm, a knight in armour and a princess and he told her that it would help her to remember that he would keep her safe. He made her promise to wear it everywhere and he said he would always know where she was.

He also promised that one day when they could get away, he would take her to England where she could meet her English cousins and they would visit all the castles together where knights protected fair maidens. When she wanted to know if they would see where the dragons had been slain he smiled and said maybe. Tia knew that when some parents said maybe it was their way of saying no but she knew that her dad said maybe when he was really thinking about something or he wasn't sure about something. She also knew that when she pulled her 'pleeease Daddy pleeease' face he mostly said yes. Unless it was dangerous, wrong or might hurt someone. So Tia figured that if it was at all possible he would take her to see where the dragons used to live.

That made her feel excited, especially when he promised they could also see all the places that Harry Potter had been filmed too. Until she woke up again dreaming about that horrible man who said he was her daddy's father and he tried to take her away from him and Jess, and he had hurt her Nanny, Megan too. When she'd asked her father if that horrible man was really his daddy, his face got all scrunched up and he'd looked like he was pulling faces, although his eyes got really mad and really sad at the same time.

He said that he used to be once, a long time ago but he'd told him when he was a little boy that he didn't want to be his father anymore and sent him away. But when she asked him why he tried to steal her away if he didn't want any kids, Daddy just hugged her real tight and said that she was such a wonderful little girl that he wanted her to belong to him. He also said that the man he called Senior was never going to hurt her again because he would make sure Senior was locked up in prison with the other bad guys.

Although that made her feel a little bit better and she was able to go back to sleep again, snuggled up in between her daddy and Jessie, she was still worried. What if he escaped from prison like the Death Eaters in Harry Potter? What if he had friends who would try to steal her away or hurt her father? So mostly she tried not to think about those things. But it sure was hard!

But now, as she handed around pieces of chocolate cake to everyone who had come for her birthday party, she couldn't take her eyes off the present. It was just sitting there, inviting her to open it. She knew that it was only polite to wait until Mr Jensen gave it to her but sometimes it was really hard being polite.

Finally chuckling, he called her over. "Hey there Miss Tia, Happy Birthday. I hope you like it. Better open it on the floor," he advised, mysteriously.

Tearing off the pretty wrapping paper Tia found a large box that she opened and inside that was a pretty pink and purple pet carrier. Jimmy came forward and lifted it carefully out of the box for her so she could peek inside. Two eyes were looking back at her, except they were different colours.  _How strange!_  One was a blue eye and the other one was a yellowy-orange eye and they belonged to a kitten with short white fur and long gangly legs. Tia looked into the little pointy face and fell in love.

"Is she really mine?" she squealed.

"Yep, she sure is, Little Missy. Your Daddy and Jess said you could have a kitten for your birthday seeing you made such good friends with Mac. I got her from the same animal shelter where I found my Mac. She didn't have a home and I figured you'd take good care of her," he explained. "But there's just one problem," he confided with a frown.

"What?" She whispered.

"Well at the shelter she didn't have a proper name. They called her K0108 and I don't think she likes her name very much. D'you think you could come up with a better one?"

Tia felt pleased because she had been worried about what he might tell her but she was good at finding names. She looked at the little cat who she thought looked lost and a little bit sad too. "Why is she sad, Mr Jensen? Where's her family?"

"I don't know where her family is and I think she is sad because she has no one to love her and look after her, Little One. D'you think you can help her?" the crusty Vietnam veteran asked, laying his hand on her head.

"Oh the poor little thing. I'm going to take such good care of you and love you forever and ever," she promised before growing quiet. Everyone studied her worriedly, hoping she wasn't having a flashback. Smiling brilliantly at the young cat she announced, "And I've thought of the awesomest possible name for you that's heaps better than K0108. That sucks!" she told the little cat who was watching her out of the plastic grille on the door. "I think you look like a Luna Lovegood to me."

She looked at her dad and Jimmy. "Can I let Luna out of her carrier?"

Jimmy extracted a cat harness out of his pocket. "Yeah Tia, but she has to wear this outside so she doesn't run away. She's probably feeling scared with all these strange people and a place she doesn't know. And most kitties don't like going on journeys in the car so if she is very scared she might try to run away and hide," he explained as he expertly extracted the juvenile cat and snapped on a cat harness.

Tia saw that the harness went around Luna's neck like a dog collar but a second purple strap was fastened around her chest behind her front legs and she could see it was attached to a leash so the little cat couldn't run away. She edged close to the Luna, talking softly. "Oh you are a pretty thing, and I'm going to be your BFF Luna Lovegood." Tia reached out her hand slowly and let the cat rub her chin on her skin. She knew that was a kitty-cat's way to say hello so then she rubbed behind her pointy ears and Luna began to purr before Tia stroked her gently along her back as the cat arched and stretched.

She heard Jimmy tell her daddy and Mr Jensen that Luna was a calm kitty that was really well socialised. She thought that meant she was friendly and she thought Jimmy was right, she was very friendly.

As she stroked her beautiful little kitty, her Daddy's cell phone rang and he answered. "Yeah, okay Abs. That's great, she'll be really happy to see you after all. Yeah she was sad that you couldn't come. See ya soon." He hung up and smiled at her.

"Hey there Sweetie, that was Abby. She finished doing all her work sooner than she thought, so she's going to stop by for some cake," he told her. "She's going to be here in a few minutes."

Tia smiled, happy that Abby was going to be there after all. She had called to say that another team at her daddy's work needed her to come in and help them catch the bad guys. She was sad because she hadn't seen Abby for several weeks and she had promised to watch a marathon of Harry Potter movies with her. She had also hinted that she had a super cool present for her and Tia couldn't wait to find out what it was. Now she might.

Kissing her, Daddy said he was going down to the gate to let Abbs in and she tugged on Jimmy's shirt to get his attention. "Hey Jimmy, do you think that we should put Luna Lovegood back into her carrier now before Abby gets here?" When she saw he looked confused Tia explained. "She is very bouncy and she squeals a lot. I think she might scare my kitty-cat when she is just starting to get used to me and her new home. Daddy says Abby drinks too much Caff-Pows and that's why I can't have too many sodas." She observed.

Jarrett Jensen patted her head. "You'll make a real good momma for Luna. That's real smart thinking, aint it Jim?" He praised her.

"Yep, sure is, Sweet Cheeks." He picked up Luna because Daddy said he used to work at a vet clinic and knew all about looking after animals and put her new kitty back in the cat carrier. He told her that in a while he would help her introduce her kitty to her new home but for now he would put Luna inside where she would feel safe. Her god mother came along and told her to wash her hands and she ran off to the inside bathroom, telling herself that it was safe because with all these people here - they would hear her if a bad guy tried to take her away.  _Wouldn't they?_

Tia heard Abby squealing and she started smiling. The little girl had found Abby confused her a heap when she first met her. She liked her and had fun with her but she sure didn't act like any grown-up that Tia had known before. She bounced around a lot and squealed and sometimes she dressed up like a little girl, wearing pigtails and long socks and short little skirts. Sometimes she dressed up wearing strange things like dog collars and Tia knew that Abby really liked dogs. Maybe she was trying to pretend she was one, especially a pit bull terrier like her friend's brother used to have in Arizona because his dog wore those spikey leather collars. Maybe she was hoping the dogs would think she was a dog too and like her back.

When she asked Jess if that was why Abby wore so many dog collars and metal chains, she'd suddenly got really red in the face and started coughing and then Tia was scared that she was sick and forgot about her question. But she finally understood why Abby was a grownup working at her Daddy's work and acted like such a little girl. Abby had a really cool secret!

The other night, Daddy and Jessie had watched a movie with her about a boy who wished he was grown up and then his wish came true. It was called Big and the kid woke up and he was suddenly all grown up except he was still a little kid inside. The same thing must have happened to Abby because although she looked grown up on the outside she was a little girl inside. If Tia needed any more proof to convince her that Abby was just like that kid Josh Baskins in the movie, then the fact that Abby had Bert was confirmation that she wasn't really a grown-up at all. Adults didn't have plush hippos that farted when you squeezed them or at least they don't take them to work with them.

Rushing out to see her, Tia gave Abby a tentative hug and whispered that she knew her secret but wouldn't tell anyone.

"Tell them what Mini-Toni?" Abby wanted to know.

"That you're just like Josh Baskins. Do you need help to find the Zoltan Speaks fortune telling machine? My Daddy and Jessie could help you to find it again." She promised, wondering why Abby got such a funny look on her face. Maybe she didn't want anyone to know. Since Abby was her friend she wanted to help her, she didn't want to scare her. "Don't worry Abbs, I can tell you when you act like a kid and help you to act more like a grown-up so no one ever guesses your secret." She gave her a hug, feeling her friend shaking.

Her voice sounding really strange, Abby wished her a Happy Birthday even though she knew it wasn't her birthday anymore and then she squealed in her ear making her jump. "I've got your present here Antonia Jessica Mae… well actually if we are being really truly, super-duper accurate that should be Gibbs' and my present, it's a combined one, see? Of course you do cuz we made it for you and you're gonna love it, Tiny Toni."

Leaping up and fetching another big box, she plonked it onto the table and gesturing for her to open the present, Tia looked across at her daddy's boss, Gibbs, who was also watching her. He didn't like her for some reason. When she first came to D.C. he was mad at her and she didn't know what she had done to make him mad. Jess had explained that he was jealous of her because her daddy loved her so much and wanted to spend so much time with her that he felt left out.

They tried to make him feel like he was one of their family so he wouldn't be lonely but he still hated her and Jessie. Then when the bad men killed her friend Karen, shot her Daddy and took them away he helped to find them and keep them safe. He helped them move into this new house and would stand guard when they came home after her bad grandfather tried to steal her away. She also knew that Gibbs had done something really, really bad that had made her father and Jessie so mad that she thought they might explode. And he had gotten into big, big trouble.

Jessie said that he had been suspended for a month (and that was like being sent to his room) without pay (which was like having no pocket money) and an official caution on his file (which was like when the teacher wrote really bad things on your report card – in red pen) so whatever he did must have been really naughty. Tim had gotten into big trouble too but he was sent away to a school to remind him of what he was supposed to already know. And he got no pocket money either and when he came back home he wasn't allowed to be on Daddy's team for six whole months.  _That was half a year! Boy was that a very long time-out._

She knew that even though Gibbs had helped them after both times that the bad men came to hurt her, Jess and her dad were still very angry with him. She knew that her Dad was so angry that he was thinking about leaving the team but had decided to stay for the time being, although she wasn't sure why. At first he didn't even want to talk to Gibbs but Abby came and saw her Daddy and she cried and begged him to give Gibbs a second chance to make it up to him.  _Whatever that meant!_ She said that he had apologised and that was like such a huge deal for Gibbs.

Tia didn't see why saying you're sorry was such a big deal though, she said it all the time when she did something wrong or bad. Everybody knew that it was the right thing to do. So did her Daddy… even when it wasn't even his fault. He'd cried and told her he was sorry when his wicked used- to- be daddy tried to take her away from Dr Prue BB's office, so why did Gibbs saying he was sorry mean so much?  _Grown-ups made no sense sometimes._

And although she got that Abby loved Gibbs like from here to the moon and back again, he had never been mad at her or maybe she mightn't like him as much, cuz he could be really, really mean sometimes. But since he got into big trouble for doing something bad, he had been trying to make her like him. The problem was the little girl didn't know if he was only being nice to her because her daddy was angry with him and he was trying to make friends with him again so he wasn't mad with him anymore.

Why would he help Abby make a present for her? Even though her daddy wasn't as angry as he used to be, he still wasn't Gibbs BFF like they used to be and she didn't think that Gibbs liked that much – he was real grumpy. But Abby was shrieking and making such a noise, begging her to open it that she shrugged and tore open the present. Gibbs and Abby had made a beautiful miniature version of a princess bed with a canopy and with a soft furry pink blanket and lilac sheets and pillow. Tia looked at it, wondering if they thought she still played with dolls, as Abby announced loudly, "It's for your kitty! So she has somewhere of her own to sleep. But there's another one that we couldn't wrap up cuz it's too difficult,"

She pointed to a big lumpy shape that was sitting near the fence with a sheet over the top of it. Pulling Tia over, she bounced up and down squealing "Look, look, look!" So she did, pulling the sheet off to find a magnificent fairy tale castle."

"It's a Kitty-Condo with hidey holes and a climbing frame, and look down there, Abby pointed, "That's a scratching post to keep her claws sharpened and away from the furniture. Do you like your presents Tiny Toni?"

Tia gave her a hug. "I love them. Thank-you Abby they're wonderful." Abby beamed at her happily. I've never seen anything like them and I bet Luna Lovegood loves them too."

Realising that she had forgotten to thank Mr Jensen properly she went over and hugged him too. "Thank you for giving me my Luna kitty. It's a terrific present, and I'll love her so much."

"You're very welcome Little Missy, and one day soon you can come out to my place for lunch and visit Mac and Deefa," he said, his voice sounding funny and sort of quivery. Tia hoped he was feeling okay.

Tia went over to Gibbs who was watching her with those unblinking blue eyes that reminded her of Harry Potter's owl, Hedwig - man were they creepy!"Thank you for making the kitty-bed and kitty castle for Luna. I really love them," she thanked him politely, looking at him and wondering if he really wanted her to give him a hug. Did he even want to be her friend or was he just tricking her? Deciding that it was the polite thing to do even if he wasn't really her friend, she threw her arms around him and hugged him briefly, surprised when she felt something wet fall onto her cheek.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Tony set up the DVD player with one of Tia's birthday DVDs, Ratatouille and made the four kids comfortable with popcorn and drinks while the adults retired to the huge kitchen area. They proceeded to drink copious amounts of tea and coffee or liquor and wine depending upon their individual predilections. He was happy to see that Tia was having a good day. Even though she had had a couple of little meltdowns where he or Jess had to remove her from the mob scene and take her somewhere quiet to calm down, she had coped well with what was a stressful situation. Happy but still a stressful time for his little girl.

He hadn't been sure about the wisdom of her seeing Jarrett, worried that it might be a trigger to her PTSD. When he wanted to give her a kitten for her birthday, her therapist and Jimmy had both thought it would be therapeutic for her to have a living thing to nurture. They felt it would give her a sense of being more in control over her environment and a sense of mastery in making friends and helping the cat to settle in successfully. She had certainly seemed to be more settled and confident around all these people. Although he understood that it was going to be baby steps for her to recover from all the traumatic happens of this year, actually less than a year. He just wished that he could give her a more normal childhood but they were going to have to keep her under lock and key unfortunately. What other choice did he have?

Sure they could go back into the Witness Protection Program but he really couldn't do that to her while her mother was still in a semi coma. Around the time of Tia's kidnapping attempt by Senior, her mother showed signs of her coma lightening somewhat. She'd become responsive to pain and was keeping her eyes open for longer intervals of time. Just last week, he was convinced that he saw her visually tracking their daughter around the room for several minutes before her eyes slipped shut again.

They had hoped Melissa would be able to come home by now but she had contracted a urinary tract infection which for most people was easily treatable with antibiotics but for someone in a coma was much more serious and difficult to treat effectively. Her need for a urinary catheter, was actually a part of the problem and also why it kept reoccurring, because her immune system wasn't as great as it should be. Then when they got the UTI cleared up completely, then she had developed pneumonia and her progress had been set back several more months. And even when she did come home, she would need months if not years of physical and speech therapy to maximise her recovery. Until then it really wasn't practical to just pack up and disappear.

He wandered back into the kitchen as Jess handed Ducky and Siobhan a cup of Prince of Wales tea and she tilted the teapot at him to ask him if he wanted one too but he shook his head. After so many nights of very little sleep he was running on fumes and needed a hit of coffee, even though he really didn't enjoy coffee all that much. Sitting down, Brad cleared his throat.

"What's up Wolverine?" He asked his friend.

"I've been thinking, Buckeye. There has to be a way to make it safe for Tia to be able to just be a kid. You've all been through so much this year and I was thinking that there might be something that Ducky, Siobhan and I can do to help."

"Hey Brad, that's sweet but I don't see how. For the next few years we have to either live under lock and key or disappear. If there wasn't Mel to consider, I'd disappear to New Zealand or Australian where they would never find us but it's not so easy." He explained dispiritedly. "You know as a father, I am supposed to want her to stay a virgin til she's thirty, right? But the truth is that once she is unchaste in their eyes they won't want her anymore. So if she is a normal teenager, as soon as she becomes sexually active she will finally be safe." He explained cynically. "Damn, what a mess."

Brad, clearly with a goal in mind, nodded. "Sucks Buckeye, but what if we could convince the prince that Tia was not a suitable bride for his royal blood line before that?"

Jess looked interested. "And how pray tell do you plan to do that, Brad?"

He grinned. "Well, what about if we produced medical records that proved she was a carrier of a genetic disease that affected male offspring?" He quizzed.

"Or what if we said she was unable to bear children, like if she had an extra sex chromosome for instance?" Siobhan asked, seeing where Brad was heading.

Nikki Jardine grinned. "Hey guys, I think you might just have something here. Women are viewed in any royal family for their bloodline and how they can contribute to it by producing royal offspring. In Saudi Arabian where women aren't even allowed to drive a car, royal brides aren't valued for their intellect or what they can contribute to society beyond their wombs so I think that it could work."

Vance who had been almost as mute as Gibbs for the whole day, spoke up. "It would have to be pretty convincing evidence and how would you ensure that it falls into the right hands?"

"One of the Prince's sons' Sayif Ibn Alwaan is in the States, attending college. From all reports he has adopted the Frat Boy lifestyle. We could maybe approach him and enlist his help to get the medical reports to his father." Gibbs suggested.

"Yes that might work but Prince Omar would probably be suspicious of any information that he received in that fashion." Ducky observed.

Tony nodded. "Good point Ducky, but I think I know how we could organise to have the information fall into his hands that wouldn't make him distrustful of the source."

He frowned choosing his words carefully, mindful that there were a lot of people in the room who didn't know a great deal about his background. And he preferred it to stay that way. Oh sure they now all knew that his monster of a sperm donor had disowned him when he was 12 years old and that he was such a creep he would sell his own flesh and blood into a life of virtual slavery to make a buck and make friends in high places. He had no intention of them learning more ugly secrets about his childhood although some people suspected: Ducky, Gibbs, Tobias and Abby. But only Jess and Jimmy knew the full truth and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Anyway, we could get Senior's private physician to blackmail Prince Omar. Telling him he has information that Senior tried to cover up that will affect his family and bloodline. Demand Prince Omar give him, say 200 grand to turn the files over to him. If Brad and the guys could create records that make it look as if Senior knew about her medical condition and paid the doctor to falsify the medical records, then that would be a lot less suspicious." Tony postulated, working out the details as he spoke.

Tobias, Gibbs and Vance were all nodding, looking animated and making suggestions.

Ducky interjected. "Capitol plan, Anthony but what makes you think that Senior's personal physician will co-operate with us. Did you have a close relationship with the man when you were a child? After all we are asking him to blackmail a rather powerful international personage."

Tony thought back to the times his father in a drunken rage after his mother died, would lash out at him for some minor infraction: not filling his two fingers of scotch correctly, getting an A- in math, crying because he missed his mother or a score of other shocking indiscretions. Most of the time Tony would crawl away and fix up his own boo boos by himself but a few times when Senior had broken bones or he had wounds that needed stitching to stop him bleeding all over the furnishings, Dr Stevenson was called in.

Being a precocious kid who watched too much television, he'd made a cassette tape of what the doctor had said during those treatments. About how it was because Tony was a wicked little boy and no one would believe his father hurt him if he ever tried to tell anyone what really happened. How they would take him away and lock him up with other bad kids in jail if he squealed. And one of the maids that had been kind to him, had taken a whole heap of Polaroid photos of his really bad injuries and had sent them to him when he was at OSU. He'd transferred the contents of the cassette tape to a CD a few years ago and had copies entrusted to a few good friends in case he ever needed them.

"Let's just say that our shared history and a few warm fuzzy memories will more than likely do the trick, Ducky." Tony stated, as Jess discreetly leaned against him and squeezed his hand in silent support.

As they worked on the nuts and bolts of the plan, trying to anticipate any flaws as everyone was keen to make this work, Tia wandered out. She wanted to ask her father if they were allowed to watch Toy Story because the last DVD had finished. Getting up to change the DVD and hand the kids a bag of M & Ms to share, he missed the fact that Tia hadn't followed him back in to the television.

Instead she went and politely stood in front of Leon and Jackie Vance. "Excuse me Mr and Mrs Vance but maybe Gibbs will make you a new bigger bed if you ask him to – just like the one he made for my kitty-cat Luna – but bigger." Seeing the confused look on everyone's face, as well as the parents of Jarrod and Kayla, she explained hurriedly. "It's just that I heard Mrs Vance telling Jessie today that she'd kicked Mr Vance out of her bed and made him sleep on the sofa. But if you had a bigger bed then you could share." Looking at the adults all engaged in a variety of facial contortions, ranging from amusement to mortification and anger, she misinterpreted the reactions.

"Yes, I know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop on other people's conversations and I didn't mean to… I pinky swear," She promised, holding up her little finger and looking contrite. "But once I heard it I couldn't unhear it or forget about it because it isn't nice to have to sleep alone, especially if you have bad dreams. And Jarrod and Kayla's dad looks mad and kinda sad and lonely too." She explained, clearly deciding that retreat was the smartest course of action and departing rapidly.

After she'd gone everyone looked at the director and his wife. Jackie smirked. "What? After Jess told me how Leon seconded him to the FBI for a dangerous mission and told him he wasn't as valuable as certain other agents and he nearly got him killed and then has been treating him less than respectfully, I kicked him out of our bed. Told him that I absolutely did not find ambition and cruelty to be sexy and that I wanted the sweet, kind man and father of my children that I married, back again. When I recognise him again he can pack up the blankets and I'll welcome him back into our bed." She declared, eyeing her husband stonily. And he's working hard to regain my approval, aren't you Leon?" She enquired sweetly.

Her husband grimaced, sighed and gave in to the inevitable. "Yes Dear," he assured her dutifully as the others all grinned at his discomfort. No points for guessing who held the power in their relationship, even if he was the director of a federal agency. It also explained why he was acting so dour, so down in the mouth.

Jensen chuckled, before looking serious. "That sure is one sweet godchild you have, Jessie. As hurt as she is right now, she is still worrying about other people feeling bad."

Ducky smiled sadly. "Quite, Mr Jenson. Young Antonia appears to have inherited her father's overly developed concern for those around him, far too often at the expense of his own well-being." Looking around him significantly at certain individuals, he observed. "Just a pity that they didn't appreciate what a good friend they had before it was too late."

Rising to the Bait

Later that night Tony was lying in his bed with Jessie and Tia snuggled up between them with a soft smile on her face as she slept peacefully. He wasn't sure if the low vibrato purring was responsible for lulling her to sleep or the warm presence on her chest where the young feline had curled up when she climbed into bed. When his darling daughter begged him to let Luna sleep with her – with them – he couldn't turn her down. If it helped her sleep, he would do anything and Jimmy had already checked her out and given her a provisional clean bill of health.

It had been a good day overall but there had been hiccups. Once the other children had gone home Abby and Tia had gotten into their PJs and heated up some frozen pizzas so they could have their Harry Potter movie marathon. It had been planned for weeks but they'd never got a chance to watch it together. So it was with much anticipation they had sat down to watch at least the first 2 DVDs but the moment the first one got scary, Tia had had a melt down and they realised that the movies were not suitable for her to watch at the moment. Instead she'd watched the Aristocats and Milo and Otis. As they lay next to her, just watching her sleep, Tony commented that they would have to go through her movies and cull those that might be too traumatic.

"Actually, now that I stop and think about it, Tia hasn't been reading her beloved Harry Potter books lately, but I just thought she was having problems concentrating." Jessie observed.

"So we need to find some appropriate reading material as well," Tony groaned. "Guess Tolkien is out."

"Yeah, I would say that's an emphatic yes but she might like My Friend Flicka or there is a really nice series of horse books called The Silver Brumby that I think she'd really like. I was addicted to them when I was a kid."

"What the heck is a brumby?"

"It's a wild horse in Australia, T"

"So it's like a mustang then?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jessie responded lazily. Both of them were exhausted but still too strung out to sleep. The idea that Brad had come up with to save his little girl with had left them way too excited to sleep. Even after weeks of very little sleep, they'd kind of adapted to running on adrenaline and today had just been full on and he was still flying. All this stress had played havoc with their sleep patterns. And it had been plenty stressful today not just for his daughter. Hanging out with Vance and Gibbs in a social setting had been awesomely awkward today – even Tobias had looked traumatised.

Which reminded him of something that had been bothering him, "Hey Jess."

"Mmm…"

What were you and Diane talking about in the kitchen today that totally freaked out poor Tobes? He went in to get a beer and came running out again looking like he was gonna toss his cookies."

Jess opened her eyes wide as she replayed various conversations before starting to snigger. "He must have heard Diane and me bagging out Gibbs over his Rule six, when I was complaining about his less than stellar attempts to apologise to Tia."

"Ookaay, not seeing why that would put him in such a funk, Babe," Tony objected, puzzled since Fornell was well acquainted with Gibbs rules.

"Yeah maybe T, but did I mention that Diane has a solid theory about what prompted it? She reckons that contrary to public perception that Gibbs is hung like a horse, to quote the former Mrs Gibbs he has a teeny weenie and feels inadequate. That all that uber dom act is just really OTT compensating. Well he does drive a huge truck and runs around with guns after all. Oh, and she reckons that he's not like it at home – in fact he's passive aggressive. When they disagreed he'd sulk for days down in his basement with his bourbon and boat."

Sitting up carefully so she didn't wake up the sleeping child she looked at Tony who was looking horrified and dumbstruck at the revelations and more than a little like he might hurl too.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jethro's little soldier is…well little?" Jess wanted to know. "You shower with the man after all."

"Well yeah, Jessica but I've been taking communal showers with guys since boarding school. That includes RIMA, college gyms, cops and NCIS and that's a lot of guys and after a while you just stop noticing unless someone needs a truck to transport it or a magnifying glass to see it." He was silent for a while.

"Good lord, no wonder Tobias had a fit. Every time Gibbs quotes rule six we're both going to have really disturbing images and need to wipe our brains. Why did I ask?" He berated himself, pathetically. See this was why he hadn't been keen on getting too friendly with Diane Sterling.

Jessie typically ended up having the final word on the subject. "Of course he might have freaked out because he thought that Diane would compare him to Gibbs," She mused.

Looking at her expression he had a feeling that's exactly what had happened but Tony had learnt his lesson and kept his curiosity locked down tight. As it was there was no way that he'd be able to sleep without having nightmares about showers and Gibbs.

Focusing instead on all the kids movies in his DVD collection he mentally catalogued them in terms of them being suitable for his PTSD baby to watch or not. He'd recently got the two Tia and Tony movies – the original Disney movie made in 1975 Escape to Witch Mountain and directed by John Hough and the remake Race to Witch Mountain in 2009 and directed by Andy Fickman took place 30 years later. The second one was much darker according to reviews he'd read and instead of Tia and Tony it was Sarah and Seth. For the next one he wondered what names the kids would have – Ray and Ramona, Richard and Ruthie or Ryan and Rikki?

One thing he did know, they wouldn't be watching either movie with Tia, probably for a long time if ever. Bad guys chasing two kids across the country was too close to reality to ever be fun escapism and Donald Pleasence and Ray Milland exuded a menace that was rather disturbing.

He finally fell into a troubled sleep featuring aliens in showers and Gibbs with a microscope telling people that showering was a sign of weakness. Fighting his way through all the drool collecting in his neck, he was unable to escape. Opening his eyes, he was somewhat relieved to find that at some point in the early hours of the morning Tia had ended up with the top half of her using his chest as a pillow and her bottom half arranged over Jessie's midsection. Surprisingly Luna was draped under his neck from ear to ear like a scarf and drooling up a storm. Hopefully her dribbling was because she was teething or he was going to have a huge problem with her sleeping with them.


	31. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziva is acting suspicious and Tia continues to take small steps towards her recovery while plans are afoot to ensue that Tia will be able to live her life without fear of being abducted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Faldo for taming my punctuation.

The next few days following Tia's birthday party saw her making small but steady progress that Tony and Jessie had learnt to consider victories and they celebrated each one in a quiet understated way. They both understood by now that it would take a long time – maybe years before she dealt properly with all the issues and trauma that this year had brought. That wasn't to say that what had happened would ever magically go away or that Tia would necessarily be an emotional cripple either. As a child from a very dysfunctional family, Tony understood, perhaps better than most, because he was still struggling with some psychological issues as an adult.

Still, that hadn't prevented him from having a successful career and making some good friends over the years. It did however create obstacles and while everyone encountered their share of difficulties in life, he had probably had more of them and more severe ones to overcome. Yet he had managed. Armed with a strong resilience and an ability to forgive people and to laugh off his pain rather than dwell on it. Tia he felt sure, had inherited some of his resilience although most people considered it to be stubbornness. He was the first to recognise that one thing that most definitely wasn't his strong suit was patience. Something his partners could attest to, as stakeouts caused them to curse his inability to sit still and wait.

Yet the past few months had taught him that even the smallest of baby steps forward were to be cherished. Tia being able to concentrate enough to read a chapter of her book and actually process it, for example. Initially her inability to actually commit what she read to memory had been a constant source of frustration for her, which had in turn just made her ability to focus even worse. So it was a case of finding books that had one page chapters and a younger reading age to maximise her successes. Yet each hard won success built a bridge to the next one, small though they may be and Tony was incredibly proud of his brave, smart daughter and grateful that they were together.

He had to admit that Tia's kitty, Luna Lovegood had done wonders for his little girl. Even in the few days since she was adopted he could see a difference in Tia's ability to cope with being separated from him or Jess. Now she could be in a separate room in the house, most often her bedroom, with her cat as company for up to thirty minutes without needing physical reassurance. Again a small step to most people but a huge one for the little girl.

It was amazing what a difference that little bundle of fur had made to Tia. Helping her to settle in had given Tia something to focus on as they explored the house and most importantly, played together. It didn't sound like much, but Dr Bowen- Brown had assured them that her ability to play indicated that she was feeling secure enough to create a world where she controlled the rules, which in itself was empowering. Playing also required creativity and the ability to suspend reality and enter a world of make believe, which meant that she was able to let go of her anxieties long enough to immerse herself in an alternate reality.

Up until Luna's appearance, Tia hadn't really played - not since the last kidnapping attempt. She and Emily Fornell spent time together, they rode their ponies and they spent hours drawing pictures. She practised the piano, although that had caused angst too, since her problems with concentration had made that difficult too or she watched DVDs and swam in the pool. Just playing creatively was a new development.

In fact, while Tia had informed him before her tenth birthday that she was waaay too big to play with dolls, Daddy, it seemed that wasn't entirely true. Soon the very laid-back young kitten was being dressed up in various outfits that Tony soon realised were dolls clothes as he stared at naked dolls that sat, ignored on shelves, as Tia treated Luna like a living doll. He thanked their lucky stars that the small white cat had such an equable demeanour. She seemed to take it in her stride that she was dressed up, brushed with a soft brush, carried around like a doll and confided in like a counsellor. It all seemed to be just another day at the office for the odd eye coloured, domestic short haired feline.

Something for which Tony was eternally grateful for, since Tia's psychiatrist has explained that having the cat to confide in was an important benefit of pet ownership for children, especially only children, who didn't have siblings to confide in. For a child such as Tia who had experience loss and significant trauma, the ability to talk to a non-judgemental listener who didn't interrupt or ask questions and didn't mind listening to the same story repeated over and over without complaint, was simply priceless.

Then there was the fact that the last few nights, Tia had successfully managed to go to bed, with her kitten on her own. He and Jessie had joined her later without her having any panic attacks. She had had a few nightmares during the night but getting her back to sleep with the aid of a little motor purrer curled up against her chest, seemed to calm her racing heart and slow her breathing in record time. She was simply the best teddy-bear that money couldn't buy and if she migrated during the night, it was a price he and Jessie were more than willing to pay. Not the least because they all benefited from adding a fourth to the sleeping arrangements.

Basically, since Luna's arrival they had all slept better than they had in weeks. Luna was most certainly earning her cat biscuits and cat milk although she was also getting plenty of treats like chicken and cheese on the sly from his daughter. Frankly, if she demanded caviar and truffles he'd still gladly supply it for the smiles that he saw on Tia's face when she played with the rescue kitty.

~Rising To The Bait~

Tony watched as Gibbs departed the bullpen for LA, bound for their Office of Special Projects Unit. He'd left Tony to follow up the investigation into the savage torture and death of Marine Private First Class Nick Chandler, who'd died of asphyxiation caused by electrocution. It had been a particularly vicious murder as Ducky had explained in stark detail and now appeared to be linked to a case the OSP had been working on involving a drug runner known as Talia. Gibbs had called him back in to run the office and supervise Ziva, who had taken off the moment Gibbs had, ostensibly to track down a lead. Meanwhile McGee was shooting him dirty looks, furious that his banishment from the team had cost him a trip to LA where, according to Abby, they had lots and lots of cool toys. McGeek toys that he wasn't going to get to play with and that clearly was his fault, not Tim's.

Meanwhile, although the atmosphere at the office was definitely chilly, Tony was torn, knowing his presence was required to lead the team in DC while Tony the dad, wanted to be back with his daughter. He and Jess had agreed he was needed at NCIS in Gibbs' absence and she had managed to change her shifts around to the evenings for that week so that she was home with Tia during the day. If she got called in early or Tony got held up at work then he'd cleared it with Gibbs and Vance for Tia to be able to come into HQ along with her nanny/bodyguard Megan Jardine. In the meantime, Tia was texting and calling him regularly, and while their conversations seemed to be frivolous, it was his daughter's method of reassuring herself that all was well and he would keep her safe, as he promised.

Ziva had already expressed annoyance at the constant 'garage of phone calls and texts' and scowled when there was an incoming call or message but knew better than to express her opinion. Several weeks ago she'd unwisely decided to offer Tony the experience of her vast child rearing expertise and discovered at her peril that it had been a mistake.

Balboa had a front row seat, watching the melodrama unfold in disbelief. He then dutifully recounted the details to Jimmy and Ducky, who down in Autopsy, often missed out on what had happened.

Balboa's Flashback for Ducky and Jimmy:

Tony was back working half days and various people were dropping by to offer support and or assistance, which he appreciated. I stopped off at his desk to check in on how young Tia was doing.

"Up and down, Rick. Nights are bad – still quite a few nightmares." He zealously guarded her privacy not mentioning her incontinence issues or her uncontrollable crying fits that sometimes lasted for hours. "Better since she sleeps with both of us now. Still having flashbacks and her concentration is shot. We're all pretty sleep deprived."

"You should not be infanting her so much, Tony. She needs to toughen up, and not be encouraged to make such a fuss over some unpleasantness," the Israeli liaison interrupted their private conversation, unabashedly sticking her oar in.

I exchanged an incredulous look with Tony who had that dangerous gleam in his eye that I knew meant trouble.

"Indeed, Officer David… I had no idea that you were such an expert on child development and child rearing practises," the SFA drawled in a deceptively mild tone. One which had me grimacing and preparing to duck.

Apparently oblivious of the imminent explosion and heedless of his lack of enthusiasm, she continued to offer her unsought views. "In Israel, a child such as Antonia would be quickly identified as having great potential to become a gifted operative. She would be encouraged to develop the ingenuity and ability she demonstrated so effectively to her advantage to evade her kidnapper. She should be nurtured - taught to defend herself, using a knife and a gun…"

"Stop right there, David," Tony interrupted furiously. "I have no intention of turning my daughter into a juvenile super spy. Nor would I sacrifice her psychological welfare to 'toughen her up.' She's a little girl who's been severely traumatised, so excuse me if I take advice from an expert in childhood trauma and grief. Not some arrogant, psychologically stunted ex-assassin whose father's never going to be in the running for Father –of- the- year," Tony countered, icily.

"You need her to be weak so you can protect her and make yourself feel strong. She is not a nimmby pimmby so stop treating her like one. All this hugging and crying and touching and feeling just creates a victim mentality. Tell her to put it behind her and move on."

I winced because I knew that the angrier Tony was, the frostier and more remote he became. Anyone who really knew Tony knew that you did not want to get on his bad side, yet his dumbass team mates hadn't seemed to realise that the jock prankster could be one bad assed dude when he needed to be. I always thought that you had to be good at reading people to be a successful spy but Ziva seemed to be totally clueless, particularly when it came to Tony.

Despite her grandiloquent assertions about her abilities, I have to say that I was less than impressed with her abilities. She was incapable of following orders, in fact I firmly believed that if you ordered her that under no circumstances was she to cut off her arm, she'd do it anyway, just to spite you because she was convinced she knew better. Though it was her lack of judgement that often left me shocked and speechless, such as firing a gun in a metal shipping container or leaving Tony out of a team dinner. Underestimating Tony when he lead the team and was simultaneously running a long-term undercover mission boded badly for her ability to read people and situations. It was after all a skill that was essential in an agent. Her appalling judgement becoming involved with a suspect in a serial killer case was most definitely not what I'd have expected from an assassin from the feared Kidon bureau, either. Or else their standards had nosedived dramatically.

Watching as Tony stalked over to her desk to crowd her personal space as he ripped her a new one, I noticed Gibbs returning from a coffee run and shook my head – don't interrupt this. DiNozzo always reminds me of a large cat stalking prey when he is angered. He crowded Ziva so that she had risen out of her chair, retreating til she was pushed up against the back of the cubicle partition. Tony was right in her face, her body language conveying just how uncomfortable she was and quite a few people were enjoying the show, since it was a tactic that Ziva frequently employed on them.

"You will keep your ill-informed and uncalled-for opinions about my family including my daughter, Jessie or me to yourself. Do you hear? I don't care what you think, what Mossad would do, what your damned father did or does. I want better for my little girl than that and you don't know her or what's best for her." Tony's eyes glittered dangerously and he smiled but it was without a hint of humour.

"You don't even know me, despite your stupid dossier and your preconceptions. If you really knew me then you wouldn't makes such ignorant suggestions. Stop messing in my business Zeeeva and I'm going to share something with you that I learnt a long time ago, although I doubt that you'll take it on board. The key to success is to never stop learning. The key to failure is to think you know it all."

Giving her a final glare that would curdle milk, he spun on his heel and took off for the stairs. "Tell Gibbs I'm off getting coffee, Rick," he tossed over his shoulder and I exchanged a look with Gibbs who strode into the bullpen, shooting an evil glare at Ziva who looked ready to launch into a tirade.

"Save it, Ziver. Ya got some good advice – take it!"

End of flashback

Listening to her complaints about the disruption, Tony couldn't help but recall her real objections weren't about the interruption but fortunately she'd learnt to hold her tongue.

Reading the last text from Tia, he chuckled. She and Luna were watching Puss in Boots with Antonio Banderas and then they were planning on doing some painting. The feline already had her 'works of art' hanging on the fridge and Jimmy and Abby both had one of her masterpieces, too. Jarrod Jensen was the next lucky recipient of her artwork. By the time Luna had covered a page with multi coloured paw prints of nontoxic watercolours, the white gangly scrap was always a mess which then necessitated a clean-up. To Tony's astonishment, that equated to Tia and Luna taking a joint bubble bath, which the rescue kitten seemed to relish. Personally he thought the cat had an identity crisis, perhaps thinking she was a seal.

Hearing Ziva's disapproving huff and observing her exaggerated eye roll, Tony turned his thoughts to their liaison officer. It was blatantly clear that Ziva was hiding something and that it was something big. Even before she took off yesterday when Gibbs was barely out of the door, tossing him a lame excuse that she was following a lead and returned today without explanation. When he called her on it, she'd replied that it hadn't panned out but by then he knew that she was flat out lying to him.

The truth was that she had been positively furtive for some time now and the mysterious phone calls always had her acting guilty. He felt like telling her that if she was going to take phone calls she wanted to hide, then she should either have them call when she was on a break and could ensure she had privacy or she should stop acting like they were important. Of course, speaking in English would also be a whole lot less suspicious than Hebrew or at the least, she could try smiling, laughing and looking like it was a friendly conversation which would also help dispel suspicion. Of course, he had no intention of coaching Ms David but he was surprised that she wasn't more skilled at subterfuge especially since she was a spy.

Following a discussion with Ducky and some investigation, because while he didn't possess Gibbs famous gut, he trusted his own intuition and it was screaming, he enlisted Abby's help to discover what Ziva was hiding. Smirking at her attempt to deflect him with accusations of being jealous of her mysterious boyfriend, he persisted in determining what was going on. Although he cared about his team members, he could never ever forget that Ziva had a hand in Caitlyn Todd's death, both in her compilation of dossiers for Ari and her refusal to accept the possibility that he'd gone rogue. So while he hoped he was wrong, his suspicion had been stirred and once the question had been asked, he couldn't let it ride.

Having discovered that Michael Rivkiin worked for Mossad with strong links to Eli David and had landed in DC, it wasn't difficult to join the dots. When he had deliberately asked Ziva if Michael was here she point blank lied to him and that had been like a kick to the stomach. He couldn't trust her – NCIS couldn't trust her and wasn't that a kicker. Little Miss 'Team –Members -Shouldn't – Keep – Secrets' was such a hypocrite. Clearly she had attended the Leroy Jethro Gibbs school of "do as I say not as I do,' where it was unforgivable to keep her in the dark but she had no problems doing it to them.

The trouble was that the last time Eli David had played silly buggers with them, as Ducky would say, Tony lost a partner, damn near lost his whole team and almost got himself blow to smithereens. With the loss of his friend and former lover Paula Cassidy not so long ago, he was determined not to lose another colleague due to the machination of Mossad. Bottom line was he didn't trust them as far as he could throw them.

Then today it just got worse. Ziva's 'boyfriend' Michael Rivkin, who according to her, wasn't supposed to be in the country had obviously flown from DC to Los Angeles. He'd well and truly stuck his oar into the drug running case that had uncovered a sleeper terrorist cell. He had cut a swathe through the cell, killing without compunction and when he was caught, dropped Ziva in it. Tony watched as Ziva basically lied point blank to Gibbs, saying that apart from confirming he was with Mossad she didn't know anything about him. Since she had worked with him in Morocco undercover that was a blatant lie, even if she hadn't been with him in DC.

It was devastating to know that she couldn't be trusted, although he suspected that that Gibbs would take the news even harder. He had always had doubts about her since discovering her involvement in preparing dossiers about their team that had effectively signed Cate's death warrant because of Gibbs' wife and daughter's murder and his inability to move on. Ari had chosen her to die up there on the roof instead of him because of those damned dossiers. But Gibbs trusted her with his life so the betrayal was clearly going to hit him hard.

True to his promise back in the hospital when he vowed that he would no longer cover for his team, Tony would be letting Gibbs know that Ziva was lying. That her deception was interfering in a federal investigation into drug running, murder of a Marine and terrorism. If she thought he was bluffing about covering up for them, then she was in for a nasty shock. While he cared about the team and didn't want anything bad to happen to them, he no longer considered it his job to protect them from their own stupidity. They thought they were far superior to him, so in that case they could all clean up their own messes.

~Rising To the Bait~

Jessie stared at the odd couple in the bathtub. Tia was dressed in her swimsuit and sitting a tub with only a couple of inches of water and several more inches of bubbles. The tiny cat looking more like a drowned rat than an elegant feline, was slapping bubbles with her paws. Jessie shook her head in disbelief. If she hadn't seen this on more than one occasion she would swear that she was hallucinating. Cats didn't like water after all.

She vaguely remembered that there was one breed of cat from Greece or Turkey that liked to swim but Luna was just your average garden variety moggy, aka domestic short haired cat and therefore she was not supposed to like taking baths. Yet here she was, having just as much fun as her human. They had had to make sure that Tia understood that she had to watch her constantly while she was in the water, since she was too little to get out of the tub without help.

Jessie watched them for ten minutes more and then suggested they get out and get dried. Carefully rinsing all the bubbles off the kitten, they wrapped her in a towel and gently rubbed her down. Being small and not having much body fat, she got cold really quickly. A game of chase the feather toy soon had her warming up nicely then Tia and her shadow disappeared into her room to get dressed. In Luna's case that meant donning a set of fairy wings and a tulle ballet skirt.

As she pottered around upstairs, the cop could hear her god daughter chattering away to the scrap of fur and whiskers. Even with little Emily Fornell, Tia was nowhere near as voluble about her thoughts and feelings. It was as if with the cat to confide in, she was totally uncensored in what she said, which clearly was a very good thing. Jessie knew that one of the important factors in processing grief was to talk about the grief or trauma.

The problem was that most people were initially extremely sympathetic, listening to stories of grief-stricken/traumatised friends or acquaintances when they talked about their lost loved one or the incident that caused their trauma. Yet fairly soon, they became bored with what they saw as the person going over and over the same old ground, constantly. It was seen as dwelling in the past, being morbid or being a drama queen. Soon friends and colleagues began avoiding them or grew impatient with what they wrongly assumed was the individual wallowing. Even the most supportive of friends began trotting out platitudes about putting the past behind them, time to move on, time heals all wounds. While less empathetic people became impatient or angry, telling them to get over it or suck it up.

She'd seen it happen on the job all the time and as a sergeant and now lieutenant, it was part of her duty of care to help her detectives deal with trauma and grief. People were expected to mourn or have a melt down for a few weeks and then shake it off and get back to 'normal' and those unrealistic expectations were due in no small part to how TV shows and movies portrayed what was a normal part of life. People always just bounced back on TV but that just didn't happen in real life. In real life it took time to recover. And a real part of that recovery was talking about what happened… however many times as it took to process the loss. Luna never got tired of listening or was judgemental if Tia expressed negative emotions. She never got angry because Tia was repeating herself over and over and she seemed to always know when her little human was particularly in need of a cuddle. She was part therapist, part confidant and 100 percent lifelong friend.

Resolving that she would have to remember to send Jarrod Jensen a big hamper basket full of baked goods and preserves from a farmers market to thank him for finding the rescue kitten for them. She suspected that as an avowed bachelor he probably didn't do a lot baking himself. Heading into her own bedroom that she hadn't spent a lot of time in, well not since Tia started sleeping in Tony's bed every night, she decided to check her emails since Tia was occupied at the moment. Booting up her laptop she answered a couple of work related emails before opening one that Dr Brad Pitt had sent to Tony and cc'd to her. She was keen to discover what progress the docs had made with creating a fictitious medical history.

Quickly she scanned the email. At the moment, the three medicos – Brad, Ducky and Siobhan were investigating the feasibility of using Turner Syndrome as the reason why Tia was supposedly infertile. There was some objection from Brad about her lacking the typical physical characteristics although Siobhan had argued that some girls with the syndrome had few recognisable characteristics. She also pointed out that one of its pluses was that it had a relatively common incidence.

Ducky felt that they should go with an anatomical problem – Jess supposed that meant something like being born without ovaries. Ducky argued that it would be relatively simple to fake such a disorder and they wouldn't have to account for a lack of physical characteristics. They had decided to investigate both options further and get back together again at the weekend, work permitting.

Jessie sent off a bunch of emails to Tobias and some of her pals who were helping her keep track of Dr Jonathon Rodrick Stevenson. They had discovered that he had gone to ground, disappearing from New York a few years ago. After a frenzied search they finally located the douche bag hiding in a bucolic little community in Vermont. Although he wasn't practising any more (one reason it was hard to track him down) he'd settled in and become a respected doyen of the community, so they were hopeful that he wasn't going to want his new neighbours to learn about his less than morally upstanding behaviour. Jess and Jimmy had volunteered to approach the creep when it was time, ostensibly because it was difficult for Tony to be so far away from Tia right now. Mostly though, to save him the necessity of having to deal with the disgusting pustule.

Both of them already knew about the evidence Tony had kept on the doctor, so there was no issue with reading anyone else in, not to mention that they were both really looking forward to confronting him. But the main reason why they wanted to do this was because they felt that T had enough emotional crap to deal with as it was. There was still the trial to be faced and that was going to be torture.

End Notes:

FYI the cat that Jessie refers to rather vaguely is of course the ancient breed of cat from the Lake Van region in Turkey and these cats do go swimming in the lake. And while most cats hate water, Luna's affinity is not entirely fanciful. A friend had a DSH that would voluntarily go and shower with her little boy. I also had a much loved boy who would join me in the bath and he loved to pop bubbles.


	32. Suspicions, Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can no longer dismiss his distrust and suspicions in light of too many things that don't add up over the ICE Agent Tom Sherman's death and Jimmy and Jessie head off to Vermont to enlist the help of Senior's former physician to save Tia.

Standing on the SecNav's property, it had struck Tony that Ziva was being very cooperative, offering to shimmy up the tree and check out if that was how the suspect had managed to gained entry to Philip Davenport's home. Despite being heavily protected by Immigration and Customs Enforcement Agents, an intruder had still been able to breach the security and the evidence for that was pretty damned clear since they'd found ICE Agent Sherman dead outside a set of French doors. He'd been standing guard during a so-called poker game between the SecNav and several other alphabet directors but clearly it was a lot more than a harmless poker game.

Plus the NCIS director, Leon Vance had been conspicuous by his absence. What was that about – it was downright hinky! Tony absolutely hated it when the Powers That Be kept them in the dark and right now it felt like they were playing Blind Man's Bluff.

Then there was Ziva and her attempts to be accommodating which merely stirred his suspicions more than ever. It was simply too dramatic a turnaround from her attitude to him when Gibbs was in LA working with OSP for Tony to trust her. She had made it clear that she didn't feel that she had done anything wrong in lying to him because he wasn't Gibbs. Of course, that sentiment was hardly a surprise to him. She'd first uttered it back when Gibbs retired and headed off into the wide blue yonder.

Nothing he'd done could ever match the abilities of Leroy Jethro Gibbs in the eyes of Ziva, McGee or Abby. But the truth is, she had lied and deceived him and he was in charge in Gibbs absence whether she liked it or not. It mattered naught if she thought he wasn't worthy of her respect. She had broken the rules and he wasn't Gibbs wasn't going to cut it as a defence with him. Not any longer.

And just as he'd vowed that he would, when he was in the hospital after his and Tia's abduction, the senior field agent hadn't covered up for Ziva over her lies about Michael Rivkin. When Gibbs returned from Los Angeles, Tony showed Gibbs the proof that Ziva had in fact worked with Rivkin a few months previously when the team had been disbanded. Plus he outlined how she had been less that truthful with him and gone haring off to play footsy with her Mossad buddy that she 'didn't know' the minute Gibbs was out of sight while he was left to do the work for both of them.

Where once DiNozzo might have covered for her, no more! Little Ms 'A Team Shouldn't Keep Secrets' could explain to Gibbs all on her lonesome why she wasn't being forthright with her teammates and superiors and good luck to her. He was done covering up for them, they'd never appreciated it anyway.

In typical Gibbs fashion he didn't deign to inform Tony what, if any, measures he'd decided to take over Tony's report or her lies, although he did wonder if her more compliant demeanour might be due to something Gibbs said to her. Tony really didn't understand Gibbs unquestioning loyalty to the Israeli liaison. Oh he got that Gibbs had a truckload of papa bear instincts and no one to use them upon, with the loss of his only child and that Abby and Ziva fulfilled a gaping need in his psyche. But Ziva's raison d'etre was being a spy for heaven's sake and with Mossad's record of interference in US affairs, Tony couldn't fathom where she earned such blind devotion from Gibbs. After all, if you were to Google the phrase 'pathologically suspicious' what you ended up with was a life sized picture of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Yes, he also knew that Ziva killed her half-brother when Ari tried to kill Gibbs and that was why he trusted her but c'mon, this wasn't kindergarten and 'we're BFF' crap didn't cut it in their job. Ziva worked for Mossad and Israel, not the United States or Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Her first loyalty was always going to be to her mother country and Eli David, her father. He'd trained her to be a spy and an assassin and honestly, how probable was it that Eli was going to let a valuable intelligence asset sit on her butt at NCIS playing cops and robbers. If she'd been working in counter intelligence at NCIS it might make the slightest bit of sense to have her as a liaison but why was Daddy David so damned eager to have her on the MCRT?

Which left him wondering why it was that Gibbs was so trusting of their Israeli liaison. He knew as well as Tony that having a Mossad liaison on their team served no real purpose, as the cases that they worked were of little to no import to Mossad ninety nine percent of the time. Certainly not enough to justify having a liaison on their team full time and Tony was equally sure that Gibbs the SSA, not Jethro the surrogate father was well aware of that too. Knew that the definition of a liaison was the relationship or contact established via communications between the armed forces or organisations, ensuring concerted action and cooperation. And see, right there was where the whole concept of a Mossad Liaison imploded.

Ziva was a liaison or that was her official title, but in reality she was more of a contact since she had admitted that her loyalty to providing information didn't rest with the agency and it's personnel but with just one individual named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ziva was nothing more or less than an informant, like the scores that Tony had cultivated over the years when he was a cop. His CIs were loyal only to him, not the department and provided him with valuable Intel they heard on the streets that may or may not be useful and yes, they were valuable sources of data for him, and by extension the department. But that in no way made them cops or detectives and if anyone had suggested bringing them onto the force to work as liaisons, they would have been shipped out to a hospital with strait jackets and rubber rooms.

The notion was patently crazy with a capital C and yet that was what Shepard, Vance and Gibbs had agreed to do with Ziva. Her training was in espionage and assassination and she was a valuable and highly trained Mossad asset - as she reminded them on a daily basis, so why was she left mouldering away on the MCRT? It wasn't logical and he knew damned well that Eli David wouldn't have left her here unless he was getting well and truly compensated for the loss of his prized asset. The question was what was his quid pro quo?

The liaison excuse was a bunch of crap since neither she nor Mossad had cooperated on this or several other cases where the MCRT and Mossad interests intersected. Rather than cooperate, they had been downright obstructionist and deceitful. And when push came to shove, Ziva would follow orders – not Gibbs' orders, certainly not NCIS' orders but Mossad's orders because Ziva didn't work for NCIS, she worked for Mossad and it was stupid to expect her allegiances to be otherwise. If he was liaison in Israel, his allegiance would be to the USA and NCIS – it was a no brainer. So how could Gibbs, who was supposed to be such a brilliant strategist, not know that there was absolutely no sense in having Ziva on the MCRT? Which meant there was a hidden agenda at work but what the hell was it?

So Tony really didn't understand how when it came to matters of nation security, the Boss could be so trusting when it came to Ziva. Tony had saved his six on more than one occasion but he didn't warrant the unquestioning loyalty that Ziva was afforded despite her deception nor did Tony merit the same level of trust from the boss. He'd been metaphorically kicked to the kerb because he'd ordered by Shepard not to divulge that he was working undercover on the La Grenouille Op. Gibbs had totally cold shouldered him after that. DiNozzo was certain not reading him in on Domino was Gibbs payback for Tony keeping him in the dark over The Frog - there seemed to be a distinct double standard at work here.

Still, regardless of what had been said or not said between Gibbs and Ziva after he'd told Gibbs what had gone one during his absence, deep down the boss must still have some doubts. Why else would he tell him to keep his eyes and ears open although he seemed to think that Michael Rivkin had headed back to Mossad after he left LA. Tony was pretty sure if he thought otherwise, the boss would have ripped DC apart looking after the death of Sherman and Tabal.

Tony didn't have the same confidence and he wouldn't have been at all surprised to learn that lover-boy had stopped off to see Ziva and while here, just happened to drop in on the SecNav in the middle of the game. At least that is what he'd tell her but it seemed that the 'poker game' cum security conference was the real objective, not a brief assignation with his Mossad lover. It was more proof that the Liaison position wasn't serving its stated purpose in engendering cooperation and a close relationship between the two organisations if Rivkin had been the spy as Tony had good reason to believe.

And it was rather ironic that Tony's suspicions had been raised by the out of character behaviour of their Mossad super spy. For a spy, she was pretty crap at acting innocent. For a start there was her unusually polite reaction to ICE Agent Julia Foster-Yates since she was usually rather curt or dismissive of other female agents, seeing them as competition perhaps. He remembered how she's treated Paula and Nikki and she'd been awkward around Michelle Lee too and that was well before they knew that she was the mole. But that on its own wasn't enough make him watch her every move.

Still the final straw had been when Ziva had taken off again following the phone call that had Tony seriously questioning her acting ability if she was trying to pretend that Rivkin wasn't staying with her in DC. He was beginning to question whether she was trying to get caught out?

It was one thing to play hooky from work when Gibbs was in LA but to continue to do it once he was back again was extremely foolhardy. And then there was the actual phone call - once again, she was acting furtive and speaking in Hebrew. Once Tony's suspicions about the call had been triggered, how could he not make a note of the Hebrew words phonetically and Google them to get them translated.

Once translated, it didn't take long to realised that she was on her way to a rendezvous with her 'boyfriend' aka Michael Rivkin aka Persona Non Grata with NCIS. So much for the bastard listening to Macy and Gibbs who'd both on separate occasions given him his marching orders courtesy of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act warrant – bluntly warning him to get out of Dodge. Time to let the bastard know that he was aware the Kidon assassin was still in the country – see if he could persuade him to leave. Not that he was expecting that Rivkin would listen to him but the more agents that told him to piss off since he was operating without sanction, the harder it was for the Mossad apologists, aka Director Vance and SecNav to sweep it all under the carpet.

So deciding that there was no time like the present to have a chat with Rivkin he'd called up Ziva and lied to her, telling her that Gibbs wanted her back ASAP since they'd had a break in the case. When she left the restaurant, Tony had slipped into her seat, figuring he might as well waste his time and piss off the arrogant SOB a bit if he could. And Tony was pretty sure he could piss him off – he was good at it. And if anyone had asked him to justify the claim that Rivkin was an arrogant SOB he would have pointed out that most agents when informed that they were to leave the foreign country they entered illegally, would take the hint and skedaddle but he had flipped them the bird and carried on regardless. No, he was egotistical alright, not at all concerned about being discovered – any wonder Ziva seemed smitten by him. Arrogance seemed to be a trait she admired, unless it was in senior field agents, she called him an arrogant jim-ass and it had definitely wasn't meant as an compliment.

Tony really didn't feel remorseful at lying to her to get her out of the way so he could confront Rivkin. After all, she'd been deceiving them for months or at the very least, had been fast and loose with the truth. According to Gibbs, Michael had been seeing the terrorist's sister for the last three months, while dating/sleeping with Ziva. Rather ironically, this was all taking place while she was giving him a hard time about keeping Tia a secret, but she was also keeping a huge secret from the team. But then she always had been a master player at the boss' game of 'do as I say, not as I do'.

Now finally as he sat here in the solitude of the bullpen at the end of the day, contemplating the way the case had played out, he still felt monumentally uneasy with it all. Somehow, the whole case felt off somehow, right from the word go and it never righted itself even now at the so called conclusion when everything had been wrapped up. Even now, when most people had gone home he was sitting here, ostensibly doing paperwork but basically what he was doing was stewing because nothing rang true.

It started with Ziva's politeness to the female ICE agent, a perhaps foolish strategy since it was out of character. Plus her slipping away while Gibbs was on the case and then the terribly neat way Abin Tabal's suicide happened to tie up the case. Also the way Agent Sherman's death was ruled as accidental which seemed to effectively put the whole case to bed and that just didn't sit right with Tony. The rush to assume that Tabal was the one responsible for the ICE agent's death seemed way too convenient and tidy and Tony didn't trust deaths that were neat and tidy. He also was pretty sure a terrorist would simply slit an opponent's throat rather than attempt a choke hold. There were way too many assumptions for his liking and not nearly enough investigating going on. Despite his protests, people at the top seemed way too eager to sweep it all under the carpet.

At the end of the day, a federal agent was dead, and the fact that he might not have been where he was supposed to be wasn't an excuse for the intruder assaulting him and placing him in a choke hold. It made the individual who assaulted him culpable for his death. They might not have intended to kill him but their actions resulted in Sherman's death and that was the bottom line. The way a court would see it, the killer was trespassing on private property, attempting to spy on a security conference between the FBI, CIA, Sec Nav and ICE and even if the killer hadn't intended on killing him, Sherman was still dead. Even if Sherman was a big jerk and had a problem taking orders from Forster-Yates or other up and coming female agents, it still didn't mean he deserved to die. McGee, Ziva and Cate, rest her soul, all had problems following orders that he issued, but that didn't mean that if someone killed them that it was in any way justified.

Yet that seemed to be the line that TPTB expected them to toe – ICE agent was in the wrong place at the wrong time because he was a jerk and died due to a medical condition. Then Tabal, their terrorist killed himself in a fit of remorse at blowing the mission and being discovered. Sorry – Tony wasn't buying it. Why not continue to investigate other suspects who had motive for crashing the conference since there wasn't proof that Tabal was the intruder? So was it paranoid to suspect Rivkin had something to do with both Sherman and Rivkin considering the origin of the bug? It seemed extremely unlikely that Tabal would use a piece of Mossad issued equipment.

Perhaps some of Ziva's weird behaviour wasn't that she was trying to keep a low profile or that she was smarting from a Gibbs interrogating and rebuke. Perhaps it stemmed from her suspicion or even knowledge that Rivkin had killed Sherman while planting the bug to spy on SecNav's little poker gathering and that Rivkin had gotten rid of Tabal just like he'd cleaned house with the rest of the terrorist cell in LA. Because to be honest, suicide just seemed less and less probable. The crime scene was too damned pristine – it was a text book suicide and Tony had learnt not to trust anything that was too perfect or too easy – maybe that was the fault of working for Gibbs for so many years.

Then there was how damned eager the director was to close the case down before the joint taskforce could investigate further. Plus Vance's swiftness in linking Tabal to the Sherman killing, putting the whole sordid to bed and he was left asking can anyone say cover up? As a cop, Tony had learnt from bitter experience to distrust cases that were too neat and tidy, because in real life, nothing was ever simple. Life was messy!

He was also rather surprised that Gibbs and Fornell seemed so quick to accept the findings of suicide and agree with the party line that Sherman's killer was dead due to suicide. He was also more than a little pissed off that they'd sought to lecture him about Rule # 10 and 11. Trouble with the lecture was that Tony didn't see that he was breaking Rule # 11 since he was convinced that the case was far from closed, therefore how could he walk away?

He was as certain as he could be without definitive proof that Tabal's suicide wasn't really a suicide but assassination - according to Mossad - but murder in the eyes of the law. He just couldn't prove it yet. One thing no one seemed willing to acknowledge was that being a terrorist was an awfully dangerous occupation with an extremely short life expectancy if you were in the vicinity of Michael Rivkin. Yes Gibbs had ordered him to keep on the Kidon angle and he was grateful for small mercies. Yet Tony couldn't help wondering if Gibbs' alacrity to accept that the case had been solved was a Papa Bear's subconscious fear that his surrogate daughter knew a heck of a lot more about it than she was letting on.

Which begged the question – what ever happened to Rule # 10 since they were up to their necks in the damned thing. Although that then posed another question - had Gibbs' famous gut gone AU because if not, then it surely it had to be yelling at him that this wasn't right.

Tony stood up and decided to head on down to the lab and have a little chat with Abby to see if she had anything, before heading home to Tia. He knew that she wouldn't let go of evidence just because the case was closed. Their forensic scientist was like a dog with a bone and wouldn't stop worrying it until every last piece of flesh was gone. Until then, she wouldn't be able to put it to bed and because it was purely evidence based it would be coming from a different place than his more amorphous feelings and experience.

Plus he wanted to chat to her about Jessie and Jimmy who'd had headed off this morning to persuade the sack of excrement who'd been his sperm donor's private physician to be the go-between so they could get the mocked up medical records of Tia into Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan's clutches. It was hopefully going to give them back their freedom from having to watch Tia 24/7 just so she wasn't abducted.

The pair wouldn't return til tomorrow night and he hoped that they were successful. He hated that they would see all the photos of him as a child and hear the tapes he'd secretly recorded. Even if they already knew about them, there was a big difference between knowing something and seeing it with your own eyes. He hated to be viewed as pathetic by anyone but he was willing to make any sacrifice necessary, anything to keep his daughter safe.

Exiting the elevator he wandered into Abby's lab. "Hey there Abbs, what do you got? Anything seem hinky to you?"

~Rising to the Bait~

Lieutenant Jessie Lawless was driving her Ford Tahoe while Jimmy Palmer sat in the shotgun seat. Jimmy had offered to drive, but Jess had simply snorted. She'd seen too many vehicular accidents in her time as a cop to be comfortable turning over the driving on a long trip to someone who's driving skills she wasn't familiar with. The very notion made her nervous, sweaty palms, queasy stomach – no thank-you very much. The trip was approximately seven hours of driving to Dorset, Vermont and they would stop overnight someplace once they got there. They hadn't booked in anywhere yet but there were lots of B & Bs or cosy inns and it was midweek so she figured it shouldn't be a problem.

She'd appointed Palmer as the navigator for the trip despite the dire warnings from Ducky about Jimmy's inability to find his way out of a wet paper bag, let alone navigate to a crime scene. That had been concerning but Tony had chuckled and told her in private that the Gremlin was a fine navigator but could hardly be blamed if the driver aka Dr Donald Mallard failed to follow directions well. He reckoned Ducky had directional dyslexia - Jimmy said turn right at the next intersection and his brain went left. So Jessie decided to trust Jimmy, besides she had an excellent sense of direction.

They'd made excellent time on the drive from DC to Vermont to confront Dr Jonathon Stevenson... the former private physician to Tony's poor excuse for a father. She and Palmer were off to do a spot of persuasion and were both looking forward to it. For the first part of the journey, they discussed the situation with Tony and Tia and how the three doctors who were to all intents and purposes de facto family to the pair, had doctored up a medical history. After a general vote, it was decided to go with Ducky's suggestion that a congenital deformity of the reproductive tract had been discovered, rather than a sex chromosomal abnormality.

The docs had decided that Antonia was supposed to have been born with incomplete fallopian tubes. Siobhan had objected, pointing out that such a situation was unlikely to be discovered until a female attempted to get pregnant, so it wouldn't discover it at birth. Ducky had then floored them with a typical Mallard-like display of medical trivial stating that 0.03 percent of females were born without visible hymen. He then pointed out, that an absent hymen would, considering her future as a royal bride, have been cause for major panic. It would then have prompted Dr Stevenson to order further medical investigations and the incomplete fallopian tubes would be diagnosed. They were alleging that Senior had dummied up her medical reports to cover up that fact and they then created surgical records documenting that a hymen had been created which gave credence to the cover-up. Stevenson would explain that Senior knew if she turned up sans one, they would reject her immediately as a suitable bride. That would have left Senior unable to fulfil his part of the contract and with a large amount of money to pay back.

Everyone agreed that this was a highly plausibly scenario, not just Siobhan who readily agreed with this scenario but Brad, Jimmy, Jess and Tony too. So the docs set to creating dummy records documenting the infant being diagnosed as being born without a hymen and then Senior ordering Dr Stevenson to investigate if there were any other congenital abnormalities. Brad created the surgical and hospital records for the reconstructed hymen and all three doctors then set about creating a dummied set of medical records, supposedly created by Dr Stevenson on Senior's orders. When they'd finished it was agreed that it was a masterful set of false medical records and that it should be more than adequate for the job that was required of them. Even if Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan did ask his own medical advisors to examine them and give an opinion, Ducky was confident that they would stand up to the scrutiny.

In fact, there was a generalised air of celebration that preceded their completion and Jess and Jimmy's little chat with the good Dr Stevenson. They'd all ended up getting together at Tony's last weekend, ordering in Thai and Chinese takeout. Diane had brought Emily and Jackie had dragged along her husband and two excited kids. They'd topped it off with a movie night of Toy Stories I & II and several Shrek DVDs which Gibbs thought they were all nuts for watching. Although since returning from OSP in LA, according to Tony, he'd been acting weird. Jess knew that Tony wasn't totally convinced that it was just because of the case with the terrorist, Callen getting shot or Rivkin and Ziva's carry on. He was sure there was something else bothering him too.

Mind, Jess wasn't convinced that Gibb's sense of humour, even when he was himself, was congruent with average people. He seemed to be mostly amused by mind games and jokes that were, in her humble opinion, actually cruel teasing and she wasn't even going to get started on head slapping. If she used them to discipline, excuse me 'focus' her Dees she'd be sitting in a jail cell facing assault charges. Making his agents or green probies piss their pants was not hilarious in her book. It was bullying and cruel to use power over someone who wasn't an equal or in a position to fight back. So Jess wasn't really surprised that he didn't get the sophisticated humour that sat neatly alongside the more basic humour that the kids found so appealing in these kids' classics.

Then again, Jess thought that it said far more about Jethro's lack of emotional development or E.Q. than it did about the rest of the motley bunch's mental stability. But then, she was not Gibbs biggest fan and probably never would be. She could never understand the mystique that he'd manage to weave over his people. Her team of detectives were a darn sight more than the three agents he had on his team and she didn't need to terrify and screw with their minds to earn their respect, either. So she was rather contemptuous of the lengths he went to, to seem invincible. To her it added up to a whole lot of pathetic and insecure.

Still, aside from Gibbs grumpiness, they had all had a good night and were full of hope that their plan would work. It had to. Plus Abby had chimed in, offering to carry out Plan B if their Plan A didn't pan out. When Jessie wanted to know what Plan B was, Tony had guffawed loud and long.

"Abbs will threaten to kill him if he doesn't get the records to Prince Ibn Alwaan and then she'll inform us that being a forensic genius, she can kill and leave no trace."

Jess looked angry and a bit hurt. Why hadn't Tony consulted her on Plan B? She thought he trusted her. "When did you come up with this daft plan, Tony?"

"Abbs did, about eight years ago…give or take."

"Hang on, we only came up with Plan A a few weeks ago, how could you come up with an alternative plan so long ago, Tony?" Was he pulling her leg for some reason?

Abby was giggling like some overgrown demented child. "Because Jess, that's my preferred plan for any time anyone threatens to hurt my guys. I keep telling Tony and Gibbs I can kill without leaving a trace but so far they haven't taken me up on the offer. But for little Tia, say the word and Plan B is good to go." She bounced up and down enthusiastically. "And once this is over, I bags taking my honorary niece to Disneyland."

"Tony shook his head, "Once this is over Abby, I'm not letting her out of my sight for longer than a couple of hours until she's 40."

Abby pouted but after a few seconds nodded and clasped her hands together in supplication. "So when you take her Disneyland, can I come too? Please, pretty please, Tony with sprinkles on top."

He just laughed at her. "We'll see, Abbs… we'll see!"

So now Jess and Jimmy were making their way to Dorset, Vermont to 'talk' to Dorset's newest town councillor, former Doctor Jonathon Stevenson. One of the monsters who made Tony's childhood such a miserable one when he actively enabled Senior's neglect and abuse by not only remaining silent when he should have reported it but helped threaten the child into remaining silent as well.


	33. Facing Uncomfortable Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy confronts Jess about something personal and Abby uncovers some evidence that will shatter Gibbs

They'd been making good time on their way to Vermont. Jimmy was gratified to see that Jessie was a good driver, unlike Gibbs and Ziva who terrified the living daylights out of him when he rode with them. He also noted that the police lieutenant took directions well, unlike his mentor Dr Mallard whose sense of direction was atrocious. Some Jimmy could relax and enjoy the company, trying to forget the unpleasant task that they'd volunteered for. He usually wasn't exposed to dirtbags, just the damage they'd inflicted upon others. He was both looking forward to it and dreading it too.

The conversation had been desultory for the past hour, each mulling over their own private thoughts. It was approximately 70 miles North of New York City that Jimmy decided that as he wasn't driving that he might as well get something off his chest that had been bugging him for a long time.

Taking a plastic box of carrot and celery sticks out of his backpack, he offered Jessie some pieces to much on, and took a piece of carrot himself, before taking the bull by the horns.

"Hey Jess, do you mind if I ask you something rather personal?" He requested of his travelling companion.

Jess looked meditative, before shrugging. "I guess…"

He grinned. "Okay… so how long have you been in love with Tony?"

"Whoa…what? Where's that coming from, Jimmy? I love Tony… he and Mel are my best friends, even if I didn't see them for years. And more to the point, I'm Tia's Godmother. If anything were to happen to Tony, until such time as Mel could resume custody and parenting of Antonia then I would become her legal guardian. To all intents and purposes her mother. In fact as of right now I am part surrogate mom, part favourite aunt and fairy godmother. I love all three of them more than life itself."

Jimmy nodded, "And that is all certainly very true, Jess. I'm not about to argue with you. But I repeat, how long have you have feelings for Tony?"

"Jimmy," she yelped. "Stop saying that! I love him but I'm not in love with him. He's the ex-fiancé of my best friend and he's the father of her child. I was his training partner and I am seven years older than him."

"Again you make good points except about the love versus in love argument. How long have you had feelings for him?" He persisted, thinking that Ducky would say, ' _Methinks thou doth protest too much, my dear child.'_ Or words to that effect.

Sighing dejectedly, Lieutenant Lawless shot him a look that would melt granite. "Damn you, Gremlin! I think forever. But he was my best friend's boyfriend, then her fiancé and then also the father of her child. And I worked with him when he first started at Philly before he went undercover. It was taboo and so I just convinced myself that it was friendship. And then with the Macaluso shit storm I lost Mel to Wit Sec and Tony to anger and despair. It hurt so much that I buried it."

Jimmy looked unrepentant. "When did you realise that you still felt the same way?"

"When he called me and we went back to Philly to trap Macaluso after he escaped and almost killed Tobias. Then afterwards Tony was so burnout out and depressed. So I dragged him back home with me for some R&R, then I realised all the feelings hadn't gone away, they'd only gotten stronger. I think that unrequited feelings just amplifies over time while crushes that we act on burn out pretty damn quick… people get bored. The unattainable becomes more desirable. "

"And now you've moved in with him, to help take care of Tia. You even sleep together every night. That has to be agony!"

"Well we only sleep together because of Tia's PTSD and her nightmares…and she does sleep in between us! Oh and don't forget the damned cat, too. By the way, did I mention Palmer that Luna Lovegood has a serious issue with dribbling? Especially when she's curled up around you, purring."

Jimmy chuckled. "Arrested development," he muttered cryptically.

"What? Who?" Jess squealed.

"The cat, of course. Clearly she was removed sometime before 12 weeks of age. That's generally agreed by cat experts as being the optimal time for kittens to be mature enough emotionally to leave their mother and littermates and go to a new home. She probably missed out on important developmental milestones, hence the drooling when she is with a mother-cat figure. It's to be expected. Some kittens separated too early go on to develop wool eating behaviours or can be a bit Jekyll and Hyde. You're lucky she just drools."

"Ha ha, wait til I tell Tony he's a mother figure to a cat."

"As amusing as that may be Jessie, stop with the deflection, already. I get enough of it with Tony. What are you going to do? Are you going to follow your heart?"

Jessica Lawless scowled at this extremely persistent young man. He was young enough to be one her fresh faced baby Dees but there was a maturity about him that made him feel much older and wiser than his years. Maybe it was hanging around with Ducky so much. Yet on this subject he was just a babe in the woods…either an incorrigible romantic or he was trying to protect Tony from her. Still, with his earnestness and lack of guile it was hard to stay mad at Jimmy for not letting it go. Perhaps she needed to talk about it at least once, to someone before putting it to bed forever.

"What am I going to do? Exactly what I have been doing. I'll ignore it."

"But you're in love him!"

"I think that we already established that already, Jimmy. I acknowledged it, and deeply regret it because it can't go anywhere. But more importantly, I love him deeply and his daughter. Not to mention the mother of his child who is also my best friend and I haven't been able to have a proper friendship with for almost a decade. I'm not going to throw all that away."

"But you love him."

Jess bit her lip as she struggled with long suppressed, forbidden emotions. "C'mon, you know we're hoping to bring Mel home next month. How would that work…hey? Pursue T while she is there in the same house, while their traumatised daughter who needs her daddy right now, sleeps wrapped around him at night to chase away her nightmares. How would I explain it to her? She has enough to deal with without that. She is no doubt hoping that Mel and Tony will get back together again and they'll all live happily ever after. "

"You don't?"

"Of course I do, if that's what they want and if it's possible but at the moment, it's not looking very likely. Not in the way that Tia envisages. Melmae is unlikely to recover fully…is she?"

He shrugged. "Probably not."

"And even if she does by some miracle, they are both ten years older, she's been married to another man and widowed and will still need to grieve his death before she's ready to move on. Plus she's no longer in law enforcement – she's a different person in many ways. He's been hurt and had his trust shattered by people who ought to have had his back and been sent out on missions that he never should have been, without proper backup. Plus he's had his heart broken. He isn't the same man that we shared an apartment with and anyway…you can't go back and pick up where you left off, much as you might want to."

She gazed off into the middle distance. "They might…only might get back together but it would be like starting all over again and that's supposing that Mel's recovery continues. She's come a long way…"

"But she's got a long way to go. Yeah you're right! It might be a long while before she's ready for a romantic relationship." Jimmy finished soberly. "But you are in love with him and have been for a damned long time. That's gotta count for something? Don't you both deserve a bit of happiness?" Jimmy pointed out gravely, like the eternal optimist BFF in some sappy RomCom.

Jess snorted, wondering when he was going to break out the chocolate chip ice cream and cookies.

"Yeah Jimmy but that doesn't mean that it is right or that it would even work out. It would hurt other people…people that I love too and that would hurt Tony. Besides, even if there were no barriers in the way, I don't think that the feeling would be mutual. He sees me as an older sister."

"I think you underestimate him, Jess. You're good together and good with Tia and even when you're just acting like you're together, Ziva and Gibbs get all snarky and jealous because I think they are picking up that you both have genuine feelings for each other."

Jess sighed. "Look, Jimmy… I don't know what you want me to say but can we drop it. When you get a few more years on the clock you'll know that it isn't enough just to have feelings for someone. Love is never an excuse to hurt other people and that is what I'd be doing if I acted on those feelings. I could never be happy knowing that I'd hurt my goddaughter and my best friend. Life doesn't just work out like a soppy romantic novel, people would get hurt and that would hurt Tony and it would hurt me too. There is no perfect solution, only the one that I can live with."

"Oh man that sucks!"

"That's life, James. And while I appreciate your intentions can we please put this in the out tray, as in we have discussed it and it's dealt with and moved on?"

"If that's what you really want, Jessie."

"Thank-you for making me admit to myself what I'd been too afraid to face but now I need to move on. Perhaps that's what been stopping me accepting Tobias' invitations to go on a date. Whatever… it's time to move on. So no more talk of unrequited love, unless you have something you want to share?

Since Jimmy's unrequited love was Laura Johnson back in elementary school, he didn't really feel it was appropriate to share so the rest of the journey had taken place with casual conversation about music, books and Tia. They'd arrived in Dorset later that afternoon after stopping for lunch and to stretch their legs. Jess had finally let Jimmy drive for a while on pain of death if he scratched her baby.

Rising to the Bait

Tony watched Abby bounce around the lab. Most people had headed home but she was still wired, trolling through the laptop they'd recovered at the residence of the terrorist Abin Tabal who 'topped himself.' Well that's if you believed what was written in the official file.

Watching the Goth, he decided that she was like a kid at Christmas unwrapping her presents. It was like the slightest bit of trace evidence was an exciting mystery to Abby just waiting for her to peel back the layers and discover its secrets. As her fingers flew across the keyboard and variety of expressions crossed her face, bemusement, disappointment and triumph were the predominant ones he identified.

As he waited as patiently as he could, Tony pulled out his phone to check that there were no messages for him before calling Megan to check to see what Tia was doing. Apparently the pair were in the kitchen making meatballs for dinner to go with the tomato sauce he had stored in the freezer. They were going to try make pasta when they were done. Grimacing when he pictured the mess that was likely to greet him when he got home he gave himself a mental shaking. As long as they were safe and having fun, then he should stop being so anal. He might have been brought up in a house that was a showpiece rather than a home with mess and his toys and junk around the place. Or that after spending his childhood at boarding school and RIMA where they were encouraged to be pathologically neat. It didn't mean he had to force those standards on Tia, though.

Still old habits die hard and even as an adult he'd always left his apartment pristine, partly in case he was killed in the line of duty and people came to go through his stuff. Interestingly enough it was a similar story with Jess too – even now when she was out in the field much less frequently, the urge to make sure the place was spotless was still firmly ingrained. But Tia wasn't a cop, she was a child and while she was so restricted to the house he didn't want her to feel stifled in it or that it was some sort of prison. He remembered how the mansion on Long Island made him feel like he couldn't breathe, which probably explained why he loved to climb to the top of that massive tree where he felt free.

Mess could always be cleaned up but a screwed up unhappy child was not so easily fixed. He knew!

Telling Megan he hoped to be leaving work soon and would stop and pick up a movie on the way home, he asked her to give Tia a hug from him. He was a little worried that tonight he and his little girl where going to be alone. It was the first time since the Sperm Donor tried to abduct her that Jess had gone away. He knew that Tia was doing better and hoped that she would cope okay with the separation. It was one reason why Jess had insisted on going to Vermont rather than him. She pointed out that of the two of them, Tia was likely to cope with her absence more easily than if he had gone. Still even with Luna, he was expecting a clingy ten year old and possibly a nightmare or three.

He'd call Jess later tonight, check on them and see if they'd made it safely but he'd wait til they'd had dinner. There was something he needed to talk to her about. Once he might have sought out Gibbs to talk it out with but their relationship was still pretty tenuous, plus he had been weird since getting back from LA. Tony couldn't put his finger on it but something was bothering him and his intuition was telling him that it wasn't work related but since Gibbs had always been obsessively secretive about his personal business he figured he'd remain in the dark about whatever it was. Unless of course his personal life exploded in their faces…can anyone say Maddie Tyler or Senator Kylie?

He still didn't know why Gibbs knew sign language despite asking him, which you would hardly think would be a State secret. Yet Gibbs had no scruples about telling him that Abby learnt it because both of her parents were deaf. It seemed that personal information about his co-workers wasn't regarded as private. He'd felt no compunction about telling the junior agents that Tony spent weekends trailing around after Senior during Civil War re-enactments carrying the bucket that people used in lieu of a toilet. And if that wasn't bad enough, telling them he was known amongst the participants as the Poo Boy. A highly painful and embarrassing piece of his childhood that he shared with Gibbs in what he wrongly assumed to be in strictest confidence. Gibbs clearly thought it was funny!

Regardless, Jessie had become his rock since she'd answered his desperate call when the Coopers had been hit by the drunk driver. He didn't know how he'd have made it through these nightmare weeks without her and he realised he was probably going to miss her tonight almost as much as Tia. He just had more coping skills than the ten year old although his co-workers would probably disagree. But he'd become so used to being alone that until Tia and Jessie crashed his bachelor existence he never really appreciated just how lonely his life had become.

He'd been far too busy to think about the fact he hadn't been a date for months or even to a bar to have a drink with his detective buddies. He would gladly swap his bachelor ways to be able to rear his baby girl without fear of her being taken. He'd lost enough time with her and if the last few months had taught him anything it was that time was precious and children grew up far too quickly.

Figuring that the letter from Senior's lawyer requesting a meeting with him before his pre-trial hearing was a stunt to manipulate him, he felt like calling the attorney and giving him a message for Senior involving some highly improbable acts upon his anatomy. Tony's lawyer had recommended caution – seeing what Senior was up to before reacting was his suggestion but the truth was that if he saw the megalomaniac he was at all sure he could stop himself from killing the bastard. What was even more concerning to him though, was how Tia was likely to cope if she had to testify at Senior's trial. She was traumatised enough without being cross-examined by Senior's slimy defence attorney.

He made a mental note to call Dr Bowen-Brown and discuss the worst case scenario of her having to testify and how to best prepare her if that happened. He knew it was unlikely that Senior would plead guilty even for a plea bargain but it would make life easy for his daughter if he did.

He became aware that Abby was tugging on his arm to get his attention. "Sorry Abbs, you got something?"

"Yeah but it's something real hinky, Tony. The hard drive has been wiped clean but they didn't erase the network connections and that's let me to see where Tabal's laptop has been connected to the internet." She pulled up whole list of addresses, chewing on her bottom lip as he considered them. "Why wouldn't you wipe the network connections too? It just doesn't make sense."

Tony shrugged. It did seem an unlikely oversight. Focusing on the list of addresses on the screen, he noticed one that was way too familiar. He'd gone there just about every week when Gibbs was on his Mexican sabbatical, for movie nights. Despite what others may have thought, it wasn't because he was sleeping with Ziva. It was because he was trying to help her assimilate into the culture and support her through her feelings of being abandoned by Gibbs. He had no intention of breaking rule # 12 but even more importantly, he was team lead and it was inappropriate to have a liaison/ relationship with one of his agents and against regs too. Besides, the dynamics of the team was already screwed up enough with the lack of delineation of the chain of command when he was SFA – no way would he risk it when he was SSA.

Glancing at Abby who looked as if someone had kicked her pet rattlesnake or whatever the hell Goths kept as pets, he knew she'd recognised Ziva's home address too.

Pale green eyes as big spotlights stared at him as she pleaded with him. "Why is Ziva's address up there Tony? She wouldn't have anything to do with Tabal." Hugging him like a drowning person grabs onto a lifeguard and almost asphyxiating him in the process, she implored him. "Please tell me that there's a perfectly logical reason why a terrorist would have connected to the internet from Ziva's home. Tell me!"

Squeezing her back he stared at her sadly. "I can't Abbs, not till I've talked to her. In the meantime, not a word to anyone, not even McGee or Gibbs, capishe? If there's a logical explanation then we can tell them once I've had a chance to er talk to her, okay?" He told her firmly. He'd almost slipped and said 'question her'… oops!

"Okay, but there has to be a reason, Tony."

As he left the lab he murmured, "Yep there's always a reason, just not one that we might want to hear." Entering the elevator he punched in the button for the bull pen and pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Megan:

Delayed at work

Home as soon as I can

T

Damn it, this would happen the night that Jessie was away. Talk about massively bad timing. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Tony exited Gibbs personal office, looking around the bull pen. Most people had already left for the evening. Gibbs had headed off with Tobias ages ago and hadn't returned so he figured he'd gone home. Probably gone home to get drunk in the basement and pretend that the case they'd closed made sense and didn't make his gut churn. In a way the senior field agent was relieved that Gibbs wasn't around because this would break him if it was true.

Once upon a time, Tony would be like Abby – in denial about what she'd found. He'd have gone running over to her apartment and demanded to know how her address was showing up on Tabal's laptop but he wasn't the same trusting guy that he used to be. Ziva had lied to them and he wasn't prepared to give her his blind loyalty at this stage. So there was no way he was going over there without backup. When he questioned her he wanted a witness. Spying Balboa's SFA, Annabelle Crawley he slipped quietly over to her desk.

"Hey Bella, is your boss around?"

"Sorry Tony, he's gone home already. Kerry has the flu and he had to pick up the kids from soccer training. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Tony cursed mentally. Balboa was a good guy to have on your six, plus he was a SSA and wasn't in awe of Ziva's training or her connections. But he quickly cast his eyes around the room and decided that he'd rather have Annabelle watching his back that any of the other agents. She had only transferred in about 15 months ago so he didn't know her really well but what he had seen impressed him. Annabelle had been on the Olympic Biathlon team in the Winter Olympics at Nagano in 1998 and Salt Lake City in 2002 and competed in a handful of the World Police and Fire Games held every two years where running and firing of a service pistol replaced the cross country skiing and rifle shooting. Like Tony she was a natural athlete and was a great shot.

"Yeah actually you can do me a big favour. I need to question someone about the terrorist laptop we found today. Gibbs has already gone home so I was wondering if you'd come with?"

"Sure Tony, not a problem." Crawley reached into her drawer and extracted her sig, badge and creds. Grabbing her bag she smiled as Tony jogged to his desk and grabbed his gear and made their way to the elevator. Once inside he took a leaf out of his boss' book and hit the emergency switch. Annabelle didn't know whether to laugh or be alarmed. She knew that Gibbs used the elevator as his private meeting place but she had no idea Tony did too.

"Sorry Bella but I'm kinda in a hurry to get home to my daughter and this is really private. Abby found a list of addresses where the laptop we found at the crime scene had been connected to the internet. One of them belonged to Mossad Liaison Officer, Ziva David's apartment so we're headed there now to ask her to explain how this was possible."

Crawley looked at him, shocked. Now the reason behind the hitting of the emergency stop button became apparent. "Holy shit!" She looked embarrassed. "Sorry but that's huge. You think she's a terrorist? I heard rumours that her half-brother was a terrorist."

"Honestly Bella, I don't know. I do know she's been hiding something but I didn't expect this. As Abby said, hinky. And why wipe the hard drive and not the network connections. So that's why I want to give her an opportunity to explain. I was framed a couple of years ago and there's something about this that doesn't feel right. But we go in on high alert. Better to be safe than sorry."

"I agree, Tony. It sounds off but better to be prepared and not take unnecessary risks. Besides if it is a setup, best not to divert from protocol."

Tony nodded. "We'll take our own cars to save time signing out a company car. My daughter is going to be…" His cell phone interrupted his comment and he answered without checking, expecting that it was Megan or Tia.

"Is that Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes," He replied, his heart in his mouth.

"Tony, this is Carmel from Bethesda."

Carmel was the head nurse on the ward that Melissa was in. His heart began to race. "Hi Carmel, what's wrong?"

"It's Mrs Cooper. She's had a seizure and it was a bad one. The doctors are with her. I knew you'd want to know so you could be here if possible."

Tony rubbed his temples feeling the tightness there, a precursor to a headache of massive proportions. "Thanks for the heads up, Carmel. I need to make a couple of calls and then I'll be there ASAP."

"Okay, but drive safe Hon. The doctor had to sedate Melissa so she won't be awake for a couple of hours."

Hanging up he looked at Crawley. Slight change of plans, Bella. Family emergency – I have to get to Bethesda. I'll call Gibbs and have him meet you at Officer David's apartment. Don't whatever you do, go into the apartment on your own. Promise me?"

She smiled, patting his arm. "Don't worry about me. I'll wait til Gibbs gets there. I'm not about to go in on my own, I pinkie swear," she teased him gently before heading off towards her car.

Grimacing, he called Gibbs and filled him in on Abby's findings and about his suspicion that the laptop had been planted because there seemed no other explanation for not wiping the network connections. No one was that sloppy. Why someone might be setting Ziva up he wasn't sure but he begged Gibbs to play safe and not make assumptions in case he was wrong. He reminded Gibbs that Ziva had lied to them both and to stay it safe and play by the book.

"SFA Crawley from Balboa's team is en route to Ziva's apartment to back you up. She'll wait til you arrive before approaching. She's good Gibbs. She competed in Biathlon at two winter Olympics. Bella will have your six."

After hanging up he called Megan and explain the situation. They discussed the best way to handle things. They decided to see if Ducky and Nikki could come over for dinner and movies to distract Tia from the fact that Jess and Tony weren't there.

"If she's really not coping then I guess you'll have to bring her to Bethesda but hopefully the distraction will serve its purpose Meg."

Heading off to Bethesda he drove using Gibbs shortcuts but not his habit of cutting in front of people and lane hopping. He had a ten year old daughter depending on him and he wasn't going to wipe himself out by being reckless. Three quarters of the way to the hospital he called Annabelle for a Sit Rep. He didn't think she'd have reached Silver Springs yet unless she drove like Gibbs because he'd left NIS at best five minutes behind her with the shortcuts but still – Rule # 8 never assume. He used the hands free feature for his smart phone, much more safety conscious since becoming a hands on dad. The last thing Tia needed was for him to get hurt or worse.

"Hey Bella, what's your ETA?"

"Umm… you haven't spoken to Gibbs?"

"Well yeah, when I read him in and told him you were back-up." She didn't respond and he started to get a bad feeling. "Why?"

"He rang me and ordered me back to NCIS or to go home. Said he didn't need backup to talk to Ziva."

"Damn it. I'll kill him. I've been thinking and the laptop is a plant. They wanted us to find Ziva's address. Not sure why."


	34. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Jess follow through on the carefully made plan to save Tia while Gibbs decides to play by his own rules...again and lives to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Faldo for the Beta

Tony was on his way to Bethesda to be with Melissa who'd just had a generalised seizure severe enough for doctors to have to intercede, medically. He was worried about her and anxious about what this meant for her recovery. So he'd made a call to check on Gibbs and make sure that Belle had his six. When he'd learnt that his pig-head, inflexible boss had ordered his back up to stand down, Tony want to pummel his supervisor because once again Gibbs had decided to go all lone wolf. Would he never learn, damn it! And people had the gall to accuse him of having a death wish, for heaven's sake.

Sensing his frustration Bella apologised. "Sorry Tony but it was a direct order. I had no other choice."

Crawley sounded upset. It was part of a SFA's job description to watch a SSA's six, even if it was another team's supervisory senior agent. But given that Gibbs had ordered her off the case, she was really between a rock and a hard place. If it had been Balboa she'd have probably ignored him, just as Tony would do in the same situation with Gibbs when he put himself at risk without good cause. Still, he understood why she had stood down; he's been in similar position with Jenny not so long ago when she'd put him in a no win situation. Well he wasn't going to have another death on his conscience, just because Gibbs was a god damned cowboy.

"I know Bella. It's not your fault. I'll talk to you later. Have to get someone out there to watch Gibbs six ASAP, whether he likes it or not."

Hanging up, Tony briefly contemplated detouring to Bethesda via Silver Springs but as much as he had a bad feeling about Gibbs going to see Ziva on his own, he still felt that he should be with Melissa. She hadn't had any seizures for weeks and the anti -seizure meds seemed to have taken care of the couple she did have. Mel had never had any bad enough that the doctors had had to intercede before. They'd always let the seizures run their course.

No, his place was with the mother of his child. Family came first.

Hitting speed dial for Fornell, he decided to ask him to be back-up for Gibbs. He'd worked the case too and Gibbs couldn't order him to back off – well he could but Tobias was from a different agency and of equal rank. The Boss could tell him to go to hell but Fornell didn't have to listen.

"Fornell."

"Hey Tobias, need a big favour. I was going to question Ziva about why that laptop we found at Tabal's place had been used to connect to the internet at her apartment. I was just heading out and Bethesda called. Mel's had a bad seizure and so I'm heading there now. So I rang Gibbs and he's going to go to Ziva's apartment and question her instead."

"So what's the favour?"

I arranged for an agent from another team to be my back-up and therefore she was going to have his back too but Gibbs ordered her off. Claims he doesn't need backup to talk to Ziva. So I was hoping you could watch his ungrateful six, please?"

"Surely you don't think he's in danger from Ziva, do you kid?"

"At this point, Tobias I really don't know what to think. Ziva's lied to Gibbs about knowing Rivkin when he asked her specifically. Said he was Mossad but she failed to mention he's her boyfriend and that she was working with him earlier in the year when she went back to Israel. And lately she's been ducking off when she's supposed to be working and acting shifty, like she has something to hide. I think that someone is trying to set her up over the lap top but personally I think she is in this Sherman/Tabal business up to her pretty little Mossad neck. At this point I'm not exactly sure what she would do if backed into a corner. Besides, it is SOP to take someone else for back up if questioning a suspect. Like it or not, the evidence points to her being a person of interest and she is a liaison from a foreign country."

"Hmm, I guess if it came to a choice between Mossad and us, Daddy would win every time. Okay, what's the address?"

Tony gave him the Silver Springs address. "Where are you now Tobias?"

"Well I'm sortta in the vicinity. I've just left Rockville heading towards North Bethesda. What's Gibbs ETA?"

"I called him just before I left NCIS. I'm practically at Bethesda so he was coming from Alexandria and even with the way he drives he's not likely to be there yet. Probably another ten minutes, give or take."

"Yeah it's a miracle he hasn't killed himself the way he drives. Are we sure he went home, Tony? Thought he said something about sourcing a special chisel. Course it could have been a ruse to stop me calling in, the antisocial bastard."

Tony felt a chill go up his spine. Rule # 8 – never assume. Why had he leapt to the conclusion that Gibbs had gone home?

"You're right. I don't know where he was. Damn it, he might already be there. Maybe I can be there quicker than you, Tobias."

"Tony, you need to get to the hospital. I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll get someone who lives practically round the corner to go over there. They can be there in a couple of minutes. Plus I'm not that far out. I'll use the siren…it'll be okay."

Tony wasn't entirely convinced but he felt better. He knew that family came first but the problem was that while Gibbs had stuffed up recently with Mexico and La Grenouille and Domino, he still cared about the old bastard. He just couldn't turn his emotions on and off like a tap. So the choice wasn't clear cut. He just hoped that the agent that Fornell sent got there in time.

Rising to the Bait

Ron Sacks pulled his trusty Isuzu 1990 Trooper into the kerb, parking haphazardly and leaping out and locking it swiftly. People ribbed him constantly about his car but he'd inherited it when his grandad died and it was a sturdy reliable vehicle that was cheap to run so he never saw the point in getting a newer car. Plus it was kind of his last link to his grandfather and it would be like selling a member of the family, so he ignored all the twitting and smirked at all the money he saved on gas.

Ron ran to Gibbs' truck to verify that he wasn't inside it. He was nowhere in sight so it was a good bet he was already in David's apartment, unless the cranky old coot had gone in search of a caffeine fix. The FBI agent sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call Fornell and fill him in.

"S'me. I'm here with Gibbs' truck. He's nowhere in sight. What should I do?"

"My ETA is approximately five minutes. Proceed to Officer David's apartment and see if you can see or hear Gibbs. Ron, be careful. I'll be right behind you."

Climbing the stairs to the 1st floor apartment of the Mossad Liaison Officer, Sacks moved rapidly but with extreme caution. He wasn't too macho to admit Ziva David freaked him out more than a little with her Kidon training and intimidation. Plus he never forgot who her half-brother was. Maybe he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box when it came to political manoeuvring but Ron couldn't understood how Eli David had managed to keep his job when Haswari turned out to be a rogue agent. One Mossad had trained to kill and spy for them, much like his sister, Ziva David and who's to say that history couldn't repeat itself?

Approaching the front door of the apartment he eavesdropped, hearing sounds of people moving around inside. Hand on his sidearm he sidled up to the door maintaining absolute alertness, trying to decide whether to knock or wait for Fornell. Hearing thuds he placed his ear to the door trying to determine if they were everyday sounds or something more sinister. It sounded like Gibbs could be in trouble, although there was no way to be sure unless he entered the apartment. If he wasn't and Ron bowled in there, the old Marine would be pissed at him but on the other hand if Gibbs was in trouble and he stood around twiddling his thumbs, Fornell would have his ass on toast.

Problem solved! He was going in because Gibbs might be a cantankerous bastard but Fornell had the power to make his life a living hell.

Pulling out his Glock he banged on the door, announcing himself. "FBI OPEN UP!" yelling in universal cop mode that meant, ' _this is no joke, do it or else'._

Hearing an oomph and more banging and a crack that sent a cold shiver up Sacks spine because nothing else sounded like bones cracking under extreme pressure except bones cracking under extreme pressure, he reacted. Ron lifted his leg and kicked hard, applying force near the lock. It took several feral kicks before the lock gave way – clearly Mossad had supplied sturdy locks for their employees. One last kick and the door swung in violently

Entering David's apartment slowly, he took in the scene around him. Gibbs was on the floor and he'd lost his gun. Sacks tried not to let his jaw trip over his feet at the astonishing sight. He noted automatically as he carried out a threat assessment that Gibbs was pulling himself towards his sig which was a couple of feet from him, his leg bent at an unnatural angle just below the knee. A tall, well-built, swarthy man in his early to mid-thirties, clothes awry from the fight, panting and his face flushed, was stalking with a deadly grace towards Gibbs. In his hand held like a weapon was a large fragment of glass and his deadly intention was obvious.

Quickly sizing up the situation, and the furniture and belongings lying smashed and broken, including a glass table, Sachs felt a visceral reaction that this guy was bad news. Really bad, dangerous-don't-give-him- an-inch type of bad and the fibbie without conscious thought, adopted a firing stance. Calling out, giving him a chance to surrender, Sacks just knew by the feral gleam in the perp's eyes that he wasn't about to stand down but Ron issued it anyway. Everything by the book.

"FBI, put down your weapon or I'll shoot."

The perp seemed intent on skewering Gibbs with the glass shard, oblivious to his clear warning. Not that Sacks didn't sympathise with the guy since it was obvious that Gibbs had majorly pissed him off and he knew that feeling all too well. But the bottom line was he was a federal agent who was lying injured and vulnerable and Ron was one too. He couldn't let civilians go around attacking Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, even if he did deserve it.

"Drop your weapon, NOW."

Tall, dark and dangerous ignored him or was oblivious to his instructions. At this point it no longer mattered. He fired three shot into centre mass just as Fornell came barrelling through the door. Tall, dark and no longer dangerous took one more step before slowly collapsing with a look of bemusement on his face. Ron's boss strode over to Gibbs who was struggling to get up, he pushed him down.

"Stay put! Ron - EMTs now!"

Sacks called for assistance before crossing to the downed perp to check his pulse. Even from this distance he could see he was still breathing but no longer a threat. Still, to be safe he scooted the glass shard away with his foot before turning to render first aid. Just as he bent down, Ziva David came flying through the open door and pushed him out of the way, quickly assessing the situation and applying pressure to the three bullet holes that were in close proximity to one another. Sending him a scowl that made his blood freeze, she demanded an ambulance be summoned immediately.

Wondering how she knew it was him that shot tall, dark and formerly dangerous who she seemed to know, Sacks realised that his Glock was still clasped tightly in his hand. Holstering his weapon for now, knowing that it would soon be seized as evidence in the mandatory investigation that all cops and agents went through when they shot a civilian, he shivered. Somehow he felt like he was going to have to watch his back for a Kidon knife stuck in it, from now on. The cold unremitting hatred he saw in the Mossad liaison's eyes loosened his bowels and he had to consciously tighten his sphincter.

Fornell knelt down at Gibbs side. "That the bad one?" he asked pointing to Gibbs knee.

"Yeah. Bastard targeted it. He knew." Gibbs muttered stoically.

"Know who he is?" Fornell demanded.

"Officer Michael Rivkin, Mossad. And if I not mistaken, he's Kidon trained."

"Shit Jethro, you're a damned idiot. I rang you and begged you to wait but you're too freakin stubborn for your own good. Why couldn't you have waited anther ten minutes? He could have killed you if Ron hadn't got here when he did. He's got a good twenty years or more on ya and he clearly knew your weaknesses," he observed, glaring at Ziva who was murmuring in Hebrew to Rivkin, as the wail of the sirens grew louder.

"Didn't expect Rivkin to be here. Told him to leave the country days ago. Wanted to talk to Ziver about the laptop."

"Still no excuse for getting rid of your backup since it was already teed up. One of these days, your lone wolf act is going to get you killed or worse still, someone else. You're just lucky it wasn't tonight. Tony was watching your six and made sure you had backup whether you wanted it or not. Broke one of your own rules again Jethro – never assume. And one of these days you're gonna explain what the hell she'd done to deserve the unshakable trust you place in her. Frankly, after the debacle with her brother I wouldn't touch the David family with a forty foot bargepole."

Rising To The Bait

When the EMT arrived, they rapidly called for a second one to transport Gibbs who insisted he could find his own way there, a claim which everyone duly ignored. They bundled Rivkin onto the gurney and departed swiftly with Ziva accompanying them. Fornell instructed them to head to Bethesda which was also the closest medical facility and where Gibbs would be taken. It made sense to have everyone together. In addition he could check in on Tony and give him a sit rep in person. Sighing, as Gibbs tried to rise, Fornell walked over and glared at him.

"Jethro stop being an ass. Your leg is broken so lie down or I'll have to sit on you. You're a victim and even if you weren't injured, you can't investigate. This is now FBI jurisdiction."

"Like hell it is Fornell. Ziva's one of mine."

"A federal agent is attacked, FBI agent shot the perp. Oh hell yeah I'd say this is definitely my case, Gibbs. And that laser glare – not going to work so don't even bother. If you hadn't fobbed off the agent that Tony organised to be your back up, we might have been looking at a different scenario. One involving NCIS where you arrested Rivkin and had a civilised discussion together in IR1. I get that you thought you were coming to talk to David but I know that your Rule # 8 is never assume. And the last time you went off half-cocked and ditched your backup you nearly drowned and got a young woman killed. If Tony did what you do, you'd tear him a new one and probably throw him off the team. So be mad at yourself!"

By the time they arrived at Bethesda, Gibbs had been taken albeit kicking and screaming to X-ray, Ron had joined him.

"What's Gibbs beef?"

"Wants them to just set his leg and discharge him. Thinks X-ray is a waste of time. Got things to do."

"I'm guessing he wants a stick to bite on when they reduce it instead of morphine?" Sacks retorted sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Yeah, or some of that rotgut bourbon as a piece of rawhide," Fornell quipped, only half joking.

"Damned stupid Jarhead! Speaking of which, how'd someone get the drop on him anyway. He's a Marine?" Sacks observed.

"Yeah but he's no spring chicken anymore and Rivkin is a Kidon assassin at least 20 plus years his junior, even if he was affected by alcohol. Plus Gibbs said he knew about his bum knee. Targeted it immediately which was how he lost his gun. According to Jethro, he sustained several violent kicks to the kneecap and then several more later on when he broke his tibia. Aint that hard to figure out how he knew. Any word on Rivkin?"

"No nothing yet. He's still in surgery but they weren't exactly optimistic about his chances. Guess this won't make me Eli David's poster boy, will it?"

Tobias chuckled wryly. I doubt it but don't worry Ron, you didn't do anything wrong – it was by the book. You did good!"

Rising to the Bait

By the time they pulled into Dorset bathed in the late afternoon sunlight, Jessie had given Jimmy the lowdown on the picturesque New England town. It seemed that during her many years in the Boston PD she'd often made the drive into Vermont and New Hampshire, checking out rustic towns that boasted wonderful dining spots, galleries and one off shopping boutiques. Apparently she'd been to Dorset several times and swum in the Norcross West marble quarry that was now a world famous swimming spot. She told him it was owned by ancestors of William W. who was co-founder of AA and buried in Dorset. And she'd been to watch several plays in their Dorset playhouse during the summer and attended the world famous horse Vermont Summer Festival Horse Show in August with friends and loved the quaint little town.

Looking at his travelling companion he could see she was out of sorts, tired – maybe even a little depressed. Knowing that their earlier conversation was probably responsible, he felt guilty. He'd thought it was simple – she had feelings for his friend and the way Tony was around her, Jimmy thought it was reciprocated. He assumed it was just a question of them both acknowledging how they felt about each other to get them together. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad – he really liked Jessie and he thought she was good for Tony. But as Jess had pointed out, the situation was way complicated.

So he suggested that instead of going to see the former Dr Stevenson immediately, it might be better to find a place to stay and have dinner and an early night then approach him fresh in the morning. They had always intended to stay somewhere over night but had decided to play it by ear as to where and when they stopped. Looking at Jessie who was looking whacked, he decided that perhaps he should have waited and tackled her about her feelings for Tony on the trip home. Tony often commented that he seemed to trip over his tongue – not a great attribute for a doctor.

Rising to the Bait

Jess had voted for checking into one of the bucolic little inns or a B&B, getting a good meal and a good night's sleep.

"I need to get my head back into the right headspace, Jimmy. We'll likely only get one crack at him. If we don't get it right he might run."

"Don't forget Abby's Plan B," Jimmy joked. "Although she doesn't know about our secret weapon or what this A-hole did to Tony."

"If she knew about it, she'd probably top him and dispose of the evidence and nothing anyone said would stop her." Jessie reflected. "And then I would have to arrest her or turn a blind eye to murder. So let's not allow her find the smoking gun."

"No arguments here. Abby can be plenty scary when she wants to be."

"Hey, what say after we check in, we start asking around about good old Doc Stevenson. You never know what we might learn… just try to be discreet, please. Let's say he used to treat you when you were a kid and you heard he'd settled somewhere in southern Vermont…okay?"

So after booking into the Dorset Inn for the night with little trouble as it was midweek, they went off to prowl around the quaint little town centre and discreetly ask questions about Senior's former personal physician. It was great to be able to walk around and stretch their legs after so many hours in the car and helpful in slipping back into the mindset for persuading the contemptible pile of crap that he should cooperate. As they checked out the town, Jess was also calling Tia to let her know they'd made it safely to Dorset. They'd told the little girl that they were going to see a man that was going to help them to keep her safe, but no other details. She was too young to understand how her grandfather decided to sell her to his Saudi crony in return for investment dollars.

Tony decided that he would tell her about it when she was a lot older. Having been disowned when he was twelve, he knew from personal experience that even twelve was too young to have to deal with such crap. And who were they to disagree with his stance, even if it were their place. The ten year old sounded fine, although insecure and concerned. Her therapist had explained that while most of the time, Tia looked as if she was coping with everything on her plate remarkably well, all it took was a little divergence from her structured routine for the child to feel insecure and panicked. She also advised that it was also important to not shield her entirely from such stressors, since she needed to learn that she was strong enough to cope, when it was necessary.

Jess understood. Sometimes she was delayed from getting home on time or needed to work another shift, as did Tony and sometimes it was something that you had no control over: a traffic pileup, a flat tyre or in Tony's case, a trip to the ER with concussion after chasing down perps. Life was not one hundred percent ordered and predictable but on the other hand, that was not always a bad thing either.

She spied a pretty handmade dress in one of the Dorset stores that she knew would look really sweet on her goddaughter and couldn't resist buying it to give to her when she got back. Not for her birthday, not for Christmas… just because she felt like giving her a surprise gift because godmothers spoilt their godchildren sometimes. And at ten, she could still buy her a soft, lacy dress and not have Tia look as if she had two heads for liking it. A few more years and a teenage Tia wouldn't be seen dead in something that had been picked out for her. Ah the years went by so damned fast.

After a well cooked meal and a good night's sleep, Jessie felt that she was ready to take on the hypocritical, incompetent, criminally negligent, accessory after the fact, poor excuse for a human being hiding behind the illusion of a urbane family physician hole up in Dorset. And it was a lot more anticlimactic than she'd expected it to be, although Dr Jonathon Stevenson was sort of like she expected in many ways, only more…much, much more.

In every possible way. He was silver haired and spare. Sophisticated with a patrician nose and neatly trimmed goatee and what Tia would describe as Dumbledore eyes. In other words, twinkling eyes that created a kindly and benign persona and made you feel you were the only one on the planet when he was listening to you. He was like a walking, talking cliché.

In fact, he was like an amalgam of all those TV docs in the fifties and sixties that were simply too good to be true – Marcus Welby MD, Dr Kildare and Ben Casey that her Grandmother used to adore. Where they were god-like and could cure everyone, cared deeply for their patients and never even dreamed of committing a sin, which was of course, simply an illusion – since doctors seduced and murdered and killed by being incompetent back then too. Personally, Jess preferred her TV docs to be more flawed than God-like – Doug Ross and Hawkeye Pierce, who were ladies men, lost their tempers and did stupid stuff all the time.

Of course, like all carefully crafted images that owed more to style over substance, at the first hint of them applying pressure, cracks began to appear in the facade. Continuing to apply pressure, huge gaping fissures started opening up and soon Jimmy and Jess found before them, a pathetic worm. One who, when he realised that everything he'd done or not done for little Anthony DiNozzo, all the broken bones and suturing, the concussions he'd turned a blind eye to were documented, he panicked. When he realised it also included the intimidation that he'd inflicted, the fear he'd caused, he went on the attack. Like a typically bully when he was finally held accountable for his actions, he'd tried to blame a child for causing his parents alcoholism. He'd claimed that T was a liar and had fabricated all the evidence.

Jimmy smiled, and Jess was surprised at how he transformed into an avenging angel. He explained that he worked in forensic medicine and was familiar with the signs of child abuse and he was sure that a jury would find it compelling too. Especially when one of the country's foremost forensic experts would be the prosecution's chief expert witness. How he felt sure that a jury would award massive damages against Dr Stevenson for his failure to report the abuse as he was legally obliged to. And like bullies the world over, when his bluff was called by people who had the courage and integrity to do what was right, he crumpled like a gambler with crap hand of poker, begging, pleading for a chance to make it right.

So Jess explained what they wanted him to do and Dr Stevenson had turned a sickly green colour, looking decidedly queasy. "You want me to break the law and blackmail a Saudi member of the Royal family. Are you nuts? I could go to jail or worse, he might just kill me. I can't do it. I'm an upstanding citizen… a town councillor."

Jess barged in. "You're an upstanding sleazebag and jerk. How do you think your fellow residents would react to learning their esteemed councillor took bribes – massive ones to cover up the repeated child abuse of a small boy? See the thing is Jon… you don't mind if we drop the formalities, we have this plan and we are going through with it. We spent a long time creating the medical records and if you refuse to cooperate we'll arrange for the Prince to receive these documents anyway. And we'll do it in such a way so he'll be convinced that they came from you and that you knowingly altered Antonia's medical records after Senior payed you a lot of money. So either way… you're helping us out, Jonnie boy."

"But that's blackmail." He whined.

"Nope, it's a promise, you asshole!"

Jimmy chuckled evilly. "At least if you cooperate, you can keep the $200,000 but if you won't play nice, we'll keep the money."

"But he's going to be furious with me for conspiring to trick him," the retired doctor protested weakly.

"Maybe, but I'm sure that a slimy, snake oil salesman like yourself can claim you had no idea what he was planning or that Senior forced you to cooperate," Jess replied dispassionately.

"But blackmail!" He wailed, indignantly. "Why blackmail?"

Palmer smirked. "Moral outrage from a scumbag – that's rich! Tell him it's a consultancy fee, tell him it's for practise expenses. If it helps your warped conscience sleep better at night, donate it to a third world country."

_Jess decided to add in the zinger!_ "Oh and did we forget to mention Jonathon, that he might not be a Saudi prince but the little boy who you helped to abuse is now a highly placed and well-connected federal agent. And with his daughter's life and freedom threatened, he's more than capable and prepared to play hard ball. He can and will make sure that every man and his dog know exactly what you did and how far up Anthony DiNozzo Senior's ass you crawled. And he's got plenty of DC journalists in his back pocket who'll write what he tells them. Forget being a town councillor, forget living in your beautiful double story clapboard New England styled home. You'll be out on the streets and you'll be so reviled that even the do-gooders will spit on you instead of giving you a bed in a homeless shelter," she informed him coldly.

And which point, the Marcus Welby wanna-be burst into tears, broken and afraid, pleading with them to tell him what to do. They'd landed their fish, hook line and sinker. Now they had to prepare him and Jimmy's background in medicine proved invaluable. Plus Jess' uncompromising toughness kept Stevenson in check and on course.

They forced him to study the medical history that the trio of docs had compiled until he was word perfect. They made him familiar with Siobhan's crony who was supposed to have carried out Antonia's reconstructive surgery as an infant. She was the only one outside of their close knit circle to know the plan and was all set to respond appropriately should the prince or his minions come knocking. Then they had Stevenson put his signature onto the medical records. For their plan to be effective, they needed the prince to think that the extortion attempt was genuine so they coached him exhaustively before having him make the contact.

Although Stevenson was nervous, Jess explained that it would just make the extortion attempt seem more natural. Most blackmailers especially if it's their first time were going to be nervous, but when blackmailing a prince from the Saudi Royal Family it would be suspicious if he wasn't. Of course, even though they had the Prince's direct phone number, Stevenson didn't get to speak to him, he spoke instead to his private secretary. He asked the secretary to pass on a message about Antonia DiNozzzo's medical history that could impact her ability to fulfil her contract obligations but Anthony DiNozzo Senior had ordered him not divulge it. He left the phone number that he could be reached at and hung up.

Jessie grinned like a barracuda. "Bet he rings back within 30 minutes. He'd ring back sooner but he's smart enough to know that would make him look too desperate."


	35. Questionable Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Vance is scrambling to limit the fallout to his relationship to Eli David so he seeks out the cooperation of his colleagues at the FBI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I need to start off with a warning about language in this chapter. Lets just say that the lads got rather heated in this chapter but given the situation, I don'r think it's gratuitous. Glad people liked the twist for the last chapter - I do hate to be predicable. :) Thanks to everyone who took the time and effort to review, fave alert. they are like oxygen for an author. Just finally, thanks to Faldo for her proof reading skills in this chapter. I have done some major tinkering with this since she read it, so if you find boo boos they'll be mind. Hope you enjoy.l

 

Senior Special Agent Tobias Fornell stared at NCIS Director Leon Vance as if his head was about to explode or perhaps hoping it might. "This is some sort of really shitty joke, right? I mean, no way can you be serious about this!"

"Special Agent Fornell," FBI Director Barry Hutchins hissed, cautioning his agent.

"What, Sir? There is no way that Special Agent Sacks is going to be dragged off to frickin Tel Aviv to be interrogated by Eli David. Not on my watch! He was operating under my orders and he opened fire on Rivkin in order to save a federal agent who was in imminent peril. The perp was already responsible for the death of another federal agent and Gibbs was injured and vulnerable, hence Special Agent Sacks actions. He was just doing his job." He paused to scowl at Director Vance.

"At best Gibbs could have been seriously wounded by that glass dagger if Ron hadn't shot him, at worst he could have died, too. Ron did nothing wrong. He. Did. His. Job!"

"Ziva David is claiming that Special Agent DiNozzo sent Ron Sacks to kill her lover because he was jealous of Michael Rivkin. Her father is therefore disturbed and demanding to interview the agent responsible for killing his Kidon operative."

Fornell snorted. "What a load of B.S., Director Vance. I suppose Ziva is claiming that Gibbs is jealous too and that's why he went there?"

"Actually, she claims that DiNozzo illegally sent Gibbs there, knowing that there was bad blood between Rivkin and Gibbs. It was left over from an LA mission and that he set up Gibbs, hoping he'd kill Rivkin for him."

"Oh good Lord! Please don't tell me that Eli is demanding that DiNozzo front up in Israel as well as Ron? He had nothing to do with it. He was going to interview Ziva because of the laptop found at Tabal's suicide. He wasn't expecting to find Rivkin there or he would have sent a team, not just a single agent as backup. That woman is nuts if she thinks that Tony is smitten with her."

Director Vance looked uncomfortable. "Director David did request that Special Agent DiNozzo and Special Agent Sacks accompany Officer Rivkin's body back to Israel."

Fornell leapt to his feet, snarling. "Over my dead body. DiNozzo has nothing to answer to and neither does Ron."

Vance grimaced. "I've already informed Eli that DiNozzo has declined his invitation to travel to Israel and has engaged the legal services of a very proactive attorney to represent him to ensure that he isn't coerced."

Vance used air quotes to emphasize the word coerced, no doubt the legalese coming courtesy of his lawyer. An aggressive lawyer, M. Allison Hart was making Leon's life a total misery; the woman was like a pit bull terrier on steroids. Vance hated dogs!

Not that he could blame DiNozzo – he had enough on his plate dealing with his daughter and her issues and the little one's mother. He did wish that he wasn't quite so tenacious in pursuit of things that didn't concern him, though. The case of Tabal and Sherman was meant to be closed but DiNozzo and Scuito couldn't let it go. And that put him in a damned awkward position.

"Which is why it is even more important to stay on the right side of the Director," he continued. "We need to have Eli as an ally for an upcoming mission. So we can't afford to piss him off, therefore Special Agent Sacks needs to take one for the team." Vance clarified, angry that he was having to explain this political fact-of-life to Fornell. It would be much simpler if Gibbs had shot him and he could just order him to go.

"Tough, Director Vance. Ron's already been cleared by IA. It was a completely righteous kill and Eli Fuckin David can go scr…"

"Fornell," barked FBI Director Hutchins. "Sit there and shut up."

"Thanks, Director Hutchins. I know that you can see the bigger picture and realise that sometimes we have to make sacrifices when it comes to National Security."

"Bullshit, Leon! I don't understand, but Senior Special Agent Fornell had no right speaking disrespectfully to the director of our sister agency. I on the other hand, do. If you think for one moment that the FBI is going to sit back and watch one of our agents railroaded for doing his damned job, then you really are crazy. Sacks is not going to be dragged unlawfully to Israel and interrogated without benefit of legal representation, as is his constitutional right. AND if you believe for a minute that Eli David wouldn't torture him during an interrogation to achieve his objective, you're a damned fool as well as crazy.

"Knowing Eli David, it is unlikely Ron would be permitted to leave the country again. The FBI have been burned by him in the past when he knew his son had turned rogue and he kept that vital piece of information to himself. So there is no way I'll allow one of my agents to go over there and be forced to justify his actions, especially when he's done nothing wrong. If Director David wants to question Special Agent Sacks, then he's welcome to do so here at the Hoover Building, bearing in mind that Ron will have proper legal representation to make sure his rights aren't violated. Take it or leave it!"

And without waiting for an answer Director Barry Hutchins stood up and swept out of the room, Fornell grinning delightedly, followed his boss.

~Rising to the Bait~

Once out of the room, the head of the FBI looked at the senior agent. "Find out from DiNozzo who his attorney is. Looks like whoever they are, they're driving Leon Vance crazy. Oh and let DiNozzo know that if things get too hot for him at NCIS we can definitely use a good agent like him. I dare say that with all the undercover work and joint task forces he's worked on with us, that we could probably waive the probationary period or for the sake of appearances cut it down to a month under the special circumstances."

"Thank-you Sir, that's very generous of you." Fornell responded.

"Don't be an ass, Tobias. I'm not doing it to be generous. Anyone given a shot at poaching the undercover operative who brought down the Macalusos and didn't seize it would be an idiot and I'm definitely no idiot. Know talent when I see it, unlike some people, clearly. Besides, NCIS bent the rules for Brett Langer when he transferred back to NCIS – four months and they made him SFA of their MCRT. DiNozzo's got a hell of a lot more going for him than Langer ever did."

He looked at Fornell, about to protest on behalf of the former FBI agent and waved off the objection. "Oh yeah, he was a solid, competent agent but we have plenty of those. Most agencies do, since a lot of it is in the training and recruitment but he wasn't a game changer like DiNozzo. He can break open a case without trying just because he doesn't think like everyone else…every other solid, competent agent. You can't train that elusive quality into an agent - it's an indefinable X Factor and you've either got it or you don't.

"And poor Langer certainly didn't have the undercover skill set of DiNozzo either and that alone should have been enough to convince NCIS that he couldn't be the mole. Ridiculous to think he could pull it off, unlike DiNozzo whose undercover skills have many of his so called smarter colleagues and superiors duped. But then again, NCIS is just a piss-ant little agency run by fools and amateurs." His grin was feral. "There's no denying that if I poached his best agent, even if he's too stupid to realise it, it would piss the director off, and in addition I'd also get what everyone else has been trying to steal for the last seven or so years. So Tobias… win win. Generosity's for fools."

Director Hutchins, knowing that Leon Vance was probably standing by the door and could no doubt hear their 'private' conversation, grinned. As he marched off he called back over his shoulder, "Oh Tobias, make sure that someone see's Director Vance out of the building, would you?" He was sure Leon would correctly interpret the subtext _– please take out the trash._

Barry Hutchin's didn't trust Leon Vance for a variety of reasons that went way beyond the usual turf wars between the two so called 'sister agencies.' In no particular order or priority was Vance's desire to turn all his agents into cyber nerds. Sure cyber nerds were vital and all that crap to law enforcement but they weren't the 'be-all-and-end-all' that Vance seemed to regard them as. To cast off the agents who had the street smarts, the ability to think beyond the confines of the zeroes and ones of binary code and track down criminals who didn't play by the rules as defined by nerds and computer experts was dumb!

Balance and teamwork was the name of the game when it came to law enforcement. But more importantly, his vision for the future also smacked of an arrogant grandiosity that the head of a larger agency wouldn't be able to get away with. It disturbed him because it was reminiscent of a 'a _nd God created Adam in his own image'_ mentality. Or as his 2IC quipped when he heard, ' _can anyone say Narcissistic Personality Disorder?'_

Leon wanted agents fashioned on himself and while all ambitious people had to have a healthy dose of self-respect and then some again, wanting to make over the whole damned agency in his own image was well past arrogance and straight on to pitifully deluded, headed right for unmitigated disaster. After all, it had been HIS plan to break up Gibbs team and throw together the suspects so he could find the mole. His idea not to read Gibbs in on what he was doing but expecting that he would find the mole nevertheless. The FBI director wondered how long he would have let it go on, over and above the four months that it had if they hadn't found the dead guy which had brought everything to a head, no pun intended. Moreover, he couldn't help wondering if it had been in part, that Vance had been testing Gibbs, setting him up to fail and he'd gotten off on toying with him.

It was hardly surprising that in the end, his plan failed although it was pretty humiliating to be outsmarted by a scared little lawyer, acting on compulsion. If he'd used his resources intelligently instead of shoving his head up his ass for four months, she and Langer might well be alive today. Hutchins shook his head in disbelief. He would have gotten canned for such a monumentally screwed up, lame-ass plan as the one Leon produced. But then again he wouldn't have been arrogant enough to have formulated a plan on his own in the first place. He would have sought expert advice because you don't hire a pack of guard dogs and do the barking yourself. Not unless you're an idiot!

Vance really should have learnt from his predecessor's mistakes when it came to playing a lone hand but like all arrogant people, he thought he was better than her…smarter.

Then, definitely cause for concern was the fact that he was so damned beholden to Eli David. That was not a good situation on any number of levels - of which this current fuckup was a clear demonstration of the consequences of an agency or its director, crawling into bed with Mossad. One's first allegiance should always be one's own country but Leon was so busy bending over to be screwed by Eli any time he wanted him, that he lost sight of the fact he was supposed to be protecting the interests of the US. Not Eli's welfare, not SecNav's and not his own for that matter.

Barry was pretty damned sure that Leon knew that Michael Rivkin had killed ICE Agent Tom Sherman and deliberately obstructed justice to keep in good with Director David. It was not unlike how his predecessor had swept under the rug, that a foreign operative had killed a suspect already in their custody in the NCIS lift, using excessive and unjustified force, covering it up purely because the killer was Eli's daughter and Shepard was equally happy to let him screw her too. What the hell was she even doing having access to prisoners anyway? Evidently they wanted to give a get out of jail free card to every damn suspect they charged while she was on the team?

It was the collective opinion of the Intelligence and law enforcement community that Eli David had far too much influence within NCIS. Leon's behaviour here today had done nothing to dispel that view. And having dealt with the director of Mossad before and yes he craved power and control, the FBI director was equally sure that Eli really despised the pathetically weak and sycophantic behaviour of his two toadies er NCIS directors – Shepard and Vance.

This crap would never have occurred during Tom Morrow's term, not the joke of a mole hunt, not the using of the agency for a personal vendetta, not the placing of a foreign operative on a MCRT. He may have utilised her in counter- intelligence, though Hutchins doubted it. And he would definitely not drag an agent who was doing his job over to Tel Aviv to be interrogated by the head of Mossad out for revenge, just to keep him happy. Tom was too much of a professional and he ran a tight ship but he backed his agents. He also understood that it was a team effort that solved cases and got results, not an agency of behavioural scientists or computer nerds masquerading as agents.

Which was why Shepard and Vance might have made it as far as earning NCIS Directorships but would go no further, while Tom Morrow on the other hand had been given the prestigious and important job of Assistant Director of OHS.

It blatantly clear to those in the know that the last two appointees to the director's chair had been light-weights. No coincidence that they were both minorities that got the job not so much on their merits but because they fit a politically expedient profile, young female and intellectual African American – but more importantly they were both in bed with Eli David. Which was a huge red flag that their loyalty was up for grabs to the highest bidder. SecNav who appointed the director, was smart enough to understand that if Eli could hold sway over them, then the person appointing them to the top job would be able to have them licking his feet and any other part of his anatomy that he should desire be sucked.

They might have thought they were in control but every time Eli or SecNav said 'jump' they had no choice but to ask how high. Anyone who had an ounce of political nous knew that after the absolute clusterfuck surrounding Jenny Shepard reign that pretty much tainted her entire tenure, the sane and sensible thing to do would have been to appoint a conservative, solid candidate as her replacement to right the ship. It would foster cohesion and re-establish trust both inside and outside the agency.

Someone such as a retired military type, perhaps a former Judge Advocate General or even someone outside the Navy hierarchy altogether. Like a former director of a federal agency, the DEA or ATF for example but probably not the FBI, since a fair amount of ill will still lingered over their unsuccessful attempt to prosecute Shepard for killing Rene Benoit.

Yep, only an idiot would appoint another unknown and untested candidate, especially one that had strong similarities to the last one who'd failed in a spectacular fashion. To borrow a boxing analogy since Leon fancied himself a prize fighter, you don't sent another rookie into the ring to try and take down the champ when he's just beaten the last rookie to a bloody pulp. That was sheer lunacy. No… you persuaded someone who had already proved he could beat the crap outta the champ to go back into the ring and take him down, even if you had to promise him your wife and first born to do it.

There was only one reason to throw another unproven rookie into the ring and that was so you would own him – body and soul. And that was why Barry didn't trust Leon as far as he could throw him.

His own agency was far from perfect and he was no Saint but he would never throw his agents under the bus the way Vance seemed willing to. The stupid thing was that without his best agents to make him look good, Sec Nav would quickly find someone else to warm up the big chair – politicians weren't sentimentalists and castrating yourself to keep Eli David happy was just plain shoot- yourself- in –the-foot stupidity.

As far as Barry was concerned, Director Leon Vance was a fool!

~Rising to the Bait~

Tony, Megan and Tia were in the car headed to the hospital. He was not sure if it was a good idea for Tia to see her mother today but what with the fact that he'd been at the hospital last night instead of coming home til late, plus Jessie's absence, Tia was not amenable to waiting. She hadn't seen Mel for a few days and now was highly anxious, convinced that her mother was dying. Much as he didn't want her to see Mel in the middle of a seizure, hopefully she would just be super sleepy today, recovering from the effects and the meds they'd been force to give her yesterday.

Now that they were on their way, it seemed to calm her down and she was chattering to Megan about her pony and her attempts to learn how to gallop, leading to frequent tears and tumbles. Smiling, as he heard the excitement and passion in her voice, Tony thought about the mess that had happened at Ziva's apartment last night. Such a disaster.

He'd tried to keep from brooding on it when he got home last night but he was pretty sure Tia had picked up on his tension and that had contributed to her anxiety. Their night had been disturbed by several nightmares about Jessie and Jimmy dying in a car accident. Not all that surprising considering her history but he hated to see her suffer. Which was why he caved when she pleaded to be able to see her mother.

Halfway to the hospital his cell phone rang. A quick glance at caller ID revealed that it was Fornell.

"Hey Tobias."

"Tony. Where are you?" ' _Can you talk?'_

"In the car with Tia and Megan on the way to Bethesda." _'No, not really.'_

"Just finished meeting with Director Vance. It was informative. Thought I should fill you in on the latest developments. Can we meet soon?" _'Your boss is a horse's ass. We need to get together ASAP. You need to be prepared.'_

"Sounds like a good idea. We can met before or after we see Mel. What do you suggest?" _Okay – do we need to do this now or can it wait til later?'_

"Why don't we meet in Silver Springs in a while so that Megan and Tia can get a shake at that coffee shop with the triple choc muffins and brownies? Then you and Ron can get caught up." ' _We really should do this now and Slacks needs to be there too.'_

"Okay then. Can't wait!" ' _Crap, really? I have to play nice with Agent Slacks. Damn it Toby, I hate you! It better be important.'_

Hanging up he looked at his daughter who had been monitoring the whole conversation, biting her bottom lip, anxiously.

"Is something wrong, Daddy?"

"Just a case at work, Sweetie. Nothing to do with you."

"Is Jessie okay? And Jimmy? They haven't had an accident have they?"

Tony frowned. "No, this has nothing to do with Jessie or Jimmy, I promise. As far as I know, they're fine. You know we talked to them this morning and they were good."

Megan interjected. "Say Tia, what do you say instead of getting flowers for your Mom at the hospital, we get them in Silver Springs? There's a really great florist there that sells lots and lots of flowers and they have all sorts of colours to choose from."

Tia looked interested and Tony nodded his thanks for the distraction.

"Maybe you can find some that smell nice?" He suggested.

Megan nodded enthusiastically. "That's a really great idea. Smell is a great way to help people wake up their brains, Tia. What flowers are your mom's favourites?"

The little girl lost her furrowed brow as she started telling them about the flowers they'd planted in their garden. "She likes poppies but they don't smell. And she likes sweet peas and frangipani and gardenias."

"What about lavender and lilacs?" Megan asked.

"She had a lavender pillow… it smelled really pretty but I don't know what lilac smells like. I thought it was a colour."

"Yes it is a colour but it's also a flower. Next to roses and hyacinths it's my favourite," Megan explained.

Tony smiled. "When your Mom, Jessie and I were sharing an apartment they used to grow hyacinth bulbs in these little glass bulb holder thingies. Used to make the whole place stinky. Maybe we can find something like it and grow them in your mom's room."

Pulling up outside the main strip mall Tony looked at his watch and sighed. "C'mon Ladies, lets hit the flower shop and see what they have. Tobias will call when he gets here." Taking his daughter's hand and Megan taking Tia's other one they headed off to do some serious flower shopping.

~Rising to the Bait~

The tension was extremely high as they waited for Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan to call them back. Jessie had predicted that instead of taking the call immediately, he would make the former Dr Stevenson sweat for a bit and then call back. And 27 minutes after placing the call the Saudi Prince called back personally. Everyone heaving a sigh of relief, knowing that their fish had taken the bait.

Jess smiled cockily. "Told ya so. Now just remember, what we rehearsed and nothing more. No embellishment or improvisation."

"Hallo. Yes this is Anthony DiNozzo Senior's former personal physician…let's just say we had a falling out before he was arrested." There was silence as the quack listened. "Yes, that's right. I have some information that I think you may find extremely valuable, since I know how important your family heritage is to you, Your Highness."

Jessie watched, amused as Stevenson got into stride. Despite being most reluctant initially to take part, the good doctor was rapidly getting into the swing of blackmail.

After all, he had no ethical or moral qualms in supporting a sick child abuser for all those years. It would have been sickening to watch the oily Dr Marcus Welby persona kick in if it hadn't been for their own advantage. Still just because they needed him, didn't mean that she didn't feel a strong compulsion to take a shower just by being in close proximity to him.

"Well as much as I'd like to tell you, I think it would be much more satisfactory for both parties if I were to send you the documentation so you can see for yourself. Of course now that I've retired, I have certain financial commitments that still need to be met before I can embark upon consultancy work. That being the case, if you wish to hire me as an information consultant, I would require my consultancy fee of $200, 000 up front."

Silence, then as Ducky and Nikki Jardine had predicted, the prince baulked at handing over the full 'consultancy fee' sight unseen. No doubt he was making a counter offer.

"No, unfortunately I can't set up my business with an advance of $50 000. The minimum I'm prepared to accept is half now and the balance after I've sent you the documentation. And in case you think once you have the documents that you can renege on our consultancy agreement then I should point out I've cultivated a lot of influential friends in the media over my career. I'm sure they'd have no trouble paying the balance of my fee. I offer exclusivity but only for consultation fees paid in full."

As he listened again, Jessie was struck by the look of greed that bathed his face. The bastard was getting into character pretty easily. She pushed the details of the overseas Cayman Islands bank account that they'd set up in his name across at him.

"Yes, that's right. Once I have confirmation that it's arrived I will courier copies of your documents to you and when the balance is paid in full you'll get the originals." He rattled off the bank account details and Jessie shoved her notebook at him with the words – BACK UP DOCUMENTS scrawled in block letters.

"Oh I should mention that part of the reason why my charges are a little on the steep side is that you have no fear of the documents being inadvertently destroyed. I have backups made and stored in a number of different locations so that I can always deliver them or if I am indisposed, someone acting as my agent will ensure you receive the information."

_Jessie shivered. The asshole had taken on a nasty predatory look and Jess felt sure that this was the real Jonathon Stevenson. The one that threatened little boys. Politics was probably a much better fit for the bastard than healing. Frankly though, the cop reckoned it was like letting a wolf in sheep's clothing loose amongst the baby lambs to let him play politics in the idyllic Vermont town council. He was much better suited to the federal arena – plenty of sharks there ready to eat one another._

After wrapping up their business and giving the creep a prepaid cell phone to stay in touch with them, Jimmy and Jessie couldn't wait to get out of Dorset. Even though they hadn't stopped to eat lunch they couldn't leave the picturesque town quickly enough. It wasn't just that Stevenson was a genuine A-Class scumbag, it was that it felt so damned wrong not making him pay for the harm he'd caused to their friend. Children should be able to trust people such as doctors, cops, teachers and especially parents to keep them safe and everyone had let Tony down.

The ramifications of that were scars, physical and mental that he would carry with him for ever. So it was uncomfortable for both of them, as law enforcement professionals and as his friends to let Stevenson get away. Unfortunately they needed his help to help make sure that Tia got to live out her childhood free from the fear that she would be abducted and spirited away to a foreign country. Free from being forced into an arranged marriage at a ridiculously young age.

They all wanted her to be able to go to the mall and the movies with her friends when she was a little older, to go back to school, to go to ballet and swimming classes, slumber parties and invite friends home after school. And to achieve those things they needed a piece of one hundred percent, genuine, rotten to the core, unprincipled, greedy, unethical, Jonathon Stevenson to take part in their plan. As unpalatable as that was, especially after seeing all the photographic evidence and the audio taped laid out for that pile of shit it was just the way it was. Jessie felt sick and the only reason she finally pulled over was because the vegetable sticks weren't going to cut it when Jimmy needed to eat. He would need insulin and even a very late lunch was not such a smart idea.

So she pulled the Tahoe into the southern Vermont county seat of Bennington and made for the well-loved local diner, the Blue Benn which was usually so popular with locals and tourists, you had to wait for a table. Fortunately since it was well past lunch and too early for the dinner rush hour they got a table and ordered swiftly. Jimmy was impressed with the service and his meal.

"You been here before?"

"Sure, nine years working in Boston. I've meandered all around New England over the years. Lots of pretty places to go on weekends off."

"Must have been lonely."

"I made friends over the years."

"And yet you left them all to help raise Tia?"

"Tia, Mel and Tony aren't just friends – they're my family, Jimmy. Apart from my brother and his family who are in England, they are the only family I have left. Of course I came!"


	36. Taking One For The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is still looking for a scapegoat who can accompany him to Tel Aviv to appease Eli David's fury over his operative's death. Things aren't going to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Faldo for beta'ing this chapter which like the last has had some pretty major revisions to it so if you spot errors they're mine.

After getting the ladies taking care of with a strawberry shake and a brownie for his daughter who loved her chocolate, and a cappuccino and blueberry muffin for Megan, he grinned at their blissed out expressions. Tony was pleased he'd brought Tia's nanny along so they could organise to be at a separate table. He had no intention of letting Very Ordinary Sacks anywhere near his child – even in the same store was too close, as far as he was concerned. Yes the guy had saved Gibbs ass and he knew he should be grateful and all that crap. Honestly though, he still hadn't come even close to forgiving Ron for setting him up without telling him when Mike Macaluso escaped.

The guy's overweening desire to capture the escapee and earn brownie points with the big bosses ended up costing Special Agent Bernie Jones his life and almost killing Fornell. Tony really liked Bernie, he was a good guy who thought he was guarding Tony's six and had been totally unaware that Sacks had leaked their location to a mafia snitch. Plus, he was also pissed about Fornell, who almost died as well and that was before Emily and his daughter became inseparable - he was even less forgiving now.

Not as if there wasn't enough danger already in being in law enforcement, without abject stupidity being allowed to by overriding common sense. It had been a damn stupid plan to capture Macaluso anyway. He and Jessie had managed to do it without even a drop of blood spilled by the good guys. It just had taken a little imagination, flair and panache, none of which Sacks would ever possess – Very Ordinary Slacks indeed!

This would be the first time he'd run into VOS since he gave him the slip after the shootout at the FBI safe house practically ten months ago. Tobias had been so pissed off with Slacks, he'd sent him off to work cold cases in the New York Office for over six months. The equivalent of being sent to Siberia but he was back in DC now and Tony wasn't thrilled that he now owed him one, so to speak. Damn it, why was Gibbs such a stubborn fool and why did it have to be Slacks who rode in to the rescue? Life sucked sometimes.

Tony smirked, as he saw Slacks arrive and cool his heels waiting for Fornell out the front. Nope, there was definitely no love lost on either side. Tony giving Very Ordinary Slacks the slip and then setting up a sting to recapture Mike Macaluso had definitely not made him any more popular with the fibbie. Okay, this was going to be awkward and he didn't see why Fornell had insisted that they needed to meet. Not as if they were going to end up hugging and painting each other's fingernails or something. He'd rather rip them out – Ron's that is!

As Tobias arrived and got out of the generic dark blue company sedan favoured by federal agencies for its blah-ness, Ron appeared to be having a slight disagreement with his boss. Fornell looked implacable and simply motioned for his agent to follow him into the coffee shop, entering and giving Tia a friendly grin. As he passed by, he tousled her hair, chuckling as she tried to restore order to it with a pout. _C'mon Tobias, no one messes with a DiNozzo's hair!_

He headed back to the table in the corner and sat down, nodding in appreciation for the three steaming cups of coffee Tony had the waitress bring when he saw him pull up outside. As Sacks sank down into the last remaining seat, Tony smiled at Fornell and nodded curtly at Sacks.

"Okay Tobias, what was so damned important that we needed to meet here."

"Well I've just come from a meeting between your director and mine, as I said. Seems he wants Ron here to fly over with him and Rivkin's body and explain in person why his Kidon assassin is coming home in a pine box with some extra holes that nature didn't intend." Fornell stated baldly.

Sacks tried not to cringe, probably because of Tony's presence but he couldn't help the querulous edge to his response. "What? Why? He can't do that, can he?"

"No but he can request that Director Hutchins order you to, since you work for the FBI, not him. Not that he has a leg to stand on…ask DiNozzo here."

"Bastard tried to make me go too. Had to get myself a lawyer to get him to back off. What possible reason did he offer up for demanding Sacks go prostrate himself at Eli David's feet?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Two reasons, actually. Said that Eli insinuated that you manipulated Ron into killing Rivkin because you were jealous he was Ziva's lover." He ignored the loud inelegant snort. "And then he informed us that they had some super important operation that they needed Mossad's assistance in carrying out. Said Ron needed to take one for the team." Fornell explained, while Sacks looked queasy.

"So pretty much the same stuff he used on me to get me on the C130," the NCIS agent mused. "Not exactly inventive, is he? No prizes for guessing where the crap about being jealous is coming from.

"Not sure whether to laugh at how ludicrous it all is or arrange a nice stay for her at the funny farm in a padded cell since she clearly delusional. My lawyer laughed so much she pulled a muscle and that made her mean, er meaner. She's already mean, as in two Bs for bastard mean."

He started to laugh. "The guys at Metro hate her guts. The unies call her the Pit Bull and the Dees refer to her as BeWitch and that isn't a reference to a sixties sitcom. Vance damn near needed a colostomy bag after she ripped him a new one. I _almost_ felt sorry for him." He sobered up slightly. "What did your director say?"

"Told him if Director David was so damned concerned about his officer, he was welcome to talk to Special Agent Sacks, and he was welcome to do it at the Hoover building and Ron would have proper legal representation when he did." Fornell replied with satisfaction. "It was awesome!"

Tony doubted that was all he'd said by the smug look on Tobias' face.

"Oh and Tony, Director Hutchins wanted me to ask you the name of your lawyer. Looked as if she was giving Vance the mother of all migraines."

"It's M. Alison Hart," Tony appeared contemplative and shot a glance at Sacks. "Might not hurt to have a chat to her, just in case Leon gets Sec Def to apply some political pressure. Sec Nav has already had a word in my delicate shell-like ear, tried to convince me to 'take one for the team' but I sicced Ms Hart onto him and that put paid to that." He looked well pleased with himself, before he tossed over one of her business cards.

Sacks mumbled his thanks rather grudgingly, Tony thought.

Fornell clapped him on the shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Ron. You've already been cleared, unofficially, so you have nothing to worry about which is what the Director Hutchins and I both told Director Vance. You followed my orders and accepted procedures. Still, Tony's right, it might be a good idea to go home and call that lawyer just to be on the safe side. She's got a fearsome reputation and she'll watch your back if they start playing politics. Go home, give her a call. I'll let ya know if I hear anything okay."

Still looking worried, Ron nodded and stood up to go. "Okay. Thanks for the coffee and the referral, DiNozzo. See you Boss."

He grudgingly held out his hand and equally reluctantly Tony shook it briefly, wiping his hand on some napkins after Sacks left. Fornell watched him, bemused.

"Be nice, Tony. Ron saved Jethro's ass."

"Yeah, yeah I know! And I was nice…I was on my best behaviour. I didn't call him Slacks or VOS and I gave him my nice lawyer's card. What more did you expect? Okay he saved Gibbs and I'm grateful since I want to kill him myself. But the guy still got Bernie Jones killed, you got shot and I nearly was kidnapped by mafia goons. And we both know how that would have ended up. Not to mention he tried to arrest me twice for murder. Did you think I'd embrace him and adopt him as the brother I never had 'cause Hell will freeze over before that happens." Tony exclaimed heatedly.

"Guess not," Fornell snarked. "To be fair, I tried to arrest you for murder twice, too."

"Yeah but the difference is you didn't actually believe it but he still thinks I killed Rene Benoit."

Tony scowled and Fornell heard his muttering about an unimaginative cretin who couldn't investigate his way out of a wet paper bag, if his life depended on it. Swallowing a smirk he replayed an earlier comment.

"VOS?" he quizzed, curiously.

Tony grinned. "Yeah, Very Ordinary Slacks."

Rolling his eyes, Tobias changed the subject. "Tony, Hutchins wanted me to let you know that if things get too hot for you at the Naval Yard, you have a job with us. Said due to the exigent circumstances, he could probably swing it so that all your secondments and joint cases with us over the years be counted in lieu of serving probation. Said you might have to serve a mandatory four weeks, if at all. Keep it in mind if Vance becomes too much of a problem."

Tony looked surprised. He'd decided to go back to NCIS a few months ago because of all his accrued leave and seniority made it easier to get away and spent time with Tia when needed – and it was needed. He'd decided to revaluate that decision at the end of six months. Now there was a distinct possibility he might be forced to revaluate his position a lot sooner than he'd planned, given his talent for pissing of TPTB. One of the issues of jumping ship had been not wanting to serve a probationary year, so this was pretty great news."

"Thanks, Fornell."

"Hey, wasn't my idea. You've had a standing invitation from moi practically since you joined the MCRT – this was all Hutchins idea. And he informed me of it within earshot of Leon."

"Well thank him for me and tell him I will consider it. If that other stuff with Tia and the medical file goes to plan, then I might be able to squeeze in a celebratory trip to Disneyland with her. If I start a new job I wouldn't be able to swing any time off for a while.

"Disneyland?"

Tony gave a grimace. "Tia heard Abby say she'd take her to Disneyland if everything panned out but I vetoed it and now she's pleading with me to take her. Ready to shoot Abby!"

They exchanged amused looks. "You think that's such a good idea?"

"Megan and Jessie would be there too. And no doubt Abby would insist on coming along as well. I think four of us should be able to protect her. Mel, understandably was pretty protective of her, wouldn't let her go do stuff like that. Actually, I'm surprised with all she's been through that she wants to go somewhere with so many strangers."

Fornell nodded at they both stared fondly at the little girl who was licking gooey brownie crumbs off her fingers and chattering brightly at Megan.

"So DiNotzo," Tobias changed the subject. "Tell me what you meant about the lap top? You mentioned something not adding up?"

Smiling over at Tia who sat amid several large bunches of the fragrant flowers they picked up at the flower shop earlier who was now engaged in using her straw to suck the last little bit of milky ice cream out of the bottom of the glass. It reminding him of a time when the team was stuck in the middle of peak hour traffic and Gibbs had seized his drink, flinging it out of the window in aggravation because he'd been doing the exact same thing. He held up his hand showing five fingers to signal he would only be another five more minutes and she gave him a thumbs up.

Calling for a refill of coffee for them both, Tony proceeded to explain precisely why it was that didn't add up.

~Rising to the Bait~

"I don't understand, Brad. You're saying that Mel's seizure was caused by the doctors reducing the dose of her anti-convulsant medication? Why?"

Brad Pitt sighed. "Because of the side effects, Tony. There were some indications that her liver wasn't coping with the dosage they had her on and they decided to see if they could cut it back some."

"So obviously they can't since she had one. So what does that mean? Is she going to have more seizures? Is her liver going to fail? She's supposed to be coming home soon. I don't want Tia to see her mother having seizures – it's too hard on her...on both of them."

"Look, this is really not my area, Tony but there are other options. Different drugs, combinations of drugs that we can try. It is too early to tell. And it seems that Melissa has another UTI which combined with the lower dosage may have contributed to the meds being less effective than they should be. Let's wait and see how she is over the next couple of days."

Tony groaned. He was fast becoming fed up with the reoccurring urinary tract infections that kept setting Mel back. He understood that it was a common complication of being catheterised but it seemed every time they made progress, a UTI would leap up to bite them on the ass, so to speak. Striding down the corridor to where Tia was waiting with Megan and one of the nurses, who was chatting to the little girl, he grinned. They had spent so much time on the ward that everyone knew and loved Tia.

"Hey Chloe, how goes it?"

"Hi Tony. Just having a few minutes breather. Tia's just telling me about her artistic cat."

"Yeah, strange as it sounds it is true. Tia, next time we come in you'll have to bring in some of Luna's works of art to show everyone."

"Okay Daddy. Hi Uncle Brad. Can we go see Mama now?" The little girl was dancing up and down with impatience.

Brad tickled her lightly on the belly. "Sure A.J. let's go."

When they entered the room, Tia ran to the bed and gently climbed up to give her mother a hug and a kiss. Tony nudged Brad. "She's a lot more with it than I expected. Especially after yesterday. Did you see her tracking Tia?"

"She's done that before though?"

"Yeah, not for a while. And it's like she more aware or something. Looks like it might be a good day today. I thought seizures made you sleepy?"

Brad nodded. "They do Buckeye but it's been nearly 24 hours. I wonder…"

"What? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing Tony. I was just thinking out loud."

They turned to the bed and watched as Tia, holding her mother's hand began to rattle off everything that she'd been doing since her last visit several days before. She was telling Mel about the book she was reading and offered to read to her.

"It's called Black Beauty and it's all about a horse a long time ago in England. Ducky comes from there and Daddy's mama too. Daddy's going to take me there one day and maybe you can come too. Would you like me to read to you?"

She squealed excitedly. "Mama squeezed my hand, Daddy. Does that mean she's ready to wake up now?"

Tony felt a glimmer of excitement too. Hand squeezing was definitely new. Mel had good days where she was more aware and would track people around the room with her eyes. They'd tried to get her to communicate with eye blinks – one for yes and two for no but with no luck. Of course by now, Tony was well aware that what seemed like a squeeze could be just a random contraction of muscles. It was important not to get too carried away.

Looking at Brad inquisitively, they approached her bed."

"Mrs Cooper, My name is Brad and I'm a doctor. Do you know who this little girl is? If you do, squeeze my hand.

For several long agonising moments there was nothing. Then it happened. A tentative squeezing action. Glancing at Tony, Brad asked, "Mrs Cooper, who is it?"

Mel frowned and everyone waited. Finally she moved her mouth but nothing happened. Brad patted her hand. "It's okay, Mrs Cooper. You're just waking up. You were in an accident and been in a coma. It's going to take some time. We can try again later. You just rest now and let Tia read to you."

As Tia rummaged around in her backpack to retrieve the book she had already read twice, Mel followed her movement. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

Everyone jumped. Tia was beside herself with joy and wanted to call Jessie immediately. Tony explained that she was driving and they could talk to her later when she got back. He also explained that Mel was really tired after trying to talking and squeeze their hands so they had to let her rest now.

Looking sad she asked. "Doesn't she want me to read to her, Daddy?"

"Yes Baby, you should read to her but don't ask her to talk now, okay. She can rest and listen to the story."

"And later, will she talk to me some more?"

"Yes Sweetie, I hope so. But your mama's brain was hurt really badly and it takes time to heal. We need to be patient, okay?"

As Tia climbed back onto the bed and snuggled in beside her mother, Tony dragged Brad into the corner of the room. "This is a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Buckeye a good thing. What I was wondering before is if the anti- seizure meds have been masking Mel's improved level of consciousness. When they started reducing the dose to ease the strain on her liver, her alertness improved. Need to talk to Dr Gelfand – get his opinion since this is his bailiwick."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now we consult the experts and figure out if this is related to the meds or was just a coincidence of timing. And we do some tests but it sure looked like she understood what we were saying and was trying to communicate with us. If this continues, you might need to rethink your plans about bringing her home. Rehab is a logical next step… but first let's just wait a few days and see."

Tony nodded. He knew that as exciting as Mel's progress was, that it was just a tiny step along the path and there was no guarantees. This might be as good as it got, or it might be the first of many steps to recovery. There was no way to know and that was the aggravating thing about her injury. It was all a wait and see game.

"Yeah, I know Wolverine. We'll try not to get our hopes up too high. Can I ask you to do me a favour?"

~Rising to the Bait~

Tony strode along the hospital corridor and slipped into the stairwell to head towards the medical wing where Jethro was recovering from surgery on his knee. According to Ducky, Rivkin had done a number on it and while it wasn't great before, now it was a disaster that would take months and many hours of physical therapy to rehabilitate. Of course Tony and Gibbs both knew, even then it would never be one hundred percent. If he was lucky he'd pass a physical to allow him to return to field status.

Frankly, Tony wasn't so sure if it was such a good idea. His bad judgement call on Ziva and back-up was a big one – she had way too much influence at NCIS and she wasn't even an agent. She'd never sworn allegiance to NCIS or the United States and now that Rivkin was dead, she was gunning for Ron Sacks and him. The shit was going to hit the fan since she'd gone running to Daddy. She'd already left several vitriolic messages on his phone, accusing him of masterminding the assassination of a highly valuable Mosssad resource because he was jealous.

Honestly, Ziva was a few sandwiches short of a picnic if she thought that he was genuinely jealous of her dalliances with Kidon assassins. How she ever got an idea like that he couldn't imagine because he'd never given her pause to think he wanted to be in a relationship with her. Oh sure he'd flirted with her but hell he did that with everyone, not just her. It was a way to bleed off tension and stress hormones, just like the joking and practical jokes help lighten the mood and made people feel better.

It wasn't like Ziva was some blushing ingénue; according to her, she was trained to seduce people that may be useful for the job. Anyway, she had offered herself to him in the aftermath of the FUBAR Domino mission and he turned her down…okay technically he'd ignored her opening gambit. He'd made out he was too angry to notice, but he had effectively turned her down.

Locating Gibbs' room he knocked, not that his boss would bother with the social niceties but his 2IC was naturally courteous. His parents' servants had brought him up to be courteous. Saying please and thank-you, sorry, hello and goodbye didn't cost anything extra to be polite. It sure helped grease the wheels of social relationships, though.

Receiving a grunt – well the Boss was a functional mute after all, Tony pushed open the door and saw Gibbs glaring at him. Probably not at him specifically since he didn't actually know it was him on the other side of the door. He guessed Gibbs was pissed off at the world for how his trip to talk to Ziva turned out. He was probably in a fury that Rivkin kicked his Marine ass, although he did have insider information – Ziva and those damned dossiers she compiled for Ari coming back to bite them on the ass, again. _And thanks so much, Jenny Shepard!_

"Hey Boss, how's your knee?"

Scowling at him he growled, "I'm fine."

Rolling his eyes, Tony scowled back. "That's good because now I can kick your black and blue ass." He saw Gibbs eyes shoot wide open in surprise.

"What the hell were you thinking, you moron?" He ranted working up a head of steam. "If you'd taken Bella with you, this probably wouldn't have happened. She'd have shot him before he stuffed up your knee. As it is, now I'm beholden to Ron Slacks. How could you put me in that position? You know damned well how I feel about the suit." He growled fiercely when he mentioned the FBI agent.

"Honestly Gibbs, they're your freakin rules but you're too pigheaded or just plain stupid, probably both, to follow them yourself. Let's see... Rule 8: don't assume, double check. Then there's Rule 11: never get personally involved in a case and how's that working out hmm? And then there's the friggin one that you never follow – Rule 15: always work as a team. If you wanna be a god damned hero, a lone wolf then go and work for the CIA as a spook.

"As the SSA of the major case response team you of all people should know that there is no I in team. When you break Rule 11 you always go rushing off alone to be the big badass hero and end up dragging everyone else into the mess. Grow up and nix the saviour complex!"

"Damn it, DiNozzo…" Gibbs barked, furiously as someone knocked loudly on the door and came it without waiting for an invitation.

Shooting a furious look, the one that Tony recognised as ' _this isn't over by a long shot'_ look at him, Director Vance came barging into the hospital room also unhappy. He glared at Tony and Tony felt like he was caught in the cross hairs of two lasers.

"Good, you're here. Want to talk to you both." Leon barked. "When do you get out of here, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugged, snapping at the director irritably. "Later today, Leon. And I'm fine…thanks for asking."

Ignoring the intended jibe, Leon brightened markedly. "Eli wants an explanation and the chance to question you about how it happened. You and I will accompany Officer Rivkin's body back to Tel Aviv, Gibbs. The flight leaves at 1800 hours – be there. It's time to take one for the team."

Tony shook his head in amazement. Who the hell did friggin Eli David think he was?

"Ah Director." Tony stuck his bib in. "Gibbs isn't medically cleared to fly. After breaking bones, especially long bones, it will be at least 48 hours before a doctor will consider clearing him to fly- particularly a long haul flight. The chances of suffering a fat embolism is too high and is potentially fatal. There's no way possible he can be on that flight, Sir." Tony informed Leon who should have known this already and he was sure he did. He was just trying it on to see if Gibbs would go without putting up a fuss…unlike him.

Vance scowled at Tony, probably wishing he'd had this conversation without his presence – well tough.

"Then perhaps you'll reconsider and escort Rivkin's body back to Israel, instead. Like I said, I need someone to take one for the team and Eli specifically invited you, DiNozzo."

"On receipt of legal advice I'm respectfully declining that overwhelmingly generous offer, Director."

Tony refused him calmly yet again. And would keep on refusing until he got tired of asking. Old Tony would have been so desperate to win Gibbs' approval he never would have stood up to Vance but that was before he had Tia. Everything had changed now – she was the only one he cared about not letting down.

Gibbs glared, "Why would Director David want to talk to DiNozzo? He wasn't even there, Leon."

"No but he sent you there. Ziva is claiming that DiNozzo was jealous of her boyfriend and wanted him out of the way so he set you up."

Tony snorted. Deluded – the whole damned family were head cases. "And if you follow that logic then, since Abby found the link to Ziva on Tabal's laptop that makes her jealous, too. Did she want to start a lesbian love affair with the Israeli ninja? Or perhaps she wanted to begin a three way ménages à trois with her, Ziva and myself? No wait I know, she was lusting after Michael Rivkin and wanted to break them up. Sounds like the plot for a bad B grade movie – how can he take this seriously?"

"Shut up DiNozzo," Gibbs snarked before staring at the Director. "He does raise a good point Leon.' Switching topics abruptly, he stared at Tony. "Tobias says you think that there was something fishy about the laptop, DiNozzo? Sit rep!"

"Well yeah, Boss. It smells… just like the death of Sherman and Tabal stinks to high heavens. How likely is it that someone wipes everything on Tabal's computer but stupidly neglects to wipe off the data that leads us back to Ziva's apartment? Not very, in my not so humble opinion." He paused, much to the annoyance of both men.

Gibbs glared at him. "So how do you explain it, Sherlock?"

"Someone's setting her up, Boss and Rivkin's the prime suspect as far as I'm concerned." Seeing the sceptical looks on their faces he raised his hand to forestall their objections.

"Look, I think that Rivkin switched his own laptop with Tabal when he killed him and made it look like a suicide. So why, when he wiped all the useful Intel. from the hard drive, didn't he ditch the internet connection data too? Why leave it on there and don't say accident. But think about it… what it did achieve was point out her duplicity and bring her under suspicion within the agency.

"That's not all though. Ziva had been withholding information from us for months that she was involved with him – working and sleeping with him actually. She was evasive and secretive and she was obviously keeping him appraised of the situation in LA. Yet she didn't disclose the Rivkin mission to NCIS ever, even when directly questioned. Director David didn't either. The Israeli Embassy never told us about Rivkin and Ziva's operation as we would have expected them to since she is supposed to be liaising with us."

Leon narrowed his eyes, partly in frustration because he was still at a stalemate over the trip to Israel. But he was also trying and failing to see where DiNozzo was going in his speculation and that pissed him off. He didn't appreciate a cop running mental rings around him. He was smarter!

"And your point would be?" He demanded, his fuse was about ready to ignite.

"That the Israelis, obviously didn't want us to know about Rivkin but neither did they want it known that Ziva was his handler."

"Ya think, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Gibbs I do. Which is obviously why I said it. You know that verbal response isn't just annoying and disrespectful of you but also downright passive aggressive. Might explain three divorces. I'm just saying, you might want to work on that. Anyway to get back on track, why then after all the trouble to conceal their association from NCIS, why did Rivkin deliberately 'out' her when Gibbs was in LA?"

Both men looked at him in confusion.

"When Callen lured him into a trap and you burst in to arrest him, he told you he was Mossad. You wanted confirmation, not unreasonably in my opinion – Rule # 8 and all. He got Ziva to vouch for him. Why did he blow her cover?"

Vance looked irritated. "To vouch for him."

Tony rolled his eyes. Just because Tia liked Vance's children and Jackie had been making him play nice, didn't mean that he had much respect for him. "Yes he needed SOMEONE who could vouch for him. But he could have given you Director David's name as a contact or even Officer Bashir, at the Israeli Embassy. Why Ziva? He placed her in an awkward situation when there wasn't any real reason to do so. That plus the laptop and he was setting her up."

"So Ziva's innocent?"

"No, Director Vance, she still lied about her connection to Rivkin. She's been dodging her work duties to meet with him, and undoubtedly keeping him apprised of our investigations with terrorists and was at the least an accessory after the fact for murder. That hardly sounds like innocence to me, Sir. In fact it is a pretty damned serious crime if you're charged with being an accessory. Get you a pretty long prison sentence if your convicted but that won't be a problem for Ziva, will it Director, 'cause how likely is it she'll be charged?

"I guess the families of the terrorists or the federal agent that inconveniently got in the way when Rivkin was spying on us will just have to suck it up and take one for the team. We can't upset Eli David now, can we? Murder and attempted murder are just minor inconveniences to him and justice is only important if it concerns him and his. But you do have to admire him, he stands up for his own, even when they kill innocent people, so yeah he really believes in loyalty to his people, no matter what. Guess everyone has to have a least one redeeming quality.

"But getting back on point, do I believe that she was involved with Tabal as part of the terrorist cell? No it's ludicrous and the set up was clumsy and beyond stupid. Her connection and loyalty was to Rivkin."

He paused then purely for dramatic effect. "You know, if I was undercover and someone did that to me, I'd bust their chops, Sir. Oh hang on a minute… I did when Trent Kort tossed me to the wolves with Rene Benoit."

"So why Tony, why set her up?" Gibbs demanded.

"Why would he want to discredit her with NCIS – I don't know since they went to a lot of trouble to get her into the agency. Maybe he was following orders from Eli because for some reason he suddenly wanted her to return to Israel and was making sure we knew what she'd been up to. Maybe he hoped she'd be kicked out except there isn't much chance of that, is there?" He asked Vance pointedly.

"Maybe Rivkin wanted her to go home and raise a new generation of little Israeli ninjas with him. Who knows why? But getting her to vouch for him and the sloppy set up with the laptop says it wasn't a coincidence – apart from there being no such thing as coincidences, no one is that dumb, Boss. Oh it was deliberate alright." He declared emphatically.

Shortly afterwards, Tony had slipped from Gibbs room. The atmosphere was tense in there. Not surprising, after his blocking Leon's ass kissing move to drag the Boss to Israel. Then there were his rather pointed comments that the director wasn't putting the interests of his agents first or even second. Added to the fact that his hiring legal representation had gone down like a lead balloon with the head of the agency and he was keen to make his escape.

While everything he said was the truth, it hadn't won him any popularity competitions and Gibbs was also pretty pissed because of the ass kicking he'd delivered over his failure to follow protocol. Add to it his dig about the passive aggressive comment of Gibbs' and he wasn't winning fans but honestly he was so damned tired of that 'ya think,' DiNozzo/Fornell/McGee when the Boss was trying to put you down or big note himself. It was petty and rude!

Leaving the floor and headed back downstairs to Tia and Mel, he called Ducky to give him the heads up on Vance's latest plan to dragged Gibbs over to Tel Aviv to kowtow to Mossad's Director David for his part in the death of Rivkin. Honestly, if Gibbs had just the good sense to have let Eli's pet assassin kill him so Leon could stay in Mossad's good books, it would have made the director's life **much** easier. Tony seriously doubted that there would have been as much as a ripple let alone the histrionics from Eli, prompting Leon's chicken without a head routine if Slacks had gotten there too late to stop the Kidon assassin killing Gibbs. He could easily hear the sounds of the body being swept under the carpet and the crocodile tears over Gibbs'  procedural mistake.

At least Ducky could and would thwart the director's idiotic plan by the simple expedient of ordering Gibbs not to fly, putting it in writing and making it an official part of his personnel and medical records. Once it was documented, Tony's lawyer would be able to stop Vance attempting any sneaky manoeuvres to get his own way. He was convinced the woman only ate her meat while it was raw and still drawing breath.

Leon felt it was really necessary for someone to take one for the team – well the buck should stop with the big boss – he could always offer up his own balls in supplication. It was after all, why the director got paid the big bucks although Tony strongly suspected that Eli owned them already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to acknowledge Arress for her observation in Legends that there was no need for Rivkin to let the cat out of the bag about Ziva knowing him. This came up during a deconstruction of the episode some time ago - something we do rather a lot -we bounce ideas off each other and they frequently end up in my stories. Hope you are you are enjoying bad ass Tony.


	37. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time - Jess has invited Jimmy for a sleep over, and she's not the only one. But hey, there is heaps of room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally found my muse who has been sulky and refusing to cooperate ever since TPTB gave us that awful TIVA secret love child ending to his 13 years on NCIS that could have been written by a ten-year-old it was cliched and full of plotholes. No seriously! My original story outline for Rising to the Bait called for Gibbs to actually redeem himself, which doesn't happen all that often in my fics. I do like to set challenges for myself and this was one of several I'd set myself, but then MH and GG gave us that unmitigated tripe at the end of a woeful season 13 which was an insult to TD, to MW and to all his loyal fans. As a result, my muse flat out refused to cooperate with my original ending and to be honest I couldn't really blame her. So it has taken this long for me to figure out a new ending that will keep her happy. I think that I have it covered at long last. So I'm just posting these previously written chapters as a prelude to the new ones that I'm working on currently. 
> 
> As usual, thanks go to Faldo for her work as Beta in wrestling with my punctuation. I love my Betas and they are definitely the unsung heroes of fanfic.

 

Jessie climbed out of her ford Tahoe, stiff and a little sore after making the drive back from Vermont after the long one the day before. She needed to go for a long run to stretch out and work out all the kinks in her muscles. As Jimmy Palmer exited the passenger seat, his glasses awry on his nose and his hair sticking up riotously, she grinned at him affectionately. He'd fallen asleep the last hour into their journey and she'd brought him back home rather than drop him off to spend the night on his own.

She knew how affected he was by meeting the former physician, Jonathon Stevenson and seeing all the evidence of his betrayal of Tony as a small boy laid out like that. She felt the same way too after coming face to face with a corrupt cop and Tony was the same. He'd told her that Gibbs became absolutely feral when he found Marines that betrayed the Corps. So, it wasn't exactly surprising that Jimmy was having a hard time dealing with Senior's paid flunkey physician, since he was still so young and idealistic and hadn't even qualified as a doctor yet. It must seem a terrible betrayal of Stevenson's Hippocratic Oath.

Apart from which, even as a veteran cop, she'd seen her fair share of horrific stuff to do with women and children but somehow it hit home much harder when it was someone she knew well. The fact that she was aware just how deeply the damage done had affected Tony and how much she'd had longed to kick the stuffing out of the slimy weasel and couldn't, hadn't help her mood at all. Undoubtedly, Palmer felt the same way too.

That being the case, Jessie figured that she should bring the kid back with her so he didn't spend the night alone. Hot food and good company seemed a sensible prescription for what was ailing the Gremlin and she had to admit that she could do with a dose or two of a home-cooked meal and hugs from a certain ten-year-old. Weird how she had a queen-sized bed to herself last night and no Tia waking with nightmares - so she should have slept like the dead but she’d been lonely in the bed all alone and slept poorly.

Jeeze Louise, that was so not fair!

Anyway, since there was plenty of spare beds, Jimmy could stay the night and go home tomorrow. She was pretty sure that Tone and Tia would be thrilled to have Jimmy stay over. Much as he loved females, she thought Tone was sometimes overwhelmed by all the oestrogen. As Palmer stumbled out of the Tahoe, yawning and stretching, she rounded the vehicle and threaded her arm through his.

"Come on Jimbo. Let's go find out what's for dinner, then you can bunk down with us. I don't think that either of us should be alone tonight."

Before he could answer, his stomach growled and she chuckled. Looking highly embarrassed he flushed which Jessie thought was very cute.

"Um okay, as long as I'm not going to be a PIB."

"PIB?" Jessie queried, bemused.

"Pain in the butt," Jimmy supplied, embarrassed.

"Oh no, Jimmy-boy you could never be a pain in the butt. This place is so big and the three of us, sometimes four when Megan is with us, rattle around and get lost in it. We'll enjoy your company."

He smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"Come on, get that annoying butt in here," she ordered teasingly as she wandered into the house, dropping off her keys and other stuff on a hall table.

Making her way out she could hear sounds of hilarity coming from the kitchen. Jimmy followed like a loyal puppy. They both stopped short, staring in shock when they found Tony and Tia – partners in crime. Both were a mess, covered in a white powder-like substance, although Tony's was mostly on his hands and smeared across his face – a little on his T-shirt. Tia had somehow managed to get it over her jeans, top and in her hair as well as her hands and face and spread it all over the floor and her work space too.

Jessie could hear Tony demonstrating to Tia how to do something to what looked like some sort of pasta that was lying in ropes on the floured workbench. He was cutting them into bite sized pieces before attacking them with a fork, his daughter watched intently. On a second surface, she could see bread that was being kneaded, lying ignored while the pair attended to the small white pieces of pasta. Looking up, Tia squealed and came running to hug the new arrivals.

"Jessie, Jimmy you're back! I missed you and I was worried about you driving all that way. We're making dinner and we've got the bestest, most wonderful news. Momma's waking up and she squeezed my hand and she talked today." She spilled her exciting news immediately. "I wanted to call you on your cell phone and tell you right away but Daddy said to wait and tell you when you got home again cuz you were driving. He said we would have a special dinner to celebrate and so I'm making notties and he made homemade yummy bread and we'll sprinkle poppy seeds and sunflower seeds and sesame seeds on top."

Jessie looked sharply at Tony. She knew he made bread when he needed to relieve frustration and couldn't attack a bag in the gym. He said it was healthier than shutting himself away in his study and drinking McClellan, which she gathered is what his father used to do – before moving on the using him as stress relief. Wondering if the bread making was related to Mel or the other business they'd talked about last night, she could see definite signs of strain and worry in his eyes.

Smiling at her and Tia he replied, "You're making gnocchi Tia and why don't you let them get inside the door before you blab all your news. They probably need to go to the bathroom and even if they didn't before, now you've hugged them, they do," he teased her.

"Oh yeah, gnocchi. They're not exactly pasta – they're dumplings made with potatoes. So, we cooked the potatoes with their coats on. Did you know that it's much easier to peel them when they're cooked? But you gotta wait til they cool. And then we put them through a ricer that turned them into potato worms – it was cool."

Jimmy chuckled. "So how did you end up getting flour from one end of the kitchen to the other Miss? It's in your hair and even in your eyebrows."

Tia grinned. "Simple! I had to work four egg yolks and a cup of parmesan cheese and two cups of flour into the potatoes to make a dough and it was messy," she explained seriously, unconscious of the degree of understatement in that remark. "Then I had to roll them into snakes on a floured board and well it just got everywhere," she finished airily.

Jessie was desperate to get an update on Mel but needed to empty her bladder pretty urgently. She was also aware that Tony was troubled and decided to have the conversation sans her god daughter so she opted to head to the bathroom. She told Jimmy to take one of the guest bedrooms that had an en suite and jump into the shower before heading upstairs to retrieve fresh towels for them both. By the time that she returned, Tony had sent Tia up to take a bath, the bread was proofing and he was tackling the mess in the kitchen. Jess grabbed the broom and helped put the place to rights – since as a neat freak she knew that she couldn't relax until the place was clean.

As they worked together Tony gave her a quick rundown on everything that had happened that day. They'd spoken only briefly last night because he'd been at the hospital until quite late with Mel after her generalised seizure and then the whole business with Gibbs and Rivkin when they were brought in by the EMTs. Since he had been involved in the decision to question Ziva based upon evidence, he'd had to provide a statement for Fornell, so he'd been in a hurry by the time they caught up. He'd needed to get back home to Tia, who had been becoming anxious. As he explained what had happened during their visit with Mel she watched his furrowed forehead.

"What's wrong, Tone? I thought you'd be over the moon."

"It's not that I'm not pleased, Jess. I guess I just wish that it hadn't happened when Tia was there. She got so excited of course but what if this is it? We both know that Mel might not make any more progress than this and she'll be disappointed. I just don't want her to be hurt anymore and yet I can't protect her, plus I'm worried about the seizures. They give Mel drugs to fix one problem and it causes another damned one. Where does it end?"

Jessie looked at him, wondering what had happened to have him in such a funk. "So, what happened with Gibbs?"

"First tell me you've got some good news?" he pleaded, morosely.

Okay something bad must have happened. She smiled and said, "I've got some good news, T. The Prince took the bait. I think this is going to work."

"Who took the bait, Jessie?" Tia wanted to know, having managed to sneak up on them without either of them hearing her come downstairs.

Looking at her god daughter whose interrogatory expression was so much like her father that Jessie couldn't help grinning. That was despite the fact she'd been crept up on by a ten-year-old.

"Hey Tia, you remember I told you we were going to see a man about helping us to keep you safe and he is going to be helping us now. So, I'm really happy" she explained casually. "By the way, Sweetie, on my bed is a bag. I bought you a present."

"But it's not my birthday."

"I know, but I'm your godmother. It's my job to spoil you sometimes. Now go and get it," Jessie instructed.

Watching an excited Tia bounce up the stairs they waited, hearing a delighted squeal before she came streaking back down with the dress in her arms, barrelling into Jess and giving her a bear hug.

"It's sooo pretty, I love it," she chirruped excitedly. "Look Daddy, see my new dress Jessie got for me." Tia held up a concoction of lemony-yellow floral chiffon, silk and lace. It had a dropped waist and a handkerchief hemline.

"Oh, wow Honey, that's a gorgeous dress and you'll look really beautiful in it –especially if Jess does that inside out braid thingy to your hair. Now that you've had a bath, why don't you try it on?" Tony suggested as she took off back up the stairs again calling over her shoulder, "It's called a French braid."

He looked at Jess. "That looks like it's handmade, Jess. Expensive?"

"So, what if it was, T and I'm not saying it was? I saw it in a little shop in Dorset and I knew she'd love it. It's been such a shitty time for her, I couldn't resist getting it."

"Wow Jess-i-ca! Defensive much? I was just going to say that you're an awesome godmother and I don't know what we'd do without you." Tony assured her, hugging her fiercely. Okay something was definitely up with him.

"I promised that we'd take her somewhere special in the afternoon after we go see Mel tomorrow," he continued. "Maybe the zoo or to the beach. I reckon if we take Megan it should be okay." Then doing a typical one eighty that was so DiNozzo he stared at her. "You and Jimmy okay, Pardner?"

"We're okay, Tone. Just feeling a bit grimy and I'm not talking about from the road trip."

"I know, it's a grey area blackmailing him into doing it but it isn't for our monetary gain. It's so she gets to spend the rest of her childhood being able to go to the zoo, the beach or even the park and not have to worry about being abducted and smuggled out of the country."

"Don't have an issue making that piece of shit save my precious god daughter T, nor did Jimmy. It was letting the bastard get away with what he did to you. I mean you told Mel and I stuff after that case we worked when the nightmares got unbearable, so I knew just how much it affected you but seeing all the evidence laid out like that – that was a different matter. I wanted him to get thrown in gen pop and let him know what it feels like to be someone's punching bag and be helpless and alone." She was keeping her eyes open for Tia. "Didn't think that Opie should be alone tonight either," she explained – referring to Palmer.

"Sorry, Jess! But I'd do anything to save her. Can't change what happened to me, can't change what has already happened to her but hopefully this changes her future. And it was a good call dragging the Gremlin back here. Looks like we'll have a full house tonight. Time to fess up…I sorta gave your cabin to someone. I know I should have asked you first but the last two days have been totally crazy."

"Don't worry about it Tone. Since I've never actually spent any time there yet and I have a perfectly fine bedroom here in the house that I don't sleep in at the moment. It's fine. Who's the guest – Tia's auntie?"

They were interrupted by Jimmy and Tia coming down the stairs together. "No, Clare is coming next month for a few days. Let's talk while we get dinner. The kids can watch a movie. Gremlin will keep her occupied."

Rising to the Bait

Gibbs hated hospitals. He hated the food, the coffee or in this case the lack of it. He hated people telling him what to do, he hated that bossy nurses who thought he was going to follow their rules and be compliant and cooperative and doctors would lecture him about his lifestyle and try to belittle him by using their medical jargon. Well screw them all – he was as good as they were.

Of course, it never occurred to him that he used jargon and for the same reason as medical professionals – to communicate with colleagues in a sort of shorthand – but then again Gibbs wasn't exactly known for his empathy. In fact, more than one ex-wife had commented bitterly on his inability to be able to put himself in another's shoes, although to be fair, she wasn't entirely correct. If it was someone that he identified strongly with, like a Marine (especially enlisted) or a father/husband who'd lost a child or a kid then it was a case of too much empathy. Oh, not the sappy hugs and crying sort but over-identification and taking it far too personally – taking out his anger on everyone around him until they’d closed the case.

Still the fact remained he was frustrated with the doctors and nurses for the medical speak and the notion that they knew what was best for him. And the more that they stuck their noses into his business, the pissier he became and the more he wanted to get out of the damned place ASAP and head home to his basement. He'd be damned if some interfering know-it-all with a stick up his butt was going to tell him he couldn't do stairs until the swelling in his knee had gone down. He needed to be in his basement to stay sane – especially right now.

He'd been off his game – DiNozzo had been giving him searching looks ever since he returned from LA. Most of the time he was grateful, in a take-it-for-granted fashion that his SFA was adroit at reading him. Saved him having to use unnecessary words to convey what he wanted but currently it was annoying the crap out of him, since he couldn't hide his agitation and turmoil from him. And being in hospital with nothing to do, pumped full of drugs hadn't exactly helped the situation either – never knowing who'd waltz through the door to annoy him with a lot of yabba.

Why was it that people who never dreamed of disturbing him at home decided it was fine to do so when he was trapped in a damned hospital bed? Did they expect him to be grateful or something?

The point was that was lying in a hospital bed gave him way too much time to think and right now he didn't want to. Rule # 6 existed for a damned good reason, other than the fact that apologising was a sign of weakness. If you didn't have to say you were sorry then there was no need to engage in stupid, futile introspection and self-analysis or examination of past actions. There was always another new case to move on to, a new boat or wood working project to plan for and execute – a fresh bottle of bourbon to be opened and consumed and he was one day closer to when he'd be reunited with his wife and daughter.

_Why is he so mean to you?_

Yet it seemed as if fate had decided to play the meanest, nastiest practical joke on him that she could think of and force him to examine his actions in minute detail for the last few months. Then there had been the final straw. To be confronted in LA by a ghostly Spector from his past and it had kinda been the one that broke the camel's back, pushing him over the edge. He'd hated Macy ever since she'd been on a vendetta as a eager young Lieutenant in the Military Police, desperate to prove he'd killed Pedro Hernandez back when they were both still in the Corps.

He'd made it as hard as possible for her to do her job – taking it as a personal affront that she tried to make him pay for Hernandez' execution and it was a challenge to stop her. As a goal orientated individual, he'd been utterly determined to stop her.

He was so furious at her, when the truth in hindsight was she was simply doing her job – it was his job too now and yet he'd hated her with a passion that was second only to Hernandez in terms of its intensity. Still did actually, eighteen years on. Lara Macy had become his personal nemesis and when she failed to prove her suspicions about what he'd done, he felt a primal triumph as if he'd won a huge moral victory or vindication. In hindsight, the simple truth was he'd simply gotten away with premeditated murder of a drug lord.

Seeing her again after so many years had been like ripping a whole heap of barely healing layers of unbearably tender skin off a still suppurating wound and he found his anger and hatred for Lara Macy racing right back up to the surface. It was all he could do to work with her again and that damned shrink was there the whole damned time, watching, listening and judging him.

He'd made her life a misery, well and truly living up to his two Bs for bastard reputation if Nate's demeanour was anything to go by and he'd been maliciously pleased to see her distress. It hadn't helped that Vance had given her the lead on their joint investigation on the Marine PFC Nick Chandler death because it appeared to be connected to their case into a drug runner and terrorist cell. He didn't care that she outranked him as Agent in Charge of the OSP. As far as he was concerned, he'd already proven in his own mind that she was a screw-up, that he was superior and didn't he enjoy reminding her of it too.

It was as if he was once again triumphing over evil forces. Like she was the enemy and he'd done something noble and self-sacrificing when he'd thwarted her efforts to prove he'd murdered Hernandez. By being unable to prove what he'd done, he'd preventing her from being able to court-martial him and throw him into a jail cell. Hell – truth to tell though, he was no damned different than the people he charged every day of the week, no matter how much he might kid himself otherwise. He'd busted others who'd killed to avenge loved ones – it was a common enough motive for murder for it to be unavoidable in his job as SSA of the major case response team. He coped with the obvious conflict by being results focused - an attribute that came naturally to him anyway and ignored the rest - again something that he found easy to do.

Then to have the Operational Psychologist Nate Getz drop a bombshell on him as he was leaving and tell him that he hadn't triumphed over her at all, that Lara Macy had enough evidence to charge him for murder and had chosen to bury it. To discover that the reason he didn't spend at least fifteen years in Leavenworth was actually because of the Marine cop, the same one he'd treated like the lowest piece of trash eighteen years ago and then during the case. It was a real kick in the nuts and he wasn't even man enough to acknowledge the debt he'd owed her, apart from a lousy nod to the security camera that she may or may not have seen. God how absolutely pathetic was that?

How utterly weak did that make him?

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since his return though and lying on his back in a hospital bed left him even more time to dwell on it which was why he couldn't get out of this place, fast enough. Too much time to brood and think had him realising just how petty and small minded he'd been to Macy at OSP and how she'd taken all his vitriol and never said a word in her own defence. What must they all think in LA, especially Callen? He was the one person Jethro actually did give a damn what he thought of him.

G actually considered him to be family.

_Why is he so mean to you?_

If it had just been the Macy situation that occurred in isolation he could have handled it. Shaken it off like he always did, move on. But there'd been too much other evidence of late that his gut, that his judgement wasn't that of an all-powerful, all knowing agent that had such a fearsome reputation amongst the various alphabet agencies. It had shaken his confidence and the Macy situation had been the final nail in the coffin when it came to his usual defences and his ability to ignore anything that was an inconvenient reminder that he wasn't infallible.

Of course, the most obvious example of that at the moment would have to be Ziva since he was currently engaged in the painful process of questioning whether or not his trust in her had been misplaced. Which in light of him being in hospital ostensibly because of her lies, wasn't that huge a leap to be making.

It seemed like Rule # Six was definitely looking a little shaky these days.


	38. Painful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs has time to think about what has been happening and he doesn't like it. Frankly, he's more than ready for some time out with his bourbon and the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Faldo for beta'ing this story. As with all my chapters, if you find any boo boos they will be because of my obsessive tinkering after she has returned it. Bad habit. Still playing catch up.

Gibbs was getting well and truly fed up with being stuck in this damned hospital bed. For one thing it was a constant reminder that his judgement had been flawed and that was not a situation that he could easily countenance. Back home in his basement he could lick his wounds and ignore all the mistakes he'd made – instead of sitting here on his ass obsessing over the things he should have done. Bourbon worked a hell of a lot better to dull his pain than any painkiller prescribed by a quack. Unfortunately, in the absence of his basement and preferred anaesthetic, his errors were clamouring inside his brain, demanding to be acknowledged and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

Usually he had way more mental discipline than this but since that damned day, it was as if they'd broken down something deep inside of him. His walls, his defence mechanisms that served his so well all of these years were crumbling as evidenced by his weak soul searching when it came to Special Agent Macy. He had no idea of how to fix him again, other than his long-time ally – Jack Daniels. So here he was, sans his ability to impose iron mental by getting blind drunk to stop this ultimately useless activity of indulging in self-examination. It seemed his brain was done with Macy for now so it chose to focus on Ziva instead. Even knowing that the futile analysis wouldn't change anything other than making him feel impotent and resentful, he couldn't shut it off. His walls were no longer protecting him.

In the four years that Ziva David had been on his team he'd come to trust her implicitly and now it seemed like he'd been played. She'd made out that she was eager to get away from her father – she called Gibbs back from Mexico when she got into trouble – not her father, not DiNozzo (who was her team leader at that time) and despite that, she'd lied to him. He went to her place alone, hoping there was going to be some explanation for the laptop, hoping that he could protect her but she'd been handling Michael Rivkin and lying about it to NCIS – to him. Gibbs warned off Rivkin in Los Angeles telling him that Ziva was on his team – that he owned her loyalty but really how stupid was he?

He could rationalise her lying to the rest of the team since she was still Mossad and therefore was loyal to her country but he couldn't believe that she would lie to him. Couldn't excuse it. He'd covered for her, taken responsibility for killing Ari so that her father didn't blame her. He'd responded to her, not Jen, not Ducky when he came out of the coma and that had to say a lot about how close they were since Ducky was his oldest friend at NCIS and Jenny was his probie and for a while, his lover. Yet in one short year he'd gotten closer to Ziva than either of them, or so it had seemed. Had it all been a lie!

He'd protected Ziva. Let Jenny sweep the whole death in custody situation under the rug. She hadn't been willing to do it when McGee killed that undercover detective and she sure as hell hadn't when Tony was framed for a non-existent murder and they didn't even have a body. Director Shepard had been so damned worried about _being seen_ to be doing the right thing over a leg, which meant his SFA was locked up and yet he hadn't done anything wrong.

Yet when Ziva caused the death of a suspect in custody, a real-life flesh and blood body (which was in the NCIS elevator) by using inappropriate force, the necessity of _being seen to_ do the right thing suddenly wasn't important? 

 _Why not? What had changed so suddenly, so dramatically?_  

Letting her own agency investigate instead of calling in independent investigators like in DiNozzo's situation, suddenly wasn't a priority anymore. And Gibbs he was fine with it. He'd let Jenny get away with that piece of sheer hypocrisy that had ultimately done damage to the agency's professional reputation - just because it was Ziva.

Then today when he arrived, Tobias dropped another bombshell concerning his agent, no not his agent, the Mossad liaison, when he too joined the revolving door of people dropping in to visit him and remind him of his failures. Okay, so in this particular situation Tobias wasn't just visiting to annoy him, he'd really come by to drive him back home. Except that soon after arriving he'd gotten that phone call from one of his team that sent him tearing off again and leaving Gibbs still stuck at Bethesda like a pimple on a pumpkin, as his gran used to say.

Seems Fornell's team of FBI cyber geeks had found evidence, solid evidence that couldn't be ignored of Ziva passing confidential and classified Intel to Rivkin. So, the Fibbies were now having a field day, trawling through the whole period from the very beginning of her deployment as a liaison at NCIS to see how long the espionage had been going on. When Fornell received the explosive news of her sying he'd gone haring out of Bethesda like a scalded cat to take her into custody, pointedly calling on backup in Jethro’s presence. Since they knew Ziva had been ordered home, accompanying Director Vance back to Tel Aviv with Michael Rivkin's body, he'd been in a tearing hurry to get round to her apartment before she left the country.

Frankly, Jethro couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she had been spying on them – had betrayed them. He'd taught her better than that! He'd argued fervently on her behalf for her to be recalled to his team earlier this year. He'd defended her, even when she hadn't followed direct orders during the attempt to get in and try to steal Domino and it wasn't the first time he'd given her a free pass for ignoring his orders. He'd given her much greater lassitude than any other person on his team. Had it all been a lie? Had he really been played for a fool?

One thing was indisputable, he was lying here facing a hell of an uphill battle to resurrect his career because of her lies about Rivkin. She had used the trust she'd won over her killing Ari against him, which had made him careless enough to disregard SOP. He'd gone out on a limb to protect her by calling off Balboa's 2IC because he made the mistake of thinking of her as one of his own – she was like a daughter and he wanted to shield her.

Even in the face of irrefutable truth that she was up to something, wasn't being honest with them, which Tony had brought to his attention when he came back from LA, he'd given her the benefit of the doubt, mostly. Despite all her hypocritical crap about not keeping secrets from the team.

Now, because of those damned dossiers she'd compiled for Ari (that had already cost Caitlyn Todd her life) Rivkin had stuffed up his knee but good. Maybe even beyond the point of being able to come back to full field fitness. Two men close to her that used her information to target his weaknesses and to attempt to kill him, twice. He’d be damned if he’d give them a third chance.

His three ex-wives had always bemoaned the fact that he put them second to the job and ultimately left him because of it. It had been a fair enough complaint he conceded, since he wasn't willing to give up his job for his marriage. Not for any of them, with the possible exception of the one he considered his only true marriage with Shannon. Even then, he wasn't entirely sure if she'd demanded that he not re-up in the Corps when Kelly was born, if he would have done so.

Fortunately, Shannon had never asked that of him, understanding that being a Marine was at the core of who he was – or perhaps she'd feared that if she did, it would be the end of their relationship.

Gibbs had been pissed at Jenny for doing to him what he'd done to Diane, Rebecca and Stephanie – putting career before their relationship and now it looked as if Karma was going to have the last laugh. Finally, he might have no choice but to retire because he trusted the wrong woman – and she wasn't even a damned redhead!

And yet what good did it do to rehash it all?

_Why is he so mean to you?_

_Stop it, just let it go._

_Son of a bitch! What had she…what had they done to him?_

_You're a Marine…man up and get it together, Jarhead!_

But it was more than just Macy and Ziva. They caused the whole navel gazing process, it was merely the logical conclusion of what had come before it, although until very recently he'd had an iron fisted control over the situation. Which was no longer the case, unhappily.

Ultimately it could all be traced back to DiNozzo's returned from Tucson with an obnoxious, in-your-face ex-partner and his daughter in tow, chosing not to confide in him. Up to that point, Jethro thought that with his team reunited despite the mess with Jenny's death and Vance throwing his weight around, they were good. Thought that everything had return to normal.

Yet with Tony's return from Arizona, it had been brought home to him very bluntly that the team was not fine and he and Tony were far from being okay as partners. Bottom line which he'd been forced into confronting, albeit kicking and screaming since he was the senior supervising agent and must shoulder the blame. His team – his rules – his cock up.

That scene in the hospital after he’d been shot when Tony had ripped into them all had shaken him to the core. His SFA’s sudden refusal to accept the status quo after tolerating it all for so long – to call them on their hypocrisy and their own secrets that they didn't want pried into – had been a very unpleasant wakeup call. Not to mention pointing out their disrespect and insubordination and that it was ultimately, his bad. He was the leader – he let it go on.

Hell, he damn well encouraged it, never stopping to think about the consequences, only concerned that it made them all feel good. Well not DiNozzo obviously – it hadn't made him feel good. He'd made that abundantly clear!

Turns out he'd taken it all but never really accepted it and Jethro had a feeling that like the Mafia, he hadn't forgotten any of it. Just stayed silent... but no more. It seemed that Tony wasn't willing to do it anymore. He was going to put his 'family' and himself first from now on.

He'd vowed to the team that he'd stop protecting and covering up for them and true to his word, he hadn't covered for Ziva this time and it looked as if his intuition about her intentions had been bang on. He'd also called Gibbs on his failure to observe protocol and he was already skating on thin ice with his senior field agent as it was.

He hoped this wouldn't push his SFA over the edge. Gibbs knew that the only reason DiNozzo hadn't defected to the dark side and chosen to remain on the team til now was because a new job would result in a less flexible work situation with his daughter. Now Tobias informed him that Director Hutchins was dangling a no probationary year carrot in front of him and who knows what else would follow, to entice him to join the bureau. All that was left in NCIS' favour was the mountain of overtime he'd accrued during his eight years at the agency, plus scores of favours from other agents who he'd swapped holiday and weekend shifts with over the years.

Against that was Leon acting like a dumb ass and wanting him to fly over to Israel and take one for the team. There was no doubt about it – the director had impeccable timing! The man who'd spent years taking one for the team while he ignored all the crap they'd put him through, was finally done taking one for the team. What's more, he'd gone and got himself a lawyer and knowing Gibbs' opinion of them, it said a whole lot about his new attitude that he no longer gave a crap about Gibbs opinion of him.

Ironic really – he'd told Abby a few months ago at Christmas time that Tony needed a new attitude but this was not what he'd envisaged.

Closing his eyes in fatigue, his brain whirled in never ending revolutions.

_Why is he so mean to you?_

_Damn it! Just let it go. There was nothing to be gained from endless self-examination except to drive himself crazy._

This was exactly why he wanted to go home. Needed to go home. Needed basement and bourbon to make him stop thinking. All these uncharacteristic thoughts were attempting to overwhelm him by stealth and ambush which was exactly why he hated being idle. Gibbs was a firm believer in the adage that idle hands were the devil's playground.

Where the hell was Duck? He was supposed to be coming to take him home after Tobias bailed on him. Didn't he know him well enough by now to know that he was going nuts here?

Dozing off, he was plagued by bad dreams and yet awake they continued to chase him as well. There seemed no more escape for him ever since the destruction of his formidable mental barriers. There was a reoccurring theme to the dreams that until very recently he'd been able to hold at bay. Tobias had opened a freakin damned can of worms when he ripped him a new one about Mike Franks coldcocking Tony when he was on protection detail. Now he regularly found himself dreaming of DiNozzo fighting for breath even though the case was several years ago. In his dream it was if it was yesterday.

All because Mike had attacked him and left him lying unconscious, face down not giving a damn about him or taking even a moment to place him in the recovery position. As Duck and Tobias pointed out, it was purely a matter of luck that he didn't end up lying in a hospital bed, fighting a losing battle against aspiration pneumonia from choking on his own vomit. Fortuitously, that hadn't happened, yet it didn't stop his dreams of DiNozzo struggling to survive, struggling to breathe. Sometimes in Gibbs dreams, nightmares really, Tony managed to beat the odds and pull through but mostly not.

Even in those rare dreams where he recovered, his career was over since the additional damage to his lungs left him unable to pass the physical. Or there were even worse dreams that included Arcady Kobach and his dirtbag cohorts torturing Tony trying to make him tell them where Franks had disappeared to. Ironically the method that they chose in the dreams were by suffocating him and his lips and nose would turn blue as he endured the agony of asphyxiation. Gibbs would wake up in a sweat, his heat pounded and his pulse racing, feeling overwhelming anger at his mentor.

Honestly, how could Mike have placed DiNozzo in such a dangerous situation with such casual callousness?

Much as he wanted to hate Mike (and he did sometimes) for endangering DiNozzo and not even giving a crap – for being a law unto himself, it wasn't that simple. Without Mike's help he would never have been able to find Hernández to kill him. Plus, the NIS agent helped cover up for him taking out the bastard, he protected him and even offered him a job.

Without him Jethro would have ended up without the job that had become his salvation. It gave his live purpose, and it was a fresh start away from people who knew about his tragedy and tried to interfere in his life.

Without Mike he would never have made it through the nightmare of losing his girls. So, Gibbs battled crippling guilt that he'd betrayed his mentor and old partner when he'd finally been forced to submit the report which had been responsible for the warrant issued in Franks name for first degree murder.

He kept seeing Mike's face in his dreams, his disappointment – telling him that he would never betray him the way Jethro had done. He wouldn't listen to Gibbs' explanation that he had no choice, that there were others that knew about Kobach too That Mike had gotten arrogant and sloppy.  Both Ziva and Tony had been there and even though they hadn't witnessed the shooting they'd still heard the shots fired and were knowledgeable enough to know what had occurred.

In his dreams he tried to explain to his mentor that if he hadn't reported it, the FBI would have charged him anyway but Mike had snorted and said killing Kobach was no different to killing Hernandez. Except Gibbs knew it was a whole heap of different since Kobach hadn't killed Franks wife and daughter and he wasn't in a black pit of grief and anger.

Still the hypocrisy wasn't lost on Gibbs. Or the double standard of what Macy had done for him without expecting anything of him, not even his gratitude, despite how he'd treated her. Mike on the other hand had never let him forget his debt to him and called in the favour on more than one occasion. If that had been him, he wouldn't have put up with the crap he'd dished out to Macy, nor would he have been so gracious as she had been in the face of his ugly behaviour in LA.

If he'd been in her place, he'd had probably cleaned his clock, definitely rubbed his nose in the fact that the only reason he wasn't dishonourably discharged and a convicted murderer was down to her loyalty. He wouldn't have maintained a dignified silence all these years as she had done.

What an asshole he'd been to her.

Now it seemed fate was conspiring to make him confront every last little ugly part of himself that he'd managed to keep well buried over the years. In truth he felt like he was being ripped slowly and painfully apart at the seams. This must be what it felt like to go mad because he felt like he was teetering over a huge black hole that was trying to suck him into it.

His only saving grace was that so far, he'd been able to hold back the tide of emotions that he sensed awaited him – just barely though, because he knew that if he let go and lost it here in Bethesda then all would be lost. They would insist he see someone, talk about his feelings, drug him up to the eyeballs, and schedule him ( for his own good). And aside from the fact that all that crap was anathema to everything Gibbs stood for, he couldn't take the chance of anyone else learning about Hernandez.

If he had any chance of making it back to field fitness, he couldn't afford to have his mental fitness called into questioned by shrinks or his team. Especially his team, he'd already lost face and credibility with them. He couldn't afford any more.

He wasn't one to feel useless emotions like guilt – not normally - but something happened to him just before he headed off to the OSP in LA that had made him vulnerable and he didn't know how to fix it. Made him weak and it had to stop. He'd fought his way back from darkness when he lost the girls, thanks to his basement and bourbon – he could, no he would do it again.

"Jethro, my dear fellow, wake up. Are you ready to go?" Ducky inquired, entering the hospital room and finding him dozing. "You still look rather the worse for wear, old friend. Not that I mind collecting you, but wasn't Special Agent Fornell going to give you a ride? What happened, is everything alright?"

"Yeah Duck. Something came up. He had to go off and arrest Ziva for spying on the United States before she got on a plane to Israel." Gibbs muttered bitterly, forgetting that Ducky's hearing was sharp as a tack.

Oh, my goodness, Jethro. You are joking, I trust?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Duck?"

"Well no. Surely there must be some sort of mistake, dear boy?" the ME objected.

"Hope so. Don't think so. She lied to me, Duck. Told me she didn't know Rivkin, apart from him being Mossad. Turns out she was undercover with him in Morocco. She'd been his handler for the last three months here in the US. He was her lover. Like hell she didn't know him,"

"Disappointing to be sure but how does that amount to spying Jethro?"

"Since she has been caught by the FBI passing classified information to Mossad without authorisation," he roared, knocking the water jug off the over the bedside rolling trolley and onto the floor in a fit of rage.

"Shocking, my boy and yet if you think about it, it's not so surprising. Ziva was serving two masters and that was bound to end in tears, sooner or later. It was madness to think otherwise. At least now we know why a Kidon assassin and Mossad spy would be assigned to the major case response team – I'm afraid that assignment always seemed rather farcical to me."

"What! You saying, that I should have seen this coming?"

"Well he is her father, Jethro. What would you expect her to do? Her half-brother hated him with a pathological rage and yet he still allowed him to dictate his life instead of walking away. But spying? No, I must admit that scenario I didn't see coming. I dare say neither did Jenny or Leon. And with the FBI in charge of the investigation into espionage, I'm thinking that the director will no longer be worrying so much about making you or Anthony take one for the team."

"Ya think, Duck."

"Come along Jethro. I'm going to see about getting you discharged. Get in the chair." He motioned to the wheelchair. "We'll need to collect some crutches plus have your prescriptions filled at the dispensary on the way out. You'll need the paperwork signed and the referral for your appointment for the arthroscopy next week when the swelling goes down on your knee."

Ducky helped him collapse into the chair and grabbing the bag with his few items he pushed him into the hallway and headed down towards the nurses’ desk where Dr Singh was filling out his paperwork. "With regards to your patella, you've managed to make a right proper mess of it as I understand it." The ME commented.

"Not me, Rivkin!" Gibbs growled.

"Point taken, Jethro," Ducky conceded. "Such a shame you didn't let Agent Crawley back you up, though. So, in that sense you do bear some responsibility for the mess you're in." He pointed out with a complacency that told Gibbs he was longing to deliver a 'I told you your lone wolf side was going to get you into trouble someday' lecture similar to the one delivered by Fornell and DiNozzo.

"Leave it Duck," he growled once more, although this time with quite a bit more savagery. He'd already had a gutful.

"Quite, dear boy. I'm not the one facing months of the three Rs. I'll say no more," he promised as he took charge of the signed discharge papers and they proceeded to pick up his meds and a pair of crutches. Gibb was grateful when he discovered Ducky had the forethought to stop by the Naval Yard to pick up a sedan from the car pool since getting into Ducky's Morgan would have been problematical. Looking at the back seat, Gibbs saw several bags on the back seat.

"You going somewhere Duck? Did the director con you into accompanying him to Tel Aviv since you and DiNozzo conspired to prevent me going?"

"Oh, my lord no. Whatever gave you that idea?" Looking at the bags he nodded, sagely. "Ah yes, I see. The keen investigative mind. No, I had intended to discuss this before we left the hospital but then I had second thoughts and decided to adopt one of your rules. I believe it is that it is easier to ask for forgiveness than to get permission."

"Rule eighteen."

"Right although Jethro, I do believe that was one you actually appropriated from Admiral Grace Murray Hopper when it was published in the Navy's Chips Ahoy Magazine in 1986. You are quite eclectic in the way that you have arrogated ' _your_   _rules.'_  A computer programmer and of course, rather notably there's Rule six that you also 'borrowed' from John Wayne."

Scowling at him, Gibbs waited. "Why are we talking about Rule 18 Duck?"

"Ah…yes that. Well some discussions took place with your medical team and Anthony, who informed me that the director was going to try to drag you over to Israel. We determined that while it would be preferable for you to stay in hospital longer to let the swelling in your knee to go down some more, you were simply too convenient a target for every man and his dog.

"One of those would appear to be Sec Nav, according to Dr Singh. So, you were discharged on the proviso you had someone with you to help you about the place so to that end, I will be assisting you for the next few days my boy."

Gibbs groaned. He wanted to go down to his basement and drink bourbon and get good and drunk but the chances of that happening were slim to none with Ducky on the case.

"Don't need a babysitter!" he barked gruffly.

"On the contrary my friend, that's precisely what you do need and what you'll get. And to prevent you struggling up and down stairs which are deleterious to your recovery, you aren't going home. I have asked Anthony if we can bunker down with him for a bit."

"Ducky…"

"Yes, it is a wonderful idea, I know. The house is set up for Melissa and is wheelchair friendly or he offered you a second option of one of the cabins, which is all on one level and you would have more privacy if you wish. I could stay in the main house and still keep my eye on you and offer assistance when required with personal care tasks and getting in and out of bed and the like. I know you probably want to hole up in that damned basement of yours drinking that swill you call bourbon and getting good and mad at the world but that will just have to wait, I'm afraid."

"I don't need your help."

Well much as I was expecting that boorish attitude of yours, Jethro, I'm afraid you're quite wrong about that. Unless you want to completely jeopardise any chance of being able to return to active field status dear boy, you'll just have to accept some help for the near future. So, I suggest you do so with good grace. It will make things much easier for us all." He counselled mildly.

Groaning, Gibbs thought about what lay in wait for him. It was his worst nightmare – forced to confront his demons, naked and absolutely vulnerable.

_Why is he so mean to you?_

~Rising to the Bait~

"When Ducky asked me if he could bring Gibbs here, I couldn't really say no, not to Ducky. We're set up to look after someone whose wheel chair bound although I think Ducky will have about as much luck getting him to use one as persuading a vegan to eat a cheese sandwich.

"So, the cabin?" Jess asked, sounding carefully neutral.

"Well self-preservation really. Gibbs gets cranky when he's injured."

"He gets cranky?" Jess raised her eyebrows and Tony reciprocated, rolling his eyes.

"Ookay he gets even crankier than normal. Like bear-with-a-sore-butt cranky; one who'll take your head off as soon as look at you. Always wants to bunker down in his basement alone. Thought if he had the cabin, he'd have some solitude." He mulled things over momentarily.

"He's still going to be pissed at Ducky but at least if he wants to stay there he has privacy but no stairs. Ducky's still be close at hand to help him into bed and so forth and I can help out, since he's not exactly a spring chicken himself and Gibbs is bigger than he is."

"And if he decides to stay in the house, to be contrary or as payback?"

"Then we'd better fasten our seatbelts, we're in for a bumpy night." He quipped teasingly. "But honestly, after this latest news about Ziva's spying, he'll want to crawl away and lick his wounds. He's gotta be hurting because I know I am.."

Jessie frowned. "Well, as you say, we owe Ducky for all his help with Tia and I suppose Gibbs helped us out too with protecting her. Sec Nav won't think to look for Gibbs here. Sheer lunacy to expect him to travel to Israel, though one shouldn't underestimate the idiocy of a politician," the cop stated in all seriousness.

"Am I'm forgiven for not checking before I said they can stay for a couple of days?" Tony gave her the homeless, hungry puppy dog look.

"As I said earlier, it's not like I'm using the cabin right now and if he needs it Megan's a stone's throw away, too. Actually, it's a pretty good idea, Tone." She was quiet for a bit before suggesting. "Since this betrayal hits hard at everyone, should we make up another bed for Abby too?"

"Wouldn't hurt. Thanks for not freaking Jess."

She sighed, "Well he's Emily's 'Uncle Gibbs,' so guess we're stuck with the grumpy old coot. Someone gotta keep an eye on him, 'specially since he's gone and stuffed up his knee – damned idiot. And you're right, Ducky does need help. He's the closest thing Tia's got to a grandfather so we'd better look after him. Does Megan know?"

"Yep, took some fresh linens and towels down to your cabin."

"Right… well let's get dinner organised. I'll make a salad and set the table. You going to make a sauce for the gnocchi?"

"Yeah. There's meatball sauce left over from last night for Tia. Actually, Gibbs will probably prefer that to the burnt butter and sage sauce with truffles and pine nuts I'm making for the gnocchi. Probably too fancy for him. Can you pick a couple of bottles of wine to have with dinner, Pardna?"

"Already done, T."

"Great!"

As they bustled around getting dinner ready to go when Ducky turned up with his reluctant guest, Tony couldn't help feeling morose. Yes, he'd been suspicious of Ziva David for some weeks now and certainly not trusted her when she'd been foisted onto the team by Jenny Shepard. Still, she'd been part of their team for nearly four years and he'd buried his mistrust long ago since it was clear she was staying. Doubt was dangerous in life or death situations.

To learn she'd been passing classified Intel was a bitter pill to swallow and he wondered when it started. When she returned from Israel earlier this year or much earlier? Was she spying on the agency right from the beginning, because those dossiers felt pretty damned invasive at the time, even without making Cate and Abby targets of Ari's rifle. Plus, Ari knew exactly how to play Cate, causing her to hesitate for a split second when trying to take him out which against a kidon trained assassin, was all he needed. Tony figured as bad as he felt about it, Gibbs must be feeling much worse since he'd trusted her implicitly, practically since clapping eyes on her.

Tony knew she'd killed her half-brother but still, the way Gibbs was prepared to let her have the run of the place was just plain hinky. Not to mention why on God's earth he would trust a foreign national he'd never worked with to have his six in the first place. He was taking an enormous gamble she'd shoot one of her own since if Ari was rogue how'd Gibbs known his handler wasn't compromised, too?

The risk had never made sense to Tony, not when he should have been his backup and that was even before knowing Ari and Ziva were related. He could understand her being there to witness Haswari's duplicity, what he couldn’t understand though was choosing her to have his back instead of himself. It was rash and made the trust Gibbs had shown in her in this current situation look positively sedate.

Afterwards, despite his assertion he didn't keep people on his team if they didn't know their job, this unwritten rule seemed to be ignored as well. Ziva fomented dissent – trying to alienate him from the team from the beginning. She refused to follow orders or learn procedures and had no investigative background.

Yes, she had interrogation skills, but they already had Gibbs who was second to none, plus he was no slouch either, even if his style was unorthodox. Tony cracked suspects that didn't respond to Gibbs mental and physical intimidation. And while Gibbs couldn't claim to be by-the-book when it came to conducting interviews, Mossad style interrogations had no rules - well not which protected the rights of the 'interviewee.' The concept of innocent until proven guilty treated with scorn by Ziva – earning them the 'not how they did things at Mossad’ lecture.

The other area where her skillset excelled was hand to hand combat and again, it wasn't as if this had been an identified gap in the team needing to be filled. Gibbs was a Marine who had exceptional skills; Tony was a seasoned cop and worked with Gibbs for years and Gibbs had been tutoring McGee in firearms and unarmed combat from the day he joined the team. Their requirements for a spy or an assassin could be argued to be minimal to non-existent since most of the crimes they investigated were crimes of passion, lust or greed, not espionage.

It explained why Eli David let such a valued resource as his Kidon trained daughter languish in DC with a Geek, a Marine and an 'agent meatball cop' though. (Didn't take a genius to figure out where Rivkin had come by that descriptor he'd let slip having a liquid lunch). Always nice to know what your colleagues really thought of you.

It didn't explain Rivkin's motives for outing Ziva in LA or leaving intel on the laptop in Tabil's place. But with what they knew now, Tony figured that Eli had been behind it somehow. Clearly his quid pro quo for not having his super assassin spy available for missions was receiving intel but perhaps his plans had changed suddenly. Tony would love to confront him though he doubted the Director of Mossad was going to accept the Hutchin's offer to come to DC, however much he was pissed off about Rivkin. Mind you, what his reaction would be to Ziva's arrest would be was anyone's guess.

Tony also couldn't help wondering with regards to Ziva, just how much Jenny and Vance suspected and turned a blind eye to. What a damned mess it was!


	39. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is reeling from the revelation that Ziva has been accessing classified data and passing it on to Mossad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Faldo for beta'ing this chapter. This chapter is longer than I would have wished but I couldn't find an appropriate place to break it off - you'll see why. I guess it bothers me more than it does you, judging by the feedback about the length of my chapters.
> 
> I guess you could say that being a kid is complicated, being Tony's kid is even more so.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is commenting and leaving kudos. I hope you enjoy :)

_Why is he so mean to you?_

_Hey what about me? How about how you messed with my mind? How freakin fair is that?_

Gibbs was angry beyond measure. At Ziva for her deceptiveness. At Macy for being such a martyr and not telling him she had covered up for him. Making him feel like a louse when he learned the truth.

At Nate Getz for sticking his bib in where it had no place being.

At Mike Franks for making him feel guilty and beholden to him and for DiNozzo for stirring up the whole Franks business in the first place.

Well to be fair, the whole damned kit and caboodle was DiNozzo's fault when he suddenly decided to change the damned rules of engagement and stop taking one for the team.

When he decided to bring his kid back to DC with him -  not to mention a bossy opiniated partner.

Then there was Duck! God damn him for bringing him here to DiNozzo's where everything had started falling apart for him.

Where he'd been attacked psychologically, with far greater effectiveness and precision than anything even PsyOps could have devised to break down his defences.

Why couldn't the old interfering medical examiner just mind his own business one dang time?

Okay so he was feeling a little...shaky.

All because Jethro had been listening in to a conversation not meant for his ears. The old adage that eavesdroppers seldom hear anything good about themselves proved to be painfully accurate. With hindsight, it was what had stripped away his defences, leaving him naked and as vulnerable as a babe in arms to all the other crap with Franks, Macy and now Ziva.

It had been the last time they'd all gotten together here at DiNozzo's for a meal before he'd gone off to LA and Lawless and Palmer had headed to Vermont. Gibbs had been a bit surprised that DiNozzo hadn't wanted to head up there himself since he'd indicated when the whole thing was first mooted that he could persuade his old doctor to cooperate with them. Jethro guessed he didn't want to leave Tia overnight and considering her fragile emotional state, it was probably a wise choice.

He'd seen Tia and Emily Fornell heading down to the stable to settle their ponies in for the night and expressed surprised that Tony allowed his daughter to go unaccompanied. DiNozzo explained that Tia was wearing trackers, one in her charm bracelet and another in her necklace plus two more in her shoes that allowed them to monitor her whereabouts on their computers and phones. Tobias chimed in that when Tony had the jewellery custom made he'd ordered one for Emily too.

When she was on the property they tried to give Tia some freedom by monitoring her digitally, since whenever she was out in public she had to have so much security. Being able to go down to the stables on her own gave her a limited sense of freedom while keeping her as safe as possible and with it she learned to cope with being alone and developed self-reliance. These were also vital to her recovery from all the traumas she’d undergone.

Nevertheless, Gibbs who was bored with all the useless chatter decided to do what he did best. Skulk and spying on the girls would be an interesting diversion since he always got a rush creeping up on people and listening in to their private conversations. He always found it particularly amusing when people were talking about him and he appeared as if by magic, causing them to try and dig themselves out of the hole they'd managed to dig themselves.

He'd honestly thought it might be amusing to snoop on the two little girls and see what they talked about when they were away from the adults. He never dreamed though that he'd figure so heavily in their childish conversations, which had been a mistake. A big one.

He'd stupidly failed to factor in that children were brutally honest and didn't hold back the way that adults did so that they didn't offend. Adults told scores of white- lies every day but children were without guile and spoke from the heart, which was why he liked being around them, usually. Now he was caught out and Gibbs couldn't use his usual methods of dealing with criticism – a sudden appearance to put the speaker on the back foot and a sarky comment, head slap or shouting were not options open to him in this situation.

He couldn't even use tactical retreat to get himself out of the mess either and had no choice but to stay there and take his punishment stoically.

He'd been attempting to build a tentative trust with DiNozzo's daughter and his partner, girlfriend... whatever the hell she was. If he broke cover it would reveal that he’d been spying on them and any trust that he'd been trying to establish with the little girl would go right out the window. Tia, unlike her father was nowhere near as forgiving in nature.

No, he'd been hoisted on his own petard so to speak! If Tony knew he'd probably laugh his ass off, after kicking his butt for spying on his daughter. Then he’d probably observe gleefully that karma was a bitch.!

Plus, there was the damned communal dinner tonight that was every bit as horrendous as he thought it would be. There was a pall over half the diners – the male ones. The female contingent of Tia, Jessie and Megan were in a really festive mood and decided to get all dressed up after Tia heard Jimmy, Ducky and Gibbs were coming to dinner.

Apparently, Jessie had bought her god daughter a new dress while she was away and the little girl wanted to show it off, even had Lawless fix her hair up into some fancy braid too. Then Jessie and Megan decided they'd join her and put on fancy dresses too. He guessed they were in the mood to celebrate, since the trip to Vermont had been declared a success Besides, neither female weren’t all that cut up about Ziva.

Jessie most definitely was not a big fan of the Israeli liaison although he wasn’t sure why apart from jealousy and Megan didn't know her, apart from when she brought Tia into the office. Tia didn't know about Ziva and Gibbs had good reason to suspect that if she did know she wouldn't be shedding copious amounts of tears. It wasn't all that surprising, since Ziva hadn't exactly welcomed her with open arms.

So, the female members of the household were unfailingly cheerful and teased the little girl about her dumplings and talked excitedly about their outing the next day. Apart from going to the hospital to visit her mother or her doctors' appointments she hadn't been out anywhere since the second kidnapping attempt so it was a pretty big deal and the adults were almost as excited as she was.

The rest of the diners were dour and Gibbs kept looking at the guys, expecting them to cast blame on him for forcing them to accept Ziva into the team when the others hadn't trusted her after Cate's death. He was the one that vouched for Ziva, told them that she would have their backs, all because she earned his trust. He’d felt as if he owed it to her.  

In retrospect, he'd backed down far too easily when Jenny had overruled him and dumped her on the team, even if her high handedness left him feeling pissed off. And because they respected him the team swallowed down their doubts. Now he had to wonder why his gut had let him down so very badly. How not once in the last four years he'd ever had even the faintest of rumbles that something was up with her.

Then he admitted, there was the issue of how incredibly uncomfortable he was feeling being around Tia because of what he'd overheard.

Close proximity to Lawless was making him uncomfortable too, not that their relationship had ever been all that cordial but since the second attempt by Senior, he'd tried to bury the hatchet with her. _Obviously not doing such a hot job there going on the conversation he wished he'd never listened to_. Pity life wasn't some dumb movie where you could go back in time for a do-over.

He also wasn’t doing a great job of disguising his emotions either as the cop kept shooting surreptitious glances his direction, trying to figure out what crawled up his butt. Tia finally realised that something was going on when Abby with her normal level of tact, came barrelling in when they were almost finished dinner.

 If he thought the whole being around them thing was awkward before then it got a whole lot worse after that.  _Thank-you very much, Abby Sciuto!_

Abby was wringing her hands, evidence of tears apparent by a lack of usual heavy  eye make-up and red-rimmed eyes. "Oh-my-gosh, oh-my-gosh I can't believe it. Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, tell me this isn't happening. It can't be true –fix it."

He sent her a look before indicating Tia looking wide eyed and upset. And Tony jumping in smoothly, explaining. "Abby just a bit upset about someone we know who got into trouble, Tia. But she's going to sit down and have something to eat and then she'll stay here tonight with Ducky, Jimmy who's too tired to go home and Gibbs who hurt his leg."

And while he'd successfully diverted Tia's attention away from Abby it also focused it squarely on Gibbs.

"You've never stayed here before, Gibbs. Are you upset too?"

Ducky saved Gibbs coming up with a reply since he seemed rather awkward around her, more so than normal. "Jethro is staying because he hurt his leg and he needs a little bit of help so it can get better. He also isn't allowed to climb up and down stairs and he needs to rest until he has surgery to help fix it, next week. So, Jessie and your dad very kindly let us stay here so I can look after him."

Tia nodded knowingly. "I needed help too when I sprained my ankle and broke my arm in the crash and Jessie and Daddy took good care of me. Don't worry Gibbs, we'll take good care of you and soon you'll be good as new."

Jessie stared at him when he flushed uncomfortably but nodded dumbly. No one else seemed to notice but he did have a reputation as a functional mute after all. He couldn't wait to get away from Tia and bunker down in the cabin. Ducky had thoughtfully brought along several of his books and some wood and chisels so he could do some woodcarving, which he hoped would relax him.

He started at Abby's almost obscene groans of pleasure as she ate that burnt butter crap. He was glad that DiNozzo had the sense to give him a proper sauce with meat for those dumpling thingies. When he burnt butter, it went straight in the trash. Sighing, he wished that they would just get the meal over and done with. He just wanted to be by himself but it seemed that fate’s scheme to bash Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still alive and well.

Giggling at Abby, Tony's daughter turned back to Gibbs. "So how did your leg get hurt, Gibbs?"

Everyone looked at him. Crap – no one was helping him out here.

"Yes, old friend. How did you hurt your leg?" Ducky asked, with a touch of malicious glee.

Shooting him a filthy look, plus one for DiNozzo since he hadn't had a chance to discuss his ass kicking today, Jethro kept it simple. "I went to see someone to ask them some questions and there was a bad guy there and he tried to hurt me when I went to arrest him," he explained leaving the more graphic stuff out.

Nevertheless, Tony could see her starting to get anxious. "What's up Hon?"

"What if that was you, or Jess? You could get hurt too or what if the bad guys killed you? I don't want you to die, Daddy," she wailed leaping up and throwing her arms around Jessie's neck who was sitting next to her.

"I don't want to die, either, Sweetie. Not now that I've got my favourite girls again. Trust me, that's why when I'm working, I'm really careful and so is Jessie. We always make sure that when we go to talk to people that we have a partner who can watch our backs so that they look after us and we look after them," he explained to the distraught ten-year-old. "It's a rule that police officers and federal agents have to make sure that they stay safe. Do you understand?"

Tia looked confused and shook her head.

"If you have a partner to protect you then how did Gibbs get hurt?" Tia wanted to know.

"Yes Gibbs, perhaps you should explain to my daughter how you ended up getting hurt when you had a partner to watch your back?" Tony asked him tightly. Gibbs realised he was still pissed at him and this crap with his daughter becoming axious wasn't helping any.

Gibbs sat there silently while they all waited – looking pissed.

Jessie looked impatient. "Oh, for heaven's sake! Suck it up. Tell her the truth, Jethro!"

When there was no response Lawless grinned punitively and turned to her god daughter. "The reason why Gibbs got hurt was because he was naughty and broke a really important rule. He told his partner who was supposed to watch his back to go home. He went by himself to talk to the person but they weren't there and a bad guy hurt him, Hon."

"Why did you do that Gibbs? Don't you know you're supposed to follow the rules?" the ten-year-old asked him, frowning.

"You could have been hurt even worse than a hurt leg. The bad guy might have killed you and lots of people would have been really sad. That was very silly. Promise us you'll follow the rules from now on, Gibbs," she lectured him earnestly and Jethro felt like an utter dick. It was bad enough being dressed down by Tobias and DiNozzo - but a child?

Abby grinned maliciously. "Yeah Papa Gibbs, what Tia said."

And Gibbs had little choice but to agree. It seemed that where Tia Cooper was concerned, she had burrowed her way past any defences he had and he was powerless to stop her.

Luckily, the conversation turned to a cherry pie that Megan had picked up at a local bakery for desert. Along with it and the obligatory ice cream catering for the ten-year-old’s sweet tooth was coffee. Gibbs sculled it down gratefully, relieved to be let off the hook. Mug after mug of it he consumed since he'd been unable to drink the swill that they served patients at Bethesda. It was a wonder anyone got well when you considered the weak crap they served people who were injured.

After dinner, the awkwardness rose another notch as he prepared to head down to the cabin for some much-needed solitude. He needed to get himself together but unfortunately, one ten-year-old seemed intent on derailing him from doing just that. If he was paranoid he'd have said she was doing it on purpose to torture him.

"Where's Gibbs going?" she asked to no one in particular. "I thought he was staying with us tonight."

"Gibbs is going to sleep down at the cabin, Tia," Jessie explained.

"No, he needs to stay here. He's hurt and he needs us to look after him." The little girl argued.

"Ducky will look after him. Jimmy and T will help too."

"Are they staying at the cabin too?"

"No, they're sleeping here." Jess said patiently.

"But he'll be by himself and he's hurt. He needs help and he'll be lonely and then he'll get gru… um sad." She walked up to him looking him eye to eye since Ducky insisted he used the wheelchair. "Gibbs you can sleep in my bed, I don't mind, cuz I'm sleeping in with Daddy and Jessie. Maybe Ducky or Jimmy or Abby could sleep with you so you don't have nightmares. You could even borrow Luna Lovegood to sleep on your chest and purr you off to sleep."

Everyone looked nearly as shocked as he felt. Offering Gibbs of all people, her room and her cat was definitely a surprise. It also put him in a hellish situation. He looked helplessly at Tony and Jessie to get him out of the mess he found himself in.

Why the hell did this interfering child have to inherit her father's trait of having to look after everybody even people who treated her crappily? She didn't take after him in the forgiveness department, so why did she have to have his nurturing gene?

A couple of weeks ago he would have no difficultly firmly telling Tia thanks but no thanks. But that was before he'd had his defensive walls built up over a lifetime, demolished by what amounted to an emotional bazooka. What was worse, it hadn't even been intentional and he had no one to blame but himself.

_Flashback down at the stables:_

_They were waiting a while before ordering take out since Abby was still caught up at the lab finishing up some work for Balboa's team. Jimmy volunteered to go and pick it up when it was ready and the two little girls had decided that they would give their ponies a brushing before settling them in the stable for the night. Gibbs made the fatal decision to spy on them, little realising how costly that miscalculation would prove in the days ahead._

_As they groomed the sturdy pair of Welsh ponies – one dappled grey like a carousel ride, the other a burnished bay with a star, they struck up a conversation._

" _Can I ask you a question, Tia?"_

" _I guess so, Emmy-Lou."_

" _Are you ever going to go back to school again?"_

" _Maybe, when Jessie and Daddy and everyone help them to catch all the dirtybags that tried to take me away." Tia explained a little wistfully. "Maybe we can go to school together.”_

_Gibbs grinned at the malapropism. Kid's conversations could be damned cute sometimes._

_The little Fornell frowned. "What's a dirtybag?"_

" _It's a really bad, mean person who wants to hurt people. Until they catch them all, it's not safe for me to go to school, my daddy says. S,o I have lots of people home schooling me but Nikki is the principle. She's super-smart, Jessie says. She's an analyst at Daddy's work."_

" _Mommy has an analyst. Does Nikki make you write down your dreams too? And talk about your boyfriends?" Emily wanted to know._

" _No, she does really hard math with me – we're doing fractions and decimals. Sides, I don't have boyfriends… apart from Daddy and Jimmy."_

" _Oh…I don't like remembering times tables. They make my head ache," Emily clutched her head theatrically. "And they aren't boyfriends, silly. You can't marry your daddy, although I guess you could marry Jimmy but he's really old."_

_Tia nodded in agreement. "Yeah but they're boys and they're my friends."_

" _Tia, why did the dirtybags try to take you away? What did you do?"_

" _I don't think I did anything, Em. Daddy, Jess and Dr Prue say it's not my fault but if it's not my fault, then why did they pick me. Jess told Daddy that it's not his fault either that his no-good bleep, bleep of an ex-father wanted to steal me away."_

" _What's a bleep, bleep?"_

" _It's what I say when I'm not allowed to say bad words." Tia explained seriously._

_Gibbs had to restrain himself from chuckling._

" _How can he be an ex- father? Emily asked curiously. "And doesn't that make him your ex- grandfather too?"_

_Tia shrugged. "I dunno. I guess so. I didn't even know I had an ex- grandfather."_

" _How did he get to be an ex-father and an ex grandfather?"_

" _He divorced daddy when he was twelve years old and sent him away to a big mean old school where he had to sleep all the time and not go home."_

" _Why didn't Tony go live with his mommy when he divorced him?"_

" _Because she died when he was eight years old. He had nowhere else to go and no one to look after him so he had to be his own momma and daddy."_

" _Oh, wow that sucks! What a mean ex-father. He sounds like a really horrible Bleep, Bleep." Emily Fornell declared scornfully._

" _Yeah, like Lucius Malfoy, except he's just made up and the Bleep, Bleep ex-grandfather is a real person. I met him when he tried to make me go away with him at Dr Prue's office. He was all sneaky snakey, trying to trick me, like a Slytherin."_

_Gibbs frowned. What the devil was a slytherin and who was Lucius Malfoy?"_

" _He pretended he wanted to be my friend and he lied and said that Daddy had sent him to pick me up. I hate him – he made my dad cry and be really sad because he thought it was his fault I got stolen."_

" _I hate him too. If we ever see him again let's kick him hard in his private jewels.” The little red head suggested excitedly He featured clouded over as she admitted, “I accidently kicked my dad in his private jewels when he was tickling me and he nearly died. I was really scared!_

_“He started crying and he fell down and was rolling on the ground and I didn't even kick all that hard. We could kick the ex-grandfather bleep, bleep really, really hard in his private jewels too." Emily suggested hotly_

_Gibbs reflexively couldn't help crossing his legs. Little Emily Fornell obviously took after her mother, she was a damned spitfire too. Both little girls were silent for a while as they brushed their ponies. Jethro figured they were both engaged in some serious fantasizing about torturing the elder DiNozzo. He sympathised with them._

_A few minutes later Emily had another question. "How come when you first came here, Tony was your guard and now all of a sudden he's your dad?"_

" _He always was my Daddy but I didn't know him, so he was just pretending to be my guardian because he thought I was too sad to have another daddy right now."_

" _Oh. What's a guardian?" Emily probed._

" _Someone who looks after you. Sort of like a momma or a daddy." Tia told her._

" _Tia?"_

" _Hmm"_

" _I thought your daddy died," Emily queried._

" _He did. When some dumb butt smashed into our car." Tia sounded teary._

" _So how can Tony be your daddy too?" Emily wanted to know._

" _You can have more than one daddy, Em." The ten-year-old explained with a worldliness that Gibbs thought was rather sad, considering how she'd gained the information._

" _You can?" Emily sounded excited._

" _Uh huh. My friend Carly Jacobson in Tucson had three. One lives with her and her Mommy in their house and the other two dads live in an apartment and she sleeps over with them on weekends and school vacations. And there's this boy in my class called Aragorn. He has two moms and two dads." Tia commented._

" _Oh yeah, lots of kids in my class have two moms and two dads too, when their parents get divorced like my mom and dad did. But they call them step dad and step mom – like in Cinderella." Emily explained._

" _Wow – does that mean they're mean to them like in Cinderella or Snow White?" Tia inquired jokingly. "But anyway, Aragon's moms and dads are different. His two moms live together and his dads live together too but they're not divorced just special friend. So, they aren't step I don't think. See they all wanted to have a baby so they made him together and share him so he has four parents instead of two."_

" _That’s awesome! Bet he gets lots of extra pocket money. I get pocket money from Dad and he gives Mommy pocket money too- 'cept she complains that he doesn't give her enough. She says he's a tight bleep. Mommy gives me pocket money too, 'specially when I've been spending time with my daddy."_

_Gibbs grinned. That sounded like Diane alright. A real sharp tongued, money hungry bleep._

" _Yeah, I guess so but Aragorn probably has to do double lots of chores at each house, so it's fair." Tia reasoned gravely._

_Again, there was silence as they swapped sides and started groom the off side of the ponies. Gibbs wondered what sort of a name was Aragorn anyway – French? Meanwhile Emily it seemed, wasn't done asking questions, just regrouping unfortunately. Up until now, it had been amusing listening to their conversation but that situation was about to change…swiftly._

" _So, Tia, why is Uncle Gibbs so mean to you? He's always frowning at you and Jessie, ever since you came from Tucson. What did you do to make him cranky at you?"_

" _I don't know Em. He just hates my intestines, I guess. Jessie says that he's jealous of me and her 'cause Daddy's his partner and a friend and he doesn't like Daddy spending all his time with us instead of him."_

_She paused when she dropped her brush and bent down to pick it up. "We try to invite him to spend time with us too so he won't be lonely, and can share him but he doesn't seem happy to see Daddy or us, even when he does come to visit. Gibbs reminds me of my best friend's old pussycat that was really grumpy and hissed a lot. He was nearly 20."_

" _Wow that's soooo old. But Uncle Gibbs I old I guess.” Emily was momentarily distracted before returning to belabour the point. “But Uncle Gibbs is friends with my daddy too and he doesn't hate me just because my dad spends time with me. He's really nice to me, even if Mommy hates his butt."_

" _Why does she hate his butt?" Tia wanted to know._

" _I'm not sure zactly but maybe he makes rude noises with it." The girls started giggling before Emily became serious again._

" _I think she really hates it because they used to be married to each other before they got to be hating each other's butt. Mommy made a dumb bleep judge give her a divorce from him but the judge wouldn't give her the house. He gave it to Uncle Gibbs 'cause there's a boat in the basement and gave her all the money. That was before she and my daddy got married."_

" _So, if he was married to your mom then is he your daddy, too? I thought he was your Uncle. Maybe that's why he likes you but hates me," Tia rationalised as Gibbs winced._

" _N-no I don't think so, I think he's my sort of uncle. He doesn't live with Mommy and he doesn't live with Daddy so he can't be a step dad, I don't think."_

" _So why does he like you and not me? Maybe I'm bad." Tia frowned and Gibbs felt like a prize dirtbag. "My daddy has had to take lots of time off work since I came to live with him. And he got hurt because of me. Gibbs is my daddy's boss and he doesn't like it when he's late to work and I sometimes get scared and I make him late or he has to come home early. But Dr Prue says it's not my fault and she'd get scared too if she was me."_

" _But he made you a kitty castle and a kitty cat bed for Luna for your birthday. Would he do that if he really truly cross-your-heart and hoped to die hated you?" Emily pointed out reasonably._

" _Yeah but what if he did it just to make Jessie and Daddy less mad at him. He did something to make them really cranky at him. What if he's pretending that he's starting to like me like the bleep, bleep, ex-grandfather. He pretended to like me too but he was really a dirtybag. What if Gibbs still hates me and he's being a sneaky snakey Slytherin too?"_

" _I don't know, Tia…"_

_Tia sounded so conflicted and Jethro couldn't help thinking about what if that had been his own little Kelly and someone had made her feel like that. He felt about two inches tall._

_Why the hell had he thought it was a good idea to eavesdrop on their conversation. Now, much as he would give anything to be able to get out of here he couldn't leave without revealing he'd been spying on them. Good one, Jethro!_

"… _Maybe he wanted to live with Tony and make a baby and now that Jessie and you're here that's why he's being such a big old meanie to you," Emily suggested._

_Gibbs nearly choked, except he was trying not to let them know he was there._

_Meanwhile, Tia chuckled. Boys can't make babies on their own, Emmy. You have to have at least one momma and one daddy. Sometimes an egg from one mommy and the second one carries the baby."_

" _Well then, Jessie could be the mom and they can make a baby with Uncle Gibbs."_

" _Yeah maybe…" Tia sounded dubious. "Except he really hates her intestines too. His eyes get real spiting mad and they stare at her sometimes like he'd like her to burn up and disappear."_

_Gibbs had thought he was being subtle but he guessed not if Lawless and Tia had both picked up on his resentment and dislike._

" _She says he's jealous of her, cause she used to work with Daddy and was his partner before he was. Jessie says he doesn't play nice with others."_

" _Oh well, he could get someone else to make a baby with him." The littlest Fornell concluded before changing tack. "So, is Jessie your mom too or is she a step-mom since she lives with your daddy?"_

" _She's my god mother. I don't think she's my mom or my step mom."_

_Oh, so can she turn pumpkins into horse drawn carriages and give you beautiful dresses and glass slippers?" Emily demanded much excited at the prospect._

" _No, she's not a fairy godmother and besides I'm not Cinderella, Emmy-Lou." Tia giggled. "Jess doesn't carry a wand to grant wishes – she carries a gun to shoot bad guys."_

" _Boy it's complicated. Maybe if we found someone who would make a baby with Uncle Gibbs he could spend time with his kid and wouldn't be lonely anymore. Then he would like you and Jessie."_

_Emily, it seemed was obsessed with the idea of making babies._

" _What about if he married your mommy again? She's not living with anyone. Then he'd be your step-daddy and they could make a baby?" Tia suggested._

_Gibbs felt his nuts retract at the thought of remarrying Diane._

" _But she hates his butt," Emily objected._

" _Oh yeah. Well what about our dance teacher, Miss Angela? They could have a baby.”_

_She thought it over before another alternative presented itself. “Or maybe Ziva would make a baby with him. They both have spitting fire eyes when they're mad. They would probably like each other, but she would get angry if the baby cried. She told me I was a baby because I cry when I get scared and have nightmares and wake up in the night."_

" _Big mean ol witch. You should kick her in the shins, like really hard and wear pointy toed boots. Or make her a chocolate brownie and put salt in it instead of sugar."_

" _Or put ex-lax in the chocolate chip cookies." Tia suggested._

" _Or pretend that a sea sponge is a cup cake and put icing on it and give it to her," Emily plotted and Gibbs vowed not to accept any baked goods from this pair. Obviously, it wasn't a good idea to make enemies of these two._

" _Yeah. Or maybe I could just get my fairy god mother to shoot her," Tia joked, giggling at the idea._

" _Tia?"_

" _Yeah Em."_

" _What are your nightmares about?"_

" _Monsters."_

" _Monsters?"_

" _Monsters that try and take me from the park where we used to live when I came to DC and they shoot Daddy and kill my friend Karen._

_“And monsters with guns who hurt my Megan and tie her up and stuff her into cupboards. Monsters who pretend to be my friend and take me away from Daddy, Momma and Jessie. They are super creepy and scary.” Tia was silent before continuing._

_“And sometimes I dream about the car crash when my other daddy died and Momma's brain got hurt really bad.”_

_It's my fault he got killed cuz he wanted to go home and I wanted to go and get ice cream.” He voice had become quite teary as she admitted, “In my dreams my daddy tells me if we'd just gone home that stupid dumb head driver wouldn't have crashed into our car. Dr Prue says it's not my fault and he's not really angry with me and so does my other daddy and Jess. They promise Momma isn't angry either.”_

_Her eyes brimming with tears, she whispered, “I just wish I could ask him if it's my fault and if he’s mad at me."_

_Emily decided to share._ " _I sometimes have bad dreams about monsters but they're green and have big teeth and claws and they drool and hiss."_

" _My monsters are real people that want to hurt me and my family and they really scare me. I'm frightened they'll catch me and take me away."_

_Emily gave her friend a hug. "Your daddy is a Very Special Agent and Jessie is a police lady. They'll kick those monsters' butts. They won't let anything bad happen to you and my daddy and Uncle Gibbs will help them look after you too. They're special agents and it's their job to help people."_

_The two little girls were quiet for a long time as they finished grooming Trixie- Bluebell and Clover. Then they got a bunch of carrots and apples out of a calico sack and fed then to the sturdy Welsh ponies who crunched them happily. Bumping the little girls with their heads when they didn't feed them fast enough, they made them giggle light heartedly and Gibbs could see why Tony had leased the pony. Good therapy!_

_When they finished feeding them all the treats, Tia and Emily went to fill their hay nets and give them clean water._

_Jethro thought about Tia's confession of her nightmares and felt ashamed that with everything that had happened to that little girl, he'd acting like a spoilt brat and made her think that he hated her. She had more than enough to deal with – no wonder she didn't trust him now that he'd been trying to make it up to her._

_It wasn't that he hated them exactly, but Jessie was right to some extent. He was jealous of them for the way that they'd swept in and taken over Tony's life and changed the way he regarded the team. He used to live for them - they were the most important thing in his life but now he was always going to give his girls first priority, even to the point of resigning from NCIS if necessary._

_It was like DiNozzo had undergone a complete personality transplant and they/Gibbs had been displaced – cast aside, made irrelevant. He hated feeling that way_

_Then there was the fact that Tony was supposed to be the one that kids didn't like – they never did before. Gibbs was the one that could relate well to kids. They always liked Jethro but right from the get go Tia was prickly and didn't warm to him._

_Yes, okay... it hurt his pride, especially when she didn't display the same level of animosity to other males when she met them, like Ducky or Fornell. It was as if she knew instinctively that he was pissed off with her arrival and rather than try to make friends with him, to win him over like DiNozzo would have done, she just froze him out._

_Plus, it pained him to admit it, because it sounded petty and mean but he couldn't help feeling jealous of DiNozzo when he discovered their true relationship. Why had he been given a second chance to be with his daughter when Gibbs had lost Kelly – no second chance for him and how was that fair?_

_Being around the ten-year-old with her strong personality reminded him so much of his own daughter. He'd always been careful to bury those memories, yet Tia brought them crashing back again. His daughter had been opinionated and wilful too but given who her parents were, that was hardly a surprise._

_Still, after listening in to the childish conversation he wanted to head slap himself. How pathetic was he? Tony wasn't getting a second chance to be with his daughter - so how he could begrudge his agent. Tony had never had a chance to know his daughter in the first place, missing out on nine of her precious years to keep her and her mother safe._

_He'd never get these years back. The sweet soft baby smell, the first wobbling steps she took, the first tooth she cut, the first word that she spoke which in all likelihood was probably Dada. Her first day of school. Having to pretend she didn't exist just to keep her safe must have been hell. Oh yeah, he was a real genuine jack ass._

_He wondered what Shannon and Kelly would say about his behaviour of late. The truth is that he still hadn't figured out why Kelly had told him to go back when he drowned last year. He was so ready to let go until she sent him back to his lonely existence. He was suffused with overwhelming joy and peace to be finally able to join them but his darling Kelly had sent him back._

_Ever since that day he wondered if it was because he'd turned into a stone-cold killer when he avenged their deaths. What if he wasn't ever allowed to be with them in the here-after?_

_As the two girls were stuffing the hay nets in silence, Emily had clearly still been busy thinking about her favourite topic – making babies. Talk about flogging a dead horse._

" _Hey Tia, I know who we can get to make a baby with Uncle Gibbs. Abby Labby, cuz she loves kids and she'd never get angry with them for crying," Emily spoke excitedly._

_Tia shook her head emphatically. "Nu uh. She's not old enough to be a mommy, Em."_

_Emily looked surprised._

" _Yes, she is. She's really old. My mom says she's mutton dressed up as lamb because she's much older than she pretends to be. Tia, do you know what a mutton is?"_

" _I think it is a dog that doesn't have an owner," her older friend explained patiently._

" _Yeah that makes sense 'cause she wears collars like dogs do and Mommy say she leads men round on a leash. Sounds like a really boring game to me. I'd rather have a real dog than a man for a pet."_

" _Yep me too. She sounds a lot like a dog, though. I guess Abby really likes dogs but lambs are cute too," Tia contributed._

_My mom also says she wears piggy tails and little skirts and wiggles her booty in boys' faces to tease cause she's really a little hoarder. I asked Daddy what a hoarder was and he said it's someone who liked to collect stuff."_

" _She likes to collect things?"_

" _I guess…she has lots of tattoos and all sorts of different collars and stuff."_

" _Well anyway…she might look really old but she's not old at all," Tia insisted stubbornly._

" _What do you mean?" Emma demanded. "She's a grown up."_

" _No, she's not but I promised not to tell her secret so I can't explain.” Tia was quiet for a minute before asking Emily, “Have you seen a movie called Big? About a kid called Josh Baskins?"_

" _No what's it about?"_

" _He's got the same secret as Abbs." She thought for a while. "Hey, I've got a great idea. Let's go and watch the movie and if you figure out the secret by yourself then I won't have told," Tia rationalised, showing signs of the creative thinking that DiNozzo excelled in.  C’mon, let's go."_

" _Hey Tia, why don't you ask your Dr Siobhan if she wants to make a baby with Uncle Gibbs."_

" _Cause I think she's making cow eyes at Brad."_

_Jethro decided that Emily Fornell definitely had a one-track mind, just like her mother. Perhaps she'd end up a being a matchmaker or a baby broker when she grew up._

_End of flashback_

Somehow Jethro managed to return to the house and hold it together through their celebration for the completion of stage one of the plan to make Tia an undesirable bride for the Saudi royal family. Albeit barely.

When after dinner they'd all sat down with the kids to watch movies about a green ugly ogre and a loud-mouthed donkey that reminded him of DiNozzo and was equally annoying, everyone assumed his bad mood was about the movies. Not to mention the ridiculous and ribald behaviour of the adults, even Ducky who seemed much amused by the childish humour and the yahoo behaviour of the so-called adults.

Meanwhile he felt as if he'd been attacked by one of those computer thingies Abs and McGee were always rabbiting on about. A millipede or a caterpillar burrowing into his brain, chomping away and removing barrier after mental barrier and he was powerless to stop it.

He hadn't had a moment's peace ever since then and now the smiling assassin who'd fired the bullet that destroyed him was being kind to him, letting him sleep in her bed. It was enough for him to wish he could to take out his Sig and shoot himself just so it would stop.

 In the end, the only way she would consent to let him go down to the cabin to sleep was to give him her most prized possession – her teddy bear Lulu plus she slipped him her toddler transitional object (her baby blankie). He also knew that she'd regressed to using it during the traumas that had happened over the last six months.

So, before Tia offered to sleep in his bed so he wasn't lonely, he quickly accepted the cherished items with as much grace as he was capable of under the circumstance. Which judging by Lawless' response was not a lot!

It was enough to make him want to hate her for bringing the almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs to his knees where terrorists and dirtbags had failed. But he couldn’t even do that.  Instead he just hated himself!


	40. Prioritising Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, Jessie considers where they need to focus their energies from this point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Faldo for her wrangling on this story, although I undid her beta'ing with major changes after she'd worked her magic. Churlish I know, so if you find any major boo-boos they'll be mine not hers :)

Jessie looked at Tia who had snuggled up next to her in Tony's king-sized bed, her hand clutching tight to her godmother's oversized sleeping t-shirt. She was a little clingy –seems like she'd missed her last night and Jess supposed she was overcompensating. It was one of the things they'd noticed with her after all the trauma's she'd been through. The little girl seemed to be coping just fine with stress or challenges to her routine but once everything had returned to normal again or the crisis was over, she would fall in a heap. It wasn't that unusual for her to have a mini melt down over something completely minor and unrelated that she normally wouldn't bat an eyelid at. According to Dr Bowen Brown it was a fairly normal coping mechanism and nothing they should get into a panic about it.

Last night had apparently been particularly challenging for Tia with Jess away from home and Tony also being unexpectedly gone for most of the night. He'd been on his way home for dinner and they were going to watch a movie but he'd had to rush to the hospital to be with Mel-Mae. Sure, there were lots of times that Tia stayed with Megan - it was the unexpected break in her routine that had caused her anxiety. She'd convinced herself that Tony had had to go off suddenly because Jessie and Jimmy had been involved in a car accident, despite her father's reassurances.

It wasn't ‘til she talked to them both on the phone that he'd managed to convince Tia that there hadn't been an accident, poor little poppet.

Now that Jessie was home she reacted accordingly and Jessie was fine with her clinging to her, even if she wouldn't be able to get out of the bed without alerting her god daughter. She was exhausted after their road trip with all the emotional factors and then the dinner party tonight. She didn't plan on going anywhere anyway. The cop wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next ten blissful hours but her mind just wouldn't wind down enough to let her fall asleep.

She kept thinking of all that had happened in the two short days she'd been gone. Effectively, their lives had been thrown into turmoil once again or at least Tony's had. No wonder Tony had been in such a funk when she returned. His suspicions about Ziva sneaking around had been more than borne out – as had the reason for her stealth. Jessie hadn't particularly liked the woman, mostly because of her behaviour towards Tony and her reaction to Tia since their arrival... but spying? She definitely never saw that coming.

Then there was the sheer idiocy of Gibbs, who was lucky by all accounts not to have ended up in the morgue. Instead he faced months of rehab on his knee, all because of his blind trust in Ziva despite there being significant signs in the last few days that she wasn't nearly as loyal as he'd believed. Jess was relieved to see that Tony had fully intended to take backup when he was going to question her about the lap top found in Abin Tabil's apartment.

'Old Tony' would have tried to protect his partner no matter the cost merely because they were partners, regardless of whether they were worthy of his loyalty and protection or not. The 'New Improved Tony' looked before he leapt these days and had finally come to appreciate that loyalty needed to be earned. Now the only one who'd earned unconditional and unquestioning loyalty was Antonia and probably herself.

She could tell that Tony had been expecting her to go off the deep end when he told her about Gibbs acting like a jack ass and then Vance acting like a nauseating sycophant and letting Ziva blame this whole mess on Tony, which was ludicrous by the way. But honestly, Gibbs wasn't her worry – he'd in all likelihood stuffed up his knee but good this time. If that was the case then he'd already been punished pretty damned good since the guy was a workaholic and she didn't know how he would deal with not being the SSA of the team. Moreover, it sounded as if Tony had already given him a pretty good dressing down and apparently Tobias and Ducky had all rebuked him as well, so she'd refrained tonight.

Besides, Tony was right. There was something weird about him – an odd vulnerability that even though she didn't know him all that long or well seemed to sit uncomfortably upon him. He also seemed unsure of how to act, especially toward Tia and to a lesser extent to her as well. Something told the cop that this wasn't a normal state of affairs for the former Marine who was in her humble little opinion, an arrogant SOB.

Jessie wasn't sure what was going on with him but at the moment she had bigger fish to fry than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They were still waiting to see what Prince Al's next move would be although she had a really good feeling about it. Everything had gone just as they planned so far so it was not unreasonable to hope that Tia would soon be considered persona non-grata in the Saudi royal family.

Then there was Mel and her progress and the issue about her seizures and what was going to happen. She'd been due to come home soon but if Mel was really coming out of her vegetative state then Brad had recommended intensive rehabilitation to maximise her chances. Jess couldn't wait to see her tomorrow but like Tony, she felt scared. What if she slipped back or this was as good as it got?

They'd been living with this uncertainty for months now and although hope was a powerful force, not knowing was also exhausting too. Recognising that this could go on indefinitely was very scary. Knowing just how hard this was for her and Tony with their adult coping skills she could only wonder what the long-term impact would be on her god daughter. Yet the alternative would be worse if Mel died, wouldn't it?

And that didn't even begin to deal with the issues raised by Tony's dick of a father or more accurately, his sperm donor. Talk about impeccable timing! Frankly it wasn't that much of a surprise that Senior would contact Tony and try to guilt trip him into dropping the charges - because she had no doubt that was what he intended to do. He was a pathetic excuse for a human being. She'd done a lot of digging recently on the man that had caused so much pain and heartache to two people she cared for deeply. What she'd found out about him did little to make her feel better.

The man was a user and manipulator, pure and simple. In fact, he was nothing more than a gambler and a poor one at that. He went through money like dysentery. His, his wives', his friends, acquaintances and strangers – it was all the same to him. He'd been broke far too many times for it to have just been bad luck, it was bad judgement. Unfortunately, as the saying goes, there's a fool born every minute and it was that which had sustained Senior all these years allowing him to keep inventing himself.

He'd come from a family that had some serious wealth. His grandfather had come to the US and worked his ass off for twenty years to provide for his family, before starting up a transport company. By the time the next generation of Di Nozzos inherited the business they took the company, which was already successful and worked hard to increase its worth.

They had seen how their father had slaved his guts out to get it off the ground and understood the value of hard work and a strong work ethic, so the company grew rapidly during their stewardship. They expanded out into other areas, including a meat and small goods company that Tony's uncle ran, importing many delicacies and gourmet products from the old country. Its popularity was practically assured since the Italian immigrants in New York and New Jersey and their descendants were always on the lookout for authentic products. They’d discovered that the market for things such as salamis, prosciutto or pancetta was immense as the locally made products left much to be desired in their opinion.

It also slotted in neatly with the Di Nozzo transportation business and they were quick to see the implications for expansion. Soon the family began importing other items into the country too. Good flour for making pasta, cheeses made the old fashion way and any number of items that the immigrant population had mourned, finding that the American alternatives just didn't measure up to what they were used to back in the old country.

They’d also branched out into importing fine textiles from Europe. Couturiers, tailors and fashion designers in New York couldn't get enough of their exquisite linens, silks, woollen weaves and cashmeres. The Di Nozzo fortune was growing exponentially and while Tony's great uncle preferred to remain in New Jersey, Tony's own grandfather Umberto purchased the Long Island mansion where Tony was born, which he then passed on to his son Antonio Di Nozzo when he died. Not long after Umberto's death, Antonio decided to Anglicize his name, claiming it was too ethnic – too Italian, to fit in with the Long Island society types.

Jess reckoned even back then, Anthony Senior saw the Long Island-ites as potential sources of investment rather than just his neighbours. He seemed to be much more interested in investing in new glamorous projects rather than running the businesses they already owned. It appeared to Jess that he was almost embarrassed with their transportation and importing interests- soon he was branching out into building luxury resorts and hotels all over the world. This seemed to entail him globe-trotting to all the most exotic locales around the world and to be seen rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous.

Undoubtedly this was where he ran into the Prince Al from the Saudi royal family since there were photos of Senior over the years with royalty from various European royal families as well as the Saudi Arabian royals. She found pictures of him with the Danish royal Queen Margrethe II, Grand Duke Jean of Luxemburg and the then King Baudouin and Queen Fabiola of Belgium over the years. He'd even managed to have his picture snapped a few times with Princess Grace of Monaco plus movie stars such as Sophia Loren, Gina Llollobrigida and Brigitte Bardot.

Anthony Seniors' brother Vincenzo (Vinnie) nurtured the newer businesses that the second generation of the American Di Nozzo's had created and had turned into successful concerns. They all continued to thrive under Vinnie who was a diligent manager. Senior, as the eldest son of the third generation Di Nozzos had inherited the position of CEO of the transportation company, no longer just a trucking concern.

Under Senior's leadership though, the company’s upward trajectory seemed to  stutter, soon stalling and after a few short years began to flounder – for a variety of reasons that Jessie could discern. Partly financial mismanagement, incompetence and neglect, since Anthony didn't regard transportation as sexy enough to fit in with his playboy image. Even after his marriage to Charlotte Elisabeth Paddington, an English heiress whose family fortune was derived from North Sea oil and made the Di Nozzo wealth seem piddling in comparison, he continued to live an ostentatious playboy lifestyle. The other main reason for the business being in the doldrums was that Anthony started asset stripping the company to use for his hotels and resorts.

He even milked his employees, conning loyal employees who'd served his family for several generation into investing their savings in his get-rich-quick schemes. He'd already invested the employee 401(k) funds too, although the FBI had never been able to charge him with fraud since his company comptroller had taken the fall for that particular debacle. Unsurprisingly, like the majority of Anthony Senior's projects, the company was in danger of going belly up. But of course, Tone's mother had brought considerable assets to the family when they married and Senior continued on his merry way, plundering and raping her fortune too.

Not to mention the man developed a serious addiction to alcohol along the way and after doing his duty to the family by producing an heir apparent, essentially ignored Tony's existence unless it was expedient to use him to make money. Anthony Senior, duty fulfilled proceeding to return to his occupation of whoring himself all over Europe and the States, financially and sexually. He was obsessive in his pursuit of ever more wealth and power.

T had told her he didn't know for certain why his mother became addicted to pills and alcohol, but he suspected from her crying that it was in part due to his father's womanising. Yet he wasn't certain if his father was unfaithful to his mother or not, because while he was constantly photographed in the company of famous and beautiful women, if they were his mistresses then they remained tight lipped about their affairs. Jessie figured that in this age of aggressive paparazzi and the internet that he might have found it much more difficult to be a philanderer and get away with it.

Tony admitted that in his drunken rants on more than one occasion Senior had revealed that his mother became deeply depressed when pregnant with him, since she'd ballooned up and refused to be seen in public until after his birth. He'd heard whispers from his Uncle Vinnie's wife Sofia that his father had taken his first mistress, a wealthy widow from Rhode Island because he was turned off by the physical changes in his wife when Charlotte was six months pregnant. Not to mention he couldn't deal with the hormonal mood changes.

Still, aside from his infidelities, the bottom line was that even before her death when Tony was eight, Anthony Senior had managed to rip through his own fortune, crippling the family transport business in the process and leaving it vulnerable to a hostile takeover. It was rumoured at the time to be bought by an individual suspected of having close ties to the Mob.

Meanwhile most of Charlotte's money was gone by that stage too. Jess had found out that when she was near death in a New York hospital, with only her young son for succour, her husband was off 'wooing' investors for his latest business venture – a luxury hotel in the south of France.

When Tony had mentioned once in Philly when they were partners and he'd been injured on the job that he hated hospitals because his mother dying in one, she hadn't paid that much heed to him. She'd assumed that he was speaking about an experience that many people could relate to. Boy had she been wrong. When she started digging into his background after Tia's failed kidnapping, Jessie realised that he'd been at the hospital all alone with her when she died. She was utterly appalled when she found out.

What sort of monster left their little boy to do what he should have been man enough to do for his own wife? Tone was only eight years old, a baby for Pete's sake – she couldn't imagine leaving Tia on her own in the hospital with Mel even if she wasn't in imminent danger of dying. Wouldn't dream of leaving her for only a couple of hours, even if she wasn't a target and she was two years older than T had been and as a girl, developmentally a lot more mature. Still she was way too young to have to cope with that sort of responsibility.

The notion of him knowing that his wife was near death and still going off on a business trip beggared belief. Even factoring in his alcoholism, neglect and drunken abuse, Jessie still found this behaviour unpardonable although she guessed that disowning a motherless child when he was only twelve came pretty damned close.

 It truly was a miracle that Tony hadn't turned out to be someone that the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit tracked down for targeting father surrogates. Instead he'd become a man who was concerned with looking out for everyone else's welfare, the one who she knew and loved.

Senior had had every advantage in life and a privileged upbringing, He was loved and cosseted by his family and returned the favour by being a monster instead of a father. Yet Tony had lived through a nightmarish childhood – like something out of Dickens' novel and was a kind and compassionate person and a good father to Tia. It seemed a clear case of nature over nurture – for both Senior and Junior DiNozzo.

It made no sense at all. The one thing she was sure about though was that Senior was going to try to make Tony feel guilty. Luckily Tony was not anywhere near as forgiving as he used to be.

So, no, Gibbs and his crap wasn't looming large on Jess' radar in the scheme of things at the moment. She was rightly in her opinion, far more concerned with Anthony DiNozzo Senior and what he had planned for them. Jessie was determined to prevent him from inflicting anymore pain on T.

Of course, the same couldn't be said about the NCIS director though.He was most definitely a threat to their little family and while she loved Jackie and the kids a lot, Leon Vance was another matter entirely.

The man was super intelligent and equally ambitious and hungry for power and that, as far as Jessie was concerned was a deadly combination for those around him. She didn't like the man and she didn't trust him - not before this happened and most certainly not now.

Yes, she knew that Tone had been surprised that she hadn't stormed out of the house when he told her about the whole 'take one for the team' shtick. He seemed to expect her to jump on a flight to Israel, tracked Leon down just so she could tear him a new one and she smirked at the thought. It was tempting she conceded – as was the thought of gutting the bastard and leaving him alive in the desert for the carrion to feed on his viscera.

Still she had no intention of ending up incarcerated for the likes of Leon Vance. Besides, killing him would be too quick and merciful. She intended that he should suffer and bumping him off while tempting – oh was it tempting, it would also punish Jackie and their children who were innocent in this mess. Jessie had better ways of making him pay.

Jessie would call in some favours with her colleagues and have the unies pull him over for every minor traffic infraction he committed. The Director had a reputation around town as a questionable driver – he was a lead foot and often was observed speeding or running red lights. Since his registration plates were well known to Metro cops they mostly turned a blind eye or let him off with a warning. In a city where diplomats and their staff and high-profile government officials and representatives routinely used their connections to flout road rules, cops were generally sanguine about the practice.

Of course, if they did target and book all the politicians and their lackeys for every infraction they'd never be able to respond to violent crimes. Still she was sure they'd love to target the director of a small federal law enforcement agency as a favour for one of their own, if she requested.

However as amusing as that plan was, it was merely window dressing – a ruse for what she really intended. In the ten years since leaving the Philly PD and working in Boston, Jessie Lawless had made a lot of contacts. Some were professional, like the Congressman from Maine who witnessed a murder while conducting an affair with a married woman. Thanks to Sergeant Lawless, the details of which had remained out of the press and he went on to be re-elected. So, he told her that he owed her – big time.

Then there was the Senator's aide that Jessie had lived with for over a year, whose boss was a strong backer of the Secretary of Defence - SecNav Davenport and Director Vance's boss. Or the New Hampshire Congresswoman who was secretly in a long term sexual relationship with her female partner and who was a strong advocate for accountability in law enforcement. Jess figured she could drop a word or two in the right ear about the fact that Sec Nav had appointed two NCIS directors who to use that delightful military vernacular – 'screwed the pooch.' Conducting a personal vendetta assassinating an arms dealer and allowing moles to infiltrate and threaten national security was not exactly something to be proud of.

And the piece de resistance had to be inviting and then nurturing a Mossad spy into their midst, giving her unfettered access to classified mission data, which had been promptly been passed to an Israeli assassin operating illegally in the US. Who knew how many other pieces of information had been passed to her superiors during her four years at the agency? The result of that recklessness resulting in a foreign assassin who'd interfered with a crucial investigation into an arms dealer and a terrorist cell. He'd also murdered four people, including a federal Agent and spied on a US Intelligence meeting.

If word of all this dropped into the right ears, the careers of both Secretary Davenport and Director Vance were toast. Especially since one of the ears she was planning on whispering it into was a certain extremely high profile female investigative journalist who'd had a serious relationship with her brother Brian when they were together at college. She would shine the spotlight into all the dark and dirty little secrets politicians such as Sec Nav and Leon would prefer stayed well buried.

Yep when Jess was done, they'd never be eligible for any job that required political connections again. Leon would have to use his brain or shock horror his muscles to provide for his family or maybe Jess could get Jackie a job on The Hill as a Congressional aide. Now all she needed to do was come up with a plan for dealing with Senior – since no one messed with her family and T was definitely family.

Rising to the Bait

Gibbs woke up with a prickly, uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched. Opening his eyes he had the extremely disconcerting experience of finding Tia Cooper and that damned cat of hers with the silly name… Luna Goodlove and they were peering intently into his face, like he was some sort of insect under glass. He glanced around and found Ducky sitting in a comfy chair, reading a book. Damn it, he was a sneaky SOB. There was no way a kid, cat plus Ducky could have gotten past a highly trained Marine sniper unless he'd been drugged. Duck must have slipped it in with his antibiotics last night.

Unlike Abby who would have squealed with glee when she saw he was awake, Tia continued to regard him unblinkingly. Having a ten year old child stare at him, using a technique he liked to use on others to psyche them out was surprisingly unnerving. Maybe because he already felt inadequate around DiNozzo's kid. She was the only child he'd encountered that didn't fall for his charm and that was before he'd decided it would be amusing to spy on her and Emily Fornell and gotten a hell of a lot more than he'd bargained for. Of course being honest, he'd admit that he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to make friends with her like he usually did with kids.

Breaking their stare and assuring himself it wasn't a competition which he had ceded, he sat up stiffly, glaring at Ducky who laid aside his book and gave his old friend a cheery grin.

"Ah Jethro. You're awake, my boy. How about we get you into the chair and take care of some housekeeping," he suggested jovially, indicating the wheelchair across the room.

Gibbs, before the benefit of coffee in the morning and especially after being slipped a Mickey Finn was feeling like he was stuck in second gear, looked at the ME like he was speaking in tongues.

"What?" He looked around the room – it didn't look messy.

Tia giggled briefly, shooting an affectionate look at the elderly doctor. "I think he was talking about going potty, Gibbs. Ducky comes from the United Kingdom. That's England, Wales, Scotland and parts of Ireland all put together." She looked confided looking slightly perplexed. "I always get that bit confused about which bits of Ireland," she confessed before looking excited. "Did you know that Ducky was born in Scotland and that's were Harry Potter went to wizard school at Hogwarts and Daddy's going to take me to see it one day? Scotland I mean, since Hogwarts isn't really real but he said we could go and see where they filmed the movies.

'So anyway, now and then Ducky says some things that are a bit funny because they speak funny over there. And they eat some weird things too, like fish for breakfast and something really, really gross called haggis." The little girl shuddered dramatically, reminding Gibbs of his SFA not to mention the bout of verbal diarrhoea.

_Damn! The kid clearly was a chip off the old block. How had he ever missed that DiNozzo was her father?_

Ducky chortled. "Quite right, Antonia. Although in this instance I was merely attempting to be discreet to preserve Jethro's dignity. I didn't think he'd appreciate me mentioning him going um potty. Anyway let's head to the bathroom, shall we. I've sent a text message to Mr Palmer so he'll be here momentarily to assist us getting you sorted out, Jethro."

"Can we help too, Ducky?" Tia piped up eagerly.

"Yes my dear, if you would be so kind as to go to the kitchen and pour a cup of coffee for our patient here while we…"

"Visit the head." Gibbs interposed grumpily. Talk of him and potty breaks were damned mortifying.

Jimmy entered the cabin and helped Gibbs transfer from the bed to the wheelchair and the three men disappeared into the bathroom.

Jethro scowled at Ducky. "You drugged me," he accused the ME angrily.

"Yes I did, Jethro and you slept like a baby for a change. Suck it up as the youngsters say and consider yourself lucky." He told him, evenly.

"And why was Tia and her damn cat watching me sleep? Creepy much?" Gibbs grumbled.

Jimmy glared at Gibbs. "You own fault, Gibbs. You freaked that little girl out so bad she ended up having nightmares about you getting shot and then that led to her having nightmares about when Tony was shot and they were kidnapped. So this morning she was worried about you, though why I'm not sure since you haven't exactly welcomed her with open arms." He reproached the injured agent irately.

Ducky laid a hand on Jimmy's arm to calm him. "Mr Palmer is correct. Young Antonia was most distraught I'm afraid. We were all disturbed by her nightmares. She was also most insistent on checking to see if you were alright, old friend. Wouldn't take no for an answer, perhaps she's inherited Tony's stubbornness. It worried her when you were down here alone."

Gibbs felt Ducky's admonishment about his injury and causing more trauma to DiNozzo's daughter, even though he didn't come out and say so. Ducky was so much more subtle than Palmer. He knew that understatement was a more effective tool to rebuke Gibbs than Palmer's indignation, which instead of making him feel remorseful just got his back up.

He'd very effectively taken the wind out of his sails over getting a good night sleep since it was obvious that no one else in the main house did last night. Jethro felt it would be churlish to be snarky with Tia for watching him while he was asleep even if it was creepy. Which he had no doubt had been Ducky's intention.

"Why is she suddenly so concerned for my welfare?" he griped, feeling the effects of caffeine deprivation but also confused by her unexpected interest in his welfare. He was still Gibbs with two B's after all.

"Beats me," Jimmy mumbled under his breath.

Ducky shot him an exasperated look before replying. "You're her father's boss. She is also still of an age where she expects authority figures to be infallible and bulletproof even though she has had demonstrable and horrific experiences to the contrary, old friend. Perhaps even because she has firsthand experience to the contrary. No doubt she's depending upon you to keep her father safe but in getting hurt because of some less than judicious actions, you've shaken her faith that you'll keep Anthony safe either.

"We all know that she's developed a rather severe case of separation anxiety involving her dad and also to a lesser extent to the delightful Jessica too. You getting shot has shattered her fragile sense of security that she has been painstakingly rebuilding after so many distressing incidents. So even though she doesn't have a strong emotional connection with you, dear boy you can see why Antonia would be still distressed that you were shot."

"Plus, she's her father's daughter," Jimmy contributed. "She's got a tender heart, especially when someone's hurting."

"Quite right, Jimmy." Ducky nodded approvingly and making Gibbs feel six inches tall. "She even helped Abby make your breakfast this morning so you will eat it, Jethro even if you aren't hungry or there will be no coffee," he threatened gravely.


	41. We're All Going To The Zoo Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli David learns that he shouldn't under-estimate Agent Meatball while Tony learns that what goes on in Tia's head is very complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank Faldo for beta'ing the first section of this chapter and warn the dreaded 'tinkering curse' has struck again. The result of which is that the last scene is completely unbet'ed. So all errors are my bad.

"Do you know what DiNozzo is hoping to achieve with this proposed video conferencing with Eli David, Fornell?"

"He said something about 'divide and conquer' Sir. Have Eli think that he has him on the defensive so he can expose him. I think he's hoping to drive a wedge between father and daughter."

"Sounds pretty risky, trying to get one up on the infamous deputy director of Mossad in an interrogation situation. Mossad notorious when it comes to interrogatory techniques, after all." Barry Hutchens protested. "Besides, I thought that Gibbs was the master interrogator and Officer David was his backup on the team?"

Tobias frowned. It was true that Gibbs didn't let his agents do much of the interrogating and since the Israeli liaison had joined the team Gibbs mostly used her since their styles had much in common. They both favoured psychological mind games and intimidation since it was frowned upon using physical inducement to force the truth from suspects but they both skated so close to the edge, Fornell was surprised that they hadn't been called on it by defence lawyers. From what snippets Tobias had garnered from other NCIS agents over the years, since Ziva joined the team four years ago Tony only got called into the role of primary interrogator when the other two failed to break a suspect.

Still, even if his interrogation skills were definitely underutilised at NCIS he still had plenty of experience during his time as a detective. The FBI agent was confident that if anyone could trip up the Mossad director then it would be DiNozzo since he didn't play by the rule book. In fact, most people's opinion of his technique was that he didn't have one and that was where his strengths lay as far as Tobias could see. First because of the danger of underestimating Tony was that much greater and therefore writing him off prematurely was much more likely. Even more importantly though, if you weren't able to identify techniques being used against you then it was that much more difficult to anticipate or defend against them.

"Tony may not be unorthodox in his interrogative style but he had an impressive track record against perps at Baltimore Homicide and with the limited interrogations he's been allowed to perform at NCIS, Sir. Besides, I very much doubt that Director David will be prepared for DiNozzo's unique methods. If anyone stands a chance of ambushing him it would be someone who doesn't play by the same rules as other interrogators," Fornell explained patiently, smiling broadly remembering just how furious Ron had been when he'd tried to interrogate DiNozzo over the severed leg.

The Director sighed and nodded. "Alright if you think he has a hope in hell then we'll see what happens. Not like we have another plan to go with anyway. We only have a limited window of opportunity. Is he ready to do this in a few hours?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay Fornell, let's do it."

~o0o~

Director Hutchens shrugged. "I don't know why the flight to Tel Aviv was delayed Director David. I am not privy to Director Vance's plans but my understanding is that he is underway now. I am merely calling to inform you that I have considered your request for my agent Ronald Sacks to fly over and give you a sitrep about the death of your Officer Michael Rivkin. I'm afraid he is unable to make such a trip at the moment having a great many responsibilities, professional and personal that would make it impossible for him to get away.

"I understand that you wished to speak to NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo as well but he is also unable to travel at the moment as he is a single parent and his duties do not allow him to leave his child. He has agreed to talk to you if you would be willing to come to DC or alternatively, we could set up a secure video link so you could talk to him. I can even arrange to have Special Agent Sacks available to answer any questions that you have."

As they predicted since he hadn't visited the US in several decades he accepted the option to talk to Special Agents DiNozzo and Sacks via video link and it was agreed it would take place in three hours.

Hanging up the phone he looked at Fornell. "Well here's hoping that DiNozzo can catch him off guard. I don't think he's expecting an ambush. Can you advise SA Sacks and DiNozzo? Will Ms Hart be present?"

"Yes Sir."

Tobias left the Deputy Director's office and decided to get some caffeine to help him get through the next few hours. It had been a long night. After learning about Ziva David and her leaking of classified Intel yesterday he'd raced to her apartment to arrest her. He knew she was planning on returning to Israel with NCIS Director Leon Vance, accompanying the body of Officer Michael Rivkin back to Tel Aviv. The arrest had been acrimonious.

~o0o~

"Ah Agent Meatball, I've heard a lot about you."

Tony shook his head and couldn't help the sardonic chuckle.

Eli David scowled obviously peeved that he seemed to have amused the NCIS agent. "Maybe you can let me in on the joke."

"Just remembering how Officer David accused me of being xenophobic during a case involving gypsy cab drivers. But it's totally not hypocritical for her to use a derogatory racial epithet about my background when preparing those damned dossiers. So, I guess in that case you wouldn't have a problem with me calling you Director Matzo Ball?"

Eli David's lips thinned but otherwise he didn't show visible signs that he was angered. "I think that the meatball moniker was more a commentary on the fact you are a screw- up DiNozzo. You fell in love with a mark who was an arms dealer's daughter while undercover. Such screw-ups would not be permitted in Mossad," Eli taunted him.

Tony laughed in his face. "Ziva never told me you had such an awesome sense of humour, Deputy Director. Either that or you have the worst case of self- delusion I've encountered in a long time. In the space of only two days Ziva fell hopelessly in love with a man she was guarding who was dying of radiation poisoning. I was working undercover and dating Jeanne Benoit for approximately eight months while working as team lead and then as SFA and was exhausted all the time. My handler should have pulled me out but she was too damned obsessed.

"What was Ziva's excuse? Or after a bungled undercover operation where your daughter, your supposedly highly trained assassin let a serial killer get the drop on her when she blew her cover and she barely escaped with her life. As a result of that little screw-up, she lost it and started sleeping with a possible suspect because she couldn't deal with the fact she wasn't as infallible as she led us all to believe. Don't talk to me about screwing up!"

"Bah! It is the fact that she has been hanging around screw-ups such as yourself for too long Agent Meatball. She has become soft in America. Neither situation would have happened had she remained in Israel. "

"I don't think that we Americans can be blamed for the fact that Ari Haswari went rogue and killed several US federal agents and tried to kill a whole lot more. Or does the name Namir Eschel ring any bells. Another rogue Mossad agent – this one who managed to fake his own death, fooling you and then betraying you too, working with the Iraqi Intelligence.

"What sort of an operation are you running over there, Director? In the four years that Ziva's been a liaison we've had to clean up the mess for three of your rogue agents? Michael Rivkin is just the latest in a long line – a drunk who you couldn't control. He was sleeping with his handler while sleeping with the sister of a terrorist mark and he was unlawfully killing the terrorist cell and interfering in a federal investigation. He killed a federal agent with his sloppy attempt to spy on an intelligence meeting with your allies and he refused to leave the country when he was formally instructed to by NCIS agents.

"Officer Rivkin was such a drunk and a screw up he forgot to wipe the IPS data from his computer when he wiped off all the other data which lead us to suspect your daughter. He messed up big time betraying his handler when he outed her following our OSP agents who captured him in LA when Ziva clearly didn't want us to know that she was running an op with Rivkin. What a chump! Face facts, Eli. Your much-vaunted Mossad and Kidon operatives – nothing but a bunch of screw ups."

"Michael was following my orders." Eli David spat out furiously. "He was not a rogue agent he was one of the best and brightest."

"Thank you, Director. I think that answers all my questions. What about you Agent Sacks?" DiNozzo enquired, turning to a man who emerged on the screen.

"I think that will do for the moment, although I'm sure that SSA Fornell will have follow-up questions regarding the death of ICE Agent Thomas Sherman in due course."

Eli realising he'd been sucker punched, tried going on the offensive. "This interview is far from over. You have not answered my questions DiNozzo and I have not yet had a chance to question Agent Sacks as I was promised."

"And you won't have the opportunity either. Not after admitting that Officer Rivkin was operating in this country under your express orders, Director David. Nicely done by the way, Special Agent DiNozzo," A brunette woman interposed, also coming into camera as she praised Tony fulsomely before continuing.

"That was a clear admission of culpability that you knew he was ignoring a FISA warrant and it nullifies any claims you had to be considered the 'injured party' in this FUBAR situation. By the way, allow me to introduce myself. I'm M. Alison Hart, Attorney-At- Law and legal counsel for both Special Agents DiNozzo and Sacks."

"Thank-you Ms Hart," Tony replied. "Actually, I do have one more question. Why set Ziva up over the computer? Why out her to Gibbs when clearly, she was trying hard to fly under our radar. You must have known once we started looking that we'd find evidence that Ziva was passing classified data to Rivkin and impeding a federal investigation into a terrorist cell? What kind of monster orders an assassin to sleep with their own daughter?" Tony goaded the Mossad director who'd revealed his Achilles' heel, which not unlike his daughter, was his arrogance.

"I cannot be sure I can trust her anymore or if her loyalty lies with Gibbs and NCIS."

"You were the one to put her into this situation. What did you expect? Deep cover is usually 12 months – she's been here for nearly four years." Tony growled at Eli. "Why order Rivkin to betray her like that?"

"I needed her to come back but she was reluctant. Gibbs had too much sway over her. I needed to smash his influence and force her hand. That will not be a problem any longer even if the reason for her return is unfortunate. Now that she is coming home she will finish what she and Michael began by tracking down the terrorist training camp in North Africa. All will be well."

Tony nodded to Hart who stepped in. "I think that concludes this interview, Director. If there are follow-up questions I'm sure that the FBI will be in touch." The techies cut the feed and the screen went blank.

Tony turned to the others in the room who had deliberately not revealed themselves during the video call. "The C130 will land in just under six hours. Will it be long enough to get Ziva to flip on her father?"

Fornell exchanged a silent communication with Director Hutchins. "Maybe. Guess it will have to be."

"Perhaps if the right person were to approach her," Tony suggested.

"Who'd you have in mind, Special Agent DiNozzo?" the FBI director enquired. "You?"

"Good Lord no! I'm the last person she'd listen to. I was thinking either Gibbs or possibly Ducky. And maybe Ms Hart down the track if Ziva's at all amenable to the offer. I also think we need to point out that when she goes down for espionage and is sent to either a federal prison or a military one, her life will be in grave danger because of Eli's doubts about her loyalty to him."

Hutchens nodded seriously. "That's certainly true."

Alison entered the conversation. "So what are you going to offer her in return for blowing the whistle on her father? It's going to take a lot more than her feelings of betrayal and grief to flip her – even when she finds out that Rivkin was ordered to sleep with her to test her loyalty. I'm assuming you plan to show her that video call?"

Tony nodded.

Fornell who had been conspicuously and unusually silent until now, piped up. "We're offering a reduction in her sentence if she agrees to implicate her old man, so the Israeli's will have no choice but to terminate him."

Alison frowned. "You might as well paint a target on her back even if there isn't one on it already. He'll put out a contract on her since he's already done it to his son and Ari's mother."

Fornell nodded. "I know, which is why we pull a Namir Eschel and stage her death, probably during a trip to the courthouse. It is highly plausible that Officer David would attempt an escape. Then we give her a new identity and a reduced sentence."

Hart shook her head. "And what happens after she's served her sentence? Does she go into WitSec? Is she on her own? Do you deport her back to Israel or grant her political asylum? If you want my help to convince her to rat out her father then you need to come up with a long-term plan that ensures her future safety."

Tony was listening to the back and forth, thinking about his own precious daughter. Even though he'd strongly suspected that Eli had set Ziva up, suspecting and now knowing were two very different kettles of fish. He simply couldn't envisage any situation where he would so callously manipulate and sacrifice his daughter the way the Mossad Monster had with his own children. Director David sickened him and he was ultimately responsible for Cate's death even if the instruments of her death had been Ziva with her damned dossiers and Ari with the bullets.

When Tia came back into his life again it had made him so much stronger; less prone to making excuses for his team mates' behaviour, and that hadn't changed. Ziva had betrayed the trust that they placed in her and it had cost lives – how many they might never know. Still he hoped that if Tia was in a bad situation where she'd been subverted and twisted someone would reach out to help her before she had ended up in jail. Perhaps it was the horrific realisation that if his father had been successful Tia would have found herself in an equally horrendous situation. Tony as a father found himself mourning the person Ziva might have become if her own sperm donor hadn't corrupted her soul or if she'd had the strength of character to defy him.

He of all people understood exactly how much power parents wielded over their children. He was left with a truck full of insecurities and way too many character flaws to list, courtesy of two parents who were alcoholics and who still impacted on his life every single day. Thankfully he'd managed to rise above the abuse and neglect that Ziva had allowed to define her. Tony figured after talking to the Mossad director there was a component of the 'by the grace of God' about his reaction too.

Whatever the motivation for his feelings, a remnant of loyalty for a partner however undeserved as it turned out, empathy for a little girl and boy betrayed by their father or just that he hated to see others suffering, he didn't know. But regardless, he found himself searching for a solution that would give her a chance to live a life – one that was far removed from Mossad and Eli David once she'd paid for her choices.

"I think I might have a solution." He offered hesitantly. Seeing he had everyone's attention he proceeded to think out loud. "How about after we 'kill' her we send her someplace where she can't get into any trouble, but only on the proviso that she never again works in the intelligence field. I've got a buddy that I worked with while I was in the Peoria PD who was injured and pensioned off so he relocated to New Zealand with his wife and kids to run a B & B. I'm sure he'd give her a job if I asked him to. So... we offer Ziva the deal on condition she doesn't leave the country –if she does then all bets are off and we threaten to tell her father." They all knew Ziva would effectively be her signing her own death warrant and the NCIS agent had a mysterious grin that made them all wonder why.

"Okay, DiNotzo. Spill! What's with the smirk?" Fornell demanded curiously.

Chuckling outright by this stage, Tony revealed what amused him. "Steve is a total nut about The Lord of the Rings books and movies. His B & B is called Middle Earth and it's themed like a hobbits village and all the staff dress up like hobbits. He has been grumbling in his emails about having trouble getting staff to stay long term, especially when they find out about wearing the pointy ears and hairy feet.

"All jokes aside though, New Zealand is proudly independent – nothing politically sycophantic about that small nation or its people but it's also not exactly a huge target or a threat to the geo political landscape. Who in their right mind would think to look for her there even if they ever suspected she was alive? Plus, it would be difficult for her to get up to mischief or run off since they are just two islands – she can't exactly sneak across the border."

Director Hutchens smiled. "I like it. An elegant solution. Are you suggesting that we send her there after she serves out her time or in lieu of serving a reduced sentence?"

"Not my call. I will say though that it might be hard to incarcerate her anonymously since she has poor anger management skills and has a tendency to lash out when annoyed or thwarted. You'll need to have extra staff to manage her, taking into account her ability to kill with her bare hands. But it's certainly not impossible, just problematic. She committed espionage and people died. She deserves consequences."

As the rest of them debated the issue with most present, with the exception being Ron Sacks seeming to favour getting rid of Eli David as being the most important priority, Tony looked at his watch. His thoughts were no longer pondering their timetable to get a confession out of Ziva before her father discovered she'd been arrested when Director Vance arrived in Tel Aviv in a little over five hours. Nor if she should be offered a get out of jail card or not.

He didn't really care about what would happen to Leon when Eli discovered that Ziva hadn't come home because she'd been arrested and charged with espionage. He guessed it was going to get ugly but at least Vance wasn't on his own. In the end, Leon ordered the deputy director to take one for the team and accompany him on his diplomatic mission, grumbling loud and long that it would be so much easier to placate Eli if NCIS had remained in charge of the investigation. What Vance really meant was he could sweep the death of the ICE agent and the espionage of Rivkin and Ziva under the rug but thanks to the FBI that wasn't an option now.

No, Tony thoughts had turned to something far more significant than Vance and the Israelis. Today was the highly anticipated trip to the zoo with his daughter and if he left now, he could still make it.

Rising to the Bait

Jessie ended up taking her Ford Tahoe to the Rock Creek Park where the zoo was located since there were four of them. Luckily, they found a parking spot without too much trouble and they headed out with Tia between them. All three adults were armed, hopefully it was more as a precaution than because they were expecting there to be any trouble but when it came to Tia, they were determined not to take her safety for granted.

She was currently skipping along beside Megan, her bodyguard slash nanny, telling her about the animals she'd found on the National Zoo's website since Tony had already told her that they wouldn't get time to see everything on this visit. He'd promised that they could come back again soon and Tia had spent an inordinate amount of time figuring out which animals she wanted to see today. She had a list that included the Giant Pandas – she'd been watching them on the live panda cams – web cameras the zoo had set up to access the animals remotely via the internet.

Once they'd made it through the entrance on Connecticut Avenue, Jessie looked at Tony. "Okay T, where are the Pandas?" This was number one on Tia's list of animals to visit today.

Tony shrugged. "Not sure Jess. Apart from working a case once I've never actually been here."

Tia tugged on his arm to get his attention. "How could you not have been to the zoo before, Daddy?"

He squeezed her hand. "I guess because my job keeps me pretty busy and when I did have time off I didn't have anyone special enough to come here with."

She flashed him a grin that was pure DiNozzo charm. "I think you're special too, Daddy. And Jessie and Megan," she hastened to add, not wanting to hurt anyone's feeling.

Megan giggled and dragged them down Olmsted Walk to the Giant Panda Habitat, explaining that she and Nikki came here often since they were FONZs. When Tony quipped that they didn't look anything like Henry Winkler she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Witty Tony. Never heard that one before. It's Friends of the National Zoo, ya doofus. We get to do some awesome activities and support the conservation work the zoo does with endangered species. We even had a sleepover at the zoo. It was cool."

Seeing Tia's excited expression as she watched the black and white slow-moving pandas, he figured they were going to become FONZs too – probably before the day was out. He looked down at the list that his daughter had thoughtfully compiled. There weren't that many surprises since she wanted to see the big cats – lions, Sumatran tigers, the Cheetahs, Clouded Leopards, Fishing Cats and Sand Cats. Since she was inseparable from her juvenile kitten who'd proved better than a shrink in some ways as Luna was always on call and worked for food, it wasn't all that unexpected that she'd want to check out some of her distant relatives. Tia absolutely loved the C.S. Lewis books The Chronicles of Narnia and Aslan the Lion was her favourite character.

Then looking at her list there were the Red-fronted Lemurs, Red-ruffed Lemurs and the Ring-tailed Lemurs and Tony had no trouble explaining her desire to see lemurs after they watched Madagascar, the Dream Works animated film about zoo animals that return to the wild. It became one of their favourite movies. Tony loved the anarchistic penguins Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private best with their wicked sense of humour. Tia had been utterly captivated by King Julian XIII who was a ring-tailed lemur, and his royal advisor Maurice and he had to admit they were pretty amusing, too.

Next on his daughters list were Golden Lion Tamarins and Golden-headed Lion Tamarins. Okay…well that was different! He had no idea why Tia was interested in tamarins – he barely knew anything about them apart from them being primates that came from Brazil. Maybe she'd read about them somewhere. Shrugging he checked on the next item on the list – Red Panda. Well he guessed since they were visiting the Giant Pandas she wanted to see their relatives. He didn't know much about them either except they were much smaller than their black and white brethren, about the size of a cat – looked a bit feline, especially with their bushy tail and were tree dwellers.

The next three animals on Tia's list perplexed him momentarily. Barred Owls, Burrowing Owls and a Green Crested Basilisk seemed to be an odd trio so why out of all the species of animals at the zoo to pick from, did she single out an obscure threesome. There were the ever-popular elephants, large primates, zebra and even a kiddy’s farm but Tia hadn't put them on the list of animals she wanted to see on their somewhat shortened visit.

Between Tia and Jessie's visit to see Mel and his detour via the Hoover building to interrogate Ziva's asshole of a father, Eli David, it had eaten up a couple of hours they could have spent wandering round the zoo. At least if nothing else, the bastard was a role model on how not to raise children. He might get voted MVS, maybe (most valuable spy) but he'd never win Father-of-the-year.

Refocusing determinedly on the list because this was his special time with his precious daughter and Tony was damned if that man, that monster was going to rob him of another moment of the time he spent with Tia. He'd lost so much of her childhood already and although his intention had been to keep her and Melissa alive, he wasn't going to waste a minute more with the likes of that creepiod. This was such a red-letter day for his kid – able to go out and do normal age appropriate stuff, albeit with a personal bodyguard ex-cop, a federal agent and a Metro PD lieutenant as her protection detail. Still even if the three adults were all on tenterhooks, his little girl looked to be oblivious to the stress they were feeling and Tia judging by her laughter and smiles seemed to be having a wonderful time.

So... the owls and the basilisk – there must be a logical explanation because like him, she might not think linearly or sequentially but she always had reasons for her actions. Then it hit him! Of course! How could he be so dense; he knew how obsessed Tia was with Harry Potter even if she hadn't been able to read the books or watch any of the movies since the second kidnap attempt by Senior? Owls were a fairly significant presence in the movies and books – Harry's first present was an owl and the Green Crested Basilisk – well Harry fought a monstrous basilisk in The Chamber of Secrets so he could understand when she saw the reptile on the National Zoo website why it caught her interest. Tony just hoped she wasn't disappointed when she found it wasn't some massive monster living in tunnels beneath the zoo, although she was pretty smart for her age.

And last but not least on the list was the Meerkats and Tony grinned delightedly. Oh wow! He was definitely looking forward to that, watching those amazingly weird little creatures that he'd introduced to Tia via Meerkat Manor on Animal Planet. The zoo certainly had a lot of animals that you couldn't exactly call run of the mill, still the place was part of the Smithsonian and they specialised in the obscure, weird and wonderful after all.

As they wandered around the wild cat exhibits he found he was fascinated in comparing Luna to her wild cousins. The Sand Cats who were small desert dwellers were the closest in size and appearance to their little domesticated feline and the Fishing Cats who were inhabitants of Asia and like their much bigger tiger cousins also swam, were the closest in behaviour to Luna in terms of her enjoying a good soak in the tub with her pal. While Tia was in awe of the big cats she was captivated by these rare species and Jess was almost as excited too. Tony reckoned he'd better frisk them both before they left to make sure they didn't try to smuggle one of the Sand Cats out and take it home since they looked almost domesticated.

Much later as they watched the Meerkats and their adorable hijinks, Tia snuggled up against him contentedly and he knew that she'd thoroughly enjoyed this simple trip to the zoo. God... he hoped it would be the first of many.

Meanwhile she was laughing as the 'sentry' meerkat adopted the typical 'on guard' posture – standing upright on his hind legs and long tail keep watch for danger. At one point the sentry determined there was a threat to the mob and barked out a warning and all the rest of the little creatures who were only about 12 inches tall, fled to their underground burrows.

A few minutes later the sentry bravely emerged to determine if the threat was passed and called to the mob, telling them it was safe to emerge from their burrows to resume their former activities above ground – most of which was sunbaking or foraging in the afternoon sun. Tony wondered how these inhabitants of the Kalahari Desert handled the snowy winters in DC.

He smiled as he listened to Tia explaining meerkat behaviour and physiology to Megan and Jess. How they have a membrane over their eyes that helps keep dirt out when they are digging burrows, how they could also close off their ears to prevent dirt from getting into them and the distinct dark patches around their eyes help to cut down on the glare of the desert sun. Like sunglasses, Tia giggled.

It had been the one bright spark in the endless nights when she'd woken up screaming with terror-filled nightmares and been too afraid to go back to sleep pre- Luna. He would carry her out of the bedroom and down to the living room and settle down under a blanket on the couch with her and they'd watch Meerkat Manor together until she'd be sleepy and they'd go back to bed. It was a totally addictive British documentary series but revoiced in the US by Sean Astin and in the final season – Stockard Channing. The series featured the Whiskers gang whose leader was the matriarch 'Flowers' and her extended family of mostly children and siblings and their ongoing battle with other meerkat gangs for survival and territory.

Over five seasons it chronicled the disputes with other gangs like the Lazuli gang, otherwise credited as being 'The Neighbours from Hell,' the Commandoes, The Zappa and the Starsky who was led by Flower's daughter Mozart and other banished daughters of the matriarch. It was quirky and entertaining – sort of like an animal version of soap operas like Loving* and The City.* A girlfriend of his when he was a cop in Peoria had been seriously addicted to that soapie but the acting in Meercat Manor was a heck of a lot better. Actually, who was he kidding, the storylines were a heap better too. Meerkat Manor was utterly enthralling and that was part of the magic of the show – especially for a distraught little kid who was too afraid to go back to sleep.

The antics of these weird little creatures, where the alpha pair birthed the offspring but the whole gang of between 30 – 50 meerkats helped rear them. The females even nursed them when they were babysitting while the rest of the gang were off foraging. Meerkats were just so engaging and whimsical. And the whole notion of a matriarchal society was so sufficiently novel to the little one that by the time they headed back to bed her head was full of Flowers, Len, Squiggy, Whoopi, Mozart and Rocket Dog and all the nightmarish images of her dreams had been banished to the shadows. At least until the next time.

Leaning back against his chest trustingly, she giggled watching the littlest meerkats frolicking in the late afternoon sun.

"Daddy?"

"Mm."

You know how you ordered some of the Meerkat Manor on DVD?"

"Yeah Hon.

"Can we lend them to Gibbs while he's staying at our place?"

Tony snorted. He couldn't imagine Gibbs watching the domestic shenanigans of a bunch of critters who were bossed around by an autocratic female meerkat. Then again, with the Commandoes as their rivals/slash mortal enemies and other predators such as jackals, snakes, hawks and eagles threatening them, his Marine instincts might be engaged by the strategic battle of gang against gang.

"Why do you want to lend them to him, Tia?"

"Because Emmy says Gibbs doesn't sleep at night and he often naps in his basement or on his couch. Meerkat Manor is really good for watching when you can't sleep." She explained – her brow furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, I guess we could set him up with it, lend him a TV and a DVD player. We could give him a portable DVD player but it's better on a larger screen." He mused.

"Dad?"

"Mm."

"How come Gibbs doesn't sleep?"

Tony was torn between telling her the truth and prevaricating since she seemed to take everything to heart. Remembering how he'd felt with Senior as a kid he opted for the truth without too many details. "He's afraid to sleep, I think Baby."

"He's afraid?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow, I thought he was just really, really cranky!"

Chuckling, he responded. "Well yeah... he is that too but the reason he's angry, at least some of the time is because he is sad and part of that means he's afraid to go to sleep but it's just easier to pretend he's angry."

"Why?"

"Not sure, Punkin. Maybe because when you're sad and afraid people try to cheer you up but when you're angry everyone leaves you alone." Tony explained gently.

"Why is Gibbs so sad?"

"Lots of reasons. He lost people he loved but I guess at the moment he is afraid that he might not be able to go back to work because he hurt his knee and he loves to work. And he's also sad and mad because someone he loves lied to him and that hurt him."

"The person that hurt his knee?"

"No. That was a bad guy. Someone else"

Tia looked fierce as she scowled. "It's not nice to lie to people who love you. Emmy and I can kick them in the shins for him so they learn their lesson." She offered seriously.

He smiled at her. He had a feeling that even without bruised shins Ziva was about to be taught a painful life lesson –whether that involved physical incarceration or not.

"Daddy?"

"Yep."

"Do you think that one day, maybe Gibbs will like me and Jessie? He likes Emmy fine and she takes her daddy away from spending time with Gibbs too?"

Tony looked at her, shocked that she had picked up on Gibbs ambivalence to her but then again, she was a smart little girl. Growing up so sheltered and surrounded by adults tended to make you more sensitive to subtle social machinations. Seriously though, how to explain the complex relationship between him and Gibbs that had bled over into the relationship with his daughter?

Honestly, even if this was an appropriate time and place to get into such a loaded topic, he wasn't sure about the state of their relationship anymore. He listed off a bunch f stuff that had him questioning his assumptions. There was the whole La Grenouille and California debacle with Jenny and his banishment as Agent Afloat. Plus, there was Gibbs silence during his four months absence, apart from that one call wanting him to hack into the Pentagon. And lastly, the fiasco with Domino had demonstrated very clearly to him that he'd lost Gibbs' trust somewhere along the way.

Well that's if he actually ever had it in the first place and he was increasingly convinced that perhaps he's been pathetically deluding himself for the last eight years.

"Tia if he doesn't want your friendship then it's his loss because you're an awesome friend. But Gibbs is complicated." He finally settled on, knowing he'd need to revisit this topic again.

"Is it because he wants to have a baby with you and we are in the way?" She asked guilelessly.

Tony nearly choked. Was he going to have 'The Talk' with Tia now? Surely, she knew the basics? Maybe Jess would talk to her."

"Um…ah Sweetie, it takes a man and a woman to make a baby." He opted for cautiously. How fair was it he missed all the fun bits with Tia's first steps, first tooth, first words and was plunged into the facts of life talk? Sometimes being a parent really sucked.

"Yeah I know that Daddy but a kid at school had two dads and a sogate for a mom."

"A sogate? Oh, you mean a surrogate."

"Yeah I guess so. But once she had the baby she gave it to the two dads to be his parents." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah okay, but why would you think that Gibbs wants to have a baby?" Tony asked, stalling for time. "And with me?"

"Cause Daddy, he's all alone and he's your friend. Isn't that why he's jealous of me and Jessie."

All true, Tony realised but it was a huge leap from there to where she'd landed. "Maybe, but just cuz he might be feeling jealous doesn't mean he wants to be my friend that way, Tia. And I don't want to be his friend that way either. Anyway, we can talk about this later but I think that you shouldn't worry so much about grownups. They are weird and complicated and I don't understand them myself sometimes. We can talk about it later but right now we're going to have to go home."

He chuckled at her pouting bottom lip.

"Can we come back again soon?"

"Uh huh. How bout we become Friends of the Zoo?" He proposed.

"Cool. Can Emily come next time?"

"Maybe Sweetie," Tony demurred not sure if Diane and Tobias would want Emily to be out with his daughter in public, especially in such a high-risk location. Maybe before too much longer it would be a moot point – hopefully. Although like with the Macaluso situation, he had a hunch that he'd always be on a low level of alert.

"Did you have fun?"

Heaps. I really want to come back and see them again and see the other animals. I had the best time ever with you, Jessie and Megan but it would be even better if someday Momma can come here with us too?" She suggested hopefully.

"Yeah Baby Girl, that would be perfect, wouldn't it?" Tony agreed. "Let's keep hoping."

Tony was congratulating himself on how adroitly he'd handled the Gibbs baby topic. Granted he was going to have to revisit the whole conversation again sometime soon but he'd be prepared this time. Talk about blindsided but he reckoned without his daughter who loved to have the last word and wasn't done with him yet. How very DiNozzo!

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweet Pea."

"If you and Gibbs aren't going to have a baby together can you have one with Jessie or Megan? Or both of them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loving and its spin-off The City were apparently defunct soap operas that a very young MW appeared in and I have to admit that I haven't seen either one and am casting aspersions based purely on stereotypical views of soapies as being badly acted and written with cheap production values. Shame on me going for a cheap laugh! 
> 
> FYI in case anyone is wondering about the connection between Lord of the Rings and New Zealand, Peter Jackson filmed the LoTR trilogy in New Zealand and many of the locals were actually extras in the movies.


	42. Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziva's betrayal further batters Gibbs emotional defenses with her refusal to cooperate, while Leon and Eli finally meet in Tel Aviv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks to Faldo for her help slapping this chapter into shape. As usual, there has been tinkering done after her proofing it! Bad Sundance - it's a compulsion.

Gibbs stared at the television screen DiNozzo had just finished setting up in the cabin for him, despite him despising the idiot box. He usually only ever watched football or baseball games, the news bulletins and the farm report and when he crabbily pointed this out to him, Tony had shrugged and replied he was only following orders. Frowning, since he was DiNozzo's boss and he certainly hadn't requested being disturbed by him setting up the idiot box, Jethro belatedly realised who he was referring to when Jessie and Tia invited themselves inside. They were carrying a box thingy to play movies and Tia had a video in her hand with some ugly rat-like character on the box.

Tia walked up to him and held out the box. Clearly, he was expected to take it from her, so he did, not sure what she expected from him.

Fortunately, she had inherited her father's ability to make conversation.

"This is the second season of Meercat Manor, Gibbs but don't worry cuz I'm going to watch it with you – at least the first disc and explain everything to you so you'll understand what is going on so you don't get confused. Emmy borrowed our first season discs cuz she wanted to watch it too but you can swap with her after you've watched this one."

Gibbs wondered why he had to watch some lame assed rat video but looking into the enthusiastic features of DiNozzo's kid (who now he knew her parentage, he could see a clear resemblance to her father) and he was unable to tell her to get lost. Not that he didn't want to - because he did. He wanted to bark at them all and tell them to clear off and leave him the hell alone. But looking into her eyes which, while they were grey, still reminded him of her father with how expressive and excited they were and damnit, he felt impotent around her.

It was like she had this supernatural power over him suddenly and he was unable to resist. Intellectually he knew that it was because she'd managed to destroy the mental defences he'd diligently erected after he lost his girls, shoring them up, day by day, brick upon brick until no one stood a chance of getting past them. Occasionally, someone like DiNozzo had managed a blitzkrieg, effecting a minor breech in the defences, making Jethro feel positive emotions and for his sins, Gibbs had always retaliated disproportionately.

He routinely attacked his SFA, especially psychologically, ruthlessly using all his triggers and insecurities to punish him every chance he got. He had the added bonus of pushing him away, and make him doubt himself which over time made him less likely to pry or get too close.

Abby and Ziva were the only ones he'd ever voluntarily lowered his defences for, at least partially and still he remained cautious and never left himself completely vulnerable to them. Although with the amount of emotional agony that he felt at learning of the full measure of Ziva's betrayal of his trust he figured it was still way too much. Even with the exes, he never let them past his defences, so it was hardly all that surprising that they took to using sporting implements to try to get him to open up to them or show some emotional vulnerability.

The scary thing was that this ten-year-old child had practically dynamited a giant hole in his supposedly impenetrable emotional walls. To rub salt into the wounds, it hadn't even been her intention to do so. No, he had his own arrogance and stupidity to thank for achieving in the space of an hour what had taken him twenty painstaking years to erect. The point was that he was vulnerable now and he didn't seem able to repair the breech, or worse, cope with the tsunami of emotions that he was suddenly experiencing, apart from the default ones of anger, rage, grief and sadness. Of course, these were also the ones that were his constant companions for the past 20 odd years, little wonder he welcomed like long lost friends.

He was now overwhelmed by an unaccustomed and unwelcome emotion. Fear – it was not something he wanted to admit to feeling, not even to himself but it was crippling in its intensity. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of anything specific, rather it was fear of being afraid, fear of being hurt again, fear of loving or being loved. It was a fear of being happy.

Oh, sure he had experienced happiness. Like when he caught a dirt bag or made them confess in interrogation.

He often felt happy when he messed with DiNozzo's mind – getting past his myriad of masks. He felt such awesome euphoria when he landed one on the undercover specialist. Especially if he managed to catch him so off guard that he let down the mask even for a second to let Jethro know he'd scored a bullseye. It was the best feeling!

But feeling happiness wasn't the same thing as being happy – not by a longshot.

 And being happy was a frightening concept to the former Marine.

Partly because if he was actually happy (as distinct from feeling happy at fixed points in time) it signified to Gibbs that he had moved on from his girls' deaths.

 It meant that he was being disloyal to them, it meant that he had forgotten them.

Being happy was something he didn't think that he deserved since he was too much of a coward to join them when they died. He’d tried but he just couldn’t pull the trigger.

Besides any of those issues surrounding his girls, being happy also meant opening himself up again. It meant making himself vulnerable to being hurt like he had when he lost Kelly and Shannon.

It was much easier to close himself off from happiness than take a chance that it wouldn't work out for him and his heart would be broken again. As the years went by, his existence became comfortable, predictable. And he also had his team who he managed to keep at arms' length.

Sure... he'd let them in to a degree. Abby and Ziva he invited in a bit and DiNozzo was a damned squatter who barged on in uninvited and unwelcome, yet refused to leave but regardless, it was always on his terms. His temper and reputation made sure of that!

Even when Chris Pacci and Cate had died it had hurt like a bitch but nothing like when his girls died. Paula and Jenny had been killed soon after and it hurt. But nothing like he knew it would if he hadn't had his emotional walls to protect him.

They’d kept him safe…until now. DiNozzo's daughter was the smiling assassin that murdered Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Bastard Extraordinaire - because he was pretty damned sure that he'd never make it without his emotional walls. It was only a matter of time before this emotional bombardment won the war and he surrendered to the merciless abyss, drowning in his emotions.

Plus, when he was around the mini DiNozzo with her awareness of his ambivalence – no his out and out resentment of her and her god mother and his knowledge of her panic attacks from all the trauma she's experienced over the last few months, she'd turned him into a gibbering idiot.  Like now!

Instead of telling her he had no intention of watching some dumb vermin and he wanted to be alone to lick his wounds, he couldn't open his damned mouth to protest. And it seemed like Jessie and DiNozzo were aware of his sudden helplessness around her if the sardonic smirks that they exchanged was anything to go by.

Not that they would have a clue what had caused it thankfully but it was infuriating – both their reaction and his. Nor did they seem disposed to run interference with her for him either – sadistic bastards. The only saving grace and admittedly it was a small one, was that Tia Cooper didn't have any perception of the power she now seemed to wield over him and if he had anything to say about it, she never would.

~o0o~

Leon Vance received word that they would be landing in approximately 13 minutes and he exchanged a glance with his companion who looked extremely nervous. After almost 12 hours watching the man it gave a whole new meaning to the term nervous energy. Leon was finding himself getting increasingly apprehensive and therefore irritated by his companion. The man seemed incapable of sitting still and he'd never before noticed just how many nervous ticks and mannerisms he possessed. The NCIS director found himself infected by his colleague’s anxiety and almost wished he hadn't ordered his subordinate to accompany him to Israel.

Turning his attention to the fact that Officer David would not be there to report to her father when they deplaned he couldn't help but be concerned how that news was going to go down with Eli David, her father and the Deputy Director of Mossad. Flashing back, he recalled how it had gone to Hell in a handbasket at Andrews Airforce Base some 12 and half hours ago.

_They had all stood solemnly as the casket containing the mortal remains of Officer Michael Rivkin was escorted on board the C130 with proper pomp and ceremony, befitting the death of one of their allies. It conveniently let them ignore the fact that Rivkin was operating without the approval or knowledge of the US government or that he'd been spying on their intelligence agencies._

_The sombre ramp ceremony allowed them to play let's pretend that a federal agent who detected him trespassing and planting Mossad listening devices hadn't ended up getting killed. Instead they told themselves it was because of his own hubris in not remaining in his position as order.  It permitted them to overlooking the brouhaha it initially created – especially in ICE since it was their agent. They weren’t inclined to accept the unfortunate collateral damage in the 'War Against Terror' explanation._

_What a sham! Leon felt dirty, felt like a hooker and yet, he needed Eli to help flush out the mole that was trying to destroy him._

_Anyway, as they were standing around waiting for the cargo -  the Israeli flag-draped casket - to be secured so that they could get underway, Leon studied Ziva who seemed angry and ready to fly off the handle. Well more so than usual._

_He wondered if she'd slept or eaten since the shooting – and he admitted to being somewhat surprised at her reaction. Seeing as the life of a Kidon operative was incredibly dangerous, he’d expected her to be much more pragmatic about her colleague's death._

_Well perhaps it wasn't unreasonable to think that the US would be a fairly safe assignment, especially going up against a former cop but still, he was surprised she was so affected by Rivkin’s death. He guessed she really must have loved the guy but didn't that go against all her much-vaunted training?_

_He frowned as he saw the phalanx of approaching SUVs – a dozen at the very least that just cried out MIB as they drove towards the C130 across the tarmac. What the Hell had gone wrong now? Leon had always pooh-poohed Gibbs gut but right about now his stomach was doing triple somersaults with half pikes, as the vehicles pulled up en masse. The government agents exited the vehicles in what seemed to have been a meticulously choreographed and synchronised manoeuvre as they moved as one._

_He recognised Fornell and his side kick Ron Sacks amongst the dozen or so feds and Leon thought he even caught a glimpse of Director Hutchens seated in one of the SUVs. Now he was really getting a really bad feeling about what was about to happen. The agents moved as one towards Ziva, stopping as Fornell stood in front of the Mossad Officer and NCIS' Liaison Officer, staring at her implacably._

_"Officer David, I have a warrant here for your arrest on charges of espionage against the United States of America. You will not be permitted to leave the country, you will come with me. You do not have to say anything…" He proceeded to read her Miranda Rights to her as Sacks cuffed her while ten hefty agents made sure she didn't resist. Several others appeared to be guarding the car with the Director, their guns drawn as if they expected an attack._

_Although initially frozen, at that point Ziva began to struggle desperately, which it seemed had been all that what was clearly the FBI’s Hostage Rescue Team had been waiting for. Effortlessly they put her down on the tarmac...hard. Three pointed their loaded weapons at centre mass, while two more of the HRT aimed their weapons at her thigh, daring her to try anything. It was clear to all that any further resistance would see he femoral artery blown apart or her aorta._

_Although it was high-handed and brutal, clearly, they were not taking any chances with the Mossad assassin._

_Leon immediately demanded to know what the hell the FBI thought it was doing and the director slipped out of the car and drew him aside. Hutchens proceeded to read him in on the evidence they had discovered showing that Ziva had been passing classified intel to her dead Kidon associate, which had enabled him to conduct an illegally operation in the US. Additionally, he intimated that the passing of classified data was not restricted to the current terrorist cell mission either, that there was much earlier evidence of intel being passed to Israel._

_Vance couldn't believe it. How could this be happening? Not that he had all that much trouble believing that she had done it. After all, why else would Eli let his highly trained weapon sit around on her butt in the US on the MCRT, playing cops and robbers._

_No – what really shocked him was that she was so effing stupid as to get caught doing it. After all, she was supposedly a highly trained spy. Eli was going to go ape-shit when he heard about her arrest!_

_After fruitlessly trying to persuade Director Hutchens to let it go for the sake of diplomacy and being refused most emphatically, Leon pulled out his phone to call SECNAV Davenport only to find that he blocked his call. The FBI director chuckled sardonically._

_"If you were planning on Davenport smoothing this one over, Leon, I wouldn't hold your breath. You just might find yourself asphyxiating._

_“This has been run past the SECDEF and he wants her ass slung into Gitmo but he's willing to give her an opportunity_ albeit grudgingly! She can give evidence against her father and serve her time in a Federal Prison, Stateside."_

_Leon felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest as he considered how this could affect their plans and his and Eli's working relationship. It wasn't good. He spent over an hour trying to call in favours and found that any pull he may have had on the Hill seemed to a disappeared like a puff of smoke. When he had a chance, he would need to assess what this meant for his long-term plans for a political career._

_Meanwhile he had to figure out what to do right now. The plane was still sitting on the tarmac with Officer Rivkin's body awaiting repatriation to Israel and Ziva David was still under arrest for spying on the US._

_Soon she would be interrogated by a bunch of myopic FBI suits who didn't have the vision to see that Eli David was their country's saviour, not their enemy and he had to decide what to do. Should he still board the plane and face Eli as he explained why Ziva wasn't with him or should he order his underling to be his emissary?_

_Hell, he was the deputy director after all - even if Jerome Craig drove him nuts- he still could handle telling Eli the bad news and passing on their condolences about Officer Rivkin, surely. Vance really wasn't keen to get on the plane since he didn't have to be a woo- hoo psychic to know just how well this news was going to go down with the Director of Mossad._

_Still... as tempting as it was to chicken out and let Jerome handle it, he couldn't. It would be tantamount admitting that all the work he'd put into building their relationship up over the years had been a waste of time. He wasn't prepared to do that – he had to fight for it and that left him no alternative but to get on the plane and fly to Israel. Leon just had to hope like hell that Eli would respect his chutzpah if nothing else._

Now 12 hours later, after hours of uncomfortable introspection and sitting next to his deputy who irritated the crap out of him on a good day, but today with his nerves were already stretched to the limit... well, let's just say it had been sheer unadulterated torture. And now that Leon was preparing to face the music, he was getting increasingly nervous about what was going to go down when the proverbial  hit the fan.

After they landed and the Mossad officer and Kidon assassin's casket had been unloaded with all due pomp and ceremony, Officer Amit Hadar introduced himself and asked the obvious question. The one Leon had been dreading for hours now.

"I see that Officer David did not accompany you?"

Leon felt his gut clench and his heart skip a beat. He'd previously heard of hearts fluttering in romantic liaisons but he was fairly sure that the failure of a liaison officer to report back to her boss didn't qualify as matters of the heart. Yet his heart was behaving like a giddy schoolgirl and he acknowledged that it had nothing to do with romance and everything to do with fear.

"No." He responded tersely, offering no further information.

Consternation and anger was clear on the Mossad officer's features. Leon wasn't sure which of them it was directed at – him or Ziva. "Director David will be most…disappointed," he responded. The pause making it clear that he was grossly understating the situation.

Vance grimaced but took a leaf out of Gibbs book and remained mute.

The Israeli shrugged. "Welcome to Israel and thank you for accompanying Officer Rivkin's body back home, although it was Officer David's duty."

"Thank you and please accept my condolences for Officer Rivkin's death," Leon responded formally, ignoring the remark regarding Ziva. He cursed his predecessor for ever letting Ziva join the MCRT – he hoped she was roasting in hell!

Hadir gestured to the two men to follow him to the black SUV with the blacked-out windows and they climbed in, settling in for the hour-long drive to Mossad headquarters. The tension in the vehicle was stifling although Hadir did his best to make polite conversation with the two American agents, all of them avoiding the elephant in the room as they made their way back to Mossad HQ.

Rising to the Bait

An hour later, Amit showed the NCIS director into Eli's office. Leon knew that the director would have already been notified that his daughter failed to make the journey but still Eli acted surprised.

"Leon, old friend," he greeted Vance, rising from his chair and crossing to shake hand with his counterpart. "Where is my Zivalah? She did not return with you?"

Grimacing, Vance shook his head. "I'm sorry, Eli. I know you were looking forward to seeing her but she was unable to make it." He took a deep breath and plunged in the deep end. "She was prevented from leaving the country, I'm afraid."

Eli looked first surprised and then furious and Leon flinched. "I do not understand, Leon. Why was Officer David not permitted to return home to Israel with her compatriot's body?" he demanded, his eyes flinty and his mouth tight. "This is outrageous. I will be insisting that that our embassy make an official protest immediately."

Vance took a deep breath, pulled up his big boy pants and forged ahead, figuring it was best to just come out and rip the Band-Aid off the boo boo as swiftly as possible. "You might also want to organise a damned good lawyer, Eli. Ziva was arrested, the FBI charged her with committing espionage against the US after they discovered evidence of her passing on classified intel to Rivkin without NCIS authorisation. They are also hinting that there is evidence that she was passing it to other Mossad contacts too, on an ongoing basis."

Eli scowled, his fury palpable. "She is a liaison – she liaised. We are allies. This is a ploy to distract from the fact that FBI people killed my highly valued and valuable Mossad Officer."

"Allies who spied on a classified intelligence conference with the heads of a bunch of alphabets, Eli. And a federal agent of ours was killed too, by your valuable and highly valued officer."

"It was an accident, Leon, unlike what happened to Michael which was intentional. The truth about the spying is we have concerns that some of your agencies and personnel are too soft, that they are not treating the threat of terrorism seriously enough. There is the view that the US is putting us all at risk.

“You arrest them, they get convicted and then they appeal or they escape from prison or they recruit more terrorists from the prison population. They are a cancer that needs to be permanently excised from society and yet you will not do what must be done. And then you dare to get squeamish when we do what you cannot or will not do," he responded vehemently.

Leon nodded in accord. "I understand why Rivkin did what he did, Eli, but the point is that if you had kept us informed then this wouldn't have happened. The bottom line is that your people did the wrong thing – more importantly, they got caught doing the wrong thing – both of them! And now we find ourselves in this mess."

Eli nodded contemplatively. He conceded that he was shocked by the revelation that Ziva had left a trail that could be followed. He thought she was better than that. It seemed that she had been complacent about the Americans. But then again, he had underestimated that Agent DiNozzo.

Mind you, he had based his impression of the arrogant and infuriating agent on the dossier that Ziva had prepared on him. It was very clear now that she had badly misjudged him, which was why he had so easily managed to trip up a Mossad director. David was still smarting over that fiasco and he realised that Ziva was already been arrested when they had had their confrontation.

Feeling his face flushing in mortification, he pushed the uncomfortable feelings about their jubilation at his fumbling the ball out of his thoughts to focus on the immediate future. "How do we get Ziva released and the charges dropped?"

"I'm hoping that the SECNAV can pull strings with the JCOS and the Pentagon. Hopefully he has contacts on the Hill. I'll call him now that we've landed and see what he can do to have her released.

“We may have to settle for her being deported and her undertaking not to return to the US, Eli. I'm afraid that with the FBI investigating Rivkin and Ziva, I don't have the same ability to effect the outcome of the investigation. I can't order them to drop the case or not pursue her conviction."

"How did the FBI stick their paw in?"

Leon sighed. "Technically they have jurisdiction over any attack on a federal agent but because Special Agent Sacks shot him resisting arrest and attacking Gibbs, there was no question that they would have jurisdiction."

"I don't understand how the FBI came to be backing up Gibbs?" The Mossad Director pressed, not been given access to his usual level of information and still couldn't understand how Leon had let this get so out of control.

"Agent DiNozzo was planning to go to Ziva's apartment to question her about why a computer that was found at Abin Tabil's apartment when we processed his death, had been connected to the internet at her Silver Springs address. It was late and most agents had gone home so he arranged for an agent from another team to accompany him.

“Then he got an urgent call to attend to a family member in hospital and he called in Gibbs to take his place. Seems Gibbs decided he didn't need a second agent backing him up and ordered the NCIS agent to go home.”

Eli smirked at the dumbass move by the veteran agent. “So why was Agent Sacks involved?”

“When Tony called in for a sitrep and discovered Gibbs had chosen to go in without backup, he called FBI Senior Special Agent Tobias Fornell to ask him to back Gibbs up. He knew they'd worked the case together and Gibbs didn't outrank him so wouldn't be able to order him off. Fornell, fearing he wouldn't get there in time, ordered Sacks who lived in the same suburb to go around to Ziva's to back Jethro up.

“Sacks effected a forced entry when he heard the fight and found Rivin approaching Gibbs, lying on the floor without a gun and a broken leg, and Michael holding a shard of glass. He was wielding it like a weapon and Sacks ordered him twice to surrender and when he ignored the order, fired and took him down."

"So, this is Gibbs’ fault," Eli fumed. "If he'd followed procedure then you could have handled this in-house." Which was Eli's shorthand for Leon would have turned a blind eye to it.

"Partially. But he was trying to protect your daughter's reputation and had no idea Rivkin was there. And Rivkin was culpable too. He'd been ordered out of the US on a FISA warrant by three NCIS agents and continued to thumb his nose at the law.

Leon’s face darkened in anger. “He was also drunk. If he hadn't stupidly resisted arrest, I would have had the charges dropped and deported him ASAP. Face, it Eli – he overreacted and if he hadn't, if he'd only gone with the flow, he would be alive and Ziva wouldn't have been charged with espionage."

Eli didn't like it but it was hard to refute the irrefutable. Still it didn't solve the devastating blow of his daughter facing charges of espionage. This would damage him politically, nor facilitate the need for the US to take a harder line on terrorists or at least turn a blind eye while Mossad did their dirty work for him.

Leon owed him for saving his life when he'd been set up to be the sacrificial goat on his maiden mission in Amsterdam – also fated to be his swan song until Eli had saved his donkey. But this had the potential to blow up in both their faces and wreck their plans.

Still as much as he owned Leon Vance's ass, he wasn't the only important contact in the US intelligence community that Eli had cultivated over his long career. He would see who else might be able to have Ziva's charges dropped and put her on a plane to Israel.

He couldn't believe what a mess she and Michael had made of the relatively simple assignment. Why had she not reported he was drinking excessively – if they were intimate she surely must have known?

"Fine Leon. I will instruct my people to make you comfortable. Set you up with facilities to make your calls and I also have other matters to attend to myself. We will meet back here later for lunch, my friend." He rose and began to shepherd Leon to the door and found Amit waiting for him in the outer office, conversing with his personal assistant.

"Officer Hadir, please escort Director Vance to a conference room where he can consult with his colleagues. Make sure he has everything that he requires and organise for us to have lunch in a few hours."

~o0o~

Several hours later the Deputy Director of Mossad hung up his phone, sighing. He'd called all his contacts and none of them were optimistic that they could do anything to get Ziva released in the current political climate. Several mentioned they'd heard rumours that the FBI were offering Ziva a deal to avoid the death penalty or a long stretch at Gitmo, if she testified against her father.

He also had, as yet unconfirmed, but multiple reports that the FBI had found a laptop hidden in Ziva's apartment. Eli was furious because he strongly suspected that it was Abin Tabal's laptop which Rivkin had stolen when he killed the head of the terrorist cell. Michael had swapped out his laptop with the terrorist leader and had been optimistic that forensic examination by Mossad techs would discover the location of the location of the terrorist training camp. So far all they suspected was it was somewhere in the Horn of Africa.

If NCIS had found the laptop he was confident he could have gained access to the data since he had Leon Vance wrapped around his pinky finger, but with the FBI getting custody of the evidence they would not surrender the information so easily. Eli needed to find a way to persuade them to surrender the laptop or data to Mossad because the Americans didn't have the rocks to use the information about the training camp.

One thing that all his contacts had agreed upon, though, was that Leon Vance was now a dead man walking or as someone expressed it, he was a lame duck. Eli thought that idiom was a curious one – after all ducks were aquatic dwellers. Surely it would make more sense to call him a lame horse or a lame antelope – an animal that relied upon agility and speed on land since a lame duck was not severely handicapped.

Regardless, it was clear that Vance's usefulness was at an end, in terms of political sway, however never let it be said that Eli couldn’t recycle garbage or turn around a monumental screw-up. He didn't get to be where he was without learning how to make lemons out of lemonade. Case in point – using the termination of his traitorous son to manoeuvre Ziva onto Gibbs team. It had worked a treat…up until now.

He decided that there was still one role that Leon could perform for Mossad and hopefully, it would assist in getting Ziva released. He also tried not to consider what it would mean, professionally and personally if his own daughter betrayed him.

Sending Arron Kessler, one of his loyal Kidon operatives a text telling him he needed to see him immediately, he settled down to plan his next move. Fifteen minutes later Kessler arrived as requested and was told to proceed into his office.

"You wanted to see me, Director David?"

"I have a mission for you Officer Kessler. I need you to carry out a hit on two United States VIPs as they return to the airbase. But it needs to look like the assassination was carried out by terrorists."

Leon might be a dead man walking figuratively but Eli would make it a literal one, making sure that his death was meaningful, creating a climate where the United States realised that their softly, softly approach was doomed to failure. Leon and that annoying deputy director of his with all his nervous ticks, Jerome Craig, would each die a noble death, becoming martyrs to the fight against terrorism for both of their countries.

Kessler nodded. "What about their protection detail, Director?"

"It will be Mossad doing the protecting. Unfortunately, it with be necessary to also take out several of our compatriots in order to add veracity to the attack. It will persuade our allies that the terrorist threat is still alive and they need to get tough on terrorist cells that are thriving in their country," Eli stated dispassionately.

He had already chosen the members of the protection team. Their participation was based on Mossad officers who weren't cutting the musk stick, or were flat out incompetent and/or less than loyal to his leadership. He would have to make sure that Amit was otherwise occupied and unable to accompany Leon and Craig back to the airfield. Hadar was just too valuable to sacrifice as collateral damage, even if the cause was just. Eli didn't feel guilty about sacrificing Mossad officers though, since each and everyone knew of them, when they entered the organisation they knew that each day might be their last.

As for Leon, well if it was not for him saving Leon in Amsterdam back in 1991 during Operation Trident, he would have been dead a long time ago, so as far as the Mossad director was concerned, he owned Leon and his life. Eli was certain that Leon would understand and approve – he wouldn't want to go home to face the coming controversy and shame of being removed from office, which was what was going to happen according to all of his US contacts.

He was doing Leon a favour!

His death would help win the fight against terrorism – or at least win the battle for the next few years. And yes, it was unfortunate that Deputy Director Craig would have to die too, but it might also be a blessing in disguise since he wasn't director material. With him out of the running to take over the directorship, Associate Director Owen Granger or a rank outsider would be appointed to take over for Leon. Granger at least was a former black ops guy, a military man. He would be sympathetic to taking a firm and permanent stand on the dozens of sleeper cells operating in the US.

The director proceeded to go over the details for the operation, already preparing how the 'terrorist attack' could be used not just to get hold of Tabal's laptop from the Americans so that he could obliterate the terrorist camp and seriously put a curl in their plans. If he played his cards right, he could also argue that he needed Ziva to carry out the mission and get her released too. A win-win situation.

He decided to take Leon and his flunkey out for lunch at a top-notch restaurant to celebrate. He really needed to express his gratitude for Leon making the trip to bring Michael home.

Rising to the Bait

As Gibbs watched DiNozzo and his family depart the cabin to organise dinner, he could hear Tia nattering away about her trip to the zoo. Apparently even before she had become the target of DiNozzo Senior, she'd been restricted in normal kids' activities as she was in the WitSec program. Her mother and stepfather had been extremely protective of her and Gibbs really couldn't fault them for that.

 If it had been Kelly he'd have probably done the same, although it was kinda sad to hear a ten-year-old kid waxing lyrical about a simple trip to the zoo for a couple of hours. Mind you – she was DiNozzo's kid so the chattiness may be less to do with deprivation and more to do with the _'I can run my mouth off even underwater_ ' gene.

At least with their departure he had an hour or two of peace and quiet before having to go up to the house for dinner. He needed the time to lick his wounds after Fornell had asked him to go down to the Hoover building and try to persuade Ziva to rat out her father.

Jethro felt ambivalent about seeing her. She'd fooled him, lied to him and her damned dossier was the reason why he was facing painful surgery on his knee and months of agonising physical therapy to 'maybe' permit him to return to the field again. He wasn't feeling very charitable towards her but damn it, Tobias had guilted him into it.

He reminded him of the seriousness of the charges she was facing. Espionage carried with it the very real possibility of a death sentence if she was convicted and as they uncovered more and more instances where she had passed classified intel without authorisation, the chances of that occurring was increasing by the hour. The FBI was determined that she be charged and the Immigration and Customs Enforcement agency was pretty gung-ho about her facing the death penalty.

Rivkin was dead and they really wanted to charge somebody with Agent Sherman's death. As pissed as he was with her right now, maybe even permanently, because let's face it he wasn't a forgiving kind of guy - having cut his father out of his life for bringing a date to the girls' funeral and this was way worse – he also didn't want to see her put to death.

So, he'd hauled his sore and sorry ass into the devil's lair, otherwise known as the J. Edgar Hoover building. Fornell had shown him the recording of the video exchange between Tony and Eli David and the deputy director of Mossad’s inadvertent admission that Rivkin was operating with his full knowledge and approval. He winced at the realisation that Ziva's father had ordered her lover to sleep with her to determine her loyalty to him and Israel. Bastard!

The FBI were hopeful if Gibbs spoke to her and let her see her father's confession that it might be the turning point in her flipping on him.

Frankly, Jethro felt that the man didn't deserve to be a father. Turning his children into cold blooded assassins and, in the case of Ari, a monster was an unforgivable sin. He would be ecstatic about him losing his position since Eli David had brought so much pain down onto his team. So, if talking to Ziva, who he was furious with, would help achieve that objective he’d figured he could swallow down his wounded pride and make it happen.

Unfortunately, Ziva was angry and grieving over Rivkin and she wasn't in the mood to listen to him. At least not after he admitted that he couldn't get her released or the charges dropped. He failed to add that even if it was in his power he wasn't sure that he would even try. Although it was immaterial anyway, since it was the FBI running the show and he had no influence over them, much as it pained him to admit it.

Jumping as Ducky laid a hand on his shoulder, Jethro realised that he hadn't gone back to the house with the others.

"You did your best, Jethro. She wasn't ready to listen to you but I have no doubt that your words and those of her father too, will resonate with her when she has little time to process everything.

The medical examiner looked pensive before he continued offering words of comfort Gibbs wasn’t even sure he wanted or needed.

“You know Ziva. Stubborn and opinionated at the best of times and let's face it my old friend, these are not the best of times."

"Thought I knew her, Duck but it was all a lie."

"Yes well, it is true that she deceived us all, perhaps you more than any of us, yet I still believe that she cares about your opinion of her. I have to have faith in the relationship you built over these four years. Even if it was a sham, it surely must mean something to her, especially in light of her father's betrayal. Hopefully she will realise that she doesn't owe him her allegiance."

"Hope you're right. Don't want to see her dead," Jethro admitted, feeling conflicted.

Ducky patted his shoulder but there really wasn’t much more to be said on the subject right now. Casting around for a way to support the Marine, he offered something he knew who help...temporarily at least.

"Now, Jethro I was wondering if you'd like me to make you some coffee and help you to lie down and rest up before dinner? Elevating your leg for a bit would be beneficial after your exhausting day."

It pained him to admit it, even to himself since he felt it was a sign of weakness but his leg was throbbing like a bitch. He really didn't want to be drugged up so elevation sounded good. Plus, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd kill for a cup of coffee – okay a quart of coffee.

"Thanks, Duck. Sounds good."

Knowing what those four words cost the fiercely proud and irrationally stubborn Marine to utter, the ME smiled and proceed to regale his companion with his first trip to the world- famous London Zoo as a boy as he made Jethro comfy.

"Did you know that the London Zoo, sometimes referred to as Regent's Zoo which is not as one might assume a homage to the monarchy but it is because it is located in Regents Park. Although the park was previously known as Marylebone Park in the Middle ages and was set apart as a hunting park and then farmland until 1811. The then Prince Regent, who later became King George IV decided it would make an excellent location for his palace and villas for his cronies, although that dream never came to fruition. So, in a roundabout way I guess you could say that the unofficial name of Regent's Zoo is in reference to the royal family."

Ducky stopped and stared at Gibbs shocked that he'd been allowed to prattle without being interrupted by a growling gunny telling him to get to the point. Figuring he must need the distraction, the elderly medico handed him an oversized mug of coffee and continued his monologue as he proceeded to steer Gibbs' wheelchair toward the bed.

"Yes well… anyway did you know that the London Zoo is the world's first scientific zoo which began in 1828? It was later opened to the general public in 1847. It also holds the distinction for being the first to open a Reptile House in 1849, the first public Aquarium in 1853 and the first insectarium in 1881. They also opened the very first children's zoo in 1938."

Between them they managed to get Gibbs situated on the bed as Gibbs sighed in relief to be able to stretch out. Ducky placed several pillows under his injured knee.

Duck was silent momentarily as he worked getting his friend settled before beginning to chuckle. "I do believe that the scene in the first Harry Potter movie about the Burmese Python was filmed at the zoo's Reptile House where our young protagonist commits an act of accidental magic and speaks to the Burmese Python in Parseltongue. He frees the python and incarcerates his odious cousin."

He was about to pontificate on the fact that the first movie was released in the US under the title of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone but elsewhere as Harry Potter and he Philosopher’s Stone. He was also ready to point out that in the book it was a boa constrictor, not a Burmese python as it was portrayed in the movie when he noted that Gibbs was dozing with his mouth agape. Smiling fondly at Gibbs he covered him with a rather appropriately designed log cabin patchwork quilt.

Deciding to take a stroll around the ten-acre property and perhaps head down to the stable before dinner where he expected to find young Antonia, Ducky gently closed the door and let his oftentimes testy and testing friend to the embrace of Morpheus.


	43. Chickens Come Home To Roost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs is called out on his crap...finally. Leon is about to learn the danger of playing with fire...finally. Let's just say it isn't going to be pretty for either individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta'ed by Faldo with the usual caveat that I tinker with the proofed chapter until the moment I post them so any mistakes...my bad. 
> 
> So chapter 43 is the last of my previously written chapters. I'm all caught up now so I'll be posting the chapters that I've written in 2018.

"See that's Flower…she's the Maitre d' of the whole Whiskers gang." Seeing his confusion, she explained, "She's the boss of all the others, and all the little meerkats are her babies and most of the grown-ups are too. The rest of the grown-up meerkats help her to look after the babies and the whole gang helps to guard them and bring them up." Tia took a breath as she regarded the animals on the screen with unbridled enthusiasm and affection.

Gibbs grinned inwardly, despite his frustration. He was in a crappy mood – his knee was hurting like a bitch, he wanted to be down in his basement getting drunk, he didn't want to be here watching the idiot box with a bunch of rats. No on second thoughts, they were more like a mob of weasels or ferrets and he didn't see the appeal in wasting time on vermin – he did that enough every day in his job. Finally, he didn't want to be here…alone… with the merciless slayer of Jethro Leroy Gibbs, but when she'd announced after dinner that she'd watch Meerkat Manor with him, he was powerless to refuse her offer after she'd stripped him bare, emotionally. Damn her!

Still despite his ill-temper, King Grumpy-Pants couldn't help being amused by her malapropism. Little kids were pretty funny sometimes. He looked over at the child he'd been deliberately avoiding since she now made him nervous and it was a damned long time since anyone had that effect on him – a lifetime ago. Tia was sitting on the couch beside him and yet her body language was worth a thousand words. She was scrunched up in the opposite corner of the sofa, an assortment of  cushions piled up between her and Jethro like a fortress to protect her, and didn't that speak volumes about her feelings for him. She was curled up small, with her arms hugging her torso, plainly telegraphing her discomfort at being around him and Jethro wondered why she was bothering.

After a somewhat uncomfortable silence, Tia started her annoying prattle again and he moaned silently. The apple sure hadn't fallen far from the tree – talk about cruel and unusual punishments.

"So, as I was saying, Flower was the leader of the Whisker's gang for five years and the Lazuli gang was always trying to attack them. But that was in the first series that Emmy's watching. The domino male, Big Si died in between the first and the second season and in this season the Lazuli aren't really a threat to the Whiskers any more. They were meanies – the people that make Meerkat Manor called the Lazuli the 'neighbours from Hell' but I don't think that they really came from Hell. What do you think Gibbs?"

Realising that she expected an answer and appreciating that, at least with her continual chatter - it was less uncomfortable than silence, he grunted in reply, figuring she'd take from it what she needed from his grunts as DiNozzo did.

Wrong!

Sounding frustrated with him she asked, "Didn't your mamma ever teach you it was very rude to grunt at people? Pigs grunt because they can't talk, so they have an excuse but you can talk so you don't have an excuse. Do you think the Lazuli gang really came from Hell? I thought it was just the devil that lived there."

She waited for an answer, having tossed in her theological question, staring at him with anxious grey eyes as she crushed a scatter cushion to her chest nervously.

Sighing as he recalled being bawled out by another little child long ago about his uncouth behaviour, he shrugged. "Doubt it," he managed to force out through gritted teeth.

She smiled and he saw DiNozzo in those eyes of hers as she nodded seriously. "That's what my daddy says- well he said a lot more but that's what he meant," she confided. "Well anyway, the new meanies at Meerkat Manor in season two are the Commandoes. They're led by a one-eyed boy meerkat called Hannibal and they came along and started attacking everyone. They even killed Mozart's baby."

Seeing his look of confusion, she sniffed sorrowfully. "Mozart was one of Flower's daughters – there were three of them and Flower excised them so they left and started their own gang called the Starskys."

Gibbs felt like he was starting to get a headache so he welcomed Tia suddenly falling mute and he sat watching the rest of the program, trying not to get sucked into the show that was part documentary and part soap opera. 

_Good Lord, was he becoming soft in the head now? He was actually starting to get captivated? These creatures that he'd found mildly repulsive initially were, the more he watched them, becoming somewhat charming. Giving himself a mental shake he told himself to get a grip. It was his leg that was hurt – not his head. What was wrong with him?_

He was totally caught off guard when the episode ended and Tia finally turned to him and asked perceptively. "So, Gibbs, is that why you hate Jessie and me? Because you think we're the neighbours from Hell, who came in and attacked you and broke up your gang?"

_Oh God, this child was determined to destroy the last vestiges of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, seemingly not satisfied with the hatchet job she'd already performed on his psyche. Now she was determined to deliver the coup de grace!_

"I don't hate you and Jessie," he protested gruffly.

"It's rude to lie, too Gibbs." She informed him virtuously.

"I don't lie," he replied guiltily.

Tia just stared at him, silently, unblinkingly until he started feeling awkward and fidgety. A new feeling for him to be sure but then he felt a lot of unfamiliar emotions since she'd murdered Gunny-Gibbs- Double-B-for-Bastard and left in her wake this pitiful excuse, this milquetoast person instead.

"You don't like us." She insisted stubbornly. "Daddy says you don't want to live with him and have babes together. That you're not that sort of a friend but Emmy thinks you want to have a baby and you're jealous because Daddy lives with me and Jessie and that they can have a baby together.”

She paused and her grey eyes examined him. “Do you want to have a baby with my daddy?"

Gibbs groaned.  _How did he get into this crap?_  "I don't hate you," he repeated ineffectually.

"Okay so then why are you so mad at us? What did I do to you? Maybe if you told me instead of growling at me and trying to turn me into a stone statue or burn me up with your eyes, maybe I could try to fix it.” Pausing again she gave him the sad puppy-dog eyes. “It makes Daddy sad when people fight. I think it's because he didn't have a nice mamma and daddy when he was a little boy."

She stared at him and he felt like she was stripping away the layers to reveal his soul and finding it wanting. Did you have a nice mamma and dad growing up Gibbs?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. This was an easier question. This time he didn't have to think about too much. "Yes. Yes, I did Tia."

She nodded. "Me too! I have two dads, so I'm really lucky." She observed.

"See, I don't want my dad to be sad because we can't get along together. I already make him sad because of my nightmares and being scared all the time and because my mamma is hurt and I get sad. He cried when his ex-father tried to take me away because he thinks it is his fault."

"We were all so happy at the zoo today and he's never even been there before just to see the animals. I don't want him to blame himself or be sad because we're fighting. So, please just tell me, what to do so you won't hate me anymore?" she insisted with a touch of manic desperation.

_Oh man! This kid was ripping his heart to shreds and making him feel like such a dirtbag._

"Told ya, I don't hate you," he groused at her.

Yeah but I don't believe you. You act like you hate me…hate Jessie. And she said that if something walks like a duck and talks like a duck then it's a pretty sure thing that it's a duck."

He wished he could shut down this conversation. He didn't hate her… he didn't!  _No maybe not hate but you sure resent her, you're jealous of her and Tony and you may not hate Jessie Lawless exactly, but you definitely don't like her either._

Looking over at this child who'd caused him so many sleepless nights, he was appalled to find her expressive grey eyes were wet with unshed tears.

' _SHIT! No, no, no! Don't cry, please don't cry.'_

"There must be something I can do so you’ll like me? Please, tell me," Tia begged pitifully and he broke.

"You didn't do anything, it's me. I'm angry because I used to have a little girl and her mamma too."

Tia stared at him wide eyed, certain that Emmy didn't know this fact. "Was this before you married Emmy's mother?"

"Yes, before that. A long time before."

"What happened to them? Where are they?"

"They died. A bad man hurt them Tia," he admitted, feeling he was getting emotional.

She stared at him for several moments before approaching him gingerly to give him a tentative hug of comfort before skittering away, perhaps sensing that being in too close a proximity to him probably wasn't a great idea. For either of them!

 "I'm sorry you lost your family, Gibbs. That sucks." Her features indicated she was empathising with his loss before something occurred to her

"What are their names?" she asked with the unquenchable curiosity of a child.

"My daughter was called Kelly Ann Gibbs and her mother was Shannon."

"They've got really pretty names. Were they pretty?"

He groaned. "Yeah, they were really, really pretty," he averred, his voice breaking with emotion.  _Please, please… no more. Leave me alone!_

"I'm sorry you lost them. That's so sad, but I just don't get why you're angry at me. I didn't hurt them…I didn't even know them."

_Oh, little girl they were dead before you were born… why can't you let it go. Please, please for the love of Mike? How much more of my soul do you want to take?_

Seeing her grave expression, the unshed tears still threatening to overflow and her quiet insistence on getting an answer, it broke him. It was as if he was caught in the headlights and unable to get out of the way of the Mack truck that was barrelling along the highway at him. He had no defences against this merciless onslaught by a child with her unwavering grey eyes.

"I know," he ground out reluctantly. After all, talking at the best of times he considered to be torture – this…this inquisition was beyond cruelty. "I know… okay? But you're happy,"  _yeah well… he knew that wasn't strictly true. The kid had been to Hell and back again. Trying again…_ "You have a family… and… I… I don't!"

"But that's not my fault." She countered, bewilderedly. "And besides, I lost one of my daddies. But I'm not mad at you or other people who didn't have anything to do with it. It wasn't your fault that my daddy died in the accident so it would be really horrible for me to get angry with you and make you feel bad too." She argued, her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of his logic and behaviour.

Of course, the problem was that his behaviour and attitude defied rationalisation so she was bound to remain confused. Confused but obdurate.

"Jessie says that you're angry and mean to people cuz you're really lonely but Gibbs if you go around being mean to people they won't want to be your friend or spend time with you. You have to treat people nicely if you want them to be your friend. Emmy thinks you need to find someone like Ziva and then you could have another baby."

"Don't want a baby to replace my Kelly. She's irreplaceable, not some damned puppy or kitten," Gibbs growled, like a wounded bull.

Unfortunately, Tia was too young to know that she was approaching a danger zone where you didn't want to poke the bear and kept prodding at him relentlessly.

"Having another baby wouldn't replace her. My real dad was still my dad even when I didn't know him. And when my second dad died it was really sad but he would want me to have a daddy here on earth, even if I'll get to see him one day. Loving my real dad now doesn't mean I love him any less – I've got enough room in my heart to love them both and to love Mamma, Jessie. Nikki, Megan, Ducky, Jimmy, Dr Wolverine and Dr Siobhan.”

Tia, risked a quick look at Gibbs before continuing to wear her heart on her sleeve. “I'd even have enough room in there to love you too if you weren't such a bleep, bleep to me all the time and started acting kind to other people. And...I don't think that Kelly would be happy about you being alone and angry and acting all mean to everybody all the time. I think she would feel horrible," she stated with absolute certainty.

Gibbs had reached critical mass and he exploded. "You just don't get it, little girl! It's my fault that they are dead. You don't know what it's like - I deserve to be miserable."

Tia looked at him incredulously, as if he had three heads and jumped up, agitated, cushions flying.

"Oh no Mister!  That’s NOT TRUE! I do know. It's my fault that my daddy died. “ Her eyes flashed in anger.

“If I hadn't wanted to go and get ice cream we'd have gone home and that dumb-butt driver would never have crashed into our car and my daddy would still be alive and mamma wouldn't have had her brain hurt. She'd still be able to talk and walk and hug me and tell me she loves me.”

She stamped her foot in anger.

"Don't you **dare** tell me I don't know what it feels like because you are… a… bleep, bleep butt-head! I know what it feels like! I do," she sobbed erupting into a paroxysm of tears and anger. "You don't get to be a great big meanie and go around being horrible to people just because you're sad."

Tia collapsed in a heap on the floor, crying as if her heart would break!

" Wow! Must be so damned proud of yourself, making a little girl cry, Jet. Such a big man." Someone mocked him. He spun around, looking to see who had snuck up on him but there was no one there. He was aware that the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end – piloerection it was called.

"Hey Daddy, shame on you making little Tia Cooper cry. Hasn't she cried enough already this year to last a lifetime. How could you be so mean?"

_Kelly – that sounded like his beloved daughter and he realised that the first voice he heard sounded like his Shannon._

"Shannon, Kelly? Is that you?"

"Honestly Jet, who else would it be? No one else would still be prepared to excuse the inexcusable and they’d have wiped their hands of you long ago. Eighteen freakin years since we died and you still think that you deserve to abuse the world for the crap hand we got dealt. Get. Over. Yourself. Gunny!”

Shannon yelled at him in anger. “Time to man up and act like a Marine instead of a whiney brat. You are **not** Robinson Crusoe and you are **not** entitled to take out your pain on innocent people."

"Yeah Daddy. It's got to stop! You damn near killed Maddie last year because of your ridiculous and misplaced guilt and cuz you wouldn't work through your grief. I don't blame you for what happened, Mom doesn't blame you for what happened but let me tell you something for nothing! I would have hated you if Tia's daddy hadn't managed to drag Maddie and your ass out of the harbour when you tried to drown her."

"Don't you dare cuss, Kelly." He scolded the voice or was it a hallucination inside his head? No matter! No daughter of his, even an imaginary one was going to curse if he had anything to say about it. And he did!

"Daaaad! You aren't listening to me. I'm not a little kid anymore –I'm twenty-seven or I would have been if I hadn't died. I'll make you a deal. I won't cuss if you stop this pathetic sack cloth and asses... oops I meant ashes really… sack cloth and ashes routine. Get over us and start living again. Stop taking out what happened on people who are only trying to be your friend. Stop being a bleep, bleep butthead!"

She started giggling. "I like that little kid, she's got guts. She told you what everyone else was too damned afraid to. Stop acting like a wise buttock!"

"Kelly's right, Leroy! So is Antonia Jessica Mae." Shannon affirmed and Jethro cringed. Shannon only called him Leroy when she was really, really pissed off at him, mostly because she knew how much he hated it.

"Kells and I hate it that you are such a miserable bastard. How dare you marry those poor women – three of them - when you made no effort to grieve for us and let us go?” she scolded him. “And Kelly's right about Maddie Tyler. Pull your head out of your ass, babe and stop playing the victim. Would you have expected me to have spent the rest of my life miserable and acting like a bleep, bleep butthead to everyone I came in contact with for the rest of my life?"

Before Gibbs could answer she butted in again. "Of course, you wouldn't because I would never have married someone so mean and petty. So how do you think your behaviour makes us both feel? It makes us guilty and miserable and furious and resentful. Cut it out, be a Marine and stop being a coward so we all can move on. To paraphrase that little girl, it sucks that we never got to grow old together and Kelly never got to have children of her own but it's not your fault and it isn't hers either.

"Stop punishing the world for what happened – shit happens – you know that. What counts is how you deal with it. Be a man. Step up and try to make us proud of you."

"Yeah, don't make me mad, Daddy. Stop hating Tia and her god mother. We like Jess. Go on… go and start fixing what you broke," she ordered imperiously. "Give her a hug and tell her she's right and you're sorry for being such a jerk to her."

Shannon leaped in before he could protest. "Leroy! Don't you dare think about telling us that apologising is a sign of weakness! I started The Rules and I never taught you that idiocy that is Rule # 6. If I could, I'd slap you silly for tainting my rules with the freaking Duke."

"You adopted that one because you can't stand being wrong so you hate apologising but truth to tell, Leroy, you're a giant dumb ass and you're wrong…a…LOT! Get over it and say you're sorry! It's character building to have to grovel and babe, **you really need to grovel** to a lot of people."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Amen to that Daddy. Now get your butt over to that little girl and tell her how sorry you are for being such a jerk to her and her godmother.” She ordered her father imperiously.

“If you don't, you're not the man I always thought you were. You couldn't save us but you can stop making me ashamed you're my daddy," his daughter started sobbing too. That was it – with Tia and now Kells crying because of him, it was enough to break the heart of a stone-cold killer.

Jethro wasn't sure if Tia had finally succeeded in severing the last threads of sanity he was grasping onto desperately. He wasn't sure if he'd really heard his dead wife and child talking to him, tearing him a new one but right now on the off-chance he wasn't going stark raving crazy, he wasn't about to take the chance of letting them down a second time. Scooting awkwardly and painfully across the sofa to the floor where the hysterical child lay, scrunched up tighter than a spring - he reached out to her.

Gradually he drew her to him, even though she fought him but he had the superior strength. Gradually he had her half in his lap although she remained stiff and unyielding as she sobbed her heart out. Recalling the words of his family he felt a wave of guilt engulf him, he had caused this and he couldn't bear to hear her cry.

"I'm sorry, Tia. I had no right to treat you like I did. You're right, my girls would be very angry with me for being such a meanie."

Her sobbing didn't subside at all but she did relax and go limp in his arms. Almost without realising, it he started crying too as he ended up hugging her and stroked her hair trying to soothe her distress. He didn't notice two phantasms high-five each other or Kelly smirk, "I told you I really liked that kid. She's got the balls to make him pull his head out of his…!"

"Kelly Ann Gibbs…don't you dare say it! Remember you promised your father you'd stop cussing if he apologised and stopped treating people like dirt.

Rolling her eyes, the ghost nodded. "Sorry Mom, you're right. What was I thinking?"

Rising to the Bait

Amit Hadar's intuition was screaming out that there was something was wrong. He didn't know exactly what it was that was bothering him but the more he thought about it, the more he decided that Director David was up to something. No that wasn't entirely accurate – Eli was always up to something – he was the most Machiavellian man Hadar had ever met. David was definitely up to something – the phase  _'be'shu'shu'_ was Eli's middle name and if it wasn't – it should be. Amit was pretty sure that he could be stone cold dead in his grave and Eli would still be trying to scheme and spin gold out of straw. He didn't know what the director was up to and that concerned him no end as his American friends would say.

The director had informed him thirty minutes ago that he wanted him to meet with an informant in a downtown coffee house, instead of accompanying the United States NCIS Director and his deputy back to their plane at the airbase. According to Eli, he would be meeting one of his 'informants' because there had been chatter about a probable terrorist attack by Hezbollah. Terrorist attacks were nothing new in Tel Aviv, it was true, but somehow, he had a prickly feeling like someone had walked backwards and forwards over his grave to make him shiver.

Giving in to his feelings, he called Ira Rosenberg, "Shalom Ira, it's Amit. Listen my friend, there is apparently chatter about an imminent attack. When you accompany Director Vance and Deputy Jerome to the airbase keep, your eyes in the back of your head. The last thing we need is an incident."

"Good advice indeed, Amit but I think you are confused. I am not in charge of their protection detail."

"My mistake, Ira. I'll call Ilan then."

"Wait, Amit. Bodnar isn't in charge either."

"I'm sorry. I thought given the importance of the VIPs and that Eli took me off the detail that that you or Ilan would automatically be given control. Who is in charge, do you know, Ira?"

"Yes, I believe that it is Daniyyel Baumann."

"This is a joke, no?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"I don't get it. The man is six months shy of retiring and he is incompetent. Eli is always complaining about him because he is the brother-in-law of the minister of finance. Why would Eli entrust Leon Vance and his second in command to such a putz?"

"I do not know, my friend but you know Eli. He never does anything unless he has a good reason," Rosenberg observed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered suspiciously. "Can I ask a favour of you, Ira?"

"If it is in my power to grant it Amit, you know that."

"Can you find out the names of the officers who have been assigned to the protection detail under Baumann? I need it immediately," he requested, feeling most uncomfortable.

"I will do my best and call you back," Officer Rosenberg vowed before ending the connection.

Hadar thought about Eli David's so called urgent last-minute mission to have him meet an informant before making a decision. Pressing a number, he called a Mossad contact, Officer Moshe Siegel. They had served in the IDF and later joined the Mossad together.

"Moshe, it's Hadar. I need to call in a favour, old friend. I need you to impersonate me at the Coffee Bean," he explained, naming a coffee house in Tel Aviv. "I'm supposed to be meeting with an informant about a terrorist threat." Hadar read Moshe in, explaining how the informant would recognise him and the signs and countersigns he would need to know to carry out the assignment.

"I'm here now so I need you to get there as soon as you can."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Amit," Officer Siegel promised.

As Hadar sipped on his black coffee, his phone rang and he recognised the number as Associate Director Ira Rosenberg. "Amit, I have those names for you. There are eight apart from Daniyyel Baumann. They are: Officers Shet Goldhirsch, Rachel Cohen, Adam Margolis, Yossef Avram, Ester Zardok, Shimon Herschel, Yamima Abrahams and Gid'on Berkowicz."

"You are joking, Ira?"

"No, I am afraid I am not, old friend."

"What is Eli thinking? This team consists of either green rookie recruits, people who are past it or people that are vocal in their dissent of his leadership. Add Baumann to the list and this is a disaster, waiting to happen. We have to do something."

Ira Rosenberg was technically his superior and he made a decision. "Can you get to the convoy, Amit?"

"As soon as my replacement arrives here at The Coffee Bean, I will go after the convoy. I have a very bad feeling about this. I just hope I get there in time to prevent anything going down."

When his colleague, Moshe turned up seven minutes later he took off to chase the VIP convoy. Amit thought about alerting Shin Bet but after considering the situation, called a military contact to alert him that he suspected a terrorist may have made his way on base and targeting the visiting VIPs from the US. As he drove with an aggressive disregard for the safety of his fellow road users, not to mention himself (which would have made Ziva David's driving look like a little old lady out for a leisurely drive) he was mentally reviewing the 'team.'

Pushing the vehicle to its limit and then some, Hadar contemplated the situation as he tried to calculate his next move. Orli Elbaz had approached him, literally as he touched down on Israeli soil, following his return after Michael Rivkin's death. She had intimated that Eli had gone too far this time, spying on the Americans and more importantly, getting caught doing it with the Mossad officer who'd they previously issued a FISA warrant to, ordering his immediate departure from the country.

Fact of life – they all spied on their friends as well as their enemies and pretended otherwise but you didn't get caught doing it. That was amateur hour!

Amit had submitted reports, highly critical of Rivkin's performance in Los Angeles when he allowed himself to come to the attention of NCIS – sloppiness that was inexcusable. Although with the benefit of hindsight, his alcoholism may have gone a long way to explain his abysmal execution of his mission. Of course, that didn't absolve Officer David from concealing his drinking or covering up for him.

Sighing as he returned to Orli's impromptu chat, she'd made it pretty apparent that the Prime Minister was watching the situation and just waiting for Eli to stumble. Eli's career was effectively over – he just didn't know it yet. So... the question he contemplated was whether to give her a heads up about what was happening or wait until he could confirm his suspicions.

Shrugging, he decided to play safe and read her in on the situation but not offer any supposition about what it might mean.

~o0o~

Orli Erbatz looked at Ira Rosenberg, distressed at the scene before them. This was a disaster and to make matters worse, there was a three- way tussle over who was going to take charge of the scene and the case. Mossad was insistent that Israeli Police and Shin Bet should back off because the VIPs were the responsibility of Mossad. Of course, the fact that one of their own, a Kiddon operative looked to have been responsible for the assassination attempt and that the NCIS Director had been shot and his deputy director was in a critical condition was reason enough in Orli and Ira's books that they should have the lead in the investigation. Not to mention that Amit Hadar and a number of the protection detail had also been wounded.

Of course, Sgan Nitzaz Levinson of the Israel Police and Shin Bet's Deputy Director Yakobson were contending that the Mossad had no jurisdiction for internal security matters. The fact that it looked like Mossad Officer Arron Kessler had gone crazy and tried to kill the two visiting VIPs and the entire protection detail meant that the Mossad should not be permitted to investigate this internally. Normally Orli would agree, at least in principle but the truth was that if Hadar, Rosenberg and her suspicions proved correct, then Eli David had orchestrated this assassination attempt, planning on passing it off as a terrorist attack.

If that was the case it was imperative that they interrogate Kessler immediately. Well as soon as the medics stabilised the Kiddon operative. Still, the question of jurisdiction was going to have to be settled higher up the chain than their lowly position. This was definitely one for the cabinet to rule on.

One thing Elbaz did know though, if this was what they thought it was, Eli David was going down! And not before time!

Rosenberg strode up to her. "Director Vance was shot but it was a through and through. Amit managed to pull him to safety or he would have been dead. Deputy Director Jerome is in a critical condition, the bullet penetrated his heart and he is in surgery.”

Taking a deep breath, he continued to deliver the bad news. “Amit took four bullets to the torso and is bleeding internally. They are unsure if he will make it. Daniyyel Baumann was pronounced DOA at the hospital and three others require surgery as well," he reported grimly.

Orli grimaced. Eli had made a huge miscalculation under-estimating Hadar and it was going to cost him everything. She just hoped that he was made to pay.

"And Kessler? What is his condition, Ira?"

"He'll live, Orli. Of course, getting shot in the thigh and having to use a tourniquet to stop him bleeding out – chances are he's going to lose his leg according to one of the doctors treating him.

End notes:

Be'shu'shu - doing something quietly or secretly behind the scenes without notifying anyone.

Sgan Nitzav Chief Superintendent in the Israel Police.

Shin Bet – the internal security intelligence agency


	44. Jail House Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZIva David reflects on her situation and decides to do a deal. Anthony DiNozzo Senior receives a visit from Tony and Jess who want to know why he requested an audience with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... finally... this is one of my new chapter, which has been written in 2018. I'm sad to say that it is two years since I wrote the last chapter of this fic. So... the good news is that I have more chapters drafted and am quietly optimistic that my muse and I have come to an amicable agreement. Hopefully, I can mark this story complete in the very near future.
> 
> For the information about correctional facilities where the scenes in this chapter take place, I must thank my good friend Arress who real life has sadly decided to deliver a devastating kick in the guts to atm. By way of showing your appreciation in her assistance in getting this chapter written, I'd appreciate it a lot if you could direct some positive thoughts, vibes or prayers in her direction. Thinking of you, my friend!

Maryland Women’s Correctional Institution, Jessop, Maryland.

Officer Ziva David was incredibly frustrated. She’d been seized - five days ago and held illegally without access to a lawyer (and what about America’s _‘innocent until proven guilty’_ doctrine that they all went on about ad infinitum naseum) just as she was about to board a C130 plane back to Israel.  She’s been escorting Officer Michael Rivkin’s body back home to Tel Aviv when a bunch of FBI agents pulled up on the tarmac, literally moments after her lover’s body had been loaded in the cargo hold of the aircraft.

Talk about a lack of respect for the dead! Michael was a highly decorated, much valued officer of Mossad, not to mention a feared Kidon assassin. It was not seemly, not respectful to have a bunch of FBI yahoots - poorly trained wannabes who weren’t fit to lick the bootlaces of Mossad’s finest - interrupting. They’d totally dishonoured the Ramp Ceremony which Leon Vance had organised, rightly recognising that it was the very least that the US could do after the FBI had murdered her lover in cold blood.  

Of course, Leon was petrified of getting on her father’s bad side, and rightly so, too. Eli could be far more of a bastard than Gibbs ever dreamed of being – he just didn’t need to go bragging about it or yelling at all and summary to prove it.  Not to mention, the US State Department were also falling all under themselves to keep Aba happy and avoid causing an international incident with Israel.

The Ramp Ceremony had been conducted with due décor...until the end when the bunch of buffoons from the FBI showed up when they did.  

They were all heavily armed; more than likely they were members of the HRT, apart from the measly-mouthed wife stealer, Tobias Fornell, and put her down hard on the tarmac, left severe bruising – not that she would ever give them the satisfaction of admitting it. Never show your enemy any weakness – they would only exploit it against you.

They’d aimed semi-automatics at her chest and at her thigh, threatening to fill her full of holes (just like Sacks had done with Michael) big holes. Unfortunately, there had been nothing she could do but submit. Aba always said that when all else failed, stay alive so you could look to get away later. Besides, her father would get her out of this mess soon enough.   

Thinking about the HRT, all decked out with their protective gear so the precious little petunias didn’t hurt themselves taking down the badassed Israeli assassin, she permitted herself a small smile of superiority. The thought that her reputation as a highly dangerous Mossad-trained assassin preceded her gave her some comfort, briefly, before out and out irritation over-rode her conceit. While it was flattering that they needed so many agents to control her, it also had made it impossible for her to escape custody.

 Of course, she knew that her father would be highly scornful of her for letting herself get taken out without managing to inflict so much as scratch to the HRT team. He would quite rightly point out that she could have held Leon hostage, let off a flash bang as a diversion, shot Vance and escaped in the kerffluffle or any number of other actions that would have led to her escape. She could have even stabbed herself, so she would have been take to a hospital, giving her plenty of scope to break out of the FBI’s custody.

Instead she was ignominiously apprehended, caught off guard due to her grief and overwhelming anger over Michael’s death. Aba would say that she was getting soft and complacent, living in the flesh vessels of the US. And she really couldn’t argue about that, not given her current predicament.      

She was now being held in a federal prison in solitary confinement and as much as she hated to admit it – the prison guards were adequately trained, making it difficult to break out – but not impossible of course. Obviously, they weren’t up to the standards of Israeli trained prison guards, all of whom possessed the benefits of compulsory military service, but still, they were surprisingly... adequate.  Unfortunately!

They’d even gone to the extra kilometre of X-raying her when she first arrived, finding several potential weapons, concealed on her person - where she’d been supremely confident that no one who wasn’t Mossad trained would ever think to look. Or it could just be novices luck!

So, in the short term, she was stuck here until Mossad (a.k.a Aba) could have her released and she was getting pantsy.

The first day she’d been here she’d had a parade of rather pathetic FBI funkies trying to interrogate her and make her turn against her father.  She was incredulous that they’d expected her to rat out Eli – aside from her being his daughter and his heir apparent -  he would never forgive such disloyalty. Her punishment would be swift and savage.

Even after Gibbs came in on Day Two of her unconstitutional imprisonment with a dodgy video that had supposedly taken place between Eli and DiNozzo where Agent Meatball ‘allegedly’ tricked him into revealing that Michael had been spying on his orders, including spying on her, she’d remained stubbornly silent.

First off, that footage had to be fake! There was no way Tony could ever best her father during a verbal sparring match, let alone what amounted to an illegal, unethical interrogation.

Her father was the most Machiavellian person on the planet – he would never allow himself to fall into a trap set by the incompetent, juvenile, idiot of a senior field agent. It showed how stupid the FBI were to expect her to swallow the lure, especially since it involved Tony DiNozzo.

Even after four years as Mossad liaison on the MCRT she still was mystified as to how DiNozzo managed to hold down his job or why Gibbs was so blind to his unsuitability to have given him any degree of responsibility. The man was psychologically, emotionally and mentally a child. While she admitted grudgingly that he was relaxed on the eye, he was not leadership material. Certainly, he was not smart enough to hold his own against Mossad’s best and brightest.

The fact that Eli was also her father was purely incidental to her analysis of the dishonest video. Like Ziva, he’d climbed the pecking steps based solely on his own outstanding abilities. Sure, her father might have called in the odd favour at opportune times or reminded someone he knew about their past incautions. But that type of manipulation was as much of a legitimate ability as being able to fire a weapon skilfully or seduce a mark to acquire Intel necessary to complete a mission.

DiNozzo on the other hand was a sad example of nepotism, of how money wielded power and influence, ultimately resulting in mediocre individuals such as himself being promoted. McGee was another example of nepotism versus meritocracy which was favoured by Mossad, although his form of nepotism was of the Old Lads Club versus wealth buying power.

 Granted Tim McGee was intellectually far and away superior to Agent Meatball but that hardly made him a suitable candidate for becoming a field agent. His suggestibility when it came to committing insubordination and ignoring the chain-of-command, his questionable ability to fire a weapon under pressure in the field or his rather laughable abilities in unarmed combat made him a liability to his team members.

He was unsuitable in every way to be on the so-called elite major case response team. Earnestly, who goes out in the field to a hostage situation wearing squeaky shoes and tries to conduct covert surveillance? A soft, overindulged momma’s boy whose father was a navy admiral – that’s who.

But perhaps McGee’s worst failing, which clearly demonstrated his unsuitability to be in the field had been writing those unspeakably penny awful books of his that he ‘claimed’ were works of fiction.  What a moron!

They had seriously threatened her mission to pass on vital military and intelligence data back to Mossad. He most definitely would not have been permitted to write such clap-rap in Israel, thinly disguised as make-believe. Eli had been furious when the books hit the shelves, not only because Tim had all but accused Ziva and DiNozzo to be going at it like thumping rabbits but because he felt sure that it would launch an investigation into NCIS. That was something that Eli really did not want!

After all, there were so many irregularities and breaches of procedure that the putz shined the lightbulb on in the book, notwithstanding the highly irregular if not illegal situation of having a Mossad liaison working as an investigator on the premier investigative team in the agency.

Which should beg the question in any half-ways intelligent person’s mind as to why the Mossad be prepared to have such a valuable asset – a spy and a highly trained assassin sitting on her tuchus playing tiddling-winks on her thumbs on a United States NCIS team doing domestic investigations. Finding murderers of US Marines and navy personnel was not the Mossad’s bailiwick after all. The concept was nothing short of ludicrous and suspicious people would demand answers as to what they were getting out of the arrangement.

Her father had immediately begun planning her emergency extraction form the US, angrily predicting that her mission was sure to be blown sky high and Ziva had reluctantly agreed with his assessment. Yet, in the biggest irony of all, the few people who felt compelled to express concern about the character ‘Officer Lisa Zavid’ and why was she working with Navy cops investigating crimes, were drowned out by the vast majority who scoffed at the absurdity of the plot. Proof positive they claimed that the books were little more than poorly researched and badly written pieces of ‘mauve prose.’  Not something to be taken seriously, was the general opinion expressed. This wasn’t real life – it was entertainment – it didn’t have to make sense.

_As if it would be legal for a foreign national to question and arrest suspects or investigate crimes that took place on US soil_ – was the prevailing opinion.  It would never happen in a month of Mondays, they said. Therefore, the mass consensus was that it had to be a figment of the author’s fruitful imagination. Critics lamb lasted it, arguing that its ridiculousness was proof that the work bore little likeness to reality and her father’s fears, along with his extraction strategies thankfully proved baseless.

Still, after the books were release, she still felt it behoofed her to be much more circumspect in her ‘compiling’ of data to send to Mossad. Perhaps it was inevitable that she would be detected sooner or later, but thanks to the Deep Six books, her REAL WORK had been made far more complicated than it had been initially.

Ziva could only imagine if an officer of Mossad had attempted to write a yell-all book about their work and base it on real cases and real-life Mossad personnel, what would have been their fate. Sent on a suicide mission or fertilizing the prized roses at her uncle’s horse stud were both highly likely scenarios, knowing her father. Certainly, they would not be given even more opportunity to gather material for future books, remaining as a junior agent on the premier investigative team.

Although, with the likes of McGee and Agent Meatball on the team, she was at a loss to understand how they attained that standing. She was expecting them to come crashing down to earth without her input now she was no longer there, but still, the MCRT was no longer her concern.

What was of much greater concern to her right at this minute was that she had requested both legal representation and assistance from the Israeli Embassy, specifically to talk to Officer Amit Hadar. Her demands had been met with a stony silence before Fornell had informed her on day two that she was being charged with spying on the United States of America by passing on classified data, and therefore, she could be held under espionage laws indefinitely.

When finally visited by the Embassy, some very junior attaché, not Hadar had attended and seem not to know how to dot his Ps and cross his Qs. He claimed he would pass on her messages to the deputy director of Mossad and given her a strange look as he said that but so far, she had heard nothing from her father.

Even more worrying, for the last three days no one had bothered to interrogate her. She had been expecting them to continue trying to convince her to turn on her father. Frankly, the fact that they didn’t - that they almost seemed to have forgotten she existed... it was making her a little nervous and when she was nervous, she became cranky.

Unfortunately, she was unable to lash out, she was being held in solitary confinement and whenever she was moved she was guarded by a minimum of four highly armed guards who insisted on her hands being manacled and her legs shackled to impede her ability to lash out easily.

IT WAS INTOLERABLE!

By day three she had figured that they were softening her up and she just had to wait it out and have faith that her father would pluck some strings. By day four Ziva was beginning to wonder if her father might have thrown her under the truck to save himself. Although the revelations in the interview with DiNozzo (if it was real which she doubted) while damaging to them both, were not anything that would fatally wound anyone as wily as Eli David.  Unless there was more to the tape than what she had been shown.

It made the Israeli spy start to question her assumptions; ignoring Gibbs’ Rule 8 was not   the wisest course under these circumstances. So, considering the real possibility that he might have thrown her to the wolverines to save himself (especially considering the espionage charges) she re-evaluated her position, recognising it was tenuous at best. What she needed was Intel but with her father and Amit snowing her out, and languishing away in a US penitentiary, she was cut off from all her usual sources of information.

 Of course, the bottom line was - could she afford to sell her father down Bullshit Creek, even if he was willing to throw her to the wolverines. Could she do it, if it was a choice between Aba and herself? She was after all just the pointy spear – disposable, replaceable. Her father – not so much!

Apart from which, while he would sacrifice his offspring if it was necessary, which he’d already done with Ari, it would be a totally different kettle of squid if SHE betrayed him. Likely it would be her last act if he ever discovered what she had done... and he would find out. He always did!

Ziva had absolutely no intention of ending up in a grave next to her brother Ari which would most surely happen if she ever dared to turn on her father.

On the other hand, she had no desire to spend the rest of her life wasting away in some hell-hole beside other enemies of the state.

So Ziva began thinking about what she knew that could be used to make a counter-offer to the FBI. She had a lot of mud on various Mossad personnel, including the current director who everyone said was on his way out and several assistant directors her father viewed as potential rivals to his plan to lead Mossad sooner rather than later. Aba would probably be glad to have them taken care of.

She sent word to Agent Fornell that she was ready to negotiate and expected the FBI to beat a path to her door, but instead, they ignored her. Still, hoping that it was a softening up process, she tried to keep her nerve and not crumble in a heap. It was a pretty common technique to make her nervous, leaving her to cook in her own juices but Ziva David had been trained in advance interrogation techniques by the Mossad. She wasn’t about to panic and fall at their feet like a bowl full of jelly.

The Israeli assassin honestly believed that she would be able to talk her way out of the espionage charges so when Fornell finally turned up, accompanied by a serious looking man who introduced himself as an Assistant US Attorney Halbert Grahame, she wasn’t worried. She thought, since she was holding all the cards and they were trying to get her to testify against her father, that Fornell was just upping the gambling pot.  In fact, she was quite relieved that the situation was moving along to the next level.

So, when they didn’t even try brokering a deal with her but went straight to charging her with 58 counts of espionage stretching back from October 11th, 2005, to May 10th, 2009, she was naturally concerned. Plus, they also charged her as an accessory after the fact to the murder of a federal agent, hindering a federal investigation and helping a foreign national, Officer Michael Rivkin to evade a FISA warrant, it left her flabbergasted.  They were really playing tough ball.

When she tried to bluster her way out of the charges, telling Fornell she was willing to do a deal, he smiled politely and told her that she had left it too long to plea bargain. When she offered to plate the dirt on Assistant Director Orli Elbaz the federal prosecutor smiled coldly.

“The deal which was on the table was a very specific one, Officer David. It was that you would:

  1. a) Testify against Deputy Director David in return for the US government not seeking the death penalty for your crimes.
  2. b) Plead guilty to stealing and delivering to Mossad, classified Intel from NCIS pertaining to military and counter intelligence data.
  3. c) Declare that you carried out these acts of espionage under the express orders of the Deputy Director of Mossad, one Eli David.
  4. d) Acknowledge that he engineered a vacancy to open up on the MCRT lead by Leroy Jethro Gibbs by ordering his eldest son Ari Haswari to murder Special Agent Caitlin Todd.
  5. e) Attest that your father then ordered you to kill your half-brother, Ari (who was also Eli David’s biological son to a Palestinian doctor) once he realised that Ari had gone rogue and was a double agent. Plus, Ari was determined to kill Gibbs, who he viewed as a substitute father-figure for Eli. You saving Gibbs’ had the highly desirable goal of earning his gratitude and loyalty, plus a place on his team, giving you access to classified Intel that could be used by your employer.”



Ziva shook her head. “I’m not able to deliver on that specific deal but I have plenty of mud on Assistant Director Elbaz. She is a super ambitious bitch who has done her fair share of slimy deals to get to where she is.”

Ziva also didn’t bother to mention that said whoring bitch had had a tumultuous affair with Aba while her mother and Tali were still alive and been responsible for the breakup of her parents’ marriage. She abhorred the woman and if she could save her own skin and destroy Elbaz’s career at the same time Ziva was perfectly happy with that outcome.

The federal prosecutor exchanged a patronising smile with Tobias Fornell before smiling sweetly at her. “I don’t care about Assistant Director Elbaz. My only concern was in making sure that Deputy Director David answered for his interference in the affairs of the United States.” He stated with finality.

Ziva suddenly realised that he wasn’t bluffing so she offered up her last mild card. “I can give you mud on the Mossad director,” she bargained. She was beginning to realise that with the number of charges she was facing, she could be looking at life in prison or even the death penalty if they decided to turn the screws. She was not about to let that occur.  

While throwing the Mossad director under the truck was career suicide and potentially dangerous, it was nowhere as suicidal as tiddle-tailing on Deputy Director Eli David. Everyone knew that he was the real power behind the throne and that it was merely a matter of months, even days before her father managed to overthrow the current director. Since his days were numbered anyway, it made sense to sacrifice the director to save herself...providing that certain precautions could be guaranteed.

“I’ll even tell you what I know about the Director of Mossad and members of the cabinet,” she offered, “provided that you reduce the charges against me and give me a new identity.

AUSA Grahame gave her an almost pitying look that struck her a strange under the circumstances. No... that couldn’t be the case, it must be a trick.

 “I said that my only concern WAS in making sure that Assistant Director David answered for his interference in the affairs of the United States.  But it isn’t my goal any longer. “

He paused for dramatic effect. “Deputy Director David was arrested two days ago by the Israeli Police and charged with the attempted assassination of NCIS Director Leon Vance and the assassination of Deputy Director Jerome Craig. Along with a raft of other serious charges, that if found guilty (and it is an open and shut case from what I know) will ensure that the former deputy director spends what’s left of his life behind bars - officially.

Hal grinned, but it wasn’t a nice grin. It reminded Ziva of a shark. Leaning forward as if to confide something to the shell-shocked Mossad officer, he lowered his voice. “Unofficially and off the record, I wouldn’t be at all surprised to hear that the former Deputy Director has an unfortunate and untimely accident before he comes to stand trial. My understanding is that the man is incredibly accident-prone and has managed to break several bones already.

He stood up as if to leave the room. “So, you see, we don’t really want or need your testimony any more.

Panicking, she tried to prevent him leaving. Although part of her brain tried to reason that this was another trick, her gut was singing a different melody. Instinctively she tried to spring to her feet to stop him leaving but her restraints prevented that from occurring. It was a physical reminder that she was not in a good position to bargain. She was in a lot of trouble.

“This is some sort of trick. I demand to speak to Officer Amit Hadar – my father’s trusted man.”

Fornell shook his head. “Officer Hadar was gravely wounded while trying to prevent the assassination attempt of AD Craig and Director Vance. The doctors say there is a strong chance he will not recover.” He informed the panicked Israeli spy.

“Wait... what if I were to plead guilty? In return for you reducing the charges.” Ziva demanded, desperately trying to stop them terminating the interview.

Hal gave her a pitying look, while Fornell looked disdainful. “That would be up to you and your attorney to decide upon,” the AUSA stated neutrally. “However, I am quite confident that based on the evidence that we already possess we will be able to secure a conviction against you. Therefore, I see no need for me to reduce the charges against you.”

Snarling, Ziva countered with, “So I don’t spend the best years of my life behind bars. That’s why!”

Smiling his shark-like grin, he exchanged a glance at the veteran FBI SAIC. “Oh yeah, I see why **you** would see the need for the charges to be reduced, but your needs are frankly not my concern. And if you were so concerned about spending the rest of your life locked up for spying on the US then you really should have taken the deal when it was still on the table.”

Tobias smiled smugly, and she wanted to smack the smile right off his irritating face. She couldn’t help but be reminded of McGee’s smugness when they’d informed Tony that he hadn’t been invited to her dinner party when she had first joined the team.  DiNozzo’s face had been precious when he figured out that the whole team had been to her place and he hadn’t been invited.

Back then she had thought it was extremely funny. She now had to admit that being on the other end of smugly superior was not at all comical.

The dinner party had been the beginning of her tactic to divide and conquer the MCRT and she had honestly expected that it would take time to work, although McGee and Gibbs really didn’t take a whole lot of persuading to shun DiNozzo on the team. It had been a bit of a disappointment since it hadn’t exactly been much of a challenge for someone of her training and skills.  

She’d wrongly anticipated that having just lost Agent Todd the rest of the MCRT would closed ranks, especially against an outsider. It surprised her, to be honest - since Abby went on and on like a broke record about Gibbs team being just like family, but she’d seen very little evidence of that. Even before her house burning party.  

Having them turn of Agent Meatball had been like taking candy from infants. And that had made it seem like an empty victory.   

As both men stood up to take their leave of her, the jack ass of an FBI agent taunted her about her missed opportunity, “Yeah, Officer David. As we say in the US...you snooze you lose. Have a nice life.”

Deliberately ignoring the string of invectives flung at them in both English and Hebrew, plus a few insults that might have been Arabic thrown in for good measure by the multilingual assassin, the two men left the interrogation room, chuckling at her expense.

~o0o~

Proceeding further down the corridor the two men heard a bloodcurdling shriek of pure unadulterated fury originating from the room they’d so recently departed. Grahame resolved to advise the prison superintendent to watch the Kidon-trained assassin like a hawk. Clearly, she was extremely volatile and thus she was very, very dangerous.

Hal turned to Fornell. “Do you think we need to pre-empt any attempt on her part to use an insanity defence? We should get in first and have her assessed as capable of standing trial?”

“Seriously, it wouldn’t hurt,” Fornell replied, grimacing. “Although I’m not sure that she IS entirely sane.”

Hal rolled his eyes. “She is an assassin, by definition she has a psychopathic personality...but does that make her insane based on the legal definition? I doubt it.”

Fornell considered that for a moment or two as they made their way of the theory that out of the federal penitentiary. “So, you are a proponent, of the view that sociopaths and psychopaths should be excluded from being able to use the insanity defence?” the fibbie inquired curiously.

The AUSA answered promptly. “Yep, absolutely...unless there is also some other mitigating factor that leads to a psychotic break. Like taking drugs or some type of trauma that resulted in them retaliating. But on its own... not just no, hell no! “

He glanced sideways at Tobias he continued, “It isn’t as if she wasn’t aware that what she was doing was wrong when she committed her countless acts of espionage – she was a trained spy.”

Fornell nodded. “True but I can’t help thinking that Eli David bears a lot of blame – he raised her to become a killer. The bastard deliberately sired a child with a Palestinian doctor so he could become a double agent for Mossad. What kind of father does that?”

Hal shook his head. He figured it was Fornell-the- father speaking now, not the Special Agent Fornell who had told David, ‘you snooze, you lose.’

“Hey, I hear what you’re saying, Agent Fornell, but bottom line is that we still need to organise a psychological examination as soon as possible.” He looked at the veteran FBI agent.  “I think we also should look at transferring her from Maryland Women’s Correctional Institution as a matter of urgency. She ‘ll be looking for an opportunity to escape – she needs to be to be in a dedicated high security facility such Bedford Hills.”

Fornell nodded. “Absolutely, she’s going to be desperate to breakout but I have an idea. I’ll contact AD Morrow over at DHS and see if they can take over guarding her in the interim until her trial. After all, Homeland are best placed to secure a Mossad trained spy and assassin.”

AUSA Grahame nodded his understanding. “Good thinking. I hear the weather in Gitmo is nice this time of year.”

His colleague snorted. The weather was never nice in Gitmo in his humble opinion.

~o0o~

Meanwhile, at Chesapeake Correctional Facility, Baltimore.

Jessie looked across at the grim expression of her former partner. Tony had become progressively less chatty over the course of their drive to Baltimore. She knew he was not looking forward to this confrontation any more than she was.

Correction, she WAS looking forward to seeing Senior as she was hoping she’d get the opportunity to give that disgusting piece of garbage a piece of her mind. Said piece of mind might involve threats to his person but as a Lieutenant at Metro PD, of course she wouldn’t make any explicit threat (at least not with any witnesses’ present). However, Jess was very aware that Tony was going to find this confrontation difficult, so for his sake she wasn’t looking forward to him suffering anymore.

She’d tried very hard to convince Tony he should let her come instead of him as his emissary to see what Senior wanted, just like she’d done when she’d persuaded the detestable Dr Stevenson he needed to cooperate with them. Honestly, she saw no good reason why Tony had to be in the same room as his narcissistic, scum sucking sperm donor but Tony had overruled her. He told her he wasn’t afraid of Senior and Jessie knew that no one could ever accuse him of cowardice.

 She also knew that this was the man who used to beat him as a child and break bones whenever he was drunk.  He was the bogie man that haunted her friend’s nightmares, but aside from all that, he’d tried to take Tone’s precious daughter away and sell her. Like she was a prize brood mare.

Coming face to face with Senior was going to bring a helluva lot of emotions to the surface and he had more than enough to contend with already. Tia’s post-traumatic stress disorder had recently been reclassified as complex trauma, not surprisingly, since she had faced the death of her father and for all intents and purposes, the loss of her mother as she knew her. She’d had to move to a new city and getting used to living with two strangers, all of which had been more than enough for a child her age to deal with.

Then came the first abduction where she witnessed a number of people being killed, including that scheming two-faced bitch, Karen who had made friends with her using Buddy, her sweet little Cavalier King Charles Spaniel dog. Plus, Tia saw Tony getting gunned down trying to save her and after he lost consciousness she’d believed he was dead too. The second abduction attempt by that SOB Senior had been the third traumatic event in less than six months and although all things considered, Tia was handling things better than anyone could have expected, she was still one messed up little kid.

She would need therapy and a lot of support in the years to come. That was before you factored in the whole trial and giving evidence, possibly two trials, although they were hopeful that Senior’s minions from the first abduction would plea-bargain and maybe save Tia having to go to court. No one was under any illusions that Senior would try to save his granddaughter from testifying against him by pleading guilty, though. Not unless he was persuaded that it was in his OWN best interests to do so.

The likelihood was though that they faced an acrimonious trial which would be traumatic for them all.  Which was why she was hoping to get some private time to point out to him the benefit of not going through a long trial. After all, Senior was not a young man and stress was probably a bad thing for him as well. Jess hoped she could snatch a minute or two with him on his own to make him see that.

Plus, there was Tia’s mother. Even though Mel-Mae seemed to be making her way back to them, albeit slowly, it was an additional source of anxiety. She and Tony were both greatly concerned that Tia’s hopes had been raised sky high that her mother would recover.  While her progress in trying to communicate was a wonderous event for them all, no one knew really knew at this stage, just how much Mel would be able to claw back of her former life. They’d been told by the doctors bluntly it was unlikely she would ever be the mother that Tia remembered, that her god daughter needed her to be.

Still they had to be grateful what she had achieved so far which was a huge step forward; she’d recognised her daughter and she knew who Jess and Tony were. She was already asking about Dennis but Jessie strongly suspected that Mel already knew he hadn’t survived the crash.

It was early days yet and they had to remain patient but it was fairly obvious that her closed head injury had impacted on her ability to speak. Although at this point in time, while it was pure assumption on their part, Mel did seem to understand what they were saying. Obviously, they wanted it to be so, but understanding simple bedside chats and simple instructions didn’t necessarily mean that she was able to comprehend complex language, conversations or more subtle communications such as being able to interpret nonverbal cues.  

At some point in the next few days, the medical staff would begin administering a battery of medical, cognitive and neuropsychological testing but as they explained, they wanted to let her stabilise for few more days. To clear up her urinary tract infection and allow her to recover from the effects of the grand mal seizures she had suffered prior to her first attempts to communicate with Tia.

 The medical staff were optimistic that all the passive muscle exercises performed by Jess, Tony and the volunteers (recruited by Jimmy) while she was in a coma would at make her physical rehabilitation easier. She had no significant contractures of her limbs or hands and had maintained her muscle mass pretty much, even though she had lost weight. Her skin integrity was good, thankfully she had no pressure sores - so that was to the good, too.

Once she was free of the current urinary tract infection, the docs said she should be even more alert.

Yet as hopeful as that all sounded, it was a far cry from her being able to recover enough to care for Tia once more. It could easily be years before she was ready to take that step, if ever. So, the waiting was stressful for the trio who loved her and wanted her to make a full recovery. Jess as her BFF, albeit one that had been forced to let her go ten years ago. Tony, her former lover and the father of her child, carrying around all the associated guilt surrounding what other saw as him abandoning her. Plus, his pain at knowing she had married someone else and made a new life that didn’t include him. And finally, Tia, her little girl, desperately wanting her mother back the way she was before the accident had occurred which had irrevocably changed all four of their lives.

Glancing across at her friend as they pulled into the prison parking lot on East Madison Street, she noted some tell-tale signs of stress and anger, subtle though they were and wondered if she had made a mistake. Tony had wanted to let Senior rot in jail but she had convinced him that he must have some sort of plan that could potentially threaten them, especially Tia. So, the prudent course was to hear him out and then take whatever steps were necessary to thwart the prick; at which point Tony had immediately agreed with her.

Jess had belatedly realised that he would agree to anything if he felt that his beloved daughter was in danger and she made a promised to herself not ever use that fact to manipulate him again, even if it had been unintentional. Tone already heaped a mountain of guilt on himself for what had happened to Tia when the truth was he wasn’t and never would be responsible for the actions of his father... no NOT his father, his sperm donor.    

Well they were here now, and after going through the rigmarole of having to sign in and surrender their weapons, they were led to a room where they could have this unpleasant confrontation with some privacy. Now if she could just persuade the prison guard and Tone to step outside so she could have a little tête-à-tête with the pile of steaming, stinking crap, she would be ecstatic.

Waiting for the prisoner to arrive, she looked at Tony and saw he was barely containing his anger. Few people seemed to realise that he possessed a vicious temper since he mostly managed to keep it locked down tight, showing the world the persona of a jokester and class clown instead. But his NCIS colleagues never seemed to understand it was façade – a convincing one she granted, but still just a façade. And after all, some of the most brilliant comedic talents of their time used humour to hide behind.

Greats such as Robin William, John Belushi, Peter Sellers, John Cleese, Richard Pryor all were successfully able to hide their own personal demons from the world (if sadly, not themselves) behind a constant and exhausting barrage of humour and jokes. And when that didn’t stop their demons from pursuing them, they self-medicated aggressively.

With Tony, he used his job to self-medicate, to bury his personal demons down deep and to an extent he was successful. Some people would argue however that being a workaholic wasn’t exactly healthy but Jess was of the opinion as a cop that it was probably the lesser of two evils. After everything he had gone through in his life, T could so easily have become a drunk or drug addict like his parents or become a petty criminal... even a serial killer.

 Jess had of course seen the evidence of what he’d endured as a child - it wasn’t pretty. Just because he hadn’t grown up in a crack house instead of Long Island, didn’t mean that he couldn’t have chosen a path that was dark and destructive. One where he lashed out at those individuals who were weaker than him as a way to deal with his own pain.

No, instead of lashing out at others, Tone had turned his anger, guilt and hatred inward. He’d directed it at himself choosing to use his talents to try to help others.

His undercover skills which he’d learnt very early on to hide his parent’s alcoholism and the abuse that their drinking caused him, was channelled into his undercover work as a cop. His impressive investigative skills were used to save people... because he’d been unable to save himself.

But finally, with Tia in his life again, Jessie was hoping that her unconditional love was the key, that it had the power to help him to heal even as he helped her.

 First though, they just had to make sure that Senior was out of their lives for good so they could all move on... so they could look to the future instead of living behind a fortress.  Granted, their home was comfortable...very comfortable, but for all that it was comfortable it was still a prison and she knew that Tony didn’t want that kind of upbringing for his little girl.

She couldn’t blame him, she didn’t want that for Tia either, but they had to be practical, had to make the best of the situation and keep her safe.  That remained their number one priority.

There was a lot riding on the meeting today!

As Senior was escorted in, Jess studied him critically. It had been several months since she’d last seen him when detectives had questioned him after he’d drugged her goddaughter’s nanny/slash bodyguard, Megan Jardine and tried unsuccessfully to kidnap Tia. Back then he’d been charismatic if slimy, exuding power and arrogance out of every pore. The personification of the successful business tycoon, even though it was nothing more than smoke and mirrors. Senior was nothing more than a moderately successful shyster, exceptionally talented at parting naïve individuals, including wealthy heiresses and dowagers out of their millions but a con man.

Even savvy businessmen and women were not immune to his ability to pull the wool over their eyes, he played them like a maestro. Yet when it came to him investing his ill-gotten gains in businesses, stocks and schemes, the man was dumber that a box of rocks.  No... really!

Everything he financed or invested in, sooner or later went belly up. The man was a financial moron. Still his urbane millionaire persona always got him out of trouble. After all, he could always bed some lonely, wealthy widow or spinster, conning her out of her inheritance.

 However, looking at him now, based upon his current mien, Jessie doubted he could woo a desperately hungry alley cat with a plate of lobster.

Far from the debonair Silver Fox (the drug sales representative, Lauren Hendrix’s description, not Jess’) clad in a sinfully expensive designer suit and handmade leather shoes who was arrested hanging around the Ladies Bathroom, DiNozzo Senior was a mess. He had bags under his eyes, the tan that was carefully cultivated from hanging out with the rich and famous in expensive resorts, was gone. His complexion now was sallow, highly unflattering.

 His previously impeccably well-coiffed hair was in disarray – long, lank and greasy, in dire need of a hairdresser’s skills. Plus, the orange overalls he wore was highly unbecoming, although, truth to tell, Jess had never seen anyone who looked good in a set of prison overall.

 All of which was a far cry from the rich playboy image he usually presented to the world. Even the previously proudly erect bearing was gone, his shoulders were rounded, and he seemed to have shrunk in on himself, slumped. She wouldn’t be surprised if he had dropped quite a bit of weight, since she suspected his epicurean leanings were bound to have found fault with the less than appetizing prison fare, although the shapeless prison uniform hid a multitude of sins.

 As Lawless evaluated their adversary with cynical expertise, Senior’s equally practise eye regarded Jess, rating her considerable assets almost unconsciously. Obviously, she would hold no serious interest for him - she was a hard- working cop lacking a fortune for him to squander.

That was supposing she was interested in a bottom-feeding child abuser like Senior. Which she wasn’t!

At least not in the way that he would wish for.

She was interested in him, but only in the sense that she wanted to disembowel him with her bare hands, then watch him suffer a slow painful death from blood loss or septicaemia. Since that obviously wasn’t an option here, she would have to settle for messing with his mind and putting the fear of God into him, instead.

 But timing was key...good things come to those who wait and she was prepared to see what his agenda was first.

Senior ‘s stare flickered momentarily across toward T, his attitude dismissive, contemptuous. Possibly because Tony had opted to wear a pair of jeans and a leather jacket for the showdown rather than one of his high-end suits. Personally, she loved Tony in his jeans which showed off his butt to perfection and the much-loved leather jacket was Tia’s favourite as well as Tony. If he’d chosen to wear a suit instead, it would have been his way of hiding himself behind formality, shoring up his self-esteem via designer labels.

She wasn’t saying he didn’t look mighty fine in his tailored suits, crisp shirts and silk ties, he looked might fine. BUT, the reason why he felt he needed to wear them was why Jess was pleased he’d decided to dress less formally.

Wearing less formal clothing showed he didn’t feel the need to impress his shithead father – rather it was of a fuck you statement, and Jess felt it was a far healthier one, if long overdue in the delivery.  It was one that most sons got to administer to the old man much earlier on in their lives, i.e. as teenagers, but then again, that was hardly Tone’s fault if he’d never had the opportunity. Senior had after all disowned him when he was twelve.

 And HONESTLY, speaking that phrase, or even just thinking it still made her seethe with an almost homicidal anger. To disown a child was tantamount to suggesting that he or she were a mere possession that could be sloughed off like exfoliating dead skin, which was a nuisance or irritation.

 Children weren’t possessions that were owned by their parents and discarded like trash. They were precious gifts that should be cherished which parents were entrusted with, but they didn’t belong to them like a watch or a piece of property.

She felt an overpowering urge to kick DiNozzo Senior in the nuts -  the jerk should never have been able to sire a child. He truly didn’t deserve to have a son like Tony, someone who wanted to make the world a better place and help others. No wonder he was such a severe disappointment to Senior – Tony was everything he abhorred, everything he took great pride in disparaging.

Tone was honest, ethical, he had empathy for others, was self-effacing and he cared about others – qualities that Senior knew nothing about. He only cared about himself, his wealth, his needs, his ability to con the next moron out of their money without shame or remorse. He may describe himself as an entrepreneur but Jess knew he was a conman, a sociopathic shyster regardless.      

Rendering him sterile seemed like a kindness to any future credulous females he might hook up with, should he ever get out of prison before he died, which she hoped was an extremely remote chance. Although, there were always a naïve female guard who might fall for his sob story and even though it was strictly forbidden, have an affair with him, believing his incarceration was the result of a miscarriage of justice.  

And that wasn’t as ridiculous as it sounded. The shitbag was a conman and a womaniser after all. Some women were dumber than a box of rocks when it came to guys, especially ones who could charm their way into their pants. Frankly, it made Jess want to slap ‘them’, to give them a damned good shake to make ‘them’ see sense! ‘ _T_ _hem” being all the daft, asinine women who let men con them because they didn’t use the common-sense God gave them._

Why was it that so many of her gender were attracted to the so-called ‘bad boys’ and why did they believe that ‘they‘ could train/reform them when everyone had failed?

 What on earth made them think that they had a snowball’s chance in Hell of changing anyone but themselves.

Maybe they should enrol themselves in a support group for gullible women who believed they could fix ‘their man’.

Shrugging and putting aside Seniors womanising, Jess contemplated the chances of him getting out of jail anytime soon, which obviously would threaten Tia’s safety. While the minimum sentence imposed for abduction could be as little as three years in some states, Tony was pushing for Senior to be charged with multiple federal counts, including human trafficking of a minor, which when abduction was involved, section 208 of the criminal code stipulated a minimum sentence of between three and 11 years be imposed. However, if the person kidnapped was under the age of 14, a minimum sentence of five years was imposed.

 Tony was also pressuring the US Attorney to charge Senior with sex trafficking - seeing that Senior’s intend was for Tia to become a child bride against her will and that money had changed hands. Section 209 of the criminal code imposed a life imprisonment sentence with the possibility of parole if kidnapping to commit sexual crimes was involved.

Oh yeah, Jess understood what Tony was trying to achieve - keeping the scumbag in prison until he dropped off the perch of old age.

 He and Fornell were hassling the FBI, trying to get any of Senior’s henchmen from the first kidnapping attempt to testify against him regarding his involvement. This would mean that they could add charges of kidnapping and unlawful incarceration of a federal agent to the list of crimes he’d been charged with already.  

While Jessie understood what Tony was trying to achieve, she felt that it would just be easier to ensure that the other prisoners knew that Senior had attempted to sell his own granddaughter into sexual slavery and that he’d physically abused his own son.

 Prisoners were an odd bunch, some crimes gave inmates a certain cachet while others, such as those involving children were despised, as were the people who committed them.

He likely wouldn’t survive long once it was known what he’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition of Complex Trauma:  
> The term complex trauma describes both children’s exposure to multiple traumatic events, often of an invasive, interpersonal nature, and the wide-ranging, long-term impact of this exposure.


	45. Practise What You Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Morrow's thoughts on the whole crisis facing NCIS and Senior learns not to underestimate Jess.

 

Tom Morrow, Assistant Director of DHS hung up his phone, contemplating his conversation with Special Agent Fornell vis-à-vis the situation with Ziva David. Naturally, Homeland had been following the whole debacle rather closely since her acts of espionage threatened national security, in which they obviously had a vested interest. He’d also been following the fiasco for more personal reasons – to wit, NCIS had once upon a time been his baby - before soon to be ex-director Vance and the former Director Shepard had been appointed by the powers that be.

What the hell they’d been thinking, when in their ultimate wisdom, they decided to appoint two successive candidates that clearly, had been PC selections to the job. Looking at the pair, it was pretty clear to him that they’d each been chosen more for their age, gender (Shepard) or race (Vance) as for their suitability and or experience to hold such a responsible position. Cynical...maybe but still true What was also indisputable was that both appointees had an intimate and therefore dubious relationship with Eli David

Plus, in the case of Shepard at least, she a very personal score to settle, regarding her father’s death and the person she blamed and a determination to abuse her position of power to get revenge.

 In Morrow’s opinion she’d done a truly grave disservice to other female federal agents when she used her office to go after Rene Benoit. It played right into the hands of the misogynistic powermongers who argued that females were simply ‘too emotional’ to be capable of leading an entire agency. Tom suspected it would be a damned long time before another female director was appointed at NCIS or any other federal law enforcement agency, for that matter.

While Vance hadn’t done any favours for agents who weren’t from a stereotypical White Anglo-Saxon Protestant background, with his own less than subtle cosying up to the now disgraced Assistant Director of Mossad. His overweening ambition to end his already impressive career as a cabinet minister or presidential advisor, while personally a laudable one, and no doubt aspired to by other colleagues too, was also his Achille’s heel. For someone who prided himself on being an intellectual, Vance was a real dumbass.

It was untenable, for a raft of reasons, but first and foremost because of his identity swap with the real Leon Vance back when he had attended the Naval College in Annapolis pre-1991. The’ Real Leon Vance’ actually swapped places with Tyler Keith Owen, a poor black kid from the wrong side of town, switching places with his best buddy, Leon who’d sustained an eye injury - a detached retina - during a college boxing match. That one punch had cost Vance his dream of a career in Naval Intelligence and Owen had then switched places with his best friend, desperate for an education.

Of course, Director Vance had no idea that his secret (that he was really Tyler Keith Owen) was the worst kept secret in Intelligence circles. Which made no sense that he didn’t know, since he was supposed to be way smarter than the average Fed, but particularly as the director he knew how stringent the security checks were for agent to get hired. So, he should have realised that to be appointed as a director of a federal law enforcement entity dealing with highly classified Intelligence and counterintelligence material and missions, the vetting process would be of the fine-toothed variety.

Sure, Leon had done a pretty impressive job of pulling off the identity switch, but it didn’t hold up to the scrutiny that was brought to bear for the top job. It honestly hadn’t taken the CIA and NSA long to pick up the discrepancy.

What was odd and galling to Tom was that despite the identity fraud, SecNav appointed him as director of NCIS anyway.

Frankly, it made him vulnerable to being blackmailed, since should his identity fraud be made public, Leon would go away for a very long time.  But that worked both ways - he was also the perfect patsy for ruthless people in power (such as SecNav) to have sitting in the director’s chair, since ultimately, he would be extremely biddable.  If he proved to be difficult or uncooperative, Vance only had to be threatened with exposure to bring the director to heel.

Ironically, the I.D. fraud was how Vance aka Owens had come to be recruited to become a federal agent in the first place. At a time when resources were stretched to their limits, the NIS agent who found him and recruited him for an intelligence mission had identified his suitability for the mission because he had no dependants, wouldn’t be missed, was a lone wolf and was qualified for the mission. The report by the agent who recruited him also stated that...”He also had 'inconsistencies' in his background that Vance preferred they did not explore.”

In other words, they’d know way before hiring him about the identity swap and used it as leverage to recruit him.

 Truly it pained Tom to see NCIS tainted by two such inferior, morally bankrupt directors; it had definitely weakened the agency that he’d proudly lead for a number of years. Sometimes, he regretted leaving NCIS, especially seeing the calibre of people who’d been appointed in his wake.

But ultimately, he’d left because he’d felt hemmed in by the political machinations that were going on under the surface there. Particularly with Sec Nav who permitted his favourites, like Jethro Gibbs to basically do as they damn well pleased - the law they were supposed to be upholding -  be damned. He’d been shocked when he discovered that Gibbs had (just prior to being hired as an NIS agent) committed first degree murder. He’d killed the man he believed to be responsible for his first wife and daughter’s tragic deaths while they’d been witnesses under the protective custody of NIS.

When he’d learned of Gibbs’ criminal background he’d been appalled that he’d been hired, but when he tried to get rid of him the previous Sec Nav - with the backing of some higher ups, had ordered him to stand down. Apparently, it suited their purposes to have someone like Gibbs who would stop at nothing to get revenge, working at the agency.

 Over the years, he’d become their go-to-guy to use for wet work and black ops. While he thought his secret (that he assassinated Pedro Hernandez for personal revenge) was safely buried, it wasn’t. In fact., like Leon, it could be used to control him when or if the need arose. 

And it would be, that much Tom was sure about. Whenever TPTB needed him to do something, immoral, illegal, unethical and distasteful and should he ever refuse, they would have no scruples about calling in their chips. 

Having criminals within their midst but particularly in leadership roles  - Gibbs as team lead catching other killers and Leon as an associate director - didn’t sit right, they weren’t the Central Intelligence Agency  So in the end, after talking it over with his wife, Lynnette, Morrow had decided he needed to get out from under these people asap.

When the offer came from Homeland Security he’d jumped at the chance, relieved to have left all the bullshit from NCIS behind him. He left and never looked back or second guessed his decision to go...until now.

Now looking at the debacle with the Mossad liaison who spied on the US, he had to admit that if he’d still been the head of the agency, Ziva David would never have been appointed to the MCRT. Hell, he wouldn’t even have had her as a liaison in the Counter-Intelligence department which would have been a much more logical fit.

Letting her become a liaison was just plain crazy. It would be as dumb as inviting a fox to share the henhouse with your prizewinning hens. A spy and an assassin was always go to be first and foremost a dangerous and destructive predator and anyone who thought otherwise was an idiot or prepared to sell out their own country for political and personal gain.  The $64,000 question was, which category did Jenny Shepard and Leon Vance fall into?

Of course, when Lynnette had caught him second guessing his decision to leave NCIS she had chided him firmly. She pointed out that someone as ruthless as Eli David, who had decided to assassinate Vance and AD Jerome Craig to further his own ends, would have thought nothing of offing her husband, to make sure his daughter was embedded into NCIS. He’d had to hand it to her, she had an uncanny knack of being able to see to the crux of a situation; something she put down to having survived the education of their four children and the machinations of numerous PTA committees over the years.

Sighing, he stood up from his comfortable chair and moved out from behind his desk, stretching as he walked toward his coffee maker. Intent on re-filling his cup, he considered the Davids - both were under lock and key, and both were still highly dangerous individuals. The truth was that when you have a predator backed into a corner, with nowhere to go, that was when they were at their most dangerous and unpredictable.

Tobias Fornell was right, Ziva David did not belong in a federal penitentiary. It was merely a matter of time before she attacked and lives were lost. Fornell had assumed, wrongly, that the DHS would transfer her to Guantanamo Bay but housing an Israeli female with a predominantly, if not exclusively male population, who were mostly radicalised Muslims terrorists and spies was a really dumb assed move. There were better, if more shadowy options available, especially designed to hold the type of prisoner like Ziva David who was lethal to have in custody and was a threat to the security of the United States.

And Fornell was right that she would probably make her move when they tried to transport her.  It wasn’t just Ziva who would try to make a break for it – several groups, including certain elements within the CIA would give their eye teeth to have her working for them, despite her crimes against the US. The way they had recruited the arms dealer, Rene Benoit to work for them showed the CIA had little if any scruples.

And unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones – there were a bunch of shadowy and morally reprehensible organisations that weren’t at all squeamish about breaking the law or even concerned with causing collateral damage, including the loss of US citizen’s lives... if THEY decided it was justified.

Planning would have to be flawless.

Putting down his empty coffee cup he directed his executive assistant, Anne-Maria to request an urgent audience with his own director. As he waited on word of a slot, he allowed the father in him to mourn the child that had been sacrificed to her father’s outrageous ambition and greed for power. It was not a pretty future.

 With the number and severity of charges Ziva David was facing, if convicted – and she would be, Tom had no doubt about that -  she would either be given the death penalty or effectively spend the rest of her days languishing in a supermax for spies and enemies of the state. There would be little to no avenues for appeal, few if any recreational or vocational outlets to fill the intervening years and no chance of getting time off for good behaviour.

Morrow wondered which of the two options was the harsher sentence.  Personally, he’d probably prefer the death penalty but that was just him.

Anne Marie buzzed his office intercom, interrupting his bleak musing. Call him old fashion but he preferred the intercom to using Instant Messaging.

She announced,” The Director said he can see you in five minutes, Sir.”

Thanking her, he departed and made his way to the top floor of Langley to give his boss a sitrep on the fiasco that would end up taking down yet another director with 3 years. While they hadn’t moved on him, forcing him out just yet – the death of Jerome Craig (and what the hell had Vance been thinking, dragging Craig over to Israel to play footsie with Mossad anyway) meant that his dismissal was on hold. After the State funeral and a suitable period of mourning, he would be removed from his position – he was a Dead Man Walking, they all knew it.

Even Vance - and if he didn’t, he damn-well should!

Tom wondered if Leon Vance had thought about the irony of his situation? Eli David had obviously taken a leaf of former NIS Special Agent Riley McCallister’s book, Leon’s handler and Former NIS Special Agent, Whitney Sharp who’d recruited him for his first mission for NIS. Except it wasn’t only supposed to be Leon’s first mission, but also his last. McCallister and Sharpe had intended that he would die, making it look like the Russians loomed as a much as a bigger threat to the United States than they were.  

A fake mission created specifically to revive Riley’s flagging career prospects when the truth was that McCallister’s expertise was Soviet Russia and the USSR in 1991 was falling apart, which effectively made McCallister irrelevant, a rusty old anachronism.

It was ironic that the mission where he was meant to die, had ended up with Eli not only saving his life and earning his undying loyalty but Eli gave credit for the kill to Leon, instantly making him, not McCallister a hero. He went on to become a constant thorn in his former handler’s side – and his enmity.

Now in 2009, nearly two decades later Eli had used a similar tactic, arranging to kill Leon and his 2IC and using their deaths to advance his own political agenda.  His goal had been to promote a hard-line stance by the USA on terrorists because he planned to set up Hamas to take the blame for the assassination when his own Kidon assassin had carried out at his behest. Having thwarted McCallister and Sharpe’s suicide plan twenty years ago, he ended up using it to further his own agenda. Now that was irony!    

Sighing melancholically, Tom shrugged mentally, knowing that sentiment was considered a weakness in his job.  The harsh truth was that Ziva David’s destiny had been written long before he stepped away from NCIS. Eli David was the one who had effectively written his sole-surviving off-spring’s death knell long before she’d even been recruited by Mossad.

 It was tragic but it was what it was. There was nothing he could do about it.

~o0o~

Jess’ contemplation of the vagaries of prison inmates was rudely interrupted as   Senior sat down at the metal table and the guard who could have been mistaken for a brick outhouse shackled him so he could reach Tony or herself if he had a mind to.

She wasn’t too proud to admit to being totally creeped out when Senior smiled suavely at her, although not surprised that he ignored his son and made a pass at her – even despite the graveness of his current situation.

 “I’m afraid I’m at a loss, I don’t remember having the pleasure. I would definitely have remembered if I’d been introduced to such a stunningly beautiful woman as you, my Dear.”

Jess smirked, shaking her head at the cheesiness of his pickup line before introducing herself to him. “Lieutenant Jessie Lawless, Metro PD. You’ll excuse me if I refrain from saying I’m charmed, since that would be a lie. The truth is that you repulse me, _Mister_ DiNozzo”

Senior’s eyes widened and he glanced over at Tony angrily before he managed to get his mask of affability set firmly back into place.

As he was about to inform her that he wouldn’t talk to her, on the advice of his lawyer, the statuesque brunette beat him to the punch.

“Of course, Lieutenant is my professional designation, however I’m not here in my official capacity. I’m here because I’m also Tony’s former partner from the Philadelphia Police Department and his friend.”

“Best friend,” interspersed Tone gravely and Jess flushed with pleasure.

“His best friend,” she amended, trying to blush. Badass police lieutenants didn’t blush. “Plus, I am Antonia Jessica Mae’s godmother, a role I take very seriously.”

Senior paled as he processed all that information, along with the implicit threat therein before replying, “I’m sure that you do take that role seriously, Ms Lawless but this is a meeting that I requested between my son and myself. We have private family business that needs to be discussed. I’m sure you understand.”

Jess gave him her lieutenant’s glare, reserved for especially dumbass baby detectives or criminals who thought they were smarter than she was. “Lieutenant Lawless,” she corrected sternly and Tony grinned.  He loved badass Jess!

She glared at Senior for several moments which seemed to stretch on interminably before deigning to respond to his previous gambit.

“I’m sorry Mister DiNozzo, I’m not sure to whom you are referring. It is my understanding that you have no offspring, not since you disowned Tony when he was twelve years old.” She said, her voice dripping with saccharine sweetness which made Tony try to get her attention, knowing how close she was to losing her temper.

 When he was close to the edge, he became ice cold and she became nauseatingly sweet.

Ignoring his attempts to get her attention she continued, “And by the way, MISTER DiNozzo, maybe you can enlighten me because I’m curious.  Just what kind of monster would disown a child who is only twelve years old. What could he have possibly done to deserve such unmitigated malice?

“Did he squander your inheritance and that of his mother? No, hang on - you did that all on your own.”

Senior shot an evil look at Tony who just stared back at him implacably. 

Jess meanwhile was on a roll and it would probably take act of God to halt her tirade. She realised she was probably not helping them achieve their goal of finding out what his Plan C was. And Tony was sure there was one.

According to Tony, Senior always had a Plan B and C. He even a Plan D, E and F so that when the shit hit the fan, as it inevitably did with his crappy judgement, he’d have contingencies in place to get his butt out of the firing line. So, he was confident that Senior’s dumbass Plan B -  personally kidnapping Tia was not his last-ditch effort. He would have other plans in place... just in case.

 With that in mind, maybe it wasn’t smart to goad him like this but she just couldn’t seem to stop.

“So, Mister DiNozzo, did Tony con countless employees who had served your father’s company with unfailing loyalty, out of their 401k retirement savings and promptly lose it all in questionable schemes? No wait...that was all you too. “

Tone smirked at her sarcasm, his eyes alight with mischief. _And deal lord,_ she thought, _he was gorgeous when he smiled ...and did she just think that? Bad Jessie, bad..._ because she knew exactly what he was thinking. And no, it wasn’t some damned romantic love unrequited crap _... and a pox on Jimmy Palmer for messing with her head like this_. It was time to get her stupid crush firmly back under control – past time.

This wasn’t some stupid romance novel – it was real life and acting on her feelings would end up hurting everyone she loved.

No, Tone’s amusement was all because before they arrived she’d lectured him sternly, senior training partner to junior partner on the importance of not losing his cool with Senior. Of playing a waiting game. Of giving that douche-bag  sperm donor of his enough rope to hang himself with so they could find out what his end game was.

And then she’d waltzed in here and proceeded to ignore her own advice...damned good advice too.

But she clapped eyes on the disgusting piece of garbage and she couldn’t help herself. It all came spewing out of her mouth like vomit.

All she could see was her friend – her best friend as a child. All the many photo’s that were aged by time. See all the broken bones, the bruises, the cuts, the stitches. All the ugly scars that littered his body, all due to his father who had neglected and abused his own flesh and blood and then disowned him like he was a piece of garbage.

It made her want to strike out at him so badly; to let him know what it felt like to be used as a punching bag. But she couldn’t do that here, so instead she let her mouth do the attacking. Putting all the hatred she was capable of feeling for another human being into her Lieutenant’s-you’re-in-deep-shit, asshole glare, she lashed out at Senior verbally.

 “Ah yes, I know what it was, it was because he was a drunkard and a damned vicious one – beat you up and broke your bones, plus he was verbally abusive to you.  In fact, he was such a monstrous brute that he was forced to have a personal physician on permanent retainer to patch up all your boo boos and set your broken bones. Oh, my bad...that wasn’t Tony it was you who did that to your son, asshole. “

Now Senior looked angry and more than a little alarmed. Probably because there had always been an unspoken if not an explicit understanding between himself and Tony (just as there was with all child abusers) that he was never to tell anyone about the abuse.

The SOB, like others of his ilk, relied on many factors to ensure his victim’s silence. First and foremost was the misplaced love and loyalty that children were schooled to feel for their parents, plus the guilt that the abuser ingrained in their psyche that it was the child’s fault for making them angry. They relied upon the fear and the guilt that the abused child felt, warning that if they ever told anyone about being abused that the parent/carer would be taken away and put in jail.

Believing that it was their fault that their parent lost their temper and abused them, children often believed that their parent shouldn’t be punished if the fault was theirs.  So, they remained mute about the abuse and tried not to be bad so they didn’t make their abuser angry, not realising that they could be perfect angels, hell they could act like a corpse and their abuse would find some damned excuse to rationalise beating them up.

And then there was the fear that these sick fucks played up – that _I might be a monster but if I’m in jail, who’s gonna take care of you?_ Kids were highly impressionable and story books and movies of suffering orphans enduring terrible abuse made   the idea of sending a parent, especially a sole parent like Senior to prison, a terrifying one. The thing was that far from hideously deformed monsters with two heads and foaming at the mouth, most child abusers were highly manipulative, even charming to the world at large, able to hide their depravity in plain sight. They played upon their victims’ fear because in many respects they were lay psychologists, able to get into their victims’ head and mess with it majorly.

In some ways, Jess acknowledged that they shared a great deal in common with con artists, including an ability to hide their true colours from other people, aside from their victims. They also had a despicable ability to cause their victims to feel shame and guilt which ensured that the victims remained silent, not willing to admit that they had been abused/swindled. That expertise allowed abusers to go unpunished.

In Senior’s cause, he used his ability to manipulate people he saw as weak, (including his own child) to hurt people for his own self- gratification.

Jess felt sick to her stomach to be in the same room as this disgusting piece of shit as she flashed a look at Tony who was engaged in a silent staring competition with his abuser. It was Senior who finally broke contact, looking surprised that Tone had been able to outstare him.

 His focus towards Jessie was an excuse to have looked away - although none of them were fooled that he’d lost that battle of wills. He smiled, though it was a brittle one. He was clearly rattled.

 “It seems that my son has been spinning some fairly outrageous works of fiction, my dear. He is a compulsive liar, I’m afraid. You really can’t believe a word he says.”

“So... what...you didn’t disown him when he was twelve?” She countered sweetly.

“No. Of course I did not,” Senior stated earnestly.

“So, this document, filed by your lawyer, Mario Rossi of Burton, Payne and Rossi, petitioning the court of New York for the termination of your rights and responsibilities as the father of Anthony David DiNozzo, aged 12 years and 1 month on August 6th, 1985 is what? Perhaps it is a forgery that Tony has “persuaded” the court to put into their records to defame you.”

Senior flinched almost imperceptibly but she’d seen it and pressed on. “Naturally it was denied. There isn’t a legal avenue for disowning a child, unless you give them up for adoption, which would have meant that your abuse would have been brought to light when he assessed by a doctor you didn’t own. Something you simply couldn’t allow.

‘As to your attempt to disown him, you were informed by the court that you were obligated to financially support your son until he was legally an adult. Even then, you chose to disown him symbolically. You disowned him emotionally, physically, psychologically and socially.”

Jessie thought the old- fashioned phrase, moral turpitude summed up Anthony DiNozzo Senior’s character and actions pretty well.  The whole notion of disownment of a child was archaic, not to mention anathema to most decent folk, compared with the alternative of surrendering said child for adoption.  And even giving up a child for adoption when you had the means to support them was frowned upon in civilised circles such as the ones Senior moved in.

But disownment was more reminiscent of some sociopathic Mafia Don in Sicily, than a con man... _wait, my bad...a_  ‘business tycoon’ from Long Island who relied upon his trustworthy image to wheel and deal.

And thinking about it, Jess was surprised that his ludicrous attempt to use an archaic law hadn’t set off red flags, if not the wrath of the child welfare authorities and the removal of twelve-year-old Tony from Senior’s custody. Something smelt rotten in the state of Denmark and she suspected that some rather large amounts of money had changed hands at that time. To be honest she preferred the explanation that there had been corrupt and greedy individuals who’d been paid to look the other way to the other alternatives. That there were utterly clueless and incompetent individuals in the Child Welfare office or worse, people who just didn’t give a shit about kids at risk.

“I fulfilled my financial and legal obligations to my son – certainly never neglected him or abused him for that matter,” Senior insisted self-righteously, breaking into her musings.

Jess snorted derisively at that outrageous statement.  Oh, the first part was true enough – Senior was forced to ‘fulfil his financial and legal obligations – basically paying for Tone’s schooling until he turned eighteen. Plus, his symbolic and physical disownment, while not legally or financial binding had had one unforeseen benefit for her best friend. From the age of twelve the physical abuse had ceased since Tony had never returned to the family home in Long Island.

However, the symbolic disownment had still left him with extra emotional scars, deep ones and it had seemingly cut him off from other members of the DiNozzo clan – his cousin Pete, his Uncle Vincenzo and Aunt Marcella who had observed the unofficial disownment. Though, Jess figured, if they’d caved so easily and turned their back on twelve-year-old Tony, they were probably not good people  to start with and he was better off without them.

As for the second part of his declaration, Senior was just a lying sack of excrement. Perhaps seeing her cynicism that she hadn’t bothered to mask, he offered up even more lies, trying desperately to extricate himself from this unforeseen hiccup to his plan C. 

“Anthony always was a mentally disturbed child and pathological liar. God knows, his mother and I tried to help him but in the end, he drove her into an early grave, God rest her soul.” He crossed himself piously.

“I had no other choice but to sever all ties with him.  I feared that he may harm me. The psychiatrists we consulted told us he had psychopathic tendencies and suggested he be institutionalised. “ Senior retorted, managing to somehow look both martyred and pensive as he made his speech.

Too bad for him that Jessie had his measure, although she could see why he managed to con so many supposedly well- educated, intelligent people out of their money.

Tony laughed outright at that claim of his sperm donor. “I guess all the psychological testing and exhaustive background checks before I was hired as a federal agent must have missed that rather large elephant in the room,” he declared sarcastically. “Plus, all the psychological evaluations and the polygraphs, I’ve had to take over the years.”

Jessie nodded seriously. “Not to mention all of those attorneys defending their scum of the earth clients who would have given their eye teeth to have used  information like that to discredit you as a witness.” She widened her eyes in mock shock. “Damn it. I’ll bet if Mike Macaluso had known that his legal team had stuffed up big time at a chance to destroying your credibility, the guy who almost singlehandedly brought him and his organisation to their knees, heads would have rolled...literally AND figuratively.”

Instantly, Senior looked shocked and horrified. “YOU gave testimony AGAINST the Macaluso clan, Junior?”

Tony shrugged.

“You. Stupid. Fool! Don’t you realise how dangerous that was?” Running his hand though his formerly well-coiffed silver hair, he glared at Tony, aghast.

“Did you ever stop to think for one minute about the consequences of your actions? You could have gotten me killed!  My companies had dealings with the  Mob’s legitimate businesses up and down the East Coast, especially in Baltimore. If they’d ever made the connection between us, he could have put a hit out on me.”

Senior drew in a deep breath before something else seemed to occur to him.  “Not to mention that when Macaluso when to prison, all his legitimate businesses went under. You cost me a fortune, boy!”

While Jess hadn’t expected Senior to express genuine concern for Tony’s welfare, and if he had done so she would have known it was fake, she had thought that he might be impressed, albeit grudgingly, by Tony’s accomplishments. After all, taking down the Macaluso clan was a huge feat; it even served as a case-study in many law enforcement colleges around the country.

That said, Jess had been completely unprepared for the revelations that Senior had dealings with the Mafia, even ‘if’ they were only with the legit side of their business, not that she believed that for a minute. Didn’t the idiot know that The Mob invested in businesses like Senior’s in order to launder their dirty money and therefore the money was tainted? She gave herself a mental shaking.

Yeah –  of course he did! He just didn’t care that the money was earned at the cost of other peoples’ blood and suffering. Senior only cared that he’d lost money and that his own ass might have been a target of a hit. What a sorry excuse for a human being he was.

However, she wasn’t surprised that almost his first thought was that he could have been in danger or that the downfall of Macaluso’s empire hurt him financially. Douche-bag!

Wonder what he’d say if she told him that because of herself and Tone, Mike Macaluso was dead, recaptured after he escaped prison.     

Tony was trying to attract Jessie’s attention unobtrusively, but she deliberately avoided looking in his direction.

Instead, she focused on her prey, snorting derisively. “So, to your assertion that you never abused Tone... your saying that all those photographs of the horrific physical injuries you inflicted and were assiduously documented by members of your own household staff that I’ve seen, those are faked?”

Senior flinched and they both watched the sickly colour drain out of his face. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he reeled from the unexpected blow she landed.

“All the tape recordings of your pet physician threatening your son not to tell anyone that you were an abusive monster who had injured him every time you got rip snortingly drunk - I guess those are fake too?” She taunted him before he smiled, like a shark.

“Well of course they were, my dear. Can I call you Jessica? Lieutenant is such a official form of address for such an exquisitely beautiful woman.”

Jess gave him a stink eye, impervious to his flattery. “You can call me Jessica, a name I loathe, by the way, but no, Mister DiNozzo, you MAY NOT call me Jessica.  And formality is just fine as far as I’m concerned. I **am** Lieutenant Lawless and we are not friends, nor will we ever be, just so you know!”

The cop smirked inwardly. By polite convention, most people would have agreed to his request even if it was not okay with them but then, Senior was very good at manipulation. Still if he thought he could charm her or mess with her head, he had another thing coming. As a side benefit, her refusal to acquiesce to his request most definitely caught the douche-bag off guard. Jess doubted it happened to him all that often.

“Ah...well...right,” he stumbled momentarily before hastily trying to disguise his gross miscalculation (although Senior would probably call it a misstep)  with a deflection. “As to photos and recordings, most assuredly they are fake. Junior is well known for his propensity for practical jokes.”

Tony looked unsurprised by the accusations made by his sperm donor. He snorted as Jess gave Senior a look that she usually reserved for the homicidal maniacs – the _‘I’ve stepped in a pile of disgusting steaming shit_ _and it has made me furious’_ look.

“Is that so? Well I guess the best forensic scientists including a top notch medical examiner must be wrong then, since they adjudged them to be kosher,” she drawled as he clenched his fists and jutted out his chin in defiance.”

“Yes, they are fakes. Junior lead a charmed life; his mother constantly spoiled him and made him weak. I tried to the best of my abilities to make a man of him but he was always going to end up in the gutter.” He stonewalled, directing a poisonous glare Tony’s way.

 Cocking her head as if she was considering his pack of lies she replied thoughtfully. “Funny thing though, I’ve talked to your former employee, Dr Jonathon Stevenson and he finally admitted that the recordings and the photographs are legit, that you did beat T and the good doctor covered up for you repeatedly. He claimed that it only started after Tony’s mother died but I’m not so sure I believe that.

Jess honestly thought that Senior might have a stroke or a heart attack and truthfully, she would try too hard to get his medical aid. She was also fairly sure that if he hadn’t been physically restrained that he’d have tried to attack Tony.

_One more go around, for old time sake!_

That wasn’t an option obviously. However, the mask of urbane civility slipped, just as Tone’s easy-going jock persona, the one who’d had a perfect childhood mask sometime slipped, albeit momentarily, and you had a chance to see the man behind it. In her friend’s case, it happened when people he cared about were threatened or harmed and you could see the steely determination behind his clown-like person. Senior’s mask dropping, showed his ugliness, his scheming calculatedness, his avarice and sense of entitlement, the evil rage at being betray by Stevenson - it was on display for anyone who cared to see it.

And Lieutenant Lawless did...it made her skin crawl.  She was getting the same visceral reaction that she did when she had to interview killers and sociopaths. Right about now she profiled Senior as probably regretting letting Tony live when he could have gotten rid of him when he was young and vulnerable.

Many conmen were essentially harmless, without scruples about the harm they caused their victims most definitely but most drew the line at physical violence. Senior on the other hand, would have no scruples dealing with a pesky witness. His willingness to see Tia as a means-to-an-ends (in this case, his own power and wealth) proved that emphatically.

That made it even more imperative to discover what Senior’s Plan C, D, E and F were, so they could make sure he never had the opportunity to execute them. Hopefully her failure to follow the softly, softly approach she’d so strongly advocated hadn’t made that impossible.

End Notes:

 **What is Moral Turpitude?** According to Miriam Webster online dictionary;

  * The word turpitude is defined as a shameful, vile, or corrupt character or acts
  * Moral turpitude refers to conduct that shocks the public conscience, or which does not fall within the moral standards held by the community 



In a legal sense, moral turpitude affects a wide range of activities, some of which are unlawful, and some of which are not. In many areas, conduct of moral turpitude may be used to determine the honesty or trustworthiness of a candidate for office, an applicant for certain types of job, and witnesses at trial. 


	46. Desperate Times Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony DiNozzo Senior's intentions become a little clearer as Tony and Jess start plotting to thwart it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, everyone. My muse is happy at the moment with the direction the story is headed in and thus the writing is coming along. Fingers crossed it stays that way. Love the feeling when I'm in the zone and the words flow, makes writing a joy rather than a chore.
> 
> I don't know how many chapters I'll need to wrap things up to my own obsessive satisfaction but there are a few loose threads that need tying up so I'm guessing this story is going to hit the 50 mark at least. I'm lousy at predicting who many chapters that will take so I'll leave at that so I don't end up looking foolish.

 

Three people emerged from the rusty old pickup truck, knowing that the last mile would have to be covered on foot. The weather-beaten old guy looked at his travelling companions searchingly, a young dark-haired female in her late twenties who smiled at him trustingly and a dark-eyed curly haired toddler who was tired, hungry and a bit irritable. Sweeping the little one into his arms, urging her to remain silent, the trio began the next part of their journey, wearily.

They had been on the run for days now but were hopeful that they’d finally shaken off any pursuers. This was the final leg of their journey before they crossed the border into the USA.

As they trudged along in silence, Mike Franks vowed to himself that he’d make the ungrateful bastard pay for forcing his family to become fugitives.  Unfortunately, they had no other choice but to flee their home and disappear.

For quite a few months now, he had been laying low, thinking that being in Mexico was going to be enough to keep him out of a US federal prison. Of course, the cash he’d splashed around strategically to help him ‘disappear’ was without a doubt a factor in him being ignored. Up until now!

However recently, he’d found himself slung into a Mexican jail – not a pleasant experience. Apparently, the US State Department had been turning up the heat with their Mexican counterparts and some young bright eyed federale dipshit had decided to make a name for himself by arresting former federal agent Michael Franks and had thrown his ass in prison.

By the time Mike managed to bribe his way out of jail, he was just hours away from being extradited back to the US to stand trial for the premeditated murder of Arkady Kobach.

 _As if the mongrel dog was any loss to the world,_ he’d snorted upon hearing the charges against him.  Seriously, TPTB should be pinning a medal on him for having the balls to do what they couldn’t or wouldn’t – take out the trash. As far as he was concerned, the world was a far better place without scum sucking types such as Kobach in it, using up precious resources and air. Not to mention everyone was far safer with the dirtbag six feet underground, pushing up daisies.  

Returning home after his escape for the hellhole the Mexicans called a jail, Franks had discovered that his beach shack at Baja had been razed to the ground. Probably by a big ass truck!  

His daughter-in-law, Layla Shakarji and his cute as a button granddaughter Amira had been forced into hiding as government officials began to question their residential status. They’d immediately suspected the mother and daughter of being illegal aliens, since there was no record of them entering the country. Luckily, Layla and Amira had found refuge with one of Mike’s tried and true friends, Camila Charo who worked at the local cantina.

 It was clear though that Baja, California was just too hot for them all to stay there any longer. And for that, Mike was pissed off beyond belief at Probie for ratting him out about him killing Kobach to the FBI. He had no idea what possessed Jethro to do such a thing.

After all, they’d had an understanding. He helped Probie gain closure for his wife and daughter’s death and then gave him a damned job and kept his secret about killing Pedro Hernandez. What the fuck – Probie had definitely crossed the line when he ratted out a fellow Marine and god-damn it, he was gonna pay.

It was past time for them to leave Mexico; to disappear and keep a low profile. Perhaps they could return one day – but first they would need new identities. Luckily, that was not all that difficult to arrange in Mexico. Not if you knew the right people and had the money to pay for it – both of which shouldn’t be an issue.

That was a problem for another time and place, though. Right now, Franks needed to get out of Dodge.

Over the last ten days after finding his home destroyed, Mike had used his wits and cunning, calling in any number of favours as they’d fled first to Chihuahua, where they’d come close to being caught once or twice before finally heading up to Ciudad Juarez. It had become crystal clear to Mike at that point, that at least for the short to medium term, Mexico was just too damned hot for the former NIS agent or his family.  He had embarrassed the Mexican government by escaping, literally at the eleventh hour before the FBI had arrived to take custody of him for the extradition back to the States.

 When Mike realised that Mexico had become too hot for them and it was clear they needed somewhere safe for them to disappear to, he’d ponder long and hard about his options. They could head down South into Guatemala, Belize or El Salvador but he didn’t have many contacts down there. If they slipped back across the border into the US though, he could call on some of his old Marine buddies for help to disappear. There were plenty of remote areas in Texas, New Mexico and Arizona where they could vanish, for years if necessary and let the fuss die down.

Besides, who would think to look for him in the US where he was wanted for Murder One?

The decision made after talking it over with Layla, the plan had been to pay someone to smuggle them across the Rio Grande where one of his Marine buddies would be waiting at a remote spot on the other side to spirit them away.  So, they’d arrived in Ciudad Juarez, feeling it was should be safe inasmuch as it was a highly dangerous place, one of the most violent places in the world. Mike had figured that the cops would have far too much on their plate to be looking out for Franks.

They’d been ready to leave for the pickup point when at the last minute, Mike’s gut had told him that it was a trap, that the local he’d paid a king’s ransom (by Mexican standards) to smuggle them across the famed waterway dividing Mexico and the US, couldn’t be trusted.  Mike always listened to his gut (had taught Probie to trust his gut too) so he’d bundled his girls into the rusty old clapped out pickup truck and lit on out of there, cursing his wasted money and cursing a blue-streak at Probie as he drove away.

They’d driven away from Ciudad Juarez like the hounds of Hell were after them, because in Franks experience it was always better to plan for the worst case – that way you were prepared for anything. Heading northwest, he’d decided to cross the border into New Mexico and contacted another Marine buddy, Wyatt Katter, from his old platoon who lived in Las Cruces. They’d arranged for him to be waiting for them when they crossed the border.

The plan was that he would lend them his trailer and they’d head towards the Gila National Forest. There was plenty of wilderness for them to be able to lay low for a few months. The truth was that Mike had a number of buddies who’d jump through fire for the chance help him out and hide him, plus he could also call on his son, Liam’s buddies who he served with in Iraq who would help look after the mother of his child and Amira in a second.

Not to mention there were plenty of other remote places for them to hang out, they could just keep moving and with his survival training he would be able to live off the land if push came to shove. It wasn’t Baja but it beat sitting around on his ass in prison. If necessary, they could hide out for years. Hopefully though, when the fuss died down, they could head back down to Mexico and rebuilt his beach shack again.

 

~o0o~

Tony watched on in horrified fascination as Jess went after Senior. Mind you, he wanted to throttle the daylights out of the monster himself for what he’d put Tia through but he didn’t. Chiefly because he’d been lectured to quite firmly by his former partner that he needed to keep his cool and see what the old asshole wanted. Then lo and behold, she went all out with the finesse of an enraged pitbull terrier, straight for the jugular. So much for seeing what Senior had to say and giving him enough rope to hang himself with.

In a way, he couldn’t help but feel amused. The sack- of- shit, sperm donor definitely didn’t expect Jess to try to rip his throat out. He obviously expected her to fall at his feet fawningly, like most females of his acquaintance did, but Jessie was not some superficial, idle rich heiress or an ambitious upwardly mobile female who thought that the attentions of a ‘rich millionaire’ would give her the lifestyle she was dreamed about. Jess’ dreams were far more practical – putting scumbags like Senior away in jail and throwing away the keys had always worked for her.

Plus, this was personal, he’d threatened to destroy her family. In that regard, Jess and Tony were far too much alike. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his family. Momentarily, he thought about Ziva, his former teammate. While it was true that he’d never fully trusted her, he was still devastated that she had betrayed them, especially Gibbs so badly. For some reason the Marine’s supposedly infallible gut had let him down in the worst possible way when it came to Officer David.

Still, Tony wished she’d grabbed the deal she’d been offered before it was too late. Now she was going to have a long time to regret it, or conversely, she was going to get the death sentence, although knowing Ziva, she would probably prefer that the alternative.

Trying not to dwell on Ziva, since he couldn’t help wondering about if her mother had lived, would the assassin have ended up as the pointy end of Eli’s spear, or the ballerina she had aspired to as a little girl? Still his mercurial brain couldn’t help running scenarios, wondering about the coincidence of both Ari’s and Ziva’s mothers ending up dead and therefore providentially for Eli, at the mercy of their father’s aspirations for them.

 Gibbs didn’t believe in coincidences and on this point, Tony tended to agree with him, although with the case of Ziva, he was also inclined to believe that even the loss of her mother wouldn’t have been enough to push such a stubborn individual into giving up her dreams. Without the death of Tali, a child who by Ziva’s own account, was a gentle and generous soul - but doubtless never had the mental and physical toughness to make it in the spy business, Ziva probably wouldn’t have abandoned her dream. Based upon Eli David’s actions, he couldn’t help wondering if Eli’s youngest daughter, Tali had been an unkowing sacrifice to give Ziva a raisons d'être to become Eli’s spear.

Swallowing down the bile that burned up his oesophagus at that repugnant speculation, Tony shook his head. What he suspected was monstrous... it should be unthinkable and yet...look at Senior. He had no qualms about selling his granddaughter to further his own ends.  

Really, how different were they? Sure, Eli dressed up his ambitions with fancy rhetoric about the greater good, service and love of country but that was secondary to his own need for political power. And upon his recent arrest, there was now plenty of evidence that he’d taken advantage of his position to feather his own nest, including the questionable appropriation of diamonds and gold bullion.

 So... really.... not so different from the sack-of-shit sperm donor.

Unfortunately, the dye had been cast as far as Ziva was concerned. But Tony could and would make sure that Senior didn’t ruin Tia’s life the way Eli had done with his own flesh and blood. And watching Jessie in action brought back fond memories of their time in Philly as partners. He’d been in awe of the tough but fair cop who seemed oblivious to her own physical attributes. Someone like Ziva liked to flirt and tease, turning people’s emotions upside down but Jess had never been like that.

Perhaps it was because she had an older brother to keep her feet firmly on the ground but she seemed oblivious to her effect on members of the opposite sex. And not just males, he self-corrected. Smirking fondly, he remembered a less than discreet lesbian unie back at Philadelphia PD, Officer Rita Haynes - who was still in the closet (although she wasn’t anywhere near as discreet as she thought) who’d had the biggest crush on Detective Lawless.

Still, watching her tear into ‘The Real Anthony DiNozzo’ was oddly exhilarating. Even if it may jeopardise what they had wanted to achieve today, he couldn’t help but feel a rush of affection for her. This was exactly why Mel had wanted Jess to be Tia’s godmother, she had the protective instincts of a lioness, especially for the people she cared about...and she loved Tia fiercely. Still he was a little disconcerted by how she went after Senior for what he’d done to him as a child.

Oh sure, there was the whole once a partner, always a partner when you were a cop but still, what had happened to him was a long time ago...water under the bridge and all that. And Tony wasn’t the important one – Tia was, and she was who they all needed to be focused on right now. He still hated that Jess and Jimmy knew about what Senior had done to him after his mother died. It changed how they saw him-  they pitied him and if there was one thing that he hated it was pity. It made him feel weak and helpless.

Tony had spent a lifetime trying to compensate for feeling that he was at the mercy of the monster who Senior had become whenever he drank. He couldn’t bear that Jess and Palmer knew what he’d presumed that Ducky suspected, based up him viewing Tony’s X-rays and medical files during the whole dying from the plague episode. That and the speculative looks the ME often sent his way whenever they had a case involving battered kids.

 But... suspicions weren’t certainties and he preferred it that way, except that now, Jess and Jimmy had definitive proof that he’d been a child victim. Time would tell if it turned out to be detrimental to their relationship or more importantly in the case of Jessie, their strong friendship.

Watching her scorn and fury over Senior’s disownment of his only child had been simultaneously fascinating and just damned uncomfortable. If it hadn’t been about him, he would have derived a degree of schadenfreude from the rout. Watching her handing Senior his ass on a platter would have been great if they didn’t a more pressing agenda. He tried signalling her to move it along, what was done in the past couldn’t be undone.  The future was what they had to focus on.

Besides it all worked out, he was fine. Totally!

It was Tia that he was worried about.

A few beatings as a kid wasn’t a big deal in the scheme of things - he had suffered more than a few in his years of law enforcement too.

He had been a difficult child, too active, too quick to let his tongue run away with him, too weak. And it wasn’t as if he’d been impacted by it.

He wasn’t suffering PTSD nor was he looking at living like a prisoner just to make sure he didn’t end up as a royal incubator. Unlike Tia who’d had to been bombarded with multiple traumas!

 Then when Senior started trying to justify his behaviour to Jess by saying he was a compulsive liar, Tony couldn’t help but be amused.

The only times he’d ever lied was when some kind-hearted but naïve person decided to investigate his numerous injuries He’d lied about how he came to have injuries  but that was only because lying saved him from enduring another beating he’d have received, courtesy of his loving sperm donor if he’d told people the truth when they asked - that Senior had broken his bones or beaten him black and blue.

He laughed quietly, thinking about how ludicrous it was for the conman to accuse Tony of being a pathological liar. Can anyone say irony much?

When Jess had thrown the whole Macaluso example in Senior’s face, Tony really wasn’t ready for his reaction. Sure, he knew that Senior wouldn’t be concerned about him but he had no idea that he was in bed with the Mob.

However, Tony really shouldn’t be all that shocked, Senior would probably try to screw over Satan if he thought he could make a buck and get away with it.  He was way too arrogant to think he wasn’t smarter than the Mob when it came to making money.

Still as someone who enforced the law, it was abhorrent that his sperm donor would blatantly admit to being in business with the Macaluso’s.

So, Tony was already reeling from the shock of his admission when Jess told Senior that his paid minion, Dr Stevenson had ratted him out, admitting he’d slapped him around.

After Senior’s initial shock had worn off, the atmosphere in the room changed quite rapidly. Senior shot him a look that was anything but loving. It was hate-filled and it made the hair on the back of Tony’s stand on end.  Seeing the appalled expression on his friend’s oval shaped face, her hyacinth-blue eyes all flinty and her thinned lips, it was clear he wasn’t imagining the change of mood either.

Jess was ropeable. Uh- oh, that spelled trouble. She would eat Senior for breakfast, and while Tony knew he deserved it, he didn’t want Jess to end up in jail or ruin her career for the likes of Senior. He wasn’t worth it.

Grimacing since he had only seen his partner like this just once, he decided to get her out of the room ASAP. She had played bad cop brilliantly - although technically she hadn’t been acting – nor had they planned it that way. All that aside, it was his turn to play good cop, although with this scumbag who had harmed his daughter, that was going to be a stretch.

Reaching out and touching her arm, he said, “Hey Jess, I forgot!  Megan asked us to let her know if we needed her on the weekend since we both have to work.” He lied smoothly, knowing she would understand what he wanted. “I forgot to tell her that you changed your shift, so can you call her and let her know we don’t need her and she can go to Nikki’s dinner party.”       

Giving him the look that she used to give him when he was her partner and had just proposed some dangerous stunt so they could catch a perp, he smothered a nostalgic grin. Staring back at her, he tried to convey that he was fine flying solo with Senior for a while and finally she shrugged.

“What... right now?”

“Yeah, she said something about getting her hair done if she was going.”

“If you’re sure it can’t wait?” she tried to talk him out of it.

“No, it really can’t.” He emphasized calmly. As Jess stood up and made her way to the door, Tony noticed Senior admiring her ass and he didn’t know which emotion was stronger, disgust at how pathetic Senior was or anger that he would dare treat his friend and Tia’s godmother with such disrespect. Wanting to punch the old lecherous fool in the nose, he swallowed down his emotions. After all, even if Jess couldn’t follow her own advice about staying calm it didn’t negate its astuteness.

As she rapped on the door to be let out, he casually called out. “Can you also ask Megan to TIVO the show about meercats so we can watch it tomorrow night, please.”

Jess looked befuddled for a split second before shooting him a dazzling smile that told him that she understood that he was telling her that their conversation needed to be recorded. Thus far, they had chosen not to record it, since Tony was uncomfortable with anyone knowing that they had “persuaded” Stevenson into committing extortion against Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan. Plus, he wasn’t all that keen on the whole Senior was an abusive drunk business being bandied about as watercooler gossip.

Truth to tell, Tony still couldn’t quite reconcile the idea that he was at least partly responsible for Senior’s spare the rod and spoil the child form of disciple, which, admittedly, had gotten out of hand sometimes. Not that he’d liked it, he didn’t. But the fact remained that he had been a pretty difficult little boy to have around – noisy, whiney, couldn’t stay still if his life depended upon it and after his mother died, way too needy.

 Hell, even now he drove his team mates to distraction and Gibbs was forced to head slap him to get him to concentrate.

So yeah okay, Senior had gone too far. Gibbs had never broken his bones when he hit him but Senior was grieving. It must have been hell to have someone as annoying as Tony when he’d lost the woman he loved. He should have been more understanding, more obedient, quieter, less needing. Just less!

As Jess exited the room, Senior smiled at him conspiratorially. “Isn’t she a bit old for you, Junior? I’ll admit that she is a stunningly beautiful woman but she certainly likes to wear the pants. Are you certain she wouldn’t prefer being with a woman?” Shaking his head disapprovingly he continued to air his opinion. “I’d send her packing,” he advised sagely, and all the while inwardly, Tony fumed.

Deciding that he would take a leaf out of Jessie’s book, he glared at the sperm donor. “There is no Junior here. I’m not your son, remember?”

The Walking Sperm shook his head, as if wounded. “Yes, well I think that there has been a slight misunderstanding, perhaps I shouldn’t have been quite so hasty.” He leant forward with what could only be described as an avuncular expression. “I’m willing to reconsider reinstating you in my will as my son and sole heir, in return for you meeting me halfway.”

The scumbag smiled at him, confident that Tony would leap at the chance to get back into the will. Of course, the federal agent knew that Senior had gone through the fortune that Tony’s great grandfather had created and his paternal grandfather had consolidated and increased. He also knew that the Walking Sperm had, not only burned his way through Tony’s mother’s fortune (aside from the money she had set aside in a trust fund when he’d been born) plus, he’d spent the fortunes of the three former wives he’d married. Each had been wealthy heiresses too before he’d ended up divorcing them and moving onto the next rich ‘mark.’ 

Senior was such a bullshit artist, offering something he could never deliver -there was no fortune left to inherit and even if there was, Tony had no interest in cosying up to Senior to get it. It was blood money – Tia’s blood and that was never going to fly with him. NEVER! Tia was priceless to him, her happiness and safety his only concern.

Shaking his head at the barefaced audacity of the man opposite him, Tony knew that if he was challenged about it, Senior would deny that he was trying to con Tony. He’d insist that he was an entrepreneur who was just experiencing a dip in his fortune but the next big thing was right around the corner.

Tony wasn’t sure if Senior truly believed his own crap or not but he wasn’t fooled by the man whose DNA he had the misfortune to share. Thankfully he contributed only half of Tony’s genetic makeup, but that was fifty per cent too much.  

Still, at this point, the wisest course of action would be to make him think that Tony could be bought with a promise to reinstate in him in the Walking Sperm’s will.  Make him think he’d won the round and let down his guard so he revealed what quid pro quo he wanted in return.

Though as an undercover expert, Tony knew enough about human nature to be cautious about seeming to cave in too quickly – that would be way too suspicious to an experienced con-artist like the Walking Sperm.  So, he looked dubious. “And enlighten me, why he hell should I trust you?” he drawled. “And what’s in it for you?”

Senior tried not to grin triumphantly and Tony felt euphoric. The Walking Sperm was falling for his con. _Mind you,_ Tony cautioned himself silently, _since he was rotting in a jail cell instead of a luxurious five-star hotel with masseuses and manicurists, not to mention Michelin five- star chefs, he had to be absolutely miserable in his current predicament._

_So, Senior was highly motivated to believe that Tony was gullible enough, or greedy enough (likely both) to be conned, like all his other marks over the years. Years of conning people and getting away with it without consequences, convincing himself that preying of people’s desperation or appealing to their baser qualities was all down to his victims’ weaknesses left him with an inflated sense of his own self-worth. It also led to a sense of complacency and Senior had always been a smugly arrogant individual._

_But he had to remember that even in here, the man still had the potential to be dangerous to him and those people who he cared about – Tia, Mel and Jessie._

_So, precede with caution, Anthony,_ Tony’s cop side warned him sternly.

_The Walking Sperm’s lawyer had no doubt told him that he was in a shitload of trouble. By now, he’d have figured out he couldn’t just buy his way out of it by dropping some cash into the right hands like he usually did when he got into trouble, and just expect the judge to let him walk. Not when Tony was a federal agent with a lot of friends in the justice system._

_Don’t get cocky, stay focused on the goal. You aren’t there yet!_

Senior eyed the man he’d sired benevolently, and Tony had to hand it to the prick, he was a damned good actor. It must be horribly humiliating for him to have to grovel to Tony when he’d washed his hands of him years ago for failing to live down to his standards.

Leaving forward, the man who bore a strong physical resemblance to himself grinned. “We aren’t so different, Junior. I understand how inconvenient it can be to be saddled with a kid when you have to earn a living. Not like the bills don’t just stop coming, hey?  And clearly if you’d wanted to be a father and bring up a whiney snotty-nosed brat, you’d have married her mother ten years ago when you knocked her up.”

Senior paused and looked at Tony disapprovingly, “ Thought I’d brought you up to be smarter than that, Junior.” He said, his words belying his voice which was a blokey boys will be boys, half leer.

And it was all Tony could do to bite his tongue – the Walking Sperm never gave him any advice on interpersonal relationships, never mind sex education. He’d been bundled off to RIMA at twelve and that was the start of his education, where the new kids got groped by pervy paedophiles posing as teachers and senior boys who couldn’t wait to abuse the newbies like they’d been when they first started. Pushing down those memories because it was par for the course for boys at boarding school - according to Ducky, who’d attended Eton, Tony watched his mark, who thought Tony was the one being conned.

 Senior leaned forward. “I get it, Junior and I can help you. My friend, Prince Al has money and power. Antonio could be brought up in a manner that befits a DiNozzo, even if she is illegitimate. Although names are easily fixed, especially if I were to formally accept her into the family.”

Tony clenched his hands that were under the table and therefore out of Senior eyeline so damned hard that his fingernails dug into the flesh of his palms as he strived to maintain a calm exterior. The pain helped him to remember why he was talking to this piece of scum.

“She could want for nothing if she was to become Prince Al’s daughter-in-law.” He considered Tony carefully, deciding that his mark was wavering before going in for the kill.

“Look, I can see that your job is important to you, and although I don’t understand your insistence on becoming a cop, you clearly love it. Like I said, we are cut from the same cloth, you and me. You can’t do your job and raise a child, they are noisy and needy and they play havoc with your sex-life. Look at you, you are screwing a girlfriend who is overbearingly bossing and doesn’t know her place. Plus, she is far too old to have children – should you decide to have a family, some day.”

 _I already have a family, you shit,_ he raged silently, focusing on keeping his body signals positive and accepting because conmen like the Walking Sperm were masters of  reading non-verbal cues.

“Someone like you, with the DiNozzo genes and your privileged background should be dating models or heiresses. It would be a kindness to Antonia and yourself to allow her this once in a life-time opportunity. She’ll thank you in a few years, I know it. And once I rewrite my will, you will be able to set her up with her own trust fund, if that is what you want. Not bad, for a kid whose mother dumped her on you without your knowledge or consent.”

Sensing perhaps the fury that Tony was trying unsuccessfully to conceal, Senior hastened to sweeten the deal with another carrot. “And once I’m out of this place, I can arrange to have Tia’s mother flown to whatever clinic or consult with the finest rehabilitation specialists in the world to ensure that she makes as full a recovery as is possible, considering her brain injury.”

Pretending to be considering what Senior was offering him, his inheritance – yeah right – and a Swiss clinic for Mel, Tony knew that he had to be careful. Senior had picked up on his anger. He must stay focused on the job at hand.

Knowing what he needed to do, he stomped down on the desire to lash out. The only way to maintain his cover in the face of overwhelming hostility was to stop acting. He had to become the person he was portraying – a deadbeat dad who would sell his own kid for a fortune and salve his conscience with the offer to treat his former fiancee in a top-notch clinic.

In other words, despite how abhorrent it was he needed to act and think like his father. Become one with the character. _This is form Tia!_

Struggling to get into character, he had a sudden brainwave – he needed to channel his lowlife Gus Bricker personality, who was sleaze personified. It was close enough to do the job, he hoped.

Senior continued to work on Tony, apparently sensing he was wavering. “After all Junior, a girl needs to have her mother to see her through adolescence into womanhood.”

He had no trouble agreeing with Senior on that point, boys needed their mother too. _Even if they were drunk most of the time and drank your sea monkeys, mistaking them for a mint julep._

“And even if the worst happens and her mother never recovers – well if she was brought up in the royal palace, Prince Al’s first wife and his daughter’s-in law will be able to nurture her and help her to take her place in society as befits my granddaughter.” The Walking Sperm paused a beat before he continued.

“And to be perfectly candid, Junior, while I’m sure her mother thought she was doing right by Antonia, her godmother,” he made a moue of extreme distaste. “Well suffice it to say that she might be beautiful in a common sort of way if you like hard, bitter, barren females, but she is also an extremely unsuitable role model for Antonia.

“She is uncouth and far too opiniated. She lacks the requisite social graces or  the social contacts needed to ensure that your daughter makes a good match for herself. She will be much better off if we accept Prince Al’s very generous offer to finish off her rearing. Think of it as sending her to a finishing school,” he counselled like an avuncular grandfather.

Tony pretended to consider what the low-life blood sucking parasitical, asshole was offering. In reality, he was wondering if he could get away with killing the bastard, although he knew that he couldn’t do that to Tia – she didn’t need him in jail.

Clearly, Senior thought Tony would be glad to turn his daughter over to Prince Al so he could return to living life as a carefree bachelor – a rich one with his offer to reinstate him in his will. Plus, there was his seemingly generous offer to pay for Mel’s treatment, unaware that Dennis Cooper had already taken care of that issue before his death.

Although his hard-sell was revealing, it exposed the fact that Senior had discovered what had happened to Mel, which could be of real concern if he planned on targeting her. He could harm her or think he could charm her. Either way it was a threat Tony couldn’t ignore.

Okay...so this was obviously the Walking Sperm’s Plan C – bribery and corruption of his long lost disowned son, with the empty promise to become his heir again. Even if Senior wasn’t a fraud and a conman (who would no doubt drop off the perch still owing money to creditors) knowing his sperm donor, he would simply disinherit him again, once he got what he was after. His issues with Tony hadn’t changed in all these years.

However, there had to be a Plan D too. Senior would have a plan if Tony couldn’t be persuaded that Tia would be better off sold as a royal-bride-to-be to Prince Al. Perhaps it had been to remove Tony, Jess and Mel from the equation so he could apply for custody of Tia.  

Drastic? Sure, it was. But the Saudi royal prince was not someone who Senior could afford to piss off.

Once again, he felt a flicker of doubt – had the car crash that killed Dennis Cooper and injured Tia and Mel really been an accident. He’d trusted the Tucson PD and the Marshall’s when they’d investigated the crash and concluded it was a tragic accident caused by a drunk driver. Now he wasn’t so sure he should have been so complacent. Perhaps it was time to get involved, start doing some digging.  If Senior had something to do with it, Tony wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep his hands of his scumbag sperm donor.

In the meantime, much as Tony felt sick to his stomach at even the thought of pretending to be the person Senior thought he was - a selfish, superficial, money hungry jerk who wanted to sleep with anything that had a vagina - he knew what he had to keep him on the hook. He had to stall for time and play along with Senior’s gambit.

Swallowing down the bile that burned its way up his oesophagus, he plastered a fake look of agreement across his face, the same one he’d worn when Bricker was flirting with the crooked ATF agent. All the while reminding himself who he was doing this for. He would do anything for his beautiful daughter.

Even knowing it was a ruse, that he was playing along for her safety, Tony (or should that be Gus) felt like pond scum for even uttering what he was about to say. “What you say, makes a lot of sense. I didn’t expect Tia to land in my lap like this. It’s made the last few months very difficult - I’ve had to take extended time off work. And she has issues...lots of issues. I really think I’m out of my depth.”

He didn’t mention she had issues mostly because of being abducted twice by Senior.

Senior nodded sympathetically. “I know what you mean. You were such a needy child, especially after your mother’s death.”

Tony bit off the retort that sprang to his lips that of course he’d been needy. He’d been eight years old for heaven’s sake! Sensing that Senior had picked up on the dissonance between his apparent acquiescence and his underlying emotion he deflected his attention, apologising to Jess as he spoke.

“The only problem with what you are proposing is that while I can see a lot of merit in what you say, Jess is besotted by Tia. I don’t think she would agree to Tia going to live in another country, no matter what the benefits.”

Senior nodded. “As I said, that one wants to wear the pants in the relationship. But you are Antonia’s father. Legally she is just the godmother. She is probably besotted with her because she knows she is too old to have a kid of her own.”

The older DiNozzo pursed his lips, considering. “I think perhaps I know a way. A friend of mine can make her see sense, persuade her to see it from your point of view. After all, Tia will just be going to live with old friends of the DiNozzo family, not to strangers. It’s a wonderful opportunity for her!”

Tony frowned. “That sounds like you plan on threatening her. I won’t be a party to that,” he warned, because as a federal agent, it would be completely out of character for him to agree to someone, especially someone who he’d proclaimed was his best friend, being roughed up.

Although, obviously, that was Senior’s plan. Frankly, Tony wouldn’t put it past him to have plans that threatened Jessie’s or Mel’s well-being, or even his.

 It was looking increasingly like it had been his Plan D. Should something unforeseen happen to then or even Tony, Senior would probably come swooping in, crying crocodile tears over their deaths and then attempt to gain  full custody of Tony’s daughter. Of course, with him being held without bail awaiting trial, the Walking Sperm probably still thought he could get the charges dropped.  He always had in the past when he pulled shit and the law caught up with him. He was Teflon coated!

Even if it was unlikely, it wouldn’t stop him trying it if it was a last resort – even a mouse will come out fighting if it is about to be eaten by a hungry cat. He smirked mentally, Senior would be furious at Tony for comparing him to a mouse but truthfully, in a prison setting, that’s pretty much what it would amount to.  

 Deciding that the very first thing he needed to do when he left here today, Tony was stopping off at his lawyer’s. In the event that scenario may  ever eventuate, heaven forbid, he’d nominate Fornell as Tia’s legal guardian.

The Walking Sperm looked suitably aghast that Tony should think so lowly of him. ”Well of course not, Junior. As you know, I abhor violence and intimidation.”

Tony marvelled at the conman’s ability to lie, either to himself or those around him. His sperm donor once backhanded him into the stone fireplace with enough force to break ribs and his collar bone. All because he’d had the audacity to innocently expect he would attend Tony’s school concert to see him play the piano. Apparently the nine-year old should have known better than to try to emotionally blackmail his busy father (who had been hard at work seducing a rich investor out of her millions at the time) into coming to a silly kid's performance.

~o0o~

Walking out of the jail with a recording of the entire conversation shortly afterwards, Tony kept glancing across at Jess whose face was set and grim. He knew she’d figured out what he had. Senior still had someone else out there who was an imminent and tangible threat, not only to Tia but to them all. Someone who they’d missed and they needed to eliminate to really be confident that they were safe. 

It was one thing to suspect that Tone’s sperm donor had contingencies in place, but it was a truly devastating blow to have those suspicions confirmed.  It wasn’t over yet.

As they entered the car, Jess noticed that Tony slipped into the passenger seat. He seemed jumpy, and she finally recognised his demeanour as the one when he was coming off an undercover mission, especially one where he was forced to play a character he found personally abhorrent. He was feeling dirty from saying and doing things that were at odds with who he was and would probably need to shower excessively  in the next couple of days.

As she guided T’s car back towards DC, she realised that while he always went through a readjustment phase after an undercover Op, this one was different.  This was one that he’d lived for twelve years and survived, but barely and had buried down deep in the black depths of his psyche, but he’d had to revisit in order to save Tia.

Trying to bring him back to her... um to himself... she grinned apologetically. “Sorry, Tone. I lost it in there with him. Do as I say, not as I do, that’s not me! Not usually. Sorry I left you alone in there.”

Her friend shrugged. “It got the job done.  Got the Intel we were after.” His speech was brusque and clipped. His tone stilted and emotionless; not his usual animated mischievousness.

Yes, you did. Good job, Pardner!” she praised him generously. _But I didn’t have you’re back and I should have. And now you are paying the price for my lapse._

“But if I hadn’t attacked him, we might have found some other way to get the truth out of him. “

Tony shrugged again. “Maybe, maybe not. The main thing is that we got the information we needed. We are going to have to set up a sting to find Senior’s man on the outside.”

 _Yeah and that is going to cost you, T. Having to interact with Senior again. To pretend that_    _you are a scumbag deadbeat dad who’d sell his own daughter down the river for the promise of thirty pieces of silver_.


	47. Sleepless in DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have reactions and the consequences don't just impact upon the people involved. There is often collateral damage to people who are on the periphery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this chapter for a few weeks - working on a epic tag for There's Always Tom Morrow. Currently it is sitting at 32, 000 words - I kid you not! So I have an excuse, a pretty darned good one for not putting this chapter up sooner but the real reason is that I'm not sure that anyone cares about this story and so it is hard to get motivated to do my usual twenty odd redrafts before I feel even half -ways comfortable about uploading it. In the end, I'm posting it with a warning that there are probably still errors and that it isn't beta'ed.
> 
> Thanks to those intrepid souls who are still reading and giving feedback. This one is for you!

Leaving his lawyer’s office later that day, Tony felt enormous relief that he’d effectively thwarted one of Senior’s plans. Gordon Ducket (pronounced Doo-kay according to Gordo) had set in train the plan to appoint Tobias Fornell as legal guardian to Antonia Jessica Mae Cooper should Tony, Mel or Jess die or otherwise  be unable to care for her. Of course, it still needed Fornell’s signature for Gordo to be able to file it with the court and make it official. Plus, Tony should probably  ask him if he was willing to become her legal guardian first, although he felt pretty sure he wouldn’t refuse. If he did, then Tony would ask Brad if he was prepared to be her standby guardian.

Gordo had asked him why he hadn’t looked to his mother’s people as Tia’s guardian, and he’d explained that they had never been close, except for his Mother’s brother Clive, who had shown an interest in him when he was teenager. Unfortunately, he had died earlier this year. Still, maybe he should reach out to them, for Tia’s sake. Even apart from any issues surrounding guardianship, it would be good for her to meet her Paddington relatives. Plus, he’d promised to take her to see castles if they went to the UK – particularly the castle that was used to film Harry Potter.

Perhaps while the agency was in disarray and the MCRT was effectively unable to function, he should pack up and  head over to the UK with Tia. Of course, Jess probably couldn’t get the time off, but maybe a father/daughter trip wouldn’t be a bad thing – and he could take Megan for back up.

Looking across at Jess as they got back into the car and headed for home, still in the passenger seat, he glanced at his friend. “I was thinking that maybe we were too quick to write off the crash in Tucson. Think I need to dig a bit further and make sure it wasn’t Senior behind it.”

Jessie was silent as she processed that. “So, you noticed he knew about Mel too?” she said.

Tony nodded. “Oh yeah! Question is, how did he find out and more importantly, when?”

His former partner looked at him. “We should have followed up at the time,” she said.

“Yeah maybe...but we had so much going on.”

“Yes, but your intuition was telling you something wasn’t right and I know from experience to ignore your feelings at my peril. We should have checked out the investigation personally.”

Tony looked at Jess and knew she was still upset with herself for what had happened at the prison today. Reaching over to gently squeeze her shoulder he told her, “It is what it is, Pardner. Can’t change the past but we can learn from it and make sure we don’t make the same mistake twice.”

Jess bit her lip before flashing him a look of amusement. “That sounds awfully familiar, T. And I’ve gotta say, it’s pretty good advice.”

“Yeah,” he smirked at her. “My training partner from Philly gave me that advice, back in the day.” He said teasingly. “Talk about a martinet!”

Jess chuckled. “Sounds like excellent advice.”

“I agree. So, how about you follow it too?”

Shooting a mock angry look at him, she replied, “Have I ever told you how much I hate a smartass, DiNozzo?”

Looking smug, he changed the subject. “Think we need to check out the ‘drunk driver’ that crashed into the Cooper’s car - see if we can find any connection to Senior. See if he has any secret bank or unexplained deposits.”

Jess nodded. “Yeah, I agree. Let’s ask Abby to do that – she was pissed off that she didn’t get to help with the Prince Al scam. And maybe we have brainstorming session tonight at dinner.”

Tony gave her a dazzling grin and replied, “Campfire! Good idea, Pardner!”

Pulling out his phone he sent a text message to Abby, Jimmy, Tobias and Nikki about his campfire. Ducky and Gibbs were still staying at their place, due to Gibbs knee injury. He was still recuperating from his surgery – much to his frustration. Although Gibbs was still sleeping at the cabin, most nights he came up to the house to eat with them. Although with his grumpy moods, the others often had reason to wish he’d chosen to eat alone.

The truth was that former Marine was desperate to return home and Ducky was equally determined to keep him away from his basement for as long as he could manage it. The orthopaedic surgeon had sternly ordered him to avoid attempting stairs. So far, he had prevailed but Tony was certain that Gibbs would insist on going home soon, probably the next day or two and he kind of understood where the grumpy former Marine was coming from.

He preferred to do his recuperating away from prying eyes and mother-henning individuals too, even though he knew people meant well.  Although now he had to care for Tia, that was no longer an option but the pros of having her in his life far outweighed the cons.

~o0o~

Jackie Vance couldn’t sleep. After tossing and turning in her bed for hours she’d decided to get up. Perhaps she should make herself a cup of chamomile tea to help her to relax.  Some people swore it was helpful for assisting them to fall sleep. Moving quietly around her kitchen she was torn between worry over her husband - who was also the father of her precious children - and fury that he could be so damned stupid.

She’d never liked Eli David – there was just something about him, despite his charm offensive that had always rankled with her. Nothing she could put her finger on so she could say definitively, he’s a letch, he’s bitter and twisted, he’s sarcastic and rude. Or in Eli’s case, he is too smarmy, not that anyone would have listened.

Regardless, Jackie liked to think she was mostly a good judge of character... and she wasn’t talking about the women who worked for her husband and thought that they could sleep their way to a promotion.

Jackie wasn’t some insecure jealous housewife who was threatened by attractive females who may or may not flirt with her husband.  She was a smart, attractive woman who had chosen not to work because they’d uprooted the children so often (for the sake of Leon’s career) that she felt that they needed to have one parent around to provide extra security and support. That wasn’t to say that having both parents working, kids couldn’t get the emotional support they required to grow up healthy and nurtured – just that the Vance’s transient home-life made her kids needier than many of their peers. Jackie had decided that their needs should take precedence over her own career as a fine arts curator.  

Nor did she didn’t regret the professional sacrifices she’d made, even if in the early years when the children were small, surviving on the one wage earned by a lowly federal agent had been somewhat challenging. Of course, that was no longer an issue since the director’s salary allowed them to have a comfortable standard of living. However early on they had made significant sacrifices to allow her to remain at home with Kayla and then Jared when he arrived.      

Bottom line was that she trusted Leon not to cheat on her, because he loved her. Plus, he knew she would walk out the door and not look back, taking the children with her if she ever caught him cheating on her.

In Jackie’s opinion, assuming that your husband was cheating on you, was simply setting yourself up for it to become a self-fulfilling prophecy.

If you didn’t trust your partner then you had no business being together – but if they did cheat, the Jackie felt strongly that you walked away. She was pretty black and white on the subject of trust – probably because of her less than stellar family life. Particularly her dead- beat brother and low-life father who both been huge disappointments to her.

So, she wasn’t threatened by people such as the Nikki Jardines of the world who worked with Leon and were both gorgeous and smart. Not that Nikki was interested in Leon, but there were others who were, because he was highly intelligent, handsome and powerful man. Nor was Jackie insecure about the ditzy females from the secretarial pool who thought having an affair with the director was a good way to escape from their mundane lives and move up the ladder financially.

No, Jackie Vance was talking about being a good judge of those people she came across every day, like Layla who cut her hair, or Jonas, the librarian at the local library or the mechanics who fixed the car. She was good at sizing them up. Maybe it was just that she was naturally good at reading non-verbal body language.  Like she always could tell when her kids were lying or trying to hide something from her.

She’d learnt to trust what her intuition told her about people and it told her repeatedly that Eli was not to be trusted. Unfortunately, Leon had brushed aside her feelings, laughing and saying he got enough of that intuition crap working around Gibbs. He insisted that Eli had saved his life and although she had no reason to doubt her husband, she didn’t think that it automatically made him trustworthy.

It was one of the only things she and her husband fought over...well seriously. All couples fight about the little things, like forgetting to put the toilet seat down again in their ensuite bathroom or not squeezing the toothpaste from the bottom.  But in the scheme of things they were trivial stuff, unlike their disagreement over Eli David.

When she’d heard that he’d orchestrated an assassination attempt – well it was more than attempted – Jerome Craig was dead, so technically it was a successful assassination, her blood ran cold at how close they’d come to losing Leon. He was extremely fortunate that a Mossad officer had thrown himself in front of him and then knocked him to the ground and covered him with his own body. The bullets intended for Leon had mostly found the heroic Mossad agent instead.

Yes, Leon had been shot too, but his wound wasn’t life-threatening – the  Mossad officer wasn’t so lucky. He was still in intensive care, hovering between life and death.  It so easily could have been her idiot husband and she was grateful that he would make a full recovery, although it didn’t diminish how damned pissed off with him she was. He’d put her and the kids through hell.

Jackie wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that the State Department and Leon himself had recommended that she not fly to Israel to be at his bedside after the assassination attempt. Part of her longed to be with him and make sure he was really alright but she would also probably have been tempted to throttle him once she had assured herself of his wellbeing. It was probably better for him if their ‘discussion’ took place in the privacy of their own home.

As she saw it, Leon was so damned ambitious that he let his common sense sit at home in a cupboard when it came to his relationship with Eli. He in turn had thrown Leon under the bus because apparently, he’d decided that he wasn’t useful to him any longer. Her husband hinted to her that his job might be at risk and so the deputy director of Mossad decided to kill him, framing Hamas so it seemed that they were pulling the trigger.

Apparently, this was part of his grand plan to ensure that the US would take a hard line on terrorism. In Eli’s mind, the US was way too soft on terrorists and he wanted it to change, so with Leon’s usefulness at an end, he’d decided her husband would become an excellent martyr to the cause.

Deep in thought about what it would mean if her husband was fired, she started  in surprise when Jared tugged on her robe to get her attention. She looked into his big brown eyes, they were bleary from sleep and she noted mentally that they looked kind of naked without his glasses.

“Hey, Big Guy. What are you doing up at this time?”

To her alarm, her baby’s eyes welled up with tears as he tried to blink them away. “

“I had a bad dream, Mom.” He whispered miserably.

Wrapping her arms around her youngest and sitting down, drawing him onto her knee since no was around to poke fun at him for acting like a baby, she stroked his back soothingly. Although initially stiff he soon relaxed into her warmth, seeking the physical comfort she’d offered.

“Wanna talk about it?”

He shook his head, as two big fat tears rolled down his cheeks.  Jackie knew better than to press him to tell her what was wrong. The best way to find out what was bothering him was to wait him out, so she continued to rub his back silently. Eventually he caved.

“Mom, is Dad gonna be okay?” he asked forlornly.

“Oh, Baby, of course he’s going to be fine.” She reassured her sweet boy.

“Then why doesn’t he come home, then. It’s because he is dead, isn’t it?” He asked, raising his voice in fear and anger. “It’s been days and days since he got shot.”

“It’s only been five days, Hon.” _Five agonisingly long days,_ Jackie thought privately _._ She sympathised with her son because she too longed to reassure herself that Leon was in fact okay...and then she would kill him!

“You talked to him on the phone, Jared. He’s fine.” _Okay not fine exactly, he was shot but he’s alive and not seriously hurt, thank the Lord...or so he’d assured her._

_Well the Israelis did too but they would say that wouldn’t they?_

_But the attaché from the American Embassy had seen her husband and talked to him, and he assured her of Leon’s continuing existence._

“But when is he gonna come home? I wanna see him,” the boy demanded peevishly. It was apparent to his mother that he was trying extremely hard not to burst into tears.

“He’s coming back just as soon as the doctors say he can fly,” Jackie comforted him evenly. Okay so perhaps not the whole truth, he was mostly waiting on the Israelis to release Jerome Craig’s body so he could escort it back to DC.

“Dad will probably fly home in the next couple of days.”

“Can we go and meet his plane?” the little boy enquired eagerly. Jared loved aeroplanes and she wondered, would he want to become a pilot when he left school.

“Not this time, Big Guy.” His mother shook her head. “You’re going to go and wait with Tia and Megan,”

“But why? I don’t want to go to Tia’s. She’s a GIRL, Mom!” He made it sound like it was terrible affliction and she tried hard not to laugh.

 “I wanna see all the planes on the base and I wanna be there when Dad gets off the plane.” Jared whined petulantly, his bottom lip jutted out so far it was a wonder he didn’t face-plant from the effects of gravity taking over.

“Because Dad is bringing home Mr Craig,” Kayla said from behind them, startling them both. She entered the kitchen, wandered over to the fridge and got out a bottle of milk.

Jackie looked at her daughter searchingly but before she could ask, Kayla shrugged. “Can’t sleep, she said.

“How about I make cocoa for all of us?” Jackie suggested standing up and bustling around the kitchen and presented her children with a fresh packet of Oreos that she managed to conjure out of thin air, or so it seemed to Kayla and Jared.

 Munching his way through two cookies at once, Jared returned to the subject of his previous conversation. “I thought Mr Craig was killed. So how can he come home with Dad.”

Kayla rolled her eyes as only a big sister can, answering before her mother could get a word in. “He was, you big doofus! Dad is chaperoning his body back home. They’ll have a ceremony when the plane lands, to pay their respects to Mr Craig and his family.”

“So why can’t I go? And why is he chaperoning Mr Craig- he’s dead? My friend James’ father chaperoned us when we went on a school camp, so we didn’t get lost. Is Dad making sure Mr Craig doesn’t get lost, I mean it’s not like he can wander away – he’s dead,” Jared said, looking puzzled.

Kayla gave a massive eye roll, bigger than her first one but before she could insult her brother further, Jackie intervened.

“Your dad is accompanying Mr Craig’s body back home to his family so he can be laid to rest. It is a mark of respect.” Seeing the confused look on her youngest’s face she explained. “It is a way to say thank-you to Mr Craig and his family for giving his life in the service of his country. It is showing respect for his great sacrifice.”

 Kayla looked solemn, knowing that it could have easily been their own father who was killed instead of the deputy director. If it wasn’t for a brave man who had knock their father to the ground and thrown himself over him, taking most of the bullets meant for her dad, he probably wouldn’t have survived.

 “Yeah and so that’s why kids aren’t welcome, right Mom?”

“Yes, Kayla is right. It isn’t appropriate for you to attend. There will be a lot of important people there, the Secretary of the Navy and the Secretary of Defence will be there and a lot of other VIPS.” She answered, placing the three mugs of at the island bar and picking up the almost empty packet of Oreos.

“Jared Christopher Vance, did you eat all the cookies?” she enquired in amazement. Shaking his head vehemently she demanded, “How many did you have, young man?

 Looking sheepish he shrugged, “I don’t know, a few...maybe four.”

Folding her arms in vexation, his older sibling gave him a sisterly glower. “And the rest. Jared was eating the cookies two at a time, Mom.” She ratted out her little brother, riled by his gluttony.

Taking the last two Oreos in the packet, Jackie offered one to her daughter and bit into the other cookie herself.

Meanwhile Jared was staring at his cocoa, knowing that when his Mom used his full name, especially including his middle name - he was in big, big trouble. He knew he needed to mind his Ps and Qs as Dad would say. Still he couldn’t help noticing that his mother had neglected to add marshmallows to his cocoa. He really liked marshmallows with his cocoa.

Deciding to shift the focus off the cookies, he asked Kayla. “Are you going to the base to meet Dad’s plane?”

Shooting an incredulous look at her younger and annoying little brother, Kayla executed her third eyeroll of the conversation (which was not even a record when it came to their sibling interactions). “Duh Stuuupid, didn’t we just say that kids aren’t welcome at the ramp ceremony to honour Mr Craig. I’m going to Tia’s too and going for a ride on one of the ponies with Tia.” She informed him loftily.

“Hey, that’s not fair. I want to ride the horses too.” He pouted.

“They aren’t horses, technically they are ponies,” she corrected him in her annoyingly I’m-right-and you-aren’t big sister mode.

This time Jared was the one attempting an eyeroll but not quite pulling it off, Jackie thought in amusement. “Same difference,” he retorted airily.

“No. There’s. Not!” Kayla insisted. Ponies are under 14.2 hands high.” Although Jared knew that he decided to bait his sister.

“Ponies don’t have 14 hands, Kayla. They don’t have any hands – they have four legs – just like a horse so that makes them a horse!” he taunted, wilfully misunderstanding her statement

“I wasn’t talking about how many legs they have, Moron. Hands is a way to measure how tall the animal is at the withers or for dweebs like you, from their shoulder to the ground. A hand is four inches.

The boy grinned widely, having shifted the focus off his scoffing instead of sharing most of the Oreos (and seriously he thought, who could blame him for that) and decided it was now or never to get his beloved marshmallows.

Not even bothering to listen to his know-it-all pain of a big sister he interrupted her boring lecture. “Hey Mom, you forgot the marshmallows.”

Jackie looked at her son with his huge dark brown pleading puppy dog eyes and stifled a giggle. Seeing Kayla’s miffed expression that he’d interrupted her and also wasn’t bothering to listen to what she was saying, she knew what Jared was up to. Normally there would be a rebuke coming his way for rudeness, but listening to the siblings bickering was like balm to her troubled soul.

It hurt her to see how Leon’s job was yet again impacting on his family and he wasn’t the one left to pick up the pieces.  The family had followed him from California to Rota to Naples and even Asia when he received promotions and that was hard on the kids to be changing schools all the time. Then in the last 12 months they had relocated from San Diego to DC at a moment’s notice when Leon was appointed director when Jenny Shepard had been murdered.

She thought about the woebegone little boy who had joined her in the kitchen a while back because he had a bad dream and couldn’t sleep and she wanted her husband home so she could kill him for causing their kids so much pain. It didn’t take a mind reader to figure out that Jared had dreamt that his dad had been killed in the assassination and had woken up in the dark, terrified.

So, even though she was still riled about him gorging on Oreos, she got up and fetched the damned marshmallows because she was so glad to see him acting sneaky. Oh, she knew that Jared thought he’d just played them, but he was wrong! He super-smart daughter had been deliberately goading her brother, trying to take his mind off his nightmare – well actually all their nightmares. The one that one day, Leon would return home to them in a body bag.

A few minutes later after the cocoa had been drunk, she sent them both off to bed again. As Kayla hugged her mom goodnight, Jackie whispered in her ear, “Thanks, Honey. You’re a good big sister.”

Exchanging a conspiratorial look with her mom, she shrugged. “He’s only a little kid, still. And he wasn’t the only one who is having a hard time believing Daddy’s okay.”  Her expression morphing into one of anger, Kayla asked, “Permission to kick Daddy in the groin for giving us all such a scare?”

Jackie smirked at her daughter. “Permission, denied, Kayla Letitia Vance! That would be a highly inappropriate and disrespectful way for a daughter to act towards her father. On the other hand, it would be perfectly acceptable for a wife to express her displeasure to her husband, accidently kicking him in the groin in the process,” she remarked, watching as her eldest grinned happily.

Sending her of to bed with a playful swipe at her butt, Jackie thought about how Jared had thought he was playing him mom and his sister by deflecting the attention away from his attack of gluttony. She smirked; her baby boy had a lot to learn about the female of the species. The truth was that he’d been played by a master. One day her daughter would become the president of the United States if she so desired it. Of that Jackie Vance had not one iota of doubt.

Comforted that her kids were okay for now, she washed up the remains of their midnight snack and headed off to bed. She decided that as much as she needed sex right now, Leon was going to be waiting a long time before she let him have any with her.

Luckily, Abby Scuito had introduced her to the wonders of sex toys. Unluckily for Leon though!

Still, he was damned lucky that she didn’t leave him and take the kids back to San Diego where they’d settled in so well and made some good friends. If there was any more disruption or danger to the family she was out of here!

~o0o~

Jessie woke up, not sure what caused her to stir. Looking over automatically at her god daughter, assuming it was Tia who’d woken her up since she had frequent nightmares, she was relieved to see that the ten-year-old was sleeping peacefully beside her.  Her pet kitten, Luna Lovegood was snuggled up to her mistress, a blissed-out look on her pointed little feline face.

Looking further afield, Jess sighed. Tony’s side of the large king-sized bed was empty...again.

Frowning, she wondered if he was in the shower? It was now day four since the confrontation with Anthony DiNozzo Senior which had taken place at the Chesapeake Correctional Facility in Baltimore to discover what nefarious plans he still had on the back burner which threatened their hard-won peace. Since their return from the prison visit, she’d noticed that Tony was spending an inordinate amount of time showering, much more than she’d remembered from their time together in Philly PD. If he wasn’t showering, he was washing his hands repeatedly...or cleaning their home.

Jessie swore that he’d managed to sweep through the entire house like a tornado, cleaning already spotless windows, scrubbing gleaming bathrooms and the restaurant sized kitchen. Not to mention disinfecting and scouring the six toilets in the house repeatedly, in between all the hand washing and showering. It hadn’t taken a rocket scientist (which clearly Jessie Lawless wasn’t) to figure out that Tony was feeling dirty after his encounter with Senior.

Jess got it – that creep had made her feel grubby too and she’d had a long hot shower when they’d reached home but still... after four days his cleaning compulsion seemed to be a little...um excessive. If anything, rather than decreasing it seemed to be escalating and she was now getting worried about it.  

She’d spoken to Brad and Ducky about her concern and both were puzzled too. But Jimmy had shaken his head at their denseness.

“It isn’t just about seeing Tony’s sperm donor, guys.” He’d observed. “I’ll bet my  sweet bippy that it’s also about him feeling like a piece of crap about setting you up with Senior’s henchman to be ‘persuaded’ that Tia would be better off with Prince Al.”

“But we agreed it was the best way to find out who his right-hand man was.  Chances are that it’s the same scumbag who was behind the kidnapping at the park,” Jess objected. “How many anonymous associates is he likely to have on retainer? Besides, I’m big enough and ugly enough to take care of myself,” she declared fiercely, daring anyone to disagree.

Jimmy snorted at that ridiculous statement, since no one in their right mind would ever think that Jess couldn’t take care of herself. Don’t-try- to-mess-with- me attitude oozed out of every pore and when she was angry she could scare the crap out of Jimmy, like while they were in Dorset together. But you’d also had to be crazy to describe the statuesque brunette with her amazing cornflower blue eyes as ugly.  She was as charismatic as she was scary, especially when she was in Lieutenant mode in the mild-mannered Autopsy Gremlin’s humble opinion. Not that Palmer had all that much experience with either police lieutenants or beautiful women.

“I’m sure that you’re highly capable of taking care of yourself, Jess. Still, for Tony, having to pretend to be everything that he despises about Senior – a shitty father who is more concerned about wealth than his child’s happiness must suck. And to pretend that he failed to be involved in her life when she was born because he didn’t care about her, to pretend he is more than happy to put money before his best friend and partner? That must be intolerable for him.

“Is it really any wonder he feels so filthy that he tries to scrub himself and the house clean all the time.”

And when Jimmy had laid it all out like that, well it all seemed so damned obvious that Jessie wondered why she hadn’t seen it herself. It was incredibly obvious.

Still, when she slipped out of bed, expecting him to be in one of the five bathrooms in the enormous house that they’d moved to after Senior’s second abortive abduction of her god daughter, she came up empty. Searching in all the obvious places where he might be engaging in an orgy of cleaning proved fruitless too, as did the media room where he and Tia hung out when her nightmares kept her from sleeping. Finally, after searching most of the cavernously large house, Jess saw a light under the door of the room that they’d recently set up as a gym.

Jess and Tony were both used to running as part of their exercise workouts and she was aware that Tony used his running sessions as a way to problem solve. Especially when he was working on difficult cases and trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together.  Since the house they’d chosen to live in to safeguard Tia was isolated, neither of them wanted to leave the property to go running – hence the treadmill and the home gym, complete with weights and various other pieces of equipment.

She also suspected that he would offer the use of it to Gibbs following the knee reconstruction the older agent had been forced to have. That was after an exploratory arthroscope revealed that the only hope in hell he had of returning to field status was a full knee replacement. 

Opening the door quietly, she found Tony running on the treadmill.  Assessing him with a critical eye, Jess decided that he looked awful. His exercise gear was all sweaty, a good indication he’d been working out for quite a while. He’d lost even more weight in the last week and frankly that was not good. They’d all been burning up calories what with the broken sleep and unbelievable stress levels, although Luna Lovegood had helped alleviate a lot of if Tia’s nocturnal disturbances.

They’d even started to put on a few pounds and Brad had stopped nagging them all about eating more, until the business with Ziva’s betrayal and the impending visit to Senior.  Assessing him as dispassionately as possible,  Jess noticed Tony was starting to look quite gaunt and he had dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping again. As she moved towards the treadmill, Jess automatically noted that he’d run more than six miles and showed no sign of slowing down.

Usually running was cathartic and he fell into an easy rhythm. But it was clear that he’d failed to find that safe zone. From the expression on his face, and the manic way he moved it was more like he was trying to outrun his emotions. Jess knew that he was just setting himself up for failure on that score. She knew from experience, that you couldn’t run away from your feelings – all you could do was numb them down for a while. In exchange, you got to deal with the physical pain from abusing your body. 

Shaking her head, she decided that the sooner they could wrap up this business with Senior, the sooner Tony could regain his equilibrium. Exiting the room silently, rather disturbed that Tony seemed oblivious to her presence, she decided to see if Ducky could give Tony a mild sedative to help him sleep.  He was exhausted but had barely slept since they’d returned from the prison. Frowning as she turned to head up stairs, Jess stifled a scream, realising Tia had managed to creep up on her and she was standing looking worried.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her voice calm and spoke softly. “What are you doing up, Punkin?” she said.

“The bed was empty and cold so I was lonely. Where is Daddy, Jess? Is he showering again?”

Jessie had been wondering if Tia had picked up on her father’s sudden obsession with showering. Clearly, she had.

But of course, she would. Tia was a smart little cookie and like her dad, was acutely aware of those people she cared about. And when it came to Jessie and her Dad, she was preternaturally aware of their every move.”

Before she could reply, Tia, frowning at her godmother, began asking questions that revealed she was aware of information they hadn’t shared with her. “Is he showering because he went to the prison the other day to see his Bleep, Bleep ex-daddy?” Folding her arms and giving Jess a glare that was scarily like her mother when she was pissed off, she demanded of her. “Why did you go there and let him make Daddy feel bad, Jess? That man is not a nice person.”

Well Jess could hardly argue with her assessment but before she could explain why they had driven to see the louse, a new thought pushed its way into the little girl’s head.

“Jessie, is he going to be set free? He’s sneaky – like a Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy should have been locked up in prison but he gave Cornelius Fudge lots of money. Is my Bleep, Bleep ex-grandfather going to do that too? Is he going to try to take me away again – I don’t want to go with him.” She asked her nervously.

Jessie was stunned. “No of course not, Kiddo, but how did you know we went to the Sper... um...ah... the bad man in prison, Tia?”

“I heard Abby and Ducky talking about it. They thought I was watching TV,” she explained guilelessly. “Are you sure he’s not going to be getting out of jail, Jessie?” she said, clearly unnerved by the thought.

“No way, Baby,” Tony comforted her emphatically before Jess had a chance to reassure her god daughter.

Whirling around, she noticed T was standing in the doorway, as if some sixth sense had alerted him to Tia’s obvious distress. These days, he seemed hyper-aware of her and it seemed as if the connection went both ways.

“My Bleep, Bleep ex-father is never going to hurt you again.”

“Did you go to see him so you could kick him in his private jewels?” She inquired with malicious curiosity.

Sending an amused glance at Jessie, Tony answered her gravely. “No, not yet, Sweet pea, but that’s a great idea.”

“So why did you go and see him then? He made you feel bad. Did he kick you in your private jewels?” she said, looking worried.

Chuckling for the first time in days, he assured her that Senior had been shackled, and unable to hurt either Jessie or himself.

Shaking her head, she disputed that. “But he did hurt you Daddy. Maybe he didn’t kick you in your private jewels like Emmy did with her father but he hurt you here,” she insisted, putting her hand on her head and then on her heart, frowning, “and here, too. “I can feel it,” she declared stubbornly.

Seeing Tony’s indecision about calling out Tia with his usual assurance that he was fine, Jess intervened. “Your right, Tia. The Bleep, Bleep Slytherin made your dad feel bad because he remembered a lot of things that made him angry and sad. But we were trying to find out who the bad guy was who hurt you, your dad and Karen in the park, so he can be punished too.”

Tia listened carefully, before chiming in. “Plus, if he is in prison, he can’t try to take me away from you again, can he?”

Tony grimaced. “You’re way too smart, Kiddo. And you’re right! I want him in jail so we don’t have to worry about him either.”

She nodded. “He isn’t nice – he shot you Daddy and he killed Karen. Karen was just pretending to be our friend but she still didn’t deserve to die.” A flicker of pain crossed her heart-shaped face before it hardened into anger. “Let’s put that dirtybag away too.”

Jess smiled and extended her little finger towards the pyjama clad child. “Pinky promise that T and I will do our best to find out who he is and punish him, Tia.”

Tia nodded seriously, extending her own pinky finger to seal the deal before looking at her dad critically.

 “You look sick, Daddy. I don’t think you are supposed to look grey and have dark circles under your eyes either. I think you need to have a shower and come back to bed again. But don’t spend too long in the shower, you need to sleep,” the ten-year-old lectured her father earnestly.

Nodding at Tony who looked torn between feeling guilty at waking both of them up and battling a need to indulge himself in further self-punishment, Jessie decided to intercede.

“Tia’s right, Tone, you do need to sleep. We all do,” she nodded subtly at her god daughter, hoping that he would get the hint that Tia needed him to take care of himself. “Why don’t you have a quick shower and I’ll go and make us all some hot chocolate to help us sleep,” she suggested shrewdly.

Tia flew at her and gave her a hug. “That sounds awesome, Jess. We love hot chocolate, don’t we Daddy?” Casting a sly look at the two most important people in her life apart from her mother, she cajoled. “And can we have some of those choc-chip cookies that you hid on the top self, too?”  she gave them her sad puppy-dog eyes that were so much like her dad’s that Jessie found it almost impossible to refuse her.

 Still, it would never do to let Tia know that, so she looked at Tony, amused.

Rolling his eyes at her sweet tooth, he held up one finger. “Just one, Punkin. Otherwise you’ll never sleep. And how do you know where Jess keeps those cookies?” he questioned her curiously. “Were you spying on her?”

His daughter made her eyes go wide and innocent. “Of course not, Daddy.  I would never do that. I was spying on you when you sneaked some last week when Gibbs came to stay with us,” she informed him virtuously. Taking Jessie’s hand, she pulled her godmother towards the kitchen, eager to have her middle- of-the-night-treat before the adults changed their minds.

Casting a look back at her partner, Jessie smirked. Talk about a chip off the old block.

“Don’t be too long, T.” she reminded him firmly.

He nodded wryly, probably too exhausted to argue with Lawless as she was propelled towards the kitchen by an excited ten-year-old cookie muncher.

Only half listening to Tia’s excited chatter, she once again considered the feasibility of organising for one of the prison gangs to take Senior out of the picture, permanently. She sighed, knowing that he was only part of the problem. There was still the mystery man who’d kidnapped her god daughter. Even if Senior was pushing up daisy from six feet under, the kidnapper knew that Tia could identify him and send him to prison too.

At any time, he could decide to come after and kill her so she couldn’t threaten his future. Therefore, they had little choice but to track him down and make sure he went to jail too and unluckily, they needed Senior to make it happen.

Life truly sucked sometimes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feeling blue atm and I've been debating whether or not to add this rant to my posting of the chapter here since it is most pertinent to my postings on FF.net. But in the end I thought that there were aspects to it that still had a little relevance so forgive me my indulgence. I'm renowned for my rants - I've had some people say they enjoy them more than my stories. I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult! Anyway, feel free not to read it :)
> 
> Sometimes I think I must be crazy spending my time writing fan fics. It's time consuming - at least for me (since I'm a chronic drafter and re-drafter and an obsessive researcher). I don't like putting up chapters that are full of errors, typos and grammatical faux pas because I know as a reader how much that bothers me. But I'm just not convinced that I should be devoting massive amounts of time and energy to posting chapters which no one is bothering to read it. Isn't that the definition of crazy? Add to that the troll factor that we authors have to contend with. Troll watch: There is this delightful individual currently, who is making their way through my entire collection of stories and reading through each until the very last chapter (altho I have my doubts that they've read the whole story because why bother if you hate my writing so much ) who then leaves their snide comments about my writing abilities – and true to form it isn't flattering in case you were in any doubt. Why can't I have a troll who makes me feel good and says positive thing just once?
> 
> Dr Gil McStar has said that it takes a hundred "attaboys" to erase a "you're a dumb as shit loser. But before anyone gets outraged on my behalf - my understanding is that I am far from the only one that has been targeted by this insignificant powerless person who can only feel adequate by leaving an anonymous nasty comment. IMHO trolling is the little blue pill to the weak and ineffectual. I don't need for people to leave bracing comments telling me to ignore the trolls because when you have been writing fanfic for any length of time, you learn the hard way to ignore it. But unless you've first-hand experience - then please don't tell me to disregard them because authors do that as best we can and continue writing stories. But honestly, people don't understand just how difficult it is to deal with negative comments after putting a creative part of yourself out there, unless you have experienced it You want to help us? Be part of the attaboys that erase the you're a dumb as shit crappy writer flames.
> 
> I guess what I'm saying is that lately the attaboys have been very few and far between. Not just with Rising to the Bait but with other's author's stories as well. It's like no one is reading anymore or if they are, they aren't bothering to give feedback. It this the new norm? So, my wondering if it's time to move on isn't just about the trolls. People are quick to wail a when authors get disheartened and decide to move on but perhaps we should be looking to ourselves and ask - have I become too complaisant, too entitled that I forget that fanfic writers like to be appreciated and not taken for granted. A crop cannot grow without sun, water and fertilizer - stories and writers aren't so different.
> 
> So... weighing everything up, all the pros and cons I've started wondering if I'm a masochist and should find some other outlet. I'm not overly superstitious but a writers' workshop I was going to participate was booked out so I decided that instead I'd would sign up to Rough Trade's Harry Potter challenge and write the sequel to Serieux. Well that plan bit the dust too when I couldn't even join up to the site as a member, let alone sign up for the challenge.
> 
> I think the cosmos is trying to tell me something.


End file.
